Turks no Thema
by Vixen Rouge
Summary: fic poussiereuse. evitez de lire, ca brule les yeux...
1. New Comer

**Titre :**Turks no Thema

**Auteur :** Vixen Rouge

**Base :** Final Fantasy VII ©Squaresoft Ltd. 1997

**Disclaimers :** L'univers et les persos de FFVII ne m'appartiennent pas (blablabla, vous connaissez), en revanche les persos que j'ai créés m'appartiennent (blablabla, vous connaissez aussi)

**NdVixen : **Bon, je me casse pas mal la tête pour cette fic, mais j'espère que ça portera ses fruits. Il s'agit d'une fic sérieuse (ce qui n'empêchera tout de même pas un peu d'humour de temps en temps) et qui risque d'être assez longue (alors que vous lisez ces lignes je rédige la fin de la fic et j'avoue avoir pas mal écrit…) et assez sanglante (cf. les premières lignes). Après tout, les Turks ne sont pas sensés être des enfants de cœur et c'est sur eux que la fic est axée (cf. le titre). Une dernière chose : vous avez peut-être vu des images de FFVII : Advent Children et FFVII : Before Crisis. Vous noterez que les uniformes des Turks sont noirs, que les yeux certains personnages ont changé de couleur et j'en passe… Dans mon souci de coller au scénario, j'ai décidé d'agir en fonction de ce que je préférais le plus ou qui m'aidait le plus pour la fic… Théoriquement, il ne doit pas y avoir trop d'incohérences…

**Warning :** violence

**Chapitre 1 : **New comer

Je déchirai sa carotide d'un coup de couteau et le repoussai d'un coup de pied, avançai et poignardai une fille, abandonnant mon arme à son corps sanguinolent pour mieux récupérer la barre métallique qu'elle tenait et fracassai tout ce qui s'opposait à moi. Cette arme était plutôt dévastatrice et je n'avais plus à me soucier de la nettoyer pour qu'elle conserve son efficacité. Je ne faisais même plus attention à mes blessures, me contentant d'attaquer nos ennemis sans relâche. Je ne cherchais même plus à savoir où en était le combat, je ne cherchais même plus à estimer depuis combien de temps ce combat durait, je ne cherchais même plus à évaluer le nombre de combattant encore en vie dans notre camp… Je cherchais juste à sauver ma peau. Au bout d'un moment, force me fut tout de même de constater que nous n'étions vraiment plus très nombreux à tenir encore sur nos deux jambes… Où était le reste de ma bande ? Ils étaient tous morts ? J'étais le dernier survivant ? Ah, non… Jay, Sheena et Karin étaient encore en vie… Ouf… J'achevai un garçon, expédiai une fille le rejoindre dans la mort, esquivai de justesse un coup de couteau qui aurait put m'être fatal et attaquai mon adversaire par derrière. Je me retint de justesse.

-Jay ! Pourquoi tu m'as attaqué !

-Il ne doit en rester qu'un seul debout ! Et ce sera moi ! hurla-t-il en sautant sur ses jambes.

C'était un garçon dont le corps n'était que muscles saillants. Vif autant qu'agile et rapide, il était mon rival sur ces points là… On se battait souvent pour savoir lequel de nous deux était le plus fort, mais ce coup-ci, il semblait déterminé à me tuer.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ! On a gagné, notre bande a gagné, arrêtes-toi !

-Non, il a raison… Battez-vous jusqu'à ce qu'un seul reste en vie, c'est un ordre.

Je lançai un regard à celui qui venait de parler. Notre chef de bande… Nikolas. Il était accompagné par un type en complet marine, visiblement d'origine utaienne à en juger sa peau couleur miel, ses cheveux de jais et ses yeux bridés…

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi on devrait s'entretuer ! m'écriai-je. On est pas des loups, merde !

-Les loups se mangent entre eux, et l'homme est un loup pour l'homme, répondit Nikolas.

Jay tenta à nouveau de me poignarder, je parai et lui décochai un puissant coup de pied à l'entrejambe avant d'abattre ma barre de métal sur sa nuque qui craqua de façon assez sinistre. Il ne restait plus que moi, Sheena et Karin…

-Merde ! On est alliés ! On va quand même pas écouter ce crétin ! On tue pas ses coéquipiers sauf s'ils deviennent dangereux pour le groupe, c'est pas ça la règle d'or de notre bande !

Ils semblaient hésitants. Sheena obéissait toujours aux ordres sans tergiverser, mais là, il était plutôt troublé. Karin, elle, aurait put tuer n'importe qui… sauf nous. On avait vécu trop de choses ensemble, on formait une famille en somme… Elle se tourna vers Nikolas, l'air furieuse.

-Ren' a raison ! Pourquoi tu nous donne des ordres comme ça ! Tu viens de nous lancer dans une bataille qui semblait perdue d'avance, et maintenant, tu veux qu'il n'y ai qu'un seul survivant ? On est une bande unie, soudée, on s'est toujours battus dos à dos, et tu veux qu'on s'entretue ? T'es tombé sur la tête ou quoi ? Et puis c'est qui ce type à côté de toi ?

Nikolas tourna son regard vers le complet marine puis reposa ses yeux sur nous.

-Je crois que ça suffira… Vous avez de l'avenir… mais seulement si vous acceptez l'emploi qu'on va vous proposer…

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Sheena.

-Nikolas n'est pas un leader comme les autres…, commença le complet marine. Les missions qu'il vous donnait ont dû vous paraître parfois assez étranges… car il s'agissait de tests pour voir si vous étiez capable de respecter vos ordres à la lettre et d'agir avec discrétion et efficacité… Tout ça n'avait qu'un but : vérifier que vous aviez les qualités requises pour rejoindre le service auquel nous appartenons tous les deux…

-Attends ! Tu veux dire que tout était prémédité ! s'écria Sheena. Les guerres entre les bandes, les missions pour récupérer les armes, les otages… tout…

-Hé oui, tout, ou presque, répondit Nikolas. Je provoquai les bandes ennemies pour que nous soyons attaqués, que vous soyez indignés et criiez vengeance… Et ça marchait plutôt bien, non ? L'ultime test, c'était celui d'aujourd'hui. Les membres de notre service doivent savoir se battre, mais aussi vouer une fidélité sans égale à leurs supérieurs et être profondément unis avec leurs collègues. C'est en cela que réside notre force. Notre service s'appelle le Département en recherches administratives… Je suppose que ça ne vous dit pas grand chose.

-OH SI…

Oh que si, ça me disait quelque chose…

-Vous êtes plus connus sous le nom de Turks ! Vous êtes les espions de la Shin-Ra, mais aussi ceux à qui on confie les sales boulots ! Les assassinats, les rapts d'enfants…

-Hé, ça va… On sait qui on est ! blagua Nikolas. Maintenant, ce qu'on veut savoir c'est si ça VOUS intéresse… Vous avez le profil et il ne vous faudra pas trop d'entraînement pour nous égaler…

-Sachez juste que vous ne vivrez plus que pour la Shin-Ra. En revanche, vous serez logés et plutôt bien payés…

-Holà… On connaît même pas ton nom, le complet marine, siffla Sheena.

-Je ne vous l'ai pas dit ? s'excusa-t-il faussement. Pardonnez-moi, je suis Tseng des Turks. Vous nous intéressez vraiment… notamment toi, Reno… Ton père est un directeur de Shin-Ra haut placé, je me trompe ?

-Tu veux quoi ? Que je te détaille ce qu'il magouille sur le dos de la Compagnie ? Y a pas de problème… Et après ? Tu vas me demander de lui loger une balle entre les deux yeux ?

-C'est une éventualité fort probable, avoua Tseng. …Mais j'ai entendu dire que tu haïssais tes parents…

-…Je pourrai… tuer ma mère… au passage ? demandai-je.

L'utaien eut un sourire satisfait.

-Si tu nous rejoins… ça devrait pouvoir se faire sans problème. Tu n'auras plus à t'inquiéter de savoir ce que tu vas devenir après le meurtre puisque tu auras tes propres appartements…

-Ecoute… A vrai dire… y a qu'une chose que je veux savoir : est-ce que pourrai poursuivre mes études ?

-C'est même obligatoire, les Turks ne doivent pas être des analphabètes…!

Franchement… J'avais pas tant de choses à perdre, il me suffirait de garder celles auxquelles je tenais vraiment…

-Je veux bien marcher… mais je ne dis pas que je supporterai…, murmurai-je. Et vous ? Sheena ? Karin ? Vous marchez ?

-Non…, répondit Karin. Je… Je peux pas ! Si je suis dans cette situation misérable, c'est bien aux Turks que je le dois alors… non, je peux pas accepter !

Mmh… J'oubliais. Karin avait eut pas mal de problèmes et avait perdu beaucoup d'êtres chers à cause des Turks…

-…Mes parents, mes frères, mes petites sœurs, ils m'ont tous été enlevés par la Shin-Ra via les Turks, alors je crois pas qu'ils le prendraient bien, là-haut, si je venais à rejoindre les rangs de ceux qui les ont tués…

-Mmh… Je m'attendais à cette réaction de ta part…, soupira Nikolas. Bon, et toi Sheena ?

-Je sais pas… Je me vois pas porter un uniforme, ça me dépasse complètement cette situation… Je croyais que je faisais partie d'une bande, qu'on ne faisait que mener des guérillas pour accroître notre territoire et ça… ça me convenait. Les Turks, la Shin-Ra… C'est trop bien pour moi, je serais incapable de m'adapter…

Il se tourna vers moi avec un sourire un peu moqueur.

-Toi, Reno, c'est sur la plaque que t'habite… Tu… Tu sauras t'adapter facilement…

-Alors… Vous refusez ? conclu-je dans un murmure. Vous croyez qu'ils vont vous laisser en vie…?

Sheena haussa les épaules.

-Reno, franchement… je m'étais mentalement préparé à mourir durant cette confrontation, et je t'avoue que rester en vie m'a plus déçu qu'autre chose. J'ai pas envie de devenir Turk, je sais pas ce que la vie peut m'apporter et la mort n'est pas une si mauvaise alternative que ça… Je crois pas avoir le courage de me suicider, alors cette situation est parfaite… non ?

_Est-ce qu'il se rendait compte de ce qu'il était en train de dire ?_

-Karin ! tentai-je encore.

-Ils vont pas nous laisser partir, hein Reno ?

Je secouai tristement la tête.

-Hum, ouais… Alors… Je… Je voudrais bien que ce soit toi ou Sheena qui me tue. En tout cas, je veux pas que ce soit ces chiens qui s'occupent de mettre un terme à ma vie !

_Pourquoi…?_

-Pourquoi tenez-vous si peu à la vie ? m'écriai-je.

-Regarde autour de toi, Reno, me répondit Karin. La vie dans les Taudis n'est que l'ombre d'elle-même, et encore…

-Allez, tues-nous, ça te feras une bonne garantie je suppose… Les Turks sont réputés pour être sans pitié… non ?

J'avais le vertige tout d'un coup… Tout été allé si vite ! En quelques heures à peine, ma vie s'était retrouvée bouleversée. Tout mon univers commençait à s'effondrer, me poussant vers l'inéluctable, vers ce futur que je me voyais forcé d'accepter… Je respirai un grand coup et tournai lentement mon regard vers Tseng et Nikolas.

-Vous auriez… un flingue ? demandai-je d'une voix quasi inaudible.

-Bien sûr…, répondit Tseng.

Il s'avança lentement vers moi et me tendis un Mercure. Je le pris, l'air complètement abattu.

-Juste une dernière chose… Qu'est-ce qui se passerait si je faisais ça ?

Je braquai l'arme sur son front avant qu'il n'aie le temps de répondre.

-Tu veux me tirer dessus ? me demanda-t-il sur un ton moqueur et méprisant.

-Non, mais si je le faisais, je me demande si t'arriverais à esquiver ou non, si l'autre enfoiré me tirerait dessus ou non…

-Tu peux toujours essayer bien que je te le déconseille…

Il était d'un calme effrayant… Il était totalement sûr de lui, et ça suffisait pour que je comprenne que je n'avais pas une chance face à lui et Nikolas. Je baissai l'arme et me tournai vers Sheena et Karin.

-Vous êtes vraiment sûrs de ce que vous me demandez…?

-Ouais, active un peu ! me répondit Karin d'un ton enjoué. J'ai hâte de revoir ma famille… de toute façon j'en avais marre qu'elle hante mes cauchemars !

-Puisqu'on a pas le choix… Vas-y… maintenant ! m'ordonna Sheena.

Je visai en un éclair et pressai deux fois la gâchette. Ils s'écroulèrent et je me rendis près d'eux pour fermer leurs paupières.

-Alors…? Vous voulez de moi dans vos rangs, hein ? soufflai-je à l'adresse de Tseng et Niko.

Il était temps pour lui de faire ses preuves…

-Fais-moi confiance, je me défilerai pas…

-Mais je l'espère bien, Reno… De toute façon, tu n'as aucun souci à te faire… si tes mains tremblent trop, je me chargerai de l'exécution et de tout effacer…

« tout effacer »… Pas bien dur à comprendre… Je n'avais pas le droit à l'erreur si j'aspirai vivre encore un peu sur cette planète…

-C'est nouveau ces lunettes d'aviateur…, remarqua Tseng. Je me trompe ?

-Mmh ? Non, tu ne te trompe pas… C'est juste que j'ai pris l'habitude de toujours avoir quelque chose noué autour du front à cause du signe de reconnaissance de la bande…

-Ah oui… Vous portiez tous un bandana ou un truc dans le genre…

-Et maintenant la bande n'existe plus, alors fallait que je marque le changement… …Dis… On y va ?

Il eut un sourire satisfait et nous quittâmes la Shin-Ra pour le Secteur 5 de la plaque… Tseng m'avait donné rendez-vous dans le hall de la Tour, mais m'avait bien vite emmené dans un petit salon insonorisé réservé aux Turks. Dans ce lieu, il n'y avait aucun risque que les murs aient des oreilles…

Les rues de la plaque étaient souvent bondées à cette heure-ci, et les marchands profitaient largement de toute cette clientèle s'offrant à eux. Tseng en profita pour attraper un journal en passant près d'un gosse qui tentait tant bien que mal de les vendre (le gamin n'osa même pas réclamer sa monnaie quand il vit l'uniforme marine). « Utai innove encore : 426 morts dans les rangs de la Shin-Ra ». La « guerre d'Utai »… elle durait depuis un peu plus de quatre ans et ne semblait pas prête de s'arrêter. A vrai dire, je m'en fichais un peu, contrairement à Tseng… J'étais nerveux. Enfin, je veux dire que j'étais plus nerveux que d'ordinaire. J'allais jouer ma vie après tout… Tseng, lui, était d'un incroyable calme… Pour moi, c'était plutôt le calme avant la tempête…

-40, Far Aday Street … Nous y sommes, souffla-t-il dans un murmure.

Ma main droite était crispée sur le Mercure dans ma poche de pantalon. Allez, je n'avais vraiment pas grand chose à faire…

-Vas-y… Je serais derrière toi, m'intima Tseng. Ne t'étonne pas si tu ne me vois pas et fais comme si on ne s'était jamais connus, compris ?

J'acquiesçai d'un signe de tête et poussai la porte. J'entendais déjà mes parents se disputer. A propos de moi d'ailleurs… Je n'avais que rarement l'honneur d'être leur sujet de querelle…

« Ton fils n'est qu'un sale petit délinquant ! Et tu continues à espérer qu'il reprenne l'affaire ! » Bon, ça, c'était ma génitrice…

« Il est doué pour les études, il pourrait tout à fait s'en sortir ! Si seulement tu ne le traitais pas comme un chien…! »

« Il ne mérite que ça ! Et puis il ne s'intéresse pas beaucoup aux matières scientifiques et à l'économie ! Ce gosse n'est qu'un raté ! Ma fille en revanche… »

« Ta fille, ta fille, je suis autant son père que tu es la mère de Reno, je te rappelle ! »

« Je n'ai jamais reconnu ce gosse comme mon fils ! Je n'en ai jamais voulu… »

Je commençais à en avoir ras-le-bol… Je m'avançai dans la pièce, revolver au poing.

-Je suis rentré…

-Tu peux ressortir et aller rejoindre ta bande de petits salopards…! siffla ma mère.

-Reno… ce flingue…?

Je logeai une balle entre les deux yeux de ma génitrice qui s'effondra aussitôt.

-Reno ! C'est quoi ce délire !

-« Papa »… Je ne t'ai plus appelé comme ça depuis ce soir là… J'avais six ans à l'époque… C'était un peu jeune, non ? Et vous vous étonniez encore à l'instant que je traîne dans les Taudis… Est-ce que tu avais seulement idée de ce que je faisais ? Du nombre de gosses de mon âge que je tuais à chaque confrontation de bandes ? Depuis ce soir là, je suis devenu un inconnu pour toi. Et depuis ce soir là, je ne t'ai jamais plus considéré comme mon père…

-S'il te plait Reno… pose cette arme…

Je braquai aussitôt mon Mercure sur son front.

-SILENCE ! C'est moi qui parle ! J'ai juste deux questions… Premièrement… ces marques sur mon visage… tu les as aussi… qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? depuis quand je les ai ? Je suis né avec ? T'as jamais rien voulu me dire…

Il baissa tristement les yeux.

-Tu t'en souviendras bien un jour ou l'autre… De tels souvenirs t'ont forcément marqués, et même si tu les as enfouis au plus profond de ton être, un jour, ils ressurgiront… Je ne suis pas en mesure de t'en dire plus… Désolé…

-Tssk…! Deuxième question… Qu'est-ce que ça fait de mourir ?

Je lui tirai une balle en plein cœur et il s'écroula.

-…Du bien…, soupira-t-il dans un ultime râle de douleur…

Je m'accroupis près de lui et passai une main sur ses paupières en murmurant un vague… « repose en paix, papa… ». Je sursautai en entendant applaudir dans mon dos.

-Pas mal… pas mal… Juste une chose… Tout ce bla-bla était-il bien utile ?

-Tseng… C'est mes parents que je viens de tuer… je pouvais bien leur accorder ça… à eux. Mais t'inquiète pas… mes prochaines victimes n'auront même pas le temps de comprendre…

-C'est ce que je voulais entendre…

Il s'approcha des cadavres, s'intéressant visiblement plus à l'état du parquet qu'aux deux corps…

-Tu peux me trouver de quoi essuyer le sang ?

Je hochai la tête en signe d'approbation et filai à la cuisine. Yokiko aurait dû s'y trouver tout comme Izumy aurait dû nous empêcher d'entrer et Ichirô se précipiter sur moi pour me gronder suite à mon absence pour ses cours… Ils auraient dû être là, mais je leur avait ordonné de partir… pour ne pas avoir à les tuer. J'attrapai une pile de torchons propres et retournai au salon.

-Aide-moi à nettoyer tout ça…

-Tseng… leurs blessures…

-Tu n'utilise pas souvent la materia, je suppose ?

-C'est vrai… dans les Taudis, c'est pas facile d'en trouver … et sur la Plaque, j'en avais pas besoin et c'est hors de prix…

-Et bien tu vas apprendre à en faire usage… C'est très utile, surtout en ce qui concerne la materia Restaurer qui referme les plaies. Ça marche aussi sur les cadavres assez frais… Pratique pour stopper une hémorragie…

Nous passâmes un petit moment à nettoyer le parquet pour effacer toute trace du meurtre… Comme quoi, le tout n'était pas de savoir utiliser un flingue pour tuer…

-Bon… maintenant, récupère les affaires auxquelles tu tiens et on se barre. Cette demeure sera bientôt propriété de la Sin-Ra et tout sera hypothéqué sous peu…

-Bouge pas, je reviens !

Je fonçai aussitôt dans ma chambre et me retrouvai aussitôt assaillit par une boule de poils noirs.

-Coup de Lune ! C'est pas le moment !

Il parut surpris de mon agitation et me regarda un moment courir à droite et à gauche, ranger des fringues dans un sac, mon ordinateur portable dans sa sacoche et ma guitare électrique dans sa house, rassembler quelques effets personnels et divers choses auxquelles je tenais… nécessaire à écrire (Ichirô me l'avait ramené d'Utai), divers tableaux ou affiches, pas mal de CD et un plaid, une fine couverture (offerte par Yokiko)… Voilà, c'était à peu près tout… il ne me restait plus que deux trois petites choses à faire. Pour commencer, j'enfilai une paire de gants et filai sans bruit dans la chambre de mes (désormais défunts) parents, décrochai un tableau et ouvrit le coffre-fort se trouvant derrière (cachette originale…). Je contemplai un instant les liasses de gils, les pierres précieuses, les materias rares… avant de glisser le contenu du coffre dans un sac puis refermai le coffre et replaçai le tableau exactement comme je l'avais trouvé avant de retourner dans ma chambre pour fourrer mon butin dans un des sacs. Je lançai un regard à ma chambre pour vérifier que je n'avais rien oublié et sursautai légèrement en croisant mon propre regard dans la glace de ma garde-robe. Un regard résigné dans des yeux aux iris saphirins cerclés de noir, assez pâles, grisés, mêlés de vert (en y regardant bien). Pour ce qui était de mon visage, j'étais bien parti pour ressembler à mon géniteur et avoir les mêmes traits que lui, de même que j'avais hérité de la couleur de ses cheveux d'un rouge sanglant. Et puis il y avait ces marques rouges de chaque côtés de nos yeux… J'aurais vraiment voulu en savoir plus… « Tu t'en souviendras un jour ou l'autre »… On ne pouvait pas plus clair… Je m'accroupis et Coup de Lune s'assit aussitôt face à moi, me fixant de ses grands yeux d'émeraude piquetés d'argent.

-Coup de Lune… on va déménager, on va aller vivre dans un appart toi et moi… Tu verras, ça sera bien et tu seras plus libre qu'ici…

Il émit un petit jappement puis se mit à ronronner (enfin, ça ressemblait assez à un ronronnement…) en frottant sa tête contre une de mes mains.

-T'es d'accord ?

Il hocha la tête en guise de « oui ». Il comprenait vraiment ce que je disais… je le savais depuis assez longtemps… Et cette intelligence n'était pas surprenante pour une telle créature… Je passai ma main dans son pelage de jais tâché d'argent sur l'épaule gauche puis l'attrapai et le fourrai dans une valise (percée pour qu'il puisse respirer). Je pris mon barda, descendit le tout au rez-de-chaussée puis filai deux secondes à la cuisine pour prendre un peu de vaisselle et quelques vivres histoire de pouvoir me poser en douceur…

-Je suis pr'…hé ! Où sont passés les cadavres !

-Je te montrerai comment on procède plus tard, pour le moment, on rentre.

-On peut y aller en moto si ça te tente…, proposai-je avec espoir.

Je n'avais pas grande envie de me taper le trajet jusqu'aux quartiers de la Shin-Ra à pattes et surtout avec tout mon bordel…

-Pourquoi pas…

Je l'entraînai aussitôt jusqu'au garage où se trouvaient trois motos. Mon père en était amateur… D'habitude, il y en avait une quatrième, celle d'Izzy, mais il ne nous l'avait pas abandonnée… Je récupérai les trousseaux de clefs et chargeai mes affaires sur mon deux roues préféré (celui avec lequel je sillonnais les rues de Midgar, souvent armé d'une barre de fer ou autre pour me battre contre d'éventuels motards appartenant à une bande ennemie…).

-Fais ton choix, Tseng…

-Passe-moi les clefs de celle-ci…

Je lui envoyai les clefs et démarrai mon engin de mort, abaissant mes lunettes d'aviateur sur mes yeux. Quelques instants plus tard, nous étions à nouveau dans un garage. L'entrepôt de la Shin-Ra cette fois. Tseng m'indiqua l'emplacement réservé aux véhicules des employés puis m'emmena jusqu'à mon appart.

-C'est dans ce bâtiment que logent les hauts membres du SOLDAT… et notre quartier bénéficie d'un accès assez direct à la Tour Shin-Ra. Bon, on y est… Voilà ton pass. Chez moi c'est à côté, ensuite c'est chez Nikolas. Bon, dépêche-toi de poser tes affaires, tu rangeras plus tard, il reste encore quelques détails à régler…

Je passai ma carte d'accès dans la fente prévue à cet effet et entrai dans l'appart. La porte se referma automatiquement après mon passage et je put contempler l'endroit où j'allais vivre à présent. D'abord un couloir assez large, puis une salle –vide– avec une porte à droite et une porte à gauche (je ne vis cette dernière qu'après m'être retourné car elle avait la même orientation que la porte d'entrée), et une baie vitrée donnant sur un petit balcon (nous étions au 3ème étage). Dans la pièce de gauche, une petite cuisine, dans la pièce de droite, rien hormis une porte donnant sur une petite salle de bain. Evidement, ça manquait un peu de meubles et de décoration, mais avec tous les bijoux et les gils que j'avais avec moi, ça ne durerait pas longtemps. Je délivrai Coup de Lune et lui ordonnai de rester sage.

-Si tu t'ennuies, tu peux toujours écouter de la musique avec le portable… Les CD sont là… t'auras qu'à brancher et allumer le portable… enfin, tu sais te débrouiller seul ! Je compte sur toi, à tout de suite !

Je ressortis et Tseng m'emmena au rez-de-chaussée. Là, il y avait pas mal d'activité en raison des divers magasins d'armes, armures, accessoires, éléments et materias d'un côté, tailleur, esthéticienne et coiffeur de l'autre. Nous entrâmes chez le tailleur et Tseng se dirigea tout de suite vers l'homme derrière le comptoir.

-Il faudrait quelques uniformes pour une nouvelle recrue…

-Je vois. Irya ! Tu peux t'occuper de ce client ?

-Pas de problème patron !

Une brunette souriante apparut et m'enjoignit à la suivre dans l'arrière boutique.

-Département en recherches administratives, c'est ça ?

-Oui…

-Je vais prendre vos mesures tout de suite… un instant… (où est ce fichu mètre ruban…?) Au fait, vu la cadence à laquelle votre service use les uniformes on risque de se voir souvent alors …c'est quoi votre nom si c'est pas indiscret ? Moi c'est Irya… (Ah, le voilà !).

-Je m'appelle Reno…

-Enchantée. Vous pouvez lever les bras…?

Elle prit rapidement toutes mes mesures, les notant consciencieusement sur une petite fiche.

-Tu veux combien de poches extérieures pour la veste ? Une, deux ou pas du tout ?

-Ben, si pas en mettre peu vous faire gagner du temps, n'en mettez pas, moi, je m'en fiche un peu à vrai dire…

-OK… De toute façon, si jamais tu veux apporter quelques changements, t'auras qu'à me le signaler… Bon… Tu devrais pouvoir avoir tes premiers uniformes demain ! Tu peux y aller…

Je quittai la petite pièce et rejoignit Tseng qui jouait à pile ou face avec une pièce de dix gils. Il leva tout de suite ses yeux noisettes vers moi.

-Je vais aller faire mon rapport, m'annonça-t-il. Fais ce que tu veux de ta journée.

Je hochai la tête et gagnai rapidement mes appartements, peu désireux de rester plus longtemps avec Tseng. Il y avait quelque chose dans son regard… de la méfiance ? En tout cas, ça ne me plaisait que fort peu… Je passai ma carte dans la fente d'accès et m'occupai tout de suite de Coup de Lune qui commençait à avoir faim et me le faisait savoir à grand renfort de sortes de miaulements significatifs. Cela fait, je pris de quoi me payer de bons meubles et quittai la Shin-Ra pour le secteur 6, plus précisément, pour le Wall Market. J'entrai dans le bar, lançai un coup d'œil circulaire dans la pièce et repérai rapidement le Chat. Elle était assise à une table, sirotant distraitement une grenadine. Je pris place à sa table et elle leva les yeux du rapport qu'elle lisait pour, enfin, remarquer ma présence.

-C'est toi, le Renard… tu m'as fait peur ! souffla-t-elle.

-Désolé… Mais passons, je vais aller droit au but : aujourd'hui est un grand jour, ma sœur, je viens de loger une balle dans la tête de ta mère et une dans le cœur de mon père. Ils sont morts.

Son regard s'éclaira tandis qu'un large sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres fines.

-Alors c'est vrai ? Nous sommes enfin libres ?

-Hé ouais… Mais… dis-moi, tu bosses toujours…

-Bien sûr, coupa-t-elle. Mais je suis en congé aujourd'hui, alors j'en profite pour me pencher sur quelques dossiers intéressants sur lesquels je suis tombée un peu par hasard. Je cherchais des documents dans la bibliothèque du 62ème et je me suis aperçue que certains rapports n'étaient pas à leur place, c'étaient des schémas pour un prototype d'arme…

-J'imagine que ça doit être très intéressant… mais j'ai pas trop le temps, alors si tu veux qu'on continues cette conversation, tu vas devoir m'accompagner faire quelques courses.

Ses pupilles félines se rétrécirent de même que je sentais mon cœur se serrer à la vue de ses yeux brillants d'un éclat surnaturel… celui de la Makô. Ma grande sœur… Siam était de six ans mon aînée, et pourtant tout le monde nous prenait pour des jumeaux. Des frères jumeaux. Siam n'était absolument pas féminine et elle était capable de se faire passer pour moi avec une certaine adresse. La seule chose qui nous différenciait, c'étaient ces marques rouges que j'avais sur le visage contrairement à elle. « Siam »… je ne l'appelais que rarement par son prénom depuis qu'elle était entrée à la Shin-Ra, depuis qu'elle avait fait ses preuves en tant que surdouée, en tant que prodige… depuis qu'un certain Hojo s'était intéressé à elle, depuis qu'il lui avait fait je ne sais trop quoi pour qu'elle se retrouve avec de tels yeux de félins. Des yeux Makô… Les yeux de Chat. Je me levai, suivi de Siam, nous quittâmes le bar et prîmes le chemin du secteur 2. On y trouvait un grand magasin –assurément l'un des plus grands de Midgar. Ma première préoccupation fut l'acquisition de quelques meubles : table, chaises, commode et autres mobiliers de rangement, mais également celle d'un futon, car je n'avais pas grande envie de dormir sur une couverture en guise de matelas. L'addition augmentait, mais entamait tout juste mon budget. La livraison étant gratuite au delà d'un seuil que j'avais déjà bien dépassé, je craquais pour une chaîne stéréo, un petit ampli, un micro, un ordinateur portable et un logiciel qui me parut fort intéressant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire avec ça ? me demanda le Chat.

-Ecouter de la musique et faire de la musique…, répondis-je avec malice.

Elle haussa un sourcil.

-Si ça t'amuse…

Le Chat m'aida à installer le mobilier et je m'occupai de ranger tous les objets que j'avais récupéré dans notre ancienne demeure du secteur 5 ainsi que mes effets personnels tandis qu'elle m'expliquait en long et en large l'étrangeté de ce fameux prototype d'arme. Il s'agissait d'une sorte d'« électro-tige », comme je disais (le terme qu'elle employait était beaucoup trop complexe pour moi). En bref, ça pouvait électrocuter, servir à des attaques physiques ou magiques… une arme, quoi. Je ne voyais vraiment pas ce qu'il y avait d'extraordinaire.

-Ce qu'il y a d'extraordinaire ? Et bien… c'est peut-être un peu compliqué pour toi, mais cette « électro-tige » est sensée être faite d'un alliage métallique assez inhabituel, plus dense, ce qui implique que…

-Tu as raison, c'est trop compliqué pour moi…, coupai-je.

Je lançai un coup d'œil aux diverses pièces de mon appartement avec une certaine satisfaction. Les pièces enfin meublées me paraissaient plus chaleureuses, et je pouvais enfin ranger les affaires que j'avais accumulées dans ma chambre.

-Renard !

Je sursautai et me retournai vers Chat qui me fixait d'un air furieux.

-Je t'ai posé une question, tu pourrais répondre ! siffla-t-elle.

-J'ai pas entendu, tu peux répéter ?

-Si j'arrive à créer cette arme, pourras-tu l'utiliser ? …Ne serait-ce qu'une fois pour vérifier mes théories…

Je haussai les épaules.

-Si ça peut te faire plaisir…, soupirai-je.

J'attrapai Coup de Lune qui se frottait allégrement contre mes jambes depuis une ou deux minutes et caressai son pelage de nuit soyeuse. Il ne tarda pas à se mettre à « ronronner », frottant sa petite tête contre mon cou.

-T'as déjà rencontré les autres Turks ? me demanda soudainement Chat.

-Mmh… Sans compter Niko… Y'a Tseng, mon voisin de droite, et notre chef. Il y a quelque chose en lui qui m'énerve… Son calme peut-être. Il est vraiment trop calme…

-C'est peut-être toi qui est trop agité…

Je réfléchis un court instant à cette possibilité tandis que Coup de Lune commençait à pétrir mes épaules toutes griffes dehors, ronronnant toujours plus fort.

-Je suis pas SI agité que ça… Non, le problème c'est vraiment lui et non moi, j'en suis sûr. Il ne m'aime pas… et moi non plus.

-Ouah… génial. Vous entrez dans un cercle vicieux comme ça. Hum, ça va être bien sur le plan professionalo-relationnel…

-Le plan quoi !

-Disons que je n'ai rien dit…, soupira Chat en me lançant un regard navré.

-Tu parles trop vite. Et excuse-moi de ne pas être un surdoué comme toi ! sifflai-je.

Je lui tournai rageusement le dos. La peau de mes épaules allait finir par céder aux griffes de Coup de Lune mais je ne m'en souciais guère, attendant une quelconque réaction de ma sœur. Elle finit par éclater de rire.

-Arrête ça, Renard ! t'es ridicule ! se moqua-t-elle sans méchanceté. Allez, oublie tout ça et je t'invite au resto !

Je me retournai aussitôt vers elle avec un sourire malicieux.

-Lequel ?

-Celui de Wall Market n'est pas mal, ça te va ?

Je laissai planer le suspense une minute, faisant mine de réfléchir puis donnai ma réponse.

-D'accord !

**NdVixen :** Voilà le premier chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a plu… il était plutôt axé sur Reno (d'accord, il était complètement axé sur Reno), mais pour la suite de la fic, il y aura des changements de PoV (ce sera surtout ceux des Turks ou des autres Bad guys du jeu comme Rufus, Seph etc…). Les marques sur le visage de Reno… c'est ici que deux écoles s'affrontent : celle prétendant qu'il s'agit de cicatrices et celle prétendant qu'il s'agit de tatouages. L'auteur ne dévoile pas encore à quelle école il appartient… (peut-être même appartient-il à une troisième, héhéhé…). Bon, stop aux bla-blas inutiles ! La suite est pour très bientôt ! P.NdVixen : bientôt aussitôt que ma connexion Internet sera rétablie, désolé


	2. Off Duty

**Warning :** none

**Chapitre**** 2 :** Off Duty

Je reposai ma tasse de café vide sur la petite table et jetai un coup d'œil à ma montre. 8 : 03 et ces imb… et mes cheeers collègues n'étaient toujours pas là. Un léger bruit de pas dans les escaliers montant au 5ème et ils arrivèrent enfin, plaisantant sans se soucier grandement de moi.

-…'Ce que vous en dites ?

-J'sais pas, Niko… J'ai pas mal de boulot…, répondit Reno.

-Du boulot ! s'étonna-t-il.

-J'ai une sœur qui bosse ici et elle me harcèle…

-Pauvre petit…, se moqua Rude.

-J'ai l'impression d'être son cobaye, ricana Reno. Mais bon, je devrais pouvoir venir quand même…

-J'espère bien, une soirée au bar sans toi c'est bien moins drôle…, avoua Nikolas.

-Vous avez bientôt fini votre petite conversation ? sifflai-je.

Reno me lança un regard noir, Rude resta aussi silencieux qu'à son habitude et Nikolas prit un air totalement indifférent.

-Bien. Nikolas, tu as carte blanche pour rejouer au chef de bande dans les Taudis.

-Bien… j'essaierai de te faire quelques rapports…

-La routine… Bon… je suis en service toute la journée. Rude, tu me remplace aujourd'hui. Des objections ?

-Ouais.

_Reno, quel espèce de… Pourquoi il faut toujours qu'il l'ouvre ?_

-Hum, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, ENCORE ?

-Rien, j'voudrais juste savoir, si ce n'est pas indiscret et si ça ne risque pas de porter préjudice à ta mission… Ben, c'est quoi au juste ta mission d'aujourd'hui ?

-Ça ne te regarde pas. Je vous laisse.

-Humph…

S'il ne faisait pas correctement son boulot je l'aurais fait exécuter depuis un bon moment ce crétin de rouquin… Il était vraiment insupportable, insolent, et puis il avait des réactions tout à fait imprévisibles. Une de celles m'ayant le plus surpris fut notamment celle qu'il eut après sa première injection de Makô. Ceux qui y ont droit en sont fiers, d'habitude, mais lui avait été furieux en découvrant qu'il était passé entre les mains de Hojo. Il savait déjà ce que signifie la Marque du SOLDAT. …Et au fond, il avait raison d'être furieux…

Je quittai rapidement la Shin-Ra et me dirigeai rapidement vers la gare afin de prendre le premier train pour les taudis du secteur 7. J'aurais pu faire le chemin les yeux bandés depuis le temps. Ça faisait un peu plus de trois ans que je l'empruntais régulièrement. J'y étais habitué, c'était une routine… Mais elle m'avait un jour réservé une drôle de surprise… Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier, et pourtant c'était il y a six mois. J'avais… quinze ans et demi. Et elle… huit ans et demi… J'avais vraiment été troublé…

D'après Hojo, Aerith est une Cetra. Je ne sais pas exactement ce que ça signifie, mais il paraît qu'Aerith pourrait nous guider vers la « Terre Promise ». Je ne sais pas non plus ce que c'est. Je sais juste que ça intéresse énormément le Président Shin-Ra. Je crois qu'il s'agit d'un endroit qui pourrait s'avérer hautement lucratif… Peu importe, ma mission était juste de retrouver cette fille, Aerith, ainsi que sa mère, Ifalna. C'est d'ailleurs cette dernière que j'ai retrouvée en première. Enfin, c'est plutôt son cadavre que j'ai retrouvé. Pour Aerith, ça a prit un peu plus de temps, mais depuis, je vais souvent la voir. Je la voit grandir… Mais je ne pense pas qu'une jolie fleur comme elle puisse s'épanouir pleinement dans les taudis d'une ville telle que Midgar. Aujourd'hui, je lui rend une de ces visites inutiles qui ne servent qu'à tenter en vain de la persuader de rejoindre la Shin-Ra et vérifier qu'elle se porte bien…

C'est dimanche, le jour du marché. Néanmoins, à cette heure-ci, le marché est fini… Si j'étais venu plus tôt, j'aurais put y trouver Aerith en train de vendre des fleurs, elle n'a que huit ans et demi et déjà elle travaille. Dans les Taudis, la vie n'est vraiment pas facile… Je poussai discrètement la porte de l'église et entrai sans faire de bruit. Elle était là, à genoux face au parterre de fleurs… en train… de prier ? Je m'approchai, plus discret que mon ombre. Elle, semblait être dans une sorte de transe… c'était… étrange.

-Maman… Maman, j' t'entends plus… Reviens… S' te plaît… reviens…

Elle soupira tristement, se leva, se retourna… et me vit. Elle avait l'air terrifiée.

-Bonjour Aerith…

Le ton de ma voix était calme, comme toujours, mais j'essayais de me montrer rassurant. Je ne voulais en aucun cas qu'elle soit effrayée.

-Je suis désolé, m'excusai-je. Tu étais en train d'utiliser ces dons que tu me cache depuis que je t'ai trouvée… …je me trompe ?

-Oui !

Je fit un pas vers elle, provoquant aussitôt un moment de recul chez elle.

-Ecoute Aerith… Je ne te veux pas de mal, je ne fais que mon boulot, j'exécute les ordres qu'on me donne et c'est tout. Mais… aujourd'hui, on va dire que… je suis pas de service. Ça te va ?

-J' te fais pas confiance ! T'es un Turk !

-Si j'étais de service, tu aurais raison, mais je suis pas qu'un Turk tu sais, je suis aussi un humain avec son lot de sentiments, sa fierté, son honneur… J'aurais préféré qu'on soit amis tous les deux…

Elle semblait troublée. Elle se méfiait toujours de moi comme de la peste…

-Tu vends des fleurs, hein ? Je me suis toujours demandé comment tu arrivais à les faire pousser sur une terre aussi polluée…

-J' sais y faire, et puis ici, ça pousse plutôt bien, pa'ce que c't' endroit est sacré, paraît-il…

Je souris. Elle commençait à être un peu plus en confiance…

-Je peux te raccompagner chez toi ?

-J'ai pas b'soin d' toi !

Je roulai des yeux vers le plafond.

-Tu ne me fais donc aucune confiance ? Tu refuse de me reconnaître en tant qu'être humain ? Si on s'était rencontrés dans d'autres circonstances, je crois pourtant que nous aurions put être amis, mais voilà, moi, je suis un Turk, et toi, tu es celle qu'on m'a demandé de surveiller. Aujourd'hui je me présente à toi en tant que Tseng Arashi et non Tseng des Turks. Et tu refuses obstinément de me voir ainsi ?

Elle sembla à nouveau troublée.

-Hum… Ouais, bon, admettons. Et après ? Demain tu s'ras à nouveau Tseng des Turks et tu t' souviendras de c' que t' as vu aujourd'hui…

Je secouai la tête.

-Non, non ! Si j'ai décidé de ne pas être de service aujourd'hui, c'est pour ne pas avoir à apprendre à mes supérieurs ce que j'ai vu. Je t'aime bien, je voudrais vraiment t'aider…

-Alors arrête de v'nir em' voir !

-Je ne peux pas, je perdrais mon poste et je n'en ai pas envie non plus. Mais viens, je te raccompagne chez toi. On pourra continuer cette conversation en marchant…

Je lui ai tendu la main et après avoir hésité un peu, elle a tendu la sienne à son tour et nous avons quitté l'église, main dans la main. En chemin, nous avons rencontré quelques monstres –rien de bien dangereux pour moi, et Aerith a été assez surprise que je la protège. Enfin, elle a quand même fini par me faire confiance… Nous sommes arrivés chez elle et quand sa mère a compris la situation –je n'étais pas en service, elle a fait une chose à laquelle je ne m'attendais absolument pas.

-Que dirais-tu d' passer la journée avec nous ?

-Quoi ? Je… Vous m'invitez ! moi !

-Pourquoi pas ? ça nous distraira un peu… On pourrait parler autour d'un p'tit repas… si tu payes ta part. J'ai pas les moyens d' faire beaucoup d'extras d' ce genre…, ajouta-t-elle d'un air un peu gêné.

-Pourquoi pas, en effet…

Je lui donnai une centaine de gils et la priai de garder la monnaie puis montai à l'étage pour voir Aerith. Elle était devant la porte de sa chambre, semblant m'attendre. J'étais quelque peu surpris.

-C'est Tseng ton nom, hein ?

Je hochai la tête en signe d'approbation.

-C'est noté, j' l'oublierai pas. Faut qu' j' m'occupe des fleurs du jardin, tu peux m'accompagner si tu veux…

-Ce sera avec plaisir…

-Alors viens ! m'enjoignit-elle joyeusement.

Elle m'entraîna dans la chambre voisine de la sienne et ouvrit un tiroir d'une commode.

-C'est des vieux habits qu' j'ai récupérés pour faire du jardinage. Y'en a d' toutes les tailles, alors t' vas pouvoir m'aider !

Elle eut un sourire malicieux qui me laissa un mauvais pressentiment. L'instant d'après, elle s'amusait à me faire essayer tous les vêtements qui lui tombaient sous la main avec tout de même un net penchant pour les plus ridicules, mais je n'osais même pas protester. Si ça pouvait l'amuser…

-Hé, mais t'es super comme ça ! s'écria-t-elle soudainement.

-Aerith… je…

-Attend ! J' vais t' faire un chignon !

-Quoi !

Je n'eut pas le temps de protester qu'elle était déjà en train d'attacher mes longs cheveux noirs. Elle revint devant moi et me jaugea des pieds à la tête, quelques éclats de rire lui échappant.

-J' viens d'avoir une idée. On va laisser tomber l' jardinage pour aujourd'hui, j'ai trouvé que'que chose qui s'ra beaucoup plus amusant.

-Je ne suis pas sûr d'apprécier…, gémis-je.

Elle m'adressa un sourire angélique qui ne fit que renforcer le mauvais pressentiment que j'avais. Elle me demanda d'attendre un peu, s'éclipsa et revint rapidement avec une petite boîte. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire pour gagner la confiance d'une gamine…

-Tseng, ferme les yeux s' te plaît…

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux me faire ?

-Tu verras bien quand c' sera fini…, me répondit-elle avec toujours le même sourire angélique emprunt de malice.

Je me résignai donc à fermer les yeux et ne tardai pas à sentir un pinceau courir sur mon visage.

-Et surtout n' bouges pas ! m'ordonna Aerith alors que j'allais ouvrir la bouche pour protester.

Après un petit moment, elle me demanda de me lever –je m'étais entre temps assis sur le lit– et de la suivre à l'étage inférieur tout en gardant les yeux fermés.

-T'as qu'à m' donner la main, je te guiderai, ajouta-t-elle.

J'attrapai donc sa main bien que la suivre les yeux fermés eut été pour moi un jeu d'enfant. Autant ne pas se faire remarquer. J'avais, moi-aussi, des dons à garder cachés… Arrivés en bas, Aerith appela sa mère et m'autorisa enfin à ouvrir les yeux. Face à moi, un miroir, et une fillette et sa mère adoptives prises d'un fou rire bien compréhensible. Je contemplais mon reflet, paralysé par la surprise. Aerith m'avait fait passer une robe violette à petites fleurs roses, froissée dans le bas et assez largement décolletée avec un pull à manche longues d'un jaune usé. A cela s'ajoutait un magnifique chignon et une dose de maquillage exagérée : je me retrouvais avec le visage complètement fardé de blanc, les lèvres délicatement peintes en rouge, les yeux cernés de noir… Da Chao, qu'est-ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire pour gagner la confiance de quelqu'un !

-Tu… tu… Aerith tu… tu m'as… tra… travesti… !

Loin de se sentir coupable, elle ne riait que de plus belle.

-Hahaha… Aerith t'as très bien maquillé, Tseng, commenta Elmyra. Ça te va presque bien ! Mais il faudra t' trouver une robe un peu plus… enfin, moins… ridicule…! Mais bon, passons à table, l' repas est prêt !

Aerith me regardait avec une lueur de malice quelque peu défiante dans les yeux signifiant quelque chose dans le genre « voyons voir jusqu'à quel point tu peux te laisser faire ». Je parvint tout de même à obtenir la permission d'aller me changer et me laver le visage avant de manger et repassai mon uniforme le plus rapidement possible.

Quand j'y repense, j'étais du coup un peu débraillé… mais quand même pas autant que ce crétin de Reno. Même pas fichu de nouer une cravate correctement celui-là…

Poulet au curry accompagné de riz. Un repas simple qui pouvait s'avérer coûteux pour les gens des taudis.

-Dis-moi, Tseng, pourquoi as-tu rejoint les Turks ? me demanda soudainement Elmyra au beau milieu du repas.

-Hum… c'est assez long comme histoire…

-Chouette, j'aime bien les histoires, mais j'en connais très peu ! lança Aerith. Raconte, on a l' temps !

Je restai un instant silencieux.

-Tu vois Aerith, tu n'es pas la seule à avoir des dons à cacher… Moi aussi, je connais ça… Depuis ma naissance j'ai suivit un entraînement visant à faire de moi un excellent tueur ou un espion. Je ne vous dirai pas en quoi consiste cet entraînement, je ne vous dirai pas d'où je viens… ce sont là des secrets que je tiens à préserver pour le bien de ma ville. Enfin, j'ai voulu découvrir le monde et j'ai quitté ma famille à l'âge de… quatorze ans et demi… c'était l'été…

-Tu as quitté ta famille à quatorze ans et demi…, répéta lentement Elmyra.

J'eu un sourire gêné. Pour elle, ça devait paraître jeune, mais quand on est shinobi, une maturité précoce est souvent nécessaire pour pouvoir progresser rapidement.

-Ouais, bon… J'ai voyagé pendant six mois jusqu'à atterrir à Midgar. Au début, j'étais complètement paumé, mais je me suis vite adapté et je suis entré au service de bandes de délinquants comme mercenaire, je les aidais de diverses manières avec un net penchant pour les assassinats… Et un chef de bande m'a remarqué et m'a proposé de rejoindre les Turks. Ce type en faisait partie et faisait du repérage dans les bandes de voyous des Taudis… Je n'ai pas hésité à prendre l'emploi et j'ai vite débuté ma carrière après avoir été mis à l'essai…

-Et puis on t'a d'mandé d' rechercher Aerith…

Le ton d'Elmyra était résolument triste… et c'était compréhensible. Elle tenait à Aerith bien que ce ne soit pas sa propre fille.

-C'est ça…, soupirai-je.

La fillette débarrassa rapidement la table et revint vers moi avec toujours le même sourire angélique.

-Tseng, tu viens jouer avec moi ?

-A quoi ? demandai-je avec méfiance.

-Au jeux du parc près du Wall Market.

-Je veux bien moi, mais si on se fait attaquer par des monstres en chemin, je vais me faire engueuler par Elmyra…

-Pas si j' viens avec vous ! lança-t-elle joyeusement. Moi aussi j'ai besoin de me changer les idées !

Nous partîmes donc… Evidement, les monstres furent inévitables, mais ils ne m'opposèrent aucune résistance. Pour éviter d'utiliser mes talents de ninja, j'avais dut apprendre à manier les armes à feu, et chaque monstre que nous rencontrions disparaissait après que je lui aie logé une balle entre les deux yeux (si la bête en question avait au moins deux yeux).

Je regardais Aerith jouer et ça me donnait presque envie de pleurer. Elle avait l'air heureuse, et pourtant la vie n'était pas vraiment gaie dans les Taudis… Comment pouvait-elle rester constamment si… souriante ?

-Aerith est capable de faire de Midgar un vrai paradis…, murmura Elmyra. Bien sûr, nous sommes pauvres, nous habitons la terre la plus polluée du monde, la vie n'est pas simple et il faut parfois se battre pour survivre… mais Aerith a de l'imagination, assez pour rêver malgré l'horreur ambiante…

-Tu as pas mal de vocabulaire dis-moi… et en faisant un peu d'efforts tu peux considérablement améliorer ta diction, peu de gens des Taudis peuvent se vanter de pouvoir en faire autant.

-Pour le moment, Aerith est de ceux-là, soupira tristement Elmyra. Ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé de lui apprendre à parler correctement pourtant, mais… elle préfère s'occuper de ses fleurs pour nous rapporter de l'argent…

Elle s'assit à côté de moi et resta un instant silencieuse avant de reprendre.

-Tu sais, Aerith est toujours souriante, même quand elle est triste, et ce parce qu'elle ne veut pas que je m'inquiète pour elle… mais aujourd'hui, elle sourit franchement. Je ne l'ai jamais vue aussi joyeuse… et je crois que c'est parce que tu es là… Je crois même que si toi tu essayais de lui donner quelques cours de diction, elle accepterai de les suivre… C'est une gentille fille, un peu trop naïve peut-être… je sais que tu l'aimes bien, ça se sent dans ton regard… et ce qu'on aime, on doit le protéger. Mais tu es un Turk, tu as reçut des ordres, et à chaque fois que je te vois avec cet air sérieux, impeccable dans ton uniforme… je sais que tu viens pour tenter de m'enlever Aerith. Dans ces moments là, je te maudis…

-Tais-toi… S'il te plait, tais-toi. On m'a donné des ordres et si je ne les respecte pas, je prends la porte… tu crois que « ex-Turk » fait très propre dans un curriculum vitæ ?

-Je vois. Tu as quel âge…?

-Quinze ans et demi… et ne dis pas que je suis trop jeune pour être un Turk, un tueur, pour salir mes mains dans le sang et les magouilles des sombres crétins qui dirigent et régissent l'ordre et l'argent sur cette planète, je sais très bien tout cela… Mais… la morale c'est pas mon truc, alors si je peux gagner facilement de l'argent, autant en profiter, et je me fiche bien des rivières de sang que j'aurai à engendrer pour cela. Je ne me pose pas de questions, ce n'est pas mon travail. Mon travail, c'est d'obéir, d'exécuter les ordres, quels qu'ils soient…

-Et si un jour l'ordre est de tuer Aerith ? Tu obéira ?

-Tais-toi !

Je me levai brusquement et passai derrière elle. Quand elle se retourna, la surprise se lisait sur son visage.

-Tseng ? Où es-tu passé ?

Je haussai les épaules et prit le chemin de la gare la plus proche, le pas rageur. Peu m'importait de savoir que le chemin du retour pour Elmyra et Aerith serait plus ardu en raison des monstres, peu m'importait de savoir que cette pauvre femme risquait de se poser bien des questions suite à ma disparition subite… La seule chose qui me dérangeait était que je n'aurais peut-être pas dû utiliser mes dons pour me rendre invisible…

Je souris légèrement quand je repense à ces souvenirs, mais ce n'est pas sans une petite pointe de tristesse. Elmyra a raison. Un jour, qui sait si je n'aurai pas à être violent avec Aerith ? En attendant que ce jour arrive, je préfère détourner les yeux pour ne pas voir la réalité en face et ne pas songer à ce futur qui sait peut-être… probable.

**NdVixen :** Le chapitre 1 était plutôt axé sur Reno, celui-ci sur Tseng… Bon, honnêtement, j'aime pas beaucoup Aerith… non, je blague. Je déteste Aerith (et les héroïnes de FF en général). Elle m'énerve, elle est trop parfaite et son seul défaut est sa naïveté excessive. Mais bon, je dois me tenir au scénario du jeu donc, pas de défouloir sur Aerith… Enfin, pas pour le moment . P.NdVixen : désolé pour le temps entre les chapitres ! …connexion Internet… toujours pas rétablie…


	3. Discretion please

**Warning :** violence, sexe (PG-13)

**Chapitre 3 :** Discretion please

_J'aime bien Reno. Avec lui on est toujours sûrs d'avoir des ennuis pas possibles, mais surtout de bien se marrer. Je sais pas comment il fait pour se mettre dans toutes ces situations, et encore moins comment il fait pour s'en sortir… Tseng, lui, est presque son strict opposé, il est calme et réfléchit, alors que le rouquin au contraire est survolté et impulsif. A eux deux, ils me font vraiment rire… _

-Silence ! siffla Tseng.

-Mais j'ai rien dit, bordel !

Tseng prit une grande inspiration et souffla doucement, une fausse expression de sérénité sur le visage. Il faisait souvent ça quand il était presque à bout de nerfs. Reno, lui, arborait un rictus victorieux.

-Je vous explique la stratégie, murmura Tseng sans plus tenir compte de la dispute qu'il venait d'avoir avec Reno.

Le rouquin parut surpris, un peu déçu. Je crois qu'il aurait préféré que Tseng continue à s'énerver et finisse par sortir de ses gongs.

-Je m'occupe du meurtre et vous vous occupez de neutraliser les gardiens. Ils sont quatre, ça ne devrait pas vous poser de problèmes, mais essayez de rester discrets, ça me facilitera la tâche. Si vous faites trop de bruit, les résidents vont se réveiller, et il y a du monde à dans cet immeuble… Néanmoins, quoi qu'il arrive, restez à l'extérieur. Vous avez compris ?

-Ouais…, soupira Reno.

Je répondis par mon éternel mutisme et nous partîmes aussitôt. La mission consistait à liquider un trafiquant de materia résidant dans un immeuble assez chic, et donc assez bien protégé. Enfin, je suppose qu'il devait être bien protégé, mais nous ignorions s'il y avait vraiment un bon système de protection en plus des gardes de nuit. Tseng ouvrait la marche et Reno et moi suivions. Le rouquin avait l'air boudeur, les mains rageusement enfoncées dans les poches de son pantalon, son électro-tige calée sous le bras gauche et toujours ses lunettes d'aviateur sur le front… L'immeuble se dessina enfin au détour d'une des rues du Secteur 5, aussi déserte que les autres. Reno connaissait fort bien l'endroit, mais je ne savais pourquoi que depuis peu. Nous nous séparâmes. Je trouvai rapidement un premier gardien et m'approchai de lui par derrière. Je plaquai ma main droite sur sa bouche, passai mon bras gauche autour de son cou et serrai. Il tentait vainement de se débattre, faiblissant rapidement. Enfin, je put relâcher la pression. Je posai son cadavre dans un coin d'ombre et partit à la recherche d'un deuxième garde, mais la première chose que je vis fut un cadavre, bien en vue. Un gardien accourut et se pencha sur son collègue. Il allait donner l'alerte, c'était couru d'avance. Je dégainai rapidement un revolver avec silencieux et visait. Je me retint d'appuyer sur la gâchette juste à temps pour ne pas tirer sur Reno qui venait de sortir de l'ombre et foncer sur le garde. Le type leva la tête à temps pour se faire égorger. Il était décidément plein de surprises cet imbécile… Je tournai brusquement la tête vers la droite. Le quatrième gardien venait de tirer deux balles sur Reno et allait en tirer une troisième. Pas assez de temps pour la réflexion, je lui tirai une balle en pleine tête, il s'écroula et je me précipitai vers Reno. Deux coups de feu, son cri de douleur… ça suffisait amplement à alerter tout l'immeuble… J'examinai rapidement les plaies –une à la main gauche et une dans l'avant-bras. Pour la main, la balle était passée au travers , mais pour les bras, elle était encore logée à l'intérieur…

-Laisse…, murmura-t-il, le souffle court.

Il attrapa le couteau avec lequel il avait égorgé les gardes, essuya le sang sur la lame avec sa veste et prit une grande inspiration avant de commencer à inciser la chair de son avant-bras blessé pour réussir à extraire la balle. Cela ne dura pas très longtemps mais seulement parce qu'il n'y allait pas de main morte pour enfoncer la lame dans la chair. Je restai comme toujours silencieux, regardant avec appréhension l'expression de douleur sur son visage. Enfin, il retira la balle et je put lui lancer un sort de soin de niveau 2 pour le rétablir complètement.

-Merde… y'en a qui se sont réveillés là-haut… Tseng va avoir des emmerdes, j'y vais.

-Reno, non ! Tseng nous a donné des ordres !

-Rien à foutre ! si cet imbécile d'utaien doit crever je préfère que ce soit par ma main !

Et il se précipita aussitôt dans l'immeuble…

°°°

Je savais pas trop pourquoi, mais quand cet idiot de Reno était dans les parages, il fallait toujours que ça se passe mal… J'allais entrer dans l'appartement, tout se déroulait comme prévu, mais voilà, il avait fallut que deux coups de feu soient tirés, et à en juger au cri qui avait suivit, c'était Reno qui avait été touché… Et puis merde, rien à foutre après tout ! J'entrai dans l'appart avec prudence. Personne dans le petit couloir. Sur le mur de droite, un placard, à gauche, une porte, devant moi, une autre porte. J'optai pour celle-là et me retrouvai dans le salon. …Je sentais déjà le danger.

-Lâche ton arme, Turk.

Je sentis le contact froid d'un canon de fusil dans mon dos. C'était mal parti, mais si j'arrivai à faire une diversion je pourrai reprendre l'avantage… Je commençai par lâcher mon revolver. L'homme derrière moi se baissa pour le ramasser et j'en profitai aussitôt pour tenter de l'assommer, mais je reçut deux coups de feu dans le bras gauche.

-Tu croyais peut-être que je serais seul…? me susurra le premier homme tandis que mon regard se posait sur son complice se tenant dans l'embrasure d'une porte, un revolver à la main.

Celui-là était assez petit, blond, et tout dans son physique indiquait qu'il venait des Taudis. L'autre au contraire était un grand brun assez élégant avec un sourire suffisant et un regard hautain. Je sentais que ça allait être plus compliqué que prévu… Le brun me poussa vers une chaise et m'obligea à m'y asseoir, son fusil toujours braqué sur moi.

-On va discuter un peu, tu veux ? Je vais te poser des questions et tu vas y répondre, c'est dans ton intérêt… Alors, pour commencer, t'es venu pour quoi ? me liquider ?

Je restai silencieux.

-Tu ne réponds pas ? Dans ce cas je crois qu'on va bien s'amuser… Tim…

Le blond s'éclipsa deux secondes pour revenir avec une corde et s'affaira à m'entraver efficacement à la chaise. Il se débrouillait bien, mais je devais pouvoir me défaire des liens sans trop de problème, j'étais encore assez doué pour ça…

-Bon, reprit le brun, à partir de maintenant je te conseille de répondre…

Je me terrai dans mon mutisme. Il haussa les épaules et sorti un couteau. Il me menaça avec dans l'espoir d'une réponse, puis lacéra mon épaule gauche, m'arrachant un cri de douleur contenu.

-Alors ?

-Bien sûr que je suis là pour te tuer…, lâchai-je.

-Quelle jolie voix…, se moqua-t-il. Puis-je savoir à qui elle appartient ?

-A un Turk…

-Mauvaise réponse.

Il lacéra mon épaule droite.

-Ton nom, Turk.

-Pourquoi ça vous intéresse ?

Il soupira et regarda mon uniforme en murmurant « ça doit coûter cher, quel dommage de… » et déchira ma veste. J'avais du mal à comprendre pourquoi il ne m'avait pas donné un coup de couteau à moi, mais je ne m'en sentais pas plus rassuré. Il attrapa le col de ma chemise, prêt à faire de même qu'avec ma veste, mais ça, je n'en avais pas grande envie à cause de ce qui pendait au lacet de cuir noué autour de mon cou…

-Tseng des Turks..., soufflai-je.

-Enchanté. Je me nomme William, répliqua-t-il du tac au tac. Dis-moi, je suis sûr que quelqu'un m'a trahi, et j'aimerai bien savoir qui. Je suis également sûr que tu peux me le dire…

-Désolé, je ne sais pas…

Et c'était à moitié vrai. J'étais incapable de retrouver le nom de notre informateur et au plus je le cherchais au plus je m'embrouillais avec les précédents. Il déchira aussitôt ma chemise et son regard se posa aussitôt sur le kunai pendant au lacet de cuir. Celui-là était particulier puisqu' une materia y était incrustée. Une materia unique (m'avait dit ma mère) dont moi-même ne connaissais pas encore l'étendue complète de ses pouvoirs.

-Voilà qui est intéressant… Je n'avais encore jamais vu de materia ainsi… Où l'as-tu trouvée ?

-Je ne sais pas. On me l'a donnée.

-Qui ?

-Vous ne pouvez pas connaître ces personnes…

Je pensais qu'il allait faire quelque chose comme me lacérer le ventre puisqu'il n'avait plus d'étoffe à déchirer, mais non. Et là, je commençais à avoir peur…

-Tu es jeune, quel âge as-tu ? me demanda-t-il soudainement.

-Dix… Dix-huit ans et… demi…, murmurai-je en déglutissant péniblement.

Je ne savais plus trop de quoi j'avais envie : que les autres arrivent et me sortent de là ou qu'ils ne viennent pas et ne voient ainsi pas ce qui se passait. J'aurais eu trop honte. J'étais légèrement paniqué et j'avais, du coup, du mal à me libérer des cordes. Là, ça commençait à ne plus aller du tout…

°°°

Cette fois, j'espérais que c'était le bon étage. J'avais déjà vaguement entendu des coups de feu et des cris, mais ça, c'était au moment où j'étais rentré dans l'immeuble et je n'avais pas réussit à localiser l'étage avec exactitude. Cela faisait un petit bout de temps que je montais et descendais des escaliers en pestant contre l'ascenseur en panne. Une porte ouverte. Je fonçai au bout du couloir, tentant de me déplacer le plus rapidement et le plus discrètement possible. Des voix commençaient à parvenir à mes oreilles.

-Tu vas parler, oui ?

-Merde, arrêtez ça ! Je… …stop…!

-Hahahaha… Qu'il est adorable. Tu ne connaissais pas ce genre de torture, c'est ça ? Tu manque peut-être aussi d'expérience pour certaines choses de la vie, hein ? Hahahaha… Réponds où je recommence…

Tseng et un homme. Je secouai la tête. Je ne savais pas trop ce que cet homme était en train de faire à Tseng et je n'avais pas réellement envie de le savoir, mais je ne pouvais pas rester là à rien faire. Je bondis à l'intérieur et repérai un homme blond au fond de la pièce. Je lui logeai deux balles entre les deux yeux et tournai les yeux vers l'homme qui faisait face à Tseng. Je restai un instant tétanisé par la situation. Tseng, ligoté à une chaise, blessé, les vêtements déchirés, et devant lui, cet homme, un genou à terre pour être à hauteur pour… tenant son… avec sa main et… Je levai mon flingue vers lui, la bouche bée, l'air ahuri.

-Merde… par Odin… Redsly…! souffla-t-il.

J'appuyai sur la gâchette et il se retrouva avec une balle dans l'épaule. Je pressai à nouveau la détente et il se retrouva avec une balle dans l'autre épaule. Je ne le quittai pas des yeux, même pour couper les liens de Tseng à l'aide de mon couteau. Je n'avais pas envie de regarder Tseng. Il devait être suffisamment humilié comme ça… Une fois libre, il se remit debout aussitôt, referma son pantalon et s'approcha du type gisant à terre. Ce type connaissait mon nom… J'avais l'impression de le reconnaître. J'avais dû le voir il y avait longtemps… Mais Tseng ne me laissa pas éclaircir ce mystère.

-Tu vas regretter d'avoir agi de la sorte avec moi…, murmura-t-il. Reno, sors. S'il te plait.

Pour la première fois, j'obéis à Tseng sans tergiverser.

°°°

Je récupérai mon kunai et passai délicatement mes doigts sur la materia. Elle était assez semblable à une pierre de lune, d'un blanc pur, mais sa surface reflétait le rouge du sang encore chaud coulant hors des veines que l'on vient de trancher. Je me penchai sur cet espèce de pervers et traçai un fin sillon rouge sur sa poitrine après l'avoir dénudée. Il poussa aussitôt un hurlement de pure douleur.

-Hum, ça fait mal, hein ? La lame coupe, froide à un point tel que la morsure se transforme en brûlure, tu as l'impression que des braises incandescentes se glissent dans la plaie et s'éparpillent dans chaque couche de ton corps, s'y enfonçant toujours plus profond, toujours plus facilement. Puis la douleur disparaît… Mais il suffit que je te donne un autre coup pour qu'elle reprenne dans chaque plaie que je t'aurais faite. N'est-ce pas… merveilleux ? Tu aimes la torture, alors tu vas adorer ça…!

Et je ne retint plus mes coups, lacérant son corps de part en part sans plus me soucier de ses hurlements, laissant libre court à ma fureur. Les secondes elles-même devaient lui paraître atrocement longues… Dehors, les gens commençaient à sortir et la situation allait se compliquer sérieusement. Je finis par planter mon kunai dans sa gorge, bien sur la gauche, puis d'un mouvement brusque, je l'écorchai vif. Ses hurlements se turent aussitôt et je me relevai. J'avisai un instant ma personne. Mes habits étaient déchirés et j'étais couvert de sang… ça n'allait pas passer inaperçu… Tant pis. Je me rendis invisible et sortis de l'appart. Reno avait empoigné son électro-tige et se tenait en position défensive face à plusieurs hommes armés, visiblement inquiets, craignant peut-être qu'on s'en prenne à leurs familles. Aux pieds du rouquin, un type était déjà complètement knock-outé…

-Ne dis rien, je t'expliquerai après, mais on se casse d'ici et en vitesse…, murmurai-je à l'oreille de Reno.

Il sembla un instant troublé, mais obéit tout de même, prenant la direction des escaliers. Un homme se jeta à l'intérieur de l'appartement et dut sans doute voir ma victime, car il ressortit en criant « ils ont descendu William ! » et il tira en direction de Reno. Néanmoins, c'était moi qui étais derrière lui. Je reçut la balle dans le flanc droit au moment où je me retournai mais parvint à faire ricocher la deuxième balle qu'avait tiré le type avec mon kunai. Comprenant qu'il se passait quelque chose de vraiment louche, ils ne bougèrent plus… On l'avait échappée belle… pour le moment.

°°°

J'étais un peu gêné, je ne savais pas trop comment réagir face à tout ça. Tseng était sacrément affaiblit, il avait perdu pas mal de sang, et il fallait lui retirer les trois balles qu'il avait reçues avant toute chose. Néanmoins, je refusais d'attendre plus longtemps, j'avais presque peur qu'il clamse dans mes bras. Je m'arrêtai à un palier et le forçai à s'asseoir, adossé au mur. J'incrustai rapidement une materia de soin dans un bracelet. Voyant cela, il tenta de me repousser, mais j'attrapai ses poings et plongeai mon regard dans le sien.

-Tseng, tu veux vraiment mourir de façon aussi conne ?

-Reno… tu te fais chier… à t'occuper de moi ?

Il ferma les yeux et s'effondra. Je le rattrapai juste à temps pour qu'il ne heurte pas violemment le sol et l'allongeai. Je saisis ses mains, mais ses doigts ne se refermèrent pas sur les miens. Il était inconscient. Parce qu'il avait perdu trop de sang ? parce qu'il était trop faible ? parce qu'il était en état de choc…? Je n'en savais rien et je m'en foutais. Je le maudissais par Odin, Shiva, Ifrit et d'autres encore. Je posai ma tête contre sa poitrine pour vérifier qu'il n'avait pas fait d'arrêt cardiaque, tant qu'il y était, puis plaçai ma main droite sur la plaie de son épaule droite. Je n'étais pas sûr de ce que je faisais, mais je ne perdais rien à essayer. Je me concentrai, le temps de sentir la magie circuler dans mon corps, se rassembler dans ma main droite et glisser le long de mes doigts pour finalement s'en échapper et guérir la plaie. Je renouvelai l'expérience pour la deuxième plaie, puis m'attaquai à l'extraction des balles. Je commençai par son bras et notai tout de suite que le sang coagulé avait collé le tissu de ses vêtements à la peau. Je commençai donc par déchirer les manches de sa veste et de sa chemise avant de me lancer dans le travail d'extraction. Ce fut assez rapide et je put soigner la plaie comme je l'avais fait pour les épaules. Il ne restait plus que le flanc que j'expédiai en vitesse. Je secouai un peu Tseng et passai mes mains sur son visage avec douceur, tentant par la même occasion de retirer le sang qui maculait sa peau couleur miel. Enfin, enfin il entrouvrit les yeux, puis les ouvrit complètement.

-Reno…? je…

-Holà, reste calme, tu veux…?

-Merde… C'est toi qui me demande ça… à moi…? souffla-t-il.

J'échappai un léger rire.

-Tais-toi, imbécile. T'as faillit y passer…

-Fais pas le fier, Reno, tu as désobéit à mes ordres… je me trompe ?

-Et quoi ? Si j'étais pas venu tu…

-Ce n'est pas le problème, coupa-t-il. Quand je donne des ordres, je tiens à ce qu'ils soient respectés. Ça va pour cette fois… mais seulement si…

-Compris, je parlerai pas de ce qui s'est passé là-haut… Mais… heu… Tseng… Ce salaud, enfin, comment tu t'es retrouvé dans cette situation ?

Il baissa les yeux… Je regrettais mes mots, mais d'un autre côté, je me disais qu'il valait peut-être mieux qu'il parle maintenant pour vider son sac…

-Ils se doutaient qu'ils auraient affaire aux Turks et je suis tombé dans une sorte d'embuscade… Ils étaient deux, armés, et moi, désarmé… Je pouvais pas prendre trop de risques mais j'ai été un peu trop loin dans leur jeu. Ils m'ont attaché à cette chaise et le brun a tenté de me soutirer des informations toutes plus inutiles les unes que les autres… il s'amusait avec moi, quoi…

Il se tut et se plaqua une main sur les yeux, tentant de se calmer en prenant de bonnes inspirations avant de souffler doucement.

-Merde… Je crois que je vais te détester encore plus qu'avant, Reno. Comment j'ai put me faire avoir comme ça ? Et en plus c'est toi qui me sauve la vie. La honte…! C'est ridicule… C'est…

-…Fini. Si t'as pas envie d'en parler, on en parle pas, mais commence pas à me faire chier ! m'énervai-je soudainement.

Il avait eu un sacré coup de bol que je le tire d'affaire ! Si l'autre enfoiré de garde m'avait pas tiré dessus, je serais jamais entré dans l'immeuble et lui, serait peut-être déjà mort ou pire… Et il osait encore se plaindre ! Je me levai brusquement, tendant soudainement l'oreille.

-De toute façon on a plus le temps de discuter, on a intérêt à se barrer d'ici et vite !

Des bruits de pas dans la cage d'escalier… et des voix… masculines. Visiblement, les types de tout à l'heure voulaient s'assurer que nous avions foutu le camp, mais ils semblaient être plus nombreux. Ils avaient dû appeler des renforts… Pas le temps de réfléchir d'avantage, j'attrapai la main de Tseng et dévalai les escaliers aussi vite que je le pouvais, sautant parfois quelques marches, m'accrochant à la barre métallique qui se trouvait à chaque palier, quand l'escalier changeait de direction. Tseng me suivait plutôt bien, visiblement remis de ses blessures…On arrivait presque en bas, mais je stoppai soudainement la descente.

-Merde…

D'autres hommes montaient…

-On remonte !

Evidement, monter prenait plus de temps, mais nous maintenions une bonne distance entre nous et nos poursuivants. Les choses se compliquèrent quand le groupe qui descendait commença à son tour à se faire entendre…

-Voilà une porte…, murmura Tseng.

Il appuya sur la poignée, mais la porte refusa obstinément de bouger.

-Me dis pas que c'est…

-…Fermé, coupa-t-il. C'est Rude le spécialiste pour enfoncer les portes… mais bon, à moins que t'aie de quoi crocheter la serrure, je ne vois qu'une solution. Passe-moi ton flingue, le mien est resté là-haut.

Je m'exécutai et Tseng régla son compte à la serrure d'un coup de feu puis donna un grand coup de pied dans la porte qui s'ouvrit avec fracas.

-T'es taré de faire tout ce boucan !

-Pas du tout, c'est juste une petite ruse, tu vas voir.

Au bout du couloir, il y avait une fenêtre donnant sur la rue, mais sauter du sixième étage était tout de même… risqué. Néanmoins, Tseng me fit signe d'attendre, courut jusqu'à la fenêtre et brisa la vitre, tirant un coup dedans puis l'achevant avec la crosse de l'arme. Il sortit une petite corde d'environ un mètre à peine, noua une extrémité à un radiateur juste sous la fenêtre et jeta l'autre au dehors comme s'il comptait s'évader par-là. Il me rejoignit et n'eut que le temps de me plaquer dans un coin d'ombre. Deux secondes plus tard, tous nos poursuivants faisaient irruption dans le couloir et se précipitaient vers la fenêtre à la vue de la corde. Je compris aussitôt le subterfuge et me glissai dans la cage d'escalier à la suite de Tseng, tentant de faire le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas être repéré trop vite.

-C'est un leurre ! Les salauds !

Les hommes ne tardèrent pas à se faire entendre derrière nous. La peur me donnait des ailes, j'avais eu le temps de voir le genre d'arme dont certains étaient armés : le genre à vous faire exploser la tête d'une seule balle. Enfin, la porte du rez-de-chaussée. Je me fichai bien de savoir si elle était ouverte ou non, j'arrachai mon flingue des mains de Tseng, tirai deux coups dans la serrure, attrapai la barre métallique, sautai et défonçai la porte d'un puissant coup de pied. Il ne restait plus qu'à sortir du bâtiment.

-Reno ! Repasse-moi le flingue, on doit pas laisser de traces !

-Imbécile, ils ont déjà compris qui on est !

-DISCUTE PAS !

Tseng qui s'énerve sans que je l'aie cherché… Ouah… Quel talent ! Je lui filai le revolver et il m'indiqua de le suivre, courant en tirant régulièrement pour exploser toutes les caméras sur notre chemin. La porte n'était plus loin, mais il restait encore quelques caméras pour nous « barrer » la route. En revanche, il ne restait plus de munitions. Tseng échappa un juron et s'arrêta brusquement, sortit un kunai d'une poche intérieure de sa veste ainsi qu'un petit rouleau de fil de nylon, en noua un bout au petit anneau qui terminait le manche de la lame et lança cette dernière dans une caméra avec une précision fulgurante, tira sèchement sur le fil pour récupérer son arme et réitéra l'opération avec les autres caméras. Je sentis soudainement une sueur froide dans mon dos. Les mecs arrivaient…

-Plus vite, Tseng ! Et qu'est-ce qu'on s'emmerde avec des putains de caméras ?

-La ferme !

Il acheva la dernière et nous pûmes enfin sortir, poursuivis par la horde de tarés. Face à nous, Rude, toujours impassible, flingue en main. Il braqua son arme vers nous et tira… juste entre nous deux. J'entendis un cri suivit de nombre de jurons. Je risquai un rapide coup d'œil et put admirer le talent de mon collègue : il avait tiré dans le genou de l'homme en tête, lequel s'était aussitôt cassé la gueule, entraînant la chute des autres. Un vrai jeu de quilles. Néanmoins, ce n'était pas le moment de traîner, certains mecs commençaient déjà à se relever… Nous étions presque dans la rue quand j'entendis une détonation dans mon dos. Une vive douleur dans le genou droit m'assaillit et je m'effondrai aussitôt. Rude revint sur ses pas, m'attrapa et reprit sa course, rattrapant rapidement Tseng sans se soucier de mes gémissements de douleur. Il finit par me balancer sur le sol d'une ruelle obscure quand nous fûmes certains d'être en sécurité. Tseng et lui ahanaient, tentant de reprendre leur souffle. L'utaien fini par s'effondrer à côté de moi et examina mon genou blessé.

-…T'ont pas loupé…, murmura-t-il.

-Ils avaient des calibres pour balles à fragmentation…, gémis-je. Je sais pas combien j'ai de plombs dans le genou, mais ça fait vachement mal…

-Oh, pauvre…, se moqua Tseng.

-Hum, c'est pas le moment de plaisanter, coupa Rude. Ce genre de plaie ça peut faire des dégâts et va falloir retirer tous les plombs avant toute autre intervention…

J'étais épaté, j'avais rarement entendu Rude aligner autant de mots à la fois. Mais je n'en étais pas moins rassuré, au contraire…

-Ouais, bon, on peut pas faire ça ici, soupira Tseng. Rude, tu te sens de le porter jusqu'au QG ? Je te relaierai, si tu veux…

Rude hocha la tête, sans doute pour ne pas avoir à prononcer un mot de plus et m'attrapa sans grande douceur pour me charger sur son épaule comme un vulgaire sac à patates. Je me mis aussitôt à lui taper dans le dos en protestant vivement.

-Eh ho ! On a encore du chemin ! Tu pourrais me porter mieux que ça quand même ! Je suis blessé, merde !

-Bof…

Il finit tout de même par me prendre sur son dos et se mit en marche à la suite de Tseng.

-Tseng, tu pourrais m'expliquer ton super argument de tout à l'heure ? Tu sais, « pas laisser de trace » là…, lançai-je soudainement.

-C'est simple, la seule preuve de notre implication dans ce meurtre est le témoignage de tous ces hommes. Ce qui ne vaut absolument rien pour la Shin-Ra. En revanche, des images seraient plus compromettantes…

Je n'avais pas vu les choses sous cet angle… En fait, Tseng était un plutôt bon stratège… Le coup du leurre avec la corde, par exemple, j'y aurais jamais pensé… D'ailleurs…

-Qu'est-ce que tu foutais avec cette corde sur toi ?

-T'occupes, j'ai souvent ce genre de trucs sur moi pour parer à ce genre d'éventualités…

-Ah… …Hé ! C'était quoi ça !

Il m'avait semblé voir un éclat d'argent dans un coin d'ombre. Comme un reflet de lumière sur une lame. J'avais touché dans le mille… Un homme d'une taille aussi impressionnante que sa maigreur sortit de l'ombre, un sabre à la main. Ses traits étaient tirés et son visage avait quelque chose d'étrange qui le rendait presque inhumain. Il était vêtu d'une sorte de blouse et semblait s'être battu récemment. Son regard se posa sur nous. Un regard fou, effrayant. Il ouvrit la bouche comme pour parler, mais seul un grognement en sorti. Il retroussa soudainement ses lèvres comme un chien retrousse ses babines, nous laissant voir une dentition des plus inhabituelles pour un humain. Je commençais d'ailleurs à songer que ce type n'était pas, ne pouvait pas, être humain. Il fit claquer ses mâchoires aux crocs canins et à l'apparence solide, capable de réduire la chaire en charpie, puis lâcha son couteau et écarta les bras, comme s'il s'apprêtait à nous sauter dessus, ce qu'il allait sûrement faire. Je remarquai alors la taille impressionnante de ses ongles, non, griffes. Longues. Acérées.

-Tseng ? On fait quoi face à…ce truc ?

-Nous faisons partie du service de maintien de l'ordre public… S'il est agressif, on le liquide…, répondit-il calmement.

La créature se jeta aussitôt vers nous. Tseng et Rude s'écartèrent et je m'armai rapidement de mon électro-tige et indiquait à Rude de me lâcher. J'attaquai la bête de dos, lui sautant dessus et l'électrocutant. Elle se retrouva comme paralysée et Rude l'attrapa au cou et lui cassa la colonne vertébrale. Ç'avait été plutôt rapide en fin de compte…

-Il était déjà affaibli, remarqua Tseng. C'est étrange…

Il s'agenouilla près du cadavre et remonta la manche gauche de sa blouse jusqu'à l'épaule où « BA-613 » était tatoué.

-Je crois que le professeur Hojo a perdu un de ses précieux spécimens, en conclu-je.

Chat m'avait un peu parlé de son boulot avec Hojo et des petites habitudes du scientifique…

-Rude, ramasse Reno et on est repartis…, souffla Tseng visiblement excédé.

Le reste du chemin se fit sans trop de problème. Le réceptionniste de l'équipe de nuit blêmit en nous voyant entrer. Nous n'avions pas fière allure… Tseng était couvert de sang et sa veste et sa chemise déchirées laissaient voir les traces de sa torture, Rude était crevé à force de me trimballer sur son dos, et moi j'avais la jambe droite couverte de sang… Quelle joyeuse équipe… Un petit tour à l'infirmerie s'imposa donc. L'infirmière s'occupant de Tseng fit rapidement disparaître toute cicatrice à l'aide de magie, mais pour moi, c'était plus délicat… Radiographie, petit passage sur le billard pour retirer ces satanés plombs puis tout réparer…

**NdVixen :** Et voilà, ça commence à être un peu plus sanglant. Pour les reviews (et, s'il vous plaît, prenez le temps pour ça, même si c'est juste quelques mots, c'est toujours agréable et je vous répondrai dans la mesure du possible P.NdVixen : toujours pas de connexion).


	4. Hidden Memories

**Warning :** violence mineure, sexe (NC-17R)

**Chapitre 4 :** Hidden Memories

_Ne faire plus qu'un avec le bâtonnet de bois, qu'il devienne le prolongement du corps, que l'esprit s'unifie avec le corps… _

J'approchai le bâton du bord extérieur du bol puis le collai contre le métal sans faire de bruit et commençai la rotation, frottant avec douceur le bout de bois contre le récipient métallique. La surface de l'eau commença à se troubler sur les bords, de petites stries la ridant tandis que le son cristallin s'élevait peu à peu, d'abord imperceptible et grave, puis gagnant lentement les aigus et davantage de volume sonore. Entrer en phase, en harmonie… en osmose avec l'onde sonore, garder un mouvement régulier. Je fixai mon regard sur l'eau ondoyante. J'avais atteint une tonalité qui me plaisait et je continuai à la faire résonner ainsi pendant un instant au terme duquel je décollai le bâtonnet de bois du bol pour donner un petit coup sur le bord métallique, produisant ainsi une note claire. D'un mouvement de la main gauche sur laquelle était posée le bol je troublai un instant la surface du liquide qui, suivant mon mouvement, entama un va-et-vient d'avant en arrière, léchant le métal et troublant l'onde y circulant, la faisant osciller entre deux tonalités distinctes. Je poursuivis ce mouvement jusqu'à ce que l'onde cesse d'émettre le moindre perceptible son pour l'oreille humaine et renouvelai l'exercice… J'avais à peine commencé à faire à nouveau résonner le bol qu'un accord de guitare me tira de ma transe avec brutalité.

-Reno… Espèce de sale…

Les murs n'étaient pas bien insonorisés, mais j'espérais que ce crétin de rouquin serait un peu plus tolérant. Quelle folie ! Que pouvais-je bien espérer de Reno ! Sa guitare s'était tue. A tout hasard, je recommençai l'exercice. Nouvel accord de guitare. Cet idiot avait monté le son de son ampli…

-Tu veux jouer à çaaaa…, murmurai-je entre mes dents en foudroyant le mur mitoyen du regard.

Je rangeai mon instrument et optai pour quelque chose de plus bruyant. Leur ancien propriétaire n'avait plus les moyens de s'en servir depuis notre rencontre. Notamment parce qu'au court de notre entrevue de quelques secondes, je l'avais tué. Je jetai un coup d'œil satisfait, vérifiai que la peau du tom était bien tendue, attrapai des baguettes de bois et un petit tambour de bois. En dernier renfort, j'avais déniché un couvercle de casserole capable de produire des sons aussi beaux que puissants.

-C'est parti…

°°°

_J'y crois pas ! Il entre dans mon jeu ! Le pauvre, il n'a aucune chance face à tout le matériel que j'ai ici… _

J'attrapai rapidement un micro que je collai à la cloison pour enregistrer tous les rythmes qu'il jouait sur ses divers instruments et cherchai rapidement de quoi lui casser les oreilles dans ma banque de donnée. Quelques rythmes plus les siens, et on y était ! Je regroupai rapidement tous les baffles que je pouvais trouver près du mur et cliquai sur « play ».

Rythmes constants, rythmes de cymbales (il avait ça ! En fait, ça devait plutôt être des couvercles…), tom, quelques accords de guitare et encore un autre rythme sur tambour de bois… Je bloquai une seconde. En arrangeant un peu les choses…

-Hééééé… ça donnerait… plutôt… bien…!

Je cliquai aussitôt sur « stop » et me précipitai hors de mon appart pour aller tambouriner à la porte de Tseng.

-TSEEEEENG ! OUVRE ! OUVRE, BORDEL ! FAUT QU'ON PARLE !

-Pas envie ! fous le camp, crétin !

-Fais chier ! Si t'ouvres pas cette porte c'est moi qui le ferai ! Personne n'entrave la route de Reno des Turks !

-Tu rêves en couleurs !

Je plissai mes lèvres en un rictus malicieux et sortit une carte magnétique d'une de mes poches. C'était le Chat qui me l'avait donnée à tester. Je la passais dans la fente de sécurité et le système ne tarda pas à rendre l'âme. Je poussai la porte et entrai sous le regard effaré de Tseng.

-Tseng, désolé de t'avoir… euh… embêté, mais à nous deux je suis sûr qu'il y a moyen de faire un thème musical génial !

-Rien à foutre, sors d'ici !

-Pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas donné une réponse positive à ma demande ! Aide-moi à faire ce thème ! Tu le regretteras pas !

Il se leva, visiblement résolu à me foutre à la porte lui même puisque nécessité se faisait.

-D'accord, j'ai compris ! Je m'excuse pour tout ce que je t'ai fait endurer ! Mais aide-moi ! Je te demande pas grand chose ! Tu pourras me demander n'importe quoi en échange ! Enfin, presque n'importe quoi !

Il s'arrêta et me lança un regard amusé emprunt de malice.

-N'importe quoi, hein…? Héhéhéhé… D'accord. Je veux que tu te prosterne à genoux devant moi, que tu t'excuses…

_LE SALAUD ! _

-Hum… Bon… Si y a vraiment que ça pour avoir une réponse positive de ta part…

Il avait l'air surpris que j'abandonne si vite. Je m'agenouillai et relevai les yeux vers lui. Mon regard se posa aussitôt sur la caméra numérique dernier cri qu'il tenait.

-Excuse-toi !

-C'est quoi ce délire ! Vire-moi cette caméra !

-Non, non, non… C'est bien plus amusant comme ça. Allez, fais-moi de belles excuses ! Sinon il se pourrait que je changes d'avis…

-Sale… Hum…

Je baissai les yeux et restai silencieux un court instant.

-Tseng, je m'excuse pour tout ce que je t'ai fais endurer mais s'il te plaît aide-moi à faire ce fichu thème !

-Hahahaha…(c'est qu'il le fait en plus !) Encore, encore ! Appelle-moi Maître pour voir !

Je lâchai un léger grognement et serrai les dents.

-Maître…

-Parfait ! Tu m'appelleras comme ça pendant une semaine et tu m'obéiras durant tout ce temps même en dehors de tes heures de service ! Est-ce que ça te va ?

-Rhaah ! t'en rajoutes là ! Mon sens du sacrifice a ses limites ! Surtout pour un type comme toi ! Et éteints cette fichue caméra !

Je lui sautai dessus et le plaquai au sol, lui faisant ainsi lâcher la caméra, mais il me retint pour m'empêcher de la récupérer.

-D'accord ! Je te règle ton compte et après je m'occupe de cette saloper'…

Il me décocha un direct du droit avant que je n'aie put terminer ma phrase et je me retrouvai cloué au sol. Il allait encore me donner un coup mais j'esquivai et attrapai son poing, lui imposant une toute autre trajectoire pour retourner sa force contre lui et arriver à le faire basculer sur le dos. Je tentai de l'immobiliser, joignant ses poignets au dessus de sa tête et lui envoyai un crochet du droit. Je n'avais pas dosé ma force et je fut un peu surpris en voyant un fin filet carmin s'échapper d'entre ses lèvres. Ce moment d'inattention lui fut profitable pour m'envoyer un bon coup de genou dans le ventre. Je m'écroulai aussitôt sur lui, lâchant également ses poignets. J'avais les nerfs à fleur de peau, ma respiration était saccadée et dans mes yeux défilait toute ma fureur. En voyant son visage si proche du mien, et la sérénité qui s'y lisait, je me sentais un peu stupide. Il en fallait si peu pour m'énerver… Mon regard rencontra un instant le sien, emplit de malice, un peu méprisant aussi… puis se posa sur ses lèvres maculées de sang. Je fermai les yeux un instant. J'étais si troublé tout d'un coup… nos lèvres se frôlaient presque et je pouvais sentir l'odeur du sang, la chaleur du souffle de Tseng, le goût du sang… Le goût du sang ! Je rouvris brusquement les yeux, lui décochai un crochet du gauche et frappai encore pour arriver à me dégager de son étreinte tandis que lui-même continuait à me rouer de coups. Je me jetai sur la caméra avec l'espoir de l'éteindre enfin, mais Tseng me plaqua sur le sol et la caméra retomba à nouveau par terre. A présent c'était lui qui m'attaquait…

-Alors, « Reno des Turks »… Tu te défile ?

-Ah ça ! Jamais ! fulminai-je. C'est toi qui va me supplier dans quelques instants !

Je le fixai, un rictus haineux aux lèvres. Le goût du sang… de son sang… sur mes lèvres, et maintenant dans ma bouche… Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il s'était passé, mais ce goût métallisé attisait le feu de ma colère. Je me jetai sur lui et feintai une attaque directe pour finalement l'attaquer par derrière avec une rapidité dont je ne me serais pas cru capable. Je parvint à l'immobiliser et il échappa un juron.

-Reno…! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire !

Je reçut un coup dans le dos et lâchai prise, tombant à genoux les yeux fixés sur Tseng qui se volatilisait en un nuage de fumée argentée sous mon regard ahuri. Je tournai la tête et vis Tseng, derrière moi… Avais-je eu une hallucination ! Il ramassa la caméra, l'éteignit et s'assit par terre en soupirant.

-Tseng ! bon sang ! Tu vas m'expliquer ce qu'y s'est passé ! J'y comprends plus rien !

-Va fermer la porte…, m'ordonna-t-il dans un murmure.

Je donnai un bon coup de pied dedans pour la claquer et rejoignit Tseng.

-Ton sang d'abord, comment il s'est retrouvé sur mes lèvres ! éclatai-je.

Il me lança un regard surpris et me fit signe de venir s'asseoir auprès de lui. Il déplia un petit écran plat sur le côté de la caméra et repassa le petit film qui venait d'être enregistré (les angles de vue étaient étrangement foireux…).

-Tu peux comprendre que je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu me poses cette question alors que c'est TOI qui a posé tes lèvres sur les miennes, crétin ! siffla-t-il.

J'étais tout à fait conscient de l'air complètement ahuri que je devais avoir, mais… C'était un accident !

-Non ! Je n'ai pas PU faire ça ! C'est ridicule ! C'était un accident ! ….…Changeons de sujet ! C'était quoi ce tour de magie que tu m'as fait là !

-C'était pas de la magie et crois-moi bien, si tu venais à parler de ça à quiconque, je te le ferai sévèrement regretter. C'est pour avoir divulgué de tels secrets à la Shin-Ra que ton père était sous la haute surveillance d'Utai !

Je sentis mon sang se glacer. Mon père ?

-NE ME PARLE PAS DE MON PERE ! hurlai-je aussitôt.

Je me levai et quittai la pièce, le laissant planté là comme l'imbécile qu'il était et m'enfermai chez moi. Mon père…? Quoi mon père ? mon père… Je revoyais son visage souriant, rieur… Il était si gentil quand il jouait avec Siam et moi. Il m'aimait beaucoup et je le savais, il me le prouvait… Il était la personne la plus importante pour moi. Mais quand la personne la plus chère à vos yeux commet une erreur, la déception n'en est que plus grande. Et ce soir là… Papa… Tu ne pouvais pas commettre une plus grosse erreur. Tu m'as déçut comme jamais je n'aurais cru que cela fut possible. Je t'en ai voulu, je t'en ai voulu tu ne peux savoir à quel point… Je t'aimais, je t'adorais… Je t'ai détesté, je t'ai haït… Alors pourquoi est-ce que je ressens ce manque depuis ta mort ?

°

J'avais six ans à l'époque. Siam en avait douze et elle travaillait déjà, faisant de petits boulots pour la Shin-Ra, pour le Département de Recherche Scientifique… J'étais tout seul à la maison ce soir là. Tout seul si on ignorait mes parents et tous ces gens invités pour boire un pot-de-vin… Je n'avais pas tout compris, mais il me semblait que le grand type brun, élégant et bien habillé, celui qui n'arrêtait pas de parler avec mon père, était quelqu'un d'assez riche et qu'une alliance financière avec lui serait des plus profitables. J'avais entendu ça à table, pendant une discussion entre mes parents.

-Reno ! Viens un peu par ici ! m'appela mon père.

J'accourut aussitôt et il posa ses mains sur mes épaules avec un grand sourire.

-Voici mon fils, Reno. Je t'avais parlé de lui…

-Hé bien Rudyard… Il est encore plus adorable que je ne l'imaginais ton fiston !

-Hahahaha, toujours le mot pour plaire, Will !

Will posa son regard sur moi. Ce soir là, Yokiko avait passé une heure à m'habiller, me coiffer… bref, tout faire pour que je sois « beau comme un prince d'Utai ». Je portais un uniforme noir très simple, fait sur mesures pour moi, ainsi qu'un kimono gris sombre à bordures bordeaux et brodé de motifs végétaux d'un rouge pourpre. Comme ça, j'avais l'air impeccable. Seuls mes cheveux s'étaient montrés indomptables face au peigne.

-Rudyard… Depuis deux heures tu me vante tous les avantages d'une alliance et j'avoue que je me laisse quelque peu séduire, cela semble en effet intéressant… Mais si tu pouvais m'accorder juste un petit moment de réflexion… en bonne compagnie. Tu ne laisserais pas ton hôte tout seul, n'est-ce pas ? Je pourrais réfléchir en compagnie de Reno par exemple…

-William… je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre…, murmura mon père.

Moi je ne comprenais pas non plus. J'étais trop jeune à l'époque. Mais je n'allais pas tarder… à comprendre.

-Il ne se souviendra de rien et tu as VRAIMENT besoin de mon soutien, n'est-ce pas ?

Mon père parut embêté et William sortit un gros billet de banque d'une de ses poche et le secoua devant son nez.

-Un acompte de 1000 Gils… ça te va ? Et il y en aura d'autres… si tu me laisse réfléchir un peu avec lui. Qu'en dis-tu Rudy ?

-Salopard, tu profites bien de la merde des autres, hein…, siffla-t-il en attrapant le billet.

Il s'accroupit face à moi, me tenant à nouveau par les épaules.

-Reno, écoute-moi… William va peut-être passer la nuit ici, alors tu veux bien lui montrer la chambre d'amis ? Et surtout sois poli avec lui et fais bien tout ce qu'il pourrait te demander, hein !

Il avait un sourire douloureux… William me prit par la main et je le guidai innocemment à travers la maison. Arrivés dans ladite chambre d'invité, il ferma la porte à clé et me poussa doucement vers le lit. Je restai debout, le lit derrière moi et lui accroupit face à moi. Il n'avait pas allumé toutes les lampe et seule une lumière tamisée éclairait la pièce. Il commença à retirer la ceinture de mon kimono et je tentais aussitôt de l'arrêter, mais il me jeta un regard sévère.

-Ton papa t'as dit d'être poli avec moi, et de te plier à tous mes… désirs… Alors tu vas te laisser faire sans rien dire sans quoi il ne sera pas content du tout et tu seras puni… Mmh…?

Je n'osai rien dire, effrayé, et hochai juste la tête. Il retira complètement ma ceinture puis passa ses mains sur mon cou et les fit glisser sur mes épaules pour retirer mon kimono, dévoilant la peau blanche de mes épaules nues. Il contempla un instant mon uniforme sans manche puis entreprit de le retirer aussi. Une fois mon torse dénudé il commença à caresser ma peau de ses longues mains manucurées. Je commençais à frissonner de terreur. Il me regardait avec des yeux fous d'un sentiment que je ne connaissais alors pas : le désir. Il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes, puis les caressa du bout de sa langue avant de s'emparer de ma bouche avec fougue tandis que ses mains s'affairaient à dénuder le bas de mon corps. Là, il m'assit sur le lit et quitta ma bouche, descendant vers mon ventre en léchant mon corps, mon cou, mon torse, mon vente, mon…

-Qu'… Qu'est-ce que vous faites !

-Essaies juste de te souvenir de ce que je vais te faire…, murmura-t-il d'une voix étrangement rauque.

D'abord sa langue sur mon sexe, puis ses lèvres allant et venant… Je ne voulais pas ! Je ne voulais pas qu'il me fasse ça !

_Je ne veux pas ! Papa ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi cet homme m'inflige-t-il ça ? Il t'a donné de l'argent… C'est pour l'avoir que tu lui permet de me faire ça ? Tu le laisse m'humilier et me souiller juste pour de l'argent ? Papa… Pourquoi…? Je croyais que tu m'aimais, mais j'ai l'impression que tu aimes l'argent encore plus que moi… Je me serais trompé sur ton compte ? Papa… Si tu m'aimes, sors-moi de cet Enfer ! _

Mes joues étaient inondées de larmes silencieuses et mon sexe de sa salive. Il soupirait et grognait de plaisir sans se soucier de la douleur qu'il m'infligeait. Enfin, il se retira, mais je devinais déjà que la suite ne pourrait qu'être pire. Il me rejoignit sur le lit et se remit à caresser mon corps.

-Maintenant, on va inverser les rôles…, me susurra-t-il à l'oreille d'une voix mielleuse.

Il me fit descendre du lit et me présenta son sexe tendu comme la corde d'un arc.

-Non… non… Je veux pas faire ça ! pleurnichai-je.

-Oh que si tu vas le faire ! gronda-t-il.

Il passa ses mains derrière ma tête pour la rapprocher de son organe génital mais je me débattis. Il commença à s'énerver et finit par me plaquer au sol et se placer au-dessus de moi, ne me laissant plus d'autre choix que d'accepter son sexe. Je m'imaginais déjà mourrant d'asphyxie à cause de ce pervers assit sur ma cage thoracique et m'étouffant à moitié avec sa virilité. Je me haïssais, je le haïssais, je haïssais mon père… et j'obéissais aux instructions qui commencèrent à se ressembler les unes les autres assez rapidement. « Plus fort ! » « Encore ! » « Plus ! » « Comme ça c'est bien… oh non, plus ! plus ! Aaaaaah… encore plus ! »

Et il remuait le bassin pour s'enfoncer plus profondément en moi. Le con… Il oubliait que j'avais seulement six ans ? Lui était adulte, on était loin d'avoir la même taille… Et il me faisait mal… Il finit par s'assouvir dans ma bouche, se retira rapidement pour remplacer son sexe par sa langue, m'embrassant pour goûter à sa propre semence. Il me répugnait… C'est à ce moment qu'il en profita pour insinuer un doigt en moi. Je voulais crier de douleur, mais il me bâillonnait de ses lèvres. L'index rejoignit le majeur et cette fois il ne put m'empêcher de hurler.

-Arrêtez ! …Arrêtez…, sanglotai-je.

Je tentais de le frapper mais j'étais déjà beaucoup trop affaibli. Il se mit à rire face à mon désarrois. Jamais deux sans trois, l'annulaire retrouva les deux autres, m'arrachant cris et pleurs de rage et de douleur. Encore un petit moment et il les retira pour m'empaler sans la moindre douceur. Il se retira et réitéra l'expérience. Mes hurlements déchiraient l'atmosphère suave de la chambre. Comment mon père pouvait-il ne pas les entendre ! Et cet homme qui allait et venait en moi en gémissant de plaisir, émettant des suppliques incohérentes mais si répétitives… « Oui…! » « Oui ! » « Non… » « OUI ! » « Oh oui, oh ouiii »

Je le maudissais par Odin, Ramuh, Ifrit, Shiva… tous les Dieux qui me passaient par la tête…

-Salaud… Salaud… Que Da Chao te damne à jamais, qu'Ifrit te fasse brûler dans les Flammes de l'Enfer pour l'éternité…

-Hahahaha… Qu'est-ce que °ha ha° tu racontes ! °ha ha° Da Chao c'est °ha ha° qui ça ?

Je ne répondis pas. Je ne savais pas où j'étais allé cherché ce nom mais je le sentais enfoui tout au fond de mon être. Ce Dieu… Je ne savais pas pourquoi, je me disais qu'il me devait protection. Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi cet homme était-il encore vivant, là, en train de me violer ? Etait-ce parce que je le laissais faire ? Je n'avais plus rien à perdre. Je me jetai toutes griffes dehors sur un des bras de William et le mordis de toutes mes forces. Il poussa un hurlement de douleur. Mais mes dents de lait peinaient à entailler la chair et je reçut une gifle monumentale avant d'avoir put lui faire grand mal. Je parvint à me repousser de lui avec mes pieds et en profitai pour donner un puissant coup dans ses organes génitaux, lui arrachant un cri de pure douleur. Je ramassai mes habits et me jetai sur la clé, l'enfonçai prestement dans la serrure, la tournai, appuyai sur la clinche et m'enfuit un peu au hasard des couloirs, complètement paniqué, jusqu'à buter dans les jambes d'un homme. Je tombai à la renverse et me roulai en boule par réflexe.

-Reno ! Mais qu'est-ce tu fiche comme ça !

J'ouvris les yeux et me jetai dans les bras de l'homme en pleurant.

-Izzy ! Oh, Izzy si tu savais comme j'ai honte ! sanglotai-je.

Il m'emmena à la cuisine et je lui racontai ce qui venait de se passer. Arrivés, nous fûmes accueillis par une Yokiko complètement bouleversée par le triste spectacle que lui offrait ma personne.

-Que s'est-il passé !

-Rudyard a laissé un certain William violer le gosse dans la chambre d'invités. …Celle qui est insonorisée.

Yokiko remplit une bassine d'eau chaude pour me donner tout de suite un bain, refusant de prendre le risque de croiser « ce malade » au détour d'un couloir en tentant de gagner la salle de bain. Après, les choses se passèrent très vites. Izumy alla chercher William et l'obligea à se rhabiller en vitesse puis l'emmena de force dans un salon et y envoya mon père. Les deux hommes se parlèrent pendant un bon moment puis William quitta la demeure. Je ne le revit plus jamais. Mon père me gronda comme jamais il ne l'avait encore fait, mais je restai de marbre. Je savais très bien à qui était la faute. Lui, il ne l'admettait pas. Depuis ce soir là, nos rapports ont complètement changés. Je suis devenu extrêmement distant avec lui, le détestant toujours plus. Au début, il s'en voulait et il tentait de se faire pardonner, puis peu à peu, il avait laissé tomber.

Mais les remords, eux, sont restés jusqu'au dernier soupir.

°

-Reno… Est-ce que ça va ?

Tseng et Rude étaient penchés sur moi, l'air assez inquiets. Je regardai autour de moi et reconnu rapidement l'infirmerie.

-Qu'est-ce que je fous ici ? murmurai-je.

-Tout à l'heure tu t'es enfermé dans ta chambre, commença Tseng. J'ai entendu ta porte claquer puis je t'ai entendu tomber…

-Il faut absolument qu'on renforce les murs alors…

-Reno ! siffla Tseng. Tu t'es évanoui… Tu as fait une sorte de crise… C'était effrayant…

-Il est venu me trouver pour que j'ouvre ta porte avec le double que tu m'avais donné, poursuivit Rude, et on t'as trouvé comme endormi, mais tu bougeais dans tous les sens et tu criais. Tu parlais aussi…

-Je parlais…, répétai-je en riant nerveusement. Et je disais quoi, hein ?

Ils baissèrent tous les deux les yeux.

-Tu appelais après ton père, tu suppliais quelqu'un de cesser ce qu'il te faisais, tu hurlais comme si on te déchirais les entrailles, tu pleurais, oh, je vais pas tout t'énumérer… c'est pas mon truc, mais ça fout le cafard de voir ça. On est assez grands pour comprendre… mais on gardera le silence, m'assura Rude.

Je me plaquai une main sur les yeux et me laissais retomber sur mon oreiller avec lourdeur.

-Ouais… gardez le silence… Tseng… Faut que je TE parle… Ces souvenirs ça… y a des trucs à tirer au clair, voilà.

Rude hocha la tête et quitta la pièce tandis que Tseng prenait une chaise pour s'asseoir à mon chevet.

-Alors…?

-Alors le type qui t'as violé… hum, désolé… ce type, je sais qui c'est… c'était un homme hyper influent qui dirigeait divers réseaux, un trafiquants de tas de trucs, la materia c'était rien encore… Et je suis prêt à parier que les tarés qui nous ont coursés dans tout l'immeuble entretenaient plus que des relations de voisinage avec lui… Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'on risque d'être amenés à revoir ces sales tronches et je serais pas étonné que ça arrive plus tôt que prévu. Je sais pas, c'est juste un pressentiment, mais moi j'aimerais pas qu'on tues mon supérieur et si ça arrivait il se pourrait que j'aie envie de le venger et me venger si je me retrouvais au chômage à cause de ça…

-Hahahaha… T'aimerais pas qu'on me tues ? se moqua gentiment Tseng.

_Non, pas du tout. Et pourtant, je te déteste. _

-T'as rien compris, imbécile ! Mais c'est vrai, j'aimerais pas qu'on te tues, si ça devait arriver, autant que ce soit par mes mains. Je te déteste.

-Moi aussi, Reno, moi aussi. Je n'avais encore jamais vu un crétin comme toi… Le don le plus développé chez toi, c'est celui d'attirer les pires emmerdes à tes coéquipiers… Je me demande parfois pourquoi je te garde… Sans doute parce qu'il y a peu de monde à vouloir devenir Turk… Je suis vraiment trop gentil avec toi…

-C'est un signe ! Da Chao me protège…!

-Quoi ! s'étrangla-t-il. Où as-tu appris ce nom !

-J'en sais rien, il est gravé dans les tréfonds ténébreux de mon âme impie…, répondis-je en prenant un air très faussement mystique. Qui est ce Dieu ? Tu le sais, toi… Hum ?

-Da Chao est le Dieu protecteur du peuple utaien. Tu fais partie de ce peuple, c'est ça ?

-C'est possible… J'en sais trop rien… J'ai… sommeil…

-Reno…!

-Mmh…?

-Je… Je t'aiderai à faire ta saloperie de thème et Rude est prêt à y participer aussi…

-Mer…ci…

Un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres et je succombais au sommeil…

**NdVixen :** Pauvre Reno ! Six ans c'est un peu beaucoup trop jeune pour ce genre d'expériences, il a dut être traumatisé ! (en fait, pas tant que ça…). Pour le thème que Reno veut composer… vous avez deviné de quoi il s'agit ? Allez… C'est pas bien compliqué…


	5. Need Ghostbusters?

**Warning :** violence mineure

**Chapitre 5 :** Need Ghostbusters?

MIDGAR. Une cave.

-D'abord Rudyard, William maintenant… ça ne peut pas continuer comme sans quoi notre petite économie va s'effondrer. Quelqu'un aurait un plan pour se débarrasser de ces Turks ?

-Ce ne sera pas facile, mais on pourrait créer un comité visant à les éliminer et regroupant nombre de gens des taudis. Après tout, eux aussi en ont marre d'être harcelés…

-Un Comité Anti-Turks. On inverserait les rôles comme ça… Amusant… Intéressant…

° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° °

-Non mais c'est quoi ce délire !

-La ferme, Reno ! Je t'ai déjà dit cent fois que ce n'est pas moi qui donne les ordres, si ça te plaît pas, t'as qu'à aller te plaindre à Heidegger ! me rétorqua Tseng.

-Oui, mais de là à nous envoyer inspecter une maison « hantée »…

Il haussa les épaules. Je le sentais nerveux et ça m'amusait. Il avait l'air de prendre les histoires de fantômes très au sérieux. Rude, lui, s'en fichait royalement et supposait que lesdits fantômes devaient être une bande de gamins s'amusant dans ladite maison qu'ils hantaient…

Nous arrivâmes face à la fameuse habitation, paumée dans les taudis du Secteur 4. Elle tenait encore debout mais semblait prête à s'effondrer si on soufflait un peu trop fort dessus. Rassurant… Tseng poussa la porte qui s'ouvrit avec un grincement à vous faire dresser les cheveux sur la tête, puis chercha un interrupteur.

-Bon, plus d'électricité… ça commence bien…, ragea-t-il.

Nous sortîmes chacun une lampe torche et commençâmes notre inspection des lieux. Tseng semblait assez stressé. A tout hasard, je m'approchai discrètement de lui et abattis mes mains sur ses épaules en criant « BOUH ! ». Il sursauta, échappant un cri de terreur et m'envoya un coup de poing en pleine figure.

-Refais-moi encore un coup comme ça et tu prends la porte dès ce soir ! me menaça-t-il.

-Oh, Tseng ! T'as aucun humour ! Je voulais juste te déstresser un peu !

-Épargne-moi tes excuses et remets-toi au travail, imbécile…

Je posais mon regard sur un coin sombre de la pièce et une idée me vint soudainement.

-Tseng… J'ai vu quelque chose bouger là-bas… Et une paire d'yeux…

-Qu… quoi…! C'est sûrement… un monstre…

Et encore une victoire ! J'avais réussit à faire flipper Tseng !

-C'est vrai… Il y a bien quelque chose…, murmura-t-il.

Il se retourna brusquement vers le mur opposé et braqua sa lampe. Il retint un cri de surprise, et je tournai les yeux vers ce coin de la pièce. Dans le faisceau de lumière j'eu juste le temps de voir une queue disparaître dans l'ombre. Maintenant c'était moi qui commençait à flipper. Il y avait des créatures tapies dans les ténèbres, tout autour de nous, et nous n'avions que trois lampes troches pour tenter de les apercevoir. Oui, c'était vraiment flippant…

-OUAAAAH ! C'ETAIT QUOI ! hurlai-je en me retournant.

J'avais senti un souffle dans mon cou. Je regardai la créature, tétanisé. Elle ressemblait fort à celle que j'avais tuée deux jours plus tôt au retour de la mission où Tseng avait tué (massacré serait plus exact) William. La bête me regardait avec ses yeux fous, inclinant sa tête à droite et à gauche et sur des angles impossibles pour un humain. Je dégainai mon électro-tige et me plaçai en position défensive. La créature émit un grognement et recula pour regagner les ténèbres.

-Tseng ! On fait quoi là ! Tseng…?

-Reno… On a un problème. Un GROS problème…, me répondit-il en déglutissant avec peine.

-On est de taille… face à lui…? ajouta Rude d'un ton hésitant.

Je me retournai et retint un cri de terreur en voyant la bête immense qui nous faisait face. Je n'en avait qu'entendu parler, mais hormis les couleurs de son pelage, la créature ressemblait bien à la description qu'on m'avait faite d'elle. Une gueule aux crocs acérés, deux cornes courbes et pointues, des griffes tranchantes, un corps à la musculature impressionnante, et une longue queue terminé par un appendice orné d'une douzaine de dards. Le pelage de l'animal était blanc argenté moiré de reflets violacés, sa tête et son cou étaient ornés d'une crinière d'un rouge flamboyant qui se poursuivait ensuite de ses épaules jusqu'au milieu de son dos où elle prenait la couleur de l'or en fusion.

-Un Be… Be… Behe… Behemoth…, balbutiai-je en gémissant.

_Je n'ai aucune envie de mourir aujourd'hui ! _

-Vous êtes les Turhkss… Ss'est ssela ?

-Un Behemoth qui parle…! m'écriai-je sous le coup de la surprise.

Tseng me donna un coup de coude dans le ventre pour me faire taire. J'avisai alors le tatouage sur l'épaule gauche de l'animal, « AZ-704 ».

-Comment savez-vous qui nous sommes ? demanda Tseng.

-Un ami a vu le rhouquin tuer BA-613 l'autrhe soirh… Vous êtes issi pourh nous tuer ?

-Non… Non, nous avons juste reçut l'ordre d'inspecter les lieux car les gens pensaient cette maison hantée, expliqua Tseng.

Il était vachement détendu… Je l'enviais.

-Je vois…, soupira le Behemoth. Vous ssavez, ssi vous étiez venus demain, vous aurhiez trhouvé plasse nette… Avec l'aide d'un ami j'ai rhasssemblé tous les sspéssimens qui ss'étaient enfuis des laborhatoirhes de Hojo. Ou prhessque…

-Vous devriez quitter Midgar…, tentai-je.

-Ss'est sse que nous allons fairh… Mais quittez sset endrhoit et garhdez le ssilensse où vous le rhegrhetterhez… Mon ami va vous ssurhveiller…

Rude hocha la tête et consulta Tseng du regard.

-Vaut mieux qu'on se tire d'ici, patron…

-Hum…! T'as raison… Mais… Qui est votre ami ?

Le Behemoth ne répondit pas et s'éloigna tandis qu'une créature se faufilait entre nous, passant entre nos jambes avec agilité.

-Ce doit être lui son ami, conclut Rude.

La créature féline ressemblait assez à une panthère noire, mais n'avait pour ainsi dire pas de queue. En revanche, un long tentacule partait de sa tête et au bout de l'appendice se trouvait un dard. L'animal leva ses yeux de braise vers nous sans méchanceté apparente.

-Hé mais c'est… C'est Dark Nation ! m'écriai-je.

-Tu es sûr ? me demanda Tseng. Il devrait être auprès de Rufus normalement…

« Il » ? Je ne m'étais jamais posé la question de savoir si Dark était un mâle ou une femelle, mais à présent, je m'apercevais qu'il ne pouvait être qu'un mâle.

-On s'en fiche, coupa Rude. Foutons le camp d'ici, les monstres se rapprochent…

Dark Nation se dirigea vers la porte, nous intimant à le suivre. Nous prîmes donc sa suite et il nous escorta jusqu'aux quartiers du SOLDAT. Là, il hésita un instant puis entra avec nous et se dirigea vers un des ascenseurs, attendit que nous y soyons tous et sélectionna le 3ème étage. J'étais sidéré par l'intelligence de la créature. Il attendit que nous soyons rentrés chez nous pour redescendre et, sans doute, rejoindre son maître dans ses appartements. Impressionnante bestiole…

°°°

« Vous ssavez, ssi vous étiez venus demain, vous aurhiez trhouvé plasse nette… ». J'avais tenu à vérifier les paroles du Behemoth avant de rendre mon rapport à Heidegger et j'étais retourné sur les lieux. Comme prévu, ils étaient vides et seuls quelques poils et une légère odeur de Makô dans l'air trahissaient le passage des monstres. J'examinai un instant les différentes pièces et fini par trouver un accès à la cave et un tunnel creusé à la force des griffes. Visiblement, il permettait de rejoindre les souterrains de Midgar. Je préférai ne pas m'y aventurer et espérai que ce passage leur permettrai de quitter la ville. J'imaginais mal une prolifération soudaine de Behemoths à Midgar. Je faillit sursauter en croisant un regard qui n'était autre que le mien, se reflétant dans un miroir brisé. Je souris en voyant mon image dans la glace. J'avais noué mes cheveux et revêtu des habits assez sobres, bottes militaires de cuir noir, pantalon de toile noire, Tee-shirt gris sombre et une veste assez longue, noire elle aussi. Ça me changeait pas mal – je m'habillais rarement ainsi, mais j'étais toujours reconnaissable. Je fourrai mes mains dans les poches de mon pantalon, quittai la maison et pris la direction du Secteur 6. Je passai chez un tailleur du Wall Market assez réputé, payai les vêtements que je lui avait commandés et me rendis dans les Taudis du Secteur 5.

-Tseng !

Aerith me sauta dans les bras en riant. Les premières fois ça m'avait complètement troublé, mais à présent j'étais habitué à ses élans de joie…

-Comment vas-tu, Aerith ?

-Très bien ! J'ai réussit à trouver de bons acheteurs pour mes fleurs !

-C'est vrai ? Tu vas m'expliquer tout ça !

Elle me fit entrer, je saluai Elmyra qui semblait elle aussi bien contente de me voir. C'était comme ça à chaque fois que je venais sans être vêtu de mon uniforme de Turk. Et ça faisait… du bien. Aerith m'expliqua rapidement qu'elle fournissait une des plus grandes écoles de Midgar depuis qu'un proviseur avait décrété que les jardins étaient vraiment trop mornes dépourvus de végétaux. En soi, c'était une bonne décision de sa part…

-Félicitations, Aerith, ça mérite une récompense une affaire comme ça !

-Une… récompense ! répéta-t-elle.

Je lui tendis le paquet assez joliment emballé par le tailleur du Wall Market. C'était un des premiers cadeaux que je lui faisais, et il était bien plus important que les deux précédents (des rubans dont elle se servait pour attacher ses cheveux).

-Un cadeau… pour moi ? C'est… C'est trop gentil, Tseng !

Elle ouvrit le paquet et son visage s'illumina à la vue de la robe de soie rose que j'avais faite faire sur mesures pour elle.

-C'est trop beau, je… je sais pas quoi dire ! Merci Tseng !

Elle me sauta au cou et m'embrassa sur chaque joue, lesquelles prirent une teinte bien plus rosée qu'à l'ordinaire.

-Je vais l'essayer tout de suite ! lança Aerith.

Elle monta l'escalier quatre à quatre et redescendit un court instant plus tard avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Maman ! Maman viens voir !

-Voir qu'…waow ! Aerith où as-tu trouvé cette robe ! Elle te va à merveille ! …C'est toi, Tseng qui…?

Je hochai la tête, m'empourprant encore un peu.

-Tu n'aurais pas dû… ça a dut te coûter une fortune !

-Mais non ! Pas du tout ! Et puis j'avais rendu un petit service au tailleur alors il m'a fait un prix…

Elmyra eut un sourire triste.

-Un service, hein…?

-Non ! Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! Je l'ai juste aidé à récupéré un stock de rouleaux de tissus qui lui avaient été volés ! Je n'ai rien fait de mal !

Elle éclata de rire en me voyant si gêné, les joues à présent d'un vrai rouge écarlate.

-Tu restes encore un peu avec nous, aujourd'hui ? me demanda-t-elle.

-J'aimerais bien, mais j'ai pris un engagement avec un de mes collègue pour l'aider à faire un peu de musique et puis j'ai encore du travail… AH ! Je sais qu'il y a des accès aux souterrains de Midgar à divers endroits de la ville. NE VOUS EN APPROCHEZ PAS !

-Et pourquoi donc ? me demanda Aerith. On trouve parfois des choses intéressantes là-dedans…

-Oui, et en ce moment il y a des monstres là-dedans. Notamment un Behemoth… Vous savez de quel genre de créature il s'agit, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui…, souffla Elmyra. Mais d'où tiens-tu ces informations ?

-J'appartiens au département de Maintien de l'Ordre Public…, murmurai-je en guise d'explication. Bon… Et bien… à la prochaine…

-Tseng !

Je me retournai vers Aerith. Elle était vraiment adorable, si souriante… Elle s'approcha de moi, les mains jointes derrière son dos. Je m'accroupis face à elle pour être à sa hauteur et elle me tendis un petit bouquet de fleurs. C'était la première fois qu'elle faisait ça. J'eu un sourire triste et la serrai dans mes bras.

-Merci Aerith…, chuchotai-je à son oreille.

-C'est pas grand chose…

-Pour moi si… Tu n'as pas idée d'à quel point la nature peut me manquer parfois…

Je les saluai encore une fois puis sorti en humant le doux parfum des fleurs. Ces senteurs de nature me rappelaient Utai… J'étais presque arrivé à la gare quand un coup de feu retentit et je me retrouvai avec une balle dans l'épaule gauche. Je cherchai mon ennemi, perte de temps qui me valut une deuxième balle, dans le genou droit celle là. J'avais compris. J'avais affaire à un sniper, un tireur embusqué quelque part… Je devais fuir pour le moment, quitter son champ de tir pour l'obliger à bouger. Je courut, claudiquant à cause de ma plaie et faisant des écarts pour qu'il ne puisse pas ajuster son tir, tentant de gagner un abris mais reçut encore une balle dans le genou. Le gauche ce coup-ci. Il était moins abîmé que l'autre mais je ne pouvais nier la douleur… J'étais presque arrivé à une petite hutte mais cette fois-ci, la balle tirée fut pour mon dos. Un peu plus à droite et c'était en plein dans la colonne vertébrale… Je m'écroulai sous le coup de la douleur, mes genoux cédant sous moins poids. Je vis les fleurs d'Aerith un peu plus loin devant moi. Etais-je seulement capable de les atteindre ? J'étais si mal en point que ça ? Non ! Je refusais de mourir là ! Je commençais à en avoir marre de manquer de perdre la vie à chaque fois que je quittais la Shin-Ra ! Je me concentrai pour me dédoubler puis me rendre invisible afin d'aller me cacher. Le sniper, voyant que mon double ne bougeait plus, quitta sa cachette et s'approcha. Il jaugea les fleurs d'Aerith que j'avais essayé de rattraper et marcha dessus, les écrasant d'un geste empli de mépris. Je sentais une haine furieuse naître en moi. Je sautais sur l'homme, le désarmai et enfonçai le canon de son arme dans sa bouche. Une lueur de terreur éclaira ses yeux durant une fraction de seconde au terme de laquelle je pressai la détente. Je jetai un regard à l'arme et remarquai le logo de la Shin-Ra gravé sur la crosse. Sans doute une arme volée. Je m'assis et attrapai mon kunai, retirai douloureusement les balles logées dans mes genoux avant d'user d'un sort de soin. Je commençais à m'habituer à cette douleur… Je pris le train et regagnai sans plus tarder la Shin-Ra. Je n'avais vraiment pas envie de me faire encore tirer dessus en chemin… Néanmoins, une question restait sans réponse : « pourquoi ce type m'avait-il attaqué ? » Parce que j'étais utaien ? Parce qu'il savait que j'étais un Turk ? Pourtant je ne portai pas d'uniforme… encore un mystère à éclaircir rapidement… Je passai rapidement à l'infirmerie puis dans le département de développement des armes pour apprendre que l'arme avait bien été volée et ce en même temps qu'un bon nombre d'autre lors de l'attaque d'un convois la veille au soir dans le Secteur 5. Je ne fut pas surpris non plus quand Heidegger me confia comme mission de retrouver ces armes alors que je lui rendais mon rapport sur la maison hantée. Il me restait encore un peu de temps avant que nous ne reprenions notre service et je rejoignit Rude et Reno qui avaient déjà commencé à composer… Plaisanteries, disputes… de quoi s'amuser et se détendre un peu avant la mission…

°°°

Reno était vraiment content que Tseng soit venu. Il avait d'ailleurs tout de suite manifesté sa joie en l'engueulant parce qu'il était en retard, ce qui lui avait valu des excuses cinglantes de la part de l'utaien. Pour calmer les tensions entre eux j'avais fait remarquer que si Reno l'engueulait c'était parce qu'il était pressé de le revoir, comme quoi il tenait beaucoup à lui… Et là ils se sont ligués contre moi. C'était très amusant… Enfin, on a quand même fini par le mettre au point ce thème, un peu grâce à Tseng d'ailleurs. Il manquait quelque chose et il a très vite trouvé de quoi combler ça : des claquements de doigts. Au final, ça donnait vraiment bien et Reno était aux anges.

-Bon, maintenant qu'on a réglé ça, rendez-vous dans le hall dans un heure, Heidegger m'a déjà donné de nouvelles instructions…, soupira Tseng.

Et voilà, on y était. Secteur 5, les Taudis…

-Un cadavre, du sang… y a eu de l'action ici, on dirait, lança Reno.

-C'est moi qui ai tué ce type et le sang, c'est le mien, coupa Tseng.

Il se pencha sur le type et fit rouler sa dépouille sur le côté en le poussant avec le pied puis ramassa quelque chose par terre. Une fleur en piteux état et couverte de sang. Il la regarda tristement puis la rangea dans un petit carnet qu'il sortit d'une poche intérieur de sa veste.

-Bon, si je vous ai emmené ici, c'est notamment parce que ce type m'a attaqué avec une arme volée et que le convois a été attaqué non loin d'ici… On trouvera peut-être une piste, sinon on ira au Wall Market.

Après un petit quart d'heure passé à une vaine inspection des lieux, nous nous rendîmes au Wall Market, plus précisément chez le marchand d'arme qui faisait souvent office de receleur.

-Vous désirez ? demanda-t-il avec une pointe de nervosité dans la voix.

-Des fusils de sniper de type SR-12, des revolver Mercury 3, des fusils pour balles à fragmentation et bien sûr les balles qui vont avec, des grenades E-3, S-6, P-2 et A-4…, énuméra Tseng. Oh, il y a encore d'autres choses, vous pourriez peut-être me rafraîchir un peu la mémoire… Qu'avez vous recelé depuis il y a deux jours ?

-Pas mal d'armes de pointe, mais je n'ai pas participé au vol ! Je peux vous indiquer où trouver les voleurs, mais ne me faites pas de mal ! implora-t-il.

Tseng paru surpris qu'il abandonne si vite.

-Et où pourrait-on les trouver ?

-Un échange doit avoir lieu demain soir, à minuit et quart dans une propriété du Secteur 5 qui a été rachetée il y a peu par un certain William… Il paraît que les anciens proprios ont été liquidés… par vous… Vous devriez trouver facilement… 40, Far Aday Street…

-On trouvera, coupa sèchement Reno.

Il aurait l'avantage de connaître le terrain… Nous saisîmes les armes volées malgré les supplication du receleur et rentrâmes à la Shin-Ra.

-Reno, c'est chez toi qu'on va, alors tu vas nous faire un plan détaillé de la maison, ordonna Tseng.

-Hé hé… Ouais, ce sera utile… Mon père avait posé des pièges et créé des passages secrets, mais tu devrais sentir leur présence, toi…, lança le rouquin à Tseng.

-Fais-nous ce plan au lieu de discuter, je crois qu'on a intérêt à mettre au point une petite stratégie, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment… Un très mauvais pressentiment.

_Ça sentait déjà les ennuis à plein nez… _

°°°

Je stoppai l'enregistrement, on avait assez d'images compromettantes. Je planquai la caméra dans un trou aménagé sous une dalle mobile que Reno m'avait signalée. Je le tirai par la manche et lui indiquai quatre billes au fond de la cavité. Une expression de joie s'afficha sur son visage et il s'empara du petit trésor.

-Foudre, Couverture, Contre-Attaque et Vitesse Extrême ! s'exclama-t-il en chuchotant. Elles sont au niveau Maître, j'ai eu d'énorme difficultés à les obtenir et je les croyais perdues à jamais ! Elles sont dans la familles depuis très longtemps, je t'expliquerai une autre fois ! Merci !

Il avait dit « Vitesse Extrême » ! Je connaissais bien la materia Super Vitesse, mais « Vitesse Extrême »… jamais entendu parler… De plus, c'était une materia indépendante d'après sa couleur violine.

-Bon… On y va, ils sont deux, ça devrait aller, mais restez à fond sur vos gardes ! ordonnai-je.

Quelque chose clochait, mais quoi ? Nous entrâmes dans la maison, Rude et moi d'un côté, Reno d'un autre, afin de prendre le voleur en tenaille. Pourquoi ça clochait ? …Je venais de comprendre et il était trop tard pour faire demi-tour. Cet homme seul ne pouvait avoir dévalisé tout le convois d'armement, il avait forcément dut bénéficier d'une aide. D'autres hommes. Beaucoup d'autres hommes… Nous étions arrivés dans la pièce, parfaitement synchronisés avec Reno, et encerclions le voleur et le marchand.

-Rude, Reno, nous sommes tombés droit dans un piège, déclarai-je avec calme.

Et pourtant j'étais hyper tendu. Je savais déjà qu'on avait de grandes chances de ne plus jamais sortir d'ici. Ou tout du moins, pas vivants.

**NdVixen :** Quel casse-tête le dialogue avec le Behemoth ! Je voyais rouge ! …A cause du correcteur orthographique… et le rouge, ça énerve… A part ça, l'écriture était assez fluide (le coup du BOUH ! est ce qui m'a donné l'idée d'écrire ce chapitre…--°)… Bon, le Behemoth AZ-777 est un « perso » assez important mine de rien et il reviendra de temps en temps sur le tapis (je reviendraaaai !). Voilà, c'est à peu près tout.


	6. Swing

**Warning :** violence

**Chapitre 6 :** Swing

Je dégainai le Mercure que j'avais troqué contre mon revolver classique et abattis froidement les deux hommes. J'ordonnai d'un geste à Rude et Reno de rester sur leurs gardes sans faire de bruit et m'approchai des cadavres. Ils étaient sacrément bien armés… Je lançai un Mercure et deux Outsiders à Reno, un Cordage et un Fusil d'Argent à Rude et pris la dernière paire d'Outsider pour moi-même.

-Préparez-vous bien, ça va swinguer ici…, chuchotai-je en incrustant de la materia dans les orifices de mes Outsider.

Je regrettais de ne pas avoir plus d'une materia Tout et la couplai avec une materia de soin. Je disposais encore d'une materia Feu maîtresse et Poison niveau 2 que je couplai avec une materia Elément de Base. Je passai un lacet de cuir auquel pendait une plume de chocobo autour de mon cou, incrustai ma materia Feu dans mon bracelet puis tournai mon regard vers mes coéquipiers. Rude avait incrusté quelques orbes de materia dans son collier : Terre maîtresse couplée à Opposition magie, Coup Mortel et Furie Max. Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, il avait également équipé un super poignet pour augmenter sa force… Reno quand à lui avait incrusté dans sa Garde Impériale la materia qu'il venait de récupérer ainsi que sa materia Voler préférée (il ne s'en séparait jamais et ne manquait pas de dévaliser tous les monstres que nous pouvions rencontrer, sa materia était sans surprise au niveau Maître…), une materia Attaque Double et une Temps, et avait passé un anneau à un de ses doigts. Je n'eut pas le temps de lui demander d'où il sortait un tel accessoire qu'il se lança un sort de Hâte et ne tarda pas à en faire de même pour moi et Rude. Et voilà, il était encore plus speed que d'habitude.

-Bon… On s'arrache ? me demanda-t-il en parlant très vite.

Je lui indiquai la porte par laquelle il était entré et il fit trois pas dans le couloir, poussa un juron, tira quelques coups et revint dans la pièce à reculons.

-Y a du monde par là… Vraiment du monde ! ils sont au moins quinze ! gémit-il après avoir fermé la porte.

Rude attrapa une armoire à glace (je ne m'étonnais plus de rien avec lui) et la plaça devant la porte pour la condamner. Je lançai un vif coup d'œil à la pièce. Il restait deux solution : revenir par le chemin que moi et Rude avions emprunté ou briser la fenêtre et s'enfuir par le jardin. Cette dernière solution me parut excellente, mais je changeai d'avis quand elle se brisa en milles éclats. Quatre hommes entrèrent, l'un armé d'une mitraillette tirant à tout va sans pourtant arriver à nous toucher ne serait-ce qu'une fois. J'adressai une prière à Da Chao, le remerciant pour ce miracle et logeait une balle entre les deux yeux de l'excité. Rude s'occupa de deux autres et Reno du dernier.

-Par là ! ordonnai-je, indiquant la dernière porte car d'autres hommes se faisaient entendre dans le jardin.

Je me ruai dans le couloir, mon Mercure au poing et tirai sur chaque tête que je voyais. Derrière, ça mitraillait assez ferme aussi. Rude nous avait laissé un peu d'avance et faisait des ravages dans les troupes ennemies à l'aide de sa materia de commande.

-Par ici ! souffla Reno.

Il m'attrapa par le col et me poussa contre un mur qui bascula de 180 degrés sur lui-même, nous permettant d'accéder à une autre partie de la demeure. Une bibliothèque sans la moindre issue de sortie. Reno attrapa un livre, déclenchant l'ouverture d'un passage caché derrière une étagère de livre et m'y poussa.

-Je vais chercher Rude, continue tout seul, ça aboutit dans un réseau souterrain de je sais plus trop quoi, mais je sais qu'on peut sortir sur la Plaque non loin d'ici !

-Reno ! N'y retournes pas ! Rude peut se débrouiller seul !

Il braqua son Mercure sur moi d'un air menaçant.

-Discute pas Tseng, ici je suis sur mon propre territoire.

Il tira juste entre mes pieds puis me visa moi.

-Dégage j'ai dit.

Je lui lançai rageusement ma materia de soin dessus, esquivai son tir de justesse et il referma le passage. Je n'avais plus le choix, il fallait que je trouve la sortie…

°°°

Je retournai dans le couloir après avoir rapidement examiné la materia de Tseng. Elle risquait d'être fort utile… Les murs avaient été repeints à l'hémoglobine et le sol était jonché de cadavre. Parmi les corps, celui de Rude… Il était vivant mais était gravement blessé.

-Reno ? Fous le camp d'ici ! Tire-toi !

-Ta gueule ! Je suis pas revenu pour te voir crever !

Je lui lançai un puissant sort de Soin. Il échappa un cri de douleur. Évidement, il aurait été préférable de retirer les balles avant de le soigner, mais franchement, est-ce qu'on avait du temps à perdre avec de pareilles conneries ? Il se releva et braqua son fusil vers moi.

-Baisse-toi et cours ! m'ordonna-t-il.

Je me baissai et me retournai pour voir à quoi nous avions affaire : une dizaine d'hommes armés, certains étant déjà blessés.

-Rude, monte au premier étage et va dans ma chambre, sous mon lit tu trouveras une trappe… Vas-y !

Je le couvrais à chaque fois qu'il se faisait tirer dessus à cause de ma materia, ce qui me permettait de contre-attaquer plus souvent, néanmoins je n'avais pas non plus envie de clamser ici et maintenant. Je lui tirai dessus en lui hurlant de m'obéir puis lançait un sort de Foudre niveau 2 sur un de mes adversaire qui s'écroula aussitôt, carbonisé. Rude me fila un éther et s'éloigna en courant. Je vidai d'un trait le contenu du petit flacon et lançai un nouveau sort de Foudre. L'anneau que je portais augmentait puissamment mes facultés à utiliser les sorts et ma vitalité et ça risquait de faire toute la différence face au nombre de mes assaillants. Néanmoins, je n'avais plus de munition pour mon Mercure et je tenais à économiser celles de mes Outsiders. Je dégainai mon électro-tige et me concentrai pour isoler un ennemi du combat à l'aide d'une des capacités de l'électro-tige.

-Pyramide…

Les hommes restèrent un instant interdits. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à ça et ne comprenais pas pourquoi leur ami ne réagissait plus à rien, prisonnier du champ électromagnétique que j'avais créé. J'en profitai pour attaquer un des hommes et le dépouiller d'un éther, puis je pris la fuite, espérant que leur compagnon prisonnier de la pyramide les retiendrai encore un peu. Mais non, ils l'abandonnèrent lâchement pour continuer à me courir après, me tirant dessus comme des demeurés. On y arrivait… C'était Izumy qui m'avait appris à faire ça et il m'avait fallut de longs mois d'entraînement pour y arriver… Je sautais sur un mur, y prenant appui pour me retourner et attraper une barre métallique parallèle au plafond, me balançai un court instant passer au travers d'un trompe l'œil représentant le plafond. Il fallait avoir l'esprit tordu pour imaginer ça, mais dans une pareille situation, c'était bien utile. Je pris un Outsider dans chaque main et tirai sur les hommes. Cinq morts, il n'en restait plus que trois. Je repris mon électro-tige et sautai sur les épaules de l'un d'eux, lui brisai la nuque en appuyant un pied sur sa tête. Il s'écroula aussitôt et je profitai d'être près du sol pour balayer les jambes des deux autres d'un coup de pied circulaire. J'écrasai la gorge du premier en marchant dessus et crevai l'œil du second avec mon électro-tige, l'enfonçant profondément dans sa boîte crânienne et y faisant passer un puissant courant électrique avant d'achever le type sous mes pieds. Je me reposai un court instant contre un mur, tentant de reprendre mon souffle et m'élançai à nouveau dans les couloirs. Je voulais vérifier que Rude était bien sorti d'affaires et montai dans ma chambre, achevant au passage un ou deux hommes qui n'étaient déjà plus que l'ombre d'eux-mêmes. J'entrai dans ma chambre. Le lit renversé et la trappe refermée.

-L'autre nous a échappé, mais au moins on a celui-la…

Je sentis la pression d'une arme à feu dans mon dos. Cette voix… une femme !

-Retournes-toi, Turk ! m'ordonna-t-elle.

Je m'exécutai et la dévisageais. C'était une jeune femme plutôt jolie bien qu'un peu garçonne, avec de longs cheveux brun sombre noués en queue de cheval, des yeux d'une teinte sanglante et la peau très pâle contrastée par ses vêtements noirs, moulants. Elle braquait sur moi un fusil pour balles à fragmentation. J'avais déjà donné l'autre fois, non merci !

-Tu es bien jeune pour être Turk… Et ton visage me rappelle Redsly… Quel âge as-tu ? Qui es-tu ?

-J'ai seize ans, Reno, Reno des Turks, enchanté, sifflai-je.

-Ah, je vois ! s'exclama-t-elle en riant. Reno ! Le fils de Redsly ! Voilà donc ce que tu es devenu… Dis-moi, qui a tué tes parents ?

-Moi-même…

-C'est vrai ! Bah, ça ne m'étonne pas…

-Qui êtes-vous bordel ! m'écriai-je. L'ex de William peut-être !

-Dans le mille, mais ce crétin n'était bon à rien sans moi pour diriger ses affaires. Allez, viens avec moi… ou je t'éclate la gueule.

J'échappai un grognement et la précédai dans les couloirs.

-Tu as fais un beau carnage avec tes amis, mais des hommes, j'en ai autant que je veux sous la main, tu vois…? Tu n'es qu'un imbécile de bosser pour la Shin-Ra, ces radins ne font pas de cadeaux, même à leurs meilleurs éléments ! Non, le mieux c'est de faire du fric sur leur dos. Ton père était très doué pour ça, si tu ne l'avais pas dénoncé il serait allé loin… Entre dans cette pièce !

La chambre d'invité… Je me figeai, incapable d'en pousser la porte. Je n'y étais plus jamais entré depuis CE soir LA…

-Allez, ouvre, qu'est-ce que tu attends ! …Oh, je vois… Tu es nostalgique, c'est ça ?

Elle appuya sur la clinche et me poussa à l'intérieur, entra et referma la porte derrière elle.

-Will m'avait dit que c'était la pièce la mieux insonorisée. Ça tombe parfaitement bien… Prends une chaise, tu ne vas pas rester planté là comme un piquet !

Sa familiarité me mettait mal à l'aise encore plus que les souvenirs attachés à cette pièce. Je finis par m'asseoir sur une chaise et elle s'avança vers moi. Si seulement elle pouvait relâcher un instant sa garde ! Elle me confisqua mes armes et fouilla toutes mes poches après quoi elle ouvrit un placard. Visiblement, Will avait un peu réaménagé la maison après l'avoir rachetée… La femme en sortit une corde et je devinai tout de suite ce qui allait se passer. Je ne voulais absolument pas connaître le même sort que Tseng ! Je me levai brusquement et elle me tira dessus avec un de mes Outsiders. La balle alla se loger dans ma hanche droite et je retombai sur la chaise. Elle m'entrava rapidement puis commença à examiner mes différentes plaies et… les soigna. Elle retira les balles logées dans ma chair et referma les blessures par magie.

-Pourquoi vous faites ça ! On est ennemis bordel !

Elle resta interdite deux secondes puis éclata de rire.

-Reno Redsly, tu es bien la première personne à m'engueuler pour l'avoir soignée !

Elle s'assit sur mes genoux, passa ses bras autour de mon cou et plongea son regard dans le mien.

-Et moi qui pensais que nous pourrions devenir alliés…, soupira-t-elle d'une voix langoureuse. Tu es bien plus doué que tous ces imbéciles, tu pourrais travailler pour moi… Crois-moi, tu serais bien mieux payé qu'à la Shin-Ra… et avec toutes les informations que tu as sur eux, nous pourrions devenir riches…

-Arrêtes de dire « nous », je suis pas dans le même camp que toi, coupai-je.

Elle m'attrapa le menton pour m'obliger à relever la tête et la regarder dans les yeux. Que je pouvais me haïr… ses lèvres délicatement peintes de noir, l'éclat flamboyant de ses iris… Je préférais fermer les yeux plutôt que d'affronter la beauté de son visage. Ses lèvres se posèrent bientôt sur les miennes. C'était insupportable… Je tentais de me dégager mais en vain. Elle m'embrassa. Je me détestais. Sa main droite vint se balader au niveau de mon entrejambe. J'avais pas besoin de ça ! J'étais déjà suffisamment troublé et excité comme ça !

-Foutez-moi la paix ! Tuez-moi si vous le voulez, mais arrêtez ça !

-Tu es désespérant…! soupira-t-elle.

°°°

Le passage sous le lit permettait de gagner une autre chambre ayant visiblement appartenu à une jeune fille amoureuse des sciences. Là, j'avais dû chercher un peu avant de trouver un autre passage derrière une porte dérobée, lequel m'avait permis de gagner le jardin. En jouant de discrétion, j'avais réussit à gagner la rue sans trop de problèmes. Reno n'arrivait pas. Je me postai dans une petite ruelle d'où je pouvais garder un œil sur la propriété. Quelques minutes s'étaient écoulées quand j'entendis un bruit de raclement sourd derrière moi. Je me retournai en braquant mon Cordage et vit Tseng, légèrement blessé, sortir d'une bouche d'égouts.

-Bordel, tu m'as foutu les pétoches pendant deux secondes, chef !

-Rude ? Tu as réussi à t'en sortir… mais Reno ?

-Toujours à l'intérieur. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'es arrivé, chef ?

-J'ai atterrit dans les égouts et je me suis retrouvé face à un bon nombre de monstres. Je croyais qu'ils allaient finir par m'avoir quand… quand le Behemoth de l'autre fois est arrivé. Je lui ai fait comprendre que je ne comptais pas rester là, que j'avais abouti dans le coin par hasard et que j'essayais de sortir et il a accepté de m'aider… Je dois la vie à un Behemoth…

Je tournai mon regard vers la maison.

-Chef… le petit va y rester si on n'y va pas, pas vrai ?

Il baissa les yeux.

-Ouais, et en tant que votre chef, je suis responsable de ce petit salopard… Ah, merde ! J'enrage ! On y retourne ! En rentrant, rappelle-moi de lui foutre la raclée de sa vie !

°°°

Mes propres cris de douleur me brisaient les tympans. Kate avait fini par me détacher de la chaise pour m'entraver au lit, couché sur le dos, poignets et chevilles liés aux quatre coins dudit lit. Depuis cinq minutes j'avais commencé à faire connaissance avec un magnifique fouet de cuir. Mon torse dénudé était déjà couvert de zébrures sanglantes. Les yeux fermés par lâcheté face à la douleur, je ne pouvais que me faire une image mentale de l'état de mon corps à l'aide des sensations de brûlure infligées par le cuir tressé et de l'humidité du sang coulant sur ma peau rougie par les coups. Je pleurais et criais de douleur, mais plus pour les même raisons qu'il y avait six ans… Un instant de répit. Pourquoi Kate ne me frappait-elle plus ? Pour me demander à nouveau mon avis sur une hypothétique alliance ? Étrangement, je sentais que non…

-J'ai un pressentiment… Il vaut mieux que je t'achève maintenant.

QUOI ! Non, pas ça ! Non ! Elle ne pouvait pas me tuer ! Pas MAINTENANT ! Il me restait encore tant de choses à faire ! Tseng, Rude, Siam ! Je ne pouvais pas les quitter comme ça ! Elle attrapa un poignard qui était attaché au bas de sa jambe et s'avança vers moi. Je la regardais venir, terrorisé. Je sentais le souffle glacé de la Mort sur mon corps…

-NON ! Ne fais pas ça ! Pitié !

J'étais donc tombé si bas que ça pour en venir à supplier ?

-Tu me fais rire… Donne-moi une raison de t'épargner pour voir…

-Tseng…, murmurai-je faiblement. Tseng !

-Tseng… C'est l'utaien si je ne m'abuse…

Elle semblait intriguée.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux à ce type ?

-Je le déteste…, répondis-je d'une voix presque inaudible.

-Ta raison de vivre est un type que tu détestes… Original… Tu veux tuer ton chef ?

-Non, non, pas du tout ! Non… ou peut-être que si au fond… je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus…

-Imbécile…

Elle planta le poignard dans ma poitrine. Je poussai un hurlement de douleur mêlée de désespoir. Ça y était, je vivais mes derniers instants… Elle quitta la pièce, laissant la porte ouverte, ce qui me permit d'entendre des coups de feu… Je n'essayais même plus de comprendre. La Mort caressait mon corps avec convoitise, son souffle sur mes lèvres se faisait plus proche… Mon regard commençait à se voiler horriblement et des souvenirs profondément enfouis ressurgissaient avec une clarté incroyable… beaucoup de choses m'apparurent soudainement plus claires, mais ça ne changeait pas pour autant la situation. J'étais en train de mourir, j'étais terrorisé à l'idée de mourir… et en même temps… je souhaitais la fin de mes souffrances. Qu'est-ce que je voulais au juste ? Oh, je le savais, mais j'étais dans l'incapacité d'admettre ne fut-ce que la moitié de cela…

-Je refuse de mourir comme ça…! tentai-je de crier.

Mais ma voix était si faible que moi-même je peinais à la reconnaître. A présent je pouvais presque sentir la fraîcheur glaciale des lèvres de la Mort sur les miennes… _Kiss me_, _Kill me_… Je fermai les yeux pour mieux savourer cet instant d'extase morbide. Adieu Vie, adieu Monde cruel et dépravé… Adieu Siam, mon petit Chat… Adieu Coup de Lune, j'espère que tu trouveras un meilleur Maître que moi… Adieu Rude… Adieu… Tseng… Imbécile d'utaien… J'avais tant de choses à t'apprendre sur moi et à apprendre de toi… ta curiosité ne sera pas satisfaite et je ne peux même pas en tirer le moindre plaisir. Je… meurs…

° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° ° °

Je me retint de le gifler à grand peine. Il paraissait surpris, nous regardant tous les trois avec ses grands yeux saphirins.

-Je suis… où…? demanda-t-il dans un murmure.

-A l'infirmerie, CRETIN ! vociféra la rouquine. Tu te rends un peu compte à quel point j'ai eu peur ?

Elle le gifla avant de se jeter à son cou.

-Chat… Qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Ton chef va t'expliquer…, répondit-elle amèrement.

A mon tour donc…

-Premièrement, tu as désobéis à mes ordres, deuxièmement, tu t'es inutilement mis en danger, troisièmement, tu as faillit mourir suite, visiblement, à une séance de torture, et c'est à grand peine qu'on t'a sorti des griffes de la Mort. Quatrièmement, tu as intérêt à te rétablir très très vite car on a des comptes à régler toi et moi. Rude ne t'en veux pas, je ne sais pas pourquoi car il s'est quand même prit deux balles à fragmentations. Moi quatre. Tu sais que ça fait mal ces saloperies là… Pour couronner le tout tu étais plongé dans un léger coma et on a dut te traîner à travers tout le Secteur 5, poursuivis par une bande de tarés motivés par cette « Kate » et on est finalement arrivés à la Shin-Ra, couverts de sang, anéantis… mais vivants tout de même ! JE NE SAIS MÊME PAS COMMENT ON A TROUVE LA FORCE DE REVENIR !

J'avais haussé la voix au cours de ce petit exposé de la situation que nous avions connu, partant d'un ton calme et posé pour arrivé à un ton colérique et furieux.

-Je suis désolé, Tseng. Mais c'est de ta faute aussi, tu avais pressenti le piège et tu nous y a quand même mené…

J'ouvris de grands yeux.

-Comment oses-tu ? Te rends-tu seulement compte de ce que tu dis ? Je suis votre chef et ça implique que c'est MOI qui reçoit les ordres de Heidegger et qui lui rend les rapports après coup. Tu ne sais pas quel genre d'homme c'est, tu ne sais pas le nombre de raclées que je me suis prises à cause de TOI et de TES erreurs ! Je suis prêt à te donner ma place pour quelques jours afin que tu comprennes un peu mieux !

-…Excuse-moi…, murmura-t-il. Mais je ne pense néanmoins pas avoir été le seul à commettre des erreurs hier, je pensais savoir ce que je faisais et je me disais que si l'un de nous trois devait mourir, autant que ce soit moi…

-Tais-toi, Reno, coupai-je sèchement. Et ce n'était pas hier soir, c'était avant-avant-hier soir. Tu es resté dans le coma pendant deux jours et c'est moi qui vais prendre en charge ta rééducation. Le programme sera un peu spécial et ne t'attends à aucune gentillesse de ma part.

-Merci…

_Il délire, c__'__est pas possible autrement__…__ Il s__'__excuse, il me remercie__…__ Il délire ! _

**NdVixen :** Je voulais couper à la « mort » de Reno ! Mais bon, j'ai pas put parce que le chapitre aurait été vraiment très court par rapport aux autres et j'avais déjà le début du chapitre suivant… Que pensez-vous de Kathy ? J'avais envie d'une méchante pour changer des méchants…


	7. Be a Good Dog, Reno

**Warning :** none

**Chapitre 7 :** Be a Good Dog, Reno

_Un chien ! Il m__'__avait traité comme un chien ! Ah ça, il s__'__était bien vengé ! La plus belle humiliation de ma vie ! __…__Je n__'__aurais jamais osé imaginer qu__'__un jour Tseng puisse ME traiter comme ça. __…__Je dois oublier ces souvenirs ressurgis, il a dut tirer un trait sur le passé lui aussi__…__ il avait__…__ six ans et demi à l__'__époque__…__ Il a dut tirer un trait sur le passé__…__ il n__'__aurait pas put oublier__…__ ça. _

-J'en ai marre, Tseng ! C'est pas des cours de rééducation, c'est de la torture ! Et puis j'ai même plus besoin de ces soi-disant cours !

-Allons, allons, Reno… Soit gentil et ferme-la, tu veux ? Ce ne sont plus des cours de rééducation maintenant, je croyais que tu l'aurais compris tout seul comme un grand, mais puisque ce n'est pas le cas, je vais t'expliquer : à présent, tu suis un petit entraînement intensif et voilà tout !

-Mais j'en veux pas de ton entraînement à la noix ! Et puis on est plus à Utai, bordel !

-Qu'… Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ! s'étrangla-t-il.

-« Mais j'en veux pas de ton entraînement à la noix ! », répétai-je sur le même ton.

-Non, après !

Je pris une attitude profondément désolée, une main devant la bouche comme si j'était extrêmement choqué et détachai chaque syllabe :

-Oh… Je-ne-me-sou-viens-plus…! Quel-do-mmaaaaaage…

Je pivotai sur moi-même et lui tournai le dos, me promettant de l'ignorer royalement.

-Reno ! Retourne-toi !

Je me lançai dans la contemplation du plafond. Ça l'énervait d'être ignoré ainsi, et énerver Tseng était mon jeu préféré depuis mon entrée dans les Turks. Avant, je ne dis pas… Il s'approcha de moi, posa ses mains sur mes épaules et approcha sa bouche de mon oreille.

-Obéit et tu auras une récompense…, me susurra-t-il.

Ça… ça avait vraiment le don de m'énerver, mais je me contint et m'obstinais à regarder le plafond.

-Oh… Tu le prends comme ça ? C'est dommage, je vais devoir te punir… Pas de repas ce midi… ni ce soir… et ainsi de suite… et ce jusqu'à ce que tu obéisses…

Il n'avait pas le droit de proférer de tels interdits ! Mais si je réagissais, cela signifierai sa victoire. Je me demandais combien de temps je serais capable de rester sans manger… je m'affaiblirai et Rude et Siam finiraient bien par s'en rendre compte… même Heidegger… …et Tseng se prendrait une raclée ! Cela me paraissait un bon plan.

-Tu t'obstine, hein…?

Pas de réponse.

-Bien… alors privé de repas. Je peux encore allonger la liste des privations alors je te conseille de m'obéir maintenant.

Toujours pas de réponse.

-Je pourrais te loger chez moi et t'interdire l'accès à tes appartements…

J'allais lui répondre par le même mutisme quand une pensée traversa mon esprit. Coup de Lune ! Il allait mourir de faim !

-Je crois que tu as compris où je voulais en venir…

-Salopard… depuis quand t'es au courant pour Coup de Lune ?

-Depuis ton arrivée. …« Coup de Lune »…, répéta-t-il. C'est très joli, c'est toi qui a choisi ce nom ?

Je hochai de la tête pour ne pas avoir à lui répondre.

-C'est une expression assez particulière… en utaien ça se dit…

-« Tsengali », souvent abrégé « Tseng », coupai-je.

Je pouvais deviner sa surprise.

-Dis donc, le Renard… t'en sais des choses…

-J'ai juste de la mémoire contrairement à certains. Fous-moi la paix, Tseng.

-Je ne te permet pas ces familiarités, tu me fais cinquante pompes tout de suite.

Il attrapa une chaise et s'installa à côté de moi tandis que je commençais l'exercice.

-Allez, encore trente ! Tiens bon mon brave chien !

J'enrageais… Quand j'eu dépassé la moitié, il posa ses pieds sur mon dos comme s'il s'agissait d'un repose-pieds et sortit un magazine d'une de ses poches pour lire un peu en attendant. Je me retint de l'envoyer balader et continuai stoïquement l'exercice.

-Tu es un bon chien ! me félicita-t-il quand j'eu terminé.

Il rangea son magazine dans sa poche et sortit une barre de céréale d'une autre, me narguant avec.

-Donne la patte, m'ordonna-t-il.

Il voulait vraiment que je me comporte comme un chien ? D'accord. Ça m'horripilait, mais d'accord. J'allais rentrer dans son jeu. Je m'accroupis devant lui et posai une main sur son genou en lui adressant un regard implorant et plein d'espoir que je fixai ensuite sur la « récompense ». Un large sourire de satisfaction. Il plissa ses lèvres et il s'amusa un instant à promener cette satanée barre de céréale dans les airs, à droite et à gauche, vérifiant ainsi que je la suivais parfaitement des yeux, puis consenti à me la donner en caressant mes cheveux en simulacre d'affection. Que je pouvais le haïr…! Il se replongea dans son magazine pendant que je savourais ce qui allait me tenir lieu de repas pendant quelques jours… Enfin, j'espérais tenir plusieurs jours… Je lançai un regard au magazine de Tseng et fut surpris de constater qu'il s'agissait d'un catalogue d'armes blanches. Je risquai un œil sur la page consultée et vis diverses photos de sabres tous plus beaux les uns que les autres et d'une taille parfois impressionnante. Le plus grand de tous avait d'ailleurs était entouré au marqueur rouge. « Masamune »… un sabre utaien… Tseng referma le magazine, constatant que j'avais terminé mon maigre encas, puis consulta sa montre.

-9 : 59 et 45 secondes… Il ne devrait plus tarder… …cinq …quatre …trois …deux …un…

La porte de salle de sport s'ouvrit et un jeune homme semblant à peu près du même âge que Tseng entra. Je fut aussitôt frappé par les reflets mercure sur ses longs cheveux blancs et ses yeux Makô. J'avais déjà vu pas mal de personnes aux yeux Makô, mais des comme ça…! Même ses iris avaient prit la teinte émeraude argentée de la Makô…

-Salut Seph' ! lança Tseng.

-Salut Tseng… tu l'as consulté…?

-Oui… je te trouverai les informations sans problème… Reno, soit un bon chien, va rendre le magazine à Sephiroth et fais-y bien attention, tu veux ?

Je l'aurais écorché vif… J'attrapai le magazine en faisant attention de ne pas le mordre trop fort puis rampai vers Sephiroth. Il récupéra son magazine et déposa une petite tape amicale sur ma tête. Lui, n'était pas mon Maître. Je grondai aussitôt et montrai les dents, provoquant l'hilarité générale exception faite de moi qui retournai sagement aux pieds de mon « Maître », tentant de ne pas prêter grande attention aux envies meurtrières se baladant dans mon esprit.

-Dis-moi, c'est un bon chien que tu as là, Tseng… Comment l'as-tu obtenu ?

-En prenant des cours de chant pour devenir Maître Chanteur. C'est fou tout ce qu'on peut obtenir, comme ça… hein, Reno ?

Il posa une main sur ma tête d'un geste possessif et impérieux. Je l'aurais mordu… C'est ce que je fis. Tseng parut surpris mais n'échappa un seul gémissement de douleur. Il tourna son regard vers moi, semblant attendre que je lâche sa main, mais je restai impassible jusqu'à ce qu'il me frappe le front de l'index et du majeur.

-Il est assez bien dressé…, commenta Sephiroth.

Oh celui-là…! Je me demandais vraiment pourquoi je ne lui avait pas encore sauté dessus. En y réfléchissant bien, peut-être parce qu'il atteignait le mètre quatre-vingt et qu'il était baraqué comme pas deux. Face à lui avec mes un mètre soixante huit et demi, mon corps plutôt frêle et tout mon courage, je ne pesais vraiment pas lourd. Et puis il y avait ses yeux Makô étranges et la couleur fort inhabituelle de ses cheveux…

-Bien, je vais devoir te laisser, Tseng, j'ai rendez-vous avec Hojo dans quelques minutes… Tu…?

-Je te trouverai les informations d'ici demain. Ici, même heure, ça te va ?

Il réfléchit un court instant puis acquiesça. Ils se saluèrent et l'argenté quitta la salle de sport.

-Revenons-en donc à toi…

Je le défiai du regard, lui exposant toute la haine que je pouvais éprouver à son égard.

-Pas de repas jusqu'à ce que tu m'aies avoué ce que tu avais dit… Ne t'avises pas de l'oublier, ça pourrait t'être fatal…

_Oh, quelles menaces ! Je tremble de peur ! _

-Allez, à la poutre !

°°°

_Je ne pensais vraiment pas qu__'__il entrerait jusque là dans mon jeu__…__ mais autant en profiter. Se venger, l__'__humilier, le pousser à bout__…__ Cela devrait pouvoir se faire assez facilement. Après tout, les Honneurs qu__'__il avait supposaient un caractère impulsif et assez fier. Je me demandais combien de temps sa fierté tiendrait le coup__…__ il n__'__avait vraiment pas grand chose à faire pour mettre fin à tout cela__…__ quelques mots à dire, point. _

Je jetai un regard distrait à Reno. Je lui avait demandé de récupérer un objet (une barre de céréale) sans être vu par une petite caméra connectée à une alarme programmée pour sonner à chaque fois qu'un intrus entrait dans le champ de vision de la caméra. Il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen de récupérer la barre de céréale sans utiliser d'accessoire (au début cet imbécile (quoique pas tant que ça en y réfléchissant bien) s'était servi de son T-shirt pour aveugler la caméra, puis de sa ceinture pour attraper sa pitance, puis de ses vêtements au fur et à mesure que je les lui confisquais… A présent, je doutais qu'il ose utiliser son caleçon de peur que je le confisque aussi… A part ça, il ne lui restait que le collier de cuir que je lui avait passé autour du cou, mais ça, il ne pouvait pas le retirer de lui-même) et j'attendais avec impatience que Reno trouve ce fameux moyen.

-Tu es plutôt dur avec lui, me fit remarquer Sephiroth. Tu lui a même donné un collier de chien…

-Il ne tient qu'à lui de mettre fin à ça…, répondis-je distraitement. Et ce collier est très pratique pour le tenir en laisse. Enfin bon… tu voulais des informations, je me trompe ?

-Oui, vas-y…

-Bien, j'avais juste les dates à vérifier… mais ce n'est pas si important que ça. Pour commencer, beaucoup à Utai pensent que les sabres portant le nom de Masamune sont extrêmement chanceux, qu'ils relèvent même d'une puissance divine, mais ce uniquement pour qui les manie, car pour les autres, ils n'apportent que perte et destruction. La cause de cette croyance remonte assez loin dans le passé, quand deux grandes familles régissaient une partie du continent s'étendant entre la capitale et les montagnes. Le clan des Arashi régnait sans partage sur les montagnes et ses filons de métaux précieux ainsi que sur les forges de la petite ville d'Asangyô, tandis que le clan Kurai dominait la ville d'Inarime où l'on trouvait les meilleurs forgerons de tout le continent, dont le fameux Masamune… Cet homme forgea une lame exceptionnelle pour Senso, un guerrier émérite issu du clan Arashi, et ce fut ce qui permit le déclenchement d'une guerre entre les deux clans… Senso tua Masamune avec le sabre portant son nom et le clan des Kurai accusa aussitôt les Arashi et leur demandèrent une quantité de métal colossale en guise de dédommagement, mais les Arashi refusèrent, prétextant que cela causerait l'effondrement de leur économie. La querelle s'intensifia pour devenir une véritable guerre qui ne devait pas s'arrêter avant bien longtemps malgré les ordres donnés par Utai. Beaucoup de sang fut versé au cours des siècles et la Masamune changea plusieurs fois de camp, fut perdue, retrouvée… C'est incroyable que la toute première existe encore aujourd'hui. Évidemment, les descendants de Masamune continuèrent à créer des sabres, mais peu se risquèrent à donner leur nom à l'un d'entre eux par peur de connaître le même sort que leur aïeul… Au final, je ne sais pas si la Masamune est un sabre plus divin que maudit… Mais bon, je t'ai à peu près tout dit…

Sephiroth hocha la tête.

-Non, Tseng… il manque une fin à cette histoire… la guerre ? Est-elle terminée ?

-Officiellement oui. Mais il reste encore quelques « tensions » entre les deux clans… une animosité qu'on ne peut nier…

« C'est d'ailleurs ce qui fragilise Utai… sans ces histoires, la guerre ne s'éterniserait peut-être pas autant… » songeai-je amèrement.

Sephiroth eut un léger rictus et reposa sa tasse de thé –vide depuis un bon moment déjà– sur la table.

-On dirait que Reno a réussi ton exercice, je ne l'avait même pas remarqué…

Moi non plus, j'étais bien trop plongé dans mon récit pour me soucier de lui. Pourtant, il était là, assis sur une chaise et sirotant une tasse de café (je lui autorisait ça quand même). Il leva les yeux vers nous puis se replongea dans sa tasse sans nous adresser un mot.

-Reno, tu as réussi ?

-A ton avis ?

-Bien… et comment as-tu fait ? Je n'ai pas vu…

-Je serais bien incapable de te le dire…, répondit-il d'un air narquois.

-Alors tu vas me l'écrire, toi qui sais si bien faire ça, lui rétorquai-je avec un sourire angélique tout à fait moqueur et ironique.

Je lui tendit une feuille et un stylo et il écrivit deux trois lignes après quoi il me rendit le papier.

-Reno… C'est illisible… Tu vas me faire le plaisir de me réécrire ça correctement.

Cette fois, n'ayant plus d'échappatoire, il fut bel et bien forcé d'écrire comment il avait fait.

-Tu as… débranché la caméra…, résumai-je. Oh, bravo, formidable… mais ce n'est absolument pas ce que j'attendais. Interdiction formelle de toucher à quoi que ce soit maintenant !

Je rebranchai la caméra, plaçait une barre vitaminée à l'endroit prévu et retournai m'asseoir, gardant à présent les yeux fixés sur Reno.

-Il est quand même rusé quand il veut…, soupira Sephiroth en souriant.

-Oui… En utaien, dans le dialecte bizarre de la région d'où je viens, « Reno » signifie « Renard » et ça lui va plutôt bien…

-Ton chien serait donc un renard roux…, se moqua Seph.

-Peut-être bien… Mais pour changer de sujet… Les études, ça va ?

-Oh ça, y a pas de problème… Non, l'ennui principal, c'est les filles… elles m'énervent…

J'échappai un éclat de rire.

-Oh, vraiment…?

-Oui… Il y en a plein qui me courent après et j'ai réellement horreur de ça…

-Oui Sephiroth… Tu as tout à fait le droit de préférer les hommes…!

Il se contenta de me faire tomber de ma chaise d'un puissant coup de poing et je quittai Reno des yeux un très court instant. Quand je reposai mon regard sur lui, il était en train de dévorer la barre vitaminée. Je n'avais rien eu le temps de voir.

-Bon, je vais te laisser, lança Sephiroth. J'ai rendez-vous avec Rufus…

-Ah, j'avais raison, c'était pas la peine de me frapper ! me moquai-je, sachant sciemment que Rufus avait depuis peu pris la manie de briser les filles, tout comme Sephiroth d'ailleurs.

Ils restaient très peu de temps avec leurs petites amies et rompaient toujours pour le plaisir de les faire souffrir. Peut-être espéraient-ils décourager leurs prétendantes ou peut-être prenaient-ils plaisir à cela. Je ne voulais pas savoir, mais j'avais déjà dut envoyer Rude s'occuper d'effacer toutes traces impliquant Rufus dans deux meurtres…

-Imbécile…, siffla Sephiroth. Et puis c'est un travail par trois, Elena sera là elle aussi, ainsi que son frère, James, pour nous aider.

-C'est ça… vous allez surtout picoler et vous shooter un peu…

Il ne répondit pas et quitta la salle. Moi, je me précipitai sur Reno.

-Alors ? Comment tu as réussi cette fois ?

-Je me suis approché dans l'angle mort de la caméra aussi près que j'ai put et j'ai misé le tout pour le tout en sautant sur la barre. Je pensais que ça sonnerait, mais c'est comme si j'étais allé trop vite pour la caméra… Tu vois… ce que je veux dire…

-Tu connais déjà tes dons ?

-Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non.

Je détestais qu'il me réponde comme ça. Et il le savait.

°°°

Je ne mangeais plus que des barres vitaminées de diverses sortes depuis près d'un mois, et je n'avais droit qu'à l'eau et au café. J'avais fini par me découvrir un goût prononcé pour les barres de céréales avec du chocolat et Tseng m'accordait parfois une « récompense spéciale » quand il s'estimait satisfait de moi. Jusqu'à présent, j'avais eu droit à deux carrés de chocolat au lait avec des noisettes dedans, trois lychees, un café crème et une part de tarte aux pommes (que j'aurais tout à fait put manger au restaurant de la Shin-Ra si j'avais mis fin à ce jeu stupide comme me l'avait fait remarquer cet imbécile…). Tseng avait dû m'obliger à dormir chez lui au bout de trois jours car il m'avait trouvé en flagrant délit en train d'ouvrir mon frigo. Sur ce coup là, il avait faillit gagner… Pour terminer j'avais fait une scène pas possible pour pouvoir garder Coup de Lune près de moi, soit chez lui, et il n'avait pas été grandement enthousiasmé quand il avait vu quel genre d'animal c'était vraiment… Enfin, il y avait ce satané collier que Tseng m'avait trouvé… cuir noir, attache métallique pour accrocher une laisse… L'utaien semblait prendre un réel plaisir à m'humilier en me promenant comme un chien… Voilà quelle était à peu près ma situation en ce 23 Juillet, à peu près sept mois après mon entrée chez les Turks. Il était 14 : 12 et je gisais à moitié endormi sur le parquet de la salle de sport, Tseng accroupit près de moi.

-Tu es à bout de forces, Reno… J'ai du mal à croire que tu aies résisté tout ce temps malgré l'entraînement intensif que je t'ai fait subir… Abandonne, dis-moi ce que tu avais dit, raconte-moi la vérité…

Sa voix me paraissait déjà lointaine… J'étais… si… fatigué…

-Tu n'as même plus la force de dire quoi que ce soit… Tu es pitoyable…

Il me prit dans ses bras avec une facilité qui dut le surprendre un peu. Et oui… avec un pareil régime, il fallait pas s'étonner que je pèse pas lourd…

-Pauvre Renard… Tu n'es plus que l'ombre de toi-même…

Il me trimbala à travers les locaux réservés à l'entraînement des hauts membres du SOLDAT (que nous étions néanmoins autorisés à utiliser) et regagna la Shin-Ra. J'ai senti qu'on empruntait l'ascenseur, puis les choses ont commencé à devenir floues. Je me souviens d'avoir entendu crier et d'avoir été couché dans un lit… L'infirmerie… encore…

°°°

Elle était vraiment furieuse. Un mois plus tôt Rude et moi lui ramenions Reno dans le coma et là il était dans un état de faiblesse et de manque d'énergie total. Siam ne perdit pas de temps et le mit en vitesse sous perfusion.

-Pourquoi il est dans cet état ! hein ? Dis-le moi ! On dirait qu'il n'a pas mangé correctement depuis des semaines !

-C'est le cas, Siam, c'est le cas. C'est un peu de ma faute, mais aussi parce qu'il le voulait bien… Je l'avais privé de repas en espérant ainsi le pousser à m'avouer quelque chose, mais il s'est entêté… Tu sais comment est ton frère…

-Hum… Plus têtu qu'une mule quand il a une idée en tête, mais rusé et fourbe comme un renard…, soupira-t-elle en souriant tristement. Mais dis-moi, Tseng… Que voulais-tu savoir ?

-Reno a un lien avec Utai, hein ?

-Notre père était utaien… Personne ne s'en doute car nous n'avons pas les traits typiques des utaiens… et notre nom de famille, Redsly, c'est celui de notre grand-père hors c'est notre grand-mère qui venait d'Utai. Elle était descendante directe d'un très vieux clan… Ku… Kure…

-Kurai ? me hasardai-je.

-Possible… Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais j'ai du boulot et les infirmières sauront très bien s'occuper de lui… A plus !

Elle quitta la pièce et je me retrouvai seul avec Reno. J'étais assez désolé de le voir dans cet état, mais après tout, c'était autant de sa faute que de la mienne… Au bout d'une demi-heure environ, il ouvrit les yeux.

-Tsengali… Qu'est-ce que tu fout ici ?

-Rien de spécial, j'attendais que tu te réveilles. Tu as perdu Reno.

-Je pourrais m'entêter à ne rien manger…, murmura-t-il.

-Non, ta sœur t'en empêcherait. Tu as perdu Reno. Tu sais ce que ça signifie…

Il échappa un léger grognement.

-Et puis on est plus à Utai, bordel ! cracha-t-il. Je ne me répéterai pas.

-Inutile. « On »… Toi et moi ?

-Je ne t'en veux pas d'avoir oublié, moi-même j'avais oublié. Oh, bien sûr, tu me rappelais bien quelqu'un, mais nous avons tant changé…

Je me penchai au dessus de lui et encrai mon regard dans le sien.

-Un petit garçon aux cheveux rouges…, je ne devrais pas avoir de mal à te retrouver malgré le trait qui raye les évènements remontant à cette époque…

Il ne savait pas cacher ses émotions et je pouvais lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert… Visiblement, il se doutait que j'avais tiré un trait sur mon passé… Il jeta un coup d'œil à mon visage et je m'aperçut qu'il était fort proche du sien. Pourquoi avait-il l'air terrorisé ?

-Laisse-moi Tseng, dégage, fous-moi la paix…

-En voilà des manières de parler, je préférai largement le petit chien servile…

-Ah ouais…? Et bien c'est dommage pour toi car c'est fini, ça. Mais si tu persistes à rester planté là comme ça, je vais devoir te faire dégager moi-même…

Je haussai un sourcil.

-Toi-même ? Dans cet état ? Je serais bien curieux de voir ça…

Je regrettai aussitôt mes paroles quand il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je fis un bond en arrière et le regardai, l'air ahuri. Il s'essuyait la bouche avec force, un air dégoûté peint sur le visage.

-Beeerk… Si j'étais pas si faible, ça se serait passé autrement, mais sache que j'aurais toujours plus d'un tour dans mon sac pour t'emmerder et te faire tourner en bourrique…

-Hum, une mule qui veut me faire tourner en bourrique… ça promet !

Je sorti en claquant la porte. J'étais furieux. Il m'avait bien eu sur ce coup là ! Et cette fois, c'était moi qui l'avait cherché… Je me dirigeai vers l'ascenseur d'un pas rageur et buttai dans l'armoire à glace de service, me retrouvant aussitôt le cul par terre.

-RUUUDE !

-Désolé, chef, je t'avais pas vu…

-EPARGNE-MOI TES EXCUSES, JE SUIS D'HUMEUR MASSACRANTE…

Il me tendit la main pour me remettre debout mais je l'ignorai et filai dans mes appartements. Coup de Lune m'accueillit en jappant ou miaulant joyeusement, venant à ma rencontre en quête de câlins. Je le laissai un instant se frotter contre mes jambes et alterner glapissements et ronronnements avant de céder et le prendre dans mes bras.

-Coup de Lune… Je me demande si Reno t'as donné ce nom par… pur… hasard…, murmurai-je.

Cet animal était vraiment étrange… il ressemblait à un hybride entre un félin et un très jeune renard, avec des oreilles trop longues, et une queue qui était plutôt féline… et puis il y avait ses yeux, bien sûr… Des yeux Makô. Enfin, il y avait la tâche sur son épaule gauche, cet espèce de coup de lune… une zone de poils blanc argenté sur son pelage de jais…

-Il viendrait quand même pas du 68ème… il n'a pas de tatouage… juste… cette tâche…

Coup de Lune s'était soudainement mis à frissonner et me regardait avec des yeux terrorisés. Vraiment étrange…

-Quoi qu'il en soit, tu retournes chez toi dès que Reno sera sortit de l'infirmerie !

**NdVixen :** Ah, quelle chance a eut Tseng ! Avoir un petit chien bien obéissant comme ça… J'aurais bien aimé être à sa place ! Néanmoins, je crois que j'aurais plutôt été à celle de Reno… J'ai un caractère têtu et de la patience à volonté pour certaines choses… Et puis la plupart des gens à qui j'ai demandé « tu voudrais pas être mon chien » m'on soit envoyé paître soit éclaté de rire…


	8. The Slum's Motto

**Warning :** violence

**Chapitre 8 :** The Slums' Motto

Il avait déjà l'air d'aller mieux…

-Reno, tu vas finir par t'étouffer…

-Mah non ! T'inquiète pas comme ça, Rude ! File-moi le plat, tu veux ?

-Ce sera ton troisième bol, non ?

-Et alors ? Est-ce que ça TE pose un problème ? J'ai rien mangé depuis un mois à part des barres énergétiques !

Je lui passait donc le plat et il se resservit un bon bol de riz au curry. C'était décidé, je ne l'inviterai pas au resto tant qu'il ne serait pas totalement rétabli.

-Tseng t'a pas dit que tous les ordres de missions qu'il avait reçus de Heidegger avaient été pour ma paume ?

-Il a fait ça ! s'étrangla Reno.

-Rien de bien important heureusement, mais j'ai quand même remarqué quelque chose les rares fois où j'ai dut descendre dans les Taudis… Y a pas mal de personnes qui nous observent.

-« Nous » ? T'étais seul… tu vires mégalo…?

-Non. Quand je dis « nous » je veux dire « nous autres, les Turks ». Première descente, hors service, donc sans uniforme, personne n'a fait attention à moi plus qu'à l'ordinaire. Deuxième descente, en service, donc avec uniforme, pas mal de regards inquisiteurs. Troisième descente, hors service… les même regards inquisiteurs dans les yeux des mêmes personnes.

-Le fameux « Comité Anti-Turks » ? se hasarda-t-il, un peu mal à l'aise.

-Je pense que c'est ça. Méfies-toi si tu sors… Surtout si tu dois passer dans les Taudis… « Fais gaffe »… c'est la devise des Taudis.

°°°

_« Fais gaffe ! ». Ben là, justement, je crois que j'avais pas fais gaffe pour me retrouver dans cette galère… _

-Dix kilos de riz, s'il vous plaît !

-Bien… et avec ça ?

-Ce sera tout.

Je payai lesdits dix kilos de riz qui trouvèrent rapidement une petite place dans mon sac, puis avisai l'heure. Midi moins le quart, bientôt la fin du marché… Autant rentrer. Je pris donc la direction de la gare sans vraiment faire attention à ce qui m'entourait, buttai dans une fillette et nous nous retrouvâmes tous deux à terre.

-Non mais tu peux pas regarder où tu marches, bordel ! fulminai-je.

-Ne reproches pas aux autres ce que l'ont pourrait te reprocher ! rétorqua-t-elle.

-Non mais tu te prend pour qui ! Respecte un peu tes aînés !

Elle me regarda deux secondes, le temps d'aviser mes cheveux roux, mes lunettes d'aviateur et les marques rouges de chaque côté de mes yeux.

-Parce que toi tu les respecte peut-être !

-Bien sûr ! répondis-je.

-C'est drôle, on m'a dit que ce n'est pas le cas excepté quand on t'oblige à faire le petit chien servile…

« petit chien servile », le chaînon manquant !

-Ha ! Maintenant je sais qui tu es ! sifflai-je. Cheveux bruns, drôles de mèches, fringues roses, en train de vendre des fleurs et… utilisation d'une des expressions de Tseng. Tu es Aerith, la… la quoi déjà…? C'était pas la vieille… ça commençait par « a »… archaïque…? antique…? ancestral ? …ancien ! Voilà, tu es la fille qui fait partie des Anciens !

-Tout est bon sauf ça, je ne sais même pas ce que sont les Anciens. Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais faut que je rentre…

Elle se leva, ramassa vite fait les quelques fleurs qui étaient tombées de son panier et disparut dans les taudis… Je me levai à mon tour et vérifiai distraitement que rien ne s'était échappé de mon sac bandoulière tout en songeant que dès que je verrai Tseng je pourrai lui dire « Hé, tu sais quoi ? J'ai rencontré ta _petite_ amie ! » et l'énerver avec ça. Bon, j'étais dans le Secteur 5 et la gare était dans le Secteur 7… j'avais un bout de chemin alors autant ne pas traîner… Je quittai rapidement le marché et sa foule et me retrouvai enfin un peu plus seul et bien plus à l'aise pour marcher… Il n'y avait pas grand monde dans les alentours et étrangement, j'aurais préféré que l'endroit soit un peu plus peuplé…

J'eu à peine le temps d'entendre la personne arriver dans mon dos que déjà elle était sur moi. Une lame froide me transperça l'épaule droite, m'arrachant un cri de douleur, mais j'en profitait pour me faire une rapide idée de la position de mon adversaire, l'attrapai et le fit basculer par dessus mon épaule saine pour le plaquer au sol. Une jeune fille. Une jeune fille venait de me poignarder en pleine rue… Je braquai un Outsider sur elle.

-Qui es-tu ? Pourquoi m'as-tu attaqué ?

-Savoir qui je suis ne te servirait à rien, Turk !

-« Turk » dis-tu… Tu sais que je suis un Turk et ce n'est pas tout le monde qui oserait s'attaquer à quelqu'un comme moi, j'en conclu donc que tu appartient au Comité Anti-Turk… Cette idiotie aberrante…

-Même si tu me tues, il y aura d'autres membres du CAT pour prendre ma place et me venger ! me menaça-t-elle.

-Oui, ils prendront ta place en temps que cadavres, mais les morts ne peuvent pas se venger. Comme c'est triste… adieux !

Je pressai la détente et elle s'effondra. Je retirai le poignard de mon épaule et me lançai un rapide sort de Soin. J'allais repartir quand j'entendis le bruit (trop) familier d'un fusil pour balles à fragmentation que l'on recharge. L'attaque du convois avait été vraiment très profitable au CAT… Je me retournai doucement pour découvrir cinq hommes armés dont un avec le fameux fusil… Tseng s'était trompé, je n'avais pas un don certain pour attirer des emmerdes à mes coéquipiers, j'avais un don certain pour attirer les emmerdes tout court.

-Salut les filles… Beau temps, hein ? Hé hé… A… A plus !

Je détalai aussi vite que je le pouvais (je refusais de leur abandonner mes dix kilos de riz), poursuivit par les hommes du CAT. Une balle à fragmentation dans l'épaule droite (ils avaient quelque chose contre mon épaule ou quoi !), une autre dans mon coude gauche, quatre balles normales dans les hanches dont trois à gauche… Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, le nombre de mes poursuivants augmentait !

_Réfléchis, Reno ! Réfléchis ! Tu ne peux pas les battre tous et tu n'arriveras jamais vivant à la Shin-Ra dans ces conditions ! Ils t'auront descendu avant… _

J'arrivais à la limite du Secteur 5… Dans ce coin là, la route était assez accidentée par endroit, rendant la progression nettement plus difficile pour moi. Et pour mes poursuivants.

« Comment tirer profit de ça ! Vite, une idée ! …Je sais. » Bon, j'avais pas trop envie de le faire, mais je préférais quand même ça qu'y passer bêtement… Je dégainai mon électro-tige, jetai un coup d'œil à la materia incrustée dans ma Garde Impériale… Foudre, Barrière, Restaurer, Contre-attaque et Vitesse Extrême. Paaaarfait…

-Les Turks… °ha ha° n'ont…°ha ha° aucun honneur pour…°ha ha° se défiler… comme ça…? se moqua un de mes poursuivants en ahanant.

Les Turks, aucun honneur ? Alors là, il se foutait le doit dans l'œil jusqu'au coude. Courir encore un peu et… j'y étais…! J'avisai une faille dans la route et stoppai soudainement ma course pour faire volte-face, lançai un sort pour dresser une barrière aux attaques physique et attrapai un câble dans la fissure. Je l'avais repéré depuis un bout de temps et je savais parfaitement à quoi il conduisait.

-Faites un pas de plus et vous êtes tous morts les gars…

Il restèrent un instant interdits, troublés par ma menace, ce qui me permit de rassembler toute l'énergie nécessaire à lancer un puissant sort de Foudre, mais d'une manière particulière. Je saisis fermement le câble, les yeux fixés sur le groupe. Ils se tenaient juste à côté du générateur auquel le câble était relié. Le problème pour eux, c'était que les installations pour faire circuler l'électricité issue des réacteurs Makô n'étaient pas faites pour recevoir de l'électricité issue de la Magie. Et quand on se risquait à le faire…

-FOUDRE !

L'énergie dégagée par le sort passa dans le câble et rejoignit le générateur qui se mit aussitôt à surchauffer et finit par exploser au bout de deux secondes chrono. Le souffle balaya les hommes et seul un petit groupe en réchappa. Ça, je ne l'avais pas prévu par contre…

-Merde, le salaud ! Réglons-lui son compte ! hurla l'un des hommes.

-OUAIS ! répondirent aussitôt les autres avec une synchronisation parfaite.

_Meeer'… Plus tard les jurons, pour l'instant, se mettre à l'abri ! _

L'état de la route s'était encore aggravé avec l'explosion du générateur, mais j'avais toujours un avantage sur mes poursuivants : ma materia Vitesse Extrême… (j'avais également toujours le même désavantage : mes précieux dix kilos de riz). Je filai en un clin d'œil derrière un pan de route accidenté et m'abritai. Je n'étais plus très loin du parc de jeu, donc plus très loin du Secteur 7 et du Wall Market… Je tentai de rejoindre le parc mais mes blessures commençaient à se faire sentir… J'avais perdu pas mal de sang et j'avais un peu trop de plomb dans le corps… (sans compter les dix kilos de riz). Heureusement pour moi, le champ de protection arrêtait toujours la plupart des balles que les autres imbéciles me tiraient dessus.

-Tu t'enfuis encore ? siffla l'un d'eux.

_Non, je ne m'enfuis pas, j'applique la retraite stratégique… _

J'arrivais enfin au parc… Une balle alla se loger dans mon genou droit et y explosa en une myriade de plombs… Pourquoi fallait-il qu'ils aient toujours un fusil pour balles à fragmentation ! Je m'écroulai sur un toboggan. Est-ce que j'aurai seulement la force de me relever ? Un des hommes me tira encore une fois dessus et un peu de force ressurgit en moi le temps de contre-attaquer avec mon électro-tige. Je lui avait enfoncée dans le cou avec tant de force qu'elle était rentrée dans la chair. Petite électrocution et je m'éloignai de mes ennemis en titubant pour m'effondrer sur une balançoire en regardant ma victime s'effondrer, elle, sur le sol… Bon ça allait faire mal, mais au point où j'en étais c'était ça où la mort…

-Guéri…, gémis-je en serrant les dents.

A peine mes plaies furent-elles refermées que je me pris deux nouvelles balles dans le bras droit. Je m'écroulai sur le sol sous le coup de la douleur, esquivant sans le faire exprès trois autres balles. J'entendis trois coups de feu suivis du bruit mat de trois corps tombant lourdement sur le sol. Le tueur s'approcha des cadavres et quelqu'un s'approcha de moi et m'aida à me relever.

-Est-ce que ça va ? …Reno ?

Je me lançai encore un sort de soin, sentant les balles s'enfoncer toutes un peu plus profondément en moi, puis levai les yeux vers mon sauveur. Un type assez grand, maigre, avec des cheveux noirs coupés cours, dirigés vers l'avant, bataillant au dessus de son front sur lequel trois points noirs étaient tatoués, disposés selon un axe vertical. Des yeux d'émeraude à peine bridés derrière des lunettes à petits verres ronds, la peau légèrement dorée… Enfin, il était vêtu sobrement d'un T-shirt vert sombre, un jean un peu trop long cachant ses bottes et d'une veste longue dont il ne se séparait jamais… L'autre homme, celui qui avait tué les membres du CAT, c'était Izumy…

-Ichigo… Izzy… Qu'… Qu'est-ce que vous faites là !

-On te sauve la mise et c'est comme ça que tu nous remercie ? répondit Izumy d'un ton moqueur.

-Mais si tu veux vraiment savoir ce qu'on fait là… et bien on enquête, avoua Ichigo. Ça te dis qu'on parle de ça ailleurs ?

Je hochai la tête et nous nous retrouvâmes bientôt autour d'une table au bar du Wall Market à siroter diverses boissons.

-Alors ? demandai-je. Cette enquête, c'est à propos de quoi, inspecteur Ichigo Samanosaki ?

-Te fous pas de ma gueule, Renard ! C'est du sérieux et ça risque de t'intéresser. D'ailleurs, c'est aussi pour ça qu'on t'as sauvé… Tu vas peut-être pouvoir nous donner quelques noms…

-En bref…?

-En bref, on recherche les membres du CAT, le Comité Anti-Turks, tu connais…

-Oui, je connais un peu trop bien même… et j'ai encore assez de plombs dans la peau au cas où je me souviendrais pas assez bien…

-Et est-ce que tu as des noms ou des informations ? me demanda Izzy.

-J'ai tué Rudyard pour entrer dans les Turks puis j'ai fait quelques missions et est arrivé ce soir fatidique où l'ordre reçut fut de tuer un « trafiquant de materias ». Y a fallut que ça se passe pas comme prévu, qu'on ait tout un tas d'emmerdes… mais bon, Tseng, mon supérieur, avait quand même put tuer le type… William. Tu te souviens de lui aussi bien que moi, Izzy… non ?

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

-Et ben après ça, ses copains trafiquants on dut décider qu'on devenait un peu trop dangereux pour leur petite économie et qu'il fallait nous buter. Ils nous ont même tendu une belle embuscade au 40, Far Aday Street… Je suis tombé entre les mains d'une jolie brunette du nom de Kate qui m'a torturé un moment… et j'ai faillit y passer. Voilà, c'est tout ce que je sais sinon que pas mal de gens des taudis nous observent…

-« Kate » tu as dit…, répéta Ichigo. Je vois… Kathy McMiller… Elle a quitté Midgar il y a peu…

-Ichi… Pourquoi tu recherches les membres du CAT ? demandai-je soudainement.

Il baissa les eux et soupira.

-Tu ne t'en doutes pas ? Les chef sont des trafiquants ou des malfaiteurs et ils sont pour la plupart impliqués dans de sales affaires… Le problème, c'est les gens des taudis qui se font enrôler. Les chefs leur promettent de gros salaires mais ils n'auront jamais le moindre gil, et s'ils veulent démissionner, ils reçoivent des menaces mettant en jeu leurs biens et leur famille…

-Je vois… Et à propos… vos familles ? demandai-je.

-Ma femme et mon fils ont été assassinés…, répondit tristement Ichigo.

-Pour moi ça va mieux… Yokiko est rentrée à Utai avec Ichirô et elle va très bientôt avoir un enfant… Je veux dire, notre enfant…

Je retint un éclat de rire moqueur. J'avais deviné qu'Ichirô était le père de Yoki et la relation que cette dernière entretenait avec Izzy. Mais ils n'avaient jamais voulut l'avouer devant moi et faisaient mine de se quereller sans cesse sur des futilités.

-Je ne suis pas surpris…, lâchai-je. …Ichigo… qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec ta femme et ton fils ?

-C'est un affaire assez révoltante… ça s'est passé au début de l'année scolaire, en Octobre… Mon fils avait de drôles d'amis… Rufus Shin-Ra, une fille du nom d'Elena et un garçon étrange… Sephiroth. C'est un peu à cause de lui que c'est arrivé d'ailleurs. Sephiroth est le genre de personne qui ne plaît pas à ceux qui n'admettent pas la différence…

-Je te coupe une seconde. Sephiroth, un type assez grand avec des cheveux blanc argenté et des yeux Makô ?

-Tu le connais ?

-On va dire ça comme ça, continues…

-C'était un peu après la sortie des cours, ma femme et mon fils étaient sur le chemin du retour et comme Sephiroth prenait la même direction qu'eux ils ont commencé à discuter. Ça allait bien jusque là, mais il a fallu qu'un groupe d'hommes un peu ivres les interpellent. Ils se moquaient de Sephiroth et insultaient violemment ma femme et mon fils à cause de leur origine utaienne. Sephiroth a dégainé son katana et les hommes des revolvers… Ma femme et mon fils sont morts fusillés et Sephiroth a massacré leurs assassins…

-Quelle histoire…, murmurai-je. Tout ce racisme c'est à cause de cette guerre idiote… Et ce Sephiroth… c'est un type vraiment étrange… Les gars qui l'ont insulté devaient être vraiment bourrés, idiots ou inconscients. Sephiroth a une lueur dans son regard… je parle pas de la Makô, non, autre chose… Je crois qu'il peut être très cruel quand il le veut. Enfin, j'ai bien fait de pas le mordre…

-De pas le mordre ! répéta Izumy. C'est quoi cette histoire ?

-Oh, je sais pas si j'ai vraiment envie d'en parler, je me suis tellement humilié ! gémis-je.

Ichigo et Izzy se regardèrent avant de reposer leurs yeux sur moi.

-Maintenant on veut vraiment savoir, conclu Izumy.

-C'est à cause de Tseng, mon chef… il est utaien et… c'est lui le descendant du clan Arashi, celui qui…

-Je vois… Je vois bien qui c'est… c'est le fils du frère de Yokiko, Hizashi.

Je restai un instant interdit.

-KÔÔÔA ! Il est de votre famille !

Je comprenais mieux à présent pourquoi il avait eu ce léger sourire quand je lui avait parlé d'Izzy et Yoki…

-Hé là vous deux ! coupa Ichigo. Vous détournez la conversation, là ! Reno, raconte-nous comment tu t'es humilié !

Je finis par lâcher l'histoire pour 2000 gils, une clochette de chat et une boucle d'oreille (un anneau augmentant les pouvoirs magiques de sont porteur, je pourrais la monnayer à Rude…). Je commençai mon récit et ils ne tardèrent pas à éclater de rire pour ne plus s'arrêter…

°°°

Je reposai mon verre et tentai de me lever, ignorant les deux types derrière moi.

-Tu t'en va déjà, mec ?

Je ne répondit que par le silence comme j'en avais l'habitude et repoussai ma chaise sous la table.

-On a deux mots à te dire, le Turk…, s'entêta le type.

Je continuai à l'ignorer et m'apprêtai à partir, mais il posa une main sur mon épaule pour me retenir.

-Je t'ai dit que…

-Vire ta main, coupai-je.

-Et pourquoi ferais-je cela ?

-Vire ta main où tu te prends mon poing dans la gueule…

-C'est ça…

Je fis volte face et lui encastrai comme promis mon poing dans la figure. Il se retrouva aussitôt étalé sur le sol, saignant abondamment du nez et de la bouche. L'autre homme me sauta aussitôt dessus. A lui seul contre moi, il ne pesait pas bien lourd, mais lui plus la plupart des personnes présentes dans le bar… ça devenait plus compliqué. J'avais acquis une bonne maîtrise en arts martiaux, c'était le moment d'en faire usage. Commencer par privilégier la défense, retourner la force des adversaire contre eux… Je réalisai vite que ça n'allait pas être du tout cuit quand quatre hommes et deux femmes se jetèrent sur moi, me plaquant irrémédiablement au sol. A partir de ce moment là, les avis furent partagés entre ceux qui tentaient de m'immobiliser, ceux qui me rouaient de coups et les derniers qui cherchaient juste à me tuer à coups de couteau, bris de verre et autres tessons de bouteille. Le nombre de mes assaillants augmentait à une vitesse fulgurante et je décidai de tirer partit de cela : il y avait plus de divergences d'esprit que de personnes présentes dans le bar. J'esquivai un coup de couteau et la lame s'enfonça dans la main d'une autre personne qui se vengea aussitôt en filant un bon coup de poing au type au couteau.

-Est-ce que ça va, John ! m'inquiétai-je aussitôt. Défends-toi ! on va s'en sortir !

Bien sûr, je ne connaissais pas John et je doutais même qu'il se nomma ainsi, mais ma ruse avait fonctionné…

-Quoi ! T'es avec lui !

-Mais non, je…

Un uppercut en pleine gueule. Furieux, mon John se jeta sur son attaquant, créant ainsi une première diversion. Je parvint à monter encore quelques personnes les unes contre les autres avec cette méthode et ses variantes et le chaos ne tarda pas à prendre le pouvoir. Ça frappait, ça cognait… peu importait qui recevait les coups… Je sortit calmement du bar, me contentant d'esquiver quelques coups de temps à autre pour rejoindre la porte et prit tranquillement la direction des quartiers du SOLDAT. Le CAT devenait un sérieux problème, on avait plus un moment de répit une fois hors de la Shin-Ra. Il fallait vraiment régler ça au plus vite…

°°°

Je commençais à en avoir marre… vraiment. Passer la majeure partie de son temps dans les Taudis, diriger une bande de délinquants instables, risquer ma vie à chaque instant… C'était pas que je n'aimais pas ça, non, loin de là, cette existence me faisait vibrer, mais ça, c'était avant. Avant que ce Comité n'apparaisse…

-Nikolas… des Turks ?

Oui, là, j'étais en mauvaise position. A tenter de récolter des informations sur le CAT, je m'étais trahi. Petit point sur ce qu'il s'était passé depuis l'entrée de Reno dan les Turks : Tseng m'avait renvoyé dans les Taudis, j'avais refondé une bande, j'avais put constater que les doutes quand à mon identité devenaient de plus en plus grands au sein des autres bandes et, à présent, ma survie était plus qu'incertaine. Face à moi, cinq hommes. J'étais acculé et cinq fusils étaient braqués sur moi.

-Moi, un Turk…? tentai-je.

-Oui, qui d'autre ? répondit le plus grand des types. N'essaies pas de jouer au plus fin avec moi, tu n'en auras pas le temps.

Il pressa la gâchette et je reçu une balle en plein ventre. Je me pliai sous le coup de la douleur mais trouvai quand même la force de dégainer un Mercure. Les coups fusèrent. Dans la mêlée, je parvint à toucher mortellement mes ennemis. Moi, je ne voulais même pas voir mon corps criblé de balles. Plutôt fermer les yeux, ce serait déjà ça de gagné pour ceux qui me trouveraient… Dommage, j'aimais bien être un Turk. Mais même ça, ça ne vous empêche pas de vous faire tuer de façon idiote…

°°°

-Le problème du CAT n'est toujours pas réglé ?

-Non, monsieur, toujours pas. Et nous avons perdu un de nos éléments, Nikolas, le recruteur. Nous savons qui a créé ce comité, mais cette personne, Kathy McMiller, semble avoir quitté Midgar. L'ennui principale reste les gens des Taudis enrôlés par le Comité. On ne peut tout de même pas éradiquer la population des bas quartiers, l'image de la Shin-Ra en prendrait pour son grade…

J'avais un peu trop parlé et je reçut un coup de poing en pleine figure. Je restai impassible, j'avais l'habitude… L'habitude de recevoir des coups presque à chaque fois que je rentrai dans ce bureau, l'habitude de sentir un petit goût métallique de sang dans ma bouche…

-Ce n'est pas ton problème, ça ! fulmina Heidegger. Ouvre ta chemise !

Je n'avais pas trop envie de le faire étant donné que j'avais moi-même du mal à regarder mon corps tant il était dans un piètre état, mais face à mon supérieur, je n'avais pas le choix. Je retirai ma veste puis ma chemise et Heidegger s'approcha de moi pour examiner mes blessures, certaines étant encore mal cicatrisées.

-Un instant.

Il se dirigea vers une petite porte au fond de son bureau, toqua puis ouvrit, passant la tête dans l'entrebâillement.

-Scarlet, tu peux venir un instant ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, encore ?

-Il n'y en aura que pour deux secondes. C'est toi la spécialiste des armes et je voudrais que tu examine un de mes Turks.

Elle fini par se décider à venir et s'approcha de moi. Scarlet était une femme tout à fait consciente de sa beauté, toujours très sexy, aguicheuse même, et ayant une prédilection pour la couleur en harmonie avec son nom (je doutais d'ailleurs que ce soit son vrai nom) : le rouge écarlate… Elle jaugea un instant mes diverses plaies.

-Sniper SR-12, revolvers divers, balles à fragmentation à volonté…, énuméra-t-elle d'un ton désintéressé. Un instant…

Elle se retourna vers Heidegger, l'air furieuse.

-LES FUSILS POUR BALLES A FRAGMENTATION NE SONT PAS SENSES COURIR LES RUES ! COMMENT EXPLIQUES-TU CA !

-On parlera de ça plus tard si tu n'as rien d'autre à ajouter concernant Tseng, répondit froidement Heidegger.

-Humph…

Elle se tourna vers moi et m'attrapa le menton pour m'obliger à lui faire face.

-Ces fusils… on en trouve facilement dans les Taudis ?

-Certains résidents de la Plaque en possédaient, mais depuis l'attaque du convois, il y a vraiment beaucoup de gens dans les Taudis à en avoir et surtout à en utiliser, de préférence contre nous.

-Bien… Les balles sont rares, ils finiront bien par manquer de munitions.

Elle regagna son bureau et Heidegger me fit signe que je pouvais me rhabiller.

-Je crois qu'il serait préférable de vous éloigner un peu de Midgar le temps que les choses se calment… Vous allez partir tous les trois pour Junon et en profiterez pour escorter une classe de l'établissement Azameris qui doit partir en voyage scolaire sous peu.

J'étais un peu surpris par la réaction de Heidegger. Nous éloigner de Midgar, escorter un classe de l'établissement rivalisant avec le centre d'enseignement Oswald Shin-Ra… A tous les coups, on aurait du boulot à Junon, et ladite classe était celle de Rufus…

_Comment s'était-il retrouvé à Azameris d'ailleurs ? Ah oui… J'en avais entendu parler, il avait réussit à se faire expulser d'OSR dans l'unique but de rejoindre Azameris… _

**NdVixen :** Je crois que vous pouvez commencer à vous faire une idée de mon aliment préféré… Mais à part ça, j'ai pas grand chose à dire pour ce chapitre.


	9. Still More Fighting

**Warning :** none

**Chapitre 9 :** Still More Fighting

Sephiroth me jeta un regard amusé.

-Tu portes l'uniforme d'Azameris, maintenant ? me demanda-t-il en riant nerveusement.

Visiblement, il n'était pas dans son état… « normal » (si on oublie que Seph n'a jamais vraiment été « normal »…).

-C'est juste pour pas trop nous faire remarquer, soupirai-je. On va vous escorter pour un bon bout de chemin…

-C'est bien…

Il n'était vraiment pas dans son état normal.

-Seph… D'où tu viens, là ?

-Je… Je viens de… la Shin-Ra… Du 68ème étage de la Shin-Ra…

Il se remit à rire nerveusement, se plaquant une main sur les yeux et un bras sur le ventre. Il me faisait peur quand il était comme ça…

-Hé, Sephiroth… Calme-toi un peu, tu veux ?

-Hin hin hin… Ouais, c'est ça... Faut que je me calme…

Il plongea son regard dans le mien. C'était assez flippant… Ses pupilles félines, ça passait encore, mais le pire, c'était quand même ses iris. Leur couleur était celle de la Makô, d'un vert émeraude argenté, brillant d'une lueur surnaturelle. Enfin, ça c'était d'habitude, mais là, la teinte était devenue carrément argentée et « lueur » était un bien faible mot. Je remarquai que ses cheveux d'argent semblaient eux aussi plus clairs, presque lumineux…

-Sephiroth… tu te drogue à quoi ?

-Hahahaha…! A… à la Makô, pourquoi ? Et puis… j'y suis habitué depuis le temps que Hojo m'injecte ces trucs… Il… Il suffit de forcer un peu la dose pour quitter ce monde…

-J'imagine, oui, mais tu ne devrais pas jouer à ça ou tu finiras par ne plus revenir un de ces quatre…

Il éclata de rire et s'éloigna vers un petit groupe d'élèves parmi lesquels je reconnu Rufus…

-TSENG !

Je sursautai et me retournai pour voir Reno, l'air visiblement tout excité.

-Tseng ! C'est génial ! On quitte Midgar ! C'est la première fois que je sors de Midgar !

-Ne me dis pas que tu ne connais que Midgar…

-Je ne me souviens pas assez bien de mon enfance avant mon arrivée à Midgar, j'étais vachement jeune à l'époque… alors on peut dire que oui, je ne connais que Midgar et sa pollution…

-Va falloir qu'on te fasse sortir un peu plus souvent…

-Quelle bonne idée ! On ira à la mer pour se baigner (et je pourrait prendre plein de photos pour le faire chanter plus tard…) Qu'est-ce que t'en dis ?

Je lui tournai le dos pour aller parler à une prof sans me soucier de ses éternels « Oh, Tseng ! T'es vraiment pas marrant ! T'es carrément chiant, même ! ».

-Melle Leen Aztariel ?

Elle se retourna en soupirant un « oui, c'est moi » à peine exaspéré. Elle était jeune (vingt cinq ou vingt six ans), et avait l'air plutôt sympathique. Elle quitta la liste des élèves des yeux pour les poser sur moi.

-Tseng Arashi, je suppose ?

-C'est ça. Moi et mes collègues avons pour ordre d'assurer la sécurité du groupe pendant le trajet d'aller.

-Vous êtes des marrants, vous alors… Et pour le retour ?

-Ce n'est pas mon problème…

-Enculé de Turk…

-Même si c'était le cas, ma vie privée ne vous regarde pas et je vous déconseille de faire à nouveau usage de ce type de langage ordurier à mon égard. Qui plus est, vous êtes prof de lettres, si je ne m'abuse…

-Que c'est mignon, tu t'es renseigné sur moi…, se moqua-t-elle.

-J'ai juste fait mon travail. Et à moins que vous ne m'autorisiez à vous tutoyer, moi je ne vous autorise pas le faire avec moi.

-Et bien… Dans ce cas je t'y autorise. Mais juste parce que tu es un Turk, et que je n'aime pas vouvoyer les types dans ton genre. Je n'aime pas les types dans ton genre tout court d'ailleurs…

-Hum, vraiment ? …Tu fais partie du CAT ?

-Le Comité Anti-Turk, c'est ça ? J'en ai entendu parler, mais non, je n'en fais pas partie. Je sais très bien qu'il ne sert à rien de s'opposer aussi ouvertement à la Shin-Ra… Bon, on part dans cinq minutes, les autres prof devraient déjà avoir commencé à rassembler les élèves…

-Ishka et Azgan, profs de sciences naturelles, et Aznar, prof de sport attitré à l'entraînement au combat… Tu vois, je ne me suis pas renseigné que sur toi… Mais dis-moi, il y a quelque chose de prévu à Kalm pour qu'on fasse le détour ?

-Oui, un festival des forgerons assez important, mine de rien. On y trouvera des armes et armures venant du monde entier. Et le soir, il y aura un concert et tout le monde pourra faire la fête sur la place…

-Intéressant. Bon, je vais voir mes collègues…

Je partis aussitôt retrouver Reno. Il était train de plaisanter avec Rufus. Après tout… ils se connaissaient de longue date ces deux là…

°°°

-Pauvre Tseng quand même… Quand t'étais pas encore dans les Turks c'était moi qui le faisait chier, mais maintenant que t'es là, c'est encore pire pour lui…

-Ouais, mais faut pas croire, Rufus, il m'en fait voir des vertes et des pas mûres quand il veut…

-Tiens, Seph m'a raconté quelque chose d'amusant à ce propos…

Je me sentit pâlir soudainement.

-…Il paraît que Tseng a réussit à faire de toi son chien pendant un mois…

-C'est vrai… Mais tu ne connais que la partie la plus humiliante de l'histoire. En vérité, il voulait me faire lâcher des informations et il m'a privé de repas digne de ce nom et contraint à lui obéir au doigt et à l'œil. J'ai fini par tomber d'inanition…

-Waow… T'as de la volonté toi quand tu veux…

-C'est aussi un petit rusé… hahahaha…

Je me retournai pour faire face à Sephiroth.

-Merde… Reno, éloigne-toi de lui, quand il est dans cet état il peut devenir dangereux.

Alors ça, je l'aurait parié. Il était vraiment flippant.

-Hé, Moonlight ! T'as pris quelle dose pour être dans cet état ?

-Deux… millilitres…

-Deux mi…! Bordel ! Tu devrais être mort ! s'écria Rufus.

Sephiroth éclata d'un grand rire psychotique et s'éloigna un peu du groupe, sortant son katana pour exécuter quelques mouvements.

-« Moonlight », répétai-je. C'est son surnom ?

-Ouais. A chaque fois qu'il se drogue à la Makô ses yeux se mettent à briller intensément et ses cheveux… enfin tu vois comment il est là… On était un peu stones le soir où on a découvert ça et on a rien trouvé de mieux sur le coup que de le comparer avec l'éclat de la Lune…

-Hum… ça lui va plutôt bien. Mais personnellement, je crois que moins je verrai ce type au mieux je me porterai, il me fout les jetons !

-Mais non ! Il est super sympa ! Enfin… quand on le connaît un peu. Et puis franchement, mieux vaut être dans son camp…

-Je ne sais pas… Mais sinon, j'ai entendu dire que les filles te lâchent plus ?

-Hahahaha… Ouais, en effet, elles me lâchent plus… Mais la plupart d'entre elles courent après mon fric et non après moi. J'ai tué deux de celles-là… par caprice…

-T'es vraiment con, toi alors ! Moi, la dernière fille qui m'a courut après, c'était pour me planter un poignard dans l'épaule !

Il éclata de rire.

-Hahahaha… C'est pas un franc succès… Tiens… Voilà Tseng…

En effet.

-Reno ! On va y aller. Rude est dans le coin ?

-Il discute avec Aznar, répondit Rufus.

-Merci.

Et il repartit aussi sec.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? me demanda Rufus. Il est vachement speed d'un seul coup…

-Je commence à comprendre comment fonctionne cette étrange créature nommée Tsengali Arashi…

-Pas mal ton imitation de la voix de Hojo…

-Hinhinhin… Nous avons là un précieux spécimen de Tsengali Arashi et j'ai percé à jour son fonctionnement car je suis Jojo, le plus génial des scientifiques ratés. Cet animal est constamment prêt à se déchaîner malgré son impressionnant calme apparent, mais il arrive que ce calme se dissipe, présageant la tempête…

-Traduction…?

-Je crois que quelqu'un a réussit à l'énerver ou je ne sais quoi en un rien de temps, un véritable exploit. Et d'ailleurs ça m'énerve aussi. Énerver Tseng est mon jeu préféré et je n'admet pas qu'on me le pique.

-Le jeu ou Tseng ?

-Le jeu, imbécile ! enfin… Remarque que sans Tseng, ça n'a plus aucun sens…

« ON EST PARTIS ! ALLEZ, EN ROUTE ! » se mirent à hurler les profs.

-C'est quoi ce monstre ! hurla un élève.

Un copain du Behemoth, à en juger à son tatouage… « AZ-744 ». Soit une sorte d'énorme loup à deux têtes avec une sorte de pierre noire incrustée dans chaque front (étrangement, on aurait dit que l'une était femelle et l'autre mâle…) et deux queues. Il faisait à peu près deux mètres de haut et huit de long en comptant les queues. Son pelage avait la couleur de la Makô et ses pattes étaient zébrées d'un rouge sanglant. Enfin, le plus effrayant étaient ses yeux, l'une des deux paires étant dorée piquetée de perles de sang, et l'autre émeraude piquetée de gouttelettes d'argent, mais possédant chacune la même lueur de cruauté animale. Je dégainai mon électro-tige et m'avançai vers l'animal, casque audio sur les oreilles. Un morceau qui m'avait pris du temps, pour lequel je n'avait pas encore trouvé de nom, mais dont j'étais plutôt satisfait… Sephiroth avait déjà dégainé son katana, souhaitant visiblement prendre part au combat. Pourquoi pas, vu la bestiole on aurait sans doute besoin d'aide… Un éclair noir se fendit soudainement devant nous. Dark Nation. La créature sembla tenter de parlementer avec AZ-704, mais le Numéro ne semblait pas prêt à nous laisser tranquilles. Dark Nation feula dans sa direction et recula pour se placer près de Rufus. Il voulait se battre, lui aussi !

-Non mais t'es dingue ! Dégage, Rufus !

-Dark me protègera. Il faut lui éclater la patte gauche avant tout, après, on pourra s'occuper des têtes.

-Pourquoi la patte gauche ?

-Elle le régénérera pendant le combat et elle serait même fichue de ressusciter des parties qu'on aurait déjà tuées. Cette bestiole est vraiment dangereuse…

Je ne cherchais même pas à comprendre d'où il tenait ses infos.

**«** Play **»**

J'entrai en phase avec la musique… Je commençai par neutraliser les têtes à l'aide de Pyramides puis m'attaquai à la patte gauche que Sephiroth et Rufus avaient déjà entamée. La bête s'en servait en effet pour se régénérer et attaquait à une vitesse phénoménale, toutes griffes dehors ou usant de magie non élémentale… C'était assez dévastateur. Dark Nation enchaînait les sorts de Barrière Physique et Magique, Rufus nous maintenait en vie à grand renfort de sorts de soin, j'attaquai sans relâche et Sephiroth lui… lui, semblait dans son propre monde, attaquant sans se soucier du reste, esquivant la plupart des attaque avec brio… Oui, il était vraiment étrange, fascinant… Je n'avais encore jamais vu qui que ce soit se battre de cette manière… Je remarquai bientôt qu'un autre groupe de combattants s'était formé, attaquant le monstre sur le flan droit. Tseng, Rude et une prof. Un troisième groupe se forma rapidement pour attaquer le flan gauche, composé d'un prof, d'un garçon et d'une fille. Ils se débrouillaient tous assez bien… Sephiroth fini par achever la patte gauche qui sembla se pétrifier. Je détruisit la pyramide sur la tête droite sur conseil de Rufus et nous commençâmes tous à attaquer la nouvelle cible qui ne tarda pas à se retrouver pétrifiée elle aussi. Enfin, vint le tour de la dernière tête. La plus dévastatrice… Le garçon du groupe prof-élèves était tombé KO, et nous étions presque tous sur le point de succomber… Une aura rouge émana soudainement du corps de Sephiroth et il s'élança dans les airs pour retomber en vrille sur le dos de l'animal, fauchant ses deux queue et ses oreilles d'un coup circulaire avant d'enfoncer sa lame dans la colonne vertébrale et d'exécuter un nouveau mouvement circulaire… J'étais sidéré. Sephiroth reprit sa place à mes côtés, visiblement surpris de voir que la bête était encore en vie. Plus pour longtemps, certes, mais encore en vie tout de même. Le thème recommençait pour la énième fois, me soutenant dans le combat… Je venais de trouver le titre… « Still More Fighting ». Je reçut un coup de griffe. Un coup de trop. Je sentais la fureur me posséder et une force nouvelle envahir mon corps. J'avais atteint ma limite… A mon tour je me déchaînai, sautant avec agilité sur les épaules de la bête en brandissant mon électro-tige. Un éclair violacé venu de je ne savais où la foudroya, m'emplissant d'une énergie nouvelle que je déchargeai sur le crâne de la créature. Précisément sur l'espèce de pierre noire. Cela devait être son point sensible car la bête se retrouva aussitôt pétrifiée.

-RENO ! VIRE DE LA ! hurla Rufus.

Le blond se plaqua au sol, couvert par Dark Nation, aussitôt imité par le reste de la troupe. Je sautai des épaules de la créature statufiée et me plaquai au sol à temps pour ne pas finir disloqué par l'explosion de la bête, deux secondes à peine plus tard. Je me relevai et m'approchai de l'emplacement où se tenait la créature quelques instants plus tôt. Pas mal de gils étaient éparpillés un peu partout, mais un petit quelque chose avait attiré mon attention. Deux petites hémisphères noires… celles qui étaient incrustées dans les têtes. Je les ramassai et elles roulèrent l'une vers l'autre dans le creux de ma main pour se réunir en une seule sphère, se soudant comme par magie dans un petit éclat de lumière violacée. La petite sphère semblait devenue translucide, toujours noire, mais irisée en surface comme une tache d'essence sur l'asphalte et semblait parcourue de petits éclairs colorés à l'intérieur.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé, Reno ?

-Rien, quelques gils, c'est tout…, mentis-je en me retournant vers Rufus.

Je glissai l'espèce de bille dans ma poche et lançai un regard aux autres. L'élève qui était tombé KO avait été ranimé et les soins étaient administrés à tous les blessés.

-C'est qui ceux-là ? demandai-je à Rufus.

-Celui qui vient de se faire ranimer c'est James, un hacker professionnel, et la fille, c'est Elena, sa sœur, assez douée en piratage elle aussi. Mais surtout, ce sont mes meilleurs amis dans tout Azameris et mes gardes du corps. Et le prof qui s'est battu à leur côtés, c'est Aznar, attitré à la serre de combats du bahut. L'autre prof, c'est Aztariel, prof de lettres. Je savais pas qu'en plus d'être belle elle est une excellente combattante…

-Hahahaha… T'as des vues sur elle ?

-Eh ho, c'est ma prof principale ! s'indigna Rufus. Remarque, ça pourrait être bien pour mes notes, mais si ça se finissait mal ce serait la chute assurée…

Je secouai la tête et rejoignit Tseng. Il était en train de se faire soigner par Aztariel justement. Et ça semblait l'énerver.

-Arrêtes de te moquer de moi, je peux tout à fait me débrouiller seul…, siffla-t-il à la prof.

-Elle t'énerves, Tseng ?

-Humph…

Je traduisit ça par un « oui », lançant aussitôt un regard mauvais à la prof.

-Vous et moi on va pas être amis si vous me piquez mon passe-temps préféré, c'est-à-dire énerver Tseng autant que possible.

Elle me jaugea du regard.

-Hum… Chacun ses préférences après tout, si tu préfères les hommes c'est ton droit.

-QUOI ! Retires ce que tu as dit ! J'ai jamais dit ça ! hurlai-je aussitôt.

-Allons, ne montes pas sur tes grands chevaux, je blaguais… Mais on dit qu'il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse… Tu es gay, beau rouquin ?

Je lui sautai dessus, prêt à l'écorcher vive, mais Tseng me retint.

-Reno, s'il te plaît, n'aggrave pas ton cas…

-Tu es un peu trop impulsif comme garçon, heureusement que je ne t'ai pas dans ma classe ! Tu es vraiment susceptible…

-Ta gueule ! Et puis je pourrais même pas faire partie de cette classe, j'ai à peine seize ans !

-Quoi ! La Shin-Ra embauche des enfants…

-Je suis pas un enfant !

-Tu es très puéril pourtant…

-Quoi ? …Je vois… Vous avez un don pour énerver le monde, vous, mais sur ce plan là, vous ne m'aurez plus. A partir de maintenant, je jure que vous n'aurez plus l'occasion de me qualifier de « puéril », espèce de prof de seconde zone… Et je vous conseille d'arrêter d'énerver mon supérieur ou vous allez voir qu'il porte son nom de famille avec une justesse extrême. De plus, je saurai vous faire regretter d'avoir tenté de prendre ma place, pauvre blondasse. …Et je ne vous autorise pas à me tutoyer !

-Vous êtes tous les mêmes… C'est pathétique, souffla-t-elle. Tiens, pauvre petit garçon, tu es blessé…

-Pas besoin de vos soins, je sais me débrouiller, coupai-je.

Je me lançai quelques sorts de soin et m'éloignai rapidement. Saleté… J'avais toujours eu une sainte horreur de ce genre de personnes qui passent leur temps à tout faire pour énerver les autres, les provoquer par le verbe en se moquant sans méchanceté apparente mais capables de frapper avec précision là où ça fait mal. En plus, son uniforme était débraillé. …Elle me ressemblait trop.

°°°

Les effets de la Makô s'étaient enfin dissipés. Enfin, j'avais les yeux encore assez brillants et il en était de même pour mes cheveux, mais au moins j'avais recouvré tous mes esprits. Heureusement d'ailleurs… On arrivait à Kalm. J'espérai qu'on pourrait voir des forgerons utaiens… les meilleurs en matière d'armes longues… Un coup de coude de la part de Rufus me sortit de mes songes.

-Hé, Seph… t'as vu ?

-Quoi ?

-On dirait que Tseng a une touche avec Aztariel, ils se quittent plus depuis qu'on est partis…

-Mmh… On dirait surtout qu'Aztariel fait tout pour faire chier Tseng… Elle se débrouille bien d'ailleurs…

-GRUMPH…

-Tu es jaloux, Reno ? se moqua Rufus. Tu as peur que Tseng te trahisse ?

-Qu'il me trahisse ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ! siffla le rouquin.

-Vous formez un couple siiiii mignon tous les deux…, continua Rufus.

-Je vais te pourrir la gueule si tu te fous de la mienne comme ça ! Je suis pas gay, merde !

-Du côté des filles, à part ta sœur…

-Laisse ma sœur en dehors de ça, triple buse ! hurla le rouquin en abattant un poing sur la tête du blond.

-Touche pas mes cheveux, crétin de rouquin ! vociféra aussitôt Rufus.

-Vous êtes ridicules tous les deux…, tentai-je.

-Toi la droguée échevelée, t'as pas la parole ! rétorqua Rufus.

Je haussai les épaules. On arrivait bientôt à Kalm… D'habitude, c'était une ville très… calme… mais là, il devrait y avoir une bonne ambiance…

-Bien, nous allons faire quatre groupes de sept élèves pour simplifier les déplacements, annonça Aznar. Si vous êtes capables de former rapidement des groupes nous vous laisserons faire, sinon… nous déciderons nous-même…

Brouhaha général le temps de former les groupes par affinités.

-Sephiroth…

_Zut, des filles… _

-Heu… est-ce que… tu voudrais bien venir…

-Non, il vient avec nous, coupa Rufus en m'attrapant par les épaules. Et vous, dégagez.

Les deux filles firent une moue dédaigneuse et s'éloignèrent tandis que Rufus m'entraînait vers le petit groupe auquel j'allai donc appartenir.

-Voilà, moi, James, Elena, Reno, Tseng, Rude et Seph, ça fait sept. On peut aller se trouver un prof.

C'est ça, mais vite alors… Je commençais à m'ennuyer là… Je haussai soudainement un sourcil en regardant Aztariel se diriger vers nous.

-Je suppose que vous formez un groupe tous les sept…

-C'est que vous êtes perspicace…, railla Reno.

-Toi, le gentil garçon, tu n'as pas la parole. C'est moi qui m'occupe de votre groupe alors vous avez pas intérêt à trop la ramener…

-On va rester plantés là toute la journée ? coupai-je.

Elle me lança un regard noir, visiblement mécontente que je l'aie interrompue.

-Je te prierai plus de respect à l'égard de tes supérieurs hiérarchiques. Mais pour répondre à ta question et puisque tu semble avoir la bougeotte, on part maintenant. Kalm n'est pas très grande, mais il y a vraiment beaucoup de monde, alors si jamais vous vous perdez, on se retrouve à l'auberge… le bâtiment là-bas, à l'entrée…

Enfin, on bougeait…

°°°

-Fous-moi un peu la paix, Leen…! gémis-je. Je voudrais juste souffler un peu et… bordel de…!

-Hé, Tseng… qu'est-ce que t'as tout d'un coup ?

Mon regard restait figé sur un homme tenant un tout petit stand d'armes blanches utaiennes. Je me rendis invisible pour le rejoindre discrètement, passant derrière le stand sans difficultés. Je n'étais pas encore réapparut qu'il pointait déjà un tanto vers moi.

-Baissez votre sabre, je ne vous veux aucun mal…

-Qui me dit que je devrais te croire ? rétorqua-t-il. Se rendre invisible fait partie des dons du clan Arashi…

Je réapparut et écartai les bras en signe de soumission pour tenter de le mettre un peu plus en confiance, en profitant pour le détailler un peu mieux. Il était de taille moyenne mais paraissait plus grand qu'il ne l'était de par son physique malingre. Ses traits anguleux et ses yeux bleu-vert n'étaient pas sans rappeler ceux de Reno et il portait les honneurs du clan Kurai tatoués de chaque côté de ses yeux, tout comme le rouquin… En revanche, ses cheveux étaient courts, noirs, biens que quelques mèches rouges s'y mêlasses. Il était vêtu d'un simple pantalon de grosse toile, d'un tablier de forgeron épais et portant de nombreuses traces de brûlures, et d'une paire de sandales. Il finit par baisser son tanto et le reposa sur l'étalage.

-Alors, pourquoi tu viens ici ? me demanda-t-il.

-Pour parler, c'est tout… Simple curiosité… Vous êtes du clan Kurai si je ne me trompe…

-Ce n'était pas dur à deviner. Si c'est tout ce que tu voulais savoir tu peux foutre le camp, maintenant…

-C'est sympa… Et moi qui pensais que la paix était presque revenue entre nos deux clans…

-C'est le cas sinon tu serais déjà mort. Allez, dégage.

Il reprit son tanto, me jetant un regard significatif. C'était étrange cette animosité qu'il avait envers moi… J'avais l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu… Je me rendis à nouveau invisible pour ensuite me mêler à la foule. J'avais perdu les autres de vue… Il ne me restait plus qu'à aller à l'auberge.

**NdVixen :** Le terme « gentil garçon », dit d'une certaine manière (avec arrières pensées, quoi) est un euphémisme pour homosexuel… Vous avez dut remarquer que Leen appelle toujours Reno comme ça (elle adore énerver le monde…). Bon, le forgeron du clan Kurai peut vous sembler inutile, mais ne l'oubliez pas ! Ah oui, j'oubliais, le nom de famille de Tseng, Arashi, signifie Tempête en japonais (si vous ne le saviez pas…). L'utaien (langue) que vous rencontrerez dans cette fic ne sera pas toujours du japonais étant donné ma passion pour ce qui est d'inventer des langues. Avec ce chapitre, on entre dans une nouvelle partie de la fic, après la partie Midgar on a maintenant la partie Junon (comprenant le trajet jusque là-bas comme vous l'avez sans doute compris).


	10. Whadja Think 'bout That Drug?

**Warning :** sexe (PG-13)

**Chapitre 10 :** Whadja Think 'bout That Drug?

Les armes présentées étaient essentiellement des armes blanches, chose qui ne m'intéressait que fort peu… contrairement à Sephiroth. Il ne cessait de s'extasier devant les stands. L'apothéose fut quand il remarqua un petit stand d'armes utaiennes. S'il avait eu l'argent pour, il aurait été capable de tout acheter, mais la plupart des sabres étaient… hors de prix. Néanmoins, il ne put s'empêcher d'entamer son budget…

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire avec deux katanas ? lui demanda Rufus.

-Tu veux que j'te montre ? lui répondit aussitôt Sephiroth avec un regard étrange et un rictus inquiétant sur les lèvres.

Rufus détourna aussitôt les yeux en murmurant un vague « non, ça ira… ».

-Tseng nous a lâchés on dirait…, soupirai-je. Il est étrange en ce moment…

-C'est à cause de la prof, déclara Rude.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? s'intéressa aussitôt Rufus.

-...…...

-Ce qu'il veut dire c'est qu'on peut ouvrir les paris, traduisis-je.

-Ouvrir les paris ? répéta Sephiroth.

-Ouais… qui va sauter sur l'autre en premier…, lâchai-je d'un ton rageur.

-Reno… C'est moi ou t'es jaloux ? me demanda soudainement Elena.

C'était une jeune fille plutôt jolie, yeux verts, cheveux d'un blond éclatant et toujours le sourire aux lèvres. Pas comme son frère, James, qui avait l'air plutôt renfermé, introverti… Il avait des yeux bleu gris extrêmement clairs, la peau très pâle et des cheveux d'un blond tirant très fort sur le blanc. Vêtu de blanc il serait passé pour un spectre sans la moindre difficulté, mais heureusement pour lui, l'uniforme d'Azameris était noir…

-Moi ? Jaloux ? Non, non, c'est pas ça du tout … Juste que normalement c'est moi qui…

-…Embête Tseng, on sait, coupa Rufus. T'es jaloux, c'est tout, admets-le et point.

-N'empêche, c'est vrai qu'il est mignon, Tseng…, poursuivit Elena.

Rufus lui lança aussitôt un regard noir qu'elle ne releva même pas.

-…Il a vraiment un beau regard…

Rufus toussota légèrement et Elena dénia lui accorder un regard exaspéré.

-Et quoi, Rufus ? Tu vas pas te mettre à être jaloux toi aussi ! Si tu veux sortir avec moi tu me le dis mais comprend que j'ai pas trop envie de prendre le risque quand on voit l'état dans lequel t'as mis ces deux pauvres filles…

-Te plains pas, c'est pas toi qui a dut nettoyer le bordel qu'il a fait…, soupira Rude.

-Hé… J'ai pas fait exprès de les tuer… Enfin… si, mais…

Sephiroth lui envoya une petite tape dans la tête en guise de « C'est bon, tu peux la fermer on a compris. » et nous indiqua une personne un peu plus loin.

-Ah, ben on a retrouvé Tseng, c'est super ! s'exclama joyeusement Elena.

Elle courut aussitôt vers lui pour nous le ramener.

-Vous avez remarqué qu'on a perdu la prof depuis un sacré bout de temps ? demanda soudainement James.

-Elle est grande, elle peut se débrouiller toute seule, répondit Rude. T'étais passé où, Tseng ?

-Ça ne vous regarde pas. Où est la prof ? Vous êtes tous seuls ?

-Je faisais justement remarquer qu'elle nous avait lâché depuis un moment…, soupira James.

-Bon, tant mieux alors…, souffla Tseng. Tiens… Tu t'es acheté des katanas utaiens, Seph…?

-Ouaip… Le forgeron fait d'ailleurs partie de ce clan dont tu m'avais parlé l'autre fois, celui auquel appartenait Masamune…

-Je vois, je vois… Vous savez ce qu'il y a de prévu pour la fête de ce soir ?

James sortit aussitôt une sorte d'agenda électronique sophistiqué d'une de ses poches.

-Concert rock avec le groupe Loques n' LoL, buffet gratuit, quartier libre, feu d'artifice… et on devrait pouvoir passer la soirée tranquille…

Sephiroth sortit aussitôt un petit flacon teinté d'une de ses poches.

-J'ai tout ce qu'il faut dans mon sac…

-Cache ça, imbécile ! sifflèrent aussitôt Rufus, Elena et James.

-Cacher quoi ?

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Aztariel qui venait d'arriver et Sephiroth fit rapidement disparaître le flacon.

-Rien… Rien du tout mamzelle…, tenta Rufus avec un grand sourire.

-Bon, je vous explique, soupira la prof, on est hors du bahut, la surveillance est relâchée, et vous avez quartier libre ce soir… Vous pouvez bien me dire à quoi vous vous droguez, j'en tiendrai pas rigueur. Maintenant arrêtez de me regarder avec ces têtes d'ahuris et répondez. S'il vous plaît.

-Ben… à la Makô…, répondit Sephiroth d'un ton tout à fait banal.

-A la Makô…, répéta lentement Aztariel. Ça explique sans doute cet air de psychopathe que tu as assez souvent…

-J'ai l'air d'un psychopathe…?

Sephiroth nous regarda tous, ne lisant que de l'approbation sur nos visages.

-Bon, si vous le dites… ça doit être vrai… A propos, dites, prof, on peut sortir de la ville ? J'aimerais bien essayer mes nouveaux sabres…

-Tu ne pense donc qu'à te battre ? remarqua Aztariel d'un ton emprunt de mépris. Un pur produit du SOLDAT…

-Je te déconseille fortement de l'attaquer sur ce terrain là si tu tiens à ta misérable vie, Leen…, coupa Tseng.

Sephiroth avait levé les yeux vers Aztariel avec une lueur de fureur mêlée d'une sorte de tristesse dans le regard. Et au ton de Tseng, on pouvait deviner qu'il valait mieux en effet de ne pas lui parler du SOLDAT. Sephiroth… un « pur produit du SOLDAT »…? Je me demandais jusqu'à quel degré on pouvait prendre cette expression… Enfin… il n'avait tout de même pas été… « produit »…créé…

-Quel est ta classe…? demanda Aztariel dans un murmure.

-Première classe. Je dois faire des études de stratégie et passer des examens oraux et écrits pour monter en grade…

-C'est bon, tu peux y aller, je te fais confiance. Mais ne t'éloigne pas trop, on sait jamais… si tu tombais sur un bestiole dans le genre de cet espèce de loup…

Sephiroth acquiesça et s'éloigna aussitôt tandis qu'Aztariel se tournait vers Rufus.

-A propos… Cette espèce de panthère noire…

-Dark Nation est un hybride aussi intelligent qu'un humain sinon plus, sa fidélité envers moi est sans faille et il est capable de déceler tous les dangers que recèlent les monstres. Il ne doit d'ailleurs pas être très loin en ce moment…

-Et cette créature court en totale liberté…

-Oui.

-Et tu crois qu'il n'y a aucun risque qu'il attaque des humains ?

-Oui. Il ne ferait cela que pour me défendre ou se défendre.

La prof resta silencieuse un moment puis haussa les épaules.

-Si vous voulez manger quelque chose il y a un buffet gratuit à côté de l'auberge… Si ça vous dérange pas, je vous laisse. Mais… je vous retrouverai plus tard dans la soirée…

Je n'aimais pas, mais alors pas du tout le ton malicieux qu'elle avait pris pour dire ça…

°°°

_Humph… Où je suis déjà…? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Ah oui… je me rappelle… _

°

La scène avait été ouverte assez tôt, laissant aux amateurs le plaisir de se produire face à un public plus ou moins attentif. Reno avait d'ailleurs été l'un des premiers à se précipiter sur la scène… et il s'était vraiment bien débrouillé. Ça me faisait presque mal de l'avouer… Enfin, la nuit a commencé à tomber et sa noirceur n'a pas tardé à être éclatée par les lueurs flamboyantes des feux d'artifice. Les yeux rivés vers le ciel illuminé de milles couleurs, personne n'a prêté grande attention au groupe qui montait discrètement sur scène et le concert a débuté sur un accord de guitare électrique à réveiller les morts, prenant tout le monde par surprise. Agréable surprise… La fête suivit son cours, des centaines de corps en liesse, animés par la musique, hurlant des paroles en chœur avec les membres du groupe, dansant et gesticulant en tous sens. Une véritable marée humaine déchaînée, ivre et avide de joie et de plaisirs en tous genres…

Fatigués d'avoir tant dansé, nous regagnâmes l'auberge, investissant un coin du hall. Seph ressortit son flacon et plus qu'assez d'aiguilles stérilisées pour tout le monde… La drogue ne tarda plus trop à faire effet, se manifestant de façon plus ou moins différente chez les uns les autres.

-Tseng…

-Mmh…?

-T'es libre en ce moment…? me demanda Elena d'une voix langoureuse.

-Ouais… mais ça signifie pas que j'ai envie d'être casé…

-Je pourrais te faire changer d'avis…

Elle s'empara de mes lèvres et entreprit de déboutonner mon pantalon, mais je l'arrêtai bien vite et la repoussai doucement.

-Désolé, mais c'est pas comme ça que tu me feras revenir sur ma décision…

-Seuls les imbéciles ne changent pas d'avis…

-Alors disons que je suis un imbécile, en plus ça fera plaisir au rouquin…

-Qu…? Vous… parlez de moi…? demanda aussitôt Reno, semblant émerger d'un long et profond sommeil.

-Pas vraiment, non, répondit Elena. Désolée, mais on a d'autres sujets de conversation que les gays qui se teignent les cheveux et ne sont même pas fichus de se fringuer correctement…

-Je SUIS PAS gay ! Bordel ! hurla Reno. Et c'est ma couleur de cheveux naturelle ! …Et je sais me fringuer correctement !

-T'as des preuves ? répliqua Elena sur un ton de défi.

Une lueur de malice se faufila dans le regard du Renard.

-Je pourrais te raconter de jolies petites histoires vraies…

-Oh oui, raconte-moi une histoire ! implora aussitôt Elena, pouffant de rire et se jetant au cou du rouquin.

-Je vais pas raconter ça devant cette bande de camés…

-Je connais un coin tranquille…

Elena força Reno à se lever et à la suivre à l'étage… Je me demandais comment tout ça allait se terminer… Non, en fait, je n'avais pas grande envie de le savoir. « Heureux les ignorants » comme on dit… Je commençais à être drôlement fatigué… Juste… dormir… un… peu…

°

-Hé, Tseng ! T'endors pas !

La voix de Rude me força à rouvrir les yeux. J'étais… Nous étions dans l'auberge, assis sur des couvertures à même le sol… Nous… Moi, Rude, Seph, Rufus et James. J'avais du mal à me souvenir de tout ce qu'il venait de se passer… On avait l'air d'une bande de dépravés… complètement camés grâce aux petits cocktails apportés par Seph. D'ailleurs, il semblait dans un tout autre monde celui-là… couché, les yeux grands ouverts, le regard dans le vide mais animés de cette lueur qui lui donnait un air de psychopathe… Et il était repassé en mode « Moonlight »… En regardant Rufus, je songeai que « Starlight » serait pour lui le sobriquet idéal… Pourquoi ses yeux brillaient ils tant ? Il n'avait pas pris plus que les autres pourtant… Et ses cheveux blond vénitien semblaient plus pâles, lumineux… C'était étrange à voir… James et Rude, eux, étaient juste aussi stones que moi et Rufus…

-Reno… Elena… où ? finis-je par réussir à articuler.

Rufus eut un léger rire et m'indiqua l'escalier… menant à l'unique chambre de l'auberge.

-Tu peux aller voir… si tu veux…

-Bande d'enfoirés… ça se fait pas…! gémis-je. Ils sont conscients de leurs… actes ?

-Autant que nous… Enfin, ils doivent être lucides mais je suis pas sûr que ce soit l'esprit qui contrôle le corps… mais ils savent ce qu'ils font, répondit James. Sinon, j'aurais pas laissé faire… Elena est ma sœur… tout de même…

Je secouai la tête et m'allongeai, fixant le plafond sans le voir. Je restai ainsi jusqu'à ce que mon regard soit attiré par quelque chose de nouveau venant d'entrer dans mon champ de vision légèrement restreint.

-Qu'est-ce que tu mates comme ça ?

-La ferme, Leen… J'suis pas en état…

-Je le vois bien… Mais vous permettez que je m'incruste ?

Elle n'attendit pas de réponse pour s'installer entre moi et Rufus et ouvrit sa sacoche pour en sortir une petite trousse. Visiblement, c'était une junkie elle aussi… Elle emprunta le flacon apporté par Sephiroth pour prélever quelques dixièmes de millilitres et s'injecta le produit. C'était quoi au juste d'ailleurs…? De la Makô ? Juste de la Makô…? Ou… un flacon piqué au 68ème…?

-Seph…?

Pas de réponse…

-Seph ? tu m'entends ?

Je me relevai et me penchai sur lui, passant la main devant ses yeux.

-Sephiroth…

Il finit par cligner légèrement des yeux, ses pupilles se dilatèrent légèrement et il posa un regard lointain sur moi.

-Ggh…?

-D'où vient… le… flacon de… Makô…?

-Labo… Hojo… Hahahaha… Balo… Jojo… ah hahaha…

_Merde… _

-C'est un flacon de Makô pure…?

-Sais pas… hahahaha…!

Je commençais à flipper assez sérieusement. Les yeux de Leen commençaient déjà à briller d'une faible lueur de mercure…

°°°

_Qu'est-ce que je fiche là…? Je… Aaah noon…! pas ça ! Ou plutôt si ? Non ? Oui ? Zut… Je fais quoi là ? Apparemment rien… C'est d'ailleurs ça le problème. Je suis trop drogué pour tenter de ne pas me laisser faire… pas que ce soit désagréable… Ayayaïe… Est-ce que je suis sûr que je vais pas regretter ça demain ? _

-Elena…

-Mmh ?

-Je… Tu… On… Enfin… ça va mal se terminer…

-'Vois pas pourquoi…, murmura-t-elle d'une voix « innocente ».

Elle passa une main sur mon ventre et se pencha sur moi pour m'embrasser. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais me sentir faible d'un seul coup…! Je tentai de la repousser, luttant en même temps contre mes propres ardeurs, mais mes forces m'abandonnèrent quand sa main se referma sur mon entrejambe.

-A… Arrêtes ça ! La drogue nous fait délirer… demain on regrettera…

-Demain c'est demain, pour le moment, occupons-nous de l'instant présent. Après, on verra…, soupira-t-elle avec malice.

Elle ne me laissa plus le temps de répondre ni même de penser, m'arrachant soupirs, gémissements et jurons incomplets. Il fallait pourtant que je pense et que je réagisse… je ne pouvais pas rester dans cette… situation… (agréable, je ne pouvais le nier, mais peut-être également quelque peu dégradante…). Je ne sentais presque plus mon corps excepté pour ce qui était de mon entrejambe à la torture… douce, suave et sensuelle torture… Je maudissais intérieurement, tentant de rassembler mes forces pour parler.

-Bon… j'en °haaa…° profite pour parler puisque tu n'es °hummmm…!° pas en mesure de °haaaaa…° m'interrompre… Je…°bord'…° Je refuse d'aller plus loin, c'est °Mmmh…!° qu'un coup d'un soir et °put'…° je veux pas de ça !

Elle se retira de moi… (est-ce que je n'aurais soudainement pas préféré qu'elle continue…?)

-Et tu te prétends Turk ? Tu me fais quoi là ? Un cours magistral sur la morale ? Avec les mains que t'as ?

-Rien à foutre que mes mains soient couvertes de sang ! Si je t'ai suivi dans cette chambre, c'était pour parler en… privé et rien d'autre !

Je m'assis sur le bord du lit, tentant de mettre un peu d'ordre dans le chaos régnant dans mon esprit. J'avais sacrément mal à la tête… Il fallait que je fasse le point vite fait bien fait… On était montés, on s'était installés sur ce lit et j'avais commencé à lui raconter une sale histoire (malheureusement vraie… Comment avais-je osé raconter ça ! …Sous le coup de la drogue sans doute…) et elle s'était rapprochée de moi au fur et à mesure que je parlais, s'était déshabillée sous mes yeux (à la fois ahuris et captivés) puis avait entreprit de me déshabiller, moi ! et je n'avais rien fait pour l'en empêcher ! Bon… il ne s'était pas passé grand chose… caresses et baisers…(elle m'avait littéralement incendié… honte sur moi…) et puis… sucer n'est pas coucher… (j'étais pas si consentant que ça, ça en revenait presque à un viol… HONTE sur moi ! Je préférais me persuader que j'étais consentant…!). Je parvint à trier rapidement les fringues entassées au pied du lit et récupérer les miennes. Elena s'était à nouveau rapprochée de moi, poursuivant ses « tentatives de persuasion ».

-Tu m'as même pas raconté la fin de ton histoire ! se plaignit-elle.

-Imbécile ! Tu m'as sauté dessus avant que j'en aie le temps !

-Hum… En effet, désolée… Mais ça se termine comment ?

-Ma mère m'a presque battu à mort, m'accusant d'avoir souillé sa fille adorée… a vrai dire je m'en foutais, ma sœur était aussi responsable que moi sinon plus…

-Sympa la mère… M'enfin bon, avec ça tu m'as prouvé que t'es pas gay…

-Évidement, crétine…! Et raconte ça à personne où je te tues et j'en serais tout à fait capable ! C'était une erreur de jeunesse…

(Tout du moins, j'espérais que ça pouvait passer pour une erreur de jeunesse…)

J'achevai d'enfiler mon pantalon et passai ma chemise tout en enfonçant mes pieds dans mes chaussures en m'efforçant de ne pas me casser la gueule au passage. Mission réussie. J'enfilai ma veste et nouai ma cravate sous le regard hilare d'Elena.

-Mais où t'as appris à nouer une cravate comme ça ! Viens ici que je t'arrange un peu ça !

Bon, elle s'était un peu rhabillée, elle devait avoir abandonné… Je m'approchai, non sans méfiance, et elle s'affaira un petit instant à me faire un nœud de cravate à faire pâlir Tseng de jalousie.

-Merci… Je vais… redescendre…

Je titubai jusqu'à l'escalier et m'agrippai à la rambarde avec force. Pourquoi les murs ondulaient-ils ainsi ? Et cette migraine qui n'avait de cesse d'empirer…! Je fis un pas en avant et parvint à descendre la première marche. Je renouvelai l'opération. Deux marches. Remarquez cet exploit ! Allez ! Encore une fois ! Trois… quatrecinqsixsepthuitneufdixonzedouzetreizequatorzequinzeseizedixsept… terminus ! Je restai un instant couché sur le parquet, tentant de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. A en juger aux vives douleurs m'assaillant et aux rires des autres me parvenant légèrement déformés, je finis par conclure que je m'étais cassé la gueule avec superbe… Je finis par me traîner auprès des autres, véritable loque humaine…

-Déjà de retour ? s'étonna Rufus.

-Je lui ai juste raconté une histoire…

-Évidemment… Qu'aurait-il fait de plus avec une fille ! se moqua Aztariel.

Depuis quand elle était là celle-là ?

-Ce que j'aurais fait de plus, tu ne veux pas le savoir, compris ? Argh… J'ai trop mal à la tête…

-Pas étonnant après une telle chute…, souffla Tseng.

-Je crois que je vais… dormirunpeu…

Et là, ce fut le trou noir…

°°°

Le réveil fut pénible. Non, je plaisante. Le réveil fut EXTRÊMEMENT pénible. Le corps en compote, le cerveau en bouillie et une migraine atroce… J'avais vraiment honte de moi. Et puis ma réputation allait en prendre un coup ! Tseng, le plus jeune chef des Turks, agent irréprochable dans son travail (enfin, Heidegger trouvait presque toujours quelque chose à me reprocher, mais c'était juste pour pouvoir me foutre une raclée en toute bonne conscience) et toujours impeccable… Et ben là, il avait franchement pas bonne mine le chef des Turks ! Une vraie gueule de bois. Et pour couronner le tout, il avait trouvé le moyen de s'endormir dans les bras de cette idiote de prof ! AAAARGH ! La HONTE !

-'Jour… Tseng…

-Bon…jour… Reno…, parvins-je à articuler.

Nous nous assîmes autour d'une même table et Rude ne tarda pas à nous rejoindre, suivi de près par le reste de la bande. Les conversations commencèrent rapidement. J'étais sidéré de voir à quel point Seph, Rufus, James et Elena avaient récupéré. A les voir dans une telle forme, j'avais du mal à croire qu'ils s'étaient drogués ferme et n'avaient pris que quelques heures de repos. C'était même indécelable chez Sephiroth et Rufus qui étaient tous deux frais comme des gardons… Rude n'avait pas l'air trop mal (il était capable de supporter à peu près n'importe quelle drogue et n'importe quel alcool. Fascinant !) et Reno s'était déconnecté de la réalité, écouteurs sur les oreilles, écoutant tranquillement sa musique et tapotant différents rythmes sur la table suivant les différents morceaux.

-Comment vous faites pour être en forme comme ça…? gémis-je.

-Rufus et Seph le sont toujours, mais nous, on a ça ! répondit James.

Il me tendit une materia verte avec un grand sourire sincère de fierté.

-C'est de la rare ! La materia Anti-Gueule de Bois ! Le seul ennui, c'est que ça marche qu'après coup. Pour Prévention de la Gueule de Bois, faudrait qu'elle soit au niveau Maître…

J'esquissai un faible sourire et me lançai un sort avant d'en faire de même avec Rude et Reno. A partir de ce moment là, tout parut plus clair dans nos esprits…

Nous reprîmes rapidement la route. J'étais fin heureux, Leen avait elle aussi choppé une gueule de bois (plus légère que la notre néanmoins) et je put la chambrer tout le long du chemin. Au bout d'un moment, son humeur massacrante finit tout de même par me taper sur les nerfs et j'empruntai un instant la materia de James pour améliorer un peu son état. Les commentaires fusèrent aussitôt.

-Que c'est mignon de prendre soin de sa petite copine comme ça ! siffla Rufus.

-La ferme, crétin…

-Tu compte passer à l'acte quand ? enchaîna James.

-Je ne veux même pas imaginer ce que tu sous-entends par « passer à l'acte »…

-T'as pas l'intention de coucher avec elle, j'espère…

Tiens… Reno. Il était pas dans le même camp que les autres ?

-Bien sûr que non, Renard… Tu sais parfaitement bien que je te réserve ma première nuit…, me moquai-je.

Les autres s'esclaffèrent aussitôt à la vue de la couleur rouge écarlate qu'avaient pris ses joues.

-Le rouge te va décidément bien…, poursuivis-je.

-La ferme, Tseng !

-Attention à ce que tu dis, Renard, n'oublies pas que je suis ton supérieur hiérarchique…

-C'est pas une raison pour me traiter comme ça, je ne suis plus ton chien. La ferme…

-Changes un peu de disque, ça devient lassant tes « la ferme ».

-Non. La ferme, là-bas. On arrive bientôt.

Ah oui, en effet… Le ferme des chocobos se dessinait déjà… Il fallut encore une petite demi-heure de marche et nous arrivâmes enfin. Le trajet s'était passé sans encombre si on exceptait quelques attaques de monstres qui n'avaient pas opposé grande résistance, surtout face à Sephiroth…

**NdVixen :** Chapitre défouloir… Et oui, les héros de cette fic sont des drogués ! Pour le passage avec Reno et Elena, j'ai préféré laisser flotter les sous-entendus… vous avez dû comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux et entre Reno et sa sœur… (je sais, c'est pas cool…). La materia Anti-Gueule de Bois, ça m'est venu comme ça parce que je ne voulais pas traîner une bande de larves…


	11. Chocobos and Compromising Photos

**Warning :** sexe (PG-13)

**Chapitre 11 :** Chocobos and Compromising Photos

-Les chocobos sont des volatiles possédant bien des secrets, commença le propriétaire de la ferme, connu sous le sobriquet de Chocobill. Je vais commencer par vous parler de leur mode de reproduction, ce qui est le plus important dans un élevage. Si vous voulez bien me suivre…

L'homme entra dans l'enclos où se trouvaient quatre chocobos d'un jaune éclatant et nous invita à le rejoindre dans le plus grand calme.

-Les chocobos sont parfois très peureux, même apprivoisés… Vous avez ici deux mâles et deux femelles. Celle-ci est pleine et l'autre a pondu un œuf il y a un mois maintenant. Avec un peu de chance, vous pourrez assister à l'éclosion. Il faut savoir que les chocobos ne font pas que pondre et couver leurs œufs comme de vulgaires poules, c'est bien plus compliqué que ça. Mais commençons par le début, c'est à dire, l'accouplement. Les chocobos ne sont pas nymphomanes, ils ne s'accouplent qu'à la saison des amours, le printemps, la période où les femelles en âge de procréer se mettent à produire des hormones qui attirent irrémédiablement les mâles. Ceux-ci se livrent parfois à des combats terribles pour pouvoir ensemencer leur belle. Ici, en élevage, nous avons souvent recourt à des noix assez particulières qui augmentent la production des hormones chez les femelles. Suivant les différents types de noix, les hormones augmentent de façon différentes, ce qui influera le physique et le caractère du chicobo. Une fois la femelle ensemencée, elle a une gestation d'un mois au terme duquel elle pond un œuf qu'elle devra couver pendant un mois aussi. Arrivé plus ou moins à la fin de ce mois, l'œuf éclot… un spectacle magnifique… Le problème est qu'à ce stade, le bec du chicobo est juste assez dur pour percer la coquille, il doit donc être allaité le temps que son bec devienne dur, et c'est ce qui fait toute l'étrangeté du chocobo : il pond et allaite en même temps ! Enfin, les chocobos recèlent encore bien des mystères quand à leur aptitude à se déplacer sur différents terrains… D'après un vieil ami surnommé avec justesse le « Chocobo Sage », il existerait des chocobos capables de gravir les montagnes ou de marcher sur l'eau ! Et ceux-là, ne seraient pas jaunes, mais verts, bleus ou encore noirs… que sais-je, je n'en ai encore jamais vu, mais je suis persuadé qu'un tel miracle est possible ! Bien, j'ai terminé le cours…

-J'espère que vous avez bien pris des notes car cela vous sera très utile la rentrée prochaine quand nous aborderont les chocobos ! lança joyeusement Ishka, un des deux profs de sciences attitré à la biologie.

Les élèves acquiescèrent, semblant avoir tous été captivés par le cours.

-Bien, et maintenant... Qui veut apprendre à monter un chocobo ?

« MOI ! » s'exclama tout le monde en chœur.

-Hahahaha, je n'en attendais pas moins ! Bien, y aurait-il un ou une volontaire ?

Un garçon s'avança timidement.

-Très bonne initiative ! Comment t'appelles-tu ?

-Joe…

-Très bien, vient par ici, Joe.

Chocobill attrapa un des deux chocobos mâles, déjà harnachés et scellés et intima Joe à monter.

-Toujours par le côté gauche… Voilà… Tu pose ton pied là… et… Dis donc ! Tu te débrouille déjà sacrément bien ! Tu te tiens bien droit, comme ça… vas-y, prend les rennes et tiens-les… comme tu le fais… Tu as déjà monté un chocobo avant ?

-Non, mais je voudrais devenir Jockey chocobo…, avoua le jeune homme.

-Laisse-moi te dire que tu es bien partit pour y arriver ! Essaye de le faire marcher au pas… donne-lui un petit coup de talon…

Joe s'exécuta et le chocobo avança aussitôt, répondant parfaitement aux ordres donnés. Chocobill fit sortir Joe de l'enclos et invita un autre élève à monter le deuxième chocobo. Cette fois, Rufus s'avança. Il s'avéra un excellent cavalier et Chocobill le fit sortir à son tour.

-D'autres volontaires ? demanda Ishka. De toute façon vous devrez tous y passer sans quoi vous ne pourrez pas vous rendre à la mine de Mythril, demain !

-En plus il y aura des chocobos pour tout le monde, ajouta Chocobill, j'ai rajouté un enclos provisoire pour en avoir assez pour toute la classe…

Nous apprîmes donc tous à monter à chocobo. C'était assez simple en fait… Nous passâmes le reste de l'après-midi à jouer avec les chocobos, faisant des courses (Reno (monté sur un chocobo au plumage assorti à ses cheveux) avait l'air d'un vrai jockey, se servant de son électro-tige comme d'une cravache et ayant baissé ses lunettes d'aviateur sur ses yeux… quelle dégaine !), passant des tests d'esquive (les profs nous envoyaient des balles et nous devions les éviter, chose extrêmement simple étant donnée leur précision. Je finis par leur proposer mon aide et le jeu se corsa nettement…), jouant au chocoball, un jeu en deux équipes consistant à envoyer une balle dans le but adverse en se déplaçant uniquement à dos de chocobo. La difficulté résidait dans le fait qu'il fallait se mettre debout ou à genoux sur le dos du chocobo pour marquer le point et qu'on pouvait se servir de chocolégumes pour déstabiliser l'adversaire ou tenter d'aller plus vite. Le terrain faisait vingt mètres sur dix environs et les buts étaient à chaque extrémité… Ce fut une excellente journée clôturée par des grillades autour d'un grand feu de camp… Enfin, nous pûmes assister à l'éclosion de l'œuf et découvrir les premiers instants d'un superbe chicobo blanc. Beaucoup d'émotions, surtout chez les filles… Puis tout le monde alla dormir dans les différentes tentes montées par les profs pendant que nous jouions. Néanmoins, je ne put m'empêcher de sortir pendant la nuit. J'avais besoin de prendre l'air… Je n'étais pas le seul d'ailleurs…

-Leen ?

-Oh, c'est toi ? Tu m'as fait peur…

-Désolé…

Je m'assis sur la barrière de l'enclos, à côté d'elle. J'étais emmitouflé dans ma couverture, ne craignant ainsi pas la fraîcheur nocturne contrairement à elle qui était juste en pyjama. Nous restâmes silencieux un moment, regardant la femelle chocobo allaiter le chicobo toute seule.

-Les chocobos et les humains ne sont pas si différents finalement… Les mâles se tapent les femelles puis les laissent avec leur gosse…, murmura-t-elle.

-Tous les hommes ne sont pas comme ça…, tentai-je.

-Les Turks le sont particulièrement… ils boivent pour oublier leurs crimes, ils s'envoient en l'air pour oublier… et ils oublient aussi leurs responsabilités…

-Moi et Reno ne sommes pas comme ça en tout cas… Et je ne cherche même pas à oublier mes crimes…

-Tu es jeune, ça viendra, tu verras… Tu vois, je déteste les Turks… peut-être simplement parce que mon père en était un. Je ne l'ai jamais connu… Ma mère disait que c'était un beau ténébreux aux yeux d'un rouge sanglant… Il était très gentil avec elle, mais ne s'est jamais inquiété de savoir de qui elle était tombée enceinte, pensant que n'étant pas le seul homme à avoir des relations avec elle il y avait fort peu de chance qu'il soit le père… Même s'il me voyait aujourd'hui, je ne pense pas qu'il me reconnaîtrait, je ne lui ressemble que fort fort peu d'après ma mère… Elle a tant souffert à cause de lui…

-Parce qu'un imbécile a fait une connerie tu accuses tous ses semblables ? Désolé, mais il ne faut pas mettre tout le monde dans le même sac, Leen…

-Tseng… Je… …Tu dois avoir raison mais… pardon… je suis une idiote, je cherchai juste à ne pas regarder la réalité en face…

Elle eut un léger sourire…

-Si j'en veux aux Turks, c'est aussi parce que… c'est mon père qui a tué ma mère quand il en a reçut l'ordre… C'était une fille de joie, mais aussi une terrible trafiquante d'armes…! J'en ai tellement voulu à cet homme, à la Shin-Ra…

Elle frissonna un peu et je ne put m'empêcher de me rapprocher un peu plus pour passer un bras autour de ses épaules. A travers le tissu, je pouvais sentir la froideur de sa peau.

-Mais tu es gelée…! Tiens, couvre-toi un peu…

Je partageai ma couverture, me rapprochant encore un peu. Il commençait à faire chaud… Nous étions silencieux, nous regardant d'un air gêné, nos visages se rapprochant inexorablement… nos lèvres finirent par se toucher et elle m'embrassa. J'étais un peu surpris, mais je me laissai faire… C'était tout ce que je demandais…

-Tseng… j'ai envie de t'aimer ce soir…, murmura-t-elle en riant légèrement.

Pour toute réponse, je l'embrassai. Nous ne communiquâmes ensuite plus que par regards complices. Je sautai de la barrière et la pris dans mes bras pour la faire descendre et nous marchâmes un peu, faisant le tour de l'enclos jusqu'à arriver aux portes de l'écurie. Là, nous entrâmes sous les regards distraits de quelques chocobos et nous assîmes sur un lit de paille où j'avais jeté la couverture. Nous nous embrassâmes et nos maigres vêtements ne mirent pas long feu à voler dans les airs. Vint ensuite une véritable bataille pour la domination de l'autre, elle, étant dominatrice au moins autant que moi. Elle parvint à prendre le dessus un instant et j'échappai une exclamation de surprise en sentant ses lèvres se refermer sur mon sexe tendu… C'était… nouveau… diablement excitant… et éprouvant… Enfin, elle n'allait tout de même pas consommer mon endurance comme ça ! Elle finit par se retirer de moi (après m'avoir arraché bien des gémissements et suppliques incohérentes) et j'en profitai pour reprendre le pouvoir. C'était à mon tour de la surprendre… je jouai de la langue sur son cou rougit de suçons formant d'impressionnantes arabesques, puis descendit tout le long de son corps, sur sa poitrine, son ventre… jusqu'à arriver à son entrejambe. Jamais encore je ne m'étais retrouvé dans une telle situation… Peut-être avais-je manqué de petites amies…? Je me redressai et m'apprêtai à la pénétrer, cherchant le consentement dans son regard. Un regard implorant… Comme cela pouvait me faire plaisir… je me sentais soudainement si supérieur face à ces yeux soumis… Une pensée traversa mon esprit comme une flèche, mais je la chassai bien vite, me dégoûtant presque moi-même d'avoir put avoir une telle pensée… Mon désir de supériorité face à Reno avait tout de même ses limites ! Au diable ces pensées ! Mon corps n'était plus qu'un brasier d'ardent désir, ne faisant plus qu'un avec celui de Leen. J'allais et venais en elle, submergeant nos êtres de vagues de plaisir grandissantes jusqu'à arriver au paroxysme du plaisir… sexuel… Nous hurlâmes à mi-voix (conscients de ceux qui pourraient nous entendre) en chœur un court instant puis je me retirai d'elle et m'effondrai à ses côtés, épuisé. Nous restâmes un moment enlacés à nous embrasser, plus précisément jusqu'à ce qu'un vive lumière filtre à travers nos paupières closes. Tchak, tchak, tchak… un diaphragme d'appareil photo. J'étais à moitié aveuglé, mais je tentai tout de même d'attraper le salopard qui avait osé… Il se recula à temps et s'enfuit. Ni une ni deux, j'enfilai mon pantalon à la hâte et me lançai à sa poursuite. Je le vis courir vers une tente –celle où j'étais censé dormir en compagnie du reste de la bande– et se préparer à y entrer, mais il me vit et s'enfuit à nouveau. Il courait diablement vite… « vite »… Ok… J'avais compris…

-RENOOOOOOOO ! Arrêtes-toi ou je te vire ! Espèce de sale enculé !

A ma menace, il s'était soudainement figé et je put lui sauter dessus et le plaquer au sol. Je lui décochai un bon crochet du droit en pleine figure puis le fixai, tentant de reprendre mon souffle. Il avait l'air à la fois furieux, heureux et triste. C'était à n'y rien comprendre…!

-Où est l'appareil photo ?

-Je l'ai plus…

Gifle monumentale.

-Où est ce putain d'appareil photo, Reno ! m'énervai-je.

Il eut soudainement l'air comblé de bonheur.

-Mon Dieu, Da Chao, merci… Tseng… J'ai eu si peur de ne plus jamais pouvoir t'énerver…

Je l'avait peut-être frappé un peu trop fort ?

-Dis-moi, Tseng… Tu me déteste ?

-C'est pas un scoop…

-Les photos, dis-toi bien que tu ne les trouvera jamais, même en fouillant partout, tu ne les retrouvera jamais. Seul moi sais où elles sont et ça, je ne te le dirai jamais, même si tu me torture jusqu'à la mort… Tu sais comme je suis têtu quand je veux…

-Je te hais…

-Moi aussi je t'aime…, se moqua-t-il. Tu me laisse partir ou tu me saute comme l'autre fille de Turk irresponsable ?

-Tu nous écoutais depuis le début !

-Tu m'as même pas remarqué, tu me déçois, Tseng… Mais t'as pas répondu à ma question… Je réitère : tu me laisse partir ou tu me saute maintenant ?

-C'est quoi cette question à la con ?

-J'sais pas mais t'es drôlement tendu…, répondit-il avec un rictus moqueur aux lèvres.

Je baissai les yeux pour me rendre compte de ce qu'il sous-entendait avec une horreur non contenue. Lui, était hilare, se moquant de moi assez ouvertement.

-Enc'…foiré…!

Je lui envoyai un bon crochet du gauche en pleine figure et me levai, lui envoyant un bon nombre de coups de pied sans retenue aucune… Ses éclats de rire ne tardèrent pas à laisser place à des cris de douleur et il se jeta sur moi. Et voilà, nous nous retrouvions une fois de plus à nous battre comme des chiffonniers… Il me mordait même ce taré !

-Dites donc vous deux…

-Leen !

-C'est quoi ces manières ? lança-t-elle. Vous battre comme ça, en pleine nuit… …Reno… C'est toi qui a pris les photos je présume ?

-Ouaip, et je le regrette pas… Qu'est-ce qu'on va pouvoir vous faire chanter comme chansons !

Je ne put me retenir de le gifler.

-Tseng ! s'indigna Leen. Reno va nous rendre les photos et cette histoire s'arrêtera là… n'est-ce pas, beau rouquin ?

-Dans tes rêves jolie blonde !

Elle sortit un couteau d'une de ses poches et plaça la lame sur le cou du Renard.

-Tu disais ?

-« Dans tes rêves jolie blonde ! », répéta consciencieusement Reno.

-Tu tiens donc si peu à la vie ?

-Vous savez, je me suis déjà retrouvé entravé à un lit, la peau à vif d'avoir été trop fouettée et un poignard dans le cœur… je croyais que j'allais mourir et j'ai réalisé que je ne voulais pas, qu'il me restait trop de choses à dire et à faire… donc si, je tiens à la vie. Mais là, je sais que même si tu me coupe la gorge, je ne mourrai pas.

-Ah ouais…?

Elle accentua encore un peu la pression du métal froid sur sa chair, l'entaillant légèrement.

-Ouais…, souffla Reno. Parce que Tseng me sauvera, parce qu'il est trop curieux, parce que je l'intrigue et qu'il ne sait toujours pas qui je suis vraiment par rapport à lui, hein Tseng ?

Je détournai les yeux. Il avait raison. Savait-il seulement à quel point ? Peut-être… Mais ça m'énervai au plus haut point et j'avais envie d'ordonner à Leen de le tuer. Non, de le tuer de mes propres mains ! …Impossible… Fallait que je trouve une excuse pour l'épargner… un coup de bluff ?

-Laisse-le Leen. Il essaie juste de nous faire peur, il n'a pris aucune photo, il n'y avait pas de pellicule dans l'appareil. J'en suis sûr… Il veut juste nous rendre dingues… Je me trompe ?

Il était devenu livide. J'avais deviné juste !

-Oui…, murmura-t-il d'une voix qui se voulait sûre d'elle.

-Hum, ça veut dire non, en conclu-je. Tout du moins je l'espère pour toi, Reno…

Leen rangea son couteau et je lui fit signe de partir.

-Je m'occupe de lui, vas te coucher…

Elle s'éloigna, visiblement vexée. Peu m'importait, je savais parfaitement quelles raisons nous avaient poussées à coucher ensemble et c'était tout sauf l'amour vrai… J'attrapai Reno par les cheveux et le forçai à se relever sans tenir compte de ses protestations douloureuses.

-Tseng… Tseng ! Lâche-moi ! Aïe ! Lâche mes cheveux !

-Supplie-moi…

C'était plus fort que moi… Affirmer ma suprématie à tout moment…

-Lâche-moi ! Je refuse de te supplier !

Je le forçai à s'agenouiller face à moi. Ce sentiment de supériorité était si délectable…

-Tu as à peine quatre mots à dire… Ne fais pas ta tête de mule, Reno…

-J'espère que tu as de la patience, Tsengali…

-Tiens, que devient Coup de Lune, au fait ? Tu l'as laissé à Midgar ?

-Oui, il est sous la garde de Chat.

-Hum… je vois. Et Coup de Lune, c'est quoi au juste comme animal ?

-Un ex-spécimen de recherche… ça se voit pas ?

-Pas vraiment… il n'a même pas de tatouage…

-« D-05 », c'était ça son tatouage, mais Chat a versé de la Makô dessus et les poils à cet endroit là sont devenu argentés. C'est pour ça qu'on l'a appelé Coup de Lune… Siam voulait lui donner un nom à consonance utaienne parce qu'elle trouve ça beau, mais j'ai refusé parce que Coup de Lune se dit « Tseng ». Je voulais pas lui donner exactement le même nom que toi…

J'étais vraiment surpris.

-Tu pensais à moi à ce moment là ? On ne se connaissait pas encore pourtant… à moins que…

-Te fais pas d'illusion, je ne me rappelais pas de toi ! Mais ce nom en revanche… « Tseng »… il était associé à des souvenirs pas tous très agréables… des souvenirs très tristes… flous mais très tristes…

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que je n'arrivais pas à me souvenir de ce passé ? Et lui ? Il disait ne pas se souvenir et pourtant il semblait savoir avec exactitude ce qui s'était passé… La mémoire lui était revenue ? Comment ? Est-ce que je pourrai retrouver mes souvenirs, moi aussi ? Une seule chose me paraissait à peu près claire : ces souvenirs devaient être assez durs pour que je les ai enfouis à ce point et que mon seul nom soit associé à la tristesse dans l'esprit de Reno.

-Je donnerai cher pour savoir ce qui s'est passé…, murmurai-je.

-Tu ne veux pas le savoir, Tseng, dis-toi que tu ne veux pas le savoir… Tu me lâche maintenant ?

-Non.

-Et maintenant ? Tu me lâche ? Tu me lâche, dis ? hein ? Tu me lâche ?

-Non.

-Lâche-moi ! Allez ! Sois sympa, lâche-moi ! Tu veux bien me lâcher ? Hein ? Tu veux bien ?

-NON !

Il prit un grande inspiration…

-Tumelâche?tumelâche?disdisdisdisdisdis,tumelâche?allez,lâche-moi!tuveuxbien,hein?tuveuxbienmelâcher?allez…lâche-moilâche-moilâche-moilâche-moilâche-moilâche-moilâche-moilâche-moilâche-moi!allez,quoi!lâche-moi!tuveuxbien,dis?tuveuxbien?hein?hein?hein?tumelâche,dis?tumelâche?

Quel… débit…!

-Stooooooop ! tu me casses les oreilles !

-Rienàfoutre!jemetairaispastantquetum'auraspaslâché!alors?tumelâche?hein?

Je l'envoyai bouler sur l'herbe drue, incapable de supporter davantage ses harcèlements. Il sauta aussitôt sur ses jambes et passa ses mains dans ses cheveux pour les remettre en place.

-Tu peux être gentil quand tu veux, Tseng…

Son ton était résolument moqueur…

-Il est tard, on devrait aller se coucher…, remarquai-je en lançant un regard à ma montre.

-Tu veux que je vienne te border, Tseng ?

Je repensai soudainement au fait que ma couverture était restée dans l'écurie…

-Oh, j'oubliai que ta couverture a servit de tapis de sol…, se moqua-t-il. Si tu veux on peut partager la mienne…

Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait m'énerver !

-Et si je te répondais que j'accepte avec plaisir ta proposition ? lâchai-je d'un ton très faussement enthousiaste.

-Hahahaha… Depuis quand tu me prends au sérieux, crétin ? Faudrait pas prendre tes rêves pour des réalités !

-Désolé mais partager un lit avec toi est plus proche du cauchemar que du rêve. Rien que de partager un appart avec toi est tout bonnement insupportable !

Je tournai les talons et prit la direction des écuries pour aller chercher cette saloperie de couverture. Le Renard me suivait, gardant ses distances, s'arrêtant quand je m'arrêtais et reprenant la marche en même temps que moi. C'était assez étrange de se sentir ainsi suivi… Qu'est-ce qui lui était encore passé par la tête ?

°°°

_Ils ne m'ont ni vu, ni entendu. Tseng ne s'est même pas douté de ma présence. Au début, je me suis dit que ce serait amusant de les observer, mais j'ai vite déchanté. J'avais le cœur gros, j'étais furieux comme je l'avais rarement été, j'avais une envie folle de hurler ma rage à la Lune et aux étoiles, de tout faire pour déchaîner la colère en moi et retrouver un semblant de calme… Courir jusqu'à tomber d'épuisement, me mutiler jusqu'à m'évanouir de douleur, hurler jusqu'à ne plus avoir de voix… Ou pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps comme je l'ai fait… Pourquoi est-ce que je pleurais ? Parce que j'étais comme enragé… Pourquoi étais-je dans cet état ? Je ne le savais pas… ou plutôt, je ne voulais pas le savoir… Je me contentais de pleurer en silence en observant leurs étreintes. Ce flot coulant sur mes joues me semblait intarissable… De temps en temps, je prenais une photo pour immortaliser la beauté de leurs corps enlacés… J'étais perché sur l'appui d'une petite fenêtre m'offrant une vue sans égal sur toute l'écurie… et sur Tseng et Leen… Il aurait fallut que je me penche un peu trop en arrière pour tomber et me briser la nuque sur le sol… Étrangement, ça me donnait presque envie de rire… Le spectacle arrivait bientôt à son terme… il ne m'avait fait ni chaud ni froid, il y avait juste cette peine et cette rage, indicibles et profondes plaies dans mon cœur… Fin du spectacle. Je séchai mes larmes et sautai dans l'écurie, tentant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Quelques clichés pour achever la pelloche et Tseng tenta de me sauter dessus, mais je m'enfuis, rembobinant au passage la pellicule pour la sortir et la glisser dans ma poche… Je la garderai précieusement… je pourrais peut-être m'en servir contre Tseng et Leen… C'était à cause d'eux si j'avais eu si mal… après tout… _

°°°

Tout le monde regardait Tseng avec un regard inquisiteur à part Reno qui avait plutôt un regard noir et préférait s'intéresser au petit déjeuner plutôt qu'à notre supérieur. Tseng s'était levé en retard, il était cerné, habillé à l'arrache…

-ALORS ?

J'étais surpris pas notre synchronisation pour poser cette question…

-C'était comment ? demanda Rufus avec un rictus pervers sur les lèvres.

-Le pied…total… C'est ce que tu veux entendre ? Me parlez pas de ça par pitié… Oh… ma réputation…!

Je m'attendais à ce que Reno l'assaille aussitôt de questions indiscrètes, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Il semblait fatigué lui aussi, et de fort mauvaise humeur.

-Hé, Reno… ça va pas aujourd'hui ?

-HUM.

-J'y crois pas ! s'esclaffa Elena. Il est encore jaloux !

Le rouquin stoppa net, laissant tomber sa tartine dans son bol et manquant de s'étrangler de fureur.

-Toi la nympho, t'as pas la parole ! Et je vous déconseille à tous de m'énerver aujourd'hui.

-Mais t'es déjà énervé…, fit remarquer James.

Le rouquin dégaina son électro-tige et la pointa juste sous le nez du blond. Un silence de plomb venait de tomber sur l'attablée…

-Je vais voir Athalie…

Et il quitta la table…

°°°

L'ennui quand on est trente deux à traverser un marécage habité par un serpent nimportekôaphage de neuf mètres de longs, c'est que ledit serpent a le choix des proies… Je devais être maudit pour avoir un tel magnétisme pour ce qui était d'attirer les emmerdes. Et l'emmerde, en l'occurrence, se nommait « Zoolom de Midgar » et semblait décidée à faire de moi son repas

**NdVixen :** Ah, j'aimerais bien jouer au chocoball ! Au début, je pensais permettre l'utilisation des armes contre les autres joueurs, mais je me suis dit que les profs ne seraient peut-être pas franchement d'accord… Vive les chocobos ! Le passage… euh… « chaud » entre Tseng et Leen était prévu, en revanche, Reno jouant au paparazzi, c'était plus de l'impro (ça se voit ?). Enfin, je crois que le résultat n'est pas si mal.


	12. Welcome to Junon

**Warning :** gore

**Chapitre 12 :** Welcome to Junon

-Courage, Athalie ! Allez, cours ma belle !

Bon, d'accord, c'était ridicule de parler comme ça à un chocobo, mais au point où j'en étais… Le Zoolom était à deux mètres à peine derrière moi, Athalie était paniquée et par conséquent assez dure à contrôler, et moi j'étais terrorisé, trempé de sueurs froide et de l'humidité du marécage… J'étais presque arrivé de l'autre côté, plus que vingt mètres… Trop tard… Le sifflement dans mon dos avait suffit à m'indiquer que le serpent m'avait rattrapé… Il donna un coup de queue dans les pattes d'Athalie et je sautai à temps pour ne pas tomber avec elle. Mon poids en moins, elle put courir avec plus de légèreté et s'élança vers le groupe qui avait déjà atteint l'autre côté du marécage. Moi, je faisais face au serpent, armé de mon électro-tige et équipé de fort peu de materias… Contre-Attaque, Vitesse Extrême et Restaurer… Cette dernière serait sans doute fort utile face à cet ennemi…

-Tant qu'à mourir, autant le faire en beauté ! hurlai-je en me concentrant pour attaquer le serpent.

Je tentai de le stopper avec un sort de Pyramide, mais le reptile était visiblement capable d'y résister. Il était sans doute… trop grand. Il m'attaqua à son tour, me cassant presque le bras gauche. Je me lançai un sort de soin et il m'attaqua à nouveau… Je continuai ainsi jusqu'à atteindre ma limite. J'étais assez content du nom que je lui avait trouvé…

-Ombre Foudroyante…

Le serpent se retrouva foudroyé et je m'aperçut que j'avais même altéré son état… il était ralentit et confus et aurait dut recevoir encore deux altérations… J'étais plutôt fier de moi. Le serpent s'attaqua lui-même et recouvra ses esprits, je l'attaquai puis il m'attaqua et je ripostai aussitôt pour ensuite m'effondrer. J'étais vraiment dans un sale état… Je sentis soudainement mes plaies se refermer dans un éclat de lumière multicolore. Je me relevai, cherchant des yeux celui qui m'avait lancé le sort de Soin et vit Sephiroth. Il avait l'air parfaitement calme… Il attaqua le serpent, lui portant un coup d'une puissance phénoménale… Vraiment… fascinant… Le reptile se dressa de toute sa hauteur, devenant ainsi encore plus imposant. Sephiroth avait l'air inquiet. Si lui était inquiet, alors il devait vraiment y avoir de quoi s'inquiéter…

-Faut se barrer, ça va barder ! Il va nous faire son attaque la plus dévastatrice !

-Quoi !

-Bêta…, siffla le serpent.

Je fermai les yeux. Mon corps n'était plus que douleur…

-Reno…

-Je suis… mort…? Ça… y est ? murmurai-je dans un râle de souffrance.

Sephiroth me lança un sort de soin niveau 3 et je rouvris péniblement les yeux.

-J'aurais pas cru que tu résisterais à cette attaque…

-Moi non plus… Mais foutons le camp !

Il m'attrapa sans douceur et sauta sur le dos de son chocobo, m'assit juste devant lui et talonna le volatile qui s'élança aussitôt vers les montagnes. Enfin, nous fûmes en sécurité… Je récupérai mon sac auprès d'Athalie. Elle était visiblement calmée et contente de me revoir, manifestant sa joie en lissant quelques mèches de mes cheveux comme s'il s'agissait de plumes.

-Est-ce que tout va bien, Reno ?

_Hohoho…! Tseng qui s'inquiète pour moi…? Il va bientôt pleuvoir des Mogs à ce rythme là… _

-Oui, bien sûr que tout va bien, j'ai juste frôlé la mort, j'ai l'habitude…, répondis-je sarcastiquement.

-Grâce à cette diversion imprévue le reste des élève a put arriver sans trop de problèmes, on peut donc y aller…

_« Diversion imprévue »… Je me demande s'il aurait put voir les choses sous cet angle s'il avait été à ma place ! Quel enfoiré… Finalement, il ne devrait pas pleuvoir des Mogs de sitôt… _

La mine de Mythril était vraiment belle… c'était un endroit calme, reposant… Oh, bien sûr, il y avait bien quelques monstres, mais rien de bien dangereux vu notre nombre… Azgan, le prof de géologie, commença son cour sur le Mythril et ses caractéristiques. J'aurais bien écouté le prof (j'étais assez intéressé parce que Siam m'avait dit que le Mythril entrait dans la composition de mon électro-tige comme élément principal…), mais Tseng fut inflexible.

-On est pas en voyage scolaire, on doit se rendre à Junon le plus vite possible à partir de maintenant.

-Tu n'as pas envie d'enrichir ta culture générale…? tentai-je.

-Je sais déjà tout ce qu'il y a à savoir sur le Mythril et nombre d'autres métaux, dois-je te rappeler que le clan Arashi domine presque toutes les mines d'Utai ?

J'abandonnai cette partie perdue d'avance et nous sortîmes de la grotte et nous mîmes en marche vers l'ouest…

-Je m'ennuie… Tseng, tu veux pas nous raconter une histoire ?

-Non.

-Tu veux pas nous chanter une chanson ?

-Non.

-Qu'est-ce que vous pouvez être ennuyants… Monsieur Je-suis-plus-muet-qu'une-carpe et Monsieur Je-tiens-à-préserver-ma-réputation-du-plus-jeune-et-meilleur-chef-des-Turks…

-Tu peux parler, Monsieur Je-suis-incapable-de-rester-tranquille-cinq-secondes-et-de-faire-autre-chose-que-d'apporter-des-ennuis-partout-où-je-passe…

Je restai silencieux un instant.

-Je suis resté tranquille pendant six secondes, fis-je remarquer.

-Bravo, tu as battu ton record ! se moqua Tseng.

La route était trop longue ! Je m'ennuyais ! Et en plus cet imbécile me tournait en dérision ! Je changeai rapidement de CD et sélectionnai une piste dont je connaissais les paroles.

-When will the Angels

Take my soul away…

Tseng se retourna vers moi, visiblement surpris.

-Tu veux pas chanter alors c'est moi qui chante…, soupirai-je. Vous voulez des écouteurs ?

Tseng détourna les yeux mais sortit tout de même un casque de son sac, chose que Rude avait déjà fait. Je sortis deux câbles de raccordement assez longs (n'allez pas me demander pourquoi j'avais emmené ça, c'était prémédité…) et me raccordai avec les deux autres.

« When will the angels

Take my soul away?

When will the angels

Tell me it's today?

I've been waiting so long

For my Judgment Day

When will the angels

Take my soul away? »

°°°

C'était une bonne question… Quand donc viendrait notre Jugement Dernier…? Quelle est l'espérance de vie d'un Turk…? Tseng et Reno ne semblaient pas s'en préoccuper, ces petits cons étaient trop jeunes… Moi, j'étais rentré dans les Turks à quinze ans et demi, et j'en avais vu des horreurs… A l'époque, on était cinq… parce que l'un des « trois V » avait disparu. Les trois V : Vincent (dit le beau ténébreux), Vanessa (dite Vaness') et Valentine (dite Mèche Éclatée). Vincent et Valentine étaient d'ailleurs sujets aux railleries à cause de leurs noms symétriquement opposés : Vincent Valentine et Valentine Vincent. Et leurs caractères l'étaient aussi… Je n'avais pas connu Vincent, mais les filles et Reeves m'avaient pas mal parlé de lui… Et je me suis aussi rendu compte de certaines choses à l'époque… Nous, les Turks, nous avions beau être une élite, nous n'étions pas pour autant correctement considérés par la Shin-Ra… Je me souviens encore de ce récit là…

°

-Hé, Vincent !

-Quel Vincent ? demandèrent aussitôt Vince et Val.

-Le beau ténébreux ! s'énerva Vaness'. C'est toi qui a été désigné pour cette mission ?

-Oui. …Tu m'étonnes… Je sens que je vais bien m'amuser… une ville paumée, mon meilleur ami, une superbe créature et un dernier type en blouse blanche qui ne sera presque jamais là…

-Hé ! On ne te paye pas pour draguer mais pour veiller au bon déroulement de l'opération, triple buse ! Et ça se dit chef des Turks !

Vincent éclata de rire et attrapa sa tasse de café pour la terminer, posant au passage ses pieds sur la table, l'air tout à fait détendu.

-Je le sais bien… Tu es jalouse que ton chef se paye une mission « vacances » ? …J'ai les qualités requises pour aider, on peut pas le nier… C'est pour ça que Félix a demandé à ce que je sois le Turk de service pour surveiller le déroulement de l'expérience, pas parce que je suis son meilleur ami…

-« Félix » ? répéta Vaness'. T'es devenu drôlement ami avec Hojo…

Mèche Éclatée eut un léger rire et se tourna soudainement vers Vincent.

-Hé, dis un peu ! T'en es où au juste avec « Félix » ? Tu nous inviteras au mariage, hein ?

Le brun s'étrangla.

-Tu délire ma pauvre fille ! Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends !

-Merde, vous êtes toujours collés l'un à l'autre… Un vrai couple !

-Et alors ? T'es bien sans cesse accrochée aux basques de Vaness' ! rétorqua Vince.

-Hahahaha… C'était pas l'exemple à choisir, se moqua-t-elle.

Vincent resta un instant en arrêt, le temps de comprendre.

-Sans blague…? …Mince, j'arrive pas à y croire… MAIS, quoi qu'il en soit, Felician et moi ne sommes que des amis et rien de plus, j'aime beaucoup trop les femmes pour m'intéresser aux hommes !

-Bienvenu au club, collègue ! lui lança Reeves en riant.

-Haha… et il a quel nom vot' club ? lança Vaness'. « le club des cueilleurs de fleurs des taudis » ?

Vincent éclata à nouveau de rire.

-Hum, ce serait à peu près ça s'il avait un nom !

C'était une bonne journée… Quand Vincent partit pour Nibelheim avec les professeurs Hojo et Gast et leur assistante, Lucrecia… je ne sais plus trop quoi… Enfin, quand il est partit, les autres ne se doutaient même pas qu'ils ne le reverraient jamais… On leur a dit qu'il était mort pour avoir trahi la Shin-Ra, mais des rumeurs sont tout de même parvenues jusqu'à nos oreilles… il aurait servit aux expériences… du professeur Hojo ! …Cet homme timide, le meilleur ami de Vincent… était devenu un vrai monstre obnubilé par la science et ses expériences… en si peu de temps…! Enfin, quant à Valentine et Vaness', si elles ne sont plus dans les Turks, c'est parce que la première a été tuée en mission et que la deuxième l'a rejointe dans la mort… Reeves (passé chef des Turks à la mort de Vincent) et moi sommes restés seuls pendant quelques mois, jusqu'à l'arrivée de Nikolas. Son truc à lui, c'était surtout le recrutement… et il m'a un jour ramené un gamin maigre comme un clou faute d'être nourri convenablement. Un gosse de quatorze ans avec un regard de tueur, un immigré utaien qui tentait d'échapper à la guerre et vivait comme un chien dans les Taudis… Au début, j'ai tenté de le persuader qu'il n'avait rien à faire dans un tel service, qu'il était trop jeune, mais c'est finalement lui qui m'a convaincu à force d'arguments et de quelques démonstrations. Il savait tuer, et proprement… Je l'ai donc embauché. Et voilà nous étions quatre. Reeves s'est alors retrouvé face à un dilemme : on lui proposait le poste de directeur du Département en Développement Urbain. Il fallait un nouveau chef mais moi, je n'avais pas le profil pour, et Nikolas était toujours en vadrouille dans les Taudis… Restait le petit nouveau, ce gosse, dominateur comme pas deux, fin stratège pour son âge… Il me surpassait en tout… Alors j'ai proposé à Reeves de tenter le coup, de mettre le gosse à l'essai. Et il a accepté cet imbécile… Là, le gamin est devenu encore plus dominateur, un vrai petit tyran ! Et un jour, avec Nikolas, il a ramené l'autre rouquin surexcité…

°

Tseng et Reno sont encore des enfants… Quel âge ont-ils déjà…? Tout juste seize ans pour Reno et presque dix-huit ans et demi pour Tseng… Et dire qu'à leurs âges ils étaient déjà là à se souiller dans les sombres affaires de la Shin-Ra…

°°°

-Tseng ! On pourra aller se baigner ?

Et voilà, l'autre excité de service venait une fois de plus de manquer une supeeerbe occasion de se taire…

-Pas maintenant Reno, et ne compte pas sur moi pour aller piquer une tête… en tout cas pas avec toi…

-Dommage, j'aurais bien voulut voir ça…, soupira Rude.

-Voir quoi ? demandai-je.

-Vous voir tous les deux en train de vous noyer mutuellement… ç'aurait été amusant…

Il avait l'air d'être un bon vivant, plutôt sympathique à première vue. Barbe, moustache, sourcils, cheveux… tous hirsutes, d'un noir grisonnant au niveau des tempes. Ses yeux gris bleu pétillaient de malice et ses lèvres s'étiraient en un large sourire. Il remit en place ses lunettes et se leva, fit le tour de son bureau tout en époussetant un peu son uniforme et se planta devant nous.

-Et bien… Bienvenue à Junon. Je suis le maréchal Joan Dagenflitz, je serais votre supérieur direct. Je dois avouer que je suis bien heureux de votre présence car nous avons quelques soucis d'ordre public ces derniers temps…

-De quoi s'agit-il ? demandai-je.

-Un serial killer… Il a déjà tué quatre personnes, à chaque fois de la même manière, et se serait amusé à terroriser une famille. Néanmoins, on n'arrive toujours pas à percer à jour son identité. Ses témoins sont soit aux soins intensifs, soit en HP… Enfin, je vais vous montrer quelques photos, vous comprendrez vite… Âmes sensibles s'abstenir…

Il repassa derrière son bureau et n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir un tiroir que son PHS sonna. Il soupira et décrocha.

-Oui ? … Quoi, encore ? … Bon… Je vous rappellerai.

Il raccrocha et rangea le portable.

-Bien, messieurs, finalement, plutôt que regarder des photos, pourquoi ne pas nous rendre sur le terrain ? On vient de me signaler un nouveau crime…

-Pourquoi pas…, soupirai-je.

Je me demandais sur quoi nous allions tomber mais tout de même pas autant que Reno qui ne camouflait pas son excitation.

-Oui, les serial killers tuent souvent leurs victimes de façon similaire et ça a souvent un côté quelque peu artistique morbide… Je suis sûr que ça doit être très intéressant !

-C'est ça, Renard, c'est ça…

-Oh, Tseng ! T'es vraiment pas marrant ! Et toi, Rude, t'en pense quoi ?

-Bof…

Ils ne changeraient donc jamais…?

-Vous êtes de drôles de lascars, lança Joan. Enfin, je suppose que les Turks sont tous un peu tarés…

-Moi le premier, sifflai-je. Je me demande vraiment pourquoi je garde le petit salopard à poils rouges, il ne m'apporte que des emmerdes phénoménales…

-Sans lui ce serait moins amusant, répondit Rude.

-Oh, la carpe a réussit à aligner six mots ! me moquai-je.

Il se terra à nouveau dans son mutisme et je haussai les épaules. Nous arrivions bientôt sur les lieux du crimes…

°°°

-Un « côté quelque peu artistique » tu disais…? murmura Tseng. Et ben là, c'est la mort de l'art…

-Non, c'est l'art de la mort, répliquai-je.

-Hum… De l'art ou du cochon ?

-L'art du lard bien lardé…, tentai-je.

-Vous avez fini de jouer avec les morts… euh, les mots ? demanda Rude.

Je haussai les épaules et lui tirai la langue avant de reposer mon regard sur la scène s'offrant à nous. Deux victimes et demi : un homme, une femme, et la moitié d'une gamine d'environ sept ans. Bref, la petite famille y était passée. Pour tuer les adultes, le taré avait choisit la pendaison. Oh bien sûr, ça paraît sobre à première vue, mais il est, je crois, utile de préciser que le couple avait été pendu à l'aide d'un câble extrêmement résistant et coupant. La femme avait visiblement tenté de tirer sur le câble pour essayer d'échapper à l'inexorable strangulation. Ça se voyait à cause des doigts coupés éparpillés sur le sol. Enfin, le câble l'avait écorchée et presque complètement décapitée, la tête ne tenant plus que par une colonne vertébrale en piteux état. Pour son homme, ç'avait dut être plus rapide. Le câble avait été recouvert d'une sorte de gaine et n'avait pas pu entailler la chair avant un moment, plus précisément, avant que l'homme ne succombe à la strangulation. Ensuite, le câble avait achevé son travail et avait décapité le corps qui gisait à présent sur le sol dans une impressionnante marre de sang. C'était joyeux. Maintenant, un peu plus de détails. Tous les corps étaient nus et couverts de sang, le visage amoché à un point tel qu'on n'arrivait plus à le reconnaître et un grand X était tracé au fer à souder sur leurs ventres. On pouvait aussi lire quelques mots à remettre dans l'ordre pour former une phrase, gravés au couteau sur la peau livide, par endroits immaculée. « Alors, est-ce que tu souffres ? Est-ce que tu préfèrerais mourir maintenant ? » pour la femme et « Qu'est-ce que ça fait de mourir la virilité tendue comme la corde d'un arc ? » pour l'homme.

-Il voulait vraiment que ce type meure de strangulation…, murmurai-je.

Je me tournais vers l'inspecteur de la brigade criminelle nous accompagnant. Ichigo. Cela ne faisait pas très longtemps qu'il était à Junon et il s'était très rapidement mis à traquer le crime. Après tout… c'était ça, son boulot.

-Je le crois aussi, il n'a pas agi de la même manière avec les deux autres hommes qu'il a tués, déclara-t-il. Mais le pire, c'est quand même la gamine…

La gamine… Ou plutôt ce qu'il en restait… Elle avait été violée, décapitée, démembrée… Peut-être même sous les yeux de ses parents… Seul le médecin légiste pourrait nous éclairer davantage là-dessus s'il arrivait à tirer quoi que ce soit de ces cadavres…

-Et ce X…, lança Tseng. Il peut avoir plusieurs significations. C'est la lettre de l'anonymat, mais aussi celle attribuée à la pornographie. On peut aussi le voir comme une croix, comme s'il avait voulu barrer ces corps comme on barre un mot…

-C'est intéressant ce que vous dites…, avoua Ichigo.

-Et puis tu vois qu'il y a un côté un peu artistique, Tseng…, ajoutai-je.

Il esquissa un sourire et haussa les épaules.

-Tu pense qu'on aurait affaire à un land artiste déluré, Reno ? se moqua-t-il.

-Hé, qui sait…, répondis-je. Et toi, Rude, t'en pense quoi ?

-J'en pense pas grand chose sinon que j'aimerais pas être une de ses victimes.

-Et le meilleur moyen pour ça, c'est de mettre un terme aux agissements de ce malade, conclut Dagenflitz.

Nous quittâmes les lieux du crime pour laisser tout le loisir aux enquêteurs et médecins légistes de faire leur boulot. Après tout, nous n'étions pas flics, juste Turks… Nous repassâmes au bureau de Dagenflitz pour y déposer les nouvelles informations et récupérer nos sacs, après quoi il nous donna carte blanche.

-Bon, on va commencer par déposer nos affaires, décida Tseng.

C'était raisonnable… Nous allions loger dans les quartiers réservés aux soldats d'élite… ça nous changerai pas tant que ça de Midgar. A part le fait que nous serions à trois dans le même appart.

-Dagenflitz m'avait prévenu du manque d'appartements pour loger tous les soldats, commença Tseng. Mais tout de même…

Est-ce que je devais afficher une tête d'enterrement ou éclater d'un grand rire hystérique ?

-Ah non… Non, c'est hors de question…, murmurai-je.

Un lit pour trois, c'était exagéré. Vraiment. Tseng semblait atterré et Rude se confinai dans son éternel mutisme. Néanmoins, je savais qu'il n'en pensait pas moins que nous…

-Bon… on va établir un roulement, décida Tseng. Si on compte le divan du salon, on a deux lits…

Deux lits… Bon, il ne restait plus qu'à en trouver un troisième…

-Ouais, ben je prend le divan pour cette nuit ! tranchai-je.

Je filai au salon et lançai un regard suspicieux au divan. Il y avait une sorte de tiroir en dessous. En l'ouvrant, je découvrit des lattes de bois prêtes à accueillir le matelas dépliant qu'étaient les coussins. Un lit clic-clac. Deux places. Il se foutait de nous ce Dagenflitz ?

-Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

Je claquai le tiroir et me retournai vers Tseng en bafouillant un vague « non, rien du tout… ». Il haussa les sourcils et s'approcha.

-Vraiment rien…? Tu permet ?

Je lui lançai un regard maussade et m'écartai, lui tournant le dos d'un air buté.

-Tu n'as pas envie de savoir ce que c'est, Tseng, tu n'as pas envie…, murmurai-je.

Il ne dit rien mais tira tout de même le tiroir.

-Oh… c'était donc un lit dépliable…

Je n'avais même pas envie de faire face à Tseng.

-Bien trouvé Reno. Ça doit te faire plaisir, mais il n'est ici question que de dormir…

-Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends, Tseng…? lâchai-je.

-Waow… Je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi froid… Est-ce que je t'aurais vexé ? Est-ce qu'une vérité t'aurait blessée ?

Cette fois je me retournai.

-Et quelle vérité d'abord ? Hein ? Leen a lancé cette Rumeur sur moi pour m'énerver, mais comme la plupart des rumeurs, elle est fausse. Et si tu ne me crois pas…

Je lui lançai mon PHS, le défiant du regard.

-…Appelle Chat, son numéro est dans le répertoire.

Sur ce, je me dirigeai vers lui, ouvrit sa veste d'un geste brusque, glissai une main dans la poche secrète à l'intérieur et lui piquai son PHS. Il n'avait rien fait. Il était tétanisé par la surprise…

-Qu'est-ce que tu croyais que j'allais faire, hein ? Faut pas croire les rumeurs, c'est toujours des conneries. Je t'emprunte ça le temps que tu me rendes le mien.

Et je le plantai là. Je sorti et parti faire un tour en ville. Après un moment, je rentrai au hasard dans un bar où je trouvais Rude, accoudé au comptoir, entretenant sa réputation de pochetron.

-Tiens, le crétin à poils rouges…

-Tiens, la carpe chauve, rétorquai-je.

Il eut un léger rire et reposa sa chope de bière sur le comptoir.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as fait à Tseng pour le rendre aussi furieux ?

-Trois fois rien, je comptais même pas l'énerver pour une fois… Enfin, je lui ai filé mon PHS et j'ai piqué le sien en échange… Je me demande combien il y a de noms dans sa liste de contacts…

-T'es réellement un vrai petit salopard… ça se fait pas de pénétrer l'intimité d'autrui comme ça, me sermonna la carpe chauve.

-Rien à foutre. Alors… Heidegger, Scarlet, Rufus, Sephiroth, tiens… Ichigo, Izumy… Ah ! J'en étais sûr ! Cet imbécile lui a filé un PHS !

-A qui donc ?

-Aerith. La fille des Anciens. J'aurais bien envie de l'appeler pour voir…

Rude manqua de s'étrangler.

-Non mais tu déconnes j'espère !

-Et pourquoi je le ferais pas ? Je me demande si elle continue à être surveillée sans relâche, et puis faudrait pas qu'elle manque de nouvelles de Tseng… Allez, on va rire un peu.

Et je l'appelai. Après quelques sonneries, elle décrocha.

« Allô ? C'est toi, Tseng ? »

-Non, c'est Reno, répondis-je. Est-ce que tu vas bien, Aerith ?

« Je… Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ! »

-Hé, panique pas comme ça ! J'ai juste piqué le PHS de Tseng et ton numéro s'y trouvait. Je peux te donner quelques nouvelles de cet imbécile d'utaien si tu veux…

« Où est le piège…? »

Elle ne me faisait absolument pas confiance… Je me demandais comment Tseng avait réussit à se lier d'amitié avec cette idiote.

-Y'en a pas. Tu sais qu'il est arrivé un grand événement à Tseng ? …Non. Tu ne le sais pas, alors je vais te mettre au courant…

Rude me donna un coup pour attirer mon attention, forma un cercle avec le pouce et l'index de sa main gauche et passa au travers avec son majeur droit, haussant les sourcils pour signaler qu'il s'agissait d'une question. Je plissai mes lèvres en un rictus et hochai la tête en signe d'approbation. Il se mit aussitôt à secouer frénétiquement son index de droite à gauche avant de le placer sur ses lèvres.

« Pourquoi tu ne dis plus rien ? Qu'est-il arrivé à Tseng ? » s'inquiéta Aerith à l'autre bout du fil.

-Il faut que je lui réponde, chuchotai-je à l'adresse de Rude. Ce qui est arrivé à Tseng, Aerith… et bien, il s'est complètement shooté le temps d'un soirée, et la nuit suivante, il s'est…

Rude m'arracha le PHS des mains et m'envoya un uppercut en pleine figure.

-Je t'avais enjoint à taire ça, Reno, siffla-t-il. C'est pas la peine de parler de telles futilités à une gamine ! Surtout si c'est juste dans le but de ternir la réputation de notre chef !

Il était vraiment en colère…

-Désolé, mademoiselle Aerith, s'excusa-t-il. Mon collègue est la bête noire à poils roux des Turks, veuillez excuser son comportement imbécile…

« Vous êtes combien comme ça ! »

-Deux. Une bonne quinzaine si on compte la clientèle du bar dans lequel nous nous trouvons…

J'étais scié. J'avais rarement entendu autant de mots sortir de la bouche de Rude.

-Reno, à ton tour de lui présenter des excuses, après tout c'est la « petite amie » de Tseng, comme tu dis…

Je lui lançai un regard noir et attrapai le portable.

-A la prochaine, marchande de fleurs de mes deux ! sifflai-je avant de raccrocher.

Rude se planta face à moi et m'attrapa par le col, me soulevant presque du sol. C'était loin d'être agréable…

-Petit salopard…

Il me traîna hors du bar et me plaqua contre un mur dans une ruelle obscure.

-Tu peux pas te servir de tes yeux de temps en temps ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux d'…

Il me gifla avant que je n'aie put terminer ma phrase.

-Tseng ne va pas bien en ce moment, il s'énerve beaucoup plus facilement qu'avant et son regard perçant part souvent dans le vide. Et toi, tu ne remarques rien, et tu fais tout pour le rendre chèvre !

-Merde, c'est pas ma faute ! Je peux pas le saquer ce type, et c'est réciproque !

-Je te conseille de faire un effort. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'a Tseng, mais un chef dans cet état, en mission, ça peut devenir dangereux…

-Comment ça ?

-Il est moins attentif, moins sur ses gardes…

C'était vrai. Il n'avait pas bronché quand je lui avait piqué le PHS…

-Hum… Tu as raison… Je suis désolé…

-C'est à lui que tu dois t'excuser, Reno…

°°°

Le rouquin ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce que je lui face une leçon de morale. C'était pas mon truc, mais je m'en était plutôt bien tiré… Néanmoins, je ne m'attendais pas à voir Reno s'excuser de sitôt… Il était têtu et n'aimait pas avoir à se faire pardonner. Le soir venu, nous partageâmes un repas dans un des restaurants de la ville avant de regagner notre appartement. Tseng dormirait dans le lit et moi avec Reno. Je n'étais vraiment pas enthousiasmé par ça, mais bon… il fallait bien faire avec. Et ce fut dur. Le rouquin n'arrêtait pas de bouger, il parlait à la forme injonctive, semblant donner des ordres comme au cours d'une bataille. Peut-être rêvait-il de l'époque où il faisait partie de la bande de Nikolas… Je n'en savais rien et je m'en fichai totalement. Je voulais juste dormir. Enfin, je finis tout de même par succomber à un sommeil de plomb. Le matin, je fut réveillé par le rire de Tseng. Reno s'était pelotonné contre moi au cours de la nuit, passant ses bras autour de moi. Je levai les yeux au ciel, me plaquait une main sur le visage et lui donnai un petit coup de poing sur la tête pour le réveiller…

-Encore…dormir… un peu, Siam…, ronchonna-t-il.

-Je ne suis pas ta sœur, crétin à poils rouges !

Cette fois il se réveilla totalement. Ses joues rosirent à peine quand il se rendit compte de la situation et il se contenta juste de bailler un vague « bonjour ».

-Haha… Désolé, Rude… C'est toujours comme ça quand je dors avec quelqu'un d'autre… Peu importe la personne, ça finit toujours pareil… Me le reprochez pas.

-Tseng, dis-moi que tu vas céder le lit à l'un de nous deux…, murmurai-je.

Ça m'avait échappé. Je levai rapidement les yeux vers lui et rencontrai ses prunelles d'un noir d'encre quasi hypnotique. Il y avait quelque chose d'effrayant dans son regard…

-Je disais ça pour déconner, t'as besoin de repos en ce moment…

-Hum… c'est vrai, mais toi aussi. Si nous sommes deux à être dans un état de santé précaire, ça pourrait devenir dangereux sur le terrain…

Il n'avait pas tort…

-Je crois que le mieux serait néanmoins d'écarter le rouquin pour que nous puissions avoir la paix… On pourrait aussi le faire dormir par terre…

-Hé ! Je vais avoir des courbatures ! se plaignit aussitôt Reno. Vous avez qu'à vous pieuter à deux, je prendrai le lit ! Une armoire à glace et un glaçon ça fera bon ménage, non ?

Je lui envoyai un coup de poing dans l'épaule pour le principe tandis que Tseng hochait la tête avec appréhension.

-Hum… C'est peut-être la meilleure solution… Enfin bon, on en reparlera plus tard, on doit être prêts dans moins d'une heure.

Il quitta la pièce et Reno le suivit aussitôt, terminant de boutonner (en fait il n'attachait jamais plus de quatre boutons) sa chemise, sa veste sous le bras, l'air plus débraillé que jamais

**NdVixen :** Et voilà, les Turks sont donc à Junon… Alors, vos impressions ? Sympathique mon serial killer ? Je voulais quelque chose de bien gore… A part ça, j'ai pas grand chose à ajouter. Beaucoup d'improvisation… ça s'en ressent ? En fait, seuls le Zoolom, le serial killer et le fait que Reno parle dans son sommeil étaient prévus…° Le prochain chapitre sera le n°13 ! Attention, attention…


	13. XIII

**Warning :** violence

**Chapitre 13 :** XIII

Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il me voulait celui-là ?

-Euh… Tseng… Je devrais peut-être te rendre ton PHS avant de faire davantage de conneries avec…

« davantage de conneries » ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait encore foutu…!

-Reno…

-Je suis désolé, j'ai pas put m'en empêcher… J'ai appelé ta petite amie…

-Tu veux parler d'Aerith…?

Hou la… Qu'est-ce qu'il était allé lui raconter ?

-Ouais, Aerith… J'étais énervé contre toi à cause de cette rumeur et je voulais briser ton image, lui raconter ce qu'il s'était passé entre toi et Aztariel, voir sa réaction…

_Il n'a tout de même pas osé…! _

-…Mais Rude m'en a empêché. Voilà… J'avais pas fait attention, mais c'est vrai que tu vas pas super bien en ce moment. Je sais pas ce que t'as…

C'était drôle de le voir gêné… Il ne savait pas ce qui m'arrivait, et quand bien même il le saurait, il ne pourrait pas comprendre…

-La ferme, Reno. Rends-moi juste mon PHS, je te rend le tien, et on en reste là pour cette fois… D'accord ?

Il hocha la tête en me tendant mon portable, récupéra le sien, je rangeai le mien dans ma veste, Rude nous rejoignit, on mangea… Une matinée plutôt calme, somme toute…

°°°

-Un instant, coupa Tseng.

L'inspecteur Ichigo nous avait fait un petit compte-rendu des crimes du serial killer et s'attaquait tout juste à une certaine forme d'analyse de ses actes.

-Ce type a tué un premier homme, résidant au 13, rue Gysahl, puis une femme habitant au 13, avenue de Kupo, a ensuite terrorisé la famille qui habitait au 7, rue Enlie Issar, puis s'est remis au crime en massacrant le couple du 13, rue du lieutenant Aramis, et la petite famille du 13, avenue Curiel, énuméra Tseng. C'est simple… Il ne tue que les gens dont le numéro de porte est un 13, et ceux dont c'est un 7, il les laisse en vie.

A première vue, c'était simple, mais je ne voyais pas pourquoi ce malade mental se cassait la tête comme ça… Je jetai un coup d'œil à Reno et Ichigo qui tentaient de trouver où Tseng voulait en venir.

-J'ai compris…, murmura enfin Ichigo.

-Mais oui ! s'écria Reno. Pourquoi j'y ai pas pensé plus tôt ! Le 13 est un chiffre porte-malheur, il représente la Mort, tandis que les 7 sont réputés porter bonheur…! Ce type a l'air obsédé par les numéros pour se faire chier comme ça…

A présent, les choses étaient un peu plus claires.

-Je vois, mais est-ce qu'on peut vraiment dire que la famille du 7, rue Enlie Issar a eu de la chance ? Ils sont tous en HP…, rappelai-je.

-C'est vrai, Rude, c'est vrai…, admit Tseng. Mais je crois que notre cinglé aime l'humour noir et le cynisme… et une certaine forme d'ironie. Tu te souviens de ce qui était écrit sur les cadavres…

Je répondis par le silence. Évidemment que je m'en souvenais…

-Alors ? demanda Reno. On lui tend un piège ? On emménage au 13 ou au 7 rue Machin Truc ?

-Oh…! s'exclama Ichigo. Oui… ça pourrait marcher… Les victimes venaient toutes d'emménager, elles n'avaient jamais passé plus de deux semaines dans leur nouvelle demeure…

-Très bien, très bien… Une fois n'est pas coutume, Reno a eu une bonne idée. Alors on va jouer aux nouveaux citadins, décida Tseng.

-Chef… Tu penses vraiment qu'il va se laisser berner ? demandai-je.

Tseng hocha la tête.

-Nous sommes des étudiants venus d'une petite ville de campagne et nous nous cotisons pour payer la maison. Voilà un avantage de la vie communautaire… Bien, je vais demander de faux papiers à Dagenflitz, il devrait nous obtenir ça sans trop de problèmes.

Il avait l'air sûr de lui comme ça, mais une lueur d'incertitude brillait dans son regard. En fait, j'avais envie que le serial killer comprenne le piège et préfère ne pas s'en prendre à nous. Avec Tseng dans cet état, je n'étais plus sûr de notre survie…

°°°

-Je suis Mikael Egan… Et toi ? demandai-je.

-Gabriel Johnson, répondit Rude.

-Il est con ou quoi, ce Dagenflitz ! me moquai-je. Avec l'autre imbécile d'utaien, on fait les trois archanges…

-Je suppose qu'il voulait s'amuser un peu, soupira « Raphael ».

Je tirai la langue, un peu comme par réflexe, et rejetai la tête en arrière pour voir Tseng. Il était assis sur une chaise, lisant distraitement un magazine. Non, là, il y avait un problème. Ses yeux bougeaient de gauche à droite comme s'il lisait, mais il ne pouvait pas être un train de lire CE magazine. Il n'y avait pour ainsi dire que des images là-dedans. En plus, il le tenait à l'envers (bon, il n'y avait jamais vraiment de sens (dans tous les sens du terme, d'ailleurs) à ce genre de magazines, mais tout de même…). Et puis, Tseng, lire un magazine de cul… J'aurais jamais cru ça possible. En un clin d'œil, je me précipitai près de lui et lui arrachai le magazine des mains.

-Alors, ça raconte quoi ? …Mmh, des filles à poil, des filles à poil, encore et toujours des filles à poil… Aha… Tiens donc… Qu'est-ce que tu lisais, « Raphael » ? Le petit article sur la nuit la plus érotique d'une ex-vierge ? Ou cette lettre ?

Il était tétanisé. Encore une fois.

-Reno !

-Non, maintenant c'est Mikael ! Alors, le chef des Turks lit des magazines pornos ?

-Non, je…!

Je sentais qu'il avait envie de m'engueuler comme jamais, mais les mots restaient bloqués. Il n'était vraiment pas dans son état normal…

-Bon, même si c'était le cas t'as pas à avoir honte…, me moquai-je. Assume, c'est tout !

Je feuilletai à nouveau le magazine en secouant la tête de droite à gauche.

-C'est pas vrai… Elles sont toutes siliconées. Les pauvres, elles doivent avoir sacrément mal au dos…

Ma remarque arracha un léger rire à Rude tandis que les joues de Tseng s'empourpraient un peu.

-J'étais pas en train de lire ça. Rends-moi la lettre, Reno. Rends-la moi…

-Et là, en réponse à toutes les humiliations que tu m'as fais subir, je devrais te rétorquer « supplies-moi », mais comme tu ne vas pas bien, je t'épargne ça. Pour cette fois, tout du moins…

J'allais la lui rendre… C'était quand même dommage. Je me demandais ce qui y était écrit… Tant pis, c'était à lui de décider s'il voulait nous en faire part ou non, après tout… Je la rendis donc.

-Tu veux aussi le magazine ? me moquai-je.

Il plongea son regard dans le mien, l'air absent. L'air. Seulement l'air. Il m'envoya un coup de genou dans le ventre, m'arrachant un cri de douleur.

-Aaah… Mais ça fait mal, bordel…! Je faisais que blaguer ! gémis-je.

-Tourne sept fois ta langue dans ta bouche avant de parler, répliqua-t-il. La prochaine fois je frapperai plus bas.

Je secouai la tête. Je préférais encore le Tseng tyrannique cherchant à affirmer sa suprématie à tous moments, cherchant à faire de moi son chien. Pourquoi moi, d'ailleurs ? Pourquoi pas Rude ? …Peut-être parce que Rude ne discutait pas son autorité. Contrairement à moi.

°°°

Quel crétin ce rouquin… Au moins, il n'avait pas lu ma lettre, c'était déjà ça… Cette lettre, je l'avais reçue juste avant notre départ de Midgar, mais je n'avais pas eu le temps de la lire et l'avais oubliée dans une de mes poches. En arrivant à Junon, je l'avais retrouvée, je l'avais ouverte, je l'avais lue, et j'avais appris. Ma mère était morte. Et ma sœur risquait de se mettre à me détester… parce que je ne pourrais pas retourner à Utai, je ne pourrais pas dire Adieu à notre mère. Je m'en voulais… Je m'en voulais comme jamais. …Besoin de se changer les idées. Rude proposa de sortir, Reno accepta, je suivis… Flânerie dans diverses boutiques de materias ou d'accessoires, passage forcé dans un bar… Nous ne portions pas nos uniformes comme d'habitude, juste nos propres vêtements. Ça faisait drôle. Je ne sortais pas souvent avec les autres en dehors de nos heures de service. Peut-être le devrais-je ?

-Hé, Raphael !

_Quel Raphael ? Ah oui, c'est moi, Raphael. _

-Quoi… « Mikael »…?

-Rien, juste que t'avais encore le regard dans le vide.

-On dirait que ça va vraiment pas fort en ce moment, ajouta Rude.

Je ne répondis pas et il y eut un moment de silence.

-Est-ce que tu pense être en état pour faire face à ce détraqué ? finit par lâcher Rude.

Ah. C'était donc ça qu'il craignait. Il avait raison. Je ne pouvais pas le blâmer.

-S'il m'arrive quelque chose, c'est toi le chef, répondis-je.

Je les sentis frissonner.

-Tu… Tu déconnes ? murmura Reno. Tu pense pas sérieusement à te laisser te faire buter ?

Je secouai la tête de droite à gauche.

-Me faites plus confiance… Je tiens plus tellement à la vie depuis qu'on est arrivés… Mmh… Rentrons, il commence à se faire tard…

Ils ne discutèrent pas. Et on rentra. Reno hésita un moment avant d'ouvrir la porte.

-Il y a quelque chose d'étrange… J'ai comme un pressentiment…, souffla-t-il.

Je levai les yeux au ciel, scrutant un instant la voûte étoilée.

-C'est une belle nuit, vous ne trouvez pas ? C'est une belle nuit…

…Pour mourir ? Une nuit de… vendredi 13 ?

-Hmm ? C'est vrai, approuva Reno. Il y a bien plus d'étoiles ici qu'à Midgar…

°°°

Je poussai la poignée et nous entrâmes. Tout semblait tel que nous l'avions laissé. Mais je ne me sentais vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas à l'aise. Il faisait noir, je cherchai l'interrupteur avec hâte pour dissiper l'obscurité. J'avais trop d'imagination. Je n'avais pas peur du noir. J'avais trop d'imagination. Et c'est d'elle que j'avais peur. J'imaginais… des câbles coupants tendus partout, des monstres peut-être, le serial killer, tapi dans l'ombre, nous fixant, invisible… Lumière ! Tout était réellement tel que nous l'avions laissé. Et je me sentais de plus en plus angoissé. Je lançai un regard vers Rude et Tseng derrière moi. Ils étaient toujours là. Je m'avançai un peu plus dans le salon, cherchant l'ennemi caché, embusqué. Était-il là ? Est-ce que mon imagination débordante me jouait des tours ? J'avais dégainé mon électro-tige sans même m'en rendre compte.

-Haha… Je suis trop stressé… Je me fais des films…, soufflai-je en repliant mon arme.

Je plongeai ma main droite dans ma poche et elle se referma instinctivement sur la crosse d'un Outsider. Impossible de se rassurer. Je regardai Rude se diriger vers moi.

-Est-ce que je suis le seul à… à avoir les j'tons ?

Il resta un instant silencieux.

-…Non, finit-il par avouer.

_Même les Turks peuvent avoir peur… _

-Il est là… Il nous observe… Il attend qu'on panique, hein ? soufflai-je encore.

Et soudain, nous tressaillons tous…

-J'étais le meilleur ! J'étais son meilleur assistant ! Et qu'a-t-il fait pour me remercier ! Il s'est servi de moi comme cobaye ! Ce type est cinglé, complètement cinglé ! Et un jour, il paiera ! Oui, vous m'entendez, il paiera, je le tuerai de mes propres mains ! Ce sera un crime sanglant ! Je lui ai échappé, je me suis enfui, et je suis arrivé ici… héhéhéhé… Vous n'êtes qu'un entraînement, des brouillons, vous ne servirez qu'à apaiser un peu la folie que ce cinglé m'a injectée, la folie qui me dévore et me consume…

Cette voix… Elle me glaçait… Je sentais des sueurs froides dans mon dos. Cette pression était insupportable. Qu'il se montre au moins ! Qu'il se montre ! Un bruissement de tissu et le voilà. Un homme filiforme. Cheveux noirs bataillant sur son crâne et contrastant sa peau d'une pâleur presque mortelle, et… yeux Makô. On aurait presque dit les yeux de Sephiroth quand il était en mode Moonlight… Et franchement, c'était flippant. Les vêtements de l'homme étaient de vraies loques, ils étaient sales, tachés de sang et déchirés de part en part…

-Vous avez peur de mourir, hein ? Hahahaha… Vous avez raison, c'est horrible de mourir de cette façon… Hahahaha… Moi, j'ai pas peur de la mort ! Je suis déjà mort !

Il éclata d'un grand rire machiavélique, « Mwahahahahahahahahahaha ! ». Je restai tétanisé un instant, puis d'un coup, le temps d'une fraction de seconde, je braquai mon Outsider sur lui. Il me regarda avec un grand rictus et fixa ses yeux fous sur moi. J'avais peur comme jamais. Je tirai. Il évita la balle et se plaça derrière Tseng. Je n'avais rien vu, il avait réussit à être plus rapide que moi. Et il avait passé un câble autour du coup de Tseng…

-Et bien… Reno… Tire ! m'ordonna Tseng dans un murmure.

-Quoi ! Non ! Je vais te toucher !

-Et alors…? C'est pas toi qui passe ton temps à gueuler que si je dois crever un jour, autant que ce soit par ta main ?

-Je…!

-C'est bon, Reno… Je suis prêt à mourir. Tant mieux si ça peut vous sauver… Juste un dernier ordre : survivez, vivez…

_Je peux pas faire ça, je peux pas faire ça, je peux vraiment pas faire ça. Si je dois tuer Tseng un jour, je préférerais que ce soit au cours d'un combat entre nous deux, juste entre nous deux, rien qu'entre nous deux. Pas questions que d'autres s'en mêlent, que ce soient des alliés comme Rude ou des ennemis comme ce psychopathe… _

**«** CLAC ! **»**

Je sursautai, le coup parti, la balle se logea dans l'épaule droite de Tseng, lui arrachant un léger cri de douleur… Rude avait claqué des mains. J'aurais put tuer Tseng…!

-Oh, bon sang…! Tu tiens donc si peux à la vie, Tseng ! Tu ne sais même pas qui je suis, tu te fiche donc de le savoir un jour ! Et toi, Rude, tu te fiche de sa mort tant que tu sauves ta peau ! J'aime déjà pas respecter les ordres, alors un comme celui-là…

Pendant que nous parlions, le taré rapprochait le fil coupant de la gorge de Tseng. A présent, le fluide vermeil coulait de la chair entaillée. Ce n'était pas encore profond et cet imbécile ne risquait rien. Mais ce n'était qu'une question de temps… Oh, pourquoi ? Seigneur Da Chao… Quelqu'un… Pourquoi ?

-Tseng ! Quand il t'aura tué, il nous tuera ! Toi qui craint tant pour ta réputation, voilà qu'elle sera ternie à jamais ! Que pensera Aerith si elle apprend ce qui s'est passé ? Tu ne crois pas qu'elle aura honte !

-Oh, Reno… Laisse Aerith où elle est… Tu n'es qu'un enfant, un vrai petit salopard, un imbécile, un adorable imbécile, un crétin de rouquin…

Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

-Tu as l'air si désemparé… C'est amusant. J'aime assez cette situation, l'ennui, c'est que ce n'est pas moi la réelle source de ton désespoir…

_Je n'sais pas… Il se peut que tu te trompes… _

-…Et c'est la seule chose qui me chagrine. Alors…

J'écarquillai les yeux. L'homme avait lâché le câble pour joindre ses mains à son entrejambe venant de recevoir un bon coup de pied de la part de Tseng. Je pressai le détente et logeai trois balles dans le corps de l'homme. Il s'écroula. Nous n'osions pas nous approcher. Je finis tout de même par faire quelques pas vers lui, gardant mon Outsider braqué sur son corps. Il semblait presque dormir… Mais ses yeux Makô de fou se rouvrirent et il sauta sur ses jambes pour ensuite me sauter dessus en hurlant de fureur. Les choses se passèrent ensuite très vite. Intervention de Rude. L'homme réussit à lui glisser entre les mains comme un serpent et s'attaqua à nouveau à Tseng. Il aggrava la plaie à son cou, laquelle se mit à saigner abondamment. En retour, l'utaien attrapa un kunai et lui donna un coup au niveau des yeux. Aveugle, fou de rage et de douleur, le cinglé se mit à se débattre avec une hargne redoublée, griffant, mordant, bougeant avec une rapidité fulgurante. Il sortit deux poignards de ses poches, un pour chaque main, et continua à se battre à l'aveuglette. Il abandonna une de ses lame à la poitrine de Tseng et s'enfuit.

-OCCUPE-TOI DE TSENG ! hurlai-je aussitôt à Rude. Si jamais il meurt, c'est moi qui te tuerai !

Et je m'élançai à la poursuite du fou, électro-tige dans une main, Outsider dans l'autre, tirant à vue. Question précision, c'était vraiment pas ça, les armes à feu n'avaient jamais vraiment été mon truc… Et l'autre endiablé… Il ne s'arrêtait pas de courir, fonçant tout droit, fonçant à travers tout sans se soucier des obstacles… Il était sorti dans notre jardin et avait escaladé le mur mitoyen pour passer dans celui de nos voisins et ainsi de suite, passant d'un jardin à l'autre dans une fuite éperdue et enragée. J'avais peine à le suivre, même en usant de mes talents… Il finit par aboutir dans une ruelle obscure. Je n'y voyais presque rien, nous étions là sur un pied d'égalité. Ou presque… Il me sauta à nouveau dessus en hurlant et me plaqua au sol. Je reçut un coup de poing dans la mâchoire. Je tentai de lui rendre la pareille mais il me mordit le poignet, le serrant avec tant de force que je commençais à craindre qu'il ne broie mes os. Je paniquais. Je ramenai mon poignet meurtri vers moi, attrapai son oreille droite de ma main valide, la pinçant avec mes ongles pour tenter de le faire hurler de douleur et ainsi lâcher mon poignet. Ce fut un échec. Je lui envoyai un coup de genou dans le ventre, me rappelant mon combat avec Tseng le jour où j'étais entré chez lui par effraction… Je ne m'en sortirai pas de la même manière… Je finis par arriver à déstabiliser mon adversaire et prendre le dessus. Je m'attaquai à sa gorge, l'étranglant de ma seule main droite, appuyant sur la trachée avec mon pouce. Il s'étrangla un peu mais refusait toujours de lâcher prise. Commençant moi-même à succomber à la panique la plus totale, je le mordis à mon tour. Je lui avait attrapé la gorge, tirant sur un muscle de toutes mes forces. Là, il lâcha enfin mon poignet. Je commis l'erreur de lâcher prise aussi. Il claqua des dents plusieurs fois, et tenta de mordre à son tour mon cou. Horrifié, je me dégageai et il en profita pour s'enfuir à nouveau. Je récupérai mon électro-tige et me lançai à nouveau à sa poursuite. J'étais crevé… Il finit par se retrouver dans un cul de sac.

-Foudre 3 !

Il s'écroula. Je n'eu pas le temps de lui lancer un deuxième sort qu'il était à nouveau debout, me fixant de ses orbites sanglantes. Il s'élança vers moi, je l'esquivai et contre-attaquai avec mon électro-tige, l'abattant sur sa nuque. Il tombait et se relevait aussitôt… comme si de rien n'était. C'était affolant.

-Mais t'es quoi au juste ! me surpris-je à hurler.

-Le… Meilleur ! Le meilleur assistant de… cinglé… professeur… Hojo !

Oh mon Dieu… Un cobaye humain de Hojo… Oh mon Dieu… Siam, mon petit Chat… Aurait-elle put devenir ainsi ? Mais l'heure n'était pas aux questions… Le fou m'attaquait à nouveau. Il ne hurlait plus, cherchant visiblement à se servir de son ouïe pour me localiser et attaquer avec plus de précision. Et ça marchait plutôt bien. Malheureusement. Je lui lançai un nouveau sort de Foudre, mais cela ne l'affecta pas grandement, comme précédemment. En fait, s'était comme s'il se régénérait tout de suite après avoir été attaqué… Il se jeta sur ma jambe droite, l'attrapant, la serrant, la mordant. Je lui envoyai quelques bons coups de pied dans la tête jusqu'à ce qu'il aie l'idée d'attraper aussi ma jambe gauche. Chute inéluctable… Mais où donc puisait-il toute cette énergie…! Je l'empoignai par les épaules et roulai sur le côté, le dominant ainsi, puis sautai sur mes jambes, l'attrapai au cou et le plaquai contre un mur. Il continuai à se débattre. Je lui envoyai un cou de genou bien placé, agrippai ses cheveux et cognai sa tête contre le mur sans me soucier de ses hurlements de douleur. Je ne remarquai qu'un peu tard le câble qu'il tenait. Je ne savais pas d'où il l'avait sortit. Et je m'en contrefichai. Ce qui m'inquiétait, c'était que ce câble, il l'avait passé autour de mon poignet droit avec une rapidité fulgurante. J'y tenais à ce poignet ! Pas question de le lui abandonner ! Je le dégageai prestement de là, y laissant un peu de peau au passage ainsi que quelques cris de douleur, mais au moins, le câble se referma sur du vide. Je le lâchai complètement pour attraper ses poings que je plaquai contre le mur, de chaque côté de sa gorge dont la chair ne tarda pas à céder face au câble tendu. Le sang coula à flot, l'homme émit un dernier râle de souffrance et je sentis enfin, enfin, son corps se raidir. Je lui lançai encore quelques sorts au hasard et achevai de le décapiter à l'aide du câble pour être bien certain qu'il ne se relève jamais. Oh quelle frousse… Quelle frousse j'avais eu. Je ramenai tant bien que mal le corps à « la maison » où je trouvai Rude et Tseng en train de… parler…! Ils parlaient ! Non, ils discutaient ! Quel événement…

-Je vous gêne pas, j'espère…! soufflai-je, exténué et énervé.

-Reno… T'en a mis du temps…, rétorqua Tseng.

Quel enfoiré… Il trouvait encore moyen de se foutre de ma gueule…

-Vous auriez de la materia Restaurer ? demandai-je en agitant ma main droite décharnée.

Rude me lança aussitôt quelques sorts de Soin et je sentis mes plaies se refermer les unes après les autres. Je lançai un coup d'œil vers Tseng. Il allait plutôt bien… Il avait même un semblant de sourire. Je me demandais de quoi Rude et lui avaient put parler pour qu'il sorte de son espèce de dépression…

-Bon… Je sais qui est ce type…, annonçai-je. C'était un assistant de Hojo et il a servit de cobaye…

-Hojo se sert de ses assistants ainsi ? s'étonna Rude.

-Siam est passé par là elle aussi, c'est pour ça qu'elle a des yeux Makô et c'est pour ça que je l'appelle Chat…

-Oh, dites… On reparlera de ça demain, coupa Tseng. Il est passé minuit… On rentre.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte, ne se retournant que pour nous engueuler d'un « bon alors ? Vous vous magnez, oui ? ». Et on rentra.

-Donc, Reno prend le lit…, rappela Rude.

Je me figeai.

-Je crois que je vais dormir par terre finalement…, murmurai-je.

-Mais il est pas croyable…! se moqua Tseng. Qu'est-ce qu'y a encore qui va pas ?

Ah non, j'allais pas leur dire ça quand même…

-Rien… Rien, juste que… Je préfère dormir à même le sol…, répondis-je.

L'utaien soupira en secouant la tête et Rude se mit à me fixer l'air perplexe. Ils se moqueraient de moi si je leur disais… Tseng leva soudainement les yeux et posa son regard sur moi.

-Petit garçon, t'as pas peur de dormir seul, quand même…?

-Non…!

-Ou bien tu as peur du Noir ?

C'était pas loin mais c'était en même temps très différent.

-Non, t'y es pas. C'est de moi-même que j'ai peur. Ou plutôt de mon imagination…, finis-je par lâcher. Il y a de l'espace entre le lit et le sol, et j'ai peur de la Chose Sous Le Lit. J'ai pas sut me débarrasser de cette phobie enfantine. Même si c'est plus aussi fort qu'avant, ça reste et j'aime pas dormir à vingt centimètres du sol…

Ils me regardèrent, se regardèrent, me regardèrent à nouveau… et explosèrent d'un grand rire tonitruant.

-Oh, ça va ! Tseng a bien peur des fantômes, lui !

L'interpellé se figea aussitôt. Et oui, je l'avais percé à jour avec cette affaire de maison hantée…

-Et je ne tarderai pas à trouver de quoi tu as peur, toi aussi, Rude ! m'avançai-je. On a tous nos phobies, moi, j'ai peur de la Peur elle-même, et aujourd'hui, devant vous, je l'admet !

-Il en faudra du temps avant que tu ne découvre ce qui me fait le plus peur ! rétorqua Rude.

Disant cela, il se dirigea vers la chambre, visiblement décidé à récupérer le lit puisque je ne voulais plus y dormir. Je me tournai vers Tseng et rencontrai son regard, nous nous jetâmes sur le lit, tentant d'arriver plus vite que l'autre, mais ce fut l'égalité.

-J'étais le premier !

Quelle synchronisation…

-Fous le camp ! m'ordonna Tseng.

-Ah non ! Tu peux toujours rêver ! Je céderai pas ma place ! Surtout pas à toi !

-Reno…

Il attrapa un coussin et me l'envoya dans la figure. Contre-attaque. C'était parti pour une petite bataille de polochons.

°°°

Mais quels gamins… Une bataille de polochons à une heure du matin. Bon, c'était pas tout ça, mais j'avais envie de dormir, moi. Je rallumai la lumière, ouvrit une petite boîte après l'avoir extraite de mon sac et en sortit une materia verte. Je sorti de la chambre, entrai dans le salon où les deux excités menaient un combat acharné et leur lançai à chacun un bon sort de Sommeil. Ils tombèrent comme des mouches et je n'eu plus qu'à les mettre au lit.

-Bonne nuit les petits…, soufflai-je d'un ton moqueur

**NdVixen :** PFIUUU ! Et ben ça a pas été facile à écrire ce chapitre XIII ! Et il m'a sacrément porté malheur ! J'avais presque terminé de l'écrire que mon ordinateur s'est arrêté tout seul, d'un seul coup. Désespéré, l'auteur commence à se fracasser la tête contre le mur parce qu'il n'a pas fait une seule sauvegarde depuis les cinq premières lignes, mais rallume tout de même l'ordi. Et là, miracle en ouvrant Word : Word récupère mon document ! Juste le temps de sauvegarder et de taper trois mots que l'ordi plante à nouveau. Il devait en avoir marre, il était 3h et demie du matin… L'auteur laisse donc tomber. Quelques heures plus tard, après un peu de sommeil, l'auteur veut rallumer l'ordi. Et là… c'est le drame. Il ne s'allume plus. Capricieuse la bête… elle n'accepte de se rallumer que quelques heures plus tard encore. L'auteur n'a toujours pas compris ce qu'il s'est passé…° Et l'auteur a pensé à faire une sauvegarde sur disquette au cas où cela se reproduirait. (à savoir, aucun chapitre n'a été mis en ligne avant que j'aie terminé la fic…) Voilà donc… J'espère que vous avez quand même aimé ce chapitre… On commence à parler des phobies des persos… « Même les Turks peuvent avoir peur… »


	14. Happy Birthday to You

**Warning :** none

**Chapitre 14 :** Happy Birthday to You

Mmh… Quelle heure pouvait-il bien être…? J'ouvris les yeux. Reno. Le voir dès le matin, c'était tout de même un choc. Mais étrangement, là, ça me donnait plutôt envie de sourire. Il avait l'air si… stupide. Détendu, la bouche entrouverte, ses yeux faisant des 8 sous ses paupières closes, les cheveux plus en bataille que jamais…

-Reno…? Reno…! …RENO !

Là, il ouvrit les yeux.

-Hein ? Oh… Tseng… 'jour…

Il se dégagea et je put enfin me lever.

-Tu parlais dans ton sommeil cette nuit, Reno…, lançai-je soudainement.

-Hum ? Désolé… Je m'en rend même pas compte. Je dis souvent des conneries…

-Rude m'a dit que tu parlais à la forme injonctive comme dans une bataille la nuit passée. On dirait que tu passes ton temps à te battre dans tes rêves…

Il secoua la tête en signe de négation.

-Haha… non. On a plusieurs phases de sommeil, et on fait souvent plusieurs rêves pendant la nuit. Enfin, Chat peut te faire un court magistral là-dessus…

Il s'apprêtait à rejoindre la salle de bain.

-Reno…

Il s'arrêta, attendant la suite.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, quand tu te couches, essaye de te répéter « je ne dois pas parler, je ne dois pas parler » ou quelque chose dans le genre sans quoi je vais finir par t'enregistrer… Je sais pas de quoi tu rêvais mais tu criais « attaque ! attaque Jupiter ! attaque ! ». Et tu n'arrêtais pas de donner des ordres à tout va…

Il baissa les yeux et tourna les talons.

-Je vais prendre ma douche.

Il claqua la porte de la salle de bain derrière lui. Il n'avait visiblement pas envie de discuter. Dommage, c'était amusant…

°°°

-Tseng…

-Dagenflitz…, salua le chef en retour.

C'était l'heure du rapport. Reno arborait un sourire victorieux, satisfait, presque hautain, et Tseng… de retour à son sérieux habituel… Moi, j'observais la scène derrière mes lunettes de soleil, silencieux, comme toujours.

-L'affaire est réglée, Reno a tué le Serial Killer. Il s'agissait d'un ex-assistant de Hojo ayant servit à on ne sait quelles expériences, somme toute, un malade mental donnant libre court à sa folie une fois en présence de ses victimes…

-Bien… Vous avez fait du fort bon travail…

-Nous sommes les Turks, répliqua Tseng.

Dagenflitz échappa un éclat de rire avant de reprendre.

-Vous avez quartier libre jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Junon est relativement calme en ce moment…

Et c'est chiant une ville calme… Nous prîmes néanmoins congé.

-Vous êtes partants pour une baignade ? demanda Reno. Junon est à une latitude presque symétrique à celle de Costa Del Sol par rapport à l'équateur, si je ne m'abuse, et elle bénéficie de courants marins chauds qui ont fait d'elle une station balnéaire assez réputée…

-T'as lut les brochures publicitaires desdites station, toi, me moquai-je.

-Ehé… C'est vrai…, avoua-t-il. Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous en dites ?

Moi, je voulais bien venir si une bataille éclatait entre le rouquin et l'utaien, mais je préférais ne pas présenter les choses de façon si directe.

-Hum… ça pourrait être distrayant, lâchai-je. Mais seulement si on y va tous, plus on est de fous, plus on rit, non ?

Et voilà, ils me regardaient à nouveau avec un sourire moqueur et lourd de sous-entendus du genre « mais c'est qu'il parle quand il veut ! ».

-Allez, viens, Tseng ! Ce sera marrant ! l'enjoignit le rouquin.

Il leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant.

-D'accord, je viens…

Je restai un peu en retrait avec Reno qui s'approcha de moi pour que je l'entende parler à voix basse.

-Je m'attendais à plus de combativité de sa part, il a abandonné vachement vite…, remarqua-t-il.

Il se tut un instant avant de reprendre.

-Si c'est pas indiscret, vous avez parlé de quoi hier soir ?

-C'est indiscret, Reno…

-Tss ! Rude ! T'es toujours au courant de tout, mais ça sert à rien si tu peux pas en faire profiter les autres… Et les autres en l'occurrence, c'est moi.

-En tant qu'informateur, ce serait plutôt à Tseng que je devrais communiquer ça…

-Mais il s'en contrefiche de ça…, rétorqua-t-il. Tiens, par exemple, je suis sûr que tu connais tout sur les histoires de cœur qui courent, je me trompe ?

A vrai dire… non, il ne se trompais pas. Rien ne m'échappait.

-Par exemple, poursuivit-il, de qui est amoureux Rufus ?

Facile.

-De personne. Il préfère les simples fleurts et, la dernière fois, il visait Aztariel et Elena… mais Tseng s'est tapé la première et toi… t'as pas été jusqu'au bout avec Elena, hein ?

C'était comme s'il avait reçu un sort de Stop.

-Co… Co… Comment t'as su ! s'étrangla-t-il.

-Rien ne m'échappe…

Il me lança un regard soupçonneux.

-Ah ouais…? Alors qui Tseng aime-t-il ?

-Tu vas finir par te trahir…

-Hein ? Comment ça « me trahir » ?

-La rumeur, chuchotai-je. La Rumeur, Reno…

-Me dis pas que t'y crois ! Et puis t'es sans doute un des mieux placés pour savoir qu'elle est fausse !

-Reste calme, gentil petit garçon, tu es trop impulsif…, le taquinai-je.

-Je ne suis pas petit, et je ne suis pas gentil ! Et je ne suis ni un gentil garçon ni un petit garçon non plus !

-C'est vrai, tu es juste un gentil petit garçon…

Il se retint de me gueuler dessus à grand peine, levant les yeux au ciel, prenant une grande inspiration avant d'expirer en fermant les yeux. On aurait presque cru voir Tseng.

-Rude, t'as même pas répondu à ma question…! me fit-il remarquer.

-Hum… Alors, Tseng… Il n'aime personne, il se fiche un peu de l'amour, et voilà. Je crois qu'il préfère avoir des amis ou des amies, plutôt que des petites amies. En résumé, c'est à peu près ça…

Il se mit à fixer ses pieds en souriant.

-Hum, ouais, c'est ça… …Tseng n'est qu'un tyran de toute façon, alors je vois mal avec qui il pourrait s'entendre sur le plan amoureux. Elena a frôlé la grande désillusion… Heureusement, elle ne devrait pas recroiser l'utaien de sitôt…

J'avais l'impression qu'il commençait à convoiter cette jolie blonde… Nous prîmes quelques affaires dans l'appart avant de prendre la direction de l'ascenseur et descendre dans le Junon du Dessous. La plage était encore belle, l'eau plutôt claire et chaude et le soleil illuminait le ciel d'Août. Beau temps, non ?

°°°

Mes poumons gonflés à bloc commençaient à me torturer, incapables de continuer à garder tout cet oxygène indéfiniment. J'ouvris les yeux. Ça piquait atrocement au début mais je m'y adaptai et les ombres floues que je percevais commencèrent à s'affiner. A environ un mètre sous moi, le fond sableux parsemé de pierres polies, de morceaux de verre plus ou moins dépolis, d'algues diverses et de coquillages éparts. Je relevai la tête, repérai ma cible et fonçai vers elle, ignorant mes poumons en feu. J'attrapai les chevilles et les tirai prestement, attirant leur propriétaire sous l'eau. Nous refîmes rapidement surface pour reprendre notre respiration. Je me demandais bien pourquoi il avait gardé sa chemise pour aller nager…

-Reno, crétin parmi les crétins ! Tu n'es donc pas fichu de rester calme un moment ! siffla Tseng.

-En tant que Turks, on peut mourir à tout moment, alors autant mourir sans regrets et profiter de la vie à chaque instant, Tseng. Rude l'a bien compris, lui, c'est pour ça qu'il boit toujours comme un trou… Imagine qu'il ne te reste qu'une journée à vivre, qu'est-ce que tu ferais ? Il doit bien y avoir quelque chose qui te tienne à cœur, non ?

-S'il ne me restait qu'un jour à vivre, je retournerais à Utai pour saluer ma famille, mes ancêtres, annoncer mon arrivée à mes morts… Revoir ma Terre Natale une dernière fois, c'est ça que je souhaiterais…

_Hum. Pourquoi pas ? _

-Mouais… Dans ce cas je te suivrais pour voir comment les choses ont changé par rapport à mes souvenirs, et pour t'embêter jusqu'au dernier instant.

-Tu me suivrais…? répéta-t-il avec un sourire malicieux. Alors je ferais de toi mon chien, à nouveau. Tu ne serras qu'humiliation, jusqu'au dernier instant…

_Oh, tu crois ça ? _

-…Et tu mourras, collier au cou, et moi, laisse au poing…

-Vraiment ?

Je le défiai du regard. Il restait impassible.

-T'as jamais entendu parler de maîtres tués par leur chien ? lançai-je.

Disant cela, je lui envoyai une bonne giclée d'eau en pleine figure. Il secoua la tête pour se débarrasser de l'eau l'aveuglant et me lança un regard glacial avant de me plonger la tête sous l'eau. Il me maintint ainsi un moment sans que je puisse faire quoi que ce soit pour remonter à la surface. Me tenant par les cheveux, il m'empêchait de sortir de l'eau ou de plonger plus profond pour ressurgir plus loin. Il finit par me tirer hors de la flotte et je put reprendre mon souffle.

-Calmé, le chien ?

Je ne répondis que par une nouvelle giclée d'eau dans sa direction. Il tenta à nouveau de m'attraper, mais cette fois, je me déviai et sa main se referma sur du vide. J'en profitai pour lui attraper le bras, mais il se volatilisa pour se retrouver derrière moi. Et rebellotte, je me retrouvais à nouveau sous l'eau. Je savais qu'il était inutile de tenter de le frapper car l'eau ralentirait mes mouvements. Néanmoins, il n'était pas vain de le griffer, même si mes ongles ramollis par l'eau peinaient à accrocher sa peau lisse. Visiblement, cette légère douleur ne le dérangeait pas. J'enrageais, l'eau n'était vraiment pas mon élément. D'un mouvement brusque, je baissai son short. Cette fois, je résultat fut très concluant. Il me lâcha tout de suite, mais je pris sur moi pour ne pas remonter à la surface tout de suite et m'enfuis à la nage, son short en otage. Quand je m'estimai assez éloigné, je remontai enfin et tournai mon regard vers lui.

-Et maintenant ? Tu fais moins le fier, hein !

Rude se faisait dorer sur la plage, à une vingtaine de mètres de nous. Il nous fixait avec intérêt depuis que nous étions entrés dans l'eau. Rien ne lui échappait… En effet.

-Rude ! Viens un peu ! l'enjoignis-je.

Je reculai doucement vers la plage, maintenant la distance entre Tseng et moi. L'armoire à glace se leva lentement, entra dans l'eau sans se presser et me rejoignit.

-Tu devrais lui rendre…, me sermonna-t-il.

-Ce serait moins amusant… Je suis sûr qu'on peut lui faire faire à peu près n'importe quoi avec ça…, rétorquai-je.

-C'est pas facile de faire chanter Tseng, il est plus orgueilleux que toi, tenta Rude.

-On va voir…

Tseng était à moins de dix mètres de nous.

-Hé, l'utaien ! Si tu veux récupérer ça, va falloir nous faire une promesse !

Il ne répondit pas, visiblement courroucé de s'être fait avoir par un petit salopard comme moi…

-Mais tu peux aussi refuser et rentrer à poil ! lançai-je.

-Ouais bon, ça va ! J'ai compris ! siffla-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu m'veux !

-Je veux…

Je laissai un instant flotter le suspens.

-…Je veux que tu nous chante une chanson ! Tu es Maître chanteur, non ? Alors ça doit être dans tes cordes… vocales…!

Il échappa un léger grognement.

-Qui me dit que tu vas me rendre mon short une fois que j'aurai chanté ?

-Tu ne me fais pas confiance ? m'indignai-je faussement. Ça devrait plutôt être l'inverse !

-Oh, vous devenez chiants tous les deux ! soupira Rude. Toi, le rouquin, tu lui rend son short, et toi, chef, tu nous chante une chanson ce soir, point !

Il fit craquer les os de sa nuque et de ses doigts et me lança un regard significatif. J'en profitai pour lancer un coup d'œil à ses iris. Je crois que c'était la première fois que je les voyais. Deux iris bruns, cerclés de noir, légèrement dorés autour de la pupille. Et brillant d'une lueur étrange… En fait, ça faisait assez classe…

-Tu devrais porter tes lunettes de soleil moins souvent, lui glissai-je.

Cela dit, je nageai en direction de Tseng et lui rendis son bien en soutenant le regard noir qu'il m'adressait. Il prit le temps de me couler encore une fois, me maintenant cette fois les poignets dans le dos, je parvint à le couler à mon tour, quelques secondes durant après quoi il reprit le dessus, puis nous sortîmes de l'eau. Sa chemise humide lui collait à la peau et je distinguait une forme sombre sur son dos, visible à travers le tissu mouillé. Alors c'était ça ? Un tatouage ? J'avais du mal à voir ce qu'il représentait exactement et finis par laisser tomber pour cette fois. Je comprenais également mieux pourquoi il prenait rarement sa douche avec moi et Rude après nos séances d'entraînement… Enfin… juste pour un tatouage… Tss. Je me rhabillai un peu après m'être essuyé et lançai un coup d'œil à mon PHS. J'avais reçu un message de Chat. Je le consultai rapidement. Elle voulait juste prendre des nouvelles… Je lui expédiai donc une réponse en vitesse, lui disant que tout allait pour le mieux et que Junon était une ville très calme (je préférais ne pas lui parler du Serial Killer…), et achevai par une formule de politesse adaptée et un Post-scriptum à l'intention de Coup de Lune que « je n'oubliais pas ». Et voilà, la petite famille serait ainsi rassurée ! Je jetai un coup d'œil à l'horloge et avisai la date. Samedi 14 Août… Pourquoi cette date me disait-elle quelque chose ? Ah ouiiiiiiiii !

-Je sais pas vous, mais je crois que je vais rentrer…, lançai-je.

Les deux autres me regardèrent, regardèrent leurs montres, se regardèrent, me regardèrent à nouveau…

-Il est tout juste cinq heures…, remarqua Tseng, visiblement étonné.

-Ouais mais… je supporte pas trop le soleil et j'ai deux ou trois trucs à faire, prétextai-je.

Ils haussèrent les épaules, je ramassai mes dernières affaires et quittai la plage pour prendre l'ascenseur, gagner le Junon du Dessus puis notre appart. Un coup de nettoyage vite fait, petit inventaire des placards. Bon, quelques courses s'imposaient… Je ressortis avec un peu de monnaie, filai dans le premier magasin que je rencontrai et revint avec quelques paquets de choses diverses et variées. Je commençai par lister les ingrédients dont j'avais besoin. Chocolat, beurre, sucre, œufs, farine, eau. Ok. Et je m'attaquai à la réalisation de ma recette. Je commençai par faire fondre cent vingt-cinq grammes de chocolat avec une cuillère à soupe et demie d'eau à feu très doux, mélangeant de temps en temps, tout en m'occupant de séparer les jaunes et les blancs de mes trois oeufs, puis ajoutait le beurre et la farine, mélangeant le tout pour obtenir une pâte onctueuse à laquelle j'ajoutai un à un les jaunes d'œuf. Ça commençait à me donner faim. J'attrapai une fourchette (faute de fouet) et commençai à battre les blancs d'œuf en neige. C'était toujours la phase la plus chiante… Enfin, je put les incorporer au mélange avec une certaine délicatesse. Je beurrai rapidement un plat et y versai la pâte, puis le glissai dans le four. J'avais encore un peu de temps avant de lancer la cuisson. Je nettoyai la vaisselle, la rangeait, puis m'attaquait à l'emballage de petits objets. Parfait. Je saisis mon PHS et composai le numéro de Tseng. Il ne tarda pas à décrocher.

-Allô, Tseng ? T'es où là ?

« A la plage ? On va bientôt rentrer. Et toi ? »

-Rude est dans les parages ?

« Oui, pourquoi ? »

-Vérifie qu'il n'entende pas la conversation.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me chante encore ? Aucun risque qu'il entende un mot de ce que tu dis… »

-Tu sais quelle date on est, hein ?

« Bien sûr… J'oublie pas mes collègues… »

-Tu parles ! Et moi alors !

« Toi c'est différent. Et puis je te ferai remarquer que ce jour là tu t'es barré avec ta sœur ! »

-Ouais, bon, laisse tomber. J'ai préparé deux trois trucs. Vous rentrez quand ?

« Hum… On sera là vers sept heures. Tu prépares le repas ? »

-Je comptais sur toi pour ça, je me suis occupé du dessert mais j'ai pas trop d'inspiration pour ce qui vient avant… »

« Et ben fais des pâtes alors… A tout à l'heure… »

Et il raccrocha. Je lançai à un regard noir à mon PHS comme s'il était responsable des paroles de Tseng, puis haussai les épaules. Des pâtes. Oui, mais à quoi ? Oh et puis zut, je finirais bien par trouver un flacon de sauce bolognaise ou un truc du genre et je ferais un paquet de spaghettis, point ! C'était pas non plus la peine de se casser la tête pour des conneries !

°°°

Le rouquin avait donc fait des spaghettis bolognaise… Il s'en était plutôt bien sorti et le repas fut bien agréable, entre vannes et plaisanteries. Nous n'abordâmes pas la question de la date du jour, faisant mine d'avoir complètement zappé cela. Reno débarrassa la table en râlant comme à son habitude, puis revint s'asseoir. Et les plombs sautèrent.

-Et merdeuh… C'est quoi ça, encore ? ronchonna-t-il encore.

Il se leva en lâchant un « Bon, j'vais chercher des bougies » exaspéré. Quelques minutes à peine plus tard, il était de retour avec un gâteau au chocolat tellement hérissé de bougies qu'il disparaissait presque.

-Pfiuu… T'aurais pas put naître plus tard, Rude ? C'est pas une mince affaire que de foutre toutes ces bougies là-dessus ! Joyeux anniversaire !

Rude se mit à rire en voyant le gâteau. A mon tour je cédai au fou rire.

-Il ressemble assez à un porc-épic ton gâteau, me moquai-je gentiment.

-Et ouais, vingt-cinq bougies pour notre armoire à glace de service, ça prend quand même de la place !

Rude souffla les bougies et on se retrouva à nouveau dans le noir.

-Flûteuh ! J'avais oublié les plombs ! râla à nouveau Reno en dégainant son électro-tige.

Il piqua quelques bougies du gâteau dans les trous de la salière restée sur la table et les alluma du bout de son électro-tige. Il fit de même avec la poivrière et estima qu'on y voyait assez pour couper le gâteau et que c'était bien suffisant.

-Et maintenant, voyons voir ce que ça donne, ce gâteau. Bon appétit !

Et il se servit sans plus attendre. Nous l'imitâmes donc.

-Reno, les plombs ont sauté tous seuls ? demandai-je.

-A frai dire, she les shai un peu aidés, me répondit-il.

Il termina d'avaler ce qu'il avait dans la bouche avant de reprendre son explication ainsi qu'une part de gâteau.

-J'ai fait disjoncter le circuit électrique de l'appart avec mon électro-tige…

-J'ai un doute soudain, Reno…

Je me levai et regardai par la fenêtre. Toutes les lumières de l'immeuble étaient éteintes, mais de petites lueurs vacillantes étaient visibles à travers les fenêtres voisines.

-Si jamais on nous demande pourquoi le circuit général de cet immeuble a sauté, soit on n'en sait rien, soit on accuse Reno…

-Il a fait sauter tout le circuit…, articula Rude.

Il échappa un léger rire avant de céder au fou rire.

-Sacré petit salopard… J'avais encore jamais eu d'anniversaire comme ça…!

-Au fait, tiens.

Reno sortit deux petits paquets plats d'une de ses poches et les tendis à Rude. Il ouvrit d'abord le plus grand, faisant environ douze centimètres sur quatorze et quelques millimètres d'épaisseur. Un CD.

-J'ai composé la plupart des thèmes… enfin, tu verras, c'est une compil'… ça devrait te plaire…

Rude eut un sourire et ouvrit le deuxième paquet. Une sorte de petit disque de sept centimètres de diamètre, bombé vers le centre, faisant un bon centimètre d'épaisseur… Il l'approcha des bougies pour découvrir sa couleur : rose, avec un gros cœur rouge au milieu. Il l'ouvrit et découvrit deux petits miroirs ronds.

-Retire un peu tes lunettes ! lança Reno.

Rude s'exécuta et croisa un instant son propre regard dans le miroir avant de le reposer sur Reno.

-Alors ? Ils sont pas beaux tes yeux ? J'te l'ai dit tout à l'heure, tu devrais porter tes lunettes de soleil moins souvent pour qu'on les voies plus souvent, eux.

Rude se mit à nouveau à rire, prenant plutôt bien la blague. Je m'approchai à mon tour et déposai deux paquets sur ses genoux. Moi aussi j'avais voulut lui faire une farce. Il ouvrit le plus lourd et en sortit une paire de toutes petites jumelles.

-Avec ça, tu pourras encore mieux espionner ton entourage, me moquai-je sans méchanceté aucune.

Il ouvrit le deuxième paquet et en sortit une deuxième paire de jumelles. Curieux, il les porta à ses yeux. Il ne dut sans doute rien voir avant de les diriger vers les bougies. Là, il échappa un éclat de rire.

-Tseng… enculé ! Je m'attendais pas à ça de ta part !

-Et oui, je vous réserve encore des surprises… Mais je ne suis pas un enculé.

-Fais voir un peu ! lança Reno, avide de connaître le mystère de ces jumelles.

Rude les lui passa et il regarda à son tour.

-Mmh, super vue… 0,5 de tissu… Rhaah, elles ont de ces formes, ça existe pas des nanas comme ça ! Et puis elles doivent avoir de sacrés maux de dos encore une fois…

Rude se laissa aller à rire et nous mîmes à rire à notre tour. C'était une bonne soirée…

-Tseng ! Un chanson ! lança Reno.

-Je me passerai du joyeux anniversaire, chante-nous quelque chose d'original ! ajouta Rude.

-Quelque chose d'original…? En ces temps de guerre, je connais quelque chose qui dois pas courir les rues…

C'était le genre de chansons à ne pas chanter devant un officier de la Shin-Ra…

-Allez, vas-y ! On est pas en service de toute façon ! m'intima Rude.

Je m'éclaircit la voix avant de commencer.

-Iashi aku aku – sesao naminaku

Itaama de izako, takeama de niako

Izaeto otodane eoeko otodane

Shiotchio ya azumemo doishiku

Utai de izutsuki tanakani mi anikuno

Sesao, otoko, namiko

Izaeto otodane eoeko otodane

Utai de zeneama tanakani mi shitsuaku

Tchizuyu de onaji ya momoko iteiku

Izutsuki o litsuzu anizu yo

Sesao o nozu yo zene de tchi aku no suku

Oxalis iataku – Da Chao zene de sulu mi toinaku

Oshalu o saazu yo ya take asunakudaido

Izutsuki o litsuzu momozu yo

Sesao o nozu yo tukini mi osetakudai

Oxalis seetaku – Da Chao zene de sulu mi shojinaku

Il y eut un moment de silence, puis Rude applaudit, imité par Reno.

-Ouais… pas mal ton interprétation…, souffla Reno. C'est vrai que tu risques gros en chantant ça…

-C'est de l'utaien, non ? demanda Rude. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

-C'est un chant révolutionnaire, un chant de guerre, répondit Reno. C'est le dialecte bizarre de la région D'Asangyô et Inarime.

-On peut avoir la traduction ? s'enquit Rude.

Je hochai la tête.

-Le métal en fusion coule, coule – le sang suivra.

Amour d'une femme, sourire d'un enfant.

Pour les cœurs et l'honneur,

Dans la nuit l'éclair luit.

Les lames d'Utai n'ont pas de pitié.

Le sang, la sueur et les larmes.

Pour les cœurs et l'honneur,

Peuple d'Utai reprend les armes.

Au clair de Lune un chant s'élève,

Lame de glace affûtée.

Sang impie coule et abreuve notre terre,

L'oxalis refleurira – Da Chao protégera nos âmes

A la pâle aurore ils seront tombés.

Lame de glace maculée.

Sang impie tu renaîtras purifié,

L'oxalis s'épanouira – Da Chao veillera nos âmes.

Rude hocha la tête.

-Je vois… C'est pas mal… Des fois, ce chant… il a pas été repris par le groupe Loques n' LoL ?

-C'est exact, je pensais pas que tu l'aurais reconnu. Ils l'ont chanté à Kalm. Je ne sais pas si tous les gens qui l'ont chanté connaissaient le sens des paroles, mais parmi ces gens, il y avait moi, Reno, Seph et… Rufus et ses deux gardes du corps. Théoriquement, ceux-là connaissaient la traduction puisque je l'avais donnée à Sephiroth…

-A Sephiroth ? répéta Rude.

-Oui, en tant que membre du SOLDAT, il préférait connaître la traduction avant de chanter aveuglément ses chansons préférées, répondis-je en souriant. Il fait bien, chanter des chants révolutionnaires comme ça, ça peut aller jusqu'à la cour martiale…

-C'est vrai… ça…? murmura Reno.

J'acquiesçai. Ça avait l'air de l'intéresser. Étrange…

°°°

-Erika Abukov, sept ans, la fille de Sergueï Abukov, un des hommes les plus influents de cette ville… Et bien elle a été kidnappée, nous annonça Dagenflitz. C'était hier, le 18 Août, donc… à la sortie d'un stage de danse. On a reçut une demande de rançon, une heure plus tard.

-Combien ? demanda Tseng.

-Cent mille gils. Mais le mieux serait de ne pas à avoir à en débourser un seul…

-Je vois… Rude et Reno s'en occuperont alors.

Il ne viendrait pas, lui ? Tseng ne viendrait pas en mission ? Ouh la… ça me faisait tout drôle. Mince… Qui donc pourrais-je embêter ? Sûrement pas l'armoire à glace en tout cas…

**NdVixen :** Il se passe pas grand chose ici, désolée. Mais l'auteur comme les persos avaient besoin de repos… Pour la recette du gâteau, je l'ai reprise de _Nous les Dieux_, de Bernard Werber (Tome V de _L'Encyclopédie du Savoir Relatif et Absolu_, d'Edmond Wells) et j'ai juste divisé les mesures par 2. Que dire d'autre ? les paroles en utaien, je les ai inventées de toute pièce, mais il y a quand même une certaine logique dans la formation des phrases. Je dirais que c'est assez cohérent. Sinon, la petite discussion entre Rude et Reno à propos de « qui aime qui » ça doit vous rappeler quelque chose, non ? Voilà, j'ai plus grand chose à ajouter, si vous avez des questions par contre… hésitez pas !


	15. Short Size Complex

**Warning :** none****

**Chapitre 15 :** Short Size Complex

-Le rendez-vous a lieu cet après-midi à quinze heures, annonça Tseng. Ça nous laisse peu de temps pour nous préparer, mais ça devrait aller. Reno, tu vas jouer au négociateur avec la personne qui se présentera pour l'échange et Rude s'occupera des détails. Moi , je superviserai tout ça.

-Et comment donc si tu n'es pas là ? demandai-je.

-On restera en contact à l'aide de micro-émetteurs-récepteurs, expliqua-t-il.

Rude hocha la tête. Moi, je sentais déjà que j'allais haïr ces gadgets. Dagenflitz nous les confia après quelques explications (ça captait tous les sons dans un rayon d'un peu plus de deux mètres et ça pouvait transmettre les ordres directement dans l'oreille interne, et c'était plutôt discret). Nous étions presque prêts. Ne manquaient plus que les cent milles gils… qui ne tardèrent pas à arriver. L'heure tournait. Je me sentais nerveux. Je me demandais si c'était parce que je savais que Tseng ne serait pas là. …Je me sentais stupide. J'avais seize ans et j'étais un Turk, j'avais seize ans et les mains couvertes de sang… J'avais seize et j'avais appris à tuer de sang froid, j'y prenais presque plaisir. Et là. On m'envoyait taper la discut' avec un inconnu pour sauver la peau d'une gamine de sept ans. La joie.

-Mmh… Je crois que je préférais me faire trucider par les membres du CAT à Midgar…, soupirai-je. Au moins, le sang coulait…

Tseng et Rude me lancèrent tous deux un regard troublé.

-Ouais… En fait… C'est plus amusant d'être du côté des « méchants », poursuivis-je. Mmh… C'était quoi déjà ? « Nul ne mérite d'être loué de bonté, s'il n'a pas la force d'être méchant : toute autre bonté n'est le plus souvent qu'une paresse ou une impuissance de la mauvaise volonté ». C'est si simple d'être gentil, il suffit d'être un tantinet naïf et oisif… Les gens gentils ne sont que des imbéciles heureux.

Je tournai mon regard vers Tseng.

-J'ai déjà rencontré une gamine qui vendait des fleurs. Elle n'a pas encore compris qu'on se faisait plus de fric en rackettant ou en tuant qu'en faisant pousser des fleurs de Gysahl à un gil…

-Reno, ferme-la veux-tu ? Et une fois de plus, laisse Aerith en dehors de tout ça… Cette gosse n'a rien à voir avec nous…

Il se tut un instant avant de se reprendre.

-Enfin, si, mais… elle n'a rien à voir avec cette conversation… De toute façon il va être temps. Il ne faudrait pas que vous soyez en retard.

Sinon quoi ? Une gamine innocente se ferait tuer ? Et alors ? On la connaissait même pas. Si ça se trouvait, c'était une vraie peste laide comme pas deux et à moitié décérébrée. Mais bon. Les ordres n'ont jamais été quelque chose de grandement discutable. En plus, ils venaient directement de Dagenflitz et non de Tseng, alors les discuter n'avait aucun intérêt…

°°°

Ah, ce rouquin… Un vrai petit salopard, mais un salopard qui faisait quand même bien son boulot. J'espérais juste qu'il ne s'attirerait pas toutes les emmerdes possibles et inimaginables, une fois de plus. Je fixais avec appréhension les points rouge, pour Reno, et bleu, pour Rude, se déplaçant dans les rues de Junon. Au moins, je saurais où se trouvaient mes collègues à défaut d'être à leurs côtés. J'étais un peu nerveux. Travailler de cette manière était assez inhabituel pour moi, mais j'avais tout intérêt à préparer les autres à ce genre d'éventualité. Je ne pourrais pas toujours être à leurs côtés. Soupir… Mes yeux étaient comme hypnotisés par l'écran. Rude s'était embusqué. Reno arrivait sur les lieux du rendez-vous, un chantier à découvert.

°°°

C'était chiant de trimballer cette mallette de pognon. D'autant plus que j'étais sensé revenir avec. Ça faisait un peu crétin dit comme ça. Un homme attendait, seul, au milieu du chantier, complètement à découvert.

-Tiens… On m'avait dit de troquer une gosse contre du pognon, mais j'ai l'impression que ce que je suis venu chercher n'est pas là…, notai-je d'un ton moqueur.

-Alors c'est ça qu'on nous envoie pour faire l'échange ? rétorqua le type. C'est quoi ce gamin ?

-Un Turk, répondis-je.

J'en avais marre qu'on me traite de gosse. J'avais seize ans, d'accord, mais tout de même !

-T'avise pas d'essayer de me butter pour te tirer avec le fric, j'ai plus d'expérience qu'il n'y paraît et tu serais pas foutu de sortir d'ici vivant, déclarai-je. Maintenant que t'es prévenu, où est la gamine ?

-Ce serait si simple de le dire… t'aurais plus qu'à me butter, moi.

-En effet. J'ai l'impression qu'on est encore là demain à ce rythme…

Il eut un léger rire. Je fourrai ma main gauche dans ma poche de pantalon et attrapait une pièce de dix gils.

-Je te propose un petit jeu. Pile ou Face. Si je perds, je te file mille gils, si tu perds, te me file un indice pour trouver la gamine.

-File-moi dix mille à chaque fois que tu perds et ça marche.

-Hum. Ça ne me laisse que dix possibilités de perdre… Toi, tu devras dans ce cas me donner la ville, le quartier, la rue, le numéro de la maison ou de l'immeuble. Si c'est un immeuble, tu as plus de chance, il faudra le numéro du bâtiment, celui de l'étage, celui de l'appartement, indiquer dans quelle pièce la gamine et séquestrée, les dangers encourus et le nombre de complices. Ça fait dix. Est-ce que ça te va ?

Il réfléchit un instant.

-Si je dis oui, tu en concluras que la gamine est dans un immeuble, et si je dis non, qu'elle est dans une maison, or, je ne peux pas te donner d'indice alors que le jeu n'a pas commencé.

-Alors jouons ta réponse, proposai-je.

Il réfléchit à nouveau.

-D'accord, ce sera Face pour oui et Pile pour non.

Je lançai la pièce. Face.

-Face. A présent, commençons. Je prends le côté Pile.

-Et moi Face, donc…

Je relançai la pièce. Face. Je donnai dix mille gils. Face. Encore dix mille gils pour lui. Pile.

-Elle est à Junon.

Face. Plus que sept chances contre neuf. Face. Six… Pile.

-Elle est dans le haut de la ville.

Pile. La chance revenait-elle ?

-Avenue Reagan.

Face. Encore Face. A nouveau Face. Plus que trois chance contre six.

« Rude est sur les lieux » me chuchota Tseng via l'oreillette.

Entendre sa voix me redonnait un peu d'assurance, je n'étais pas si seul que ça… Pile.

-Résidence des Hauts de Junon.

Face. Plus que deux chances. Pile.

-Bâtiment 2.

Pile.

-Étage 6.

Pile.

-Appartement 608.

Face. Plus qu'une chance contre trois. Est-ce qu'on avait assez d'informations ?

« Fais attention à ce que tu fais, Reno, ce jeu devient dangereux… »

-Alors, tu la lance cette pièce ? Ou bien tu as peur de perdre ? me lança l'homme.

Je lançai la pièce. Pile.

-Elle est dans…

Il se tut un instant et se gratta nerveusement la tête.

-Si tu ne t'en rappelles plus… tu peux toujours passer à l'indice suivant, ou m'accorder un joker, prononçai-je avec lenteur.

-Non, je vais m'en souvenir.

-Je t'accorde cinq secondes.

Je braquai un Outsider sous son nez. La sueur commencer à perler sur son front.

-Cinq. Quatre. Trois. Deux…

-Non, attends ! Je… Je passe à l'indice suivant…!

-Les dangers, donc…

-Il n'y a pas de piège, mais la gamine est ceinturée d'explosif et ça explosera si on essaye de lui retirer.

-Hum, la joie…

Une chance contre deux. Je lançai la pièce. …Oh non…

« Reno, Rude y est… »

Je ne cherchais pas à comprendre davantage.

-Désolé, mec, mais on a la gamine, tu n'es plus d'aucune utilité…

Il avait visiblement très peur de mourir.

-Non ! Je peux vous donner des informations ! Je ne suis qu'un relais, on m'a payé pour effectuer la transaction mais je n'ai rien à voir avec l'enlèvement !

-Qui t'a payé ? Parle où je t'éclate la cervelle…

-Non ! Je vais vous le dire ! Je connais son nom ! C'est…

Il n'eut pas le temps d'achever sa phrase qu'une balle lui explosa la tête. J'étais pourtant sûr de ne pas avoir pressé la détente. En effet, ce n'était pas moi qui avait tiré. Mais c'était maintenant sur moi qu'on essayait de tirer. J'attrapai le pognon et filai, rapide comme l'éclair. Quand je revins au QG, Rude était là, lui aussi, encore en train de reprendre son souffle comme s'il venait de courir un marathon. Ce qui était d'ailleurs presque le cas.

-T'as été rapide, lui lançai-je. Sans toi j'étais un homme mort.

-Haha… Non, Reno… Ce serait impossible ça…

Je haussai un sourcil.

-Et pourquoi donc ? Quelques secondes de plus et j'avais plus qu'à annoncer « Face » et il m'aurait tiré dessus…

-C'est pas ça… Tu peux pas être un homme mort, puisque tu n'es encore qu'un petit garçon…, se moqua-t-il.

Je tentai de lui envoyer un coup de pied dans les bijoux de famille, mais il para le coup sans difficulté et me mit à terre.

-Si j'étais toi, je ne jouerais pas à ce jeu là avec moi.

-Ouais c'est ça… Frime, pro des arts martiaux de mes deux…! En attendant, je suis pas un « petit garçon » ! Je suis au moins un adolescent !

Je sautai sur mes jambes et levai les yeux vers lui. C'était vrai que je devais paraître petit et maigrichon à côté d'un grand type baraqué comme Rude… mais tout de même…

-Je suis peut-être pas très grand par rapport à toi…

-Tu n'es pas très grand tout court… dans tous les sens du terme d'ailleurs…

-Oh, ta gueule ! C'est moi qui parle, hein ! J'en ai marre que tu te foutes de moi à cause de ma taille ! J'vais encore grandir !

-Oui, c'est ça, va manger de la soupe…

Je lâchai un grognement.

-Oh et puis tu me fais chier ! Foudre !

Une expression de surprise s'afficha sur son visage. Un fraction de seconde à peine plus tard, il se prenait le sort. Je tournai les talons.

-Allez, j'en ai marre, j'me barre. J'vais emmerder Tseng, tiens.

Et je le plantai là. Le sort ne lui avait pas causé grand tort, mais il ne s'y attendait vraiment pas…

°°°

Reno se planta devant moi, visiblement nerveux et déjà assez énervé.

-Reno, il m'a semblé entendre du bruit…, commençai-je.

-J'ai lancé un sort de Foudre sur Rude parce qu'il m'énervait, lâcha-t-il sans ménagement.

Je haussai un sourcil.

-Parce qu'il t'énervait ? répétai-je. C'est tout ce que tu as à dire ? Excuse-moi Reno, mais je te conseille de ne pas recommencer ce genre de conneries, ça pourrait un jour te coûter cher…

Il détourna les yeux et fixa son regard sur la gamine, assise non loin de nous.

-Elle va garder cette ceinture d'explosifs toute sa vie ? demanda-t-il.

-Bien sûr que oui, répondis-je avec ironie.

Il s'approcha un peu plus d'elle et vit le triste état dans lequel elle était. Ses yeux étaient rougis par les larmes, ses vêtements étaient déchirés, elle avait reçu quelques coups à en juger sa peau bleuie par endroit et l'odeur qui se dégageait d'elle n'était pas sans rappeler celle de la mort. J'étais partagé entre le dégoût et la pitié pour cette gosse. Elle avait réellement été traumatisée par ce qu'elle venait de vivre et en avait perdu la parole. Ça ne nous arrangeait pas.

-Comment on lui retire la ceinture ? demanda encore Reno.

-Des experts vont s'en charger. Nous, ce qui nous intéresse c'est plutôt le nom du kidnappeur, mais étant donné que la gamine est victime de mutisme et que ton homme s'est fait tué…

-A ce propos, coupa-t-il, on était surveillés. J'ai manqué d'être abattu comme lui par un sniper, ou quelque chose dans le genre…

Petit temps de réflexion.

-Bon… je demanderai une enquête… Ce kidnappeur semble avoir besoin de fric mais aussi de rester anonyme… Je vais essayer de refiler ça à Ichigo, j'ai pas spécialement envie de me casser la tête pour ces conneries.

Un éclair passa dans le yeux du rouquin.

-Tseng, tu deviens laxiste, dis-moi…, se moqua-t-il.

-Écoute-moi bien Reno, ici, c'est Junon, et le chef c'est Dagenflitz et non Heidegger, ici, je me prend pas une raclée à chaque fois que je vais faire mes rapports ou recevoir de nouveaux ordres, alors j'en profite. Nous sommes les Turks, des pros, nous faisons partie de l'élite de la Shin-Ra, pigé ? Mais, ça, ça ne signifie qu'on est sensés se sacrifier pour notre boulot…

-Je vois… Un pro n'est pas quelqu'un qui se sacrifie pour son travail, ça, c'est un imbécile. C'est souvent pour ça que je traite d'imbécile d'utaien d'ailleurs…

Je restai un instant en arrêt.

-Tu trouves que je me sacrifies tant que ça ?

-Un peu… Mais c'est surtout pour ta réputation que tu te sacrifies, non ?

Je préférais déjà ça…

-J'vais me prendre un café en attendant la suite du programme, lança-t-il avant même que je lui aie répondu.

Il s'éloigna et je me retrouvai seul. Seul, si on oubliait la vingtaine de personnes présentes, une bonne dizaine d'entre elles s'affairant notamment autour de la gamine.

-Vous avez fait du plutôt bon boulot, me félicita Dagenflitz.

Je haussai les épaules.

-Moi personnellement, je n'ai pas fait grand chose à par donner des ordres… C'est plutôt le petit et l'armoire à glace qu'il faut remercier…

-Quel modeste…! se moqua-t-il. Mais c'est pas le moment de se reposer, je veux que vous me retrouviez ce kidnappeur.

J'échappai un soupir de lassitude.

-On va régler ça en vitesse alors…

Je me dirigeai vers le salon pour me prendre moi aussi un café. Dormir avec Reno n'était pas toujours de tout repos et la nuit passée avait été plutôt mouvementée. J'entrai dans le salon. Reno était assis sur une des banquettes, les pieds posés sur la table devant lui, sirotant distraitement son café et jetant de temps un temps un coup d'œil furtif vers Rude, assis à une table à l'autre bout de la pièce. Premièrement, un café. Deuxièmement…

-Vous tirez une de ces têtes tous les deux… …Querelle d'amoureux ?

Le rouquin termina son café d'un trait et lança son gobelet dans ma direction.

-Dis pas de telles conneries ! siffla-t-il.

-Tu t'énerves trop facilement Reno…, soupirai-je. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? D'habitude vous êtes inséparables…

Ils restèrent un instant silencieux puis Rude prit la parole.

-Il refuse d'admettre qu'il ne fait même pas un mètre soixante-dix et qu'il a tout juste seize ans, en bref, il en a marre de son statut de gosse…

-Je suis un a-do-le-scent ! Au moins un adolescent, mais pas un gosse !

Je me plaquai une main sur les yeux.

-Vous vous faites la gueule pour une connerie pareil… J'y crois pas !

-Il m'a lancé un sort de Foudre, ajouta Rude.

-Il m'a blessé dans mon amour propre, rétorqua Reno.

-C'est un dialogue de sourd que vous menez là…, tentai-je.

Rude détourna les yeux et secouant la tête d'un air buté et Reno fit de même après lui avoir tiré la langue.

-Un instant, je reviens tout de suite.

Je m'éclipsai le temps d'aller chercher un mètre.

-On va régler le problème en vitesse. Reno, viens ici, lui ordonnai-je.

Il me lança un regard buté.

-Pourquoi moi ?

-Rude, viens aussi, soupirai-je, exaspéré.

Ils se levèrent et se plantèrent devant moi. J'attrapai le rouquin et le plaquai contre le mur le plus proche.

-Maintenant, bouge plus.

Je déroulai rapidement le mètre et mesurai sa taille, de la tête au pieds.

-Un mètre et soixante-neuf centimètres…, annonçai-je. A ton âge, j'étais pas beaucoup plus grand. C'est donc normal.

-En même temps, vous, les utaiens..., commença Reno.

-Quoi, « nous, les utaiens » ?

-...Faire un mètre soixante-dix c'est être vachement grand, non...?

Je levai les yeux au ciel d'un air désolé.

-Rude, à ton tour.

Je le mesurai à son tour.

-Un mètre… quatre-vingt quatorze… Mais toi, t'es un cas à part…

-Et toi, Tseng ? me demanda Rude. Quelle taille fais-tu ?

Reno m'arracha le mètre des mains et me plaqua contre le mur comme je l'avais fait pour lui.

-Un mètre soixante-douze et demi, annonça-t-il rapidement avec un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres signifiant quelque chose comme « ouah, Tseng, t'es vachement grand pour un utaien ! ». Mais vous, vous êtes adultes, moi, j'ai encore le temps de grandir…

J'esquissai un sourire.

-Bien sûr, Reno… Mais dans la famille que nous formons, nous les Turks, tu n'en reste pas moins notre petit frère, ne serait-ce que pour ton âge. Tu vas grandir, c'est certain, mais tu seras toujours notre petit frère, quand bien même tu nous dépasserais…

-Mais je suis pas si petit que ça… Je me sens rabaissé quand vous me dites ça ! s'entêta-t-il.

-Tu te fous bien de notre gueule, c'est normal qu'on se foute de ta gueule en retour de temps en temps, expliqua Rude. Faudrait être moins susceptible… Et cesse un peu de reprocher aux autres ce qu'on pourrait te reprocher…

Il détourna les yeux en tirant machinalement la langue.

-Et range ta langue dans ta bouche, lui lançai-je. Je croyais qu'il n'y avait que les enfants pour faire ça…

-J'suis pas un gosse, Tseng… Enfin… Peut-être que si, encore un peu, au fond de moi, mais… Je n'veux plus être traité comme tel. J'veux être traité comme votre égal.

Je rencontrai un instant son regard. Triste. Tentant de ne pas être suppliant. Ça me faisait drôle. C'était la première fois que je voyais un tel regard dans les yeux du rouquin… Il voulait vraiment qu'on le traite comme un adulte…

-Reno… Je suis ton supérieur, moi, et ce quoi qu'il advienne… Mais Rude en revanche est bien ton égal, lui, alors je te conseille de faire la paix avec lui.

Je passai une main dans ses mèches écarlates.

-…Et puis, tu es mon chien. Après tout.

Il me frappa la main et me fixa durant quelques secondes. La fureur avait fait place nette dans son regard.

-Ne me touche plus. Je ne suis pas ton chien, tu n'es pas mon maître…

-Un jour, tu seras à nouveau mon chien, assurai-je.

Je tentai de passer à nouveau ma main dans ses cheveux mais il m'en empêcha. J'esquissai un sourire moqueur et quittai la pièce.

°°°

-C'est pas malin de te mettre tout le temps Tseng à dos, me lança Rude.

-Je suis pas son chien. Ça te plairait, à toi, d'être considéré comme tel ?

Il ne répondit pas mais baissa les yeux. Je me sentais un peu stupide. On s'était vraiment engueulés pour une connerie. J'étais en colère contre moi-même. Tseng m'avait encore humilié. Ça m'excédait.

-Rude, désolé de t'avoir lancé ce sort…

-Allez, on oublie…

-Merci.

Le silence envahit la pièce. Ça me stressait.

-Rude ?

Il tourna son regard vers moi.

-Non, rien… J'essaye juste de meubler le blanc…

Et le silence s'installa à nouveau. Je finis par me lever et entrepris de faire le tour de la pièce. Rude me regardait avec appréhension.

-Tu peux pas rester tranquille trente secondes ? me demanda-t-il quand je passai devant lui pour la quatrième fois.

J'échappai un léger grognement et m'étalai de tout mon long sur la banquette et fixai le plafond durant dix secondes. Incapable de rester immobile plus longtemps, je sorti mon PHS et consultai mon répertoire pour me motiver à appeler quelqu'un. N'importe qui. Juste quelqu'un.

« Allô ? »

-Chat ? C'est Reno…

« Tu vas bien ? J'ai reçu ton message et il me paraissait un peu trop beau pour être vrai… »

-Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit déjà ? Que tout allait bien et que Junon était très calme ? Je préférais ça plutôt que la vérité, tu te serais inquiétée pour rien. Néanmoins, maintenant que j'y pense… Tu travailles pour Hojo, non ?

« En effet… Pou… Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ! »

Je n'aimais pas du tout le temps qu'elle avait. Je pouvais facilement imaginer la teinte écarlate que ses joues devaient avoir.

-Ce type est un malade et il n'a aucun scrupule à faire des expériences sur ses assistants. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'a fait pour que tu aies des yeux Makô, mais dis-toi bien que Tseng et moi avons failli crever à cause d'un Serial Killer ex-assistant de Hojo. Ce type était plus proche du monstre que de l'humain et je voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive la même chose…

« Dis pas des choses pareilles, Reno… Je… Je dois beaucoup à Hojo, sans lui, j'aurais pas ce poste dans le Département de Recherche Scientifique… »

-Ouais, c'est ça… En attendant, méfies-toi de lui comme de la peste. A part ça, Coup de Lune va bien ?

« Oui, plutôt… mais il n'arrête pas de faire de petites fugues… »

-Quoi !

« T'inquiètes, rien de grave, il va juste retrouver un ami à lui… enfin, je crois que c'est son ami… »

-Qui donc ?

« Dark. Dark Nation… j'ai parfois l'impression qu'ils complotent dans notre dos… »

-Drôle d'histoire…

« En effet… Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais j'ai encore du boulot… »

-Je vois… Alors à plus tard, je suppose…

« Oui… à plus, Renard. »

-A plus, Chat…

Et elle raccrocha. Je soupirai et tournai mon regard vers Rude. Il n'avait pas bougé. J'avais envie d'appeler quelqu'un d'autre. Rufus ? …Non. Je pensai soudainement à cette jolie blonde aux yeux verts… Elena. Elle n'était pas mal du tout… J'avais été con à Kalm… Tant pis, en rentrant à Midgar je n'aurai qu'à essayer de la revoir et sortir avec elle si elle était toujours libre. Histoire de se changer un peu les idées… J'allais l'appeler quand Tseng entra dans le salon, suivit d'Ichigo et d'un jeune homme à la peau noire, vêtu d'un uniforme de soldat, un tireur d'élite visiblement.

-Bon, Dagenflitz veut qu'on retrouve le kidnappeur, annonça Tseng. Ichigo va nous aider sans quoi on est pas sortis de l'auberge. Et lui, c'est Tigre, un sniper professionnel.

-Il est jeune, non ? remarqua Rude.

-J'ai presque dix-sept ans, répondit Tigre.

-On s'en fiche de son âge, lançai-je. C'est pas ça qui détermine l'efficacité !

Je défiai Rude et Tseng du regard. Je n'avais pas apprécié la remarque de Rude, elle avait ravivé ma colère et je m'étais, du coup, senti très proche de ce garçon. Nous étions à peu près du même âge, ça nous faisait un premier point commun. Nous avions droit au même genre de remarques en raison de notre jeune âge, ça nous faisait deux points communs. Tseng eut un léger rictus et se tourna vers Tigre. Il lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille et je fut bien incapable d'entendre quoi.

-En quoi ce garçon va-t-il nous aider ? demanda Rude.

-Le type envoyé pour l'échange a été abattu par un sniper. Qu'y a-t-il de mieux pour chasser une bête qu'une autre bête ? Qu'y a-t-il de mieux pour chasser un sniper qu'un autre sniper ?

Mais ledit sniper devait avoir eut tout le loisir de s'enfuir entre temps… Néanmoins, je préférai me taire. Nous quittâmes le QG pour le chantier. En chemin, Tseng discutait avec Ichigo, Rude les écoutait, et moi, je restai en retrait avec Tigre. Il me lançait des coups d'œil curieux, visiblement intrigué par la couleur de mes cheveux et les cicatrices rouges de chaque côté de mes yeux. Moi, je me demandais d'où il venait. « Tigre »… Quel drôle de nom. Il avait des yeux semblables à deux grenats. Leur couleur s'alliait parfaitement avec sa peau sombre. Ses cheveux étaient tressés, de sorte qu'ils formaient des rayures noires sur sa peau brune. Seules les mèches au bas de sa nuque étaient longues, tressées elles aussi, serrées à la base et aux extrémités à l'aide d'un lacet rouge sang enroulé autour d'elles sur quelques centimètres. Deux ou trois perles métalliques ornaient également le bout de ses deux tresses. J'avisai l'anneau à son oreille gauche auquel pendait une dent, une canine visiblement.

-C'est une dent de quoi ? demandai-je avec curiosité.

-Une dent de jeune tigre, répondit-il. Elle est liée à mon histoire…

Il m'intriguait.

-Ton histoire ? répétai-je.

-Je ne voudrais pas t'ennuyer en racontant ma vie, mais si ça t'intéresse, sache que ça ne sera pas gratuit…

-Combien faut-il payer ?

-Je n'accepte pas de paiement en gils pour ça…

-Tu veux tout de même pas que je te paye en nature…! plaisantai-je.

Il éclata de rire.

-Non, c'est juste du troc. Je te troque mon histoire contre la tienne…

-Si les histoires honteuses t'intéressent…

-Tout m'intéresse. Tout ce qui est en rapport avec la vie. C'est comme ça pour tout le monde, là d'où je viens…

-Là d'où tu viens, c'est à dire ta ville natale ?

-Oui. Le Canyon Cosmo.

J'avais déjà entendu parler de ce paradis, jusqu'à présent je me demandais encore si ce n'était pas qu'un mythe…

**NdVixen :** Fallait que je coupe, sans quoi ç'aurait été trop long. J'ai eu un peu de mal à conduire ce chapitre et il a faillit partir en délire plus d'une fois… Qu'est-ce que vous pensez de Tigre ? Pour l'instant j'essaye de garder un peu de mystère autour de lui. Qu'est-ce que Tseng a bien put lui chuchoter à l'oreille ? Mystère, mystère… (pour une fois, l'auteur connaît la réponse…°).


	16. The Tigger' Philosophy

**Warning :** sexe (PG-13)

**Chapitre 16 :** The Tiger' philosophy

J'étais embêté. Je ne pouvais pas suivre à la fois la conversation entre Tseng et Ichigo et celle entre Reno et Tigre. La première était importante et la deuxième promettait d'être intéressante. Il m'avait semblé entendre Reno parler de « payer en nature ». Payer quoi ? …en nature ? Payer Tigre en nature pour quelque chose ? Soit c'était une blague, soit la Rumeur… non, quand même pas.

°°°

-Je suis né au Canyon Cosmo, un endroit magnifique où des savants, des chercheurs, scientifiques ou penseurs viennent des quatre coins du globe pour échanger leurs connaissances et leurs découvertes. C'est le lieu du savoir par excellence. Le jour où je suis né, une tigresse s'est aventurée aux abords du Canyon, gravement blessée. Elle n'a eu que la force de mettre au monde un tigron et mes parents ont vu là un signe et ont récupéré le jeune félin. Nous avons grandi ensemble, inséparables. Mais un jour, le Canyon a été attaqué par des monstres étranges. Autrefois, un peuple de félins guerriers protégeaient le Canyon, mais le dernier de leurs descendants était encore trop jeune pour se battre et ses parents sont disons morts pendant l'attaque… Zahile, mon frère tigre, s'est aussi opposé aux monstres. Il est mort en héros et depuis, je garde cette canine en souvenir de lui… Voilà, après, j'ai encore grandit et j'ai voulut quitter le Canyon pour découvrir d'autres endroits. J'ai voyagé jusqu'à arriver à Junon et j'ai décidé de m'engager dans l'armée pour entraîner mes talents de tireur. De plus, ça me permettra de voir du pays…

C'était une belle histoire…

-Mon histoire à moi est assez compliquée, mais si tu es prêt à l'entendre…

-Bien sûr…

°°°

J'étais sidéré parce que j'entendais. Je n'osais même pas croire que Reno était en train de raconter sa vie à un garçon qu'on ne connaissait même pas depuis une heure. Et puis… Son histoire… elle paraissait si irréelle… Je me demandais ce que Tseng aurait pensé de ça s'il avait entendu. C'était tout de même étrange… Nous arrivions bientôt sur les lieux.

°°°

J'avais enfin terminé de raconter ma vie. Et je me sentais nu comme un vers.

-C'est une drôle d'histoire, mais elle m'a plue, déclara Tigre. Elle était très intéressante.

-Elle n'a pas toujours été facile à vivre, soupirai-je.

Je quittai mes pieds des yeux et lançai un regard circulaire autour de moi. Nous étions arrivés dans le chantier.

-Si le cadavre est toujours là, il devrait être par ici, lançai-je.

Sans même me soucier des autres, je pris la tête du groupe, Tigre sur mes talons.

-Reno ?

Je m'arrêtai en entendant la voix de Tseng. Lui et les deux autres étaient cinq mètres derrière nous.

-Et bien quoi ? Vous venez, oui ? les intimai-je.

Tseng secoua la tête d'un air désolé et s'avança suivi de Rude et Ichigo. Je me remis aussitôt en marche et nous ne tardâmes pas à arriver auprès du cadavre.

-Voilà, c'est lui qui s'est fait butter…, commentai-je.

-Sans blague ? me railla Tseng.

Tigre examina l'homme, la plaie, retira la balle, se livra à quelques calculs rapide puis déclara avec assurance que le tireur était embusqué sur le toit d'un immeuble, non loin du chantier.

-Tu as l'air très compétent..., nota Tseng avec satisfaction. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à aller voir s'il n'y a pas moyen de trouver des indices sur les lieux…

Étrangement, j'avais l'impression que Tseng était assez hostile envers Tigre, et en même temps… Non, il y avait bien quelque chose, mais impossible de dire quoi. Le regard à la fois malicieux et hautain, le sourire moqueur…

Le toit indiqué par Tigre était désert. Ou presque. Ichigo nous indiqua une caisse et Tigre s'en approcha. A peine fut-il à côté qu'il recula vivement.

-C'est bourré de C4… Des explosifs ! annonça-t-il. On les fait sauter à distance… je sais pas si c'est bon signe…

-Je vois, soupira calmement Tseng. On se barre.

Ichigo nous indiqua une passerelle permettant d'accéder à un toit voisin. Nous courûmes tous dans cette direction. J'eu le temps d'entendre un « bip » et la charge de C4 sauta. Nous manquâmes d'être soufflés par l'explosion et atterrîmes sur le toit de l'immeuble voisin.

-On était attendus, conclut Ichigo.

-Je suppose que celui qui a déclenché la bombe n'était pas loin, ajouta Rude.

L'utaien et le noir se figèrent. Ils avaient repéré quelque chose mais quoi…?

-Tous à terre, ordonna froidement Tseng.

Une fraction de seconde plus tard on se faisait mitrailler.

-Tireur à neuf heures ! lança Tigre.

Tseng et Rude se lancèrent tous deux un sort de Barrière Physique avant de prendre la direction indiquée par le noir. Je les aurais bien imités, mais j'avais reçu plusieurs balles dans les avants bras et j'étais incapable de tenir une arme. J'aurais été un poids mort dans cet état. Ichigo s'en tirait mieux, avec seulement deux balles dans l'épaule gauche. Il sortit un kunai et s'affaira un instant à les extraire puis je lui lançai un sort de Soin. Il s'approcha de moi et je lui tendis mes avant-bras, résigné.

-Attends, je vais le faire, proposa Tigre.

-Si tu veux, soupirai-je.

Il s'attaqua à l'extraction et Ichigo s'éloigna après nous avoir informé qu'il voulait se rendre compte de l'état du toit voisin après l'explosion. Je fixais les yeux de Tigre tandis qu'il retirait les balles. Je ne sentais même plus la douleur. J'étais hypnotisé par ces yeux rouges… rouges comme le sang coulant dans nos veines, rouges comme le feu qui commençait à me brûler. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui se passait. Je décidai d'entamer une discussion pour ne pas trop réfléchir.

-C'est peut-être indiscret, mais Tseng t'as chuchoté quelque chose à l'oreille tout à l'heure…

-Hum, c'est vrai. Ça te concernait d'ailleurs.

-C'est vrai ? Tiens donc… et que disait-il ou médisait-il sur moi ?

-C'était à cause du fait que tu as tout de suite pris ma défense alors qu'on ne se connaissaient même pas encore… Il m'a dit de me méfier de toi, qu'une rumeur courait comme quoi tu serais… homosexuel.

J'échappai un léger éclat de rire.

-Ben tiens… J'aurais tout de même pas cru qu'il irait jusqu'à raconter ça du tac au tac à nos nouvelles connaissances… J'ai beau avoir déjà couché avec des filles, la Rumeur tient bon… J'vais finir par croire que je m'en débarrasserai jamais…

Tigre avait fini d'extraire les balles. Je me lançai un sort de Soin et reposai ma tête contre le mur auquel j'étais adossé.

-Tigre…

J'avais gémi son nom… En temps normal je me serais plaqué une main sur la bouche et affiché un regard horrifié, mais là… Ce n'était plus possible. Parce qu'il m'avait déjà bâillonné de ses lèvres.

-Pourquoi… tu… Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? balbutiai-je quand il se retira.

-Pour t'empêcher de t'excuser ou je ne sais quoi d'autre, murmura-t-il. Et puis un peu aussi parce que je me demandais quel goût et quelle texture pouvaient avoir les lèvres d'un homme comme toi. Elles sont sucrées, et douces… C'est agréable…

_Est-ce qu'il se rend compte de ce qu'il dit ! _

-Tigre, tu… Tu l'es…? demandai-je dans un murmure.

-Quoi donc ? « homosexuel » ? Si c'est ça, excuse-moi, mais c'est une notion un peu floue à mes yeux. La seule notion qui compte pour moi, c'est la différence entre l'amour et le désir. Tu peux désirer un individu ou en être amoureux, ou les deux à la fois… Après, peu importe son sexe.

_C'est là une philosophie tout à fait transcendante… _

-Ah oui…? Et moi, tu me classe où ?

-Dans le désir pour le moment, mais si j'apprend à mieux te connaître, peut-être que je tomberai amoureux de toi…La couleur de tes cheveux, elle est naturelle ? ...ça doit être intéressant si elle est identique ailleurs...

_Oh mon Dieu_…

-Tigre… Laisse-moi du temps pour réfléchir… T'es en train de me proposer de coucher avec toi implicitement, là, c'est ça…?

Il hocha la tête en signe d'approbation.

_Oooh mooon Dieeeu, Da Chao…! …Odin...! Alexandre ! Ifrit, Shiva, Ramuh, n'importe qui ! _

-Quoi qu'il en soit c'est ni l'heure ni le moment pour faire ça, alors on en reparlera une autre fois…

-Hum, ça veut dire que tu n'es pas contre…

-On descend, décidai-je.

Je me levai et gardai les yeux baissés, parfaitement conscient de la couleur rouge écarlate intense de mes joues. Je n'avais pas non plus le courage d'affronter le regard de Tigre.

°°°

Ce crétin de rouquin avait trouvé moyen de se faire salement blesser… Tant pis pour lui, nous avions d'autres chats à fouetter pour le moment. Le tireur courait avec rapidité et agilité, sautant d'un toit à l'autre sans peur du vide et Rude et moi peinions parfois à le suivre. Néanmoins, il finit par se retrouver face à un gouffre béant d'une dizaine de mètres entre le toit où il se trouvait et le toit suivant. Cette fois, nous le tenions. Ou peut-être pas. Il lança un grappin sur le toit de l'autre côté et s'élança dans le vide, puis commença à descendre un rappel sur le mur de l'immeuble d'en face.

-On va le perdre, commenta Rude.

-Pas sûr…

Je lançai un shuriken et parvint à le blesser à l'épaule, ce qui eut pour effet de lui faire lâcher prise et il tomba dix mètres plus bas sur le toit d'une maison. Il resta un instant inerte avant de se relever péniblement et de se remettre à courir. Rude tenta de lui tirer dessus, mais il parvint à éviter la plupart des balles.

-Il va gagner la rue, murmurai-je.

-On a le temps de faire ceinturer le quartier ?

-Non… notre seule chance est de descendre et espérer retrouver sa trace. Mais appelle quand même Dagenflitz pour essayer de ceinturer le quartier. Je sais pas si ça servira à grand chose, mais au point où on en est…

Nous nous précipitâmes vers les premiers escaliers à notre portée et descendîmes aussi vite que possible.

°°°

Les coups de feu nous avaient alertés, Tigre et moi.

-Là, dans la ruelle, me souffla-t-il en m'indiquant une forme se mouvant dans l'ombre. C'est lui, j'en suis sûr.

-J'y vais, décidai-je.

-Alors je t'accompagne.

-Non. Toi, tu restes ici et tu attends les autres au cas où il m'arriverait quelque chose, histoire qu'on ne soit pas deux à galérer.

J'hésitai un court instant puis plongeai une main dans la poche intérieure de ma veste et en sortit la petite bille noire translucide que j'avais récupérée après la mort de l'espèce de loup à deux tête.

-J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, alors garde ça et ne le perd pas, tu me le rendras quand on se reverra… J'voudrais pas que ça tombe aux mains de l'ennemi, j'y tiens.

Il eut un léger sourire et me promis de prendre soin de l'objet. Je m'élançai alors dans la ruelle obscure. Je ne tardai pas à voir le type, quelques mètres devant moi. Il était visiblement blessé. Je restai caché, l'observant de loin, le suivant à distance. Il m'emmena ainsi au cœur d'un dédale de petites ruelles toutes plus sombres les unes que les autres, puis s'arrêta enfin. Il ouvrit une porte et descendit dans ce qui devait sans doute être une cave. Je me faufilai jusque là et trouvait la porte fermée à clef. Je retint un juron et sortit un crochet de serrurier d'une de mes poches. Une ou deux minutes plus tard, la serrure céda et je put pénétrer dans la cave. D'abord un escalier, puis un couloir. Je n'avais pas encore le choix des directions, je me contentai donc d'avancer en silence. Le tireur ne devait pas être très loin devant moi, j'entendais ses pas et sa respiration. Le couloir était affreusement mal éclairé et je peinais à percer l'obscurité avec mes seuls yeux. Je me guidais à l'ouïe. Le problème survint quand je n'entendis plus ni respiration ni bruits de pas. J'avançai encore un peu à pas feutrés. Il m'avait semblé frôler quelqu'un. Je n'eu pas le temps de comprendre. Douleur. Noir.

°°°

-Où est Reno ? demanda Tseng.

-Il est parti à la poursuite du tireur et m'a ordonné de vous attendre ici, répondit Tigre.

Ichigo nous avait lui aussi rejoint et seul le rouquin manquait à l'appel. Je me demandais dans quel état nous allions le retrouver, une fois encore.

-Ce coin est un vrai labyrinthe quand on ne connaît pas, nous avertit Ichigo. Je ne saurais que trop vous conseiller de faire boucler le quartier. De plus, sous nos pieds, il y a un vrai réseau souterrain…

Je restai fidèle à mon éternel mutisme. Tseng se plaqua une main sur les yeux et se massa les tempes, semblant réfléchir intensément. Ichigo adressa une prière muette à Da Chao (sans doute), et Tigre plongea ses mains dans ses poches, serrant son poing droit sur quelque chose, mais je ne savais quoi.

-Bon, le quartier va être bouclé dans tous les cas. Il est tard, on rentre, on reprendra les recherches demain, décida Tseng. C'est pas la peine de se fatiguer pour rien, on deviendrait totalement inefficaces…

°°°

J'ouvris péniblement les yeux. J'échappai un gémissement de semi douleur en me massant la nuque et me redressai. J'étais dans un lit. Je voulut me lever, mais je rabattis prestement les couvertures sur moi. Où diable étaient mes fringues ! J'entendis un léger rire et braquai mon regard sur la gauche. Assis à une table, le tireur. L'homme, qui, au passage, s'avéra être une femme, avait des cheveux bruns, coupés courts, la peau claire, et des yeux couleur sang que je n'avais pas oubliés.

-Kathy McMiller…

-En personne, appuya-t-elle. Alors mon renard, toujours dans le mauvais camp ? Tes amis m'ont fait mal la dernière fois, mais je les ai bien amochés. Ils m'ont fait mal aussi cette fois, et je n'ai même pas pu me venger. Je pourrais me venger sur toi…

-T'estime ne pas m'avoir assez torturé la dernière fois ? lâchai-je. Et pourquoi tu m'as foutu à poil ? Où sont mes fringues ?

-Je t'ai foutu à poil pour limiter les risques de rébellions. Et j'ai bien fait, tu avais plein de choses intéressantes sur toi. Et tes fringues, tu ne les reverras que quand je le déciderai.

Elle se leva et s'approcha de moi.

-Tu n'as pas faim ? Que dirais-tu de prendre un petit repas en ma compagnie ?

-J'ai le choix ?

-Non.

-Alors ne joues pas à ces familiarités.

Elle eut un sourire désolé et m'emmena dans la pièce voisine. Nous partageâmes un maigre repas. Un repas silencieux. Je me bornai à ne rien dire, à ne pas lui répondre. Je pensais aux autres, Tseng, Rude, Ichigo… et Tigre. Je me demandais comment ils allaient. Je me demandais ce que je pourrais bien répondre à Tigre quand je le reverrai… Le repas expédié, Kate débarrassa la table et me ramena dans la pièce où je m'étais réveillé. Elle m'enjoignit à m'asseoir à la table puis s'assis face à moi.

-T'es pas bavard ce soir.

-En effet. Je songe au fait que je dois être maudit par les chats. Et les félins en général.

-Ah oui…?

-Mouais. Ma sœur, je l'ai surnommée « Chat » à cause de ses yeux Makô, et elle se sert de moi comme d'un rat de laboratoire. Quand j'étais gosse, j'ai eu un petit chat, mais il s'est fait tué par le clebs de ma mère que j'ai aussitôt égorgé. Et puis il y a toi. « Kate » et ton « CAT ». Tout ça sonne un peu comme « chat ». Oh, et puis y'à aussi ce type qui veut me sauter… « Tigre » Encore un félin. Je dois être maudit…

Kate resta un instant interdite puis éclata de rire.

-Pauvre gosse… Tu veux que je te raconte une histoire ?

-Je suppose que je n'ai pas d'autre choix que « oui ».

-Une fois de plus, en effet. C'est l'histoire d'une gamine qui n'a pas connu ses vrai parents mais qui a été adoptée et élevée par une gentille famille travaillant pour la Shin-Ra. Et elle a grandi, elle a commencé à comprendre comment fonctionnait le monde et l'économie et où se trouvait le fric. A la Shin-Ra bien sûr. Mais elle a aussi compris comment manipuler les gens, les hommes en particulier. C'est le plus facile d'ailleurs. Et elle a créé son petit réseau de trafiquants, faisant du fric sur le dos de la Compagnie. Mais voilà qu'un jour, une bande de crétins commencent à tout faire capoter en faisant sauter les têtes des membres-clefs du réseau. Alors elle décide de leur rendre la pareille. C'est une histoire aussi simple que ça et ça baigne dans le sang, la sueur, le sperme et les larmes.

J'applaudi d'un air passablement ennuyé.

-Allons, Reno, joue un peu le jeu… Ton père était un type doué, je suis sûre que tu serais un excellent successeur…

Je ne répondis pas. Elle se leva, fit le tour de la table et se planta derrière moi.

-Je pourrais tenter de te convaincre de changer de camp autrement que par les mots alors… Mmh, laisse-moi te convaincre…mon renard…

Je frissonnai en sentant ses lèvres sur mon cou, puis sa langue, le parcourant sans la moindre gêne. J'entendis le bruissement d'une étoffe sur le sol. J'avais compris. Ses mains ne tardèrent pas à parcourir ma poitrine, caressant ma peau et l'incendiant, s'aventurant toujours plus bas. Je ne pouvais pas nier mon excitation. Je me haïssais. Je fut incapable de retenir mes soupirs de plaisir quand elle commença à caresser mon entrejambe.

-Dis-moi mon renard, est-ce que ça te plait ? me susurra-t-elle à l'oreille.

-Arrêtes, je t'en prie…

-Tu es sûr de ce que tu me demande…?

-Oh, putain…non, bien sûr que non… Merde… J'vais m'retrouver à coucher avec l'ennemi…

-Ce serait si désagréable…?

J'étais presque dans l'impossibilité de coordonner mes pensées… Elle passa devant moi. Elle était complètement à poil à présent. Nous étions donc sur un pied d'égalité. Elle s'assit sur mes genoux et m'embrassa. Je répondais avec une ardeur non contenue, pressant mon corps contre le sien pour sentir ses petits seins contre ma poitrine. Je caressais son corps, son dos, ses reins, ses fesses, ses cuisses… Je la désirais. Tigre avait donc raison… on pouvait tout à fait désirer quelqu'un, même en le détestant. Je lui léchai le cou, remontant jusqu'à son oreille, puis redescendit jusqu'à ses seins. Oh… Je serais bien descendu plus bas… J'entrevis un sourire malicieux sur ses lèvres et elle glissa de mes cuisses pour s'agenouiller à terre, face à moi. Je m'agrippai à la chaise, une nouvelle onde de plaisir chambardant tout dans mon pauvre cerveau. Je croyais presque m'évanouir. Sa langue, ses lèvres, la chaleur et l'humidité de ces contacts charnels contre mon intimité… C'était si, c'était tellement, c'était trop…

_Merde... c'est quoi ce délire ? Je suis un Turk, bordel ! J'ai pas à la laisser faire... _

_...Putain, qu'elle continue ! Ça fait trop longtemps que... _

_Non mais arrêtes de délirer, pauvre crétin ! Cette fille est ton ennemie ! _

_Elle est bonne... Mmh... _

_Qu... Quoi ? _

_De toute façon les autres en sauront rien... _

_Tu pourras encore te regarder dans un miroir ? ... _

_Comme toujours ! _

_Pauvre gamin en manque, tu t'embrases vraiment pour un rien... _

Elle se retira de moi sans ménagement et me força à me lever avant que j'aie put dire quoi que ce soit.

-Y'à un lit à côté de nous. Ce serait trop con…

S'il n'y avait que ça… Je me surpris à la coucher sur le lit et à vouloir jouer au dominant. Ça semblait l'amuser. Je l'embrassai, caressant encore ses seins, son ventre, puis me relançai dans cette conquête linguale que je n'avais pu achever. Je commençais à me demander pourquoi j'essayais encore de remettre de l'ordre dans mon cerveau. Mmh… Ces sensations… Je brûlais vif. J'allais la pénétrer quand elle échangea nos position avec une rapidité fulgurante, me dominant à nouveau. Je n'aimais pas grandement être dominé. C'était reposant, certes, mais ça m'ôtait toute sensation de liberté, ça gâchait mon plaisir. Ah, toujours ce problème du Dominant et du Dominé dans le couple… Ne pouvait-il y avoir un juste milieu ? Elle s'empala sur moi et mes pensées se retrouvèrent dissoutes. Il ne fallut pas énormément de temps pour atteindre l'orgasme. Et dire que pour la femme c'était neuf fois plus fort que pour l'homme… C'était déjà le désastre chez moi, alors pour elles… Oh pauvres…! J'étais vidé au sens propre du sperme, euh du terme (lapsus révélateur ?). Ce n'était pas le cas de Kate qui continuait à me caresser en se moquant de moi.

-Kate, fous-moi la paix. Tu m'a eu, alors fous-moi la paix…

-C'est drôle, j'aurais cru qu'il y avait plus d'énergie dans ce petit corps…

-Petit, petit… Je suis plus grand que toi. Et puis de l'énergie, j'en manque pas, mais quand je la déploie, c'est tout où rien…

Il y eut un léger moment de silence.

-Kate, c'est toi qui a kidnappé cette gamine, hein ? C'est toi qui l'a foutue dans cet état…

-J'avais juste besoin de fric. Un de mes alliés m'a laissée tombée et a récupéré tout le fric qu'il pouvait… Je suis un peu à court de pognon, là… Alors j'ai pensé à kidnapper la gamine. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que les Turks soient envoyés pour régler ça… …Le type qui m'a trahie fait partie du CAT, il s'appelle Sparkler. Vous pouvez l'éliminer si vous voulez, ça m'évitera de me salir les mains…, ajouta-t-elle.

-Tu nous prend pour tes larbins ? sifflai-je.

-Un peu. Surtout toi puisque tu seras mon nouvel otage. Je te conseille de te montrer coopératif.

Je la défiai du regard malgré ma fatigue.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi je serais coopératif…

-Parce que je pourrais te torturer, t'humilier…

-Rien à foutre…

Elle eut un léger rire puis se leva et se rhabilla puis ouvrit une porte dérobée et m'ordonna de la suivre. On changeait de planque. Je m'arrachai une mèche de cheveux et la laissait tomber dans l'entrebâillement de la porte en espérant que Tseng et Rude trouveraient le passage. Je me demandais pourquoi j'étais si certain qu'ils essaieraient au moins de me retrouver… Après tout, je n'apportais que des ennuis…

°°°

-Quel merdier, on y voit rien ! lâcha Ichigo. Il n'y a pas une seule lumière dans le coin et les immeubles masquent même la lumière du jour !

-Moi, j'y vois assez bien…, tenta Tigre. Mes yeux sont habitués à l'obscurité. S'il y a un danger, je vous préviendrai…

-C'est bon, coupa Tseng. Tu peux venir mais ferme-la.

Là, il y allait un peu fort.

-Tseng, tu t'énerves…?

Il me lança un regard froid, glacial même.

-Tu disais quelque chose, Rude ?

-Pour une fois, oui. Tigre s'est porté volontaire pour nous aider et je crois qu'il sera bien utile. Alors pourquoi t'acharnes-tu à lui mener la vie dure ?

Il s'était attendu à ce que je ne lui réponde pas et là, il était pris au dépourvu.

-Ce n'est pas ton problème, me répliqua-t-il sèchement.

-Mais c'est au moins le mien, lança Tigre. C'est parce que j'ai seulement seize ans et demi ? Ou parce que j'ai la peau noire ? Ou parce que j'ai des talents que tu n'as pas ? …Ou parce que je m'entends bien avec ton collègue…? …Ou tout en même temps ?

-Tss… J'ai pas de temps à perdre avec ces conneries. On y va.

Il s'avança dans la ruelle obscure et nous le suivîmes. Ichigo se rapprocha de moi, visiblement troublé, lui aussi, par le comportement de Tseng.

-Je le connais bien, il y a quelque chose qui ne tourne pas rond, me chuchota-t-il. Hier il m'a semblé qu'il voulait que Reno et Tigre se lient très vite d'amitié, mais qu'en même temps, il voyait cela d'un très mauvais œil. Comme s'il voulait leur jouer une très mauvaise farce par… dépit, et que du coup, il se dégoûtait lui-même de ses actes.

-Tu vois clair toi dis-donc, lui soufflai-je en retour. Je me demande presque pourquoi tu portes des lunettes.

-Parce que je suis un peu myope. Et toi, t'y vois avec tes verres teintés ? rétorqua-t-il sur un ton un peu moqueur.

-Pas vraiment, non, mais je suis tellement habitué à les avoir sur le nez que j'ai même pas pensé à les retirer, avouai-je.

Je retirai mes lunettes de soleil et la nuit éternelle régnant dans les ruelles se dissipa un peu, les formes m'apparurent plus nettes. J'adressai un sourire amusé à Ichigo qui tentait, comme Reno l'avait fait, de cerner la couleur de mes iris.

-T'as d'beaux yeux, tu sais ? me lança-t-il avec une voix faussement dragueuse.

-Je sais, je sais, répondis-je d'un ton tout aussi faussement crâne.

Nous éclatâmes d'un rire que nous eûmes du mal à réprimer et Tseng se retourna pour nous lancer un regard noir.

-Vivement qu'il redevienne comme avant, soupirai-je.

-Ouaip, il est tout bonnement insupportable comme ça…

-Il m'a dit que sa mère était morte, chuchotai-je. Ça l'a fait déprimer comme pas possible, il n'avait même plus envie de se battre pour vivre et je l'ai sorti de là à grand peine, mais je crois qu'il a pas encore achevé son deuil…

-Et comment…! Selon nos traditions, il devrait déjà être retourné à Utai pour saluer sa mère, mais j'imagine que c'est pas simple quand on est Turk, et que sa terre natale est en guerre contre la Shin-Ra…

-Mmh… J'espère juste qu'il ne fera pas de conneries…

Tigre s'arrêta soudainement, se baissa et ramassa quelque chose par terre.

-On dirait un crochet de serrurier… Il y a une porte ici, vous pensez que…?

Je m'approchai et examinai ladite porte.

-Tseng, je crois que le gosse a trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant…

Il s'approcha d'un pas quelque peu traînant et jeta un coup d'œil à la serrure.

-En effet, lâcha-t-il. Il y a des chances pour que ce crétin de rouquin soit passé par là, je reconnais bien là ses manières de procéder. Il n'a même pas fait attention à son crochet…

-Soit pas de mauvaise fois, Tseng, tenta Ichigo. Reno n'est pas si imbécile que ça et il ne s'appelle pas Renard pour rien…

Tseng secoua la tête et se plaqua une main sur les yeux.

-Désolé, je suis pas dans mon état normal… Allez, on y va…

Il ouvrit la porte et nous nous retrouvâmes bientôt dans un couloir obscur. Après quelques instants, une porte nous barra le chemin. Tseng appuya sur la poignée et sembla presque surpris que la porte s'ouvre.

-C'est presque trop facile, murmura-t-il.

La pièce dans laquelle nous nous trouvions avait dû faire office de cuisine et donnait sur une autre pièce avec une table, deux chaises et un lit défait pour seul mobilier. Tseng nous ordonna rapidement d'examiner soigneusement les lieux à la recherche d'indices et nous commençâmes nos investigations. Je retournai dans la cuisine et ouvrit les placard pour découvrir avec un certain dépit qu'ils étaient pour la plupart vides. Je finis par tomber sur un sachet contenant à peine dix grammes de riz, une batterie de casseroles puis… une boîte. Je l'ouvris et en sortit le contenu que je m'empressai de montrer aux autres.

-Les fringues de Reno ! s'exclama Ichigo.

-Et ses armes et sa materia, ajoutai-je.

-Mmh, j'ai l'impression qu'on va le retrouver dans un drôle d'état, soupira Tseng. Quel crétin, il n'aurait jamais dû partir seul. Ce qui fait la force des Turks c'est surtout notre unité…

-Notre unité…, répétai-je en lui lançant un regard significatif.

-Nos disputes n'ont jusqu'à présent pas porté de réels préjudices à nos missions, me rétorqua Tseng.

Il détourna les yeux et se figea.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

Il se dirigea vers un mur et s'accroupit. Tigre le rejoignit rapidement et je suivi avec Ichigo.

-Une mèche de cheveux du rouquin, commenta l'inspecteur. Il a voulut jouer au petit Poucet ?

-Je n'sais pas mais il doit y avoir moyen de passer par ici, il doit y avoir une porte dérobée à cet endroit.

Tigre toqua contre le mur.

-Ouais, ça sonne creux… Mais comment on est sensés ouvrir ?

Je toquai à mon tour contre le mur.

-J'ai bien une solution…, lançai-je.

**NdVixen :** J'ai faillit devoir réécrire la scène entre Reno et Kate étant donné que je l'ai écrite d'une seule traite et que mon ordi à planté après deux heures du matin. J'ai juste trouvé le courage de récupérer le document. Franchement, je commence à croire que cette machine devient paresseuse, ou alors elle s'inquiète pour ma scolarité et veut m'empêcher de me coucher trop tard pour que je ne manque pas de sommeil. rires, je déraille moi aussi. L'auteur va devenir cinglé avant la fin de la fic, d'autant plus qu'il ne peut même plus faire de sauvegarde sur disquette, le lecteur semblant avoir rendu l'âme…--°

A part ces futilités, que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? Du passage entre le rouquin et le noir ? entre le rouquin et la brunette ? Je ne me sent pas pleinement satisfait : les scènes chaudes faudrait pas en abuser (non ?), une partie de moi trouve qu'il n'y avait pas assez de sang et que ça devient gnangnan, et une autre commence à se demander si on ne devrait pas réécrire quelques points du scénario (qui a déjà été rédigé, je n'écris pas complètement au fil du clavier, on sait quand même où on va et avec une certaine exactitude).   
Et vous, vous en pensez quoi ?


	17. Revenge

**Warning :** violence, yaoi (male/male pairing), sexe (PG-13NC-17)****

**Chapitre 17 :** Revenge

Je n'avais pas été coopératif avec Kate. Et j'étais incapable de dire si je le regrettais ou non. Je me sentais pitoyable. Un gosse de seize ans qui avait voulut jouer au héros et s'était complètement fourvoyé. Les héros n'existent pas à par dans les histoires pour endormir les gosses. J'avais passé l'âge, non ?

-Tu ne devrais pas t'entêter…

-Au point où j'en suis, faire demi-tour n'aurait plus aucun sens. J'ai dépassé le point de non-retour depuis un moment je crois…

Oui. J'étais pitoyable…

°°°

-Une solution ? répéta Tigre.

-Écartez-vous, ordonnai-je en me reculant.

Ils s'exécutèrent et Tseng me fit une révérence ironique comme pour me céder le passage. Je pris une course d'élan et fonçai sur la porte que je défonçai sans problème. J'eu droit aux « WAOW… » impressionnés d'Ichigo et Tigre. Tseng, lui, m'avait déjà vu à l'œuvre et ne s'étonnait plus de rien quant à mes prouesses.

-On y va ? les intimai-je.

Tseng hocha la tête et entra dans le passage, suivi de près par Tigre. Je me disais que le garçon jouait avec le feu à rester si près de l'utaien alors qu'il était dans cet état. Et à jouer avec le feu, il s'y brûla. Il passa en tête et Tseng n'eut pas le temps de le prévenir quand il repéra un laser au raz du sol. Le faisceau dut être coupé par une cheville de Tigre et Tseng se déchaîna.

-Imbécile ! As-tu idée de ce que tu viens de faire !

-Je…

-La ferme ! Tu te crois plus malin que les autres parce que tu es un tireur d'élite doté d'une excellente vue, mais t'as pas été fichu de remarquer ce détecteur laser et de l'éviter !

Il enflamma la joue gauche de Tigre d'une gifle monumentale et retentissante, une de ces claques dont lui seul avait le secret.

-Tu n'es plus qu'un fardeau à ce stade de l'exploration. Vas donc retrouver ton fusil et ton toit et restes-y !

Tseng y allait trop fort… Tigre le défia du regard et Tseng lui gifla l'autre joue avec une puissance redoublée qui précipita le noir à terre.

-Petit crétin…

Ledit petit crétin se releva, adressa un « sale chien d'utaien » plein de hargne à Tseng et s'enfuit.

-T'y a été vraiment trop fort, Tseng…

-Rien à foutre, on avancera plus vite.

Et ce fut vrai. Il ne nous fallut pas longtemps pour arriver à une nouvelle porte après avoir évité quelques autres dispositifs de sécurité.

-Rude, à toi l'honneur…

J'enfonçai la porte et Tseng s'avança dans la pièce. Vide. Juste une porte ouverte d'où provenaient des râles de douleur. L'utaien nous fit signe d'attendre et s'avança prudemment.

°°°

Ça faisait peur à voir. Le rouquin était salement amoché, une fois encore. Il gisait sur le sol, incapable de bouger. Non loin de lui, il y avait une table. Et sur la table, un couteau ensanglanté et un fer à souder refroidissant doucement.

-Reste pas… planté là… comme un piquet, gémit Reno. Balance-moi… un putain de sort de Soin…!

Je lui en lançai même plusieurs d'affilée et vérifiai qu'il ne restait plus de plaie ouverte avant de lui donner ses fringues, ses armes et sa materia. Il s'habilla en vitesse en me relatant en quelques mots ce qu'il s'était passé. Il avait suivi Kate, elle l'avait piégé et décidé d'en faire son otage, mais il n'avait pas été très coopératif. Sa peau garderai encore un moment les cicatrices dues aux taillades et aux brûlures. Cette fille n'y était pas allée de main morte avec lui…

-Je crois qu'on est quittes…, murmurai-je.

-Quittes ?

-Tu m'as sauvé de William, je t'ai sauvé de Kate…

Il eut un sourire un peu ironique mais hésita un instant à parler.

-En attendant, elle a filé. Son système de détection vous a repéré. Mais je crois qu'on peut encore la rattraper, alors… tu m'excuseras…

°°°

Je passai dans une autre pièce depuis laquelle je gagnai un couloir, tout aussi droit que les précédents, ce qui me permettait de courir plus vite. Je me fichais totalement de savoir si les autres couraient derrière moi où non. Je m'étais juste promis de ne plus me faire avoir et de me venger de cette fille. Au bout du couloir, il y avait un escalier métallique en colimaçon. Je m'arrêtai un instant pour tendre l'oreille. Il y avait quelqu'un en train de descendre plus bas. Cette fois, elle ne m'échapperait pas. Je m'élançai à toute vitesse dans l'escalier, sautant les marches pour aller plus vite, ne me souciant que fort peu du boucan que je faisais. Kate dut accélérer elle aussi car le bruit s'intensifia. Ça descendait, ça tournait, ça tournait encore et toujours et ma tête commençait à tourner elle aussi. Je lançai des coups d'œil à droite et à gauche, fixant des points imaginaires sur les murs et je recommençai à y voir clair. Après un peu plus de cinq minutes à dévaler l'escalier, j'en vis enfin la fin. Je fut d'abord aveuglé par la lumière du jour et il me fallut un moment pour m'y réhabituer après tout ce temps passé dans l'obscurité. Je commençai par me prendre un mur de plein fouet. Je n'avais même pas remarqué que la ruelle dans laquelle j'avais débouché tournait… Je me remis à courir et arrivai bientôt dans une rue bien plus large où se trouvaient principalement des boutiques de souvenirs. J'étais dans le Junon du Dessous. J'entraperçu Kate un peu plus loin devant moi et me relançai à sa poursuite. Elle avait tout de même un avantage sur moi : des lunettes de soleil. Nous gagnâmes la sortie de la ville puis l'embarcadère et elle se jeta dans un petit bateau à moteur sans même se soucier de l'hypothétique autorisation de son propriétaire. Je dégainai mon Outsider, visai le moteur et pressai la détente à plusieurs reprises, plus précisément jusqu'à ce que la déflagration engendrée par l'explosion du moteur souffle l'embarcation. Je plaçai une main en visière au dessus de mes yeux et scrutai les flots. Parmi les décombres flottants, j'aperçut Kate, toujours en vie. Elle avait dû sauter avant l'explosion… J'échappai un juron et me jetai à l'eau, nageant vers elle le plus rapidement possible. Elle essayait de regagner la plage, mais j'en était plus proche et il ne me fut pas difficile de lui couper la route. Nous n'étions plus qu'à une bonne dizaine mètres de la plage et nous avions presque pied par endroits.

-C'est ici que tout va s'arrêter pour toi…, sifflai-je.

-Je n'en suis pas sûre, rétorqua-t-elle.

Elle prit une légère inspiration et plongea. Je la repérai filant toujours vers la plage et m'empressai de nager à sa suite. Dès que nous le pûmes, nous nous remîmes à courir, pataugeant dans l'eau salée aussi vite que nous le pouvions, tentant de ne pas nous enliser trop dans le sable fin. Enfin, je la rattrapai, me jetai sur elle et la plaquai au sol. Elle continua à se battre… comme une vraie tigresse. Je frappait, elle ripostait… mais nous restions à forces égales. Je levai les yeux vers le Junon du Dessous, non loin de nous et vis Rude, Tseng et Ichigo courant vers moi. Kate en profita pour me coller une bonne droite et un puissant coup de genou au bas du ventre qui lui permit de se dégager de moi. Elle courut sur quelques mètres puis un coup de feu retentit et elle s'écroula. Elle venait de recevoir une balle dans le genou gauche. J'étais bien incapable de dire d'où était parti le coup de feu. Elle se remit tout de même debout, mais n'eut pas le temps de faire trois pas qu'une balle se logea dans son genou droit et elle s'écroula à nouveau. Nous nous précipitâmes tous vers elle et Rude se prit de plein fouet le flingue qu'elle venait de lui jeter à la gueule. S'il n'avait pas pris l'eau, elle nous aurait sans doute tiré dessus… J'étais furieux. J'arrivai premier à ses côtés et déchaînai ma colère en la rouant de coups de pieds jusqu'à ce que deux mains se posent sur mes épaules.

-Calme-toi, Reno…

-Non, je ne me calme pas, Tseng ! lui hurlai-je. T'as pas idée de ce que j'ai subit à cause de cette salope !

Ichigo s'occupait de Rude. J'étais seul face à l'utaien qui voulait visiblement m'empêcher de tuer Kate. Je n'avais pas besoin de réfléchir davantage. Je lui décochai mon poing en pleine figure avec assez de force pour qu'il en tombe à la renverse.

-Reno !

Je lui jetai un regard significatif et emplit de quelque chose dépassant la fureur. Il eut un mouvement de recul et dégaina le kunai qu'il avait l'habitude de porter autour du cou, prêt à se défendre efficacement contre moi.

-Hé… Je me souviens de ça… C'est avec ce kunai que tu as tué William… Quelle bonne idée…!

Je ne lui laissai pas le temps d'en placer une et lui arrachai l'arme des mains avec une rapidité fulgurante avant de le planter au bas de la gorge de Kate, lui arrachant un hurlement de douleur. Je me penchai à son oreille pour lui chuchoter quelques mots.

-Un ami m'a dit qu'on pouvait désirer sans aimer, c'est vrai, c'était agréable l'autre soir, mais je n'aurai pas le moindre remord à te tuer…

-Crétin… Toi aussi tu vas crever…

Je sentis une lame s'enfoncer dans mon ventre. Je m'empressai d'abattre le kunai sur la main droite de Kathy pour lui faire lâcher son couteau puis me redressai, la fixant une dernière fois.

-Je t'avais dit que tout allait s'arrêter pour toi… Tout. Ici. Et maintenant.

Et sur ces mots, je l'écorchai vive. Je me relevai et retirai le couteau encore planté en moi puis me lançai un sort de Soin. Je me tournai vers Tseng et lui rendit son kunai en gardant les yeux baissés.

-Je suis désolé… J'étais comme possédé par ce besoin de vengeance…

-Hum… ça va, je te pardonne pour cette fois, je sais ce que c'est…

Je m'approchai du corps de Kathy et l'examinai un court instant.

-Et si je gardai un souvenir d'elle ?

Je retirai mes lunettes d'aviateur et les rangeai dans la poche intérieure de ma veste puis me baissai vers elle et lui retirai ses lunettes de soleil. J'essuyai les quelques gouttelettes de sang maculant les verres et leur accordait un regard un peu plus attentif. Des lunettes, noires, assez sobres, plutôt classes et dont les branches étaient reliées par un élastique que l'on pouvait facilement retirer. Je les mis sur mon nez pour vérifier qu'elles filtraient bien les rayons du soleil puis les remontai sur mon front.

-Alors ? J'ai la classe ? demandai-je à Tseng.

-Disons que ça te va plutôt bien…

Tseng lança un sort de Soin au corps de Kate pour refermer les plaies et empêcher le sang de continuer à couler puis lança un regard significatif à Rude qui venait de nous rejoindre avec Ichigo.

-C'est toi le plus fort…, le vanta l'utaien avec un grand sourire très faussement sincère.

Rude secoua la tête et attrapa le cadavre qu'il chargea sur ses épaules.

-Elle s'est prise deux balles dans les genoux, mais je ne sais pas d'où les coups sont partis, lançai-je alors qu'on regagnai le Junon du Dessous.

-Je crois que je sais, me répondit Ichigo.

Il m'indiqua l'escalier menant aux rues de Junon. Tigre y était assis, son fusil sur l'épaule. Je risquai un coup d'œil vers Tseng. Il avait à nouveau perdu le sourire qu'il avait réussit à esquisser quelques instants plus tôt. A présent j'en étais certain, il avait quelque chose contre Tigre. Je le rejoignit rapidement.

-C'est toi qui a snipé Kate, hein ? lançai-je.

Il hocha la tête.

-C'est vraiment sympa de ta part, d'autant plus que tu l'as juste immobilisée. Si t'avais pas fait ça, je crois que Tseng l'aurait achevée sur le champ avec un kunai ou un shuriken…

-Je me suis douté que tu voudrais la tuer de tes propres mains, c'est bien ton genre j'ai l'impression. Accomplir toi-même tes vengeances…

-On se connaît juste depuis hier et tu m'as déjà bien cerné on dirait…, murmurai-je.

Il eut un sourire et fixa un instant son regard dans le mien puis regarda derrière moi. Je n'avais pas besoin de me retourner pour deviner que les autres arrivaient. Nous arrêtâmes donc là notre discussion et nous prîmes tous l'ascenseur pour le Junon du Dessus.

°°°

Je fixai distraitement le plafond. J'étais couché en travers du lit dépliable. La place de Reno était vide ce soir. Et elle le resterait. Rude entra dans la pièce et s'assit à côté de moi. Il fallut un moment avant qu'il brise le silence.

-Le gamin est…?

-Il est partit faire un tour avec Ichigo et Tigre. Il a dit qu'il ne rentrerait sans doute pas.

Il y eut un instant de silence.

-Tu as l'air triste, remarqua Rude.

-Mon lit est plus petit, je ne suis pas habitué à avoir tout cet espace… ça fait drôle quand Reno n'est pas là. Et ça va être la deuxième nuit de suite. Je dis pas que je le regrette… mais…

Je me tut et il y eu à nouveau un flottement silencieux.

-Jure-moi que tu ne lui répétera jamais ce que je vais te dire…

-Je le jure.

-Reno est un crétin, mais au fond je l'aime bien. Et t'avais raison, on s'ennuie quand il n'est pas là. Avant qu'il arrive, on n'avait pas l'impression de s'ennuyer parce qu'on ne savait pas encore ce que ça faisait d'avoir un zèbre pareil dans l'équipe, mais maintenant… on voit tout de suite la différence. Il commence même à me manquer…

Encore un moment de flottement.

-Je crois avoir compris ce que tu as contre Tigre, déclara Rude. Mais il y a une chose que j'aimerais savoir… qu'est-ce que tu as chuchoté à Tigre quand Reno a pris sa défense ?

J'hésitait un peu à répondre. J'avais un peu honte de ce que j'avais fait.

-Je lui ai fait part de la Rumeur…, avouai-je. Je voulais leur jouer une sale blague. Je me sens un peu minable…

-Un si mauvais tour que ça ? s'intéressa Rude.

-Ouais… Quelque chose de vraiment dégueulasse. Quand j'ai vu Tigre, j'ai remarqué quelque chose dans son regard. Il a un regard charmeur, séducteur, et ce envers tout le monde… Alors… Quand j'ai vu que Reno prenait sa défense, je lui ai dit que le rouquin était peut-être homo. Pour voir.

-J'ai honte pour toi…

Je n'osais plus rien dire.

-Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que c'est principalement de ta faute si tu supportes mal Tigre. Parce que ce n'est pas Tigre que tu ne supportes pas, mais le fait qu'il se soit si vite lié d'amitié avec le rouquin. Rien ne m'échappe. Quand Reno est entré dans les Turks, vous ne vous aimiez pas. Après, vous avez continué à faire semblant de vous détester parce que vous avez appris à vous connaître mais que vous étiez trop orgueilleux pour faire la paix. C'est con.

-Ouais… en effet… c'est con. Et je suis pas près de faire la paix avec le rouquin. Il refusera pour continuer à m'emmerder. Et moi je refuserai pour continuer à le traiter comme un chien.

-Vous êtes mignons…

°°°

-Désolé les gosses, mais je vous déconseille fortement de toucher à une goutte d'alcool de plus… Vous êtes déjà bien ivres…, nous avertit Ichigo.

-Mmh… J'ai les idées plus claires pourtant, répondis-je.

-Lèves-toi et marche, pour voir…, m'intima l'inspecteur.

Je repoussai ma chaise et me levai puis commençai à marcher. J'allais parfaitement droit sur moins d'une dizaine de pas après quoi je faisais de brusques écarts comme si je trébuchais. Peut-être parce que je n'arrivais pas à plier les jambes… Je revins m'asseoir en zigzaguant légèrement. J'avais l'impression que mes muscles avaient été remplacés par du coton.

-Tu vois, t'es ivre, me força à admettre Ichigo.

-J'ai pris que quatre verres d'alcool pourtant…

-Je crois que j'irai pas plus loin, décida Tigre. J'ai pas envie de me payer une cuite ce soir…

-Ouais, t'as raison…hips, moi non plus… hips…

Et zut. J'avais le hoquet en plus…

-Dis « mizushi », me lança Ichigo.

-Hein ? hips…

-« mizushi », allez, dis-le.

-Je vois pas hips pourquoi… Mais bon, s'hips ça peut te hips faire plais'hips… « mizushi ». Voilà, je l'ai dit… Et après ?

-T'as plus le hoquet, maintenant…

Je fronçai les sourcils.

-C'est vrai… Comment ça se fait ?

-Aucune idée, répondit Ichigo. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que quand t'as le hoquet, il suffit de dire mizushi pour s'en débarrasser. Jusqu'à présent, ça a marché pour tous les gens que j'ai rencontrés, que ce soit à Utai ou ailleurs.

-On retiendra…

Nous ne tardâmes plus trop et Ichigo nous raccompagna jusqu'à l'immeuble où Tigre et moi logions pour être sûr qu'il ne nous arrive rien en route puis nous laissa et regagna son hôtel.

-Tu veux que je te raconte quelque chose de drôle ? lançai-je.

-Vas-y…

-T'étais là quand y a eu la panne du système électrique général de l'immeuble ?

-Oui, pourquoi ?

-Et bien c'est moi qui l'ai créée…

Et je lui racontai l'histoire. Il éclata de rire et nous dûmes nous arrêter pour reprendre notre souffle. Légèrement ivres, on se marrait pour n'importe quoi. Mais j'étais encore bien conscient de ce que je faisais ou disais. Nous prîmes l'ascenseur et descendîmes à son étage. Je l'accompagnai jusqu'à sa porte en riant avec lui et il me proposa d'entrer. J'acceptai.

-En plus… Faut que je te rende ce truc que tu m'as filé…

Il plongea une main dans une de ses poches et en ressorti la bille noire translucide que je lui avait confiée avant de me lancer à la poursuite de Kate. Je la rangeai aussitôt et relevai les yeux vers lui. Il me fixai depuis un moment déjà. On m'avait évoqué le Canyon Cosmo comme un paradis, mais j'hésitais à dire si Tigre tenait plutôt de l'ange ou plutôt du démon…

-Tu m'excuseras, mais les uniformes, je les quitte dès que je peux… Fais comme chez toi surtout, m'enjoignit-il en se dirigeant vers sa chambre pour aller se changer.

-Vaut peut-être mieux pas que je fasse exactement comme chez moi sans quoi ça va vite être le bordel…

Il revint rapidement, sobrement vêtu d'un jean et d'une chemise à manches courtes. Moi-même, j'avais retiré ma veste. Je me demandais si c'était une bonne chose ou non.

-Tu voudrais pas me parler du Canyon Cosmo ? lui demandai-je.

Il me fit signe de le suivre dans sa chambre. Ce n'était pas une grande pièce et son lit occupait la majeure partie de la pièce. Il y avait tout juste la place pour circuler entre les placard et la petite table lui servant visiblement de bureau. Je m'assis sur le lit et il prit place à mes côtés après avoir attrapé un album photo.

-Les images parlent d'elles-mêmes…

Sur la première photo, on pouvait voir un observatoire gigantesque. Celui du vieux Bugen Hagen, me précisa Tigre. Les photos suivantes montraient différents lieux du Canyon et des gens y vivant. Tigre m'expliqua que tous les savants s'y réunissant avaient pour but de participer à la rédaction de thèses traitant de divers phénomènes tournant autour de la Planète et de la vie. L'endroit était beau…

-Tu as de la chance d'avoir grandi dans un tel endroit…

-Hum… C'est vrai…

Il me fixait à nouveau. Je réfléchissais à toute allure. Il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir abandonné l'idée de me sauter. Mais moi ? Qu'est-ce que je voulais ? Il m'intriguait. Il avait quelque chose d'exotique. D'attirant. Mais… Mes réflexions ne purent aller plus loin. Il avait posé ses lèvres contre les miennes. Je m'enflammais. Je ne comprenais pas. Il passa sa langue sur mes lèvres et je le laissai s'immiscer dans ma bouche. Ce n'était pas désagréable. Ça n'avait rien de si étrange en fait… Lui ou une fille, jusque là, c'était pareil…

-Alors… Reno…?

-Ça va faire mal…?

-Faut voir…

_Oh, tu parles d'une réponse…! _

-…Ça dépend pour qui…

Il passa derrière moi et je sentis bientôt son souffle brûler ma nuque.

-Le tout, c'est la douceur, murmura-t-il à mon oreille tout en entreprenant de déboutonner ma chemise.

Il dénuda mes épaules puis mes bras avant de me débarrasser complètement de ma chemise. Une de ses mains descendit le long de mon ventre jusqu'à mon entrejambe. Je rejetai la tête en arrière en échappant un gémissement et il s'affaira à ouvrir ma ceinture puis mon pantalon. Je retirai mes chaussures et mes chaussettes du bout des pieds, présageant la suite. Et je songeai à un détail.

-Et toi alors ? Tu ne te déshabilles pas ?

Il parut surpris et j'en profitai pour me retourner et le plaquer sur le lit. Je l'embrassai tout en déboutonnant sa chemise d'une main. Je passai mes doigts sur son torse dénudé, le couvrant de frissons, puis m'activai à lui ôter son jean. Mon pantalon ne tarda pas à rejoindre à son tour le tas que commençaient à former nos fringues au pied du lit. Et nos sous-vêtements ne mirent plus long feu pour se joindre aux autres.

-Nous sommes à présent sur un pied d'égalité, murmurai-je.

-Dis-toi que ça ne durera pas éternellement…

Sur ces mots il me plaqua sur le lit comme je l'avais fait pour lui et commença à caresser mon corps, à lécher la peau de mon cou et de mes épaules, voir à la mordiller ou à la sucer de temps à autres. C'était… agréable… érotique… sensuel… Je ne restais pas passif non plus, lui rendant caresse sur caresse et plus si affinités. …C'était parti pour une nouvelle nuit de luxure… Tigre me faisait part de son expérience en l'exerçant sur moi. Je me demandais combien de temps je tiendrai à ce rythme… Il avait de l'énergie sexuelle à revendre…

-Où t'as appris tout ça…? lui demandai-je entre deux soupirs.

-Principalement à Costa… J'ai dû gagner un peu de fric pour me payer la traversée la mer.

Je préférais ne même pas essayer d'imaginer quel genre de travail avait put lui apporter cette expérience… Il me préparait mentalement tant que physiquement à la suite et je lui en était gré, mais je songeais également qu'on se cassait moins la tête avec les filles et qu'il faudrait que je sois réellement amoureux d'un homme pour mener une vie sexuelle aussi active avec lui qu'avec les petites amies que j'avais put avoir (et comptais avoir)… Pas que ce soit désagréable, non. Juste, plus contraignant, sans compter le « matériel » (genre lubrifiant). Enfin… c'était… différent… Tigre me pénétra avec douceur et le plaisir finit par l'emporter sur la douleur (et encore, le mot était faible...). J'échappai encore des soupirs et gémissements de plaisir tandis qu'il allait et venait en moi, continuant à me caresser pour distraire mon esprit, nous portant tout deux vers l'extase, le summum du plaisir sexuel… Finalement... ...J'avais aimé ça… Et à mon tour je lui fit l'amour. C'était nouveau… Différent. Agréable. Différent. …Sensuel… …Différent.

°°°

Je lançai un regard en coin à Reno.

-Alors ? C'était bien hier soir ?

Il sursauta à ma question.

-Quoi...!

-Hier soir, tu es sorti avec Tigre… …et Ichigo, non ?

J'avais fait exprès de marquer un temps d'arrêt pour voir sa réaction.

-Euh, oui, oui… Avec Tigre et Ichigo… C'était très bien, Tigre et moi étions un peu ivres, mais c'était bien…

J'esquissai un sourire moqueur.

-Reno…

-Quoi encore ?

-Tu devrais peut-être te découvrir un peu… enfin, je ne sais pas… mais tu es tout rouge… Tu as chaud ?

Il baissa les yeux et détourna son regard.

-Tais-toi, Tseng…, gémit-il.

-T'as pas l'air bien… t'as passé une mauvaise nuit ?

-La ferme…

-On dirait que tu manques de sommeil…, m'entêtai-je.

-Arrêtes… Arrêtes de tourner autour du pot et dis les choses comme tu les penses au lieu de faire des sous-entendus…

Je gardai un instant le silence.

-Si t'as couché avec Tigre j'espère au moins que c'est parce que tu en avais envie et non à cause de la stupide idée que j'ai eue de vous pousser à le faire…

Il se figea et tourna lentement son regard vers moi.

-TU-AS-FAIS-QUOI !

**NdVixen :** « mizushi », prononcé bien à la française, ça arrête vraiment le hoquet ! Des amies ont découvert ça et depuis j'y ai toujours recourt ! (en fait c'est, m'a-t-on dit, le nom d'une attaque tirée de Samurai Deeper Kyo mais je ne lis pas ce manga). Bon, ce chapitre… yaoi, lime, lemon. L'auteur était crevé lors de l'écriture (la vitesse de frappe était considérablement réduite et le texte truffé de fautes aberrantes… il doit en rester d'ailleurs). Voilà, que dire d'autre… Reno a enfin ses lunettes. J'ai fait un mixte entre celle qu'il a dans FFVII, FFVII:BC et FFVII:AC. Bon, la suite devrait être un peu plus axée délires voir delirium tremens… Quoi qu'il en soit... R&R !

PS : vous avez vu les warnings, hein ? alors pas le droit de venir vous plaindre si ça vous a choqué ! vous étiez amplement prévenus ! (oui, je ne suis toujours pas remis de ma suspension temporaire...> #)


	18. As Drunk as Drunk Could Be

**Warning :** none

**Chapitre 18 :** As Drunk as Drunk Could Be

J'avais vraiment cru que le rouquin allait égorger le chef. Je fus forcé d'assommer ce fou furieux pour le calmer une bonne fois pour toutes.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? demandai-je à Tseng.

-La vérité… Je lui ai avoué ce que j'avais fait… Il ne l'a pas bien pris…

-Entre nous, je le comprend un peu… Pauvre gosse…

Je me retint d'ajouter « si ça se répandait, la Rumeur ne le lâcherait plus jamais et il pourrait avoir de sérieux problèmes… » de peur de donner des idées à l'utaien. Il s'approcha du corps de Reno, étendu sur la moquette. Le rouquin saignait un peu de la bouche.

-T'y es allé fort, Rude…

-Si tu préférais finir égorgé…

-Tout de même…

Il soupira et murmura quelque chose ressemblant à « mais quel crétin je fais » puis attrapa Reno pour l'allonger sur le lit dépliable du salon.

-Il va rester dans les vapes encore longtemps ?

-Aucune idée, répondis-je.

Il soupira à nouveau, quitta la pièce pour revenir rapidement avec un gant de toilette humide et une materia Restaurer. Il lança un sort au rouquin pour effacer les ecchymoses que je lui avais faites, essuya le sang ayant coulé de ses lèvres à son cou puis posa le gant de toilette sur son front.

-Je crois que je vais sortir un peu…

Sur ces mots, il se dirigea vers la porte et me laissa seul avec le petit. Il régnait dans l'appartement un silence de mort. Ça avait quelque chose d'oppressant. Au bout de cinq minutes, je finis par me lever pour aller mettre le CD que Reno m'avait offert, histoire de donner l'impression d'un peu de vie…

°°°

Je me sentais lamentable… Je m'assis au comptoir du bar et restait un moment immobile à broyer du noir.

-Qu'est-ce que je vous sers ? me demanda le barman.

-Je sais pas mais quelque chose qui puisse me filer la cuite de ma vie…, répondis-je d'un ton morne.

-Sers-lui un sirop de grenadine et mets ça sur ma note ! ordonna quelqu'un dont je n'eu aucun mal à reconnaître la voix.

Il s'assit à côté de moi et je tournai mon regard vers lui. La première chose que je notai fut son nouvel uniforme. Noir. De la tête aux pieds. Bottes noires. Pantalon noir. Trench-coat noir à épaulettes métalliques, très classe, contrastant ferme avec ses cheveux d'argent. Il acheva sa bière et plongea son regard dans le mien.

-Alors, Tseng ? Qu'est-ce qui va pas pour que tu fasses cette tête d'enterrement.

-Hum… Moi-même je ne sais pas trop… Mais toi, Seph… Y'a du nouveau de ton côté, on dirait…

-En effet… C'est Général Sephiroth, maintenant.

Ça faisait drôle d'entendre ça, mais je trouvais que ça sonnait plutôt bien…

-Félicitations… J'aurais voulu pouvoir être plus joyeux pour dire ça, mais… Sincères félicitations, général Sephiroth…

Il eut un léger sourire. Le barman déposa mon sirop de grenadine sur le comptoir. Je fixai distraitement le liquide rouge dans le verre. Rouge… Ce mot, ça me faisait penser au rouquin et aux yeux de Tigre.

-Hé ho, Tseng ! Allô la Lune, ici la Terre ! Tu m'entends ?

Je sursautai légèrement et adressai un sourire désolé à Sephiroth.

-Allez, raconte un peu ce qui n'va pas… Y'a forcément quelque chose…

-Alors commençons par le commencement… Selon nos coutumes, à Utai, on doit se rendre au chevet des proches mourants ou défunts pour leur dire adieu, et ce quoi qu'il advienne… Ma mère est morte et je devrais déjà avoir été lui rendre ce dernier hommage… J'ai honte.

Il resta un instant silencieux, semblant réfléchir.

-T'as peur de perdre ton poste, c'est ça ? Je comprends, en pleine guerre, c'est vrai que c'est pas facile d'aller à Utai pour ce genre de choses… Mais je pourrais peut-être m'arranger pour qu'un Turk où deux m'accompagnent quand je serai envoyé sur le terrain… Qu'est-ce que t'en dis ?

-Tu vas aller te battre ! m'étranglai-je.

-Et oui, c'est la guerre et je ne suis pas dans le SOLDAT pour décorer le paysage… Mais pour ma proposition…?

J'analysai rapidement la situation. Je pourrais bien feindre d'avoir été enlevé par les troupes utaiennes… et regagner la ville d'Asangyô par mes propres moyens…

-Mmh… ça me semble intéressant… Tu me couvrirais ?

-On est amis, non ?

-Hum, ouais, t'as raison… Et c'est bien d'avoir des amis comme toi…

-Merci, je te retourne le compliment. A part ça, comment vont tes collègues ? L'armoire à glace est toujours aussi muette ? Et le rouquin ? La Rumeur court toujours ?

-On peut dire ça comme ça… Y'a pas grand chose à dire sur Rude, il est toujours égal à lui-même, et Reno… J'ai pas trop envie d'en parler. Ça te dirait qu'on continue cette discussion en marchant un peu…?

-Finis ta grenadine, je règle la note et on y va.

Nous passâmes dans divers magasins de la ville, comparant les armes, les armures, les accessoires, la materia… tout en discutant, de tout, de rien, de la pluie et du beau temps somme toute.

-Ah… Cette chaleur est presque infernale…

-On est à une latitude presque symétrique à celle de Costa Del Sol par rapport à l'équateur, en plein mois d'Août et tu es fringué en noir, lui fis-je remarquer. Au fait, comment se fait-il que votre voyage scolaire se soit déroulé au beau milieu des vacances d'été ?

-Ah ça… Tout simplement pour assister au festival des forgerons et laisser le temps à l'éleveur de chocobos d'en attraper suffisamment pour tout le monde. Ça plus le dressage, ça lui prenait pas mal de temps. Au début de l'année, je pensais qu'Aztariel n'était qu'une jeunette incompétente, mais j'ai pas tardé à changer d'avis. Franchement, comme prof, elle assure… Tant que j'y suis, maintenant, tu peux bien me dire si elle assure aussi au lit ?

Je lançai un regard noir à Sephiroth et il éclata de rire.

-Allez, je blaguais ! Fais pas cette tête là ! Moi, honnêtement, aucune fille ne m'a encore jamais réellement intéressé. J'ai bien eu des aventures par-ci par-là, mais c'était plus pour le sexe qu'autre chose… Ah, les filles de notre âge sont ennuyantes… Tu n'trouves pas ?

-Je ne sais pas. J'ai pas eu de relation sérieuse depuis que j'ai quitté Utai. J'avais une amie là-bas. Izako. Je crois bien avoir été réellement amoureux d'elle durant des années. Si j'étais pas parti, je crois qu'on se serait mariés. Ça arrangeait assez nos familles.

-Wow, j'ai du mal à t'imaginer à la fois Turk et marié. C'est compatible ça ?

-Pas vraiment, non. Enfin, je ne pense pas. T'imagine les scènes de ménages ?

Il réfléchit un instant puis éclata d'un grand rire.

-Hahahaha… Désolé, je m'imaginais ça. Sérieusement au départ, mais c'est parti en délire tout seul… Tu vois, genre, tu rentres chez toi les vêtements tâchés de sang et ta femme t'engueule parce que ton métier est immoral… et qu'en plus tes fringues sont toujours couvertes de sang, que c'est elle qui doit les laver, à l'eau froide bien sûr, pour faire partir les traces, et qu'en plus, elle n'a plus de détachant pour elle quand elle a ses rè…

Je fis mine de toussoter.

-Sephiroth…

-Je déconnais, je déconnais…, sourit-il.

-Non mais sérieusement… J'ai dix-huit ans et demi et j'ai pas eu de fleurts ; excepté celui avec Aztariel ; depuis mes quatorze ans. T'en penses quoi toi ?

-T'es trop dévoué à ton boulot et l'amour ne t'intéresse pas, ou bien ce sont les filles qui ne t'intéressent pas et t'es homo mais t'as pas encore trouvé l'homme de tes rêves. Un type qui sort de l'adolescence et qui refuse de sortir avec les filles qui lui courent après, c'est quand même louche. Aztariel et Elena ne sont pas si mal que ça, franchement…

-C'est vrai, c'est vrai. Mais comme tu es le deuxième à me dire que je suis trop dévoué à mon boulot, je pencherai donc pour cette théorie là.

-Qui était le premier ? me demanda Seph du tac au tac.

-Reno. « Un pro n'est pas quelqu'un qui se sacrifie pour son travail, ça, c'est un imbécile ». Il m'a dit que c'est pour ça qu'il me traitait d'« imbécile d'utaien ».

-Hahahaha… Il a une bonne philosophie ce rouquin. Personnellement, je crois pas être un imbécile de ce genre. Je suis très dévoué au SOLDAT, mais c'est juste parce que je prends plaisir à manier le sabre et à me battre. Je me souviens encore parfaitement bien de ce combat contre cet espèce de loup bicéphale. L'extase… On s'est bien battus, je trouve… J'ai même été surpris par la Limite de Reno. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça.

-Moi non plus, avouai-je.

-Je crois qu'il doit être intéressant de se battre contre lui. Et contre toi aussi…

Il appuya son regard sur moi de façon significative.

-C'est… une proposition…?

Il hocha la tête.

-Écoute, Sephiroth… Je suis un Turk, je fais partie de l'élite de la Shin-Ra, et ce, parce que je suis à la fois bon stratège et bon assassin. Mais pour ce qui est du combat à la loyale… Je saurais me débrouiller, mais pas contre toi. On est pas du même niveau et jamais je ne me risquerai à t'affronter. Et je crois qu'il en va de même pour Reno. Honnêtement, je crois que tu lui fais peur…

-Je sais…, soupira-t-il. Les rares fois où j'ai rencontré son regard, il fixait mes iris et semblait complètement flippé. A cause de leur couleur Makô je suppose. Enfin, je suis habitué…

Il y avait cette question que je m'étais toujours posée…

-Sephiroth… Pourquoi tes yeux sont-ils ainsi ? Même tes cheveux sont délavés par la Makô…

Il détourna son regard.

-Hojo s'occupe personnellement de moi et je reçois plus d'injections de Makô que les autres soldats. Pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas…, murmura-t-il. Et je ne sais pas si je veux le savoir…

°°°

Je vidai mon verre d'un trait. Je sentais une étrange chaleur naître en moi tandis que l'alcool descendait dans mon estomac. Je n'aimais pas vraiment son goût, mais je me disais qu'à force de boire, je m'y habituerais. Je vidai un deuxième verre. J'avais l'impression d'être plus lucide sur le coup.

-Quelqu'un aurait une blague à la con ? demandai-je. C'est juste histoire de meubler le blanc.

-J'en ai une, mais elle est vraiment idiote…

J'intimai Ichigo d'un regard significatif.

-Alors c'est une femme qui promène ses chiens. Ce sont de grosses bêtes : des saint-bernard, vous voyez le genre. Et puis y'a un type qui s'approche d'elle, qui la regarde, puis regarde ses chiens, la regarde à nouveau... Alors elle lui demande « vous voulez caresser mes saint-bernard ? » et il lui répond « j'veux bien mais moi c'est Patrick ».

Nous explosâmes de rire et il nous fallut un moment pour nous calmer. L'alcool aidant, je riais pour un rien. Alors une blague pas drôle…

-C'est des cookies qui sont en train de cuir dans un four, commença Rude. Y'en a un qui dit « ouah, c'est chaud ici ! » et y'en a un autre qui fait « ah ! Un cookie qui parle ! ».

Et c'était repartit pour cinq minutes de rire non-stop. Je ne savais pas ce qui était le plus drôle : la blague pas drôle, ou le fait que Rude raconte une blague pas drôle.

-A ton tour, Reno, me lança Ichigo.

-Désolé, j'en ai aucune en stock… Je suis pas en état de chercher ça…

-Même moi j'en ai sorti une, m'intima Rude.

-Bon, attendez, je cherche… Hum. Qu'est-ce qui est jaune, qui vole et qui passe à travers les murs ?

Grand silence le temps que les autres réfléchissent puis donnent leur langues au chat.

-Super banane bien sûr…

Éclats de rire.

-Qu'est-ce qui est rouge, qui vole et qui s'écrase contre les murs ? poursuivis-je.

Nouveau silence.

-Une tomate qui se prend pour Super Banane…

_Avec l'alcool, la vie est plus drôle… _

-Woah, ça me revient maintenant… Tenez, qu'est-ce qui est blanc, qui tombe du ciel et qui fini par « ile » ?

-Je ne vois vraiment pas…, répondit Ichigo.

-Ben de la neige, imbécILE. Qu'est-ce qui est blanc, qui tombe du ciel et qui fini par « ire » ?

-Je donne ma langue au chat…

-De la neige, imbécile, je viens d'te l'dIRE.

-C'est un type qui veut faire du saut en parachute, commença Ichigo, mais au dernier moment, juste avant de sauter, il est prit d'un doute et se tourne vers le pilote : « et si mon parachute ne s'ouvre pas ? » « venez au magasin, on vous en donnera un autre ».

Et nous poursuivîmes nos digressions, arrosant allégrement la soirée. Au bout d'un moment, les choses commencèrent à devenir floues. Je me souviens de rires et d'une paire de claques. Après, c'est le trou noir.

°°°

Reno ne tarda pas à être complètement bourré. Il allait avoir la cuite joyeuse visiblement. Il se marrait pour un rien, commençait à nous sortir des blagues de plus en plus salaces et les sous-entendus les accompagnant.

-Allez, encore un tour ! lança-t-il à la serveuse.

Elle leva les yeux vers le ciel, semblant avoir pitié de cette pauvre petite chose à crinière rousse ayant déjà bien dépassé le seuil de l'ébriété. Elle nous apporta donc de nouvelles choppes et les déposa sur la table, mais au moment où elle voulut se redresser et s'éloigner, Reno la retint par la main.

-Vous êtes libre ce soir ? lui demanda-t-il, la voix éraillée par l'alcool.

-Pas pour vous en tout cas.

-Reno Redsly, jeune et bien foutu… bien friqué aussi…

-Désolée mais je suis une serveuse, pas une pute.

-Ah, t'es dure en affaire… Mais si t'es une serveuse, tu dois me servir, et moi t'asservir. Ça me semble logique…

-Tu confonds les choses…

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'en dire davantage que le rouquin l'attira à lui pour l'embraser tandis qu'une de ses mains se refermait sur la poitrine de la jeune femme et l'autre sur ses fesses. Elle n'eut pas de grandes difficultés à se dégager et le gifla aller-retour avant de s'éloigner en jurant. Moi et Ichigo éclatâmes aussitôt de rire.

-Mmh, salope…, maugréa le rouquin en se frottant les joues. Je vais pas passer la nuit tout seul quand même…

-Mais non, le rassurai-je. On va rentrer dans notre appart et Tseng sera là…

-Coucher avec Tseng ! Non merci, il va encore jouer au chef…

Nous éclatâmes à nouveau de rire sous le regard atterré du rouquin.

-J'ai dit quelque chose qu'y fallait pas ?

-Mais non, mais non, pouffa Ichigo.

-Tu as dit qu'il allait encore jouer au chef, ça veut dire que vous l'avez déjà fait ?

Il resta comme bloqué pendant un moment.

-Ouais, répondit-il.

Tonnerre de rires.

-C'était par une sombre nuit d'hiver, commença-t-il. Il faisait… froid. J'avais besoin de… chaleur. Alors. Il est entré dans ma chambre. Et. Je l'ai pointé du doigt et je lui ai dit… …« Toi, tu m'appartiens pour la nuit ! ». …Et… il. S'est jeté à mes pieds, soumis.

Nous étions totalement morts de rire, bien conscient que le rouquin inventait au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait.

-…Alors je l'ai plaqué. Sauvagement. Sur le lit. Et… j'ai attrapé ses poignets. D'une main. Pour qu'il ne puisse plus bouger. Même que là… là… je lui ai dit « tu es à moi » et il a répondu « oui, je suis à toi », et je l'ai embrassé. Et. Puis…

Et ça continua ainsi pendant un quart d'heure… Nous avions parfois du mal à entendre ce que disait Reno tant le taux de décibels de nos rires était élevé.

-Hé… ils ont mis de la musique…! remarqua soudainement Reno.

Il vira tout ce qui se trouvait sur la table, se déchaussa en un éclair et monta dessus.

-Ichigo, viens danser avec moi ! lui ordonna-t-il en le pointant du doigt.

Il l'attrapa par le col pour l'obliger à se lever.

-La table va pas tenir, Reno…

-Mais si !

Il se mit aussitôt à sauter sur la table en ponctuant cela de « elle tient, elle tient ! », puis s'arrêta, comme crevé.

-Ha, c'est qu'il fait chaud… Eyah, c'est parti pour le strip-tease !

_J'aurais dû emmener un appareil photo… _

Une fois le rouquin torse nu, la serveuse rappliqua.

-Excusez-moi, mais je ne sais pas si la clientèle va apprécier que votre ami se foute à poil ici…, tenta-t-elle.

Reno se tourna vers elle.

-Hé, je te reconnais, t'es la serveuse de tout à l'heure. Allez, viens te racheter !

Il l'attrapa et la força à monter sur la table.

-Dansons ! Juste toi et moi !

Et il lui attrapa les mains pour l'obliger à gesticuler en simulacre de danse.

-Hahahaha…! Déhanche-toi un peu !

Et disant cela, il posa ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune femme.

-Arrêtez ça tout de suite, ce n'est pas drôle ! s'énerva-t-elle.

-Mmh… tu veux que ce soit drôle ? Tu veux qu'on s'amuse toi et moi ?

Il l'embrassa dans le cou mais elle le repoussa et sauta de la table. J'attendais la suite avec une certaine appréhension. Reno sauta à son tour de la table et manqua de se casser la gueule, ses muscles devant commencer à ne plus trop répondre.

-Je suis désolée, mais je crois que je vais devoir lui demander de quitter les lieux, déclara la serveuse.

Reno la défia du regard.

-Tu vas me virer d'ici ? Oho, j'ai hâte de voir ça…

-Alors tu vas être satisfait. Désolée.

Et elle l'attrapa par le bras et l'emmena vers l'entrée de service. Je ne savais pas où ça donnait, mais on ne revit pas le rouquin avant un bon moment. Plus précisément, avant de sortir du bar. Nous allions rentrer quand il nous héla, nous courant après en faisant de grands écarts et tentant de refermer la braguette de son pantalon. Il refusa d'enfiler le reste de ses fringues, prétextant que la nuit était chaude.

-Haha, et moi aussi, ajouta-t-il.

-Reno, t'étais où pendant tout ce temps ? demandai-je.

-Mmh… au septième ciel avec la serveuse…, répondit-il d'un ton nostalgique.

-Tu l'as pas violée quand même, s'inquiéta Ichigo.

-Mah non, pourquoi tu crois qu'elle m'a pas jeté par l'entrée principale ? Enfin, je crois que c'est pour ça… Au début elle faisait style de pas être d'accord, mais j'ai su être persuasif… hahahaha…

Ichigo se plaqua une main sur le front et me laissa bientôt devant notre immeuble, seul avec le rouquin complètement bourré qui s'était entre temps mis à brailler des chansons salaces.

°°°

Une putain de gueule de bois. Et pas moyen de me souvenir des évènements de la veille.

-Tu supportes pas très bien l'alcool, mais t'as fais de belles performances quand même hier soir, se moqua Rude.

-Ah, putain de bordel… je t'envie… Tu peux boire des litres de n'importe quel alcool sans le moindre risque de gueule de bois le lendemain… T'as une materia Anti-Gueule de Bois greffée en toi ou quoi ?

-Non, c'est juste que je me suis adapté à l'alcool. J'en bois depuis ma plus tendre enfance. Déjà dans le ventre de ma mère…

-Quoi ! Elle buvait alors qu'elle était enceinte !

-Ouais, comme un trou. Elle se fichait bien de moi, mais maintenant, je lui dois une fière chandelle… Hahahaha…

Pour moi, il n'était pas arrivé quoi que ce soit de bien spécial durant la grossesse de ma mère. J'avais juste dû naître par césarienne. Mon père m'avait dit que ma mère était furieuse lors de l'accouchement. Parce qu'il l'avait emmenée à Utai en « vacances », qu'ils devaient rentrer à Midgar avant l'accouchement, mais qu'il l'avait forcée à rester pour que je naisse de nationalité utaienne, même si j'étais devenu midgarois par la suite…

-Reno…

Tiens, l'utaien de service. L'armoire à glace avait foutu le camp et le tyran prenait le relais. Il me lança un sort et les choses m'apparurent soudain plus claires.

-Tiens, c'est une materia Anti-Gueule de Bois, dit-il en me lançant ladite materia. Je l'avais négociée avec James et je crois qu'elle te sera plus utile qu'à moi…

-Mmh… Merci.

Il s'assit à côté de moi.

-On va bientôt rentrer. Il paraît que je manque à Heidegger…

-Ah ouais ?

-Mmh. Il passe son temps à tabasser les troufions de dernière classe pour se passer les nerfs. Il le fait aussi quand je suis là, mais il paraît que là, il en a foutu un ou deux dans le coma…

Je déglutit péniblement le temps d'assimiler ça.

-Il est… si violent que ça ?

-Oui. Et je sais de quoi je parle. Il m'a déjà cassé quelques côtes à cause de toi…

-Désolé, Tseng. …Et, t'as des nouvelles du CAT ?

-Il paraît qu'on en entend moins parler et que presque toutes les armes volées ont été récupérées…

Je songeai à ce que m'avait dit Kate.

-Kathy m'a donné le nom d'un des membres du CAT qui l'a trahie. Un certain Sparkler…

-Sparkler ? Mmh, je note. On verra ce qu'on pourra tirer de ça.

-Et on rentre quand au fait ?

-Après-demain dans la matinée. On rentrera en hélico avec Sephiroth. Je veux dire, le général Sephiroth.

J'étais comme paralysé par la surprise, par cette nouvelle.

-Sephiroth… il… il est général ! Il a même pas dix-huit ans, non ! m'écriai-je.

-Moi aussi ça m'a fait un drôle de choc. Seph est jeune, mais compétent. Et il va être envoyé au front…

-J'aimerais pas vraiment être à sa place. Je crois que je suis tout à fait heureux d'être un simple Turk.

Il esquissa un sourire et se leva.

-« simple Turk » ? répéta-t-il avec un sourire amusé. Hum… Profites bien de tes deux derniers jours à Junon…

-Mmh. Franchement, j'ai hâte de rentrer. Je commence à m'ennuyer ici…

-Alors on est deux.

-Non, trois, ajouta Rude entrant dans la pièce.

Nous passâmes ces deux jours ensemble, tuant le temps comme nous le pouvions. Rude nous apprit à jouer au poker, et Tseng s'avéra très doué à ce jeu. Je finis par comprendre que c'était notamment parce qu'il se dédoublait et se rendait invisible pour regarder nos jeux. Un imbécile d'utaien pas si imbécile que ça…

°°°

Rude nous avait permis de nous occuper un peu en attendant le départ en nous apprenant à jouer au poker. C'était un jeu facile quand on trichait comme je le faisais. Mais Reno avait fini par me percer à jour et avait décidé de profiter lui aussi de ses dons pour tricher, sortant des cartes de ses manches assez vite pour qu'on ne puisse pas s'en rendre compte. J'avais fini par comprendre comment il trichait. Un vrai petit salopard égal à lui-même… Enfin, le jour J et l'heure H arrivèrent et on monta dans l'hélico.

-Vous croyez que je peux m'attacher à un câble relié à l'hélico et sauter dans le vide pendant le trajet ?

-Mais quelle bonne idée, Reno ! Et si tu sautais dans le vide tout court ce serait encore mieux, ne pus-je m'empêcher de lui lancer.

Il me tira la langue et se retourna vers les pilotes qui refusèrent énergiquement, affirmant que ça déstabiliserait l'engin et que c'était de surcroît très dangereux pour lui et, argument suprême, qu'il risquait de s'enrhumer.

-Vous parlez de prétextes…, siffla le rouquin à leur adresse avant de monter dans l'hélicoptère.

Il voulait visiblement bouder tout le trajet, mais il ne put camoufler son enthousiasme quand on décolla.

-Reno, tiens-toi un peu en place, on dirait un gosse…

-Rien à foutre, général, rétorqua le rouquin.

-Si cet appareil s'écrase, ce sera de ta faute…, soupira Seph.

**NdVixen :** Les blagues à deux centimes d'euro, ce sont celles de mon prof de sport, sauf celles de Reno et la dernière d'Ichigo dont je ne me rappelle pas l'origine. Sans doute des souvenirs datant de la petite enfance ou de la primaire… Chapitre transition. Le prochain sera pour le retour à Midgar. Ce chapitre-ci marque un nouveau record pour moi : ma plus longue fic faisait jusqu'à présent 17 chapitres !


	19. Turks Have no Friends

**Warning :** none

**Chapitre 19 :** Turks Have no Friends

L'arrivée à Midgar se fit sans problème aucun. Je me disais juste que les végétaux allaient à nouveau me manquer et je projetai aussitôt de faire un tour chez Aerith dès que possible. Je n'avais pas grand chose d'autre à faire de mon temps libre après tout. Même Reno ne pourrait pas m'embêter car sa sœur lui mit le grappin dessus dès notre retour. Elle avait l'air un peu inquiète quand même et je me demandais ce qu'elle pouvait bien avoir.

°°°

-Il faut qu'on parle, Reno.

Ça faisait un choc d'entendre ça de la part de Chat. C'était pas son genre de dire des trucs comme ça.

-Qu'on parle de quoi ? répliquai-je.

-De quelque chose, mais pas ici.

Et disant cela, elle m'attrapa la main et m'emmena de force dans ses appartements.

-Assieds-toi. Je crois que ça vaut mieux. Je… C'est important.

-On dirait bien, mais quand vas-tu te décider à me dire de QUOI tu veux me parler ? m'énervai-je légèrement. J'ai même pas eu le temps de me poser en douceur…

-Désolée, s'excusa-t-elle. J'ai plusieurs choses à dire. D'abord, en ce qui te concerne, on dirait bien que Coup de Lune et Dark Nation complotent quelque chose. Et ils risquent très gros. Je les ai vus ouvrir des cages contenant des spécimens de recherche du professeur Hojo.

Je n'eu pas à réfléchir longuement.

-Je vois ce que c'est. Dark est de mèche avec un Behemoth argenté qui hante les souterrains de Midgar et sert de relais pour faire sortir les spécimens de la ville. Coup de Lune, Dark et ce Behemoth… ils ont connus les laboratoires dans leur enfance. Je crois qu'ils veulent juste sauver leurs congénères. Sauf qu'on pourrait aller au devant d'une recrudescence de monstres…

Elle hocha la tête, visiblement impressionnée par mon raisonnement mais nullement troublé par mes révélations à propos du Behemoth.

-C'est sans doute le plus grand danger. A part ça, je vais essayer de me caser avec quelqu'un, n'importe qui. C'est juste pour que ce fou de Hojo me foute la paix. Il fait semblant de s'apitoyer sur moi qui suis seule le soir et me propose qu'on passe plus de temps ensemble…

-Il veut sortir avec toi…! m'étranglai-je.

-Bien sûr que non. Il veut juste faire des expériences sur moi. Alors évidemment, je refuse, mais si ça continue, il va soit employer la force, soit me faire virer, et aucune de ces solutions ne me plait. Tu saurais pas me faire rencontrer quelqu'un, juste histoire de ?

-Si c'est tout ce que tu me demande, ça devrait pouvoir se faire…

A ces mots, elle se radoucit et m'accompagna jusqu'à mes appartements pour m'aider à ranger mes affaires. Coup de Lune m'attendait et il me salua joyeusement. Chat et Coup de Lune avec moi. Tseng et Rude non loin. Ma famille réunie. Je me sentais bien. De retour à la maison.

°°°

-Allez, Rude, tu peux bien nous rendre ce service là !

-Reno… Je sais pas vraiment…

-Écoute, je sais bien que Siam est un peu plate, mais franchement, c'est une fille super, elle est intelligente, elle sait très bien gérer maison et boulot à la fois, au lit, elle se débrouille aussi, et puis tout ce que je te demande c'est une couverture. Faites au moins semblant ! Tu voudrais quand même pas que ma sœur se retrouve seule face à Hojo au 68ème quand même ! Tu n'en tireras que du bénéfice !

-Allez, ferme-la. Je veux bien la voir ta sœur, et après, j'aviserai… Est-ce que ça te va comme ça ?

Il hocha frénétiquement la tête et griffonna en vitesse toutes les coordonnées de Siam sur un papier au cas où je ne les aurais pas, me glissa un « toi, t'es vraiment un ami » accompagné d'une tape sur l'épaule et s'éclipsa, me laissant le soin de payer nos consommations.

-Et ben il est sympa ce rouquin de Turk ! Il vous demande un service et vous laisse régler sa note… Un vrai petit salopard celui-là…

Je me tournai vers la serveuse. Je la connaissais assez bien malgré le fait que je ne lui aie que rarement parlé. Je n'avais fait que l'observer. C'était une jeune fille sympathique, tout juste sortie de l'adolescence, une jolie brunette au regard d'enfant somme toute. Très serviable, toujours prévenante. Elle s'appelait Sli si je ne m'abusais.

-…Vous voulez que je mette sa note de côté ? me demanda-t-elle.

-C'est gentil, mais ça ira. Je ne suis pas si fauché que ça et je pourrai me faire le plaisir de lui réclamer les dix gils qu'il me doit…

Elle eut un sourire amusé et lança un coup d'œil au bar pour vérifier que personne n'avait besoin d'elle.

-Je suis désolée, mais j'ai entendu votre conversation. Le rouquin, c'est Reno, non ?

J'acquiesçai.

-C'est Irya, la tailleuse, qui m'a parlé de lui. Il paraît que c'est un drôle de numéro. Personnellement, je connais mieux sa sœur, Siam. Elle vient souvent ici pour boire un coup en travaillant. C'est une chouette fille. Je vous observe vous aussi. Vous parlez pas beaucoup, hein ? Mais je crois que vous vous entendriez bien avec Siam. Elle parle pour deux et pourrait vous apprendre pas mal de choses intéressantes…

-Tu me la recommande, c'est ça ?

Elle hocha la tête en signe d'approbation, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Alors je vais bien y réfléchir…

°°°

J'entrai dans le salon qui nous était réservé. Et je stoppai net. Reno venait de sauter au cou de Rude.

-Merci !

-C'est bon, lâche-moi maintenant. C'est pas avec toi que je sors !

Reno s'exécuta en riant, visiblement de très bonne humeur.

-Hé, Tseng ! m'interpella-t-il. Rude sort avec ma sœur !

-Rien à foutre, les histoires de cœur des autres ne m'intéressent pas si elles ne me concernent pas. Heidegger m'a manifesté sa joie de me revoir en me déboîtant une épaule avant de me donner un nouvel ordre de mission. Je lui ai parlé de ce Sparkler et il s'avère être un directeur de Shin-Ra… alors on va devoir le faire chanter en prenant des otages.

-La joie…, commenta Reno. Et qui sont les heureux élus ?

-Ses enfants. On va jouer aux chauffeurs, mais au lieu de les raccompagner chez eux à la sortie des cours, on les emmène ici. Jusque ici c'est simple, non ?

Il hochèrent la tête.

-Maintenant, je vais vous demander de me faire une promesse. Quoi qu'il arrive, je veux que vous m'obéissiez au doigt et à l'œil sans quoi ça pourrait mal tourner.

Ils affichèrent une mine troublée, mais promirent tout de même. Enfin, je fut obligé de demander à Reno de décroiser les doigts, mais ils promirent tout de même.

-Pourquoi nous avoir demandé ça ?

-Pourquoi, Rude ? Tout simplement parce que les enfants Sparkler, ce sont des étudiants d'Azameris. Classe Jiachi, section Alpha. Ça vous dit quelque chose ?

Ils réfléchirent un instant puis Rude leva les yeux.

-C'est la classe qu'on a escorté, non ?

-Exact. Et nos futurs otages, ce sont James et Elena Sparkler.

Reno eut un mouvement de recul.

-Eux ! Et merde…! pourquoi fallait-il que ça tombe sur ces deux là… On a pas le choix je suppose, mais… on pourra peut-être y aller un peu plus doucement avec eux ?

Je baissai les yeux.

-Pas de traitement de faveur, Reno. S'ils ne sont pas coopératifs, on devra les considérer comme n'importe quels otages…

Il échappa un grognement et lâcha un « d'accord, je vois » résigné.

°°°

La petite casquette du chauffeur ne m'allait pas trop mal, mais pour ce qui était de l'uniforme, je n'avais passé que la veste dans laquelle je rentrais tout juste. Sur le siège arrière, Tseng et Reno, silencieux comme jamais. Une fois en vue d'Azameris, j'alignai la voiture à côté du trottoir, le longeai et m'arrêtai près d'un petit groupe d'élèves comprenant Sephiroth, Rufus, et James et Elena. Ils échangèrent des bonsoirs et nos futurs otages se dirigèrent vers la voiture, insouciants de ce qui les attendait. Reno leur ouvrit la porte et ils eurent un mouvement de recul dû à la surprise.

-Allez, en voiture s'il vous plaît, les intima le rouquin. Et sans histoire, de préférence. Ce serait dommage de faire du bordel ici.

-Je le sens pas ce coup-là…, murmura James.

Tseng ne se posa pas davantage de questions et les attira à l'intérieur. Reno claqua la porte et je défonçai l'accélérateur. Derrière, c'était un peu la bagarre, James et Elena ne se montrant absolument pas coopératifs, Tseng tentant de les immobiliser et Reno de les chloroformer. Après un peu plus d'une minute, ils dormaient paisiblement tous les quatre. J'étais bien content qu'il y ai une vitre de séparation entre l'avant et l'arrière de la voiture… Arrivé à la Shin-Ra, je récupérai un chariot sensé être utilisé pour le transport de matériaux et non pour entasser quatre endormis comme je le fis, et gagnai rapidement le bâtiment faisant office de prison. Je descendit dans un salon aménagé dans les sous-sols. L'endroit n'était pas luxueux, il était même plutôt miteux, mais je put tout de même étendre plus confortablement mes collègues sur un vieux lit encore en état avant de m'occuper d'entraver nos otages puis de les allonger sur des espèces de… canapés. Pour commencer, j'attrapai le premier récipient que je trouvai et le remplit d'eau grâce à un petit robinet dans un coin obscur. Douche froide. Ce fut plus qu'efficace : Tseng me pointa son flingue sous le nez et Reno me sauta carrément dessus en criant.

-Ah, salaud ! vociféra-t-il. C'était quoi qu' tu nous a balancé d'ssus ? De la pisse de chat !

-Mais non… De la flotte…

-T'aurais quand même pu t'y prendre autrement pour nous réveiller, me sermonna Tseng. Un uniforme neuf…

Je ne répondis rien et attendis la suite. Elle ne tarda pas à arriver.

-Rude, c'est toi qui t'occupe de prévenir le père. Reno et moi, on s'occupe des gosses.

°°°

-On les réveille ?

-Et pourquoi donc ? répliquai-je. Ils sont très bien comme ça, mieux vaut les laisser dormir.

Il afficha une mine légèrement déçue et s'approcha des dormeurs.

-Tss… et moi qui comptait reprendre contact avec Elena. Voilà qui est fait, mais pas vraiment comme je l'avais imaginé…, soupira-t-il d'une voix presque inaudible.

Il tourna son regard vers moi.

-Elle est mignonne, quand même, tu n'trouves pas ?

-Oui, oui… Très… Tu as autre chose à ajouter ?

Il émit un léger grognement et se relança dans l'observation des captifs. Pour ma part, je m'installai sur le lit et sortit une ou deux paperasses que m'avait refilé Sephiroth. Cela traitait des conditions de son départ pour Utai, auquel je souhaitais donc participer.

°°°

Tseng ne faisait pas attention à moi… Parfait, parfait. Je passai une main sur le visage d'Elena, caressant doucement sa peau claire dans l'espoir de la réveiller par ce contact. Je descendit le long de son cou jusqu'à ses épaules et la secouai un peu. Je lançai un coup d'œil à Tseng pour vérifier qu'il était toujours plongé dans son papelard puis me penchai sur elle pour lui chuchoter de se réveiller au creux de l'oreille. Elle finit par émerger petit à petit. Il ne faudrait pas longtemps pour qu'elle se réveille totalement. Je desserrai un peu ses liens, secouai un coup l'autre endormi pour qu'il émerge lui aussi, puis rejoignit Tseng.

-Tu veux partir pour Utai ?

-Retournes donc à ton voyeurisme et fous-moi la paix, tu veux ?

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait pour te déplaire…? Tu veux aller à Utai en secret ou quoi ? Tu donnes l'impression de comploter tout seul dans ton coin, et je te ferais tout de même remarquer que de la part d'un utaien occupant le poste de chef des Turks, si ça se savait, t'aurais plus que des emmerdes…

Il se figea un instant avant d'ancrer son regard dans le mien.

-C'est du chantage, Reno ?

-Non, non… Tout du moins pas pour l'instant, Tseng…

Est-ce que c'était la première fois que je voyais une telle incertitude dans les yeux de Tseng ? Il me semblait que oui…

-Sale petit enculé de rouquin…

Et c'était aussi la première fois que Tseng m'insultait de la sorte et que je n'avais rien à répliquer. Ça me faisait une drôle d'impression. J'avais… du mal à… assumer…?

-…Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Ce que je veux ? répétai-je.

Je fus tenté un instant de lui répondre « mais c'est toi, mon ange », mais je me retint. L'heure n'était pas à la plaisanterie…

-…Aller à Utai, moi aussi. Je veux voir les choses de mes propres yeux.

Il parut d'abord surpris, puis une sorte de sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

-Si ce n'est que ça, ça devrait pouvoir se faire. Tu es prêt à passer plusieurs heures dans un avion en compagnie de moi et Sephiroth ?

Je sentais déjà que ce serait une très rude épreuve…

-Oui, bien sûr, assurai-je.

Le sourire de Tseng se mua en rictus un instant, puis il se mit à regarder derrière moi.

-Ils se réveillent déjà…!

-Tant mieux, ça nous fera un peu de distraction.

Elena tenta de se lever, encore un peu endormie, et dut se faire à l'évidence : elle n'y parviendrait pas tant que ces cordes l'entraveraient. Elle entreprit donc de s'en débarrasser. Je me levai et me dirigeai vers elle.

-T'approches pas de moi, siffla-t-elle.

-Mmh, c'est pas ce que tu disais à Kalm…

Elle me lança un regard noir.

-Comment j'ai pu vouloir coucher avec un type comme toi…? Sans doute à cause de la drogue… hein…

Je haussai les épaules et l'aidai à retirer ses liens sans me soucier des remarques de désapprobation de Tseng.

-Tu sais, c'est pas vraiment à nous qu'il faut s'en prendre, on ne fait qu'exécuter les ordres, nous… Et puis, il ne devrait pas vous arriver grand chose…

Une fois libre, elle aida son frère à se défaire de ses liens. Théoriquement, on aurait pas dû permettre ça.

-Vous n'avez pas d'amis, on dirait…, siffla James.

-Comment ça, pas d'amis ?

-Un coup vous couchez avec quelqu'un, un coup vous l'exécutez, précisa-t-il.

Je tournai mon regard vers Tseng.

-T'as entendu, Tseng ?

-Oui. C'est méchant ce qu'il dit. Il oublie dans quel camp sont les armes…

James sauta aussitôt sur ses jambes et dégaina un revolver caché dans une poche secrète de son uniforme. Il braqua le canon sous mon nez et retira le cran de sécurité.

-Elena, fouille leurs poches. Si l'un de vous bouge, le rouquin y passe.

-Presse la détente, tu me rendras service, répliqua Tseng.

Sur ces mots, il se replongea dans sa paperasse sans se soucier de moi. Sympa…

-Alors comme ça tu vas me fouiller, Elena ? Chouette programme…

-Imbécile…

J'esquissai un léger sourire et fixai James dans les yeux.

-Tu es prêt ? Si tu veux m'avoir, va falloir être rapide…

La seconde d'après, je me retrouvais derrière lui et le frappai sur la nuque avec le tranchant de la main. Il s'effondra aussitôt et je lui filai au passage un coup de genou entre les jambes. Il lâcha aussitôt son arme pour joindre ses mains à son entrejambe. Et voilà, le tour était joué.

-Qu'est-ce que t'en dis, Tseng ? Je m'en suis bien sorti, non ?

-Pas mal, avoua-t-il. Fais-leur les poches au cas où ils auraient encore des conneries comme ça.

Je commençai par James et découvrit un petit couteau à cran d'arrêt que je lui confisquai. Puis ce fut au tour d'Elena. Elle possédait également un flingue et un couteau, ainsi que deux billes de materia.

-Feu et Glace maîtresses…, commentai-je. Intéressant. Tant qu'on parle de materia, l'Anti-Gueule de Bois, vous l'avez trouvée où ? elle est drôlement pratique…

-On a volée la première à un type puis on l'a entraînée pour en avoir d'autres, répondit James, le souffle encore court.

-A première vue ça a l'air con, mais on se fait pas mal de fric comme ça, ajouta Elena.

J'esquissai un sourire et lançai la materia à Tseng avant de me retourner vers Elena et James.

-Franchement, j'suis désolé que ce soit vous que nous ayons dû enlever… J'aurais préféré que ça tombe sur quelqu'un d'autre, mais c'est comme ça. Néanmoins, quand votre père aura rendu ce qu'il doit à la Shin-Ra… On pourra faire comme si presque rien ne s'était passé ?

-Tu peux toujours rêver, répondit aussitôt James.

Elena ouvrit la bouche comme pour parler mais se retint, hésita un moment puis se décida enfin.

-Je ferais pas comme si rien ne s'était passé, c'est sûr. C'est une leçon à retenir… et…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas. Nous braquâmes tous aussitôt nos regards en sa direction pour voir Rufus entrer.

-Co… Comment t'es entré ! m'exclamai-je. Rude avait pourtant fermé la porte à clef…

-J'ai un passe-partout, répondit Rufus en s'avançant un peu plus.

Et quel passe-partout… Je sentis mon sang se glacer à sa vue. Sephiroth…

-Alors ? poursuivit Rufus. Explication ? Pourquoi avez-vous enlevé mes gardes du corps ?

Tseng se redressa et s'assit sur le bord du lit.

-Désolé, Rufus, Sephiroth… Mais vous savez ce que sont les ordres. Je ne sais pas si vous savez également ce que vaut un rapport mission échouée à rendre à Heidegger…

-On connaît tous sa réputation, coupa Rufus.

-Mais vous ne connaissez pas tous sa force. Il n'en a pas l'air comme ça. Il n'en a vraiment pas l'air même. Mais il a de la force et pas qu'un peu… C'est le chef du SOLDAT après tout… Et ce n'est pas pour rien…

Sephiroth haussa un sourcil avec l'air de dire « je lui règle son compte quand je veux à ce vieux con », puis s'avança, katana au poing.

-Et tu sais ce que c'est que d'avoir affaire à moi, Tseng ? Nous sommes amis. Et Elena et James sont aussi mes amis. Je n'aimerais pas qu'il leur arrive malheur car il t'arriverait malheur à toi aussi et je n'en ai pourtant pas grande envie.

A son regard, on voyait bien qu'il ne plaisantait pas et Tseng l'avait parfaitement compris.

-Et que dira Heidegger si le tout nouveau général de la Shin-Ra tue le chef des Turks ? tenta-t-il.

-Il dira « Bon, qui vais-je foutre à la place ? », répondit Sephiroth. Laisse-les partir, Tseng.

°°°

Je sentis un frisson parcourir mon échine.

-Quoi qu'il arrive, je serai viré… d'une façon ou d'une autre. Si je vous laisse faire, Heidegger me vire. Si je m'oppose à toi, tu me tues. Je crois que la situation est claire…

Je me tut un instant pour être sûr d'être bel et bien résigné à mon sort.

-J'aurais voulut mourir laisse au poing, mais ce sera finalement arme au poing on dirait. Désolé, Sephiroth. Si je suis viré, j'ai plus d'avenir. Alors tant qu'à mourir, autant que ce soit dans l'honneur. Je ne faillirai pas à mon devoir.

Sephiroth était tout aussi résigné que moi, Rufus, James et Elena étaient on ne peut plus troublés, et Reno… était résigné comme jamais. Il était pâle, mais calme. Incroyablement calme… C'en était effrayant.

-Et bien… Je suis prêt à mourir, moi. J'espère juste que tu es prêt, toi, à assumer ce que tu t'apprête à faire…

Je détachai mes cheveux, retirai ma veste pour bouger plus facilement et la jetai sur le lit, puis fit de même avec ma chemise. Mon corps gardait encore les traces de mes retrouvailles avec Heidegger. J'attrapai le kunai pendant à mon cou et levai les yeux vers Sephiroth. C'était un jeu très dangereux auquel j'allais jouer. Un jeu de hasard peut-être même…

°°°

_Merde. Tant pis. _

Je voyais à peine la lame. Elle était arrêtée à quelques millimètres de mon visage et je ne voyais qu'une masse grise assez floue. Je croyais pourtant que les images défilant devant mes yeux auraient été plongées dans le noir absolu, le noir le plus profond… la dernière couleur que l'on voit avant de mourir. Des mains sur mes épaules. Contact agréable et rassurant. Elles me tirèrent en arrière, me sortant de la menace de cette lame. Elles me forcent à m'asseoir sur le lit. Pourquoi pas…

-Reno…!

_Tseng… Espèce de crétin des îles… _

-Pourquoi t'as fais ça ! Tu te rends compte que t'as faillit y passer !

-Et toi alors ? T'as pas faillit y passer peut-être ? rétorquai-je.

Je tournai mon regard vers Sephiroth. Il avait enfin baissé son sabre.

-…Et puis t'es mon chef, non ? J'ai pas le droit de te laisser crever sans rien faire…

-« Un pro n'est pas quelqu'un qui se sacrifies pour son travail, ça, c'est un imbécile ». C'est pas ce que tu m'avais dit ?

Je détournai les yeux. Là, il marquait un point.

-Mais je suis un imbécile, Tseng… Tu l'as toujours dit, non ?

-Non. Crétin, ça te correspond mieux… Tu n'avais pas à te mêler de ça.

Rufus toussota légèrement.

-C'est bientôt fini votre petite conversation…?

Tseng allait lui répondre quand un bruit de pas se fit entendre. Quelques secondes plus tard, Rude entrait dans la pièce avec un paquet de taille imposante sur les épaules. D'ailleurs, ce n'était pas un paquet. C'était… un homme. Il le déposa sur le lit et je remarquai qu'il n'était pas en excellent état. Elena et James sursautèrent en le voyant et se précipitèrent à son chevet. Ce devait être leur père…

-Il s'est débattu et a obstinément refusé de rendre le matériel et l'argent volé…, expliqua rapidement Rude. J'ai eu beau essayer de le faire chanter en parlant des gosses et du sort qui les attendait, il n'a rien voulut entendre et a commencé à se battre avec moi…

-Bel exploit…, commenta Tseng d'un ton sardonique. Lui contre toi, l'issue était prévisible.

-L'un de vous aurait une materia Restaurer de bon niveau ? demanda Elena. Je crois que ça urge…

Le père remua les lèvres mais je ne parvint pas à saisir un traître mot de ce qu'il avait pu dire. Je m'approchai donc.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

-'Aurez pas… m… fric… Pouvez …jours… courir… chacals…!

-Tes gosses sont là, mec. On pourrait les exécuter sous tes yeux si tu t'obstinais…

-C'est ça… Deux… bouches… en moins… à nourrir…

Elena avait l'air furieuse, au bord des larmes. Mais j'étais incapable de dire s'il s'agissait de larmes de tristesse ou de rage. Elle gifla soudainement son père et se tourna vers Tseng et moi.

-J'en ai marre ! Je ne veux pas souffrir pour rien, je ne veux pas que d'autres souffrent à cause de ce vieux fou, je ne veux plus entendre deux amis se parler comme l'ont fait Sephiroth et Tseng… Je ne veux plus de tout ça, alors je vais y mettre un terme maintenant. James connaît le numéro du compte pour la moitié du fric. Et moi je sais où est planquée l'autre moitié et le matériel que vous cherchez.

Tseng baissa les yeux et dû remarquer qu'il était toujours torse nu car il attrapa aussitôt ses fringues et les enfila avant de se tourner vers Elena et James. L'espace d'un instant, j'avais eu le temps d'entrevoir le tatouage que j'avais deviné à Junon. Il s'était détaché les cheveux juste pour le cacher… Placé un peu en dessous de la base de son cou, il représentait une panthère semblant sauter de sa nuque au bas de son cou.

-Dans ce cas, commença Tseng, les choses devraient s'arranger… Si vous nous donnez toutes les informations…

Elena hocha la tête et lança un regard à son frère qui accepta aussi le marché.

-Parfait alors. Je vais conduire James chez Reeves puisque le fric détourné était réservé au Département de Développement Urbain. Rude, Reno, vous vous occupez d'Elena et on se retrouve tous au Salon. Rufus, Sephiroth… si la moindre information, le moindre mot sur ce qui s'est passé ici venait à filtrer, sachez que le général en prendrait pour son grade au sens propre du terme. On ne menace pas un Turk de mort sans en subir les conséquences…

Il était d'une froideur…

°°°

Reeves était un homme assez étrange. Il passait presque tout son temps dans son bureau qui était peu à peu devenu une sorte de laboratoire où s'entassaient des piles de dossiers, des maquettes de toutes sortes et bon nombre d'automates plus ou moins aboutis. C'était sa plus grande passion : créer des espèces de robots. Je toquai à la porte puis entrai après en avoir reçu l'ordre.

-C'est pour quoi ? me demanda-t-il sans même lever les yeux.

Il s'affairait visiblement à peaufiner une sorte marionnette de chat robotisée.

-Ce jeune homme connaît le numéro du compte où est stockée une partie de l'argent volé à votre Département…

Là, il braqua aussitôt son regard sur nous.

-Excellente nouvelle. Je m'occupe de ça tout de suite.

Il referma un petit boîtier dans le dos du chat en peluche et se leva, aussitôt imité par sa marionnette. Je tournai mon regard vers James qui semblait assez fasciné par le petit chat.

-Et bien, je vais vous laisser régler tout ça. J'ai encore du travail…

Sur ce, je quittai la pièce pour me rendre au Salon. Je me demandais parfois si Reeves n'était pas lui aussi une sorte de robot. Je ne l'avais que très rarement vu hors de son bureau. En fait, il me semblait qu'il passait plus de temps avec ses inventions et ses tonnes de paperasses administratives qu'avec les autres être humains fréquentant la Tour Shin-Ra. J'entrai dans le salon et trouvais Rude, Reno, Elena et la serveuse du bar, Sli, autour de quelques tasses de café, en pleine conversation. Elena n'avait de cesse de lancer des regards dubitatifs à la décoration.

-Et donc, vous personnalisez cette pièce comme vous l'entendez…

-C'est ça…, répondit Reno. Le calendrier avec les filles 5 de tissu, 95 de silicone, par exemple, ça vient de Rude…

Rude détourna les yeux et posa son regard sur moi.

-Tseng est là…

Je m'assis avec eux et Sli me servit aussitôt une tasse de café que j'acceptai avec plaisir.

-Désolé de mettre fin à l'une de vos stupides conversations, mais à présent, il est temps de parler affaires.

Je posai mon regard sur Sli.

-Je crois que tu peux disposer, ce salon n'a pas été insonorisé pour rien…

Elle s'excusa poliment et referma la porte derrière elle.

-James règle les comptes avec Reeves, il ne te reste plus qu'à nous montrer où est le matériel et l'autre partie du fric, lançai-je à Elena.

-Bien sûr… Vous n'aurez qu'à me suivre.

-Tu viendras avec nous, Tseng, n'est-ce pas ? me demanda Reno.

J'étais légèrement surpris par la question.

-…Je veux dire… si tu peux ne plus nous refaire de coups comme à Junon avec ces espèces de mouchards…

-Aujourd'hui, je viens, j'ai quelque chose à vérifier. Mais je ne dis pas que je serai toujours là. Et puis, vous pouvez vous débrouiller seuls, vous n'êtes plus des gosses, vous êtes des Turks. D'autant plus que maintenant, je sais que tu peux être aussi efficace que Rude.

Il hésitait visiblement à prendre ça comme un compliment et ne me répondit rien.

-Elena, est-ce que tu peux me dire où sont cachés le matériel et le fric ? lui demandai-je. Juste au cas où…

-Désolé, Monsieur le chef des Turks, mais il faut bien que je garde quelques atouts. Vous n'avez déjà plus besoin de mon frère, manquerait plus que vous n'ayez plus besoin de moi. Qui me dit que vous nous tueriez pas ?

-C'est une bonne réponse, avouai-je. Je suis content de te l'entendre dire. Garde tes informations et guides-nous si tu préfères, mais dans tous les cas, on vous relâchera. Vous avez quand même de sacrées relations avec des membres haut placés de la Shin-Ra…

Je lui adressai un sourire complice et me levai, aussitôt imité par les autres. Elena était une jolie fille avec la tête bien faite. Son boulot de garde du corps pour Rufus impliquai qu'elle devait être capable de se battre et je commençais à songer au fait qu'elle pourrait peut-être faire une bonne Turk. Restait à voir si elle savait tuer de sang froid…

**NdVixen :** Au début, la motivation manquait un peu (le sommeil aussi) mais une fois lancé dans l'écriture, plus de problème ! A la base, l'auteur ne pensait pas faire un chapitre si long… Le retour d'Elena, James, Seph et Rufus… Et Tseng songe à faire entrer un nouveau membre dans les Turks… Elena sera-t-elle à la hauteur ? Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non, on a encore du temps : environ neuf ans avant d'arriver aux évènements du jeu… Nous avons également le début de la troisième partie de la fic ! Mais je ne vous donnerai son euh… titre… que plus tard. PS : bon, j'ai finalement dû transformer les petites étoiles en °°° pour que ça apparaisse sur le site (je suis au bord de la crise de nerfs... heureusement que je suis doté d'une grande patience...). Veuillez m'excuser pour les dérangements. Maintenant que j'ai Internet, cela ne devrait plus arriver... Encore pardon, et aussi, tout le monde, beaucoup merci pour votre compréhension...


	20. Footsteps of Desire & War of Wutai

**Warning :** violence très mineure

**Chapitre 20 :** Footsteps of Desire? – War of Wutai

Tseng m'avait sourit. Ça m'avait fait une drôle de sensation… C'était tout juste si j'avais pas rougi. Décidément, il avait bien quelque chose de… charmeur en lui. Ses yeux noisette au regard calme et posé, plein de douceur, son sourire emprunt de malice… C'était un homme mystérieux à bien des égards. Tout du moins, c'était l'impression que j'avais de lui.

Nous quittâmes la Shin-Ra pour le Secteur 3 où j'habitais. La porte était mal fermée et j'hésitai à la pousser.

-Quand tu es parti avec mon père…, commençai-je en tournant mon regard vers Rude.

-J'ai claqué la porte, coupa-t-il.

-Alors quelqu'un est venu entre temps et peut-être même est-il encore là, conclu-je.

-Bonne déduction, commenta Tseng. Gardez vos armes à disposition.

Tseng m'enjoignit à pousser la porte et nous entrâmes. Tout paraissait parfaitement calme, tout à fait normal. Je guidai les Turks sans néanmoins relâcher la crosse de mon Outsider. D'abord le salon. Rude y resta pour faire le gué. Puis le couloir de droite… Je m'arrêtai face à la dernière porte de gauche au bout du couloir. Elle avait l'air tout à fait anodine à première vue, mais si on prêtait plus attention à la poignée, on pouvait remarquer qu'elle avait quelque chose d'étrange. En fait, quiconque essaierai d'ouvrir la porte se ferait électrocuter sans préambule à moins de désactiver le système de sécurité. Mais ça, James me l'avait appris.

-On a un problème, murmura Reno.

Une dizaine d'hommes venaient de sortir des pièces du début du couloir. Les coups de feu ne tardèrent pas à fuser. Tseng nous lança à tous les trois un sort de Barrière et Reno administra de puissants sorts de Foudre aux hommes. Rude se lança à l'attaque, les prenant par l'arrière. Surpris, nos ennemis se retournèrent vers lui et j'en profitai pour abattre un homme ou deux à l'aide de mon Outsider. Les choses commencèrent à devenir un peu plus chaotiques quand une légère panique s'empara peu à peu des hommes. Ils n'avaient sans doute pas prévus que nous serions si nombreux… Néanmoins, nous arrivions à garder nos positions. La panique atteint son apogée quand la supériorité numérique changea de camp. Là, Tseng ordonna à Reno d'immobiliser les hommes, ce que le rouquin fit sans problème à l'aide de sorts de Stop. Puis l'utaien s'avança vers l'un des hommes.

-Toute résistance est inutile, vous n'avez pas la moindre chance face à nous, alors je vous propose un choix : ou vous coopérez et répondez à nos questions et aurez ainsi la vie sauve, ou vous continuez à vous battre et serez alors voués à une mort plus que certaine.

Il indiqua à Rude de ceinturer l'homme puis à Reno de mettre un terme à son altération d'état.

-Je me rend ! Ne me tuez pas ! implora aussitôt l'homme.

-C'est une bonne chose. Alors, qui êtes-vous ?

-Les derniers membres du CAT…, avoua l'homme. Notre chef nous a appelé mais quand nous sommes arrivés, il s'est fait embarqué par le grand baraqué. Il nous a laissé un message comme quoi nous recevrions une bonne prime de la part de Kathy McMiller si nous vous éliminions…

-C'est dommage, se moqua Reno. Parce que Kate, je l'ai tuée il y a quelques jours à Junon.

Il remonta ses lunettes un peu plus haut sur son front, un sourire railleur sur les lèvres.

-Mais alors…

-Alors rien, coupa Tseng. A présent, vous ne nous êtes plus d'aucune utilité.

Il me lança un coup d'œil avenant avant d'ordonner un bref « tuez-les ». Rude brisa la nuque de l'homme qu'il tenait, Reno en électrocuta mortellement un deuxième et j'achevai le dernier d'une balle entre les deux yeux.

-Joli tir, Elena…, souffla-t-il. Tu sais donc parfaitement tuer de sang froid…

Je me sentis rougir un peu. Reno nous regardait alternativement, moi et lui, tentant visiblement de comprendre pourquoi Tseng me faisait ce genre de remarque.

-Ouvre la porte, m'ordonna Tseng.

Je m'activai un instant à désactiver le système de sécurité puis appuyai sur la clinche. Rien ne se produisit. Je poussai la porte et nous pénétrâmes dans la pièce coffre-fort de la maison. Une bonne quantité de matériel informatique High-Tech y était entreposée. Je me dirigeai tout de suite vers un petit coffret –d'apparence anodine lui aussi– et l'examinai pour en déceler les pièges. C'était le même genre de système que pour la porte et je n'eu aucun mal à le contourner pour ouvrir le coffret en toute sécurité. Il contenait un bon nombre de liasses de billets de banque, une somme de gils assez impressionnante.

-Et bien, c'est du bon travail…

-Merci…

D'habitude je n'étais pas timide comme ça pourtant… Les premières fois que j'avais vu Tseng, je n'avais pas rougi, je ne m'étais pas senti maladroite non plus… C'était étrange…

Nous retournâmes à la Shin-Ra et je restai un moment au Salon en compagnie de Reno et Rude pendant que Tseng s'occupait de rendre son rapport à Heidegger.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que Heidegger pourrait trouver à lui reprocher ? lança Reno.

-Nous n'aurions pas dû emmener Elena et encore moins la laisser armée, répondit Rude.

-Oui, mais on ne pouvait pas l'éliminer compte tenu de ses relations, rappela le rouquin.

-Et sur ce, Heidegger prendra comme prétexte le fait que Tseng lui aie répondu…

-C'est quoi ces pronostics ? demandai-je.

-Tu connais la réputation de Heidegger, soupira Reno. Et bien, presque à chaque fois que Tseng entre dans son bureau, il en ressort en sale état. T'as bien vu tout à l'heure les cicatrices qu'il a…

Je ne pu m'empêcher de porter une main à ma bouche.

-Mais… Vous faites pourtant du bon travail, non ?

-Heidegger est juste sadique, répondit Rude.

Reno baissa les yeux et l'expression de son visage devint soudainement… honteuse…!

-En fait, je fais souvent des conneries en mission juste pour énerver Tseng et j'en oublie les conséquences face à Heidegger, avoua-t-il. Alors maintenant, j'essaye de faire un peu plus attention…

Il y eut un moment de silence puis Rude échappa un léger éclat de rire.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fais rire ? demanda Reno.

-Rien. Tu fais attention à la santé de Tseng, maintenant ?

-Oh non… non, surtout pas… Qu'il crève ce chacal, ça me ferra du bien…

-Seph a faillit le tuer tout à l'heure, lui rappelai-je. Mais c'est TOI qui t'es interposé…

Il secoua la tête.

-Pas pareil. J'ai toujours dit que s'il devait crever un jour, je préférerais que ce soit de mes propres mains. Alors en attendant ce jour, il a pas intérêt à clamser.

Il disait ça avec un naturel emprunt de lassitude comme s'il l'avait répété déjà une bonne vingtaine de fois depuis ce matin. Il se leva pour mettre un peu de musique et j'en profitai pour me lever à mon tour et examiner un peu plus les lieux. La majorité de l'espace était occupée par des canapés de des fauteuils et on trouvait quelques plantes vertes et même un ou deux bouquets de fleurs. J'avais déjà noté la présence d'un ordinateur entouré de quelques périphériques (imprimante, scanner…). Dans un coin de la pièce, une table avec la machine à café, un petit évier, une armoire avec quelques tasses et divers pots de chicorée, de sucre, de thé etc.… Dans un autre coin, la chaîne stéréo et une petite bibliothèque avec toutes sortes de livres. Certains étaient rédigés en utaien en je devinai qu'ils avaient été apportés par Tseng. J'attrapai un livre au passage et le feuilletai rapidement. Il s'agissait d'une pièce de théâtre traitant d'un amour impossible entre un voleur et une princesse… Je le replaçai rapidement parmi ses semblables et retournai m'asseoir. Tseng finit par arriver et commença par lancer une materia verte à Rude.

-Pas le temps de passer à l'infirmerie et plus la force pour me lancer des sorts de Soin, enchaîne, lui ordonna-t-il d'un ton las.

-C'était pour quoi cette fois ? demanda Reno.

-Je lui ai répondu en parlant des relations d'Elena avec Rufus et Seph…

Rude et Reno se tapèrent la main.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est encore ? soupira Tseng.

-On avait fait des pronostics…, résuma Reno. Il t'a cassé quoi cette fois ?

-Une ou deux côtes et il m'a démit une épaule, la routine quoi… Rude, t'arrêtes pas…

J'hésitai un instant puis me lançai.

-Tout de même, il serait mieux de passer par l'infirmerie au moins… Pour remettre un peu mieux les choses en place…

-C'est gentil, Elena, mais j'ai l'habitude… Enfin, si je t'ai demandé de rester, ce n'était pas juste pour que tu me voies dans un sale état mais pour te faire une proposition.

Ç'avait eu l'effet d'un sort de Stop. Nous avions tous levé les yeux vers Tseng.

-Rude, continues ! …Écoute, tu as un certain charisme, tu es une fille intelligente et assez maligne, et tu sais te battre pour te défendre et pour tuer… Alors je me suis dit qu'on pouvait peut-être te mettre à l'essai pour devenir Turk.

Je restai un instant interdite le temps de réaliser.

-Moi ? Devenir une Turk ! m'écriai-je tandis que Reno s'écriait en écho « Elle ? Devenir une Turk ! »

Tseng hocha la tête.

-Oui, toi.

-Oh, je… J'avoue que j'aimerais vraiment accepter mais… Il y a mes études… Je voudrais les poursuivre encore un peu. Et puis je suis toujours engagée avec Rufus comme garde du corps et je voudrais pas le laisser tomber maintenant…

Tseng hocha à nouveau la tête.

-Je vois. De toute façon, c'est à toi de décider, mais sache qu'on ne te perdra pas de vue.

J'esquissai un léger sourire. L'expression de Tseng à mon égard était plutôt bienveillante, Rude était impassible, et Reno me fixai avec curiosité, semblant essayer de retrouver les qualités qu'avait énoncé Tseng. L'utaien annonça que nous pouvions tous disposer et je me levai pour quitter la pièce, aussitôt imitée par Reno. Nous sortîmes et il me suivit. Je finis pas me retourner vers lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? soupirai-je d'un ton légèrement exaspéré.

-Mmh, pas grand chose. C'est juste que je me demandais si t'étais seule en ce moment…

-Je vois. Tu veux coucher avec moi, c'est ça ?

-Pourquoi pas…?

Au moins, il n'y allait pas par quatre chemins.

-Je ne te connais pas assez pour sortir avec un type de ton espèce.

-C'est pourtant bien toi qui voulait me sauter à Kalm…

-J'étais droguée…

Il roula des yeux vers le ciel.

-Alors refaisons une soirée Makô…

-Reno !

-Je blaguais…! Mais sache une chose : c'est pas facile de séduire Tseng.

-Quoi !

-Allons, depuis que tu l'as vu tu le trouves mignon et maintenant tu commences à te laisser séduire. Mais moi aussi je peux jouer les séducteurs…

Il m'adressa un sourire enjôleur accompagné d'un regard malicieux, passa une main sur ma joue et déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Ce n'était pas désagréable, mais je le repoussai tout de même.

-Belle tentative, mais ce n'est toujours pas ça.

Sur ce, je le plantai là et m'éloignai pour aller retrouver James.

°°°

Cela devait faire une semaine que nous étions de retour à Midgar. J'allais devoir annoncer la nouvelle à Reno et je n'étais qu'à moitié enthousiasmé.

-Reno…

Il se retourna vers moi avec l'air de dire « mmh ? ».

-On part pour Utai.

Son regard s'éclaira aussitôt.

-Dans quelle région ? Dans combien de temps ? Pour combien de temps ?

-On part dans un peu plus d'une semaine dans le coin d'Asangyô et pour une semaine environ. Pour le retour, on verra suivant les évènements…

Reno me lança un regard malicieux accompagné d'un rictus quelque peu moqueur.

-La région d'Asangyô, tu dis ? Mmh, faudra faire attention à ne pas te perdre… J'ai entendu dire que les traîtres d'Utai payaient cher s'ils venaient à tomber aux mains des membres de leur clan… J'espère que ça ne t'arriveras pas…

-Qu'est-ce que tu insinues, Reno ? Que je suis un traître ?

-Si tu ne l'es pas encore, tu le deviendras forcément. Reste à voir qui tu trahiras. Utai. La Shin-Ra. Ou les deux. Peut-être même te trahiras-tu toi-même…

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre à cela. Comment avait-il pu tout comprendre si vite ? Comment avait-il pu deviner…?

-Je ne suis pas un traître, Reno… Je ne suis pas comme certains.

-Si tu veux faire allusion à mon père, fais-le clairement ou ne le fais pas, siffla-t-il. Cet homme était un traître, mais il a tout de même été mon père et il a assumé cela à la perfection durant les quatre premières années de ma vie. Après, ça a un peu changé mais il a tout de même su s'occuper de moi avec l'aide de Siam… C'est pas facile à expliquer comme ça mais peut-être qu'un jour tu comprendras le genre de liens qu'on avait dans cette famille de fous…

Je ne savais pas si j'avais réellement envie de comprendre…

-Mais toi, Tseng… Elle était comment ton enfance ? Tu as eu droit à l'amour de tes parents ? Tu avais des frères et sœurs ? Tu te souviens de ta jeunesse ?

Vaguement. Très. Mais alors très. Vaguement…

-J'ai été élevé avec rigueur et douceur à la fois… Surtout par mes parents, ma tante et par ma grande sœur. Mitsuko. Elle était très belle et encore bien plus douée au combat que moi. Je n'ai pas eu de photo d'elle depuis très longtemps, mais je crois qu'elle a dut devenir une très jolie femme. Voilà…

Son regard bascula dans le vide un moment puis il revint à la réalité.

-Mouais, ça doit être une jolie fille… J'aimerais bien la rencontrer, tiens…

-Te fais pas d'illusions, Reno. Elle est déjà mariée et mère d'une fillette.

Il bloqua un instant.

-Quoi ! Mais elle a quel âge !

-Vingt quatre ans.

°°°

Les pals de l'hélicoptères s'arrêtèrent de tourner petit à petit et nous pûmes descendre. Je sautai à terre le premier, suivi de près par Tseng et le rouquin, et me dirigeai vers un homme de grande taille aux traits secs, au regard vif et perçant et vêtu un uniforme de maréchal.

-Général Sephiroth ?

-Lui-même, répondis-je.

-Enchanté de faire votre connaissance. Je suis le maréchal McLoyd. Oliver McLoyd. Je serai votre supérieur direct. J'espère pouvoir vous apprendre encore quelques choses… J'ai eu vent de votre réputation et de votre ascension fulgurante. Vous êtes le plus jeune général qu'aie connu la Shin-Ra il me semble…

Je hochai la tête. J'entendis Reno chuchoter quelque chose à Tseng ressemblant assez à « il est vraiment si fort que ça…! ». Oui. Et même plus, j'en était convaincu. Mais cette force tapie au fond de moi… Était-elle réellement mienne ?

-Vous avez emmené deux Turks avec vous… L'un d'entre eux est utaien d'origine si je ne me trompe…

Tseng s'avança calmement pour faire face à McLoyd.

-Je suis Tseng des Turks. Le chef des Turks. Je ne peux nier mes origines, mais vous pouvez me faire confiance. Il y a longtemps que je suis dans le camp de la Shin-Ra.

-C'est bien, commenta McLoyd. Nous avons des prisonniers utaiens mais ils ont réussi à se débarrasser de notre traducteur et il nous est pour le moment impossible de tirer quoi que ce soit d'eux. Si vous pouviez jouer à l'interprète, vous nous seriez de bon secours.

Tseng hocha la tête et fit signe à Reno de s'avancer.

-Alors vous tombez bien. L'utaien est ma langue maternelle et mon collègue est lui, en mesure de le comprendre.

-Je ne peux que traduire… Parler, c'est autre chose…! rectifia Reno dans un murmure.

-Avec un peu de temps, ça reviendra, même pour un crétin comme toi, lui répondit Tseng en lui donnant une petite tape sur la tête.

Je savais parfaitement ce que l'utaien avait en tête. Et je n'oubliais pas les menaces qu'il m'avait faites après que j'aie manqué de le tuer dans les sous-sols de la prison… A présent, s'il voulait que je le couvre, ça allait se monnayer. Nous avions autant d'atout dans nos jeux.

McLoyd donna les appartements du traducteurs aux Turks puis me conduisit aux quartiers réservés aux haut gradés. C'était sans nul doute les plus… luxueux. Depuis sept ans que la guerre durait, cet avant-poste avait été de plus en plus renforcé, passant du simple campement à, à présent, un véritable petit camp militaire en béton armé. Je sentais que j'allais me plaire ici…

°°°

-On en a un bon nombre… Mais ce n'est pas toujours facile de deviner lesquels détiennent des informations importantes…

Je hochai la tête.

-Vous pensez pouvoir tirer quelque chose d'eux ? me demanda McLoyd.

-Assurément. Envoyez-moi ceux qui possèdent le même tatouage frontal que moi et je verrais…

-Il y en a pas mal…

-Prenez-en quelques uns au hasard alors, soupirai-je. Je veux juste me faire une idée de ce qu'il se passe. Et emmenez le rouquin faire le tour des prisonniers, je suis sûr qu'il saura repérer quelques éléments intéressants parmi eux…

-A propos de lui, me coupa McLoyd. Il possède les mêmes tatouages que certains de nos prisonniers… il n'est pourtant pas d'Utai… non ?

-Mmh, vous avez l'œil. Mais je ne sais pas vraiment quel rapport le lie à Utai… Son père, sans doute… Enfin, je découvrirai bien tout cela un jour…

-Bien… Je vais envoyer un de mes hommes chercher quelques prisonniers en compagnie de votre rouquin.

_« mon rouquin » ? s'il avait entendu ça ! _

°°°

Je contemplai la liste des prisonniers. Leurs noms étaient rarement complets, mais celui de leur clan était souvent mentionné, accompagné de petits symboles entre parenthèse pour indiquer à quoi ressemblaient les tatouages des prisonniers s'ils en avaient. Les utaiens n'avaient pas tous leurs Honneurs… C'était donc quelque chose de privilégié…?

-Tu peux me montrer la cellule 46 ? lançai-je au soldat m'accompagnant.

-Les escaliers par ici s'il vous plaît…

Nous descendîmes plusieurs volées de marches et l'atmosphère changea radicalement. La tristesse de ces lieux déteignait lentement sur ceux qui y vivotaient, devenant chaque jour un peu plus l'ombre d'eux-mêmes, irrémédiablement happés par le désespoir ambiant. Le soldat me guida dans les couloirs sombres et suintants d'humidité jusqu'à s'arrêter devant la grille d'une des nombreuses cellules. Pour seul meuble, une planche de bois était fixée à l'un des murs à l'aide de chaînes. Je jetai un œil aux quatre occupants. Un jeune homme, une jeune femme, un petit garçon et une petite fille. Ils portaient tous l'uniforme des ninjas d'Utai, noir et sobre, et la fillette avait de surcroît un ruban dans les cheveux qui donnait l'impression de deux oreilles félines dressées sur sa tête, et un pan démesurément long de la ceinture nouée dans son dos traînait nonchalamment, semblable à une queue de chat. Les prisonniers levèrent les yeux vers nous et j'eu peine à y déceler une quelconque lueur de cette vivacité surprenante qu'on la plupart des utaiens.

-Méfiez-vous d'eux, ils sont pas méchants mais très dangereux…, me prévint le soldat en ouvrant la grille.

-T'inquiète… Ils me feront pas de mal, lui assurai-je.

Il ne répondit pas et referma la grille derrière moi avant de s'éloigner en me lançant un bref « t'auras qu'à m'appeler dès que t'auras terminé ». Mon regard se posa tout de suite sur la jeune femme. Elle était bien plus âgée que moi, cela se lisait sur son visage fatigué, mais je songeais qu'hors d'ici, elle devait rajeunir de plusieurs années avec une facilité effarante… Elle était si jolie avec ses yeux noisette et le teint mielleux de sa peau harmonisé par ses cheveux d'ébène… Elle était assise sur la planche en bois faisant office de lit, serrant la fillette dans ses bras comme de peur que je ne lui enlève. Le petit garçon avait imité son aîné qui s'était levé à mon entrée et me toisait d'un air soupçonneux. Il ne pouvait dissimuler comme les autres le clan auquel il appartenait à l'aide de son bandeau frontal, ses Honneurs flamboyants étant comme les miens placés de chaque côté de ses yeux. Je rencontrai un instant ses prunelles sombre voilées par quelques mèches de jais aux reflets rougeâtres avant de détourner les yeux.

-A qui a-t-on l'honneur ? me demanda-t-il froidement.

-A Reno des Turks…, répondis-je simplement.

Je posai à nouveau mon regard sur la jeune femme, un sourire sincère aux lèvres.

-Mitsuko Arashi… Tu es… encore plus belle et mignonne que ton frère…, murmurai-je.

Elle n'avait pu dissimuler sa surprise et je contemplai ses yeux écarquillés, attendant la suite de sa réaction.

-Tseng…? Vous… connaissez Tseng…?

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils et ne me laissa pas le temps de répondre, posant à son tour une question.

-Qui es-tu ?

-Je vous l'ai déjà dit, je suis Reno des Turks. Tseng est mon supérieur, il est le chef des Turks…

-Il y a encore beaucoup de traîtres comme ça, à la Shin-Ra ? cracha le jeune homme.

-Azu ! siffla Mitsuko. Mon frère n'est pas un traître !

Il la défia du regard.

-Alors… que fait-il à la Shin-Ra ? prononça-t-il lentement.

-Il dirige notre service, répondis-je. C'est un jeune homme dominateur, un peu tyrannique envers moi, honnête, calme et réfléchit. Mais ce n'est pas un traître pour Utai, je vous l'assure… En fait, je crois qu'il risque plutôt de trahir la Shin-Ra…

Azu semblait toujours sceptique. Comme je le comprenais…

-Tu te demande pourquoi je possède les Honneurs du clan Kurai, hein ? lançai-je dans un murmure.

Il me répondit par un silence en disant plus long que tous les mots du monde.

-J'ai vécu à Inarime jusqu'à recevoir mes Honneurs. Mon père était à demi utaien, mais surtout, c'était un traître. Il a trahi Utai, il a vendu ses secrets à la Shin-Ra contre un emploi haut placé, ce qui lui a permis d'amasser pas mal de fric sur le dos de la Shin-Ra qu'il a également trahie. Ce n'était qu'un traître, un traître, jusqu'aux tréfonds les plus obscurs de son âme. Même moi il m'a trahi… Alors j'ai fait comme lui, je l'ai laissé tombé pour un emploi de Turk…

-Il devrait payer pour ses crimes…, déclara le petit garçon de sa voix fluette.

-Je l'ai tué, avouai-je d'un ton désintéressé. Personnellement, je ne suis pas vraiment en position pour compatir à votre situation. Je ne peux même pas prétendre être dégoûté par toutes les morts inutiles engendrées par la guerre puisque je passe mon temps à tuer… Mais… j'aimerais quand même qu'il y ait quelque chose d'un peu plus gai dans tout ça… Et je voudrais que des jeunes comme vous ne finissiez pas vos jours ici.

-Développe…! m'intima la fillette.

-Vous savez jouer de la musique ? Vous savez chanter ? demandai-je avec malice.

-Ouais, pourquoi ? répondit-elle.

-Si les soldats de la Shin-Ra se mettaient à chanter des chants révolutionnaires utaiens, ça pourrait être considéré comme un acte de rébellion, commençai-je. Je peux vous fournir de petits instruments de musique grâce auxquels vous pourrez mettre les airs dans la tête des soldats. Après, vous n'aurez plus qu'à ajouter les paroles et ils suivront sans même se soucier d'en comprendre le sens…

Je fourrai ma main dans la poche intérieure de ma veste et en sorti une guimbarde métallique, une petite flûte à six trous et deux paires bâtons de bois et de métal, et donnai le tout à Azu.

-Au fait, je connais toujours pas vos noms à part Mitsuko et Azu…

-En fait c'est Azumemo, mais Azu ça va plus vite à dire, expliqua le susnommé.

-Je suis Jinshiteki, déclara le garçon. On m'appelle Jin.

-Moi c'est Iko, lança joyeusement la fillette.

-« Iko »…, répétai-je. Ça te va très bien, ça veut dire « chat » si je ne me trompe…

-Tu parles notre dialecte utaien ? s'étonna Iko.

-En fait, je le comprend mieux que je ne le parle, les mots ne me viennent pas toujours facilement mais je les comprend quand je les entends. « Azumemo » c'est l'éclair, « Mitsuko », un flocon de neige et « Jinshiteki», le fil acéré d'une lame…

Mitsuko eut un léger sourire.

-« Reno »… c'est Kitsune, le renard, soupira-t-elle. Est-ce qu'on peut vraiment faire confiance à quelqu'un portant ce nom ?

-Hé, je suis honnête ! J'ai les mains couvertes de sang, mais je suis honnête ! Si vous réussissez à faire chanter les soldats, Utai pourra en rire longtemps. De plus, vous savez qui je suis, je prends pas mal de risques en faisant ça… vous pourriez me dénoncer et Tseng serait forcé de me virer. Il dit toujours qu'il se demande pourquoi il ne l'a pas déjà fait vu que je passe mon temps à tout faire pour l'énerver… mais au fond, il sait que si j'étais pas là il s'ennuierait…

-Attends deux secondes ! me coupa Azu.

-Tu arrives à énerver Tseng ! poursuivit Mitsuko.

Je me passai une main dans les cheveux d'un air un peu crâne.

-Ouais, je me débrouille pas mal, j'arrive même à le rendre complètement fou parfois…

Les prisonniers se concertèrent du regard, visiblement choqués.

-Personne n'a jamais réussi à énerver Tseng excepté une fille de son âge, avoua Mitsuko. Même moi je n'y suis jamais parvenue.

-Et c'est qui cette fille ? m'intéressai-je.

-Izako Samanosaki, répondit Jin. C'est une cousine à moi, elle est promise à Tseng…

« elle est promise à Tseng ». Est-ce que ça voulait dire que Tseng allait se marier ? Tseng… se marier… avec une fille… J'avais du mal à enregistrer, j'étais comme… bloqué.

-Reno…? Hé, ça va ? s'inquiéta Iko.

-Je… ça fait un choc…, murmurai-je. Et… Tseng aime cette fille ?

Ils hochèrent la tête de haut en bas en signe d'approbation.

-Ou tout du moins il l'aimait, précisa Azu. T'es étrange comme type…

-T'arrives à énerver Tseng et puis… tu m'as dit en entrant que j'étais « encore plus belle et mignonne » que lui. Ça sous-entend que…

-Que rien du tout ! coupai-je. Tseng n'est pas mal dans son genre, je peux pas le nier, mais c'est tout !

_Enfer et damnation ! Cette rumeur me suivra donc jusqu'au bout du monde, jusqu'à la fin de mes jours ! _

-Je pourrais vous arranger une entrevue avec Tseng, mais ce ne sera pas gratuit. Je veux que vous chantiez. D'ailleurs… Azumemo et Izako… ces prénoms me font penser à un chant utaien que Tseng nous avait chanté… ça faisait… Iashi... aku aku… Sesao… naminaku… Itaama de izako, takeama de niako… Izaeto otodane eoeko otodane…. Shiotchio ya azumemo doishiku… Vous connaissez, non ?

Ils acquiescèrent.

-Si j'entends chanter, vous pouvez êtres sûrs que vous verrez Tseng.

Sur ce, j'appelai le garde qui ne tarda pas à rappliquer. J'observai les prisonniers et constatai qu'ils gardaient presque tous leur bandeau sur le front pour qu'on ne puisse pas connaître leur clan. Il me fallut de gros efforts de mémoire et arriver à en faire parler quelques uns pour que les mots me reviennent petit à petit.

-Isama zene de totoko na otsuaku, finis-je par ordonner à un des prisonniers.

J'étais parvenu à former la phrase « enlève ton bandeau frontal ». Un exploit pour moi. Néanmoins, pour l'accent, c'était pas encore ça. Les utaiens dans la cellule restèrent un instant interdits puis éclatèrent de rire.

-Isama zene de totoko na otsuaku, répétai-je. Otchi sunaku idayo !

« Ou crève »…

-Isama ? zene de asama na sunaku ? répéta l'utaien sur le ton de la moquerie.

Il ne me croyait pas.

-Fais-le sortir, ordonnai-je au soldat.

Il eut un moment d'hésitation mais obéit tout de même et fit sortir l'homme de la cellule. Je pointai un Mercure sous son nez.

-Zene de totoko na otsuaku …

Voyant que je ne plaisantais pas, il entreprit enfin de retirer son bandeau. J'avais bien fait de rester sur mes gardes car il tenta au passage de prendre le soldat comme bouclier humain. Je passai derrière lui en un éclair et lui logeai une balle dans le crâne. L'écho du coup de feu résonna un moment dans les couloirs. A présent, les prisonniers savaient ce qui les attendaient s'ils ne se montraient pas plus coopératifs.

**NdVixen :** Et voilà, on est dans la partie sur Utai ! La scène entre Reno et les prisonniers (Mitsuko, Azu, Iko et Jin) était prévue de longue date et je l'avais même déjà écrite. Le dialogue en utaien ça a été l'horreur à écrire… Fallait que ça reste cohérent par rapport aux règles de grammaire, conjugaison etc que je me suis fixé. Je hais la grammaire. A part ça, est-ce que les soldats de la Shin-Ra vont se mettre à chanter les chants révolutionnaires d'Utai…? Héhéhéhé… suite au prochain épisode ! Encore une chose. Le titre de ce chapitre… Quelqu'un sait d'où il vient…? Une récompense à celui ou celle qui trouvera… Indice : Final Fantasy. Je posterai le prochain chapitre quand j'aurai quelques reviews pour celui-ci.


	21. Blackmail

**Warning:** violence légère

**Chapitre 21:** Blackmail

Les premiers entretiens s'étaient avérés peu fructueux. J'avais juste appris dans quel état vivaient les prisonniers: les cellules insalubres, la malnutrition… Et puis j'avais été informé du meurtre perpétué par Reno. Je ne l'aurais pas cru si dur, mais je ne pouvais pas l'engueuler. Il avait juste agit en Turk. Et pour se faire respecter, il avait choisit la terreur.

-Tseng…

Je levai les yeux vers Sephiroth qui venait d'entrer. Il prit une chaise et s'assit face à moi.

-Je constate avec plaisir que tu es toujours parmi nous…

-Va droit au but, Sephiroth.

-Nous pouvons nous trahir à tout moment. Tu peux m'accuser pour t'avoir menacé de mort et Reno témoignera forcément en ta faveur. Et moi je peux t'accuser de trahison envers la Shin-Ra, et il en faudra peu pour que tu perdes ton procès et par conséquent, la vie. Je suis sûr que je pourrais même trouver moyen d'éliminer ton chien par la même occasion. Après tout, lui aussi a des origines utaiennes…

_Il oserait faire ça? _

-Moi, à la limite, je comprends, mais pourquoi voudrais-tu faire mettre à mort le rouquin?

-Je ne sais pas. Pour voir si ça te ferait souffrir de le voir mourir sous tes yeux et par ta faute par exemple… Mais nous ne sommes pas obligés d'en arriver là. Je te laisse te faire «enlever» et je te couvre le temps qu'il faudra à une condition.

_On passet donc tous notre temps à nous faire chanter les uns les autres? _

-Laquelle?

-Tu devrais pouvoir me trouver un bon sabre sans problème, non? Si tu y arrives… on jette tous deux nos cartes au feu et on reprend tout à zéro comme si rien ne s'était jamais produit.

Ce ne serait pas facile… «un bon sabre». Qu'est-ce qu'il sous-entendait? …Masamune? Le sabre maudit? …Mais il fallait pourtant que je me rende à Asangyô pour saluer ma mère et implorer son pardon…

-Soit. Mais promet-moi que tu ne t'en prendra pas à Reno. Il n'a rien à voir dans tout ça. C'est juste… entre toi, et moi.

-Soit.

Nous nous serrâmes la main pour conclure notre marché puis Sephiroth quitta la pièce. J'espérai qu'une opportunité pour quitter le camp s'offre assez vite à moi…

°°°

Les sirènes se mirent à hurler. Invasion ennemie. Un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres et j'empoignai mon katana, quittai mes appartements et me rendit directement au dehors pour voir de mes propres yeux de quoi il s'agissait.

-Ils sont du clan Kurai…

-Ce ne sont pas les ennemis de ton clan, Tseng?

-Officieusement, oui. Mais… A la guerre comme à la guerre…

-Ils ont quelque chose de particulier ces types?

-Tu vois Reno. Et bien eux, ils sont cent fois pire. Leur atout c'est la vitesse. Ils sont réputés pour détenir des techniques de combat mortelles mais je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de voir ça. Je ne tiens pas réellement à voir ça d'ailleurs. Une chose… Frappe là où tu t'attends le moins à les voir.

J'enregistrai l'information et nous nous dirigeâmes vers le lieu où l'attaque avait eut lieu. Je dénombrai une dizaine d'intrus. Ils étaient peu par rapport à nous, mais faisaient de réels ravages. Et en effet, ils étaient très rapides mais aussi extrêmement agiles, au point d'esquiver les tirs des armes à feu. C'était à la fois sidérant et fascinant. L'un d'eux manqua de m'égorger mais je me déviai avec justesse de la trajectoire de son sabre court. Il parut à peine surpris et tenta à nouveau de m'attaquer mais je ripostai. Il évita mon coup et s'éloigna pour s'en prendre à d'autres soldats. Je me lançai à sa poursuite tout en réfléchissant aux lieux où je m'attendais le moins à le voir. En hauteur. Je levai les yeux. Bonne pioche. Mon ninja était perché à trois mètres du sol sur un camion. Il reçut soudainement un shuriken envoyé par Tseng en plein dans l'épaule (s'il n'avait pas bougé, c'était pour son front) et perdit un instant l'équilibre. Sans hésiter, je sautai et l'attrapai par le cou puis enfonçai mon katana dans sa poitrine, transperçant son cœur au passage. Je lançai un regard circulaire autour de moi pour repérer les autres. L'un d'eux s'apprêtait à tuer un soldat. De là où j'étais, c'était trop tard pour lui et il était d'ailleurs trop isolé pour que quelqu'un fasse quoi que ce soit pour lui. Néanmoins, il se passa quelque chose. Le ninja se figea avant de se retrouver plaqué au sol. Par Reno. Le rouquin régla rapidement son compte au ninja, se releva et regarda autour de lui pour repérer sa prochaine victime. Il se débrouillait bien… Je parvint à éliminer au vol un deuxième ninja et allait me lancer à la poursuite d'un troisième quand un cri retentit. Ou plutôt un appel, une sorte de signal… «OTEIKU! KAERUZO!». A partir de ce moment là, l'attitude des ninjas passa aussitôt d'offensive à défensive. Sur les dix, tout juste la moitié était encore en vie. Ils prirent pour la plupart des soldats en otage en guise de bouclier humain. Parmi les soldats, il y avait un Turk.

-Ils se retirent, siffla McLoyd.

Il venait de se précipiter près de moi, arme toujours au poing, et je fus surpris de constater qu'il se battait au sabre lui aussi.

-«oteiku» et «kaeru», ça veut dire «retourner» ou «revenir»… Jusqu'à présent, on a jamais réussit à récupérer les otages qu'ils nous prenaient…

Il se figea en voyant Reno s'élancer vers les ninjas. Vers celui qui tenait Tseng à sa merci.

-Il est fou… Ils vont tous y passer… Et le Turk utaien…

-Ne vous en faites pas. Ce sont des Turks, des professionnels. Le rouquin est entièrement dévoué à son chef, et le chef, il ne craint pas grand chose des utaiens. Ils sauront se débrouiller…

-Je l'espère, j'aurai encore besoin d'un interprète…

_C'est là tout ce qui l'intéresse…? _

-…Et il serait dommage de perdre des Turks. Ça ne se trouve pas facilement, non?

-En effet. Trouver des gens à la fois doués au combat, assez charismatique, intelligents, et en même temps assez stupides pour obéir aux ordres, c'est pas facile…

°°°

Tseng se débattait assez énergiquement mais le type qui l'avait attrapé gardait toujours le dessus.

-Reno! Fous le camp! m'ordonna Tseng. Ils vont te tuer!

-Et toi donc? rétorquai-je.

-Bordel, je suis ton supérieur alors obéis! Laisse-moi!

Je m'avançai encore mais un des utaiens m'interpella.

-Isama! teiakuno! Otchi, zene de mono shikaru sunaku!

«Toi, n'avance pas, ou ce soldat va y passer» traduisis-je mentalement.

-Soroni kuno…, répondis-je.

«Rien à foutre». Et j'avançai. Il égorgea le soldat et se retrouva ainsi sans plus d'otage à menacer. Il dégaina un tanto et se mit en position défensive. Electro-tige en main, je me fendit vers lui pour frapper mais il se dévia au dernier moment. J'esquivai de justesse un coup de sabre et contre-attaquai en l'emprisonnant dans une pyramide électromagnétique. Et là, ce fut le trou noir.

°°°

J'ouvris lentement les yeux. L'endroit était mal éclairé, mais la faible luminosité ambiante suffisait tout de même à m'éblouir après tout ce temps passé les yeux bandés. Je distinguai rapidement plusieurs personnes non loin de moi et une plus proche, qui venait de me retirer le bandeau. Nous étions visiblement dans une grotte… Sans doute un repère caché.

-Est-ce que ça va?

-Hein? Vous parlez midgarois…

-Tu le savais déjà, ça, c'est la langue internationale après tout… Tu ne te souviens pas de moi?

Je détaillai un peu plus l'homme. Taille moyenne, physique malingre, traits secs et anguleux, yeux bleu-vert, cheveux courts, noirs, mêlés de quelques mèches légèrement rougeoyantes, Honneurs du clan Kurai…

-Vous êtes le forgeron que j'ai vu à Kalm…

-Tout juste… Si tu me donnes ton nom, je te donnerai le mien.

-Tseng des Turks pour la Shin-Ra, Tsengali Arashi pour Utai, répondis-je.

-Moi c'est Izutsuki… Kurai pour Utai.

Je fronçai légèrement les sourcils.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire? Vous avez deux noms?

-En quelque sorte, oui… Mais je n'aime pas beaucoup le deuxième parce que je le partageais avec mon frère. Il est mort il y a un bout de temps maintenant… C'était en fin d'année passée à ce que j'ai entendu dire. Il aurait été tué par son fils lui-même. Il paraît que le gosse me ressemble un peu…

Je n'avais même pas envie de réfléchir.

-Le monde est petit, hein? Je me demande parfois si le hasard existe réellement ou si les coïncidences sont des actes de Da Chao… Je suis sûr que tu connais le fils de mon frère…

-Qu'est-ce que ça ferait si je le connaissais? Hein?

-Pour toi, pas grand chose, je te le concède… Mais moi, j'aimerais bien avoir des nouvelles de mon neveu. Il s'appelle Reno Redsly. Tu le connais bien, non? Il paraît qu'il fait partie des Turks…

-Tu sais parfaitement bien comment il va! C'est un de tes alliés qui l'a assommé, non? T'en sais autant que moi sur lui sinon plus. J'en suis sûr.

Il plissa ses lèvres en un léger rictus.

-Il paraît que tu as tiré un trait sur ton passé…, murmura-t-il.

Je détournai les yeux.

-C'est donc vrai?

Je hochai la tête en guise de réponse.

-Mais j'aimerais pouvoir m'en souvenir…

-Je vois. Est-ce que… je peux te demander ce que tu es venu faire à Utai?

-Je suis sensé aider les hommes de la Shin-Ra, mais j'ai conclut un marché avec un ami haut gradé pour qu'il me couvre. Je dois retourner à Asangyô pour saluer ma mère. Mais en échange, je dois ramener un bon sabre à mon ami. Et je crois qu'il vise le sabre maudit.

Izutsuki resta un instant paralysé par la surprise avant d'éclater d'un grand rire tonitruant.

-La Masamune! Ce type est-il fou? Personne ne sait plus manier ce vieux sabre, ce n'est plus qu'une relique que les familles Kurai et Arashi n'ont de cesse de s'échanger. Ce vieux bout de ferraille fait peur…

-Tu sais où il se trouve? demandai-je avec espoir.

Il réfléchit un moment.

-A Inarime. Ce sont les Kurai qui l'ont pour le moment. Mais si tu veux le voler, sache que ce ne sera pas simple… Ce sabre est démesurément grand, d'un poids conséquent et impossible à manier… Je ne vois pas vraiment ce que ton haut gradé en ferait…

-Tu serais surpris par son talent et sa maîtrise des lames longues…

Il y eut un moment de silence et je me décidai enfin à poser la question qui me brûlait les lèvres.

-Où est Reno?

-Ailleurs. Mon fils aîné s'occupe de lui. C'est d'ailleurs lui qui l'a assommé, tout à l'heure… Enfin bref… Tu es ici en voleur si j'ai bien compris…

-Non! Non… Je… Enfin… Si. Mais… J'aimerais vraiment aider Utai, et en même temps je sais que c'est à la Shin-Ra que j'appartiens maintenant… Avant qu'on parte, Reno m'a dit que je deviendrais forcément un traître pour l'un des deux camps. J'aimerais qu'il aie tort. Profondément tort…

°°°

Je me massai la nuque et me redressai. Il n'y été pas allé de main morte le salaud…! J'étais à moitié couché sur une sorte d'étoffe à même le sol et à première vue, on m'avait retiré ma veste, ma chemise et mes armes…

-Tu te réveilles enfin, paresseux?

Je levai les yeux vers celui qui avait parlé. La lumière me fit un peu cligner des paupières, mais je parvint tout de même à le voir assez clairement. Il ressemblait fort à Azumemo.

-T'es qui toi?

-Mon père a dit que nous étions cousins, répondit-il.

-On m'a jamais dit que j'avais un cousin… T'es sûr de ce que t'avances?

-Tu es bien Reno Redsly, non?

-Les Redsly n'existent plus. Moi, c'est Reno des Turks.

Je baissai les yeux et mon regard se posa aussitôt sur ce qu'il tenait dans sa main droite. Je portai aussitôt la mienne à mon front, geste pourtant inutile face à l'évidence.

-Hé! Tu m'as piqué mes lunettes! Rends-les moi!

Il haussa les sourcils et les mit sur son nez.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi…

-J'y tiens. Y'a pas mal de souvenirs qui y sont attachés…

Je me levai, prêt à récupérer mes affaires par la force s'il le fallait. Je fus assez satisfait de noter que lui et moi faisions à peu de choses près la même taille, ainsi, il ne pouvait plus me toiser de haut comme deux secondes auparavant.

-On m'a dit que tu n'es pas très docile…

-Docile! coupai-je. J'te prierai de n'pas parler de moi comme d'un animal! Et puis tu ne m'as même pas donné ton nom… T'es franchement impoli!

-Je ne sais même pas si tu mérites que je te le donne…

-De toute façon je ne crois pas que tu mérites que je t'appelle par ton nom, rétorquai-je.

J'avisai une cicatrice cruciforme au dessus de son arcade sourcilière droite avant de reprendre.

-«Monsieur X». Ce sera suffisant. Un anonyme parmi tant d'autres, c'est tout ce que tu es à mes yeux. Maintenant, rends-moi mes affaires.

Il plissa ses lèvres en un léger rictus et me défia du regard. Je lui rendis la pareille et lui décochai un coup de genou à l'entrejambe qu'il évita de justesse. Il ne s'y attendait pas et j'en profitai pour récupérer mes lunettes d'un geste vif. Je les replaçai sur mon front je lui lançai un regard hautain, orgueilleux de ma première victoire.

-Alors, tu vas me les rendre ces putains d'affaires, ninja de mes deux?

°°°

Je n'avais plus enfilé cet uniforme depuis si longtemps… C'était… ça faisait… une drôle de sensation. J'étais un peu nostalgique… J'achevai de nouer le bandeau à la base de ma nuque et rejetai enfin la tête en arrière. J'avais détaché mes cheveux. Je ne le faisais pas souvent…

-Ils sont vraiment très noirs… et lisses…, nota Izutsuki en passant ses doigts sur quelques mèches.

-Ceux de ma sœur sont plus clairs…, murmurai-je. J'espère que je la reverrai…

Je tournai mon regard vers Izutsuki. J'avais le sentiment qu'il me cachait quelque chose. Et je n'aimais pas ça. Il s'éloigna pour aller consulter une carte déroulée sur une petite table et je le rejoignit.

-Voici notre position. Nous sommes entre l'avant-poste militaire et Asangyô. Il nous faudra au moins une journée pour arriver là-bas, et encore, si nous marchons vite…

-«nous»? l'interrompis-je. Tu comptes veniravec moi ?

-Pas exactement… J'ai juste quelque chose à faire à Inarime. Il nous faudra deux jours et demi pour y arriver si on prend les passages secrets au travers des montagnes, quatre jours si on suit la route…

-Il y a moyen d'alterner les deux, non? Je ne me souviens pas de tous les passages avec exactitude, et si on se perd dans ce labyrinthe, on est fichus…

-Alors on alternera… En admettant que tout se passe bien pendant les trajets et si on passe une journée dans chaque ville, ça devrait nous prendre… dix jours au minimum.

-Hum… ça fait beaucoup. Il n'y a pas moyen d'avoir un moyen de transport? Chocobos ou autre…?

Il réfléchit un instant.

-Le soldat de seconde zone… Parmi nos otages, on a trouvé un type réquisitionné par l'armée de la Shin-Ra… Ils engagent n'importe qui. Enfin, ce type est éleveur chocobo. On l'a mis de côté et je crois qu'il est temps de s'intéresser un peu plus à lui…

Il m'intima à le suivre. Nous passâmes d'abord dans une galerie donnant sur de nombreuses cavités parfois fermées par des portes plus ou moins récentes, plus ou moins improvisées. Enfin, il me fit entrer dans l'une d'elles où se trouvaient trois hommes enchaînés aux parois rocheuses.

-Lequel d'entre vous est Choco… Machin…?

L'un des hommes leva les yeux. Il était encore jeune et son regard un peu enfantin n'était pas sans rappeler celui de l'éleveur que nous avions rencontré à la ferme des chocobos.

-Je suis celui qu'on surnomme le Choco Master…, murmura-t-il.

Izutsuki lui délia les poignets et l'aida à marcher pour revenir dans la petite pièce que nous avions quittée. L'homme s'assit à la table et Izutsuki me chargea de le cuisiner pendant qu'il allait chercher de quoi manger avant de partir en riant de son petit jeu de mots.

-Avec un surnom pareil, vous devez en connaître long sur les chocobos, non? commençai-je.

-Je sais beaucoup de choses, mais je ne détiens pas le savoir ultime sur les chocobos. Je suis le Maître des chocobos, je sais dompter n'importe lequel d'entre eux, je peux leur faire faire tout ce que je veux. Je les comprend et il me comprennent, c'est tout…

-Et est-ce que vous pensez que vous pourriez en trouver rapidement dans le secteur?

-Je ne sais même pas où nous sommes… Aunord, au sud…?

-Dans le massif montagneux central à peu de choses près…

Il réfléchit un moment.

-Je crois que ça va être dur… Les chocobos ont une large préférence pour les plaines et on en trouve pour ainsi dire jamais en montagne. Ce n'est pas leur environnement naturel et ils peuvent éprouver des difficultés à se déplacer si on ne les guide pas. Ils refusent d'ailleurs de s'avancer en terrain montagneux.

-Mais ils vous obéiraient à vous…, tentai-je.

-Oui, c'est sûr… Mais pour en attraper… Ma materia Appât Chocobo ne suffira pas. Il faudrait que j'invoque, mais je ne suis vraiment pas sûr que ça marche…

-Invoquer? répétai-je, incrédule.

-Oui. Croyez-moi ou non, mais les chocobos semblent avoir des affinités avec la Planète. Un jour, un de mes chocobo a émit un drôle de sifflement. Je lui ai répondu et là, tous les chocobos présents dans l'enclos se son mis à danser et une materia rouge est tombée du ciel. Je crois qu'ils ne l'offrent qu'aux personnes à qui ils font confiance car jusqu'à présent, ça n'est arrivé que pour les éleveurs de ma famille…

-Vous avez cette materia sur vous?

Il hocha la tête et la sorti d'une de ses poches. Une materia d'un rouge flamboyant… Izutsuki rentra dans la pièce et déposa un plateau sur la table. Le regard du Maître Chocobo se posa aussitôt sur le plat de riz. Izu attrapa un bol et le garnit copieusement.

-Il va nous aider? demanda-t-il.

-Je ferai tout ce qui est en mon possible…, répondit l'éleveur comme s'il s'excusait.

Izu lui tendit le bol et une paire de baguettes.

-Dans ce cas tu peux bien reprendre des forces.

L'homme le remercia généreusement et commença à manger (il ne tenait pas vraiment ses baguettes correctement et finit par les abandonner pour manger à la main, ce qui s'avéra bien plus efficace…). Moi, je continuais à examiner la materia. Invocation. Choco-Mog. Attaque de Vent. Il n'y avait pas besoin de beaucoup d'énergie pour la faire fonctionner…

-Izutsuki… Je voudrais tester cette materia.

-Je vais demander à quelqu'un de venir surveiller Choco Machin puis je t'accompagnerai.

Il repartit et revint rapidement avec un enfant vêtu de l'uniforme des ninjas et arborant un bandeau frontal. C'était un Kurai lui aussi. Je me levai et suivit Izutsuki dans le dédale de galeries jusqu'à arriver dehors. La materia incrustée dans mon kunai, je fis quelques pas et ne tardai pas à tomber sur un monstre. J'invoquai aussitôt, prononçant la première formule qui me vint à l'esprit «Coup Mortel!». J'étais un peu dérouté par le côté absurde de cette invocation. Un Mog monté sur un chocobo fonçant à toute allure vers les ennemis. Je cru halluciner en voyant une onomatopée «BOUM» géante apparaître au moment du choc. Le chocobo ramassa le Mog à moitié knock-outé et repartit aussi sec.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette materia complètement loufoque!

-J'avais encore jamais rien vu de semblable, avoua Izutsuki. Mais c'était marrant. Et il y avait un chocobo.

-Peut-être qu'en attaquant le Maître chocobo avec, il arrivera à capturer ce volatile de malheur…

°°°

J'essuyai le sang coulant de ma bouche d'un revers du poignet et me relevai.

-C'est ta troisième raclée d'affilée…, me rappela Monsieur X.

-Ta gueule, j'ai pas dit mon dernier mot tant que j'ai pas poussé mon dernier soupir…

Je repartis à l'attaque, me remémorant les quelques courts d'arts martiaux que m'avait donné Rude et les exercices de Tseng quand il avait fait de moi son chien. Je feintais, j'esquivais, j'attaquais, contre-attaquais, ripostais… Mes trois défaites m'avaient permises de comprendre un peu comment combattait mon adversaire. Ça ne m'empêcha néanmoins pas de me retrouver au tapis une quatrième fois, mais la cinquième fut la bonne. A la première ouverture, je lui décochai un puissant coup de pied pile au bon endroit, il se plia en deux sous le coup de la douleur et je lui envoyai un coup de genou dans la tête avant de l'allonger d'un uppercut en pleine figure. Enfin, je parvint à l'assommer d'un coup dans la nuque avec le tranchant de la main. Je lui fit les poches et fit ainsi l'acquisition d'un trousseau de clefs, d'un kunai, d'une étrange capsule et d'une cordelette. Je vérifiai rapidement que mon soi-disant cousin n'était pas près de se réveiller et lui piquai ses vêtements. Je me servit d'une jambe de mon ex-pantalon que découpai à l'aide du kunai pour le ligoter et le bâillonner à l'aide des lambeaux de tissu, après quoi je sortis de la pièce grâce au trousseau de clef. Je me retrouvai ainsi dans une pièce meublée de petites armoires que je fouillai consciencieusement. Je trouvai mes affaires (je laissai là les fringues, me contentant de récupérer mon électro-tige et ma materia) mais aussi quelques armes ou objets utiles aux ninjas. Je ne connaissais même pas la fonction de la plupart des choses que je voyais, mais je reconnu tout de même dans le matériel de camouflage, quelque chose ressemblant assez à du cirage noir. C'était tout à fait ce qu'il me fallait. Pas pour mon visage, mais pour mes cheveux. Colorés en noir, je passerai largement plus inaperçu. Je pris aussi une carte des environs puis repris mon exploration des lieux.

°°°

J'invoquai à nouveau et un chocobo fonça aussitôt sur le Maître Chocobo. L'homme émit une sorte de sifflement et l'animal stoppa aussitôt sa course. Il se laissa approcher et l'éleveur lui passa un licol improvisé avec une rapidité fulgurante. Même la troisième fois, ça faisait toujours un drôle d'effet et l'homme inspirait un certain respect.

-Et voilà, nous sommes prêts, lança-t-il.

Izutsuki chargea le volatile d'un petit sac contenant diverses choses – armes, cartes, vivres et autres – puis lui passa un filet de cuir tressé qu'il venait tour juste d'achever.

-Vous savez monter, au moins? nous lança Choco Master.

-Bien sûr, répondit Izu.

-J'ai appris il y a peu. C'est assez simple…

-C'est vrai, nous concéda-t-il. Quand partons-nous et pour combien de temps?

Il nous accompagnerait pour s'occuper des chocobos… J'espérais que son état de santé assez précaire ne lui porterai pas préjudice sans quoi nous aurions quelques ennuis… Et encore… Izutsuki lui fit un topo rapide du voyage puis monta en selle.

-Et c'est maintenant qu'on part. On a pas de temps à perdre.

Nous partîmes donc. Les chocobos n'étaient pas débourrés, mais ils obéissaient incroyablement bien au Maître, aussi le trajet se fit-il à un bon rythme.

-Choco Master, c'est ton surnom, lançai-je soudainement. Mais ton vrai nom…?

-Vous allez vous moquer…

-Si tu connaissais la traduction de certains noms utaiens tu aurais aussi de quoi rire, répliqua Izutsuki.

-D'accord, je vous donne mon nom et vous me donnez la traduction des vôtres. Je m'appelle Chico… Comme chicobo.

Pauvre homme…

-Izutsuki, c'est la lame, la lame d'un couteau, d'un sabre… J'ai eu de la chance.

-Tseng, c'est un diminutif pour Tsengali. Ça veut dire coup de Lune. En vérité, ma sœur aurait bien aimé avoir une petite sœur et elle a insisté pour que mes parents portent leur choix sur Tsengali et non autre chose. D'habitude, c'est plutôt un nom de fille… Alors je préfère le diminutif…

Ils étaient morts de rire. Ils passèrent le reste du chemin à me chambrer là-dessus et la bonne humeur ne leur fit pas défaut. Pourquoi pas après tout…? nous étions en temps de guerre et il devait être rare d'entendre rire à Utai… …Je me demandais comment pouvait aller ma sœur, comment allait Reno. Et aussi Rude, à Midgar. J'espérais que Heidegger ne lui posait pas trop de problèmes…

°°°

C'était un vrai labyrinthe, un horrible dédale de galeries. J'appréhendais toute rencontre avec des utaiens. S'ils me parlaient, je les comprendrais, mais si je me trouvais à devoir parler, ils se rendraient tout de suite compte de mon imposture… Je m'arrêtai un instant pour essayer de me repérer de façon logique. Pour le moment, je me dirigeais le plus possible vers le nord. J'avais réussi à confectionner une sorte de boussole avec une aiguille et un petit bout de métal assez fin et plat que j'avais posé de mon mieux sur la pointe de l'aiguille. C'était assez peu fiable, mais au point où j'en étais… Des bruits trahissant l'activité humaine parvinrent bientôt à mes oreilles. J'étais nerveux, mais je tentais de rester aussi calme que se pouvait. J'écoutai un peu mieux pour comprendre quelques bribes des conversations dans l'espoir d'en tirer quoi que ce soit. J'appris ainsi qu'un certain Izutsuki était parti régler ses comptes avec un prisonnier et un jeune homme du clan Arashi. Peut-être Tseng…? Oui, ce devait être lui car les hommes commencèrent à parler de son appartenance à la Shin-Ra. Ils dérivèrent ensuite sur l'échec de l'offensive. Je compris qu'ils étaient venus notamment dans le but de délivrer des prisonniers. L'un d'eux proposa de relancer une offensive avec plus d'hommes et créant des diversions pour laisser le temps aux meilleurs éléments d'infiltrer le camp et prendre l'avantage. Il évoqua les difficultés des soldats à éliminer les ninjas et un autre fit remarquer qu'un nouveau général était arrivé et qu'il se battait au sabre avec une incroyable dextérité. Sephiroth… J'avais là des informations intéressantes, mais mon but était tout de même de quitter le dédale. Je repartis un peu en arrière, tournai à une intersection… J'avançais toujours vers mon soi-disant nord. Je me figeai quand un homme m'interpella. Il commença à me parler en utaien, me demandant où j'allais. Je me concentrai, faisant travailler mon cerveau à plus de 200 à l'heure pour arriver à formuler que je voulais sortir pour prendre l'air mais que je m'étais un peu perdu. Il parut étonné par mon accent et me demanda aussitôt d'où je venais.

-Inarime.

-Inarime? répéta-t-il. Inarime de togodo o daizu yo akutai ?

Il me demandait si la pagode d'Inarime était grande. Or dans mes souvenirs, il n'y avait pas de pagode à Inarime. Il me mettait à l'épreuve, visiblement…

-Inarime deya togodo akuno, lui répondis-je.

Il hocha la tête en guise d'approbation. J'avais donné la bonne réponse? Qu'il n'y avait pas de pagode à Inarime…?

-Ikku.

«Viens». Je le suivis donc, restant tout de même sur mes gardes. Il me guida à travers le labyrinthe et des effluves me parvinrent bientôt. Des effluves nocturnes… Des végétaux. Le dehors. Nous étions proches de la sortie. Je la voyais presque… Il changea soudainement de direction. Je m'arrêtais et lui signalai que je continuai seul, mais il m'attrapa par les épaules pour m'emmener de force avec lui en me traitant de naïf, me faisant comprendre qu'il m'avait percé à jour. Il me serrait contre lui et j'avais du mal à lutter. J'attrapai le kunai de Monsieur X et le plantai dans le ventre de l'homme puis commençai à le lacérer. Il échappa des cris de douleur et me lâcha. Je dégainai aussitôt mon électro-tige et je l'achevai puis m'enfuis vers la sortie. Elle était gardée par deux hommes. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre à un point tel que j'avais l'impression que ses pulsations pourraient suffire à donner l'alarme à tout le repaire. Je tentai le tout pour le tout et saisit dans ma main gauche la cordelette et dans l'autre mon électro-tige. J'emprisonnai un des hommes dans une Pyramide puis me fendit sur le deuxième. Je lui passai la cordelette autour du coup et serrai jusqu'à ce qu'il se détende complètement. Je l'égorgeai pour être bien sûr qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une feinte puis je n'eu d'autre choix que de libérer l'autre homme. Il se rua sur moi et j'esquivai de justesse un coup de sabre. Je l'attaquai à mon tour et parvint à le Stopper. J'en profitai aussitôt pour l'égorger puis je m'enfuis. Il y avait encore un homme dehors, mais celui-là, je ne le repérai que quand il se jeta sur moi. Je plongeai ma main dans ma poche pour attraper ma materia, mais à la place, j'attrapai la capsule. Une idée fusa dans mon esprit et j'enfonçai la lame du kunai dans la joue de l'homme qui retint à grand peine un cri de douleur, je passai ensuite la capsule dans l'ouverture et la perçai. La surprise se lut dans le regard de l'homme et il lutta plus fermement pour me tuer, crachant du sang sur le sol. Il essayait aussi de recracher le liquide contenu dans la capsule mais la plus grande partie avait déjà dut couler dans sa gorge et dans ses voies respiratoires car il ne mit plus longtemps à mourir de façon foudroyante. Je ne savais pas exactement ce que c'était comme produit, mais un seul mot s'imposait à mon esprit: poison. Je fouillai très rapidement les poches de l'homme et trouvai une nouvelle capsule. Je décidai de la prendre avec moi. Cela pourrait toujours servir… Il ne me restait plus qu'à estimer ma position sur la carte et tenter de regagner le camp militaire…

**NdVixen:** Je commençais à en avoir marre de chercher des noms… C'est notamment pour ça que j'ai décidé d'appeler le cousin de Reno «Monsieur X» pour le moment. Que pensez-vous de mon moyen pour réquisitionner des chocobos en pleine montagne? Peut-être un peu foireux, mais le trajet à pied était trop long, donc… voilà. J'ai honte de mon excuse…--° Reviewez, please! (et alors je mettrai le prochain chap en ligne…)


	22. Feel my Blade

**Warning:** none

**Chapitre 22:** Feel my Blade

J'étais incapable de pleurer. Je restais juste là, à prier devant le petit autel. Des bruits de pas légers me parvinrent et je relevai les yeux. Mon regard se posa un instant sur les volutes de l'encens se consumant doucement, embaumant l'air de son parfum.

-Vas-y…, murmurai-je.

Izutsuki s'assit derrière moi. Je l'entendit sortir son tanto de son fourreau puis je sentis ses mains passer sur mes épaules et remonter les long de ma nuque, regroupant mes cheveux avec soin. Je fermai les yeux jusqu'à ce qu'Izutsuki m'annonce «c'est fini». Je ramassai les mèches noires éparses sur le sol pour les déposer dans un bol de céramique émaillé que je posai ensuite sur l'autel. J'ajoutai un peu d'encens et enflammai le tout en formulant mes dernières prières, implorant le pardon de ma mère pour n'être pas venu plus tôt avec l'espoir qu'elle ne revienne pas me hanter. Cela fait, je quittai le petit temple en compagnie d'Izutsuki. Dehors, il y avait un homme et une femme avec une fillette de deux semaines environ dans les bras. Je les connaissais fort bien…

-Izumy, Yokiko…, les saluai-je en m'inclinant.

-Laisse tomber les formalités, Tseng, m'enjoignit Izumy.

-Comment s'appelle votre fille? demandai-je avec l'ombre d'un sourire sur les lèvres.

-Shizuka, répondit Yokiko.

Ils avaient tout deux l'air assez grave et je ne pouvais pas ne pas remarquer qu'ils avaient eux aussi raccourci leurs cheveux.

-C'est Ichirô? demandai-je.

-Oui…, souffla Yokiko. Des soldats de la Shin-Ra se sont égarés dans la région et se sont trouvés aux abords du village. Des gosses étaient en train de laver du linge sous la garde d'Ichirô et de la vieille Hana… Ils ont tous été tués avant qu'on aie le temps d'éliminer les soldats…

C'était un coup dur…

-J'ai honte…, murmurai-je. Cette guerre n'a même pas lieu d'être… Je ne sais même plus pourquoi elle a débuté… mais depuis des années elle entraîne des centaines d'innocents dans la mort… J'ai honte de faire partie de la Shin-Ra… et en même temps, je n'ai plus de vie ici…

-Tseng… Ils ont capturé Mitsuko, lâcha Izumy.

-Quoi!

-C'était il n'y a pas deux semaines, développa Izutsuki. Ils l'ont eue en même temps que mon fils, Azumemo, et deux gamins. Je ne voulais pas te troubler plus que tu ne l'es déjà.

Il avait raison, j'étais beaucoup plus nerveux que d'habitude. Maintenant que j'avais salué ma mère, ça allait mieux, mais tout n'était pas fini, il me restait encore beaucoup à faire…

-Sa fille est en sécurité à Utai, tu devrais peut-être t'occuper d'elle…, tenta Yokiko.

-Le père est vivant? demandai-je.

Elle hocha la tête.

-Alors c'est non, je n'irai pas là-bas. Elle n'a pas besoin de moi. J'ai plusieurs choses à achever… Je ne ferai rien pour aider qui que ce soit, dans quel camp qu'il soit… Je ne veux pas devenir un traître.

Izutsuki eut un léger sourire, un peu moqueur me sembla-t-il…

°°°

Le sang commençait à me monter à la tête. Je parvint enfin à attraper cette maudite corde et à me redresser en l'enroulant autour de mon pied pour en faire un appui. Je pus enfin tirer mon kunai de ma ceinture et sectionner la corde qui me coupait la circulation sanguine de la cheville gauche depuis un moment déjà. Je me laissai tomber par terre et ramassai les deux trois choses qui s'étaient échappées de mes poches avant de m'asseoir un instant pour me masser la cheville. J'en avais plus que marre de ces conneries de pièges… Après quelques minutes, je pus reprendre mon chemin. Je commençais peu à peu à me faire une idée de l'endroit où je me trouvais sur la carte et ma progression s'en trouvait largement facilitée. J'espérais arriver au camp dans la soirée et ne plus avoir à passer une nuit à la belle étoile dans l'angoisse d'être surpris pas un monstre. Mais mon problème majeur était tout de même la question de la faim. Je n'avais rien à manger et j'étais bien incapable d'attraper une quelconque bestiole. Quand aux baies dans les buissons alentours, je préférais ne pas m'y risquer… Le mieux était de continuer à avancer.

°°°

Cela faisait trois jours que Reno et Tseng avaient disparu. Je me demandais ce qui avait bien pu advenir d'eux… On toqua à ma porte, je donnai l'autorisation d'entrer et un soldat m'apporta une tasse de thé. Il sifflotait distraitement un petit air plutôt enjoué.

-Qu'est-ce que vous sifflotez? m'intéressai-je.

-Hum? Je ne sais pas… J'ai cet air dans la tête depuis un moment… je l'ai peut-être entendu à la radio… C'est sans doute un des nouveaux hits du moment… il y a d'autres soldats qui le chantonnent…

-C'est bien… ça mettra un peu de gaieté dans le camp… Vous pouvez disposer.

Il s'inclina et sortit. Je commençai à siroter ma tasse de thé en gardant un œil sur les cartes d'Utai. Les notes de cet air se répétaient dans mon esprit… je n'arrivais pas à les chasser. Je n'en avais pas réellement envie non plus, cet il n'était pas désagréable… On toqua à nouveau à ma porte et McLoyd entra.

-Général Sephiroth…

-Qu'y a-t-il?

-Les gardes ont trouvé un drôle d'utaien à l'entrée du camp…

-Et alors?

-Alors il a demandé à vous voir et je crois que vous devriez venir, ça vaut le détour…

Je me levai et il m'emmena à l'infirmerie. L'utaien en question me regarda venir avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Je connaissais ce sourire…

-Tseng est toujours prisonnier, Général Seph… Mais j'ai des infos… On va être attaqués, je crois…

Il y avait quelque chose de moqueur dans son ton.

-Reno?

-Ouais… C'est bien moi, Reno des Turks…

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'es arrivé? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à tes cheveux!

-Je t'expliquerai plus tard. Juste: il risque d'y avoir une grosse offensive des utaiens contre le camp. Ils vont faire une diversion pour permettre à leurs meilleurs éléments d'entrer, et s'ils y arrivent, je crois qu'on est fichus… Je te donnerai plus de détails après, je voudrais tout de même prendre une douche et manger un repas digne de ce nom…

-C'est compréhensible, tu schlingues.

-Quand je te raconterai ce qui m'est arrivé, tu comprendras…

Il se passa une main dans les cheveux et lança un regard soupçonneux à ses doigts à présent légèrement enduits de quelque chose d'aspect graisseux et d'un noir profond.

-Mmh… ça fait gel et teinture en même temps mais c'est un peu poisseux ce truc…, marmonna-t-il pour lui-même.

Je quittai l'infirmerie avec Oliver. Il riait légèrement.

-Vous aviez raison, Sephiroth, il a sut se débrouiller… C'est vraiment un bon élément…

-Moi-même j'ai du mal à l'admettre parfois. Reno n'est encore qu'un gosse, il n'a même pas seize ans et demi… je me demande ce que ce sera dans les années à venir…

°°°

-Tu as bien le plan en tête?

J'acquiesçai. J'étais relativement doué comme voleur, mais la lame de deux mètre serait sans doute encombrante et c'était ce qui m'inquiétait le plus. Nous laissâmes Chico en compagnie des chocobos et entrâmes dans la ville. Izutsuki se rendit dans l'une des plus grandes demeures d'Inarime tandis que je prenais la direction du temple où il devait me rejoindre plus tard. J'entrai sans faire de bruit et lançai un coup d'œil au lieu. J'avais l'impression de connaître l'endroit. A gauche et à droite il y avait des statues représentant diverses divinités présidées par une sorte de dieu Renard. C'était le protecteur de la ville. Je m'avançai vers le fond de la pièce où se trouvait un passage pour emprunter l'escalier menant aux étages supérieurs. Je montai jusqu'au deuxième étage, le plus haut, et entrai prudemment dans la pièce. Il y régnait une obscurité impossible à dissiper. Et c'était là que se trouvait la Masamune. Quelque part dans le noir… J'avançai à pas mesurés, tâtant le vide avec appréhension. Enfin, mes mains se refermèrent sur quelque chose de fin, froid, à peine tranchant. Une lame émoussée. Je la parcourut du bout des doigts sur toute sa longueur, partant de la pointe pour arriver au manche que j'empoignai avec une assurance fébrile. Le sabre était plus léger que je ne l'imaginais… Je ressortis de la pièce et contemplai enfin la lame. Elle avait dut être magnifique autrefois… Autrefois. Je me concentrai de toute mon âme pour me rendre invisible et redescendit l'escalier. Izutsuki était en train de prier le dieu Renard. Quand il sentit ma présence, il se leva et se dirigea calmement vers la porte, moi sur ses talons. Je sortis en même temps que lui, évitant ainsi de me faire remarquer en ouvrant moi-même la porte alors que j'étais invisible. Je restai à proximité d'Izu de peur d'être repéré par quelqu'un. Je me sentis soulagé comme jamais quand nous atteignîmes la sortie de la ville.

-Izutsuki Kurai?

Je sentis mon sang se figer quand un des ninjas montant la garde s'approcha de nous.

-C'est bien vous?

-Oui…

Izu me fit le signe signifiant attendre. Je ne pourrais pourtant pas rester invisible éternellement…

-Vous ici, c'est un événement! s'exclama le ninja. On ne vous a plus vu depuis plus de douze ans!

-J'avais des affaires de familles à régler…, répondit Izu.

-Vous avez un peu de temps? ça fait si longtemps…

-Désolé mais je suis quelque peu pressé…

Le ninja le retint encore un peu. Je n'en pouvais plus. Je tentai de m'éclipser en douce.

-Vous sentez? demanda soudainement le shinobi. Je sens la présence de quelqu'un, pas vous?

-Je ne sens rien… et je suis pressé, soupira Izutsuki. Si vous me le permettez…

Et voilà, j'arrivais au bout de mes capacités. Je réapparut soudainement, la Masamune en main. Le ninja écarquilla les yeux sous le coup de la surprise. Je profitai qu'il reste un instant paralysé par ce qu'il voyait pour m'enfuir.

-Merde, il y avait bien quelqu'un, vous aviez raison! Je m'en occupe!

-Je viens avec!

-Non, va prévenir les autres, on pourrait avoir besoin d'aide! ordonna Izutsuki.

Il se lança à ma poursuite et nous gagnâmes rapidement l'endroit où nous avions laissé Chico. Nous sautâmes prestement sur nos chocobos et prîmes la fuite. Le soir, nous installâmes notre campement dans une des nombreuses grottes que recelait la montagne et Izutsuki put enfin s'intéresser davantage à la Masamune.

-Elle est vraiment belle…

-A mes yeux ce n'est qu'un vieux bout de ferraille qui n'a jamais apporté que des malheurs…

-Tseng, tes yeux ne sont pas ceux d'un forgeron. Cette lame a été forgée par un grand maître, ça se ressent… Elle ne coupe pour ainsi dire plus, elle est en mauvais état et impossible à manier, mais quelque chose en elle vibre encore. Il y a une âme là-dedans…

Je lançai un regard dubitatif à Izutsuki mais il ne le releva même pas. Il reposa le sabre et vérifia que Chico était assez loin pour ne pas nous entendre et afin d'être bien sûr que l'éleveur ne puisse pas saisir un traître mot de la conversation que nous allions avoir, il décida de parler en utaien.

-Tu ne te souviens donc réellement pas de ton passé, c'est ça? me demanda-t-il.

-Je t'ai déjà répondu, je ne me souviens que de très peu de choses. Et je ne me souviens pas d'avoir connu Reno.

-C'était il y a plus de douze ans. Je ne suis plus jamais retourné à Inarime depuis… Je viens de te donner un premier indice, Tseng…

C'était il y a plus de douze ans… J'avais donc environ six ans. Et Reno devait en avoir…

-Le rouquin avait quatre ans, c'est ça? C'est en rapport avec les Honneurs?

-Tu me fais pitié, Tseng. Tu ne te souvenais même pas de ça. Pourtant, ça aurait dû te marquer. Pour te répondre, oui, c'est en rapport avec les Honneurs. On ne va pas continuer ce petit jeu éternellement… Je voudrais conclure un marché avec toi.

-Quoi? Un marché! Qu'est-ce qu'on me veut encore?

-Je t'offre toute la vérité de la bouche de celui qui la détient contre… un service.

-Quel genre de service?

-…Je. J'aimerais tenter de rendre vie à la Masamune, mais cela prendra un peu de temps…

-Je vais donc devoir encore reculer la date de mon retour…

Je réfléchis un instant à cette proposition. Si Izutsuki arrivait à redonner vie à la Masamune, cela pourrait tourner à mon avantage quant au marché conclut avec Sephiroth…

-Bien, j'accepte. Mais la vérité…?

Il sortit une fiole d'une de ses poches et me la tendit.

-C'est ce que je suis passé chercher dans la demeure Kurai. C'est une sorte d'élixir un peu «magique» qui délie toutes les langues. Il faudra juste poser la bonne question à la bonne personne…

-Reno?

-Lui seul sait exactement ce qui s'est passé, même moi je ne connais pas tous les détails de l'histoire… Celui qui boit cet élixir peut replonger dans ses souvenirs les plus profonds… Je te conseille d'y goûter ce jour là, et de te souvenir de la question…

Il parlait de façon quelque peu énigmatique, laissant flotter les sous-entendus et l'incertitude…

°°°

Je rangeai mon katana dans son fourreau et saluai le maréchal.

-Je crois que c'est moi qui dois te remercier pour cette leçon, Sephiroth…

-Ne sois pas si modeste, je recommence à faire des progrès grâce à toi. Tu es un adversaire de bon niveau, Oliver…

-Hahahaha… Tu vas me faire rougir…, se moqua-t-il.

Nous quittâmes la salle d'entraînement et je posai la question qui me brûlait les lèvres depuis quelques temps déjà.

-Oliver, est-ce que tu connais la véritable raison qui a motivé cette guerre?

-Mmh… Elle a commencé il y a longtemps alors que la Shin-Ra était une manufacture spécialisée dans l'armement. Elle a commencé par se doter de sa propre armée puis a demandé la participation d'Utai pour lui fournir des métaux précieux. Utai a refusé, prétextant que l'extraction devenait de plus en plus complexe car les filons s'épuisaient et qu'il fallait creuser toujours plus profond. La Shin-Ra ne voulut rien entendre et commença à menacer Utai et ça a aboutit au conflit ouvert. La guerre a commencé, et la Shin-Ra a continué à se développer… Puis la Makô a fait son apparition en tant que source d'énergie… et la Shin-Ra a décidé d'en faire sa source de revenu principale. Utai est une terre extrêmement fertile, mais le plus impressionnant serait les entrailles des montagnes. Elles ont été minées par les utaiens cherchant des métaux, mais il paraît qu'ils ont décidé de ne jamais dépasser un certain seuil dans leurs forages car ils auraient remarqué quelque chose d'étrange dans la roche. A partir d'une certaine profondeur, l'air devient impur, les hommes tombent malades, les animaux s'effraient… C'est pour cela qu'ils refusaient le marché de la Shin-Ra. Au début, on a pensé qu'il s'agissait de gaz, mais la théorie de la Makô est vite venue sur la tapis et a été vérifiée. Il y aurait un impressionnant gisement, principalement dans le sud. La Shin-Ra a aussitôt proposé à Utai de faire la paix contre l'autorisation d'implanter un réacteur, mais la réputation de Midgar n'étant plus à refaire, Utai a vivement refusé. Et voilà où nous en sommes…

-Cette guerre n'a pas lieu d'être…, murmurai-je. J'aimerais qu'elle s'achève et que les malheureux qui croupissent dans nos geôles sordides puissent enfin revoir la lumière du soleil…

-Moi aussi… Et puis, j'ai toujours été attiré par l'exotisme de ce continent… Je voudrais qu'il ne soit pas davantage abîmé…

Un soldat passa près de nous en sifflotant cet air entêtant.

-Hum… Tu ne trouvez pas ça louche? me demanda Oliver.

-Le fait que tout le monde chantonne cet air?

-Oui… J'ai même entendu des soldats chanter les paroles. Elles sont en utaien et je serais bien incapable de les traduire, ce n'est pas de mon niveau… Il faut que je demande à Reno.

-Vous avez sans doute raison, c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire…

Je me demandais ce que pouvaient bien être ces paroles. Quelque chose me disait que ça sentait les ennuis pour la Shin-Ra.

°°°

-Alors, Reno?

-C'est assez complexe, répondis-je. Mais d'après ce que je comprends, ça ressemble assez à une chanson d'amour… «amour d'une femme», «sourire d'un enfant», «pour les cœurs»… «dans la nuit», «au clair de Lune un chant s'élève» «l'Oxalis refleurira», «à la pâle aurore», «l'Oxalis s'épanouira»… Il doit s'agir de sous-entendus pour… cueillir la fleur… Vous voyez ce que j'insinues, pas besoin de faire de dessin…?

-Non, ça ira, je vois, je vois… Vous pensez qu'il n'y a aucun danger à chanter ça?

-Ce n'est qu'une chanson d'amour, on en trouve dans toutes les langues. Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait le moindre danger…

-Très bien alors. Je n'aimerais pas avoir à envoyer tout un régiment en cour martiale… surtout pour une connerie pareille.

Je hochai la tête en signe d'approbation et McLoyd ne tarda plus à me congédier. Mon plan fonctionnait parfaitement. Je me demandais jusqu'où cela irait…

°°°

Une fois les portes de l'ascenseur fermé, je m'abandonnai au fou rire qui me menaçait depuis un bon moment. Plus précisément, depuis que Heidegger m'avait frappé. L'ennui pour lui, c'était que je n'étais ni Tseng, ni Reno. J'étais Rude, l'armoire à glace. Et il avait manqué de se casser le poignet sur moi. J'avais hâte de raconter ça aux autres histoire de rire un peu avec eux. Et je songeai aussitôt à ce que m'avait appris Heidegger. On était sans nouvelles de Tseng. Et puis il semblait se passer quelque chose d'étrange dans le camp. Des enregistrements audio vidéos montrant les soldats en train de chanter quelque chose en utaien avaient été envoyés, ainsi que les paroles et la traduction. Et il s'agissait du chant révolutionnaire que Tseng avait chanté à Junon. Ça sentait les ennuis. Les «ennuis»… Ce mot me faisait penser à Reno. …Non… Il n'aurait pas…

°°°

J'étais harassé. Faire tout ce trajet en trimbalant un sabre de deux mètres…

-On arrive bientôt, lançai-je à Chico.

-J'aimerais vraiment me faire virer de l'armée pour retourner chez moi…, murmura-t-il. La guerre n'est pas mon truc… J'ai horreur du sang et de la violence.

-Pourquoi t'es-tu engagé dans ce cas?

-On m'a recruté. Je n'ai pas eu le choix. J'ai eu quelques problèmes de fric à Midgar: on m'a passé à tabac dans les Taudis. Du coup, j'ai été obligé de voler pour subsister parce que les flics se foutaient royalement de ma gueule. Enfin, tout ça s'est mal terminé, je suis tombé au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment et on m'a accusé d'un vol bien plus grand que celui que j'avais commis. Entre quelques années de taule et quelques mois au front, j'ai préféré le front…

-Tu devrais déjà être rentré?

Il acquiesça d'un hochement de tête.

-Alors tu vas rentrer…

-Tant mieux… Il y a une femme qui m'attend. J'espère qu'elle ne m'a pas oublié…

Je l'imaginais bien dans sa ferme en compagnie de toute sa famille. Ses vieux, sa femmes, ses enfants… et puis un beau petit élevage de chocobos. Il aurait une vie paisible, tranquille au possible… Je quittai ma rêverie quand mon regard se posa sur les portes du camp militaire. Pour tout le monde, nous revenions d'entre les morts… Reno et Sephiroth ne tardèrent pas à arriver pour constater d'eux-mêmes mon retour.

-En privé! Ne me posez pas de questions ici! leur lançai-je en les voyant.

Une fraction de seconde plus tard, Reno se jetai sur moi. Je cru d'abord qu'il allait me plaquer au sol et me frapper pour je ne savais quelle raison, mais il se contenta de me serrer dans ses bras.

-Pauvre crétin des îles! Je commençais à croire que tu ne reviendrais plus!

-Lâche-moi, Reno! Laisse-moi un peu respirer, bordel!

Il eut un léger sourire et je réalisai que j'avais haussé le ton pour lui parler comme si j'étais énervé. Pourtant, j'étais très calme… C'était l'habitude. Nous passâmes dans le bureau de Sephiroth pour quelques explications et j'en profitai aussitôt pour me délester de la Masamune.

-Elle est vraiment superbe, dis-moi… Je ne pensais pas me retrouver face à un sabre au fil si tranchant…

-Un ami l'a reforgée, avouai-je. Il m'a dit que ce bout de ferraille avait une âme et qu'il voulait lui rendre vie… Ce sont de très belles paroles, mais pour moi, c'est tout ce que c'est, le sens est trop abstrait à mes yeux…

Je lançai un coup d'œil vers Reno. Il avait l'air nerveux comme jamais.

-Tseng… Des prisonniers utaiens vont peut-être être exécutés, lâcha-t-il. Tout le régiment chante des chants révolutionnaires utaiens et McLoyd a commencé à avoir des doutes quant à mes traductions…

-Qu'est-ce que tu as encore manigancé, toi…?

Je n'aimais pas la lueur de culpabilité dans son regard.

-Je crois que… j'ai quelques aveux à faire…, murmura-t-il.

Et il commença à nous raconter comment il avait convaincu des prisonniers de se débrouiller pour faire chanter les soldats, quel genre de traduction il avait donné au maréchal, comment il avait envoyé des enregistrements compromettants à Midgar, et quelle décision McLoyd avait prise quand il avait appris que Midgar était au courant…

-Il a fait une enquête pour savoir qui étaient les prisonniers qui étaient la source de tout ça et a décidé de les faire exécuter. Ils sont quatre, Iko, une fillette, Jinshiteki, un petit garçon, Azumemo, un jeune homme, et… une jeune femme… …Mitsuko…

Mon cœur s'arrêta de battre un instant. Mitsuko? Ma sœur? Ma grande sœur? Non, ce devait être une autre…

-…Mitsuko Arashi, précisa-t-il d'un air profondément désolé.

-Tu… déconnes… hein?

-Je pensais pas que ça puisse tourner comme ça…

Ma main partit toute seule et il se retrouva à terre, une joue en feu. J'étais prêt à l'écorcher vif, et en même temps… il y avait quelque chose en moi. De la déception. Il m'avait déçu. Trahi. Je lui faisait confiance et il avait outrepassé cela… Il… …Il avait juste été dépassé par les conséquences de ses actes, ce n'était qu'un enfant encore inconscient de certains engrenages de la vie… Le désir de violence qui m'avait possédé me quitta pour faire place au calme. Une haine calme… Nos regards se rencontrèrent un instant. Pour la première fois, je laissai mes sentiments apparaître de façon volontaire.

_Regarde, Reno. Regarde tout le mal que tu m'as fait. Regarde et n'oublie jamais ce que tu vois. Ici se réunissent la détresse, le désespoir, le désarrois, la désillusion et la tristesse… Des sentiments de douleur intenses et absolus. _

Dans son regard, je rencontrai une tristesse différente, implorante. La peine. Il était bien conscient de ce mal qu'il me faisait, et pour une fois, il ne l'avait pas voulu. Ici allaient se jouer des vies innocentes alors qu'il n'avait jamais voulu mêler qui que se soit à notre querelle continue…

-Ils sont bien trop jeunes pour mourir…, murmurai-je.

Je sortit en claquant la porte. Mes yeux piquaient et je sentais que les larmes ne tarderaient plus. J'étais… hors de moi.

°°°

-Tseng!

La porte claqua et je me retrouvai seul avec Sephiroth. Je n'avais pas le courage d'affronter son regard.

-Je ne voulais pas… J'ai jamais imaginé que les choses tourneraient ainsi…

J'étais presque sur le point de hurler et de pleurer de rage… Quelle horreur…

-Sephiroth… Si je me dénonçais…?

-Quoi!

Je me relevai d'un bond et me précipitai à mon tour vers la porte sans tenir compte du «non, attends!» de l'argenté. Je courus en direction du bureau de McLoyd et retrouvai Tseng en chemin.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là!

-Tseng… Je suis… non… «désolé» c'est pas suffisant… C'est bien plus que ça… Je… Je vais aller me dénoncer, je ne veux pas qu'ils soient tués par ma faute.

Si ç'avaient été d'autres personnes, leur sort m'aurait pourtant laissé froid… Pour qui est-ce que je risquais ma peau…? Pour…

-Je t'interdit de faire ça, Reno. Ça ferait cinq morts au lieu de quatre.

-Je peux toujours essayer!

-NON!

Je voulus continuer à avancer vers le bureau de McLoyd, mais il me barra la route.

-Je t'ai dit «non», Reno.

Je reçut un coup sur la nuque et tout devint flou. Quand je rouvris les yeux, j'étais sur mon lit et Tseng s'apprêtait à quitter la chambre.

-Tseng…

-Reste là, Reno…

Je me redressai et fixai mon regard sur lui. Je m'en voulais. J'avais fait une connerie sans en mesurer les conséquences…

-J'irai voir McLoyd à la première heure, demain, pour négocier les vies des prisonniers, m'annonça-t-il. Il est trop tard pour ce soir…

Je m'attendais à ce qu'il ne m'adresse même plus la parole. J'étais soulagé que ce ne soit pas le cas. Le reste de la soirée fut assez tranquille bien que fort peu animée sur le plan conversation…

**NdVixen:** L'écriture de ce chapitre s'est faite sans trop de problèmes bien que j'aurais aimé qu'il y ait un peu plus d'action et de sang. En y réfléchissant bien, je me dis qu'il vaudrait mieux que les scènes de violences interviennent juste quand elles ont un intérêt crucial, faudrait pas que ça devienne banal quand même! (De plus, j'ai peur que ces scènes commencent à trop se ressembler). Voilà, je crois que c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire. Ah, non ! Récompense à qui me dira d'où vient le titre du chapitre ! R&R pour avoir le prochain chap…


	23. The Fierce Battle

**Warning :** pas très violent

**Chapitre 23 :** The Fierce Battle

Il allait échouer. Je ne savais pourquoi mais j'en étais sûr. Il avait échoué. Mes certitudes étaient donc fondées… Les soldats étaient alignés, tous au garde à vous. Puis les prisonniers firent leur entrée. Tout cela ressemblait à une pièce de théâtre, mais cette tragédie était pourtant bien réelle, et ceux qui tomberaient ne se relèveraient plus. Je me sentais coupable, mais ce n'était pas moi qu'on avait accusé, je me sentais coupable et d'autres allaient mourir par ma faute. Je ne voulait pourtant pas qu'on en arrive là. Les quatre utaiens s'alignèrent le long du mur et les soldats les mirent en joue. Le prochain ordre se résumerait en un mot… « feu »… Je lançai un regard autour de moi. Tseng n'était pas là.

-Je l'ai séquestré dans ses quartiers pour qu'il ne fasse rien d'inconsidéré, me chuchota Sephiroth.

-Tu as peut-être bien fait, mais tout de même…

« Iashi… Aku aku… Sesao… Naminaku… ». J'avais envie d'accompagner le chant des condamnés, cela me brûlait les lèvres…

« Itaama de izako, takeama de niako… ». L'écho montait des geôles, donnant à l'air un accent de tristesse infinie. C'était poignant, ça donnait presque envie de pleurer… J'entendis des pas derrière moi et me retournai.

-Tseng…?

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de désespoir quand l'ordre se fit entendre. « FEU ! ». Les coups fusèrent et les corps s'effondrèrent, une rivière de sang naissant sur le pavé froid maculé du fluide carmin. Un seul mot s'échappa d'entre les lèvres de l'utaien. « non… ». Tseng se jeta aussitôt sur le corps de sa sœur.

°°°

Ses yeux étaient déjà presque complètement voilés, on devinait à peine l'étincelle de vie brûlant encore dans son corps meurtri…

-Mitsuko…

-Pleure pas… J'te pardonne tout… p'tit frère… Je… voulais juste te voir… une… dernière fois… Voilà… Je… …C'est bien.

Elle eut un faible sourire et ses muscles se détendirent soudainement. Je n'arrivais pas à y croire.

-Mitsuko…! C'est pas vrai… Hein ?

Bien sûr, elle ne répondit pas. Je sentais des larmes brûlantes dégringoler sur mes joues. Silencieuses et douloureuses. A peine avais-je fait le deuil de ma mère qu'il fallait que je perde ma sœur. De plus… je n'étais pas le seul à avoir perdu Mitsuko… Il y avait aussi l'homme qu'elle aimait, et puis sa fille, et tous les gens qui l'avaient connue et appréciée… Je passai une main sur ses yeux et reposait son corps par terre pour aller rabattre les paupières des autres. Voir les visages des enfants ne fit qu'augmenter mon horreur et ma haine. Ils avaient l'air si innocents… Une petite fille qui se prenait pour un chat et un gamin qui, lui, essayait de prendre de grands airs… Enfin, il y avait ce jeune homme du clan Kurai.

-Azumemo…?

Le fils… d'Izutsuki ? Tout était si cruel. …Comment pouvais-je dire cela, moi qui passais mon temps à tuer…? Je me dégoûtais moi-même…

°°°

Oliver avait l'air triste. J'avais du mal à saisir pourquoi…

-C'est à cause des quatre utaiens ?

Il hocha lentement la tête.

-Je n'avais pas envie de les exécuter, mais je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix… C'étaient eux ou tout le régiment en cour martiale… Tseng est passé me voir dans la matinée pour m'implorer de leur laisser la vie sauve, mais je n'ai pas pu fléchir… Et voilà, ils sont morts. Pour pas grand chose. Ils ont accomplit un bel exploit, mais l'Histoire ne le retiendra pas… car elle est écrite par les gagnants, et je doute qu'Utai remporte la guerre…

-Il ne faut pas sous-estimer l'adversaire…, lui rappelai-je.

-Bien sûr, Sephiroth… …Bien sûr…

Nous avions besoin de nous changer les idées… Rien ne servait de s'apitoyer plus longtemps sur notre situation.

-Que diriez-vous d'une leçon d'escrime ?

J'empoignai le manche de Masamune avec fermeté, déjà prêt à me battre.

-Pourquoi… pas ? répondit-il.

°°°

Je n'avais pas eu de mal à retrouver Tseng. Une odeur de fumée traînait encore dans l'air. L'utaien était assis, adossé à un arbre, et quatre urnes funéraires étaient posées dans l'herbe à côté de lui, sous une petite arche de lianes tressées. Je restai silencieux et immobile jusqu'à ce qu'il pose son regard sur moi. Il avait à nouveau l'air désespéré… Je n'aimais pas voir ça. Je fis un pas vers lui et m'arrêtai, m'attendant à ce qu'il me fasse signe de partir, mais il n'en fit rien. Je m'avançai donc vers lui et m'assit à ses côtés.

-Je pensais te trouver en train de pleurer…, murmurai-je.

-Je crois que je n'ai plus de larmes à verser…

-La vie est cruelle… Parfois je me dis… « heureux les défunts ». Ceux-là n'ont plus les problèmes que nous rencontrons, ceux-là ne souffrent plus… C'est la compensation pour avoir perdu la vie… Nous qui restons à pleurer ceux que nous aimions, nous sommes les seuls à souffrir. Mais nous sommes vivants. Ce n'est pas parce que quelqu'un meurt que la vie doit s'arrêter pour les autres…

Je tentai de lui sourire, plissant légèrement mes lèvres. Il me rendit un sourire tout aussi triste que le mien, mais un sourire tout de même…

-Viens…, lui soufflai-je. Viens ici…

Il parut surpris mais se décala pour s'asseoir juste devant moi, me tournant le dos. Je passai me bras autour de lui et posai mon cou sur son épaule pour pouvoir murmurer à son oreille.

-Ne pense plus à rien, laisse-toi faire et oublie ce qui t'entoure…

J' ouvris sa veste puis la retirai complètement, le débarrassai de sa cravate, ouvris également sa chemise et dénudai juste ses épaules et le haut de son dos. Je pouvais enfin voir de plus près la panthère tatouée sur sa peau dorée. Ce n'étaient que des kanas et des kanjis à la suite les uns des autres, superbement calligraphiés à l'encre noire. C'était un niveau trop élevé pour que je puisse comprendre quoi que ce soit, mais c'était de toute beauté. Je détachai les cheveux de jais et ils camouflèrent aussitôt le tatouage. Ils étaient plus courts qu'avant… Je les regroupais, les séparais en passant mes doigts entre eux, les caressais… C'était agréable. Je le sentais s'apaiser. J'avais du mal à croire que j'étais en train de ramener le calme en Tseng, moi, qui passais d'ordinaire mon temps à tout faire pour l'énerver… Je laissais mes mains courir sur sa nuque, son cou et ses épaule, je sentais une certaine sérénité le gagner et me gagner à mon tour. J'étais bien. J'aurais voulu rester ainsi à jamais… C'était si… calme…

-Reno…

J'avais presque peine à entendre sa voix tant il parlait bas.

-Ne te pose pas de questions. Je compte jusqu'à trois et on court le plus vite possible jusqu'au camp. Compris ?

Je supposais qu'il s'agissait d'un ordre. J'allais me demander pourquoi il avait dit ça quand je me rappelai qu'il m'avait demandé de ne pas me poser de questions.

-Un… …Deux… …Trois !

Nous nous levâmes prestement, juste à temps pour éviter une flèche qui se planta dans le tronc de l'arbre. A présent, je comprenais… Ce n'était vraiment plus le moment de s'éterniser dans le coin. Nous nous élançâmes à toute allure vers le camp, courant à en perdre halène. Je ne savais pas comment Tseng faisait, et sur le moment, je m'en contrefichais un peu, mais il parvenait à faire ricocher les flèches qu'on nous tirait dessus à l'aide de son kunai. C'était tout de même impressionnant… Mais ça aussi je m'en fichais, tout ce que je voulais c'était que nous arrivions le plus vite possible au camp, et en bon état de préférence…

°°°

J'étais déjà dehors quand ils arrivèrent, complètement essoufflés.

-Seph, ça y est, ils attaquent…, souffla Reno.

-Faut faire gaffe, ils ont des archers avec eux, et les pointes des flèches seront sans doute pour la plupart empoisonnées, ajouta Tseng.

-D'autres informations ?

-Ils vont sans doute favoriser l'attaque sur un point pour mieux nous prendre par derrière, répondit le rouquin. C'est ce qu'ils avaient dit…

-Très bien…

Je repensai aux conseils de Tseng lors du combat où il avait été enlevé. Regarder là où d'ordinaire on ne penserait jamais à regarder… Il en serait sans doute de même cette fois-ci… Pour contrer l'attaque, il faudrait prévoir où elle aurait lieu sans se tromper et c'était là le plus délicat…

°°°

Ils n'y allèrent pas de main morte. La porte principale fut soufflée par une explosion et les soldats les plus proches se retrouvèrent aussitôt happés par des langues de feu qui ne mirent pas longtemps à les dévorer. Puis la première phase de l'attaque commença et près d'une trentaine de ninjas pénétrèrent dans l'enceinte du camp. La majorité d'entre eux étaient du clan Kurai, les autres et qui restaient plus en retrait, étaient du clan Samanosaki. Tseng m'avait dit qu'ils étaient spécialiste des poisons en tous genres et qu'ils étaient parmi les plus craints quand il s'agissait de se battre au corps à corps avec eux car ils enduisaient souvent leurs armes de poison. Les soldats commencèrent à mitrailler dans le tas et parvinrent à faire quelques morts mais les Kurai se réfugièrent pour la plupart en hauteur, ce qui laissa champ libre aux archers Samanosaki. Ils tiraient avec précision et chacune de leurs flèches faisaient un mort… Les sirènes du camp qui hurlaient à peu près depuis le début de l'attaque s'arrêtèrent soudainement pour que l'on puisse entendre les ordres qu'un soldat tonnait dans les haut-parleurs. Il avait été convenu qu'aucun de ses ordres ne devraient être réellement respectés. Il s'agissait juste d'un leurre et d'un signal pour quelques bataillons de soldats. …Sephiroth avait plutôt bien planifié les choses malgré la rapidité de l'offensive… La voix dans le haut-parleur continua à crier « tous à la porte principale » pendant une minute avant de se taire enfin. Plusieurs escouades se joignirent aux hommes se battant déjà afin de donner l'illusion aux ninjas que nous tombions dans leur piège (et également pour prêter main forte à leurs collègues…). La deuxième phase ne tarda plus à se déclencher. J'attendais en silence avec Tseng, Sephiroth, McLoyd et quelques soldats quand l'utaien nous indiqua un point du mur d'enceinte. Quelques secondes plus tard, quatre hommes se faufilèrent à l'intérieur en passant par au dessus avec agilité. Sephiroth se fendit aussitôt vers eux, Masamune au point, et ne leur laissa pas le temps de comprendre de quelle manière ils étaient en train de mourir. Il se battait de façon tout à fait fascinante. Et j'étais bien heureux d'être dans le même camp que lui. Néanmoins, je persistai à croire qu'il ne devait pas être bon de rester trop proches…

-Tseng et Reno, vous prenez la façade ouest, McLoyd et les soldats à l'est, et moi je m'occupe de ce coin-ci, décida Sephiroth. On se retrouve tous devant la porte nord quand la menace aura été éliminée.

Je m'élançai donc à la suite de Tseng et nous nous retrouvâmes bientôt face à trois hommes et deux femmes, à en juger à leur physique, car ils étaient encapuchonnés.

-On est de taille…? demandai-je dans un murmure.

L'utaien ne répondit pas et m'adressa juste un sourire moqueur accompagné d'un clin d'œil. L'instant d'après, il avait disparut. Les ninjas se mirent aussitôt dos à dos, scrutant le vide avec une sorte d'appréhension. Je me lançai aussitôt à l'attaque d'un des hommes, électro-tige au poing. Je parvint à le stopper et il se retrouva égorgé par Tseng, toujours invisible. J'aurais donné cher pour pouvoir avoir ce genre de dons. Une des femmes dégaina soudainement un tanto et se mit à fouetter le vide, rencontrant de temps en temps une autre lame.

-Tseng ! Nojato ! Mienaku idayo ! lui ordonna-t-elle.

Elle l'avait appelé par son prénom, elle l'avait traité de traître… elle lui ordonnait d'apparaître. Elle parlait comme si elle le connaissait de longue date. Il y eut comme un instant de flottement et j'en profitai pour dégainer un Outsider et abattre l'autre femme. Le plus petit des deux hommes (il faisait la même taille que moi) se jeta alors sur moi, un kunai à la main. Il me plaqua au sol et j'esquivai de justesse plusieurs coups de lame avant de parvenir à attraper son poignet. J'avais l'impression de connaître cette manière de combattre… Je lui arrachai son masque et reconnu aussitôt son visage.

-Monsieur X !

-Saches que j'ai un nom, crétin !

-« crétin » ? Hum, ça te vas bien, me moquai-je.

-Je m'appelle Akio ! fulmina-t-il.

Je tentai de le repousser mais il me maintenait au sol avec fermeté et efficacité.

-Tu voudrais pas te dégager un peu ? T'es trop proche, on dirait que tu veux me violer, c'est dégueulasse.

-Te violer ! Erk… Jamais !

J'avais espéré le déstabiliser, mais ce fut un échec. Il me décocha juste un coup de poing en pleine figure et fit tourner son kunai dans sa main pour pouvoir me charcuter le poignet. N'ayant d'autre choix, je le lâchai, mais joignit aussitôt mes deux mains à son cou pour l'étrangler. C'était bien sûr sans compter sa combativité… le temps qu'il succombe à la strangulation il m'aurait égorgé quatre fois au moins. Je tentai à nouveau de le repousser et lui lançai un sort de Foudre en désespoir de cause. Cela le surpris assez pour qu'il relâche sa garde un instant et je put reprendre le dessus. Je joignis ses mains au dessus de sa tête, lui donnait un coup de genou plus haut que prévu, dans le bas du ventre. J'allais lui en remettre un, plus bas cette fois, quand quelqu'un me tira en arrière et m'immobilisa, me plaçant la lame d'un kunai tout contre la gorge.

-Montre-toi Tseng. Ou ton renard rouge va y passer.

Il finit par apparaître alors que je croyais pouvoir dire adieu à la vie.

-Depuis quand vous prenez des otages ? lança-t-il froidement à l'homme qui me tenait.

-C'est pas un otage, c'était juste pour faire une petite pause. Je voulais juste demander s'il était préférable de régler les affaires de familles avant ou après nous être entretués…

-Y'a rien à régler, on n'a plus rien à voir avec vous, répondit Tseng.

La jeune fille retira son masque. Son regard était à la fois furieux et humide de larmes.

-Nojato. Pauvre traître, t'as vraiment tout laissé tomber pour la Shin-Ra, hein ? Et cette pauvre Mitsuko qui continuait à croire en toi… Je sais pas si t'imagine la honte que c'est d'avoir été proche d'un traître…

Tseng lui lança un regard glacial.

-Vous êtes pathétiques. Je croyais que les shinobis devaient ignorer leurs sentiments pendant un combat. C'est pas ce que je vois là. Entre le forgeron qui veut s'expliquer avec son neveu que son fils veut tuer, et toi, Izako, qui veut me tuer juste parce que j'ai trahi la promesse qu'on s'était faite… Oui, vous êtes pathétiques.

Je tournai mon regard vers elle. Izako. La fille que Tseng aurait dû épouser. Elle était jolie. Très jolie même. Des yeux bridés aux iris sombres, des cheveux noirs à l'apparence soyeuse, la peau assez claire, un corps bien proportionné… Vraiment jolie.

-On peut reprendre ? demanda Tseng d'un ton las. Je crois qu'on est sensés s'entretuer, non ? Préparez-vous à un sommeil éternel.

Il afficha un léger sourire, plutôt un rictus, même, puis tendit les bras avec rapidité. J'avais à peine eu le temps de voir et de comprendre. Izako s'effondra, Akio tomba un genou à terre et l'homme qui me tenait me lâcha.

-Oteiku ! lança-t-il à l'adresse d'Akio.

Il repassèrent par dessus le mur d'enceinte, prenant juste le temps de lancer sur Tseng les deux kunais qu'il leur avait envoyé dans les épaules. S'ils ne s'étaient pas déviés juste à temps, ils auraient eu la gorge écorchée, comme Izako. Tseng rangea les deux lames qu'il avait arrêté à l'aide d'une troisième, par riccochet, et ferma les yeux d'Izako.

-Merci, lui murmurai-je.

-Notre travail n'est pas terminé. On va voir où en est le combat de la porte nord.

Il était glacial. Son ton était… vide… de toute émotion. Je le suivi en direction du nord. Le combat faisait rage. J'entendis un léger rire et me reculai juste à temps pour laisser passer Sephiroth. J'avais à peine croisé son regard mais ça avait suffit pour que je sente des sueurs froides dans mon dos. Il s'avança avec calme, la lame de Masamune sifflant légèrement dans l'air qu'elle fendait sur son passage.

-S'IL Y A ICI QUELQU'UN QUI CROIT POUVOIR S'OPPOSER A MOI, QU'IL VIENNE ! lança Sephiroth d'une voix de stentor.

Le combat s'arrêta soudainement, tout le monde étant tétanisé par la surprise du défi. Deux secondes plus tard, Sephiroth empoignait fermement Masamune et filai dans la masse des combattants, frappant avec précision, rapidité et efficacité. Les soldats de la Shin-Ra commencèrent à s'éloigner pour lui laisser champ libre. Les ninjas utaiens tentaient, eux, de l'arrêter. Pauvres fous. Ils comprirent bien vite l'absurdité de leur entreprise et le nom de Masamune commença à circuler dans leurs rangs. Les avis furent alors partagés entre ceux qui préféraient fuir pour sauver leur peau ou mourir dans un autre combat, et ceux qui préféraient mourir dans l'honneur plutôt que vivre dans la disgrâce. Ceux-là moururent et le camp fut déserté par les utaiens. Un seul homme avait suffi à repousser tout un régiment… UN SEUL. Sephiroth.

°°°

Reno était totalement exalté en me racontant ce qui leur était arrivé à Utai. J'étais heureux que lui et Tseng soient enfin rentrés à Midgar.

-Et Sephiroth les a tous repoussés à lui tout seul ! acheva-t-il.

-Tu exagères, là…

-Non, je te jure ! Ceux qui se sont opposés à lui sont tous morts et les autres ont préféré s'enfuir, il les a tous repoussés à lui TOUT SEUL ! …Ce type est un fou, un psychopathe, mais un guerrier de pur talent. Tu aurais vu comme il se battait… Jamais rien vu d'aussi fascinant… Il y avait quelque chose de magnifique dans la manière qu'il avait de manier ce sabre. Vraiment.

Il était tout à fait convaincu de ce qu'il disait et ça en devenait convainquant.

-Et Tseng ? Il va bien ?

-Plutôt… Il a fait son deuil et coupé tous les ponts avec Utai. Il a tué de ses propres mains la fille qu'il aurait dû épouser s'il n'avait pas quitté Utai. Elle le traitait de traître, mais en voyant ses yeux, on pouvait facilement deviner qu'elle devait encore éprouver quelque chose de très proche de l'amour pour lui. Et il l'a tuée. Froidement.

Tseng avait parfois quelque chose d'effrayant… Son calme notamment. Sa froideur aussi.

-Et de ton côté ? Quoi de neuf ?

-Heidegger a faillit se casser le poignet en voulant me donner un coup de poing.

Il resta en arrêt deux secondes avant d'éclater de rire.

-La vache ! Se péter le poignet sur toi ! Il a pas dut y aller de main morte !

-En effet…

Il mit un peu de temps à se calmer et à reprendre son souffle.

-Rude… Le bar du Wall Market, il est bien ?

-Ouais, plutôt… Pourquoi ?

-Pour rien.

°°°

-Salut beau rouquin, tu me paye un coup à boire ?

Je lançai un regard à la fille qui venait de m'accoster ainsi. Elle était plus âgée que moi, ça ne faisait pas un pli, mais elle avait l'air encore très jeune. A première vue, je lui aurait donné un peu plus de la vingtaine. Vingt six, vingt sept ? Elle portait des lunettes, avait les cheveux d'un noir d'encre mêlés de quelques mèches teintes en violet, les yeux très légèrement bridés, des iris d'un vert bleuté… bref, elle avait tout d'une métis utaienne. J'en avais marre des utaiens, ils me pourrissaient la vie en me prenant pour un chien, ils prétendaient être de ma famille et ils essayaient de me tuer… et ils venaient en plus me demander de payer leur note.

-Pourquoi tu me demande ça à moi ?

-Parce que t'as attiré mon attention, j'avais jamais vu quelqu'un avec une telle couleur de cheveux. Ils sont teints ?

-Non, c'est ma couleur naturelle.

-C'est classe. Et puis t'es mignon.

-C'est de la drague ?

-Pas vraiment. Mais ça m'amuse. Je prendrai la même chose que toi.

Elle s'installa à côté de moi, s'accoudant au comptoir, la tête posée sur une main, me regardant fixement.

-Ce que vous avez de plus alcoolisé ! commandai-je au barman.

-Oh, t'y va pas par quatre chemins toi alors, me lança la femme. D'habitude, les mecs qui veulent saouler les filles, ils y vont plus discrètement…

-C'est toi qui me saoule…, lui rétorquai-je.

-Je prend ça comme un compliment. Je t'enivre à ce point ?

-C'est pas ce que je voulais dire…

-Je m'appelle Ayame. Et toi ?

-Reno.

-Enchantée. Tu fais quoi dans la vie ?

-Je fais ce que mon chef me demande de faire.

-C'est cool. Moi je suis scientifique free-lance depuis que j'ai démissionné de la Shin-Ra y'a dix-huit ans.

_Dix-huit ans ! Mais alors… _

-T'as quel âge ?

-Trente-huit ans. J'ai l'air jeune, hein ? C'est ça, le miracle de la science…

-Le miracle de la science ?

-Ou comment parer les ravages du temps. Je t'expliquerai ça en détail une autre fois si tu veux. T'es venu ici pour quoi, toi ? me demanda-t-elle.

-Ici, au bar ?

Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

-Pour me saouler la gueule et plus pouvoir réfléchir, répondis-je amèrement.

-Pourquoi ne pas réfléchir ?

-Pour oublier mes problèmes, oublier mon sale boulot…

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a de sale ce job ?

-Pas grand chose à part que je passe mon temps à tuer pour la Shin-Ra… On nous relègue tous les sales boulots, quoi…

-Je vois. C'est sûr que c'est pas la joie. Et ton chef ? Il est comment ? Sympa, pas sympa ?

-Froid comme un glaçon, aimable comme une porte de prison, tyrannique comme pas deux… et d'un calme effrayant. Je passe mon temps à tout faire pour l'énerver.

-T'es sûr que c'est la meilleur solution pour te faire apprécier de lui ?

-Je sais pas, répondis-je distraitement. Il me fait chier, je le fait chier, c'est correct, non ?

-Qui aime bien châtie bien…

-T'es pas la première à me la sortir celle-là.

Je tournai mon regard vers elle. Elle souriait avec franchise, son regard était rieur et jovial. Je détournai bien vite les yeux en me sentant… rougir. Je venais de rougir devant une fille ! Depuis quand ça m'était plus arrivé ? On continua à parler. J'appris qu'elle avait assisté Hojo mais qu'elle l'avait quitté quand il avait commencé à vouloir faire des expériences n'étant pas en accord avec son éthique. Elle n'avait plus vraiment eu de nouvelles de lui après cela et s'était lancée dans ses propres recherches pour subsister. Elle s'en sortait plutôt bien finalement… Nous n'allâmes pas jusqu'au bout de nos consommations pour ne pas nous écrouler ivres morts à la sortie du bar mais sortîmes tout de même bien grisés. L'alcool avait délié nos langues et… parler m'avait fait du bien.

-Où est-ce que tu habites ? lui demandai-je après avoir un peu recouvré mes esprits grâce à la materia Anti-Gueule de Bois.

Je lui lançai également un sort pour qu'elle redevienne un peu plus lucide.

-Où j'habite ? Sur la Plaque, Secteur 6. Tu veux venir ?

-Pourquoi pas, j'ai rien de prévu ce soir…

Elle logeait dans une maison, pas très grande, mais avec quand même pas mal de place, surtout pour une personne seule. Son labo occupait la plus grande partie de la maison, la cuisine, le salon, la salle de bain et sa chambre occupant le reste.

-J'aurais bien aimé être psy, avoua-t-elle dans un soupir. J'aime bien faire parler les gens, les écouter et les aider… C'est aussi un peu pour ça que je t'ai accosté…

-T'as plutôt bien réussi ton affaire…

-Non, je veux encore te faire parler. Je veux comprendre ce qui ne va pas chez toi.

-Qui a dit que quelque chose n'allait pas ?

-Personne, mais je le vois. T'es troublé au fond de toi, je le sens.

Elle passa sa main sur la mienne et je me sentis frissonner. Sur le coup, c'est sûr que j'étais troublé. Peut-être pas pour la même raison qu'elle le pensais, mais j'étais troublé. J'avais l'impression de tomber amoureux… sans être amoureux. Ça avait quelque chose d'étrange. Je n'avais pas eu le temps de comprendre, mais ses lèvres s'étaient posées sur les miennes. On s'embrassa.

-T'en a envie ? me demanda-t-elle. Ça me plairait bien, mais faut pas te sentir obligé. Et puis c'est pas avec moi que t'attraperas des saloperies.

-Tu t'inquiète pas de savoir si je suis sain, par contre ?

-J'ai développé une immunité…

-Si tu le dis… Allez, à bas les fringues.

Nous nous déshabillâmes pour nous étendre sur son lit. On fit l'amour. Je sombrais dans une ivresse doucereuse qui me faisait tout oublier…

**NdVixen :** Le grand général Sephiroth, armé du sabre mythique… J'aurais voulu m'étendre un peu plus sur le combat, mais je voulais garder une certaine vitesse pour que le rythme du combat paraisse rapide. J'aurais également voulu m'étendre davantage sur la mort de Mitsuko, mais j'avais pas le cœur à écrire quelque chose de vraiment poignant. Désolé. (je rappelle que l'utaien dans cette fic n'est pas du jap quand il s'agit du « dialecte local et étrange de la région » sans quoi j'aurais pu citer Kadaj « uragiri mono ! »). Apparition d'un nouveau personnage important… Ayame. Qu'est-ce que vous pensez d'elle ? Quand j'aurais un peu plus de temps, je devrais pouvoir écrire une fic en parallèle à celle-ci, plus centrée sur l'histoire de Hojo et de ses créations en tous genre (on retrouvera donc Ayame, mais aussi Vince, Red XIII, Seph…). Attention, pour le prochain chapitre : yaoi. Il ne devrait rien y avoir de bien méchant, mais si ça ne vous plaît pas, passez votre chemin. Récompense à celui qui me sort d'où vient le titre.


	24. December the 13th

**Warning:** yaoi (plus soft tu meurs)

**Chapitre 24:** December the 13th

Le temps défila sans même que nous le voyions passer. Reno avait l'air plus calme, Rude était toujours aussi muet, et moi, je passais mon temps à chercher à obtenir les dernières nouvelles de la guerre. Sephiroth était devenu une véritable référence, il faisait la une de tous les journaux et tout le monde acclamait ses incroyables prouesses. Il faisait des ravages dans les troupes utaiennes, il gagnait du terrain avec une rapidité fulgurante et Utai commençait à s'inquiéter sérieusement. Aux yeux de mon peuple, Sephiroth n'était pas, ne pouvait pas être humain. C'était un démon déguisé en homme, armé d'un sabre légendaire. Je comprenais tout à fait le désarrois des ennemis d'un tel guerrier. Quelqu'un pourrait-il un jour se vanter d'avoir battu Sephiroth à la loyale? Honnêtement, je pensais que non.

J'avais à peine vu passer Septembre, je ne vis même pas Octobre, idem pour Novembre… Mais où donc filaient ces mois? Entre travail et repos, je prenais juste le temps de rendre visite à Aerith. A part ça… Rien.

°°°

Reno avait l'air calme. C'était étrange. Son pas et son ton étaient devenus plus traînants. Sa voix avait encore un peu mué, gagnant une tonalité plus grave. J'avais même l'impression qu'il avait un peu grandi. Il commençait à devenir un homme. Ça faisait drôle. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de le considérer comme un gamin, un peu à cause de cette manie qu'il avait de tirer la langue à tout va. Enfin, il y avait quelque chose, je ne savais quoi, quelque chose avait dû lui arriver. Quelque chose ou quelqu'un, je ne savais pas encore quoi.

-Reno, tu fais quelque chose ce soir?

-Oui, mais je ne te dirai pas quoi, Rude. C'est secret.

-Depuis quand tu fais des secrets? me moquai-je.

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de m'adresser un sourire malicieux.

-Le _petit_ garçon se serait-il trouvé une petite copine?

-Perd pas ton temps à essayer de m'énerver, Rude, ça prend plus aussi facilement qu'avant.

-Quel changement!

-Je commence juste à prendre conscience de certaines choses… Tseng et toi êtes d'excellent Turks, notamment grâce à votre calme. Je pourrais jamais être aussi calme que vous, mais je peux essayer d'être moins agité, moins survolté, moins susceptible… ça évitera bien des déboires.

J'étais presque choqué d'entendre ça de la bouche de Reno.

°°°

Tseng et Rude avaient noté le changement. Mais ils n'en connaissaient toujours pas la source. Ayame. Nous étions devenus de vrais confidents l'un pour l'autre. Parler nous faisait du bien. Évidemment, nous ne faisions pas toujours que parler… Nous avions vraiment une relation étrange. Je n'avais encore jamais connu ça. C'était comme aller parler de ses problèmes à son psy et coucher avec sans pourtant éprouver d'amour, juste de l'amitié…

Ce soir là, j'étais encore allé chez Aya.

-J'aimerais bien avoir des enfants, Reno.

Je manquai de m'étrangler.

-Des… enfants! …Pas avec moi, hein?

Elle éclata de rire en voyant ma mine paniquée.

-Je suis sûre que tes enfants seraient très mignons, pourtant. Mais t'as l'air effrayé à l'idée d'en avoir…

-J'ai à peine seize ans et demi et je suis un Turk, je te rappelle. Même si j'en voulais, je pourrais pas m'occuper de mes gosses. Pis vas t'en expliquer à ton gamin le boulot d'un Turk…

-Qu'est-ce que tu es sérieux… Je disais ça pour rire, tu sais ? Même s'il est vrai que j'aimerais bien avoir des enfants. Pas forcément de toi, bien sûr.

Je fut soudain assailli de doutes.

-Aya, t'es pas enceinte de moi j'espère…

-Hahahaha… Je te l'aurais déjà dit si c'était le cas! Je t'ai déjà dit que je prend la Pilule, non?

Je lançai tout de même un regard un coin vers son ventre, l'air soupçonneux. Tout avait l'air normal…

-Pour changer de sujet, quoi de neuf avec tes collègues? me demanda-t-elle. Tu t'es encore disputé avec ton chef?

-Mmh… Pas sérieusement. Comme je suis plutôt calme ces derniers temps, on s'engueule moins facilement… La dernière dispute qu'on aie eu… On était hors service et il ne portait pas son uniforme. De dos, avec ses cheveux longs, on pouvait un petit peu hésiter à dire si c'était un homme ou une femme et pour me moquer de lui, j'ai fait semblant de le draguer en l'accostant d'un «salut mam'zelle, c'est quoi vot' petit nom?» et il s'est retourné avec un regard noir signifiant «moi, une femme?». C'était très drôle. Ce qui était moins drôle, c'est qu'il m'a filé des heures sup. Enfin, ça en valait le coup, conclu-je en riant légèrement.

-T'as essayé de le draguer, répéta-t-elle avec un sourire moqueur.

-C'était pour rire! lui rappelai-je un peu précipitamment.

-Ouais, c'est ce qu'on dit… Tu m'as dit que vous vous étiez battus et que tu avais, par accident, posé tes lèvres sur les siennes…

-JE T'AI RACONTE CA!

-Tu parles dans ton sommeil, je t'ai posé des questions et tu y a répondu. Quoi qu'il en soit, moi j'appelle ça un acte manqué.

Elle marqua une pose, fixant son regard sur moi.

-C'est moi ou tu rougis…? Dis-moi, Reno, honnêtement… Tu serais pas… un peu… amoureux de Tseng, des fois…?

-Je… Je… Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Je… Pas du tout!

-Tes joues seront bientôt aussi rouges que tes cheveux…

-Quoi? Mais non. Je. Tu déconnes!

_C'est quoi cette voix dans ma tête qui arrêtes pas de me répéter «assume, assume»! _

-Ton problème, Reno des Turks, c'est que tu n'es pas capable d'assumer les sentiments que tu éprouves. Parce que tu refuses d'admettre que tu puisses être amoureux d'un homme.

_«assumer», encore? _

-C'est pas parce que tu couches avec des filles ou que tu tombes amoureux de filles que tu n'as pas le droit de coucher ou de tomber amoureux d'hommes. Tu m'as pas dit que t'avais couché avec un type du nom de Tigre?

-Aah…! Je… Je veux plus jamais dormir en ta présence! Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait raconter encore?

-Tss, pauvre petit… Ouvre un peu les yeux. Est-ce que tu peux admettre, au moins pour toi, le fait que ton cœur aie porté son choix sur Tseng?

-Arrêtes de dire ça…, murmurai-je. J'ai honte. Je suis jaloux. Dès qu'une fille commence à lui tourner autour, ça m'énerve. Je dis que c'est parce qu'énerver Tseng est mon passe-temps préféré, mais en fait, je crois que je veux juste attirer son attention sur moi… Je dis que je déteste ce type, mais en fait…

-Tu l'aimes.

-Dis pas ça!

-Pff… C'est si dur que ça à admettre?

Je hochai tristement la tête. Elle soupira.

-C'est bientôt le 13 décembre… J'aimerais bien rencontrer ton chef, alors je m'inviterai à la fête.

-Le 13! C'est bientôt le 13! Mince! Faut que j'invite Ichigo s'il est dans le coin!

-Ichigo? répéta-t-elle.

-Ouais, un ami. Un inspecteur spécialisé dans l'élucidation des sales affaires. C'est un mec sympa. Je l'ai rencontré quand j'étais gamin. Je traînais dans des bandes de délinquants et Izumy, notre garde, s'inquiétait un peu pour moi. J'ai appris récemment qu'Izzy était vaguement parent avec Tseng et qu'il lui a parlé de moi. C'est un peu à cause de lui et d'Ichigo que je me suis retrouvé dans la bande de Nikolas, le recruteur des Turks. Comme quoi, mon entrée dans les Turks était quelque peu préméditée… …J'aurais bien invité Izzy, Yoki et Ichirô pour le 13, mais ils sont repartis à Utai et Ichirô s'est fait tuer… Enfin bref…

-Et ta sœur? Elle sera là le 13?

-Elle a pas la nationalité utaienne. Il y aura juste toi, moi, Tseng et peut-être Ichigo. …Je connais pas mal d'utaiens, mais je suis heureux qu'il y en ai peu à Midgar. J'ai toujours des problèmes avec les utaiens…

Elle secoua la tête d'un air amusé.

-Pauvre petit…

Elle piqua mes lèvres d'un baiser et déboutonna rapidement ma chemise, après quoi elle passa derrière moi et dénuda mes épaules. Elle resta un moment silencieuse, massant doucement le haut de mon dos et le déshabillant toujours un peu plus, jusqu'à me pousser à retirer complètement ma chemise.

-J'aime bien sentir tes mains sur ma peau…, murmurai-je.

Elle remonta ma colonne vertébrale puis agrippa mes épaules et se pencha sur moi. Je pouvais deviner le sourire moqueur sur ses lèvres.

-Ne dis rien. Bien sûr que je préférerais que ce soient celles de Tseng, répondis-je avant même qu'elle n'aie put dire quoi que ce soit.

Elle échappa une exclamation de surprise et se mit à rire.

-Comment as-tu deviné ma question avant même que je ne la pose?

-Tu deviens prévisible, Aya… Là, tu vas te pencher encore un peu plus sur moi pour passer tes mains de l'autre côté de mes épaules et descendre petit à petit vers le bas de mon ventre, ouvrir mon pantalon… bref, tu vas me faire comprendre que tu veux coucher avec moi.

Elle resta deux secondes en arrêt avant d'éclater de rire à nouveau.

-Tu deviens perspicace, Reno…

-Mmh. Mais pas ce soir Aya, j' suis trop crevé pour être d'humeur…

°°°

Je finis par lever les yeux de mon journal. Je n'aimais pas grandement me sentir fixé. Mon regard rencontra aussitôt le sien, inexpressif. J'étais surpris, d'habitude, il y avait toujours un minimum d'animosité dans les yeux saphirins du rouquin.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Rien.

-Rien? Alors arrêtes de me fixer comme ça, lui ordonnai-je.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que ça me dérange.

-C'est dommage. Ça t'énerve si je continue?

-Quoi que je réponde tu continueras, hein?

Un léger ricanement s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres et il se tut, continuant juste à me fixer avec un sourire quelque peu défiant.

-T'es chiant Reno…

-Je sais.

-Il le sait…! Je crois que c'est d'ailleurs ça le pire…, soupirai-je.

-Tu compte passer la journée du 13 décembre tout seul? me demanda-t-il.

-Hum… ça tombe quel jour?

-Un dimanche. Ça tombe… bien, non?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veuxau juste?

-Je t'invite à passer la fête avec moi, Ichigo et une autre personne que je vous présenterai.

-Ichigo sera là? Dans ce cas, ça gagne en intérêt, j'aime bien ce type, il est sympa et il a la tête bien faite. Et cette «autre personne», c'est…?

-J'ai dit que je vous la présenterai. En attendant, ronge ton frein.

-De toute façon, ce n'est jamais que dans deux jours…

Il me lança un sourire narquois. Je me replongeai dans mon journal. Il continuait à me fixer. Je fis tout pour l'ignorer. Je ne voulais pas lui donner le plaisir de voir mon énervement éclater au grand jour. J'avais du mal à lire. Je pensais à cette mystérieuse personne. Qui pouvait-ce bien être? Forcément quelqu'un d'origine utaienne… Un homme ou une femme? Est-ce que je le ou la connaissais? Je n'arrivais pas à me sortir ces questions de la tête. Il avait réellement bien réussit son coup le rouquin…

°°°

Samedi soir, minuit moins quart. J'ouvris la porte à Tseng. Le kimono noir qu'il portait lui allait à ravir… Le mien était rouge sang brodé de motifs végétaux, à bordures et ceinture noir.

-C'est quoi ce regard, Reno?

-Hein?

-Tu ressembles à un renard avec ce regard de prédateur rusé.

-Et toi tu ressembles à une panthère avec ce regard d'ambre perçant, lui rétorquai-je. Allez, entre, mon chaton.

Il haussa les épaules et franchit le seuil, s'arrêtant à ma hauteur pour me lâcher un «et je ne suis pas TON _chaton_» avant de continuer jusqu'au salon. Cinq minutes plus tard, Ichigo se pointa (paré lui aussi d'un kimono, mais d'un beau bleu utaien imprimé de motifs végétaux), puis ce fut au tour d'Ayame (vêtue d'un kimono rose pâle à motifs floraux).

-Et bien voilà la personne dont je vous avais parlé.

-Dont tu n'as pas voulu nous parler, rectifia Tseng.

Ichigo échappa un léger rire.

-Alors, t'avais dit que tu nous la présenterai, non? surenchérit-il.

-Bien sûr. Elle s'appelle Ayame. Comme vous le voyez, c'est une femme. Pour le reste, vous verrez avec elle.

J'avais convenu une chose avec Ayame: secret médical. Nous ne divulguerions rien de nos aveux mutuels aux autres. Je n'aurais pas apprécié qu'elle apprenne à Tseng certaines choses. Notre passé commun, par exemple. Et pire encore… que je l'aimais d'amour. Nous passâmes à la cuisine pour vérifier que rien ne manquait pour les différents repas du lendemain. Cela fait, nous passâmes dans ma chambre. J'avais ajouté deux futons de chaque côtés du mien, et cela donnait un grand lit s'étendant d'un mur à l'autre.

-Reno, je dois admettre que je suis épaté, lança soudainement Tseng.

-Pourquoi donc?

-Tu as rangé ton appartement, je n'aurais pas cru cela possible…

-Enfoiré… Allons bon…

Nous nous assîmes en cercle sur le lit pour discuter tranquillement. L'attention était centrée sur Ayame.

-Puisque Reno ne l'a pas fait, tu vas peut-être pouvoir nous parler un peu de toi, maintenant, l'enjoignit Ichigo.

-Je suis un être humain de sexe féminin, scientifique free-lance depuis que j'ai quitté la Shin-Ra suite à un désaccord avec l'assistant du professeur Gast, Hojo. Voilà l'essentiel. Si je suis ici, c'est suite à ma rencontre avec Reno…

Tseng avait l'air un peu troublé, se demandant visiblement ce qui se cachait derrière cette rencontre.

-Et… quelles relations est-ce que tu entretiens avec Reno? demanda-t-il.

-Des relations sexuelles, répondit Ayame avec un naturel sidérant.

-Aaah… Je… vois…, lâcha Tseng après être resté deux secondes en arrêt.

Ichigo et moi étions écroulés de rire, Ayame se mit à rire elle aussi et Tseng suivit.

-Cette fille est d'un naturel épatant! lâcha Ichigo.

-Merci.

Il fallut deux heures pour que nous nous écroulions de fatigue. Le matin, je me réveillai enlacé avec Tseng. Nous avions tous ôtés nos kimono pour dormir (et avions découvert qu'Aya n'avait rien mit en dessous, ce qui avait donné lieu à une scène pour le moins hilarante), et je me sentais incapable de bouger. J'aurais à la fois voulu rester là et me dégager bien vite de Tseng. Je me sentais bien contre lui, profitant de la chaleur et de la douceur de sa peau, mais cela m'électrisait et je craignais qu'il ne me sente frissonner. Son visage serein et détendu… J'avais envie de poser mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je me retint, caressant distraitement ses longs cheveux de jais. Ses paupières se soulevèrent doucement. Je me figeai.

-Mmh, Reno… On étais trois et il a fallut que ça tombe sur moi… T'es si nostalgique que ça de notre séjour à Junon? se moqua-t-il doucement.

_Oh que oui… _

-Allez, laisse-moi me lever, Renard.

-Comme tu voudras, chaton.

Il échappa un grognement et s'apprêta à se lever.

-T'as froid? me lança-t-il.

-Pourquoi tu me demandes ça?

-Je sais pas, tu frissonnes.

_J'ai horreur de tes sous-entendus. _

-C'est possible, on a dormi sans couvertures. Ta chaleur me manque…, ajoutai-je d'un ton faussement implorant.

-Attend, je vais te réchauffer, moi, me lança Ayame en riant.

Elle roula sur le côté et m'enlaça tandis que Tseng enfilai son kimono. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de lui lancer des coups d'œil furtifs. Je me levai à mon tour et passai également mon kimono, Ayame suivit et nous allâmes à la cuisine où Ichigo avait déjà commencé à préparer le petit déjeuner. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que nous passions à table dans la joie et la bonne humeur, devisant de tout et de rien, blaguant à tout va… C'était une belle journée qui s'annonçait. Ichigo nous raconta l'histoire du type qu'avait jamais eu de chance et qui était parti à la recherche de Da Chao à travers le monde entier pour lui réclamer sa chance en pensant que le dieu l'avait oublié. Contée par l'inspecteur, l'histoire était réellement hilarante…

-C'est l'histoire d'un type qui n'a jamais eu de chance. On se souvient même plus de son nom parce que tout le monde l'appelait «le type qu'a jamais eu de chance». Déjà petit, quand les autres enfants faisaient des bêtises, c'était toujours lui qui prenait. Même s'il faisait jamais rien. Puis à l'adolescence, quand il a commencé à s'intéresser aux filles, elles le fuyaient toutes. Enfin, parfois, y'en avait bien une ou deux pour venir lui parler, mais à tous les coups, c'était pour lui demander «tu pourras dire à untel que j'aimerais vraiment bien lui parler… ». Vous voyez le genre. Puis il est devenu adulte. Et il avait toujours pas de chance. Mais un jour, une grande fête fut organisée dans son village et toutes les filles de la région furent invitées. Pour être sûr de pouvoir en inviter une à danser, il arriva le premier. Toutes les filles de la région étaient là, alignées, toutes belles… Il s'approcha de la première fille et lui demanda «voulez-vous m'accorder cette danse?», et elle lui répondit «je voudrais bien… mais j'ai mal aux pieds». Dommage. Mais il ne se découragea pas et réitéra sa demande mais à la fille suivante. «je voudrais bien… mais je sais pas danser». Et zut. Il se dirigea vers une troisième. «voudriez-vous m'accorder cette danse?» «oui mais… je garde le sac d'une amie qui…». Et flûte. Il continua ainsi jusqu'à se retrouver face à la dernière fille. Et là, là… elle accepta. Alors, très fier, il l'emmena jusqu'au centre de la piste de danse pour que tout le monde le voie et… et là, la musique s'arrêta. Là, le type qu'avait jamais eu de chance se dit que c'était pas possible. Tout le monde dans sa vie, devait bien avoir droit à au moins un jour, une heure, une minute, une seconde de chance… Il n'y avait qu'une seule raison possible à cette absence de chance: Da Chao avait dû l'oublier. Alors il quitta son village et partit à la recherche du dieu, fermement décidé à lui demander pourquoi il l'avait oublié. Il entra dans une forêt, et manque de bol, il se perdit. Et là, en plus, un orage éclata. …Or, on lui avait dit de ne jamais rester sous un arbre quand il y a de l'orage. Alors il se mit à courir pour sortir de la forêt et se retrouva nez à truffe avec un loup. Mais c'était un loup tout maigre qui avait l'air de mourir de faim. «hé, toi là, où est-ce que tu cours comme ça?» lui demanda le loup. «je vais voir Da Chao pour lui demander pourquoi je n'ai jamais eu de chance» répondit le type qu'avait jamais eu de chance. «c'est vrai? Alors tu pourrais peut-être aussi lui demander ce qu'on pourrait faire pour moi qui meurt de faim?». «Pas de problème, je lui demanderai, reste là et je te le dirai en revenant». Et le type qu'avait jamais eu de chance repartit. Il arriva bientôt à une rivière et décida de la remonter. Au plus il avançait, au plus elle rétrécissait, la source n'était pas loin. Enfin, il arriva à une maison devant laquelle était assise la plus jolie fille qu'il aie jamais vue. Mais elle était triste et pleurait. C'étaient d'ailleurs ses larmes qui formaient la rivière qu'il avait remontée. «et bien, mademoiselle, pourquoi pleurez-vous ainsi?» lui demanda le type qu'avait jamais eu de chance. «je ne sais pas» répondit la jeune fille. «je vais voir Da Chao pour qu'il me dise pourquoi je n'ai jamais eu de chance, si vous voulez, je peux lui demander aussi pourquoi vous pleurez» proposa le type qu'avait jamais eu de chance. La jeune fille accepta et il reprit son chemin et arriva à une autre rivière. Il s'attendait à trouver une autre jeune fille, mais c'était une vraie rivière cette fois. Il décida de passer au dessus pour continuer, mais au moment où il allait sauter, il entendit une voix l'appeler. «hé, toi!». Il regarda autour de lui mais ne vit personne. «hé, toi!» l'appela encore la voix. Il regarda à nouveau autour de lui, mais ne vit qu'un vieux saule. «c'est toi qui m'appelle?» lui demanda le type qu'avait jamais eu de chance. «ouais, c'est moi. Hé, dis, tu saurais pas comment je pourrais faire pour boire? j'ai soif, mais je n'arrive pas à atteindre la rivière avec mes racines, je ne sais pas pourquoi…». «Désolé, je peux pas t'aider, mais si tu veux, je peux demander à Da Chao pourquoi tu ne peux pas atteindre la rivière» proposa le type qu'avait jamais eu de chance. Et il repartit. Il voyagea à travers le monde entier, demandant à tout le monde où habitait Da Chao. Pour ça, il apprit d'ailleurs toutes les langues du monde. Mais personne ne sut lui répondre. Parfois même, les gens le regardaient d'un air soupçonneux ou lui claquaient la porte au nez en disant «non merci, je ne réponds pas aux sondages» ou d'autres choses du même genre. Pas découragé, le type qu'avait jamais eu de chance continua à voyager jusqu'à arriver dans un pays où il n'y avait rien. Mais vraiment rien. Fatigué, il finit par s'asseoir sur… rien, et retira sa chaussure parce qu'il y avait un petit caillou dedans, et ça, ça fait mal, surtout quand on marche beaucoup. «hé, toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais là, assis sur rien?» lui demanda quelqu'un. Le type qu'avait jamais eu de chance se retourna et vit un très vieux vieillard. «je suis à la recherche de Da Chao pour lui demander pourquoi je n'ai jamais eu de chance» répondit-il. «et bien t'en a de la chance, parce que c'est moi, Da Chao. Je t'ai pas oublié tu sais, et c'est aujourd'hui ton jour de chance». «c'est vrai!» s'écria le type qu'avait jamais eu de chance. «véridique. Alors dépêche-toi de rentrer dans ton village». Le type qu'avait jamais eu de chance s'apprêta à partir mais s'arrêta, se souvenant du loup, de la jeune fille et du vieux saule. Il demanda à Da Chao comment régler leurs problèmes puis repartit pour rentrer chez lui. Le voyage de retour fut heureusement plus rapide puisqu'il savait où il allait. Il passa en courant près du vieux saule qui l'interpella aussitôt. «hé, t'as vu Da Chao?» lui demanda l'arbre. «oui, et c'est aujourd'hui mon jour de chance alors faut que j'y aille…». «mais, dis, tu lui a demandé pour moi…?». «oui, si t'arrives pas atteindre la rivière, c'est parce qu'il y a un gros coffre rempli d'or qui bloque tes racines» répondit le type qu'avait jamais eu de chance. «et comment je fais pour l'enlever? tu pourrais pas m'aider?» «ah non, désolé mais j'ai pas le temps, c'est mon jour de chance!». Et le type qu'avait jamais eu de chance repartit. Il arriva bientôt à la maison de la jeune fille en train de pleurer. Un peu ému, il s'arrêta quand même. «alors? vous avez vu Da Chao?vous lui avez demandé pour moi? ». «oui, oui. Si t'es malheureuse, c'est parce que t'es toute seule, faudrait que tu te trouves un homme» répondit le type qu'avait jamais eu de chance. «mais je connais personne, t'es le premier homme que je rencontre…». «ah désolé, mais j'ai pas le temps, c'est mon jour de chance et je dois rentrer chez moi». Et le type qu'avait jamais eu de chance repartit. Il arriva dans la forêt. Et il se perdit à nouveau. Un gros orage éclata aussi alors que le jour commençait à décliner et il se mit à courir jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve nez à truffe avec le loup famélique. «hé toi, t'as vu Da Chao?» «oui, mais j'ai pas le temps, c'est bientôt la fin de mon jour de chance…» gémit le type qu'avait jamais eu de chance. «tu lui a demandé pour moi?» demanda le loup. «oui, oui… qu'est-ce qu'il m'avait dit déjà… ah oui, pour plus avoir faim, t'as qu'à bouffer le premier crétin que tu trouveras». Et il le fit.

Nous applaudîmes bien fort Ichigo pour sa prestation, riant aux éclats. Repas du midi. On mit de la musique, on dansa, on chanta. Ayame tenta de nous motiver pour quelques strip-teases et Ichigo proposa de me bourrer la gueule pour avoir un résultat concluant. Je refusai énergiquement de peur de commencer à dire des conneries compromettantes. Repas du soir. Ichigo me demanda d'aller chercher du sel. De retour, sentant un douce chaleur se diffuser en moi après avoir vidé un verre d'eau, je compris que c'était juste un prétexte pour mettre de l'alcool dans mon verre en toute tranquillité. Le salaud.

-M'en fiche! Je commence à bien résister à l'alcool, ça a plus d'effet sur moi! lui lançai-je.

Ils éclatèrent de rire en entendant ma voix chevrotante. J'étais toujours lucide, mais j'avais l'impression de ne plus contrôler mon corps. Je tournai mon regard vers la droite et rencontrai celui de Tseng.

-Tu sais que t'as de beaux yeux quand t'es détendu? lâchai-je sans préambule.

Je posai mes lèvres sur les siennes avant qu'il aie put dire quoi que ce soit. Elles étaient douces… Mais…

_AAAAAAAAAAAAH! PAAAAS CAAAA! MA REPUTATION ! LA RUMEUR ! AAAAAAAH! MON DIEU! DA CHAO, POOURQUOOOOOI! _

Je me retirai prestement. Je n'osais même pas me demander quelle expression je pouvais avoir. Je devais juste avoir l'air d'un parfait imbécile complètement ahuri.

-Mmh, quelles lèvres soyeuses…, lâchai-je avant de m'effondrer.

Les rires autour de moi s'estompèrent et ce fut le trou noir.

°°°

-Mmh, quelles lèvres soyeuses…

Ses yeux se révulsèrent une secondes et il s'évanouit. Ichigo et Ayame étaient morts de rire et moi je ne savais plus vraiment où me mettre, partagé entre le fou rire et l'inquiétude. Je n'en voulait pas (tant que ça) à Reno de m'avoir embrassé. Dans l'état où il était, ce n'était pas si surprenant que ça… Je me penchai sur lui pour constater qu'il n'y avait rien de bien grave.

-Putain, Ichigo… C'était puissant comme alcool! …Je vais le mettre dans sa chambre…

-Qu'est-ce que c'est, Tseng? Tu t'occupe de lui personnellement? ricana Ichigo. Ce baiser aura suffit pour que tu succombes à son charme?

-Honnêtement, vous formez un très beau couple, déclara Ayame avec un sérieux effrayant.

-Quoi!

-Toi et Reno allez très bien ensemble, vous faites un couple magnifique, répéta-t-elle.

-Mais pas du tout!

-Elle a raison ma foi…, l'approuva Ichigo.

-Tssk!

Je pris Reno dans mes bras, passai dans sa chambre et l'allongeai sur le lit. J'allai chercher un gant de toilette humide à la salle de bain et le passai sur son front, lui secouait un peu les épaules et il émergea.

-Tseng…? Laisse-moi dormir encore un peu…

Il referma les yeux et roula sur le côté, passant ses mains sous sa tête en guise d'oreiller. Je soupirai et repassai à côté.

-Il veut dormir…

-Va donc dormir avec lui, tu vas pas le laisser sans compagnie! plaisanta Ichigo.

Il lança un coup d'œil à l'horloge. Il était minuit passé.

-Il va falloir que je rentre, je travaille le lundi…, soupira-t-il.

-Moi aussi j'ai du boulot avec mes expériences…

Ayame tourna un regard implorant vers moi.

-Va falloir que j'y aille aussi… Tu prendras bien soin de Reno, hein?

-Quoi? Je…

-Merci, coupa-t-elle.

Ils rassemblèrent rapidement les deux ou trois choses qui traînaient, me demandèrent de passer leur salut à Reno et partirent en un clin d'œil. Je haussai les épaules et plongeai une main dans la manche gauche de mon kimono pour en sortir la petite fiole d'élixir donnée par Izutsuki.

-Autant… en profiter. Une si belle occasion ne devrait pas se présenter de sitôt…

Je passai dans la chambre de Reno. Il faudrait qu'il boive le liquide. Izutsuki m'avait conseillé d'y goûter aussi. Je devrais donc en prendre aussi…

-Tseng… ah… quelle migraine…

Il entrouvrit un peu les yeux et m'adressa un sourire en tendant une main vers moi.

-…Vraiment douces comme de la soie tu sais…

-Tu délires, Reno… L'alcool te fait délirer…

-Ah bon…? Hahahaha… …Laisse-moi t'embrasser chaton… hahahaha…

Ce rire était stressant. Il commença à se redresser. Il allait se réveiller pour de bon…

-Je vais te donner quelque chose à boire et t'ira mieux après.

-Je vais bien… Laisse-moi juste goûter encore une fois à tes lèvres…

Il se redressa complètement et s'avança vers moi. Il m'attira contre lui, je passai ma tête par dessus son épaule et jetai un regard désespéré à la fiole. Je l'ouvris et vidai son petit contenu dans ma bouche, incapable de résister davantage à Reno. L'alcool lui ôtait toute mesure, notamment pour ce qui était de sa force. Néanmoins, il m'embrassa avec une douceur à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas. Je croyais que j'allais mourir. Horreur. Est-ce que cette scène était bien réelle? Ok, il était déjà arrivé que Reno pose ses lèvres sur les miennes, par accident, et pour m'obliger à m'éloigner de lui quand il était à l'infirmerie… et quelques minutes plus tôt sous l'effet de l'alcool… mais là. Il m'embrassait presque… amoureusement…! Je finis par le repousser et nos bouches se séparèrent sans qu'il se plaigne. J'avais du mal à comprendre… mon esprit s'embrouillait sous l'effet de l'élixir. Se souvenir de la question. Izutsuki m'avait dit de me souvenir de la question.

-Reno… raconte-moi notre passé commun! lui ordonnai-je en articulant bien.

**NdVixen:** Il a pas été facile à écrire ce chapitre… mais je l'avais imaginé dans ses grandes lignes depuis très longtemps… Il y a du progrès dans la relation en tout cas… Je vais avoir droit à des «c'est pas trop tôt!»et des«et tu as mis un warning pour _ça_...!»je suppose…X3


	25. Crimson Scars Make Bloody Tears

**Warning:** none

**Chapitre 25:** Crimson Scars Make Bloody Tears

Ça faisait drôle… J'avais l'impression d'être dans une sorte de rêve. Des souvenirs qui n'étaient pas les miens affluaient.

_J'avais eu un peu de mal à me faire des amis, notamment à cause de la couleur inhabituelle de mes cheveux et de mes yeux. Ici, presque tout le monde avait les cheveux noirs et les yeux assez foncés, allant de la teinte noisette au noir profond. Moi, j'avais les cheveux d'un roux carmin et les yeux bleu-vert… Néanmoins, je n'étais pas un étranger… _

J'ouvris les yeux. J'étais dans une salle d'entraînement typiquement utaienne. Face à moi, il y avait un très jeune garçon aux cheveux d'un noir de jais, me fixant de ses yeux d'une belle couleur noisette. Ce garçon… c'était moi! Quand j'étais enfant! Les yeux à travers lesquels je voyais étaient ceux de Reno. Je ressentais également tous ses sentiments, je recevais chacune de ses pensées…

°

Tseng me plaqua au sol et m'immobilisa un instant avant de lâcher prise et se relever. Je sautai aussitôt sur mes pieds et me retournai, le défiant du regard. Il me fit signe qu'il était prêt et je m'avançai vers lui avec prudence. Voyant que j'optais pour une attitude défensive, il passa à l'attaque, se rapprochant de moi avec rapidité pour attraper mon kimono et exécuter une prise, mais je me baissai juste au dernier moment et ses mains se refermèrent sur l'air. Je profitai aussitôt de la situation pour attraper ses poignets et l'attirer vers le sol en me laissant tomber, dos rond pour ne pas me blesser et poursuivre l'enchaînement en bloquant mes pieds contre son ventre pour le faire basculer et tomber sur le dos. Cela c'était passé en une fraction de seconde… Je me jetai sur Tseng et parvint à l'immobiliser un très court instant au terme duquel il retourna la situation à son avantage.

-J'en ai marre! T'es plus grand que moi, c'est pas juste! gémis-je.

Il m'aida à me relever et nous échangeâmes un salut pour signifier la fin du combat.

-Excuse-moi, _L_eno… Je n'ai pas l'habitude de me battre contre des plus jeunes que moi, j'aurais dû m'adapter…

Son ton était tout à fait sincère et je ne pouvais franchement pas lui en vouloir de me battre à chaque combat. Après tout, mes défaites m'avaient tout de même fait progresser. Il m'adressa un sourire chaleureux et je lui rendis un sourire rayonnant.

-Tu sais quel jour on est, _L_eno?

-Oui! Le 3 Juin! C'est mon anniversaire aujourd'hui! J'ai quatre ans!

-Et est-ce que tu sais ce que cela signifie?

J'affichai une mine étonnée. Je ne comprenais pas la question.

-Ce que ça signifie? répétai-je, incrédule.

-Visiblement, tu ne sais pas… Viens, je crois qu'il va bientôt être l'heure…

-L'heure de quoi? Et qu'est-ce que ça signifie que j'ai quatre ans? demandai-je.

-Viens et tu le saura, me répondit-il.

Je le suivit donc hors de la salle d'entraînement. La demeure où je vivais était sans conteste la plus grande d'Inarime… Tseng m'entraîna à travers les couloirs jusqu'au bain où Yokiko nous attendait. C'était une amie d'enfance de mon père et elle était toujours très gentille avec moi. Elle m'adressa un grand sourire et s'accroupit face à moi pour être à ma hauteur.

-Aujourd'hui est un grand jour pour toi, _L_eno… Alors il va falloir te faire beau.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe de si important? demandai-je à nouveau.

-Hahahaha… Tu verras bien, je ne voudrais pas te gâcher la surprise, me répondit Yokiko. Tseng, ferme la porte tu veux?

Il obéit aussitôt et attendit d'autres ordres qui ne tardèrent pas à arriver. Yokiko me déshabilla rapidement et me lava en vitesse tandis que Tseng ôtait lui aussi ses vêtements pour se laver de son côté, puis nous entrâmes tous deux dans le bassin d'eau chaude. Je sentais une sensation étrange naître en moi. Ce n'était pas la première fois que je prenais un bain avec Tseng, nous étions amis depuis assez longtemps… mais là, c'était différent. Il me fixait de son regard félin. C'était appaisant… j'avais l'impression que nous pouvions presque communiquer par le regard… c'était un peu comme une cérémonie sacrée… Pendant ce temps là, Yokiko s'était affairée à allumer un ou deux bâtons d'encens et tout préparer pour la sortie du bain. Elle s'occupa de sécher nos corps ruisselants d'eau, commençant par moi, puis entreprit de m'habiller, aidée par Tseng qui avait passé un paréo autour de sa taille pour cacher sa nudité. Un pantalon assez ample, fait d'une toile noire à la fois souple et résistante, puis un tablier que Yokiko noua dans mon dos, derrière mon cou et de sous mes omoplates à mes reins, à l'aide d'un fin lacet de cuir. Tseng passa ensuite une longue bande de tissu d'une teinte rouge sang autour de ma taille, en guise de ceinture, et Yokiko me fit passer un kimono de soie d'un beau gris foncé à bordures violet sombre, brodé de motifs végétaux violet pourpre et dont l'intérieur était doublé de la même couleur que les bordures. Pour finir, Tseng attacha mes cheveux – plutôt longs pour un gamin de mon âge – en queue de cheval à l'aide d'un fin lacet noir dont les extrémités étaient achevées par une suite de perles de tailles et de couleurs différentes: noire, émeraude et argentée. Nous n'avions pas échangé un mot… Yokiko m'entraîna dans un coin de la pièce et me fit signe de m'asseoir sur un siège en bois avant de retourner auprès de Tseng. Je les voyais tous deux parfaitement. Yokiko s'occupa d'habiller Tseng comme ils l'avaient fait pour moi, lui retirant le paréo qu'il avait mis pour lui en faire passer un autre, magnifique, rouge foncé à motifs végétaux plus sombres encore mais cernés d'un filet d'argent brodé. Il enfila ensuite un tablier en harmonie avec le paréo, Yokiko enserra sa taille d'une ceinture noire, puis le para d'un kimono également noir, brodé des mêmes motifs végétaux argentés que le paréo et le tablier. Enfin, elle attacha ses cheveux de jais comme il l'avait fait pour moi avec un lacet semblable si ce n'était la couleur des perles: noire, rouge, dorée et argentée. Elle attrapa une petite boîte, l'ouvrit et s'affaira un instant à peindre les yeux de Tseng, les cernant de noir et traçant un trait dans leur prolongement de chaque côté de son visage. Elle revint ensuite me chercher, me laissa près de Tseng qui me prit par la main et ouvrit la porte. Je lui lançai un regard et il me rendit un sourire complice signifiant «Fais-moi confiance», puis m'entraîna jusque dans la plus grande salle de la demeure où je vis mon père, somptueusement vêtu, en compagnie de deux hommes tout aussi bien habillés. L'un était Hizashi, le père de Tseng, l'autre Godo Kisaragi, un jeune homme à peine sorti de l'adolescence et qui se retrouvait à la tête d'Utai suite au décès de son père mort d'un cancer foudroyant…

-Je crois qu'à présent, il est temps de te donner quelques explications, Reno…, commença mon père.

Je ne l'avais encore jamais vu aussi radieux…

-Il y a très longtemps, notre famille a déclaré la guerre au clan Arashi, plongeant ainsi les contrées utaiennes dans le chaos et ce durant plusieurs années au terme desquelles les autres clans, excédés, nous obligèrent à arrêter ces tueries. Officiellement, la paix fut déclarée, mais officieusement, la guerre continuait, bien que moins violente… Mon grand-père avait par le passé réussit à mettre un terme aux querelles et sa fille, ta grand-mère, a tenté de poursuivre ses désirs de paix mais a un instant dut s'exiler d'Utai. C'est à cette occasion qu'elle a rencontré ton grand-père qui l'a soutenue et l'a aidée à réinstaurer la paix. Aujourd'hui, c'est nous qui allons achever cela. Tu as quatre ans, Reno, c'est l'âge où les jeunes utaiens reçoivent leurs honneurs, et pour cela, ils doivent être guidés par un proche plus âgé, ayant déjà reçut ses honneurs. C'est Tseng qui jouera ce rôle d'aîné, Tseng du clan Arashi… Vois-tu où je veux en venir…?

-O-oui… Je vois. Si j'étais né il y a très longtemps, Tseng et moi aurions dû être des ennemis, mais là, on est des amis…, tentai-je.

Mon père hocha la tête.

-Oui. Pour recevoir ses honneurs, il faut passer de petites épreuves. Tseng te guidera, et nous, nous t'attendrons…

Tseng me sourit et m'enjoignit à le suivre à nouveau, m'emmenant cette fois dans une aile où je n'avais encore jamais eu le droit d'aller. Nous entrâmes dans la première pièce où Tseng me demanda de choisir une arme parmi celles qui étaient à disposition dans une vitrine. Mon choix se porta sur le plus petit tanto que je put trouver. La lame devait être courte et tranchante pour être facile à manier. Il y avait nombre d'armes de jet tentantes, mais la précision n'était pas mon fort.

-Maintenant, tu vas continuer seul dans la pièce suivante. Aucune lumière ne pourra t'aider. Sache juste qu'un monstre sera présent. Un véritable monstre. Si je peux te donner un conseil… tues-le avant qu'il ne te tue.

Ça avait quelque chose d'effrayant… Mais je pénétrai tout de même dans la pièce. Je restai immobile, respirant le plus calmement possible pour ne pas faire de bruit et localiser le monstre. Il émettait des grognements et se déplaçait à en juger au bruit de ses pattes sur le sol. Je l'entendit renifler et se diriger vers moi. Je crispai mes doigts sur le manche du tanto et frappai comme l'éclair quand la bête passa près de moi. Elle émit un cri de douleur et je l'entendit s'affaler sur le sol. Je frappai à nouveau et elle émit un dernier cri guttural. La porte s'ouvrit derrière moi et Tseng éclaira la pièce. Mon monstre était un loup. Je lui avais entaillé le crâne et coupé la gorge. Tseng se tourna vers moi pour me féliciter.

-Tu t'es débrouillé avec sang froid et adresse pour cette première épreuve… La prochaine créature à battre sera plus maligne, alors méfies-toi…

-Je ne vais faire que ça? me battre?

Il me répondit par un sourire malicieux et me fit entrer dans la salle suivante. Elle était également plongée dans les ténèbres. Et dans le silence. J'entendis soudainement des bruits de pas, puis plus rien. Quelque chose de froid s'enroula autour d'une de mes chevilles et je retint avec peine un cri de terreur, abattant mon sabre sur la chose, mais elle disparut avant de rencontrer la lame. Je sentit ensuite une autre chose me grimper dessus comme une araignée. Je secouai mon bras et la sensation disparut. A nouveau des bruits de pas. Puis une respiration rauque. Des grognements animaux. La sensation d'être agrippé, que des araignées parcouraient mon corps, que des serpents montaient le long de mes jambes, que des bêtes me frôlaient… J'avais peur. Tout cela était perdu entre rêve et réalité et je n'arrivais pas à localiser le véritable ennemi, j'avais l'impression d'être seul dans la pièce… Je compris enfin. J'étais mon propre ennemi. Mon imagination travaillait et créait tous ces monstres. Mon ennemi, c'était la Peur elle-même.

-Tu peux allumer, Tseng. Ou même laisser la pièce dans le noir, j'ai pas peur… Enfin si, mais je sais que mon imagination ne peut pas me blesser. Y'a personne ici, à part moi, et peut-être toi.

Comme pour me contredire, je sentit quelque chose me griffer le bras. La sensation de brûlure et d'humidité me firent comprendre que je saignais. Je ne put réprimer mes frissons de terreur, j'étais tétanisé et je dû prendre de grandes inspirations pour me calmer et pouvoir bouger à nouveau.

-Maintenant, je sais que tu es là, Tseng…, murmurai-je d'une voix chevrotante.

J'attendis qu'il se manifeste à nouveau pour l'attaquer. Il parât chacun de mes coups sans difficulté aucune jusqu'à ce que je perde sa trace.

La pièce s'illumina et Tseng apparut devant moi. Je savais qu'il était capable de se rendre invisible. Il s'était joué de moi pour éveiller mes peurs.

-Encore bravo, _L_eno… Ta réussite est Honorable… Peu d'enfants comprennent qui est leur ennemi dans cette pièce.

Il ouvrit la porte au fond de la pièce et nous entrâmes dans une petite salle bien éclairée. Au centre, il y avait un siège où Tseng me fit asseoir. Il prit un flacon et un pinceau dans une petite vitrine et s'agenouilla face à moi.

-Surtout, ne bouge pas…, m'ordonna-t-il calmement.

Il ouvrit le flacon et y trempa le pinceau dont les poils devinrent rouges. Il traça deux courbes de chaque côté de mes yeux puis referma le flacon et le rangea avec le pinceau. Il prit un étrange couteau et se plaça derrière moi.

-Ne bouge en aucun cas, ne hurle en aucun cas, je t'en prie…

Je sentis la pression du métal froid contre ma peau. La lame s'enfonça jusqu'à rencontrer l'os et remonta suivant le tracé du pinceau. J'avais peine à retenir mes hurlements de douleur et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de gémir. Tseng écorcha mon autre joue et rangea le couteau pour prendre un linge humide avec lequel il essuya mon sang, et une sorte de potion qui referma à peu près les plaies. Elles cicatrisaient doucement à présent, mais je ne pouvais retenir mes larmes silencieuses et elles me brûlaient en passant sur la plaie, entraînant un peu de sang dans leur sillon. Tseng essuya mes larmes pour repasser à nouveau mes cicatrices avec l'espèce de potion, mais également de l'encre rouge qui resta indélébile dans les entailles qui ne devraient jamais se refermer totalement…

-Ne pleure plus, _L_eno. Tu peux être fier d'avoir enduré cela et d'avoir résisté… Tu es valeureux, tu mérites bien les Honneurs que tu viens de recevoir. Et tu seras fier plus tard d'avoir supporté le ruissellement sur tes joues de ces larmes de sang.

Ses paroles me réconfortaient mais n'effaçaient pas la douleur lancinante… Il ouvrit la dernière porte et nous passâmes dans une grande salle. Sur le mur du fond, il y avait des cavités contenant chacune une pierre colorée translucide plus ou moins ronde. Il y en avait des bleues, des vertes, des jaunes, des rouges et des violettes. C'était superbe… Un hommes les regardait, les touchant les unes après les autres, en prenant parfois une. Ces cheveux roux… Cet homme, c'était mon père.

-Seigneur Kurai! s'exclama Tseng.

Je sentais que quelque chose n'allait pas. Mon père se retourna.

-Je ne vous attendais pas si tôt… Foudre.

Un éclair frappa Tseng et il s'écroula. Je me jetais sur lui en criant son nom. Il était blessé mais encore en état pour combattre.

-Ne bouge pas, lui murmurai-je. Ou il va te tuer je crois… Fais le mort.

Je me retournai vers mon père.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as fait à Tseng? Pourquoi tu prends ces pierres!

-Du calme, Reno. Viens ici, je vais te faire un cadeau si tu me promets d'être sage.

-Dis-moi ce que t'as fait à Tseng!

-Je lui ai lancé un sort pour qu'il ne tente rien d'idiot, lâcha mon père d'un ton énervé. Viens, Reno.

Je m'approchai avec méfiance. J'avais confiance en mon père, mais quelque chose me disait qu'il y avait vraiment un problème…

-Tiens, je te donne ça si tu reste bien sage, d'accord? Choisis-en une.

Il me tendit ses mains en coupe où s'entassaient des pierres. J'en attrapai une, parfaitement sphérique, d'une belle couleur violine. Deux mots frappèrent mon esprit. «Vitesse Extrême». Je me demandais ce que ce pouvait être…

-Et Tseng?

-Il va faire un petit somme… allez, sois sage et suis-moi, on s'en va.

-On va où? Et Tseng?

-On part en voyage et Tseng reste ici. Tu vas rencontrer ta sœur, elle a hâte de te voir…

Une porte de la salle s'ouvrit avec fracas et Godo Kisaragi entra.

-_L_udya_l_d! Traître! C'était donc ça? Tu voulais t'enfuir avec la materia que tes ancêtres ont ramené à la surface de la terre au péril de leur vie… Pauvre fou! Et ton fils? Il faisait partie intégrante de la machination?

Le jeune homme dégaina un sabre et y incrusta une pierre verte et une pierre bleue.

-Les traîtres d'Utai paient très cher leur trahison quand ils tombent aux mains de leur clan. Attend un peu que ton frère arrive, je suis sûr qu'Izutsuki sera enchanté de s'occuper de ton cas. FEU!

Tseng se leva subitement et se jeta sur moi en criant un «NON!» désespéré. Le sort de feu le frappa à ma place et il s'évanouit. Mon père, lui, avait résisté. Godo avait l'air troublé par la réaction de Tseng.

-Un traître, lui aussi…? A élucider plus tard…

-TSENG N'EST PAS UN TRAÎTRE! MOI NON PLUS! hurlai-je. J'y comprend rien! Arrêtez de faire du mal à Tseng! C'est mon ami!

-Tais-toi, Reno, m'ordonna mon père.

-NON! JE ME TAIS PAS!

Mon père me gifla pour essayer de me calmer. Godo lui lança un sort de feu pour tenter de le mettre KO et j'en profitai pour attraper une pierre verte qu'il tenait. Je me sentis envahit par une force étrange et prononçai les mots qui frappèrent mon esprit.

-Maîtrise physique.

Il y eut un éclat de lumière verte et le seigneur d'Utai se retrouva à genoux, les mains jointes derrière le dos. Il était visiblement incapable de bouger ou de parler…

-Bravo, Reno…, souffla mon père. Un sort simple mais efficace, néanmoins très limité dans le temps…

Je m'effondrai, épuisé. Il m'attrapa et fut obligé d'abandonner quelques orbes de materia, et s'enfuit sans tenir compte de mes gémissements et de mes plaintes à l'égard de Tseng qu'on abandonnait. Dehors, c'était le chaos. Mon père utilisa la materia pour décimer les rangs des hommes tentant de l'arrêter et courut jusqu'à un enclos où était enfermé un chocobo harnaché. Il sauta sur le dos du volatile, le talonna et nous nous enfuîmes. Il avait tout prémédité.

_Tout prémédité pour trahir Utai juste pour se faire du fric. En volant cette materia. Je ne comprenais pas à l'époque. Mon père m'a dit que tu étais mort, tu sais… J'étais très triste. J'ai voulu tout oublier et j'ai mis mon passé sous scellé au fond de ma mémoire. Gamins, on était les meilleurs amis et je pouvais pas supporter l'idée que tu sois mort. J'ai préféré t'oublier. T'as fait pareil pour moi, hein…? _

°

C'était à présent la voix d'adolescent de Reno qui résonnait dans mon esprit. J'étais face à lui, nous étions assis sur les futons de sa chambre, tout semblait bien réel, et pourtant je persistais à croire qu'il s'agissait encore d'un rêve.

-L'ennui avec les rêves, c'est qu'on les oublie quand on se réveille…, soupira le rouquin. Tu vas oublier ce que tu as vu, Tseng?

-Non, je ne pourrais pas oublier ça… Je sais me rappeler de mes rêves quand je le veux.

-C'est une chance pour toi… Je viens de perdre une de mes meilleures cartes… J'ai beaucoup joué sur ta curiosité pour notre passé, et à présent, je ne pourrai plus… A présent, tu n'as plus aucune raison de me protéger, hein?

J'avais du mal à comprendre où il voulait en venir.

-Je suis ton supérieur, ne serait-ce que pour ça, je te dois une certaine protection et vice versa…

-Je peux te dire quelque chose qui me tient à cœur?

Je hochai lentement la tête.

-Tu es le plus bel imbécile que j'aie jamais vu de toute ma vie. Des imbéciles comme toi, y'en a pas deux.

Il m'adressa un sourire moqueur, me tira la langue, puis tout commença à devenir flou.

°°°

J'ouvris lentement les yeux. J'avais une gueule de bois telle que je me demandais si je serais seulement capable de me lancer un sort de Dissipation. Tseng était déjà réveillé et attendait que je le libère de mon étreinte. Quelques souvenirs de la veille me revinrent en mémoire. Ichigo m'avait bourré la gueule, j'avais chastement embrassé Tseng avant de m'évanouir, puis, plus grisé que jamais, je l'avais embrassé et il s'était passé quelque chose d'étrange avec ce drôle de rêve…

_Oh Da Chao, faîtes qu'il ne se souvienne de rien! _

-Salut Tseng… Ouah… j'ai un de ces mal de crâne… Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir? …C'est le trou noir…

-Dans ce cas, il vaut sans doute mieux que tu ne te souviennes pas…

-Je vous ai fait un strip-tease?

-Non, pas vraiment, non…

-Alors ça doit pas être trop grave.

Je reposai ma tête sur le lit avec lassitude.

-Reno…

-Mmh?

-Tu pourrais me lâcher?

-Hein? Ah, heu, bien sûr...!

Il se leva, je me levai à mon tour et nous passâmes dans le salon. Je m'attendais à trouver plus de bordel, mais non, la pièce était plutôt propre.

-Tu veux qu'on prenne le petit déj' ensemble? lui demandai-je sans réfléchir.

-Pourquoi donc voudrais-je cela?

-Hem… C'est une bonne question…

Je n'avais vraiment rien trouvé de mieux à répondre…

-Allez, je te laisse. On se retrouve au Salon dans moins de deux heures alors tu m'accorderas une pause. Je suis Turk et non garde d'enfant…, se moqua-t-il.

Je restai un instant en arrêt. Il venait de se foutre de ma gueule alors que j'avais été sympa avec lui pour une fois!

-C'est ça, dégage, crétin des îles d'utaien de mes deux! Hors de ma vue, pauvre imbécile!

Il partit en riant de m'avoir énervé de la sorte et referma la porte derrière lui. Je me précipitai aussitôt pour la rouvrir, attrapant au passage un pantalon de fine toile noire.

-Tseng à poil sous son kimono dans l' couloir! hurlai-je en agitant le pantalon.

Il bloqua, se retourna vers moi, les yeux écarquillés, se demandant visiblement quand il avait retiré son pantalon. Héhéhéhé… La veille, après être passé à la salle de bain. Ayame nous avait piqué nos fringues. La porte de l'appart de Rude s'entrebâilla et l'armoire à glace se contenta de sortir un appareil photo, prêt à prendre quelques clichés.

-RENO! TU VEUX ENCORE FAIRE DES HEURES SUP AVEC MOI!

_Je sais pas… Y'a rien de plus chiant que de te servir de secrétaire, mais en même temps… _

J'échappai un grognement et lui lançai son pantalon dans la figure ainsi qu'un «attrape, tarlouse! tu ressembles à une fille avec tes cheveux longs!». Il eut juste le temps de me rétorquer un «et toi donc?» avant que je ne claque ma porte dans un fracas épouvantable. Je m'appuyai contre elle deux secondes avant de la rouvrir discrètement pour lui crier un dernier «salope!» auquel il n'eut cette fois pas le temps de répondre. Ah, rien n'était plus agréable que d'insulter Tseng de bon matin… (En fait, il y avait beaucoup de choses plus agréables, mais en cet instant précis…).

°°°

Le rouquin ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit avant un moment.

-…Tseng! Tu peux quand même pas m' faire ça!

-«Tseng», répéta l'utaien. C'est marrant, c'est pas comme ça que tu m'appelais tout à l'heure…

-Je déconnais! Tu vas quand même pas me demander de remettre à jour tous nos rapports juste pour ça! On n'était même pas en service!

-J'espère que ça t'apprendra au moins à surveiller ton langage face à tes supérieurs…

C'était sale comme coup. Tseng lança un regard dans ma direction et l'appuya sur le magazine que je tenais. Ils n'étaient absolument pas interdits ce genre de magazines, mais l'utaien ne les approuvait pas vraiment.

-Tu as quelque chose de navrant, Rude…, soupira-t-il.

-Y'a pas de mal à mater les formes des filles…, rétorquai-je.

Une idée me traversa l'esprit. Je pourrais peut-être jouer un petit tour à Tseng. Il avait été dur avec Reno, il méritait bien une petite punition…

°°°

J'étais très satisfait. Reno en avait bavé pour exécuter le boulot que je lui avait donné et le manque de sommeil se lisait encore sur son visage. Néanmoins, en entrant dans le Salon, je le trouvai écroulé de rire en compagnie de Rude.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a?

L'armoire à glace m'indiqua un magazine enveloppé dans du plastique, posé sur la table basse. Je m'approchai et m'aperçut qu'une étiquette collée dessus portait mon nom et mes coordonnées. Pourtant, je n'étais abonné à aucun magazine… J'ouvris le plastique avec appréhension et me rendit rapidement compte du contenu imagé de l'ouvrage. Je bloquai un instant et il me glissa des mains. Le fou rire de Reno ne fit qu'augmenter en intensité.

-…QUI-A-FAIT-CA ? articulai-je.

-Qui a fait quoi? me demanda Rude. Tu n'as pas à avoir honte tu sais… Si tu préfère les hommes…

-Mais, mais, mais… c'est pas vrai du tout! J'ai jamais passé commande pour m'abonner à ce genre de revues!

-Assume, Tseng! s'esclaffa Reno. …Gay magazine…!

Il explosa à nouveau de rire, s'effondrant sur un canapé. Je lui lançai un regard soupçonneux.

-RENO! C'EST TOI! C'EST TOI QUI M'A FAIT CE COUP!

-Même pas! se défendit-il. Et pourtant, j'aurais aimé! Hahahaha, Gay magazine! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Je ramassai le magazine et y jetai tout de même un coup d'œil. Je le refermai bien vite en détournant les yeux, prenant l'air le plus écœuré possible et le balançai dans la tête du rouquin.

-Tiens, ça te fera de la lecture!

Il ne parvint pas à surmonter son fou rire pour me répondre et fut tout juste capable de m'adresser un doigt d'honneur.

°°°

-C'était vraiment bien joué, Rude! me félicita le rouquin. J'ai cru que j'étais bon pour de nouvelles heures sup. avec lui, mais finalement, on s'en tire plutôt bien… Hahahaha, va falloir du temps pour que je m'en remette.

-Heureux que ma blague t'ai plue…

Il attrapa le magazine et l'ouvrit. Je me penchai par dessus son épaule pour voir et nous ne tardâmes pas à éclater de rire à la vue de certaines photos. Il y avait de tout, des clichés innocents de jeunes hommes beaux à faire pleurer les filles de désespoir aux clichés d'hommes nus dans des poses parfois étranges. Reno finit par jeter le magazine au loin en secouant la tête.

-Y'a des trucs qui font peur là-dedans! Je sais pas si c'est pire que ce que tu matte, mais bon… Il est abonné pour combien de temps, l'utaien?

-Six mois. Ça fait six numéros.

-Hahahaha… super. Manque plus qu'on arrive à le piéger sous la douche et qu'on envoie les photos à la rédaction!

-Là, ça deviendrait méchant. Et puis vas-y pour arriver à prendre Tseng sous la douche!

°°°

Je barrai une nouvelle croix dans mon calendrier. Plus que trois jours avant le nouvel an. J'avais pas envie de le passer simplement avec Siam. J'inviterai aussi Aya, Ichigo, et si possible, Rude et Tseng, qui sait même Rufus, James et Elena. Ça ferait une super fête, ça… Je remontai mes lunettes de soleil plus haut sur mon front et retirai de ma bouche le crayon que je mâchonnais depuis quelques minutes pour écrire la liste des personnes à inviter. J'étais vraiment heureux que Sephiroth soit à Utai et qu'il ne puisse donc pas participer à la fête, il me faisait vraiment trop peur ce type.

**NdVixen:** Et voilà, l'histoire de Reno et Tseng est dévoilée. Et vous avez ma version des cicatrices jumelles-tatouages du rouquin. Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez? (entre parenthèse, note spéciale: merci à tous les lecteurs/trices, et surtout à ceux (celles) qui prennent le temps de reviewer! et les autres – et je sais qu'il y en a! je peux le voir! …eh bien ce serait sympa de prendre deux minutes même pas pour laisser ne serait-ce qu'un petit mot! c'est pas grand-chose mais ça fait toujours plaisir!)


	26. Happy New Year!

**Warning:** yaoi (toujours super soft)

**Chapitre 26:** Happy New Year!

Chat avait réussit à trouver du gui et en avait accroché à toutes les portes de mon appart. Si ça pouvait l'amuser… J'avais gagné pas mal d'espace en regroupant stratégiquement les meubles, il y avait de la place pour dormir dans ma chambre, et chacun devant amener de quoi grailler on ne devrait pas mourir de faim… seule un chose me tracassait: Coup de Lune passerait le réveillon avec nous. J'étais un peu inquiet de la réaction que les autres pourraient avoir en découvrant la créature qu'il était. Enfin, Dark Nation serait là aussi, alors ça passerait peut-être mieux…

°°°

Reno m'ouvrit et m'embrassa sur les deux joues d'un air totalement désintéressé. Il pointa le bouquet de gui suspendu à la porte.

-Au gui l'an neuf… Siam y tenait. Allez, entre, Tseng.

Je m'écartai prestement de sous le bouquet en voyant Rude sortir de chez lui et se diriger vers nous. Le rouquin lui sauta au coup pour atteindre ses joues et lui donna la même explication qu'il venait de me donner. J'avançai dans le salon où se trouvaient déjà Ayame et Ichigo, et Rufus. Qui avait emmené Dark Nation avec lui, lequel semblait «discuter» avec Coup de Lune.

-Salut Tsengali! me lança Ayame.

-Salut… …Heu «Tsengali»? Pourquoi tu m'appelles par mon nom complet?

-C'est plus féminin, et paraît que t'es abonné à…

-Non! la coupai-je avant qu'elle aie pu terminer sa phrase. Je suppose que ce crétin de rouquin t'as également précisé qu'il s'agissait d'une farce dont j'aimerais bien connaître l'auteur…

Elle me lança un regard désolé.

-C'est moins marrant quand on sait que c'est une blague… Tu ne sais pas qui te l'a faite?

-Non. Mais toi, oui peut-être?

-_L_en' a refusé de me le dire mais Ichigo est inspecteur…

-Je prend 20 gils de l'heure…, précisa-t-il. ça fait une jolie somme à la fin de la semaine.

Je leur lançai un regard désabusé.

-Premièrement, je peux très bien régler cette affaire tout seul. Deuxièmement… «_L_en'»?

-«Reno» prononcé à l'utaienne, ça fait «_L_eno». J'ai juste laissé tombé le «o», expliqua rapidement Ayame.

-Fais pas attention à elle, me chuchota Ichigo. Elle nous sort parfois des conneries monumentales…

Je réfléchis deux secondes.

-Un instant… Vous vous êtes revus depuis le 13… hein?

-J'allais pas laisser une jolie fille en détresse, elle va avoir besoin d'aide un de ces quatre…, déclara Ichigo.

-T'es en détresse? demandai-je aussitôt à ladite jolie fille.

-Mmh… En quelque sorte, mais je peux pas te dire pourquoi, ça gâcherait tout l'effet de surprise… Peut-être qu'un jour tu le sauras, mais il faudra attendre encore au moins quelques mois…

-Oh, vous êtes chiants à laisser planer le suspens comme ça…, soupirai-je. Je vais voir Rufus!

Je ne prêtai même pas attention aux sourires malicieux qui plissaient leurs lèvres et m'approchai du blond.

-Joli kimono, Tseng, ça change du costar…

-Merci du compliment… Tu te laisse pousser les cheveux? notai-je.

-J'ai parié que j'arriverais à abattre un zenth (une sorte de bestiole qui ressemble vaguement à un chien avec des piques sur le dos) d'une seule balle. Il a survécu et j'ai dut l'achever d'un coup de pied. Enfin, j'ai perdu mon pari alors j'en subit les conséquences…

-J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas…

-Non, pas du tout. Ça change, c'est tout. …Tiens, voilà Lena et James.

-Entre Lena et _L_eno je sens qu'on va s'amuser…, soufflai-je.

°°°

Je repoussai Reno qui venait de m'embrasser et m'essuyai la bouche par provocation.

-Au gui l'an neuf…, soupira-t-il en guise d'excuse.

-Et il y en a à chaque porte? demanda James.

-Une idée de ma sœur…, répondit Reno avec l'air de dire «elle a pas toute sa tête, faut l'excuser…». Mais la soirée aura au moins le mérite d'être amusante…

Le rouquin plongea son regard dans mon décolleté avec un de ces sourires en coin dont lui seul avait le secret.

-N'y compte même pas, Reno…

-Tu dis ça mais je suis sûr que tu serais la première à faire de même si Tseng desserrait un peu le haut de son kimono…, me rétorqua-t-il.

James braqua aussitôt son regard vers moi.

-Tu nous avais caché ça, dis donc…

-Je vais voir Rufus! coupai-je aussitôt.

-Ça tombe bien, Tseng est avec lui! me lança Reno alors que je m'avançais dans le salon.

Il y avait un homme et une femme que je ne connaissais pas, visiblement d'origine utaienne tous les deux, discutant dans un coin. Rufus et Tseng discutaient plus loin et Dark Nation jouait avec une drôle de créature à fourrure noire, très mignonne. La petite bête passa près de moi et s'arrêta pour se frotter contre mes jambes en émettant une sorte de miaulement. Je m'accroupis pour la caresser et elle se mit à ronronner joyeusement. Son pelage était doux…

-T'as fait connaissance avec Coup de Lune à ce que je vois… C'est drôle, d'habitude il est plutôt méfiant…

Reno s'accroupit à côté de moi et accorda quelques caresses à Coup de Lune.

-Si je peux me permettre, Elena… je trouve que t'es une fille bien, t'as du caractère, t'es jolie… bref… je sais que c'est pas pour rien si Tseng t'as demandé de nous rejoindre. Néanmoins, si je peux te donner un conseil, laisse tomber toute idée de sortir avec lui. C'est un bel homme, il est intelligent… il a tout à fait l'étoffe du mec bien, mais crois moi, t'as pas une chance avec lui.

-Tu me dis ça parce que tu veux sortir avec moi histoire de pouvoir tirer un coup de temps en temps? lâchai-je.

-Non, je dis ça pour toi. J'ai trouvé quelqu'un d'autre pour ce que tu dis…

Son regard se posa sur la femme d'origine utaienne.

-Elle?

Il hocha la tête avec un petit sourire malicieux.

-C'est une drôle de fille mais elle est sympa… La seule chose qui m'effraie avec elle ce serait qu'elle tombe enceinte et qu'elle ne me dise rien. Elle en serait tout à fait capable pour garder le gosse…

-Je t'imagine très mal en père…

-Moi de même. Quand je me vois je me dis que je voudrais surtout pas avoir de gamins ne serait-ce que de peur qu'ils me ressemblent, ça serait infernal.

-J'en doute pas.

Je me levai après avoir passé une dernière fois mes doigts dans le pelage de Coup de Lune et rejoignit Tseng et Rufus.

-Salut Rufus! lançai-je chaleureusement. Bonsoir, Tseng, ajoutai-je en me tournant vers lui.

-Bonsoir, Elena… Tu as eut droit à un traitement de faveur de Reno en entrant, non?

-Tu parles du fait qu'il aie voulu m'embrasser? …Ce type est un dépravé mental, je plains la fille qui est avec lui en ce moment.

-Il n'est pas tellement pire qu'Ayame tant qu'il reste sobre, murmura Tseng en riant légèrement. Reno est un gamin, il ne tient pas encore bien l'alcool…

-Hum, ça peut être intéressant… J'aimerais bien le voir bourré, ça doit être encore plus amusant que de le voir shooté à mort…, déclara Rufus.

-Pas vraiment, non, tenta de le détromper Tseng. Il se met à draguer n'importe qui de façon assez libertine. A Junon, Rude m'a raconté qu'il a presque violé la serveuse d'un bar. On n'a jamais sut si elle était consentante ou non. Ça a l'air idiot comme ça, mais imaginez que vous soyez sa victime…

Rufus bloqua un instant.

-«vous» au sens moi et Elena? …Il drague même les mecs?

Tseng ne répondit que par un sourire moqueur et s'éloigna.

°°°

Je voulus entrer dans la cuisine pour voir Siam et Rude, mais la rouquine sortit au moment où je passais la porte et se cogna contre moi.

-Désolé…

-C'est rien, Tseng.

Elle déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes et passa dans le salon tandis qu'un «houuuuu» s'élevait parmi les autres. Je haussai les épaules et tournai mon regard vers Rude.

-Alors? T'essaies de me piquer ma copine? blagua-t-il.

-Même si c'était le cas, Siam et toi c'est du chiqué…

Il ne répondit rien

-…Tu viens à côté ou tu préfère rester planté là en regardant cette pile d'assiettes? lui demandai-je.

-Vas-y le premier, je te suis. J'ai pas particulièrement envie de franchir le seuil en même temps que toi.

-…Tu fais bien de me le rappeler, c'est réciproque.

Je repassai donc dans le salon. Puis ce fut au tour de Rude. Chacun faisait plus ou moins attention au gui… Siam avait l'air contente de son coup.

-Mais j'aimerais quand même bien qu'ils l'oublient…, m'avoua-t-elle. Ce serait plus amusant.

-En même temps, il n'y a vraiment pas beaucoup de filles comparé aux hommes… On a pas tous envie de se taper la Rumeur du rouquin…

-A ce propos, Rufus m'a dit qu'il avait invité quelqu'un spécialement pour vous faire plaisir à toi et Reno…

-…Ah bon…? Et tu sais qui c'est?

Elle secoua négativement la tête.

-Devrait plus tarder à arriver… tout ce que je sais.

En effet, il ne fallut plus longtemps pour qu'on sonne.

°°°

J'étais en pleine conversation avec Rufus, James et Ichigo quand on sonna.

-Va ouvrir, Reno, c'est toi qui reçoit c'est donc toi qui ouvre la porte…, m'enjoignit Rufus.

Je lui lançai un regard suspicieux et me dirigeai vers la porte. Je l'ouvrit et là, mon cœur s'arrêta de battre deux secondes. A part la couleur prune de ses cheveux teints, c'était bien la même personne que cet été…

-TOI!

-Oui, moi. On dirait que t'as pas changé gentil petit garçon… Toujours aussi impulsif?

Je ne répondit rien, inspirant le plus calmement possible.

-C'est Rufus qui t'as invitée? Comme c'est gentil de sa part…, susurrai-je d'un ton presque mièvre. Allez, entre. Enfin, juste une petite formalité d'abord.

Je posai mes mains sur ses épaules en lui adressant un rictus moqueur et l'embrassai avec une insolence effrontée.

-Au gui l'an neuf très chère…

Elle eut un petit sourire amusé.

-J'espère que tu as invité ton petit ami dans ce cas…

-Désolé de te décevoir mais il s'agit d'une petitE amiE. Laisse tomber cette Rumeur que tu as lancée sur moi…

-Je suis impressionnée par ton calme et ta politesse, Reno. Quel gentil garçon tu fais…

Elle voulu avancer mais je la retint.

-Dis ce que tu veux, Leen. Si je m'énerve, tu vas me sortir «y'a que la vérité qui blesse» et sinon, tu m'appelleras «gentil garçon». J'ai pas d'échappatoire à ton jeu, mais sache qu'il ne m'atteint plus.

-Oh, tu as appris à assumer ta condition, c'est très bien…, se moqua-t-elle.

Je me plaquai une main sur les yeux et la laissai partir. Quelle peste cette prof.

°°°

Leen. Leen Aztariel. Elle n'avait pas vraiment changé… à part le fait qu'elle s'était teint les cheveux et qu'ils avaient un peu poussé, elle n'avait pas vraiment changé…

-Tseng, ça fait un bail…

-Leen… Tu viens pas dans le but de me remettre le grappin dessus j'espère…

-Je t'avouerai que c'est pas mon but premier, mais que s'il y a moyen, je n'hésiterai pas… C'était tout de même agréable l'autre fois…

-Tu ne voudrais pas plutôt tenter ta chance avec Rufus?

-T'es pas marrant, Tseng. Je parie que t'es seul depuis l'aventure qu'on eu ensemble…

-Écoute un peu. Dans la vie, on rencontre différentes personnes avec des modes de pensées différents, des goûts différents, des envies différentes…

-Bref…?

-On est différents toi et moi, t'as envie de t'envoyer en l'air, et moi non.

-Tss! C'est pas ce que je voulais dire! Et me fais pas croire que t'en a jamais envie, tous les mecs en ont envie, en ont besoin. C'est bien de mater des films et des magazines pornos, mais quand il y a de l'interactivité, c'est quand même mieux, non!

-Tu me confond avec Rude…

Le susnommé avait parfaitement entendu la conversation et leva aussitôt les yeux.

-T'avais tort tout à l'heure, Tseng. Siam et moi, c'est pas qu'une couverture, tu sais… Et quand bien même elle ne serait pas là, l'interactivité ça se trouve facilement…

-Vous m'écœurez tous les deux… Je crois qu'on a pas les mêmes préoccupations…

La soirée se poursuivit et Siam finit par persuader Reno de nous jouer quelque chose de dansant.

-Allez, joue-nous un peu quelque chose…, lui demanda Siam pour la je ne savais combientième fois.

-D'accord, d'accord! lâcha le rouquin d'un ton exaspéré.

-Sup-per!

Il passa dans sa chambre et revint avec un synthé. Je ne savais pas exactement quand il en avait fait l'acquisition, mais ce devait être au début de l'été. Ça avait donné lieu à de nouvelles disputes entre nous étant donné que nous n'avions toujours pas fait renforcer les murs. Il brancha rapidement la bête et sortit quelques notes au hasard histoire de régler deux ou trois paramètres avant de commencer à jouer. J'avais déjà entendu le morceau quelque part, je ne savais où… c'était entraînant. Ichigo et Ayame se mirent rapidement à danser, Siam invita Rude, Rufus fit de même avec Leen et Elena se chargea de donner une petite leçon de danse à James. Je m'approchai de Reno pour le regarder jouer. J'avais l'impression qu'il ne regardait même pas le clavier. Il avait presque le regard dans le vide et un de ses petits sourires sur les lèvres. Ses doigts couraient dessus, trouvant naturellement la note voulue comme s'ils agissaient indépendamment de leur propriétaire. Reno jouait bien, je ne pouvais que l'admettre… Je savais qu'il n'avait jamais pris de cours, il avait juste une bonne oreille et pouvait reproduire ce qu'il entendait. Il n'avait aucune méthode et ça se voyait à son doigté. On lui aurait attaché des fils à chaque doigt, on aurait eu un beau tricot à la fin du morceau… Ça avait quelque chose d'amusant de par cette sorte d'innocence, de naïveté qui se dégageait de ce spectacle. Je me rendis alors compte que j'étais en train de sourire. C'était un léger sourire qui plissait mes lèvres, mais c'était un sourire franc. De ceux que j'accordais avec parcimonie. A Aerith par exemple. J'entendis un clic d'appareil photo et levai les yeux pour les poser sur Rude et Siam. L'armoire à glace tenait l'arme du crime.

-Fais comme si on n'était pas là, me lança Siam. Vous êtes mignons tous les deux.

-Mignons? Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends par «mignons»?

-Rien du tout. C'est juste que vous êtes beaux à voir alors on s'est dit que ça ferait une jolie photo souvenir…

-Pff… Qu'est-ce qu'il faut pas entendre…! Vous au moins avez intérêt à nous donner des doubles…

-Pas de problème!

°°°

Rufus ouvrit la porte et exécuta une sorte de révérence, laissant le passage à Leen. Nous sortîmes tous sur le balcon. On voyait assez bien le ciel. Nous étions tout de même… au 70ème étage de la Tour. Et on se les gelait. A cette altitude en plein milieu de l'hiver, fallait pas s'attendre à autre chose…

-Alors? Est-ce que c'est pas l'endroit parfait? demanda Rufus.

-A par la température, c'est parfait en effet, répondit Elena. Un peu de musique arrangera les choses, danser ça tient chaud.

Reno entra sur le balcon avec une rallonge et leva les yeux au ciel en me voyant déposer des baffles d'un certain poids tout de même. On s'occupa des raccordements puis Elena nous fila un enregistrement alive (pirate, sans doute) d'un concert du groupe Loques n' LoL.

-D'où vient le nom de ce groupe? lui demandai-je.

-Le chanteur a des origines utaiennes et un fort accent, et les utaiens ont tendance à prononcer les R comme des L. A chaque fois que le concert commence, t'as dû remarquer que le chanteur crie «Rock n' Roll!» mais avec son accent…

-Ça devient Lock n' Loll…, termina Reno. Ils ont joué sur les mots et les expressions.

Le rouquin appuya sur «Play» et tout le monde se mit à danser et chanter… ça tenait chaud.

«_Chante, chante, chante, ça tient chaud_»

Environ une demie heure avant minuit, Rufus chargea Tseng et Reno d'aller chercher deux trois trucs qu'il avait apporté. Le rouquin ralla un peu mais ils y allèrent.

-Hum… En fait, ce serait bien que tu y ailles aussi, Rude, me lança-t-il après un moment. C'est pas vraiment léger et ils auront peut-être besoin de toi… …Et puis on sait jamais ce qui peut arriver avec ces deux là…, ajouta-t-il plus bas.

Je lui adressai un sourire entendu et descendit au 69ème pour prendre l'ascenseur.

°°°

Cinq minutes. Cinq minutes pour descendre les 70 étages de la Shin-Ra. Plus qu'assez de temps pour qu'une dispute éclate entre moi et Tseng…(?)

-Tu es doué en musique… mais ton doigté laisse à désirer, non?

-Tant que j'arrive à jouer, je ne me pose pas de questions…

Je m'appuyai contre la paroi de l'ascenseur et lançai un regard à la ville défilant à travers la vitre de verre.

-Tseng…

-Oui?

-T'aurais un sujet de discussion de cinq minutes pour meubler le blanc?

-Pourquoi le meubler? répliqua-t-il.

-J'aime pas trop le silence, ça fait… vide.

-Le vide est un plein.

Je haussai les sourcils d'un air incrédule.

-Philosophie utaienne, c'est ça?

Il hocha la tête. Encore quatre minutes trente. Je m'assis en soupirant de lassitude et me lançai sans m'en apercevoir dans la contemplation de Tseng. Mon regard finit par croiser le sien et je me lançai aussitôt dans la contemplation de mes chaussures. Leen, Elena et moi. Pourquoi est-ce qu'on était tous après lui? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait de spécial? …Je n'en savais rien. Je relevai discrètement les yeux vers lui. …Peut-être tout simplement son calme. «Le vide est un plein». Ce devait être la même chose avec cette apparence calme. Et puis il y avait sa sérénité. Je me sentis frissonner. J'avais envie de tout lâcher, tout lui avouer. Et en même temps, faire cela maintenant signifierait sans doute le perdre à jamais. Le pire des châtiments. Je l'aimais, j'avais besoin de lui, même si cet amour était à sens unique. J'avais au moins besoin de sa présence. Si on m'ôtait cela, il ne me resterait plus rien. Depuis que j'avais tout lâché pour entrer dans les Turks, Tseng était devenu, peu à peu, sans que je m'en rende compte… ma raison de vivre.

_Ça a quelque chose de désespérant… _

On arriva enfin au rez-de-chaussée. Direction mon appart.

-Tseng, pourquoi tu sors pas avec Leen ou Elena?

-Parce que je n'en ai pas besoin, je n'éprouve rien pour elles et je ne suis pas non plus un excité. Je n'aime pas faire des choses sans raison.

Je passai mon pass dans la fente de sécurité et il poussa la porte.

-Je crois qu'il faut toujours avoir une raison pour faire quelque chose, même si elle est mauvaise, sinon, tout perd son sens.

Il s'était arrêté sur le pas de porte. J'étais juste à côté de lui. Et juste au dessus de nous…

_J'ai envie de t'embrasser… _

-Au gui l'an neuf, Tseng.

_Je suis vraiment un crétin… Je dois être fou. Ouais, c'est sûr. Je suis fou d'amour… _

Il avait entrouvert la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais je ne lui avais pas laissé le temps de sortir un mot, soudant nos bouches l'une à l'autre. Mon esprit était divisé en deux, ma conscience me hurlant que j'étais en train de faire une des plus belles conneries de ma vie –parce qu'après tout, nous n'étions pas obligés de respecter cette tradition idiote– et mon ego m'enjoignant à m'abandonner à cet instant. Je ne savais pas vraiment qui écouter. Je voulais obéir à ma conscience, mais mon corps préférait mon ego. J'entrouvris les yeux pour m'apercevoir qu'il avait fermé les siens.

_Je vais peut-être un peu loin, là… Ses lèvres sont douces, sa langue… _

Je mis fin à ce baiser, tentant de ne pas rougir et de prendre un air moqueur histoire de faire croire à une plaisanterie. Il me regardait, sourcils écarquillés. Il avait rougit.

-Reno… Tu le fais exprès… T'as pas encore touché à une goutte d'alcool ce soir… non?

-Dis-toi que j'ai fait ça pour essayer de t'énerver un peu. Et puis, respect des traditions… Voilà deux raisons aussi mauvaises l'une que l'autre, mais deux raisons.

-T'es impayables, toi…, soupira-t-il en se passant une main sur les yeux. Un moment, j'ai cru que…

J'attendais la suite avec appréhension, me sentant déjà rougir légèrement. Il souriait, l'air soulagé, les joues encore rosies, quelques mèches de cheveux tombant sur son visage…

-…J'ai cru que tu… Laisse tomber. Je ne devrais plus jamais écouter Leen…

-T'as cru que j'avais réellement envie de faire ça, qui sait même que je suis amoureux de toi, c'est ça? T'as cru ça sur le moment? …En effet, tu devrais plus écouter cette idiote, personne ne le devrait d'ailleurs. …Mais ça signifie qu'avant t'y croyais pas, ce qui implique que tu me traitais de gay juste par simple foutage de gueule, salaud… Et en plus, t'as participé à la répandre cette connerie de Rumeur!

Je lui décochai un direct du droit plus symbolique qu'autre chose.

-Espèce de salope échevelée…

-Petit salopard décervelé. Ça rime.

-Tss…

Je sursautai en entendant des bruits de pas. Rude venait d'arriver.

-J'espère que je vous dérange pas trop dans vos ébats amoureux…

-Quels ébats? demandai-je aussitôt.

-Je disais ça comme ça. Rufus m'a demandé de vous aider pour monter le matos…

Ça m'était sorti de la tête. Nous prîmes chacun un carton sauf Rude qui en prit deux, et retournâmes au 70ème. La musique allait toujours bon train… Rufus nous aida à ouvrir les paquets et à installer leur contenu dans le coin le plus reculé possible du balcon. Quand minuit approcha, on coupa la musique et on se groupa à l'opposé du matériel que nous venions d'installer. Le décompte commença et Rufus le termina en appuyant sur le bouton d'une télécommande. Les fusées que nous avions installées décollèrent, illuminant le ciel de toutes les couleurs. On se souhaita tous une bonne année, on s'embrassa, bref… le rituel annuel.

_Je me sens bien avec les autres. Je crois qu'on est à peu près sur la même longueur d'onde même si on ne s'en rend pas compte… Je sais qu'au fond, j'aime tout ceux qui sont présents ici ce soir, même Leen. La seule chose qui me fait mal… c'est cet amour à sens unique. J'ai bien l'impression qu'il restera ainsi longtemps, peut-être même à jamais. J'aime Tseng. Mais je crois qu'il préfère les femmes. Ce serait bien naturel. Et puis… sortir avec son supérieur hiérarchique… ça se fait pas. Tout va contre mes sentiments, je devrais peut-être me faire une raison. Ou sauter tout de suite par dessus le balcon. _

-Hé, _L_eno, reste avec nous…

Ayame me rattrapa par le col alors que j'allais basculer par dessus la rambarde du balcon.

-Pourquoi? lui demandai-je dans un murmure.

-Parce qu'on n'a pas le droit d'abandonner un combat aussi facilement. Les Honneurs qui marquent ton visage devraient te le rappeler, non? La vie, c'est ce qu'il y a de plus beau et de plus cruel en ce monde et elle ne nous offre qu'une seule chance. Le tout, c'est de l'entretenir cette chance, en profitant de la vie au maximum. C'était intentionnel ce que tu viens de faire, je me trompe?

-Comment tu veux que je profite de la vie? Tu connais ma situation…

-Oui. Et je sais que tu as le pouvoir de la changer en pire ou en meilleur, à toi de voir. Mais tu n'as pas le droit de te suicider tant qu'il te reste encore une raison de vivre. Les gens changent avec le temps, il en est parfois de même pour les sentiments… Courage, _L_eno.

Elle me serra tendrement dans ses bras.

-J'aimerais bien l'entendre à nouveau m'appeler ainsi, ça m'amusait quand j'étais gosse…,murmurai-je.

-Que Tseng t'appelles «_L_eno»?

-Oui… Tseng et personne d'autre… …Je deviens fou.

-Courage, bordel, courage. Le suicide est une preuve de lâcheté. Si tu sautes, c'est dans le déshonneur total que tu tomberas.

Je reniflai et me serrai un peu plus contre elle, enfouissant la tête au creux de son cou.

-Merci Aya…, lui chuchotai-je au creux de l'oreille. Merci de prendre soin de moi.

**NdVixen :** Et voilà… ça fait un peu plus d'un an depuis le début de la fic! Les années suivantes devraient néanmoins s'écouler un peu plus vite pour certaines qui seront moins riches en évènements que d'autres. Mais sinon? Vos impressions sur ce chapitre? Yaoi, yaoi… ça y est on y est… Vous remarquerez que malgré la prédominance des mâles, c'est pas homoland! Le yaoi tue le yaoi alors moi je dis Vive la parcimonie. Il y aura peut-être juste un autre couple, mais ce sera pour plus tard… Note: Le zenth, c'est une bestiole qu'on peut rencontrer dans la Tour Shin-Ra après que JENOVA se soit échappée (on rencontre aussi des monstres qui y ressemblent dans la grotte GI). C'est bien que j'aie relu ce chapitre en tout cas, parce que je me demandais sérieusement ce qu'un de mes amis entendait par «le décompte»… J'avais oublié! (il tombe bien ce chapitre, non? joyeuses fêtes!)


	27. Special Gifts

**Warning:** none

**Chapitre 27:** Special Gifts

Treize ans. Aerith aurait bientôt treize ans. Le 7 février très exactement. Je m'étais longuement demandé ce que je pourrais lui offrir et j'avais fini par porter mon choix sur… une arme. Et quelques cours pour lui apprendre son maniement. A présent… quelle arme? Peut-être…

-Tseng, tu veux bien redescendre sur terre deux secondes…?

Reno me fixait d'un air las. Il m'était impossible de deviner les sentiments de Rude puisqu'il se cachait derrière ses lunettes de soleil.

-Je sais pas si t'as besoin de vacances ou quoi, mais t'es complètement ailleurs en ce moment, me fit remarquer le rouquin. Est-ce que tu te souviens au moins de ce dont tu nous parlais?

Je me creusai un instant la cervelle et finit par abandonner.

-Désolé… je dois être fatigué…

-Fatigué mon cul! Tu pense à autre chose, ouais! siffla Reno. Alors, à quoi… ou plutôt à qui penses-tu? Leen? Lena? …Ou encore cette gamine débile qui ne trouve rien de mieux à faire que de vendre des fleurs alors qu'elle gagnerait dix fois plus en trafiquant de la drogue ou en se pros…

-RENO!

-Ha! Tu t'es trahi! C'est à cette crétine que tu pensais! Comment elle s'appelle déjà…?

-Aerith Gainsborough, répondit machinalement Rude.

-C'est pas bientôt fini, oui? coupai-je. Rappelez-moi plutôt de quoi nous étions en train de parler.

-C'était à propos d'un pirate informatique qu'aurait forcé le système de sécurité de la Shin-Ra et copié pas mal de dossiers… et Reeves l'aurait localisé… un truc dans le genre…, résuma Reno. Après t'as déconnecté…

-Hum, oui, je vois. Ce sont les Départements de Scarlet et Heidegger qui ont été visés, le type cherchait visiblement des informations sur le SOLDAT et l'armement de la Shin-Ra. J'ai mis Reeves sur l'affaire, il fait partie des Turks, lui aussi, après tout… et il est calé en informatique. Enfin bref, le type se trouverait dans le Secteur 2. Je vous filerai le papelard que Reeves m'a donné. Vous y allez seuls. Je devrais même en envoyer un seul d'entre vous, mais vous préférez peut-être y aller à deux…?

Ils hochèrent la tête. Reno faisait un peu la gueule comme toujours. Je m'en contrefichais. Je leur donnai le bout de papier griffonné par Reeves et ils partirent. Je ne restai pas beaucoup plus longtemps dans le Salon, leur laissant juste un mot, et rentrai dans mes appartements. J'avais vraiment besoin de repos. Je peinais à garder les yeux ouverts, j'avais la sensation que tous mes muscles avaient été remplacés par du coton, des chaud et froid, un début de migraine… J'étais vraiment crevé. Je pris tout juste la peine de retirer ma veste et mes chaussures avant de m'effondrer sur mon lit. Il n'en fallait pas davantage pour que je cède au sommeil.

°°°

La mission s'était passée sans problème. Un type seul contre deux Turks, l'issue était plus que prévisible. Il n'avait même pas réussi à nous égratigner. J'étais un peu déçu d'ailleurs. On rentra à la Shin-Ra, Reno râla tout le long du chemin à propos de tout et n'importe quoi. Râleur professionnel, railleur professionnel… Tseng avait déserté le Salon, nous laissant juste un post-it griffonné à la va-vite.

-«Rédigez rapport, le prendrai quand reviendrai», lut Reno. Wow… Il doit vraiment être sacrément crevé pour écrire comme ça. Ça lui ressemble tellement pas…

-Tu t'occupes du rapport?

-De toute façon j'ai rien de mieux à faire… Tu veux pas appeler Tseng, qu'on sache au moins où il est, me demanda-t-il.

-Tu le lâche plus d'une semelle dis-moi…

-Non, là j'espère juste le faire chier. Comme toujours somme toute…

-Alors fais-le toi-même. Et oublie pas le rapport. J'ai quelque chose à faire, à plus.

Sur ces mots, je quittai le Salon, n'accordant pas la moindre intention aux insultes qu'il me lançait. Je m'étais arrangé avec le photographe de la Shin-Ra et avais facilement obtenu l'autorisation d'utiliser son studio de développement. Il n'avait pas vraiment eut le choix de toute façon. Je sentais que j'allais encore une fois bien m'amuser sur le dos des autres.

°°°

La sonnerie de mon PHS me tira de mon sommeil. Je cherchai un instant après et décrochai.

«Tseng, c'est Reno. T'es où?»

-Putain, qu'est-ce que t'en à foutre de savoir où j' suis…? Tu peux pas me foutre la paix deux secondes?

«C'est quoi cette voix de stonnard? Qu'est-c' t'as fumé?»

-Tu viens de me réveiller, crétin…

«Ma pauvre chérie…» se moqua-t-il.

-Ta gueule cheveux rouges, tu me les casse à la fin… J'veux plus te voir ni t'entendre de la journée, capiche?

Je lui raccrochai au nez et éteignit mon portable. J'étais pas en état pour lui tenir tête. Ça aurait dû me foutre en rage. Mais j'étais même pas en état pour ça. Je restai un instant couché sur mon lit à réfléchir. Faudrait que j'aie une petite discussion avec Elmyra à propos d'Aerith. Il fallait qu'elle apprenne à se battre, dans les Taudis, c'était vital… La gamine choisirait son arme elle-même…

°°°

Tseng n'était pas en grande forme ces derniers temps. Parce que c'était vraiment un imbécile… il se sacrifiait trop pour son boulot. J'avais fini par découvrir qu'il passait ses nuits à mettre à jour des fichiers dont j'ignorait la fonction précise, mais il me semblait que c'étaient des… fiches. Des fiches de renseignement sur toute une ribambelle de gens plus ou moins suspects. Des fiches de renseignement sur la population midgaroise en général. Ça avait quelque chose d'effrayant.

On sonna, je me levai et ouvrit la porte. Personne. Je regardai à droite et à gauche avant de baisser les yeux sur une enveloppe par terre.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça encore…? Une lettre d'amour peut-être?

Je la ramassai et refermai la porte, m'assit à la table du salon et déchirait le haut de l'enveloppe pour en sortir des photos et une lettre tapée à l'ordinateur. Je sentis mon sang se glacer. Limite si je ne sentais pas des sueurs froides dans mon dos. Ça… ces photos… ça, ça… c'était compromettant. Moi. Et Tseng. Un peu avant minuit la nuit du réveillon. Sous le gui. On avait été mitraillés. J'étais tétanisé. Je ne réussi à bouger qu'après avoir lâché un cri de rage. Je retirai mes lunettes, me massai les tempes du pouce et du majeur, tentant de reprendre mon calme. Je n'avais qu'une envie: me fracasser la tête contre un mur. Je pris plusieurs grande inspirations et dépliai la lettre. Elle n'était pas longue.

«Je n'aurais pas cru ça de vous deux. Vous êtes décidément pleins de surprises. J'envoie les doubles à la rédac' de Gay Magazine?»

Je déglutit péniblement, me levai, et sortit avec précipitation de mon appart pour aller tambouriner à la porte de celui de Rude.

-RRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUDE! OOOUUUUUUUVRE!

La porte s'ouvrit et je m'effondrai à moitié sur lui, abattant mes poings sur sa poitrine. Je lui lançai un regard mauvais. J'aurais aimé lui foutre une raclée, mais je savais parfaitement qu'il s'en tirerait sans la moindre égratignure.

-Oui, Reno?

Sa voix était tout à fait calme, innocente… Lui, INNOCENT? Ha, la bonne blague!

-Espèce de salaud! C'est toi qui a pris ces photos! vociférai-je.

-Quelles photos?

-Tu sais parfaitement bien quelles photos! Il n'y avait que toi à ce moment là, ça ne peut donc être que toi!

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, Reno, tu pourrais peut-être m'éclairer davantage en t'expliquant un peu plus…

-Arrêtes de jouer à ce jeu là! Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle!

Il échappa un léger rire.

-Ce que tu es susceptible quand on te prend à ton propre piège. Tu voulais des photos de Tseng, non? Celles-là ne sont-elles pas parfaites?

-Odin… bien sûr que non! C'était une blague! L'image sortie de son contexte n'a plus aucun sens…

-Exact. Que ça te serve de leçon. Si tu l'a comprise, ces photos continueront à dormir au fond de leur tiroir. Maintenant, dehors.

Il me mit à la porte et me la claqua au nez. Que ça me serve de leçon… Mmh. A vouloir jouer avec le feu, j'avais failli m'y brûler et très sérieusement. Je détestais Rude, je détestais Tseng, je me détestais...

°°°

_J'avais passé le mardi avec Aerith et Elmyra. Le temps était frais mais l'ambiance chaleureuse. Aerith grandissait, elle devenait une adolescente… Elle changeait. Elle avait gagné en caractère, mais était toujours aussi naïve… C'était à la fois touchant et désolant, il se dégageait d'elle un sentiment de pureté véritable. Mais une jeune fille au cœur pur dans les Taudis de Midgar, ça avait quelque chose de dissonant à l'oreille… _

-Je voudrais te faire un cadeau un peu spécial cette année, Aerith.

Elle afficha une expression assez surprise.

-Un cadeau un peu spécial…? répéta-t-elle.

-Hmm. J'ai déjà demandé l'autorisation à ta mère, et comme elle ne voit pas d'inconvénient…

-Tseng, tu pourrais être plus explicite?

-Je voudrais t'apprendre à te battre et te défendre efficacement.

La joie fit place nette sur son visage et elle me sauta au cou.

-C'est trop gentil, Tseng!

-Aerith…

-Oui?

-Faudra que tu perdes cette habitude de toujours me sauter dessus comme ça. Pas que ça me déplaise tes élans de joie, mais c'est juste que… tu grandis, Aerith, tu grandis…

Elle me lâcha en riant légèrement.

-Désolée, j'oubliais…

Nous nous rendîmes chez l'armurier du Wall Market. C'était toujours le même, celui qui avait servit de receleur pour le CAT. Et il n'avait pas oublié que j'étais un Turk. Il se montra aimable comme jamais je n'aurais cru un homme de sa sorte pouvoir l'être, même si c'était tout à fait hypocrite. Je profitai donc de la situation pour qu'Aerith puisse essayer toutes les armes qui lui plaisaient et faire baisser les prix. Son choix finit par se porter sur un Bâton de Garde que le marchand me fit à moitié prix en insistant. Il avait quelque chose de pitoyable…

-Tu es contente?

-Et plus encore. Ça faisait longtemps que j'avais envie d'apprendre à me battre…

-Je sais…

-Je commence à croire que tu me connaîtras bientôt mieux que personne, Tseng…

Les premiers cours que je lui donnai furent assez dévastateurs, et j'étais heureux d'avoir une materia Restaurer de bon niveau avec moi. Si au début elle n'osait pas me frapper fort, elle ne se retint plus quand je le lui ordonnai. Seulement, je ne m'attendais vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas à ce qu'elle m'attaque comme elle le fit, visant divers points sensibles de l'anatomie humaine masculine. Elle arrivait par fois à me faire sérieusement mal, mais face à un visage aussi angélique que le sien, pas moyen d'être rancunier.

-Tu te débrouilles déjà très bien pour une première fois… Si ça te dérange pas, on va s'arrêter là pour aujourd'hui…, finis-je par décider pour la sécurité de mes hypothétiques futurs enfants.

°°°

Rude avait encore décidé de nous jouer un tour à tous les deux et je le découvrit à mes dépends. J'étais couché par terre, on venait de me balancer un sceau d'eau froide en pleine figure pour me réveiller, et Rude et Rufus étaient penchés sur moi.

-C'est quoi ce délire? On est où? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

-Reno, demain, c'est le 8 février, m'annonça Rufus sans se soucier de mes questions. Tu sais ce que ça signifie?

-C'est l'anniversaire de Tseng, non…?

-Exact, répondis Rude. Et on a pensé à un cadeau qui lui ferai vraiment plaisir…

-Aow… J'ai l'impression que je vais pas apprécier…

-Mais non, mais non! m'assura Rufus. T'as déjà fait ça et je suis sûr que tu ne verras aucun inconvénient à recommencer…

Je n'aimais pas du tout les grands sourires qu'ils me faisaient.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je fasse?

-Le chien, Reno, le chien…, répondit Rufus.

-Vous rêvez en couleur. Jamais plus je ne m'abaisserai à ça, surtout pour Tseng!

-Allons… je suis sûr que tu penses l'exact contraire…, tenta Rude.

-Ta gueule, je m'humilierai pas pour Tseng.

-OK… On va mettre les choses au point, trancha Rufus. Tu n'as pas le choix. Enfin, si, mais on a les moyens de te faire chanter. Tout du moins, Rude a les moyens de te faire chanter à ce qu'il dit.

Je déglutit avec peine.

-Quels… moyens?

Il se pencha vers moi pour murmurer à mon oreille.

-Tu sais, ces photos que j'ai prises, au nouvel an…

-RUDE! ESPECE DE SALE TRAÎTRE! TU M'AVAIS DIT QU'ELLES CONTINUERAIENT A DORMIR DANS LEUR TIROIR SI JE FOUTAIS LA PAIX A CE CRETIN D'UTAIEN AVEC CETTE HISTOIRE!

-Quelle histoire? s'intéressa aussitôt Rufus.

-Rien qui te regarde! …Rude, tu vas pas me faire un coup comme ça, dis…

-Fais le chien et je te file les doubles, ça marche?

J'échappai un grognement.

-OK… ça marche.

Rufus semblait extrêmement surpris de me voir lâcher si vite.

-Tu es efficace, Rude… Maintenant, expliquons son rôle au petit chien.

-Expliquez-moi aussi pourquoi vous m'avez emmené ici de force tant que vous y êtes…

-T'aurais pas voulu nous suivre, répondit Rufus. Je t'explique comment ça va se passer…

°°°

Et moi qui pensais que personne n'y aurait pensé… Tous ceux qui étaient là pour le nouvel an étaient venus pour mon anniversaire. Sauf Reno, étrangement. Je ne tardai pas à découvrir pourquoi.

-On s'est tous cotisés pour ton cadeau, Tseng, déclara Rufus. Celui qui a investit le plus, c'est d'ailleurs Reno…

Rude me cacha les yeux et j'entendis Rufus ordonner à tout le monde de fermer les yeux, la porte s'ouvrir, quelqu'un entrer, le son d'une clochette… puis Rude retira ses mains alors que Rufus autorisait tout le monde à rouvrir les yeux. Ce fut le fou rire général, tout le monde était écroulé de rire, au sens propre du terme.

-Je suis parfaitement ridicule…

-Ça tu peux le dire…

Reno. Déguisé en chien rouge. Avec de jolies oreilles sur le sommet de la tête et une petite queue au bas des reins. Un costume au pelage soyeux. Et le collier de cuir noir que je lui avait déjà passé autour du cou, une clochette en plus. Je comprenais mieux pourquoi Rude me l'avait demandé quelques jours plus tôt. Rufus accrocha une laisse à l'anneau prévu à cet effet et me la tendit.

-Joyeux anniversaire, Tseng, tu as un chien pour la journée. Passé minuit, ce sera terminé.

-Je sais pas quoi dire, ça me touche que vous ayez pensé à moi de la sorte…

Plus tard, je me penchai à l'oreille de Rufus pour lui demander comment il avait réussi ce tour de force, mais il me conseilla d'aller voir Rude. Lui, en revanche, refusa obstinément de me dire avec quoi il avait fait chanter Reno.

-Dis-toi que tu n'as vraiment pas envie de le savoir…, finit-il par lâcher.

Je passai ma journée à humilier Reno, tentant de le pousser à bout sans y parvenir. J'étais impressionné. Jamais je ne l'aurais cru capable d'un tel self-control…

_Je crois que ce qui t'énerve le plus aujourd'hui, ce sont toutes les photos que font les autres… C'est dommage, j'aurais préféré être la source directe de ton énervement. _

Je finis par décider de récupérer toutes les pellicules de ceux qui avaient pris Reno en photo.

-Je t'en dois une, _Maître_…, soupira-t-il. Avec ça ils auraient tous pu me faire chanter à volonté et je m'en serais jamais sorti…

-De rien, _le chien_. Avec ce joli stock de photos, c'est moi qui vais pouvoir te faire chanter à ma guise…

-Ce sera jamais pire qu'eux tous… Et… fais ce que tu veux. J'assume pour ce coup là, tu me feras pas chanter. Fini le chantage. Y'en a marre…

°°°

Je commençais à m'habituer à cette humiliation. Au fond, c'était tout de même marrant. Pour prendre ça du bon côté, j'aurais sans doute jamais eu de meilleure occasion de me déguiser en chien et de me conduire comme tel dans des conditions normales…

_Wow, je délire, moi…! _

Ayame s'accroupit près de moi en riant.

-Tu fais un beau chien, Reno…

-Oh, ça va, hein… T'y met pas, toi aussi…

-Allons, je suis sûre que ça te plaît…

-Arrêtes, on dirait Rude… Ce salaud… C'est lui qui m'a fait chanter…!

-Tu peux me dire comment?

Je secouai négativement la tête.

-J'ai pas envie que tout le monde le sache!

-Tu ne me fait pas confiance, à moi, ta psy personnelle?

-Ayame, tu n'es pas ma psy.

-Admettons. Comment il t'as fait chanter? réitéra-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

-Photos compromettantes, soupirai-je. Celles dont je t'avais parlé. Raconte ça à quelqu'un et je n'hésiterai pas à te tuer dans d'atroces souffrances…

°°°

Tout le monde parti, je me déchaînai complètement, obligeant Reno à exécuter mes quatre volontés. Je lui fis faire le ménage, la cuisine, la vaisselle, il cira toutes mes paires de pompes… et tout ça, sans s'énerver le moins du monde.

-Je te trouve bien calme, Reno… à croire que tu prend plaisir à faire tout ça.

-Je ne voudrais pas te donner la satisfaction de me voir m'énerver…, répondit-il. Et puis, il sera bientôt minuit…

-C'est dommage. Dis-moi, ça te plairait du rejouer à ce jeu durant nos prochains congés?

-Oui, si c'est moi qui fait le maître. Tu ferais une très jolie chienne, tu sais…

-Plaît-il, _le chien_?

Il détourna les yeux d'un air rageur. J'esquissai un sourire et passai une main dans ses cheveux d'un geste impérieux et possessif. D'habitude, ça avait le don de l'énerver plus que tout.

-Tu as froid malgré ton pelage?

-Tu vas encore me sortir un de tes sous-entendus, Tseng?

Je lui donnai une petite tape sur la tête.

-Je veux dire, _Maître_…

-C'est mieux… Un sous-entendu? Qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien sous-entendre?

-Je jouerai pas à ce jeu là avec toi, je sais parfaitement que je n'ai aucune chance…

-Je prend ça comme un compliment…

A minuit pile, il retira son collier et partit en me lançant juste un «c'était la dernière fois que je m'abaissais ainsi face à toi» et retourna chez lui. Il pouvait dire tout ce qu'il voulait, j'avais passé une journée magnifique et rien ne pourrait me faire changer d'avis…

Le temps continua à s'écouler, toujours aussi froid mais se radoucissant un peu au fil des semaines. Quelques flocons de neiges tombèrent, donnant lieu à quelques batailles de boules de neige assez distrayantes… C'était vraiment histoire de dissiper la monotonie de l'hiver…

°°°

On arrivait à la fin du mois de février. J'espérais que les prochains seraient plus riches en évènements et en distraction, et que… La sonnerie de mon PHS me tira de mes songes. Je décrochai en prononçant le «allô» d'usage quand on répond au téléphone…

«Reno, c'est Aya, faut qu' tu viennes chez moi tout d' suite».

-Hein? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si urgent?

«Je peux pas tout te raconter au téléphone… Je t'en supplies, viens, et ne dis à personne que j'ai appelé ou que tu es chez moi… Je sais pas quoi faire… C'est grave. J'ai séquestré Hojo dans une cave».

-HOJO!

Elle était presque en larmes à l'autre bout du fil…

-Okay, j'arrives.

**NdVixen:** L'auteur est désolé, ce chapitre n'est pas très long. En revanche, il a été très long à écrire par manque d'inspiration… ça s'en ressent je suppose. Désolé. Vraiment désolé. Si je peux me faire pardonner d'une quelconque façon…


	28. It's Hard to Be the Leader of the Turks!

**Warning:** none

**Chapitre 28:** It's Hard to Be the Leader of the Turks!

Je laissai un mot à Tseng pour m'excuser de ne pas être là puis filai au hangar en attachant mes lunettes d'aviateur, je sautai sur ma moto et quittai la Shin-Ra à toute vitesse. Ça ressemblait pas à Aya d'être inquiète comme ça, je me demandais vraiment ce qu'il pouvait s'être passé avec Hojo… Je me garai rapidement devant chez elle, sonnai, elle ouvrit, j'entrai.

-Alors? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Je vais te raconter…

-°-

Il était accoudé au bar. Je l'avais tout de suite reconnu… J'ai pas put m'empêcher d'aller lui parler, j'avais trop de questions dont lui seul connaissait les réponses…

-Félix?

-Pour vous c'est Professeur Felician Hojo, ou encore mieux, Professeur Hojo, me répliqua-t-il sans lever les yeux de son rapport.

-Felician! Tu ne te souviens pas de moi! Ayame!

Il leva les yeux vers moi et se plaqua une main sur le front comme s'il était assailli par une violente migraine.

-Ayame…, répéta-t-il. Hmm… Si je me souviens… Qu'es-tu devenue?

-Je suis scientifique free-lance, je gagne ma vie avec mes expériences… Mais toi? Tu bosses pour la Shin-Ra, je sais, mais… à propos de nos petites expériences secrètes? Tu les as poursuivies?

Il se plaqua à nouveau une main sur le front.

-…Oui… Mais ça ne te regarde plus.

-Felician… Tu m'as écrit une lettre il y a dix-huit ans… Tu disais juste «j'ai réussi». Tu avais réussi cette expérience à laquelle je ne voulais pas participer, c'est ça? Celle sur le clonage…

Il se plaqua encore une fois une main sur le front.

-Oui… Une véritable réussite… Je n'aurais jamais imaginé obtenir de résultats aussi concluants…

J'étais un peu choquée.

-_Qui_ as-tu utilisé comme cobaye! _Qui_ as-tu cloné!

-Tu n'as pas à le savoir… Pauvre idiote, la science ne progressera jamais avec des personnes dans ton genre… Tu manques d'audace.

-Toi en revanche, tu manques d'imagination…, lui rétorquai-je. Tu auras beau avoir de l'audace, tu seras toujours un scientifique de seconde zone. J'ai entendu dire que tu n'arrives même pas encore à atteindre la cheville de Gast même en te dressant sur la pointe des orteils…

-Petite sotte… Tu crois m'impressionner avec tes critiques douteuses d'anthropomorphe femelle décérébré? Tu ferais mieux de te taire…

-Imbécile… Moi j'ai réussi et je le sais. Achète-toi de nouvelles lunettes… quelque chose dans mon physique devrait pourtant t'avoir choqué…

Il se plaqua une main sur le front pour la quatrième fois.

-…Tu n'as pas vieilli on dirait…

-Tu vois. Tu ne peux qu'admettre l'évidence vieux fou, je ne suis pas une ratée comme toi!

Il écarquilla soudainement les yeux.

-Je ne suis pas un RATE! hurla-t-il.

-Excusez-moi, mais pour les bagarres, c'est dehors…, nous pria le barman alors que Hojo levait la main sur moi.

Nous nous défiâmes du regard et sortîmes du bar.

-Tu es un raté, Hojo, être directeur du Département en Recherche Scientifique de la Shin-Ra est loin de signifier que l'on est un grand scientifique.

-NE-M'APPELLE-PLUS-JAMAIS-«RATE»! vociféra-t-il. Tu ne vaux même pas mieux que moi, je t'interdit de me critiquer!

-Si! Je vaux mieux que toi! Je ne suis pas folle, moi! Tu conduiras ce monde à sa perte avec tes maudites expériences!

Il me regardait avec des yeux de fou… Il dégaina un revolver et me tira dessus. J'esquivai le coup de justesse.

-HOJO! RANGE CETTE ARME, ESPECE DE FOU!

Il lâcha un petit rire nerveux et me remit en joue. Je me baissai juste à temps pour éviter le coup de feu, en profitai pour ramasser la première chose que je trouvai par terre – une bouteille de bière – et la lui lançai en plein dans la main. Il lâcha le flingue et je lui sautai dessus.

-°-

-On s'est battus à main nue et j'ai finit par l'assommer. C'était de la légitime défense… mais Hojo peut me faire exécuter sans préavis s'il le veut… Je suis une femme morte, Reno…

Je la serrai contre moi et passai mes mains dans ses cheveux pour la calmer.

-Mais non Aya…

-Si. J'ai pas réfléchi, j'ai envoyé une demande de rançon pour m'enfuir avec le fric…

-Tu as fais ça! …Aow… ça va compliquer les choses, j'espère que Tseng n'est pas encore au courant…

Je fermai les yeux et me mis à réfléchir à toute allure.

-Mmh… J'ai peut-être un plan. C'est risqué mais ça peu marcher… Tu aurais un puissant narcotique?

-Oui… De quoi assommer un troupeau de Behemoths.

Le rêve…

°°°

Le rouquin s'était barré… ça n'avait pas vraiment plu à Tseng, mais l'utaien avait décidé de prendre ça du bon côté en pensant qu'au moins, il ne nous ferait pas chier. Ça, c'était le mauvais côté en fait… Reno n'était pas là pour nous emmerder alors on s'était emmerdés comme des rats morts. L'utaien m'avait envoyé régler le compte d'une ou deux personnes, et était parti de son côté pour sa mission de routine dans le Secteur 5… Aaah… Queeelle jooournééée paaalpiiitaaante…

°°°

Je sonnai à la porte de Tseng de bonne heure.

-Reno, qu'est-ce que tu veux? Il est même paaaaas… sept heure…, soupira-t-il en bâillant.

-A quelle heure tu as rendez-vous avec Heidegger?

-Huit heures, pourquoi?

-Il faut que je te dise un mot…

Je lançai des coups d'œil furtifs à gauche et à droite comme pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait personne et me penchai vers lui comme pour dire un secret.

-Sommeil, murmurai-je en serrant fortement la materia Sceller dans ma main.

-Que…

Il s'écroula et je le rattrapai de justesse. Je l'emmenai dans sa chambre et l'allongeai sur son lit. Ayame m'avait expliqué comment injecter le narcotique. Je fis cela rapidement en faisant attention de ne pas blesser Tseng pour ne pas laisser de traces, puis l'installai confortablement sous ses couvertures. Tout allait comme je l'avais prévu. J'en profitai pour faire un petit tour du propriétaire. Il avait pas mal de CD, une bibliothèque assez bien garnie… et je lui aurait bien piqué deux ou trois trucs, mais ce n'était pas vraiment le moment. Je rentrai chez moi pour mettre mon uniforme et manger un peu avant d'aller affronter la bête.

7:45. Je quittai mon appart et pris la direction de la Tour Shin-Ra. J'entrai dans un des deux ascenseurs et une femme s'y glissa juste avant que les portes se referment. Cheveux blonds, robe rouge écarlate au décolleté prodigieux et fendue jusqu'au hanches… Scarlet.

-Tseng se fait remplacer, aujourd'hui? s'étonna-t-elle.

-Il est complètement crevé alors je prends la relève…

-Il aurait peut-être dû envoyer Rude… Tu n'es pas de constitution un peu fragile pour faire face à Heidegger?

-Fragile? Moi?

-Fais voir un peu… On a le temps de toute façon… Cet ascenseur n'est pas si rapide que ça…

_Shiva… Quelle allumeuse cette femme! _

Elle déboutonna rapidement ma chemise (qui n'était déjà pas fermée correctement, comme toujours…).

-Scarlet… Je… Je crois pas que ce soit vraiment le moment… Arrêtes ça.

-Qui te permet de me donner des ordres?

Je baissai les yeux. Elle avait tout droit sur moi. Je pouvais me retrouver à la porte du jour au lendemain si ça lui plaisait… Elle passait ses mains sur mon torse et mes abdominaux. C'était agréable, pour sûr, mais tout de même…

-Et Tseng a le droit à ça tous les jours? demandai-je.

-Seulement quand il ne part pas assez tôt pour prendre les escaliers. Il fait tout pour m'éviter… Et puis il se laisse faire bien moins facilement.

-M'étonne pas de lui… Mmh, on arrive bientôt…

-Encore deux petites minutes, Reno…

Ça faisait une drôle de sensation de l'entendre m'appeler par mon nom…

-C'est toi qui rendra les rapports à Heidegger ce soir?

-Sans doute… pourquoi? Tu vas m'attendre à la sortie de son bureau pour me sauter dessus?

-Imbécile…

Elle me gifla. J'avais connu pire avec Tseng, mais tout de même… elle avait de la force mine de rien.

-Désolé, mais c'est Tseng l'imbécile, moi je suis juste un crétin…

Elle haussa un sourcil. Je reboutonnai rapidement ma chemise et m'empressai de sortir quand les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent.

-Reno!

-Oui?

-Ce soir, tu m'expliqueras la nuance entre imbécile et crétin.

Je me retournai et frappai à la porte du bureau de la bête…

-Entrez…

J'entrai donc. Il leva la tête vers moi, affichant sa surprise.

-Tseng n'était pas en état pour…

-Est-ce que je t'ai donné la parole? coupa-t-il.

Aow… ç'allait pas être facile.

-Tseng t'a désigné pour prendre sa place?

-Oui, ce matin même, mentis-je. Je suis passé chez lui et il allait vraiment mal. Il m'a demandé de le remplacer.

-Il aurait pourtant dû envoyer Rude, normalement…

-Je n'ai fait qu'obéir à mon chef. Il me dit de le remplacer, je le remplace…

J'étais au même niveau que Rude dans la hiérarchie des Turks. Et à part son statut de chef, Tseng était également un Turk au même titre que nous. Pourtant, il y avait un ordre de délégation. S'il arrivait quelque chose à Tseng, Rude devait le remplacer. S'il arrivait quelque chose à Rude, je devais le remplacer. Et s'il m'arrivait quelque chose, on n'était pas dans la merde…

-Approche, aboya Heidegger.

Il me tendit un papier où était tapé notre ordre de mission.

-C'est pas une mission de routine aujourd'hui, alors t'as intérêt à assurer. Hojo a été enlevé par une tarée qui réclame un million de gils contre sa vie. Procédure habituelle, tu connais…?

-On récupère le vieux fou, on garde le fric et on tue la fille…

-Exact. Maintenant, dégage de ce bureau, j'ai d'autres chats à fouetter.

Je ne me fit pas prier davantage pour sortir. Il ne m'avait pas frappé. Sans doute parce que c'était le matin et qu'il fallait quand même que je bosse. Ce soir, ce serait autre chose… Je pris l'ascenseur et descendit au Salon pour prendre connaissance des détails de cette mission… Rien dont je ne sois pas déjà au courant… Je pris le temps de modifier la hiérarchie de notre groupe sur l'ordinateur, échangeant ma place avec celle de Rude. Ce dernier ne tarda plus à arriver, surpris de me trouver là de si bonne heure.

-Tseng ne viendra pas, c'est moi le chef aujourd'hui, annonçai-je.

-Et depuis quand?

-Tu peux consulter l'ordi si tu veux, mais ça ne te servira pas à grand chose…

Il se leva tout de même pour aller vérifier mes dires.

-…Pourquoi pas… Je n'aime pas tellement prendre des décisions.

Je lui expliquai rapidement en quoi consistait notre mission du jour et il ne tarda pas à m'interrompre.

-Reno, comment s'appelle la fille?

-C'est important?

-Je crois, oui…

-Et bien moi je te dis que non.

Il me lança un regard soupçonneux accompagné d'un sourire en coin.

-C'est Ayame, hein? Petit salopard, t'as voulu jouer au plus fin… Où est Tseng?

-Il est chez lui, alité, répondis-je. Quoi qu'il arrive, il ne se réveillera pas avant ce soir.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait?

-T'occupes, Rude… C'est pas le moment de parler de ça. On a une mission, on parlera de Tseng en rentrant si tu veux, mais pour le moment, c'est le cadet de mes soucis, capiche? Amène-toi, je t'expliquerai la suite en chemin.

Il ne bougea pas d'un iota.

-Amène-toi j'ai dit.

-Je ne vois même pas pourquoi je devrais obéir à un gamin comme toi. Tu vas faire foirer la mission pour qu'Ayame s'enfuie, tu serais même fichu de lui refiler le fric…

-Rude… Qu'est-ce que ça te ferait d'être viré des Turks?

-Tu n'as pas les moyens pour faire ça.

-Moi je crois que si. Peu importe si je dois passer toutes mes nuits dans le lit de Scarlet pendant des mois pour ça. Je suis déterminé, Rude, alors je te conseille d'obéir à chacun de mes ordres. Au doigt, et à l'œil…

Il resta silencieux un moment.

-Tu es pire que Tseng quand tu t'y mets…

Il se leva et nous quittâmes le Salon. Direction le Secteur 6. Un terrain vague peu fréquenté.

°°°

Ça me faisait mal de l'admettre, mais Reno avait presque la carrure pour être chef. Il manquait juste d'expérience… Il était capable de se montrer calme et confiant, totalement sûr de lui. Il me menait d'une poigne de fer, se reposant sur moi mais pas trop non plus. Il avait raison de se méfier après le coup que je lui avais fait… Pas que j'envisageais de le trahir, non, bien sûr que non, mais prudence est mère de sûreté…

Mon rôle était de m'occuper du taré pendant que Reno réglait le compte d'Ayame. A première vue, c'était simple. Trop simple.

°°°

-Salut Reno…

-Salut Aya… Où est le cinglé? lui demandai-je.

-Pas loin d'ici, je vais aller te l' chercher. T'as le fric?

Je hochai la tête et agitait la valisette que je tenais.

-Un million de gils… Vas chercher le dingue.

On savait qu'on ne se reverrai sans doute jamais plus et ça nous serrait le cœur… Elle eut un petit sourire triste et s'éclipsa le temps de faire sortir Hojo du coffre d'une voiture. Bien fait pour sa gueule à ce vieux fou, j'espérais que son séjour là-dedans avait été bien désagréable. Elle revint avec lui et je notai tout de suite un drôle de collier autour de son cou.

-C'est quoi ça?

-Ma garantie, Reno. Si je meurs, ça saute et il n'y survivra pas.

-Mmh, je vois… Tu as pris tes dispositions…

-Et ce n'est pas tout… J'ai une petite télécommande grâce à laquelle je peux également faire sauter le collier à distance, pratique, non?

-Plutôt, ouais… T'as regardé _Battle Royale _dernièrement ? ...Hem... On procède à l'échange…?

-Allez…

L'ambiance était horrible, on faisait comme si de rien n'était alors qu'on savait parfaitement ce qui allait se passer. C'était insupportable…

Nous nous avançâmes l'un vers l'autre, moi avec la mallette, elle avec Hojo.

-Tu sais ce qui va se passer, murmurai-je.

-On se retrouve là où tu sais…

-Faux billets, mallette piégée…

-Capiche…

J'ouvris la mallette pour lui en montrer le contenu comme le veut la coutume, la refermai dans un petit clic signifiant la mise en marche du système de protection de la mallette. Elle la prit et poussa Hojo vers moi. Je le poussai vers Rude qui l'emmena aussitôt avec lui.

-La télécommande s'il te plaît…

-Attends au moins que je sois prête à défoncer le champignon de ma bagnole…

Je l'escortai dérisoirement jusqu'à sa voiture, elle s'installa, ouvrit sa fenêtre et m'embrassa.

-J'suis en service là…, soufflai-je.

-A tout à l'heure alors…

Elle me glissa la télécommande dans la main, je m'écartai et elle démarra. Rude dégaina aussitôt son revolver, prêt à tirer.

-Rude! Le collier! Elle crève et Hojo y passe!

Il baissa aussitôt son arme.

-TIRE, CRETIN! lui hurla Hojo. TIRE! J'ai désactivé son système!

-Laisse tomber, Rude, elle est trop loin…

Je m'avançai d'un pas traînant vers le scientifique.

-T'as failli y passer, hein… Dommage que tu sois encore en vie. Ayame aurait dû t'écorcher vif et s'enfuir avant que qui que ce soit ne se rendre compte de ta disparition…

-Ferme-la, Turk. Cette fille est encore en vie… Je m'arrangerai avec Heidegger pour que vous me la rameniez vivante, j'aimerais l'ajouter à ma collection de précieux spécimens…

-Désolé, vieux fou, mais nos ordres sont de la tuer et je vais m'occuper d'elle cet après-midi. Rude, on rentre.

L'armoire à glace balança Hojo dans la voiture avec laquelle nous étions venu, prit place au volant et je m'installai à la place du mort.

-Comment tu vas faire pour la retrouver? me demanda Rude quand nous fûmes rentrés.

-Y'a un mouchard dans la mallette. Et si ça répond pas, c'est que la mallette aura été ouverte et aura donc explosé. La dernière solution, c'est qu'elle ait abandonné le pognon, auquel cas je la retrouverai par mes propres moyens… Allez, j'y vais, toi tu me rédige un rapport.

Et je le plantai là. Je pris le premier train pour les Taudis et filai au bar où je l'avais rencontrée. Elle m'attendait déjà, en compagnie d'Ichigo.

-Venez, leur ordonnai-je. Y'a trop d'oreilles indiscrètes ici.

Nous sortîmes et gagnâmes l'église du Secteur 5 qui n'était pas trop loin. Personne n'y allait jamais à part cette idiote de marchande de fleurs. Elle était là d'ailleurs, en train de prier où je ne savais quoi.

-AERITH!

Elle sursauta en me voyant. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de terreur quand elle vit que j'étais en uniforme.

-Débarrasse-moi le plancher et plus vite que ça! lui ordonnai-je.

-Reno… qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici!

-DISCUTE PAS! JE T'AI DIS DE DEGAGER, ALORS DEGAGES!

Je dégainai mon électro-tige et elle s'enfuit aussitôt. Je m'assis sur un banc avec lassitude.

-Voilà, maintenant on est tranquilles…, soupirai-je. Aya…

J'avais la gorge nouée… ça m'arrivait tellement rarement…

-Aya, tu vas quitter Midgar. Enfuis-toi n'importe où, mais va le plus loin possible je t'en prie.

Je me tournai vers Ichigo. Etrange qu'il soit là… A tout hasard…

-Tu serais prêt à partir avec elle?

-Quoi! Je… C'est ce que je comptais faire à vrai dire…, avoua-t-il.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais… Mais je voudrais que tu me fasses une promesse, Ichi… Défends-la et protège-la de toute ton âme. Elle m'est chère…

-C'est promit…

Je sortit une materia Tout maîtresse d'une poche intérieure de ma veste et la tendis à Ichigo.

-Revendez-là, vous aurez de quoi payer votre voyage et de quoi vous nourrir pendant un sacré bout de temps.

-Reno…, tenta Ayame.

-Dites rien et barrez-vous…

Ayame s'assit à côté de moi et me força à relever la tête.

-Hé, _L_eno…

-Aya… Je… …Je t'aime vraiment…, murmurai-je. Je t'aime plus qu'une amie, mais pas non plus comme une petite amie, je sais pas trop… Je sais juste que je tiens à toi et que tu vas me manquer… Je voudrais juste te remercier pour toute l'aide que tu m'as apportée… Je sais pas quoi dire…

-C'est pas la peine de parler, _L_en… Tes yeux savent le faire à ta place et le plus beau cadeau que tu m'aies fait, je l'emporte avec moi.

_Un cadeau? Quel cadeau? _

-De quoi tu parles?

-Si je te le disais, je ne pense pas que tu le prendrais bien… Je ne voudrais pas te compliquer la vie…

-OK… J'ai compris, ça doit encore être un de ces trucs de filles auxquels les mecs ne peuvent rien comprendre…, soupirai-je avec un soupçon de sourire. …Ichigo.

-Je veillerai sur elle, promit.

-Merci… du fond du cœur.

Ayame m'embrassa une dernière fois avant de me chuchoter «bonne chance avec Tseng» puis ils partirent. Je regardai le parterre de fleurs devant moi. Je ne voulais pas les voir s'en aller… J'avais envie de pleurer comme un gamin, et j'avais honte de cela. J'avais seize ans et demi! J'étais un mec! Et les hommes ne pleurent pas. Enfin, ils sont pas sensés pleurer… J'entendis à peine le bruit de ses pas sur le sol dallé.

-Reno des Turks, tu pleures?

J'ouvris les yeux et tournai mon regard vers elle.

-Dégage, Aerith. Et oublie ce que tu viens de voir ou je t'écorche vive.

-Tu n'oserais pas… ça fait trop longtemps que la Shin-Ra me court après et Hojo deviendrait fou s'il apprenait que tu m'as tuée. Tseng aussi…

-Tu aurais très bien put te faire tuer par des voyous…

-Arrêtons ce jeu idiot, Reno… Tu veux bien?

Je rejetai la tête en arrière en soupirant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu es naïve… On est ennemis, tu sais? …Je me demande vraiment ce que Tseng peut bien te trouver pour aller te voir si souvent…

-Il dit que je lui fait oublier Midgar…

-Je note… Dis-moi, je me suis toujours demandé ce que vous pouviez bien faire ensemble? Vous faites du jardinage?

-Parfois, oui. On parle, on s'amuse, on oublie qu'on est dans les Taudis…

-Quel beau couple d'imbéciles…, me moquai-je. Il se sacrifie à la Shin-Ra et toi à tes fleurs…

Je lui accordai un regard un peu plus attentif. Elle commençait à devenir vraiment jolie. Ça me faisait mal de l'avouer, mais c'était vrai…

-Est-ce qu'il serait pas en train de tomber peu à peu amoureux de toi, l'utaien…? murmurai-je.

-Tseng! Amoureux de moi! Il a dix-neuf ans, j'en ai treize…!

-Et alors? Moi j'ai seize ans et demi… Je préfère même pas te dire quel âge avait la fille avec qui je viens de passer les six derniers mois, mais c'était loin d'être une ado…

-Tu parles de celle qui s'est barrée avec le bel utaien, là…

-Mmh…

Je me rendis soudain compte d'une chose.

-Deux secondes. Qu'est-ce que je fous dans cette église à la con à parler avec une marchande de fleurs débile alors que j'ai un rapport à faire à Heidegger, une raclée à me prendre et que je vais en plus devoir subir les harcèlements sexuels de cette nympho de Scarlet! C'est pas réjouissant comme programme, mais après tout ça faut encore que je réveille Tseng… Ah, merde! A plus la mioche, j'ai du boulot!

Je sautai du banc et m'avançai vers le parterre de fleurs.

-Elle sont jolies ces fleurs… Tu permet?

J'en cueilli quelques unes, en écrasai (par puuure maladresse) trois quatre autres, puis filai hors de l'église en bousculant Aerith sur mon passage et lui tirant la langue. Elle me tira la langue en retour et j'éclatai d'un rire moqueur qui se répercuta un court instant sur les murs de l'église.

°°°

Reno lut rapidement mon rapport, y apporta quelques rectifications et l'allongea avec le sien relatant la mort d'Ayame. Il était vraiment impayable…

-Alors? Où est Ayame?

-Aucune idée…

-Mais elle est vivante…

-Ouais, avoua-t-il. Dis… Tu comprends ce qu'elle a put vouloir dire par «le plus beau cadeau que tu m'aies fait je l'emporte avec moi»? Je lui ai pourtant pas fait de cadeau…

Je me creusai un instant la tête.

-Hum, ça devait être quelque chose de sentimental… Des souvenirs peut-être. Quelque chose à quoi elle tenait vraiment…

°°°

-…Quant à la mallette, elle semble bien avoir explosé avec son contenu de faux billets…

Je venais d'achever mon rapport à Heidegger.

-Hojo s'est plaint d'avoir été maltraité par vous, m'annonça-t-il.

-Quoi! Mais c'est faux!

Je reçut un uppercut en pleine figure. Sur le coup, j'en tombai à la renverse. Un léger goût de sang dans ma bouche…

-Tu remets encore sa parole en doute?

-Non, monsieur…

-Donc c'est qu'il dit vrai…

-On ne l'a pas vraiment maltraité, on a juste pas été très soigneux avec lui…

Il me donna un coup de pied dans le torse, m'arrachant un cri de douleur.

-Réponds par oui ou non! Vous l'avez insulté?

-Oui, monsieur.

Il m'écrasa le poignet gauche. Je sentis mes os craquer légèrement et ne put réprimer un hurlement. Il était vraiment tarré ce mec!

-Est-ce que tu trouves que c'est un comportement à adopter face à supérieur hiérarchique!

-Non, monsieur!

Et un coup dans le genou droit!

-Pauvre crétin, tu devrais avoir honte de salir ainsi le nom des Turks…

-Oui, monsieur!

_Salir le nom des Turks? La bonne blague… _

Et un autre dans le genou gauche!

-Lève-toi!

-Non, heu, Oui, monsieur!

Il m'attrapa par le col et m'accorda un regard méprisant… Enfin, il me lâcha et je m'effondrai sur la moquette.

-Tu peux disposer.

-Monsieur…, murmurai-je. …Et Tseng a droit à ça tous les soirs?

Il ne répondit que par ce rire stressant qui lui avait valut le surnom de «Gya ha ha» et me donna un dernier coup de pied.

-Débarrasse le plancher…

Je me relevai péniblement et sortit en me lançant des sorts de Soin sans interruption. Scarlet m'attendait dehors.

-Pauvre petit… Voilà ce que c'est que de vouloir jouer au chef…

-C'est ça, ouais…

Je tentai de m'éloigner en direction de l'ascenseur.

-Reno. Ce matin je t'ai demandé quelque chose…

-Quoi déjà? soupirai-je.

-La différence entre un crétin et un imbécile…

_Oh, ça… _

-Des crétins, on en trouve partout, mais les imbéciles… Comme je dis, «un pro n'est pas quelqu'un qui se sacrifie pour son travail, ça, c'est un imbécile». Tseng est un imbécile et moi un crétin.

Elle se mit à rire et m'attrapa par le bras puis posa ses mains sur mes épaules, les massant avec douceur. Je me laissai faire un moment. Ça faisait du bien…

-Viens une minute dans mon bureau, tu veux?

-Scarlet… Je, j'ai encore du boulot…

-Tu serais en train de devenir un imbécile, toi aussi?

-Non… C'est… autre chose…

-Je suis sûre que ça peut attendre… Tu n'aimerais pas voir ton salaire ou celui de ta sœur baisser, mmh?

_Quel merdier… _

-T'abuses de moi…

-Les gens qui ont du pouvoir l'utilisent, et j'ai du pouvoir, Reno. Alors ne discute plus.

Je me plaquai une main sur les yeux et la suivi. Comme si j'étais pas assez crevé et amoché comme ça…

-Tseng aussi a droit à ça?

-Mmh, non, j'ai jamais réussi à l'attraper… C'est comme s'il disparaissait…

_L'enfoiré… Il sait pas quelle chance il a… _

La pièce était sobrement meublée. Des placards remplis de paperasses, une vitrine où étaient exposées les toutes dernières armes, un bureau sans rien dessus hormis un ordinateur. Scarlet me poussa à m'y asseoir, m'embrassant tout en déboutonnant ma chemise pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Elle jouait avec mes ardeurs, ça m'énervait.

-Ne me déçois pas, Turk…, me souffla-t-elle au creux de l'oreille.

°°°

J'ouvris lentement les yeux. Reno était à mon chevet en train de resserrer une bande autour de son poignet gauche.

-Reno? Qu'est-ce que tu fous chez moi?

Il me tendit un maigre bouquet de fleurs sous le nez.

-J' t'ai ram'né des fleurs. Nan, j' déconne, j' suis v'nu t' réveiller. Y' est huit heures du soir passées… T'as dormi pendant environ douze heures aujourd'hui, j'espère que ça t'aura été bénéfique parce que t'as intérêt à bosser demain.

-C'est quoi cette histoire! J'ai passé la journée à dormir!

-Ouais. Tu te souviens pas, ce matin? Tu m'as ouvert et je t'a lancé un sort de Sommeil, et puis je t'ai pieuté après t'avoir injecté un puissant somnifère…

-Reno, tu peux me dire ce qui t'as pris de faire ça?

Il hocha la tête et m'expliqua comment Aya avait enlevé Hojo, demandé une rançon, qu'il avait prit ma place pour pouvoir la sauver…

-Quelle brute, Heidegger… Scarlet avait raison, je suis de constitution trop fragile pour lui faire face. Et quelle nympho celle-là! Elle a absolument tenu à me sauter dans son bureau alors que je sortais à peine de celui de Heidegger! Tous des tarés! Enfin, toi au moins t'arrives à éviter Scarlet à ce qu'elle m'a dit…

-Si je devais me faire sauter tous les soirs, t'imagine que je tiendrais pas le coup…

-Sûr… Dis, Tseng, t'es amoureux d'Aerith?

Je restai un instant abasourdi par la question.

-Moi? Amoureux de cette gamine? Où t'as été cherché ça, Reno?

-Sais pas… Juste qu'elle commence à devenir mignonne. Et c'est bien là tout ce que je peux lui reconnaître à cette cruche.

Je me laissai aller à rire. Il y avait quelque chose de désolant quand Reno parlait d'Aerith. Il faisait tellement tout pour la rabaisser que ça tombait parfois à la limite du ridicule.

**NdVixen:** Le cadeau que Reno a fait à Ayame, vous saurez ce que c'est un jour. Mais ça va demander de la patience… J'ai écrit ce chapitre en écoutant différentes pistes de l'OST du CD3 de FFIX (souvenirs, souvenirs… encore un FF où il suffit de trouver un beau gosse aux longs cheveux argentés et de lui casser la gueule pour sauver le monde, à peu de choses près). Une version d'un entretien avec Heidegger. Pauvre Reno… (râââh ! ils ont suprimé les tildés aussi ces connaaaaards!) - 80 reviews ! merci ! vraiment ! ça me fait chaud au coeur et ça me donne vraiment du courage pour la suite !


	29. Short Stories and End of the War

**Warning :** violence, sexe (PG-13)

**Chapitre 29 :** Short Stories and End of the War

On fêta les dix-sept ans de Reno le 3 juin. On était deux de moins qu'au nouvel ans et qu'à l'anniversaire de Tseng puisque Ayame et Ichigo étaient repartis à Utai. Ils nous avaient écrits et semblaient bien se porter. La journée fut assez animée, comme toujours, mais le plus amusant fut sans aucun doute le moment où Tseng offrit au rouquin tous les Gay Magazine qu'il avait reçus. Reno se mit aussitôt à lui courir après armé de l'un de magazine, essayant et le frapper avec. Cela dégénéra vite en bataille de boulettes de papier générale. On aurait dit une bande de gamins de primaire, et pourtant, la tranche d'âge était de dix-sept à vingt cinq ans… Mais bon, c'était marrant… Le deuxième événement du mois de juin, fut la fin de l'année scolaire. Les examens terminés, Rufus devait commencer à travailler aux côtés de son père. James trouva du boulot auprès de Reeves, et Elena… fut mise à l'essai et entra dans les Turks. Enfin une fille parmi nous…

-Bienvenue dans la plus belle bande de tarés du monde ! lança Reno.

-Bienvenue parmi nous…, la félicita simplement Tseng.

Je me contentai de lever mon verre et les autres m'imitèrent, le rouquin commençant à porter des toasts à n'importe quoi. Je l'accompagnais à chaque fois, me servant de ce prétexte pour vider les bouteilles de champagne.

-Rude, tu devrais peut-être mettre un frein sur l'alcool…, tenta Tseng.

-T'inquiète, chef… j'en bois depuis le ventre de ma mère…

-Hum, ça explique certaines choses, je suppose, se moqua-t-il.

-J'aimerais que ce soit vrai, Tseng… Mais tu es à côté de la plaque pour cette fois.

Il haussa un sourcil, surpris que je lui aie répondu de la sorte. Je n'avais rien de plus à ajouter, je n'avais pas envie de les ennuyer avec mes histoires. Et puis, il fallait bien que je garde quelques secrets pour moi…

_Ma vie. Est-ce que j'ai déjà raconté ça à quelqu'un ? Je ne crois pas. Ou alors je lui ai raconté des conneries en principal… _

Je ne me souviens pas tellement de mon enfance… En ai-je seulement eu une ? Avec une mère alcoolique et un père qui s'était barré après quelques années, j'avais vraiment dû me battre et me prendre en charge pour assurer ma propre éducation. J'étais assez indépendant, mais sans but précis et je ne croyais plus tellement en la vie. Je suis entré dans les Turks à quinze ans. A cette époque là, j'étais comme Reno encore assez facile à manipuler, alors le jour où j'ai rencontré Hojo pour la première fois… Oh, c'était vraiment une rencontre fracassante…! On s'était rentrés dedans au détour d'un couloir et il s'était retrouvé étalé par terre ! Ça lui avait donné un argument pour me menacer de me faire virer. J'ai un peu paniqué sur le coup, et quand il m'a proposé de me racheter en lui rendant service, j'ai tout de suite accepté. Et voilà comment je me suis retrouvé au 68ème… Ma force, ma résistance, la lueur surnaturelle dans mon regard… tout vient de ces expériences qu'il m'a faites. J'étais déjà pas un gringalet à l'époque, mais c'était un sang de pur homo sapiens sapiens qui coulait alors dans mes veines. Maintenant, il y a de la Makô en doses considérables en plus… Qui sait, peut-être même d'autres choses… Je ne sais même pas si je veux en savoir plus. J'ai peur de ce que je pourrais apprendre. « Heureux les ignorants », comme on dit…

C'est depuis que Hojo m'a fait ces expériences étranges que je porte des lunettes de soleil. Pour filtrer la lueur surnaturelle dans mon regard. Ce n'est pas vraiment comme la marque du SOLDAT… Mes yeux brillent différemment. C'est plutôt la marque de Hojo… Je ne peux pas supporter ça, je préfère me cacher derrière mes verres teintés…

°°°

-Reno, aujourd'hui, cours de conduite pour toi, annonça Tseng.

-Quelle conduite ? Conduite à carreau ? conduite de voiture ? d'autre chose ? demandai-je.

-Voiture, répondit Rude. Je serai le prof.

Mmh… Les voitures… J'avais pas encore vraiment eu l'occasion d'apprendre vraiment à en conduire étant donné que je me déplaçais principalement en moto du temps où je n'étais pas encore Turk… Pourquoi est-ce que je les sentais mal ces cours…? Rude m'emmena sur un parking désert et les cours commencèrent.

-Je t'ai dit de démarrer la bagnole, pas d'allumer la radio.

-C'est pour me détendre, la musique ça détend…

-Comme tu voudras, démarre cette bagnole maintenant.

Je tournai les clefs de contact…

-Alone for a while, I've been searching through the dark…

-Arrêtes de chanter et reste concentré tu veux ? Je tiens pas à mourir à cause de toi !

-Mais ça détend de chanter…, tentai-je.

-C'est ça, et après ? Tu vas te mettre à danser parce que ça détend aussi ? Passe la première.

J'embrayai et changeai de vitesse.

-Bien, maintenant fais-moi avancer cette voiture AU PAS. Je préfère qu'on commence doucement…

-Pas marrant… …Our pathes they did cross…

-Concentre-toi sur la route !

-Mais j' suis concentré ! …We met, we laught…

-D'accord, chantes si tu veux mais changes de chanson…, soupira Rude.

Je changeai rapidement de station.

-Dis-moi, Rude, y'a un mur en face. Je tourne, je m'arrête ou je fonce dedans ?

-Tourne !

-Okay… …Sono te wo… watashi he to…

-Y'a une chanson dont tu ne connaisses pas les paroles ?

-J'sais pas… Tout le monde connaît ces chansons je crois…

Après m'avoir fait tourné dans tous les sens et à toutes les vitesses, Rude commença les « leçons proprement dites ».

-Tout ce que tu viens de faire là, pour un Turk, c'est pas conduire une voiture, c'est juste jouer avec. En tant que Turks, nous devons être capables de conduire une voiture de manière très sportive.

-Tu veux dire genre dérapages contrôlés, conduire à cheval sur la portière et des trucs comme ça ?

-Je crois qu'on se passera de « à cheval sur la portière » mais c'est un peu ça. Dérapages, demi-tours express, contrôle parfait du véhicule…

-Une seconde… Tseng sait faire ça ?

-Très bien même…

J'éclatai de rire en tentant d'imaginer dans une course-poursuite endiablée sur l'autoroute de Midgar… C'était assez dur à imaginer…

-Ne te moque pas de lui tant que tu ne l'auras pas égalé…

-Alors que les cours commencent !

Il fallut encore trois jours avant que Rude ose me lâcher sur l'autoroute pour conduire à fond la caisse en doublant tout le monde n'importe comment mais avec succès… Encore deux jours et nous prîmes chacun une voiture différente pour une course où tous les coups étaient permis. Tseng et Elena nous donnèrent le départ et nous nous élançâmes à toute berzingue. Le morceau de Rock passant à la radio était plus que stimulant… « Go now, if you wan' it, an otherworld awaits you ! ». Rude ne me fit pas de cadeau et je lui rendit la pareille. On s'échangea quelques coups de feu qui amochèrent salement les carrosseries, on se tamponna pour tenter de se dépasser ou de ne pas se laisser dépasser… au final, il était en tête à quelques mètres devant moi et je tentai le tout pour le tout en lui lançant un sort de Stop. Il se retrouva figé au volant et sa voiture fut quelque peu ralentie, ce qui me permit de franchir la ligne d'arrivée juste devant lui. L'effet du sort se dissipa à temps pour qu'il ne rentre pas dans un mur…

-Et bien bravo, Reno, je ne t'aurais jamais cru capable d'un tel exploit, me félicita Tseng. Rude, ça va ?

-C'était à un cheveu près, mais ça va, j'ai rien…

-Tant mieux, tu vas t'occuper d'Elena maintenant…

-T'inquiète pas, je sais déjà conduire de façon assez correcte pour une Turk, le rassura Elena. T'auras moins de boulot qu'avec le rouquin.

-Et où t'as appris à conduire ? lui demandai-je.

-Mon frère et moi étions les gardes du corps de Rufus, répondit-elle simplement.

-Tu parles d'une explication…

°°°

C'était la première fois que j'allais devoir faire équipe avec Reno et deux soldats. D'habitude, on opérait juste à deux ou chacun de notre côté, mais pas avec des soldats ! Surtout des gamins de dernière classe.

-Toi ce sera « porc-épic » et toi « hérisson », décida Reno. C'est les premiers noms qui me viennent à l'esprit quand je vois vos têtes et je vais pas me faire chier à retenir vos noms juste pour quelques heures…

Donc, le porc-épic c'était le brun, et le hérisson, le blond…

-Et nous ? demanda le porc-épic. On doit vous appeler comment ?

-Reno et Elena, bien sûr, répondit Reno.

-Bien Elena, acquiesça le porc-épic.

Je ne put m'empêcher de rire. Reno était furieux…

-Avoues que tu t'es fait avoir, Reno. Que ça te serve de leçon pour une fois ! C'est quoi vos prénoms ? demandai-je aux garçons.

-Moi c'est Zack, se présenta le brun.

-Et moi Cloud, se présenta à son tour le blond. Quelle est notre mission ?

-L'un de vous sera mon mari et l'autre notre chauffeur, valet, garde du corps, l'homme à tout faire de service, quoi. Nous allons au musée pour voir une jolie exposition, et discrètement, on neutralise le système de surveillance pour que Reno puisse entrer par effraction dans les locaux interdits au public. Il prendra la place d'un des hommes du type qui tient le musée et nous ouvrira la porte pour que je puisse aller faire deux trois petites choses pendant que vous couvrez ses arrière le temps que lui aussi fasse deux trois petites choses. Cela fait on ressort discrètement comme si de rien n'était. Une simple mission d'escorte de vos supérieurs hiérarchiques…

J'avais plutôt bien résumé les choses… On commença la mission par se déguiser. Je passai une jolie robe, fendue jusqu'aux hanches pour pouvoir courir plus facilement et une paire de long gants montant jusqu'au dessus des avant-bras assortis à la robe (pratiques pour ne pas laisser d'empruntes digitales). Je ne songeai même pas un instant à mettre des talons aiguilles, ç'aurait été trop handicapant… Zack eut droit à un smoking de première qualité en tant que mon mari (ç'avait beau être un gamin de quatorze ans, il était grand et il arrivait à durcir ses traits et à paraître plus mature, quelque chose de dingue…), et Cloud à un uniforme noir très sobre en tant que notre homme à tout faire. Reno, lui, avait juste troqué ses mitaines contre des gants. Port de gant impératif pour tout le monde ! Puis nous partîmes.

-Invitation.

Zack tendit le carton d'invitation et le vigile nous laissa entrer. Ça avait l'air de l'amuser que je sois pendue à son bras… Je me disais que Reno aurait enragé s'il nous voyait ainsi…

-La caméra dans le coin là-bas se trouve dans un angle mort par rapport aux autres, on va se placer dans le coin pour discuter et toi et Cloud allez me cacher pendant que je pirate le système de sécurité.

Je me plaçai dans le coin et sortit un PHS de mon sac à main. Tout du moins, à première vue, ça ressemblait à un PHS, mais en vérité, c'était un mini brouilleur d'ondes capable de rendre fou n'importe quel dispositif de sécurité à moins de cinq mètres. Mais pour mettre HS tout le système, il fallait lui injecter une sorte de virus. Reeves et mon frère avaient fait un travail hallucinant pour créer ce truc et moi-même j'avais du mal à comprendre comment cela fonctionnait. Je lançai la phase de téléchargement du virus et le système de sécurité rendit l'âme. J'en informai aussitôt Reno grâce aux minuscules émetteurs récepteurs (également de la conception de Reeves et mon frère) dont nous étions tous équipés. Mini écouteur dans l'oreille, micro visiophone en bracelet montre (et en plus ça donnait l'heure aussi !).

°°°

Elena avait déconnecté le système de sécurité. Je crochetai donc la porte de service sans la moindre hésitation et entrai. Pas d'alerte. J'avançai furtivement jusqu'à entendre des voix. Je me planquai et lançai un coup d'œil dans le coin d'où provenaient les voix. Deux gardes… J'incrustai une materia Sceller couplée à une materia Tout dans un bracelet et lançai un sort de Sommeil aux hommes qui tombèrent comme des mouches. J'en entravai un et le planquai dans un coin d'ombre et désapai l'autre pour revêtir ses fringues après quoi je filai ouvrir la porte donnant dans la salle d'exposition pour faire entrer Elena, le porc-épic et le hérisson. Je reparti aussi sec avec les mecs.

-Le secteur est plus ou moins sûr, mais restez sur vos gardes tout de même et ne faites pas de bruit, capiche ?

Je m'aventurai dans un conduit d'aération et rampai avec assurance, tentant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Je m'arrêtai juste avant une grille d'aération et jetai un coup d'œil rapide. Le patron du musée était en pleine conversation téléphonique. En ce moment même, Reeves devait être en train d'enregistrer ce qui se disait puisqu'il avait mis la ligne sur écoute. Mon travail se limitait à de la photographie, mais ma cible, une statue utaienne soi-disant en « jade », était dans un coin de la pièce difficilement visible de là où j'étais. Je contactai rapidement Elena pour l'avertir que je risquais de mettre un peu plus de temps que prévu à faire mon travail puis appelai Zack et Cloud pour leur dire de se planquer en attendant d'autres ordres. Quand le type raccrocha le téléphone, je les rappelai pour leur demander de l'attirer hors de son bureau.

« Comment ? »

-Je sais pas, trouvez quelque chose pour faire croire que quelqu'un à toqué et laissez-le entrevoir l'un de vous à l'autre bout du couloir pour attiser sa curiosité…

Au bout d'une minute, on toqua à la porte et le type quitta son bureau. J'ouvris la grille d'aération, mitraillai la statue avec mon appareil photo de poche puis refermai la grille et quittai les conduits tout en donnant rendez-vous aux autres à l'entrée de service. Je récupérai mon uniforme au passage et nous sortîmes sans problème aucun.

-Mission réussie, Reno.

-Moi de même, Lena. Et vous ? Comment vous vous y êtes pris finalement ?

-Cloud a eu l'idée de mettre un leurre au bout du couloir : il a mit sa veste sur un balais de sorte à ce qu'on en voie un pan, expliqua le porc-épic. Puis j'ai eu l'idée de monter dans un conduit d'aération dont une grille donnait au-dessus de la porte. Cloud est descendu tête la première pour toquer à la porte et moi je le tenais par les chevilles pour le remonter plus facilement. Le type est tombé dans le panneau exactement comme prévu.

-Bien joué… Vous vous débrouillez plutôt pas mal pour des bleus, admis-je. C'est quoi vos noms déjà ? Au cas où on aurait à travailler ensemble à nouveau…

°°°

Le temps passait plus ou moins tranquillement… Les mois défilaient… J'étais de plus en plus inquiet pour Utai. Grâce à Sephiroth, tout le sud de l'île avait été « pacifié » par la Shin-Ra, le centre résistait péniblement et seul le nord restait encore inaccessible, ardemment défendu par le peuple toutes classes confondues. Les seigneurs de la guerre, les clans ninjas, même les gens du peuple et les parias se battaient et les seigneurs de la guerre n'avaient eu d'autre choix que d'accepter cela. Jamais Utai n'avait été poussée aussi loin dans ses retranchements… J'espérais de tout cœur que les gens que je connaissais à Utai étaient en bonne santé et le resteraient.

-Lena, samedi soir, concert, ça te dit ?

-Faut voir…

-C'est le groupe Loques n' LoL…

-C'est vrai ? Alors ça marche… si tu payes, bien sûr…

-Bien sûr… Je passe te chercher samedi alors…

Je me retournai. Elena quitta le Salon et Reno se mit limite à danser de joie.

-Odin est grand ! J'ai enfin réussi à l'inviter !

-Après un an de tentatives infructueuses…, ajoutai-je.

-Oh ça va, hein ! Si t'étais pas là ça ferait déjà longtemps qu'on serait…

Il s'interrompit.

-…Casés à deux ? achevai-je. N'y compte pas, Reno, je ne vous laisserai pas faire. Il n'y a rien de pire que des relations amoureuses au sein d'un groupe comme le nôtre.

-Mais je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle…, me détrompa-t-il.

-Oui, je sais, tu veux juste coucher avec elle. C'est pareil, après vous allez vous en vouloir pour X raisons parce que vous ne vous regarderez plus sous le même jour…

-Tu me les casses avec tes conneries…

Il soupira et s'étala sur un canapé.

-Tseng, qu'est-ce qu'il arrive aux gens qui sont en territoire pacifié ?

-A Utai ?

Il acquiesça d'un « Mmh ».

-Ils sont sous surveillance et au moindre signe de rébellion ça peut mal tourner pour eux. Il suffit qu'ils respectent mal le couvre-feu, qu'ils parlent mal de la Shin-Ra ou qu'ils chantent des chants révolutionnaires… Des enfants se sont fait descendre parce qu'ils chantaient des comptines et que les soldats ont cru que c'étaient des champs révolutionnaires…

-Je m'inquiète pour Aya… Elle m'a écrit une lettre étrange… Elle vit avec Ichigo depuis qu'ils sont partis il y a un an et demi… Ils ont plein d'enfants à ce qu'elle disait. D'après ce que j'ai compris elle a accouché de jumeaux –Ichigo doit être le père– mais les autres, ils les ont recueillis. C'étaient des orphelins de la guerre… Je suis heureux qu'elle ait réalisé son rêve d'avoir plein d'enfants, mais j'aurais préféré que ce soit dans d'autres circonstances…

_Quelle connerie la guerre… Même un Turk peut penser ça…! _

Il fallut encore six mois pour que les troupes de la Shin-Ra atteignent Utai et ce fut la reddition… _LA FIN DE LA GUERRE_ ! Après neuf ans et demi de combat… La grande majorité des soldats de la Shin-Ra furent rapatriés dans leurs villes natales et seul un petit nombre resta sur le continent utaien pour s'assurer de la totale « soumission » du peuple… J'étais heureux que la guerre soit terminée mais les conséquences me laissaient un goût amer dans la bouche. La Shin-Ra avait découvert quelle materia parfois rare et précieuse nous gardions dans certains de nos temples. Elles étaient sacrées pour nous, nos ancêtres les avaient ramenées à la surface de la terre en bravant mille dangers… Comme si nous en déposséder ne suffisait pas, la Shin-Ra avait demandé une quantité de métaux colossale et se préparait à ruiner économiquement tout le continent. J'avais été furieux en apprenant que le président Shin-Ra y mettait un mot d'ordre pour s'assurer la réelle soumission d'Utai et couper le continent du reste du monde. Rufus n'avait pas eu le pouvoir d'entraver quoi que ce soit et était furieux lui aussi. Mais lui, c'était plutôt parce qu'il y avait du fric à faire à Utai et qu'il aurait énormément de difficultés à renouer avec l'État quand il serait président à la place de son père…

Enfin, un grand bal fut organisé dans la salle des fêtes de la Shin-Ra, un lieu pour le moins immense… J'avais été soulagé d'apprendre que nous n'aurions pas à nous occuper de la sécurité. Quatre Turks pour s'occuper de deux milles personnes (et ça c'était que les gradés et les hauts dirigeants de Shin-Ra… !) …on aurait été quelque peu débordés…

°°°

Il y avait réellement énormément de monde à ce bal… Elena était vêtue d'une très jolie robe noire, très classe, avec un super décolleté. Pour nous autres, mecs, c'était costar noir pour changer du bleu marine. On avait la classe quand même… Tseng m'avait même passé une cravate pour que je sois « présentable ». J'avais fini par m'y habituer…

Au cours de la soirée, différents groupes devaient passer sur scène. _Étrangement_, le groupe le plus populaire, Loques n' LoL, n'était pas au programme… Peu, peu, très peu d'utaiens présents ce soir là…

Je parvint à inviter Elena à danser ! …Ce fut le plus grand événement de la première partie de la soirée. La deuxième partie, je la passai non loin du bar, avec Rude. On buvait, on parlait, et on gardait un œil sur Tseng en train de parler avec le général Sephiroth, de retour à Midgar. Il faisait encore plus peur qu'avant… la guerre l'avait réellement métamorphosé…

°°°

Tseng avait besoin de savoir. Moi j'avais peut-être besoin de parler… Alors pour la première fois, je racontai la vérité sur ce que j'avais vu à Utai pendant ces dernières années…

-Elle a l'air très propre sur elle la Shin-Ra, elle sait parfaitement bien cacher la laideur et la bassesse des horreurs de la guerre au peuple, surtout si c'est elle qui est responsable de ces horreurs… J'ai vu des choses, Tseng… Des choses que même moi ai trouvées abominables… J'ai souvent surpris des soldats en train de violer ou de faire un simulacre de viol sur des femmes, des enfants, ou même des hommes. Tu n'as pas idée à quel point les hommes peuvent avoir l'esprit salace, pervers et terriblement imaginatif… Je crois que ce qui m'a le plus choqué sur ce plan là a été de trouver un jour quatre soldats en « action » avec l'un, une femme égorgée pour qu'elle ne crie plus, un autre en train de « s'amuser » avec deux jeunes enfants, le troisième violant un homme à l'aide d'un manche à balais, et le dernier, le plus répugnant je pense, se faisait sucer par un gosse et s'excitait en obligeant un père à violer sa gamine sous la torture… Il y avait du sang un peu partout et un ou deux cadavres, je ne sais plus… Je crois que j'ai fait exécuter ces hommes devant tout le monde si mes souvenirs sont bons… J'ai lut la liste de leurs crimes « sexuels » devant toutes les personnes présentes dans le camp, terminant d'un « s'il y en a que ça excite, qu'ils se joignent à eux pour être exécutés maintenant ». J'étais furieux… et dégoûté…

Tseng aussi était furieux qu'une telle chose se soit produite. Et pas qu'une fois.

-J'ai vu du sadisme pur et simple, des hommes prenant un plaisir malsain à tuer des innocents désarmés. Moi aussi j'aime tuer, mais c'est devenu lassant et seul un adversaire armé et vaillant a un quelconque intérêt pour moi. Pas comme pour ces hommes qui s'amusaient parfois avec des civils… Sais-tu comment les soldats se plaisaient à tuer ceux de ton clan ? Ils les alignaient et se servaient sur point tatoué sur leur front comme d'une cible. C'était « pour s'entraîner » qu'ils disaient… Oh, bel entraînement… Je te raconte pas l'agonie de ceux qui se faisaient légèrement louper… Elle est riche en horreur la guerre… Il nous est arrivé de nous faire attaquer par des hordes d'enfants parfois maigres et sales à se demander s'ils étaient seulement humains. Ils étaient juste orphelins…

Je m'arrêtai un instant. Je sentais de la rage et du désespoir en Tseng…

-Je vais arrêter là… Je crois que ça vaut mieux et puis ça ne sert à rien de ressasser ça sinon à se faire mal ou à se rendre malade…

Je levai les yeux vers le bar et mon regard fut attiré par un jeune homme à la chevelure écarlate. Reno…

-Il a l'air un peu ivre ton collègue là-bas…

Tseng leva les yeux vers Reno et afficha une mine mi-exaspérée mi-amusée.

-J'y vais… Il tient pas bien l'alcool le pauvre.

°°°

Rude avait l'air désolé.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a bu ? Il est saoul ?

-Je dirais qu'il est bourré… J'ai pas trop fait gaffe à sa consommation, mais je dirais qu'elle était un poil trop alcoolisée pour lui…, sourit Rude.

Le rouquin était à moitié affalé sur Rude, chantant comme une casserole.

-Wheeeneeeveeer saaang myyy sooongs ooon theee staaage ooon myyy ooown… WheeeNEEEVEEER SAAAID MYYY WOOORDS WIIISHIIING THEEEY WOOOULD BEEE HEAAARD…

-Oh putain, il me casse les oreilles ! râla Rude d'un ton laissant filtrer une pointe d'amusement.

-Pas qu'à toi ! ajouta un homme.

Je me retournai et m'aperçut que c'était Reeves.

-Bonsoir, Tseng…

-Bonsoir, Reeves, le saluai-je en retour.

-…Tu devrais peut-être… le virer avant que les vitres et les verres explosent…, me conseilla-t-il.

-Je ne pense pas qu'on en arrivera à cette extrémité, mais je vais essayer de le dégriser un peu… Mince, je n'ai pas pris ma materia… Rude, tu dois bien en avoir…

-Non, désolé, chef.

-QUOI ! Tu délires ? Me dis pas que tu n'as pas pris ta materia Anti-Gueule de Bois alors que la soirée prévoyait d'être bien arrosée ?

-Je ne suis jamais bourré, moi…

-Hum… c'est vrai… Peut-être que Reno… Reno est-ce que tu…?

-YOOOU'D AAAALWAAAYS BEEE THEEEREUH…

-J'ai compris…, soupirai-je. Allez, tant pis, la fête s'achève ici pour toi pour le bien de nos oreilles…

Je forçai le rouquin à se lever et passer un de ses bras par dessus mon épaule pour l'aider à marcher. Il avait grandit, quelque chose de bien… Nous sortîmes de la salle, le rouquin continuant à braire (« …MYYY LAAAST NIIIGHT HEEERE WIIITH YOOOU ? MAAAYBEEE YEEES MAAAYBEEE NOOO… »). Je le traînai ainsi au travers des couloirs jusqu'à notre immeuble (« …SHAAALL III BEEE THEEE OOONE FOOOR YOOOU… »), jusqu'à notre étage (« …SOOO LEET MEEE COOOME TOOO YOOOU CLOOOSE AAAS III WAAANNAAA BEEE… »), jusque dans son appart (« …CLOOOSE EEENOOOUGHT FOOOR MEEE TOOO FEEEELL YOOOUR HEAAART BEAAATIIING FAAAST… »)…

-Bon et je fais quoi maintenant…, murmurai-je.

-…STAAAY THEEERE AAAS III WHIIISPEEER…, continua-t-il à braire comme s'il me répondait.

Je lui lançai un regard noir signifiant quelque chose du genre « toi tu commence à me les casser grave… ».

-HOOOW III LOOOVE YOOOUR PEAAACEFUUUL EEEYES OOON MEEE…

Je ne put réprimer un éclat de rire à ces paroles. Et lui de continuer…

-DIIID YOOOU EEEVEEER KNOOOW THAAAT III HAAAD MIIINE OOON YOOOU ? DAAARLIIING SOOO SHAAARE WIIITH MEE YOOOUR LOOOVE IIIF YOOOU HAAAVE EEENOOOUGHT…

Et là, ce fut le fou rire…

-…YOOOUR TEAAARS IIIF YOOOU'RE HOOOLDIIING BAAACK OOOR PAAAIN IIIF THAAAT'S WHAAAT IIIT IIIS…

-Oh yes, it's pain! Tais-toi, Reno… C'est abominable, insupportable…! implorais-je d'une voix plaintive.

-Ah oui ? Alors supplies-moi d'arrêter, ricana-t-il, la voix déformée par l'alcool. HOOOW CAAAN III LEEET YOOOU KNOOOW III'M MOOORE THAAN THEEE DREEESS AAAND THEEE VOOOICE…

-Arrêtes ça !

-Supplies. JUUUST REAAACH MEEE OOOUT THEEEN YOOOU WIIILL KNOOOW THAAAT YOOOU'RE NOOOT DREAAAMIIING…

-Stop ! ça suffit ! Et je ne m'abaisserai pas à supplier un type bourré !

Je l'attrapai et l'emmenai de force dans la salle de bain, ouvrit grand le robinet d'eau froide de la douche et le balançai à l'intérieur. Il s'agrippa à moi et on se retrouva tous les deux sous la flotte.

-Oooh… iiil pleeeut… AI'M SIGIN'IN THE RAAAAAAAAAAIN…

-Oh non… Arrêtes, Reno ! Je tiens à mes oreilles !

-JUUUUST SIIIIIII-GIN'IN THE RAAAAAIN…

-STOP ! ARRÊTES ! PITIE ! JE T'EN SUPPLIE ! MAIS FERME-LA ! lui hurlai-je.

Il stoppa aussi sec.

-Rrwaaaaow ! J'y crois paaas ! Tseng Arashi m'a supplié !

-Crétin !

Il bloqua une seconde.

-Imbécile ! répliqua-t-il.

-Rouquin décérébré !

-Ah, tu le prends comme ça ? Agoniste dopaminergique ! Trypanosophases Zygophyllacées !

-Hein ? D'où il sort ce vocabulaire de barbare ?

-De l'Encyclopédie Universalis, triple buse !

-Enculé !

-Mais t'es dégueulasse de m'insulter comme ça ! Salope !

Et ça continua ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'on succombe au sommeil. On aurait au moins pu penser à couper l'eau…

°°°

Il était mignon comme ça mais il allait attraper froid. Accessoirement, moi aussi… Je commençai par couper l'eau puis je me levai, retirai mes habits trempés et passai une serviette autour de ma taille. Je m'occupai ensuite de lui retirer ses habits, chaussures, chaussettes, veste, cravate, chemise, pant…

-HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! Re… Re… Re… Reno ?

-Oh tu es… réveillé… Tseng…

-C'est moi où t'étais en train de me foutre à poil !

-Ehééé… Je me réveille et on est trempés, sous la douche, tout habillés alors je me dis qu'on va chopper la crève si on reste comme ça… Faut pas crier comme une fille pour ça... Qu'est-ce que tu allais imaginer ? Enfin, je te demande ça mais qu'est-ce que tu pourrais bien aller imaginer, hein ?

Il détourna les yeux. C'était la première fois que je le battais au jeu des sous-entendus. J'avais de quoi être fier. Je lui prêtai une sortie de bain et lui rendit ses fringues. Quelques heures plus tard, je rejoignit Rude au Salon.

-Pari gagné, Rude. Tseng a passé une soirée bien animée. Je crois qu'on a épuisé le dictionnaire des insultes… et tu sais quoi ?

J'avais du mal à réprimer mon fou rire.

-On a passé la nuit tout habillés sous une douche froide… J' te raconte pas le réveil !

Il éclata de rire et je fut incapable de réprimer davantage mon fou rire.

-Parles de ça à personne, ça reste entre nous, hein ? Je crois que ça lui plairait pas que ça se sache…

-Sans doute, Reno…

**NdVixen :** J'ai énormément hésité sur la forme de ce chapitre… J'avais besoin de faire passer le temps assez vite (deux ans se sont écoulés depuis le chapitre précédent !) pour faire intervenir Cloud et Zack, terminer la guerre d'Utai et rapatrier Sephiroth… De nouvelles aventures vont pouvoir commencer ! D'ici peu, attendez-vous à l'apparition d'AVALANCHE comme vous ne l'avez encore jamais vu ! (et pour cause, ce sera toujours des évènements d'avant le jeu !). (note du moment où j'ai écrit : à présent j'ai également besoin d'acheter un ordinateur puisque cette machine maudite a rendu l'âme ! Plus moyen de l'allumer ou quoi ! Heureusement que j'avais vu arriver ce sombre événement et fait une sauvegarde de mes fics et fanarts sur CD, et heureusement que j'ai un ordi portable de secours ! (avec un vieux Windows 98 qui me parle un coup en français un coup en anglais…> #). °souvenirs…°) …..R&R, please


	30. Some kind of troubles with monsters?

**Warning:** none

**Chapitre 30:** Some kind of troubles with monsters?

«ne montez pas dans les conduits d'aérations car ils peuvent être dangereux. le service d'entretien». Je levai les yeux vers la grille d'aération du conduit et mes lèvres se plissèrent en rictus. A première vue, les conduits n'avaient rien de dangereux. Et puis, qu'est-ce qu'un Turk y aurait eut à craindre? J'avançai prudemment, jetant un coup d'œil à chaque bouche d'aération pour me repérer. Il y avait pas mal de chambres, j'étais à l'étage inférieur à celui où nous logions et ici, c'étaient les quartiers des soldats de la Shin-Ra… Je manquai de rentrer dans quelque chose au détour d'un conduit. Quelque chose… enfin… quelqu'un…

-Zack!

-Reno des Turks!

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici?

-Hem… je prenais un raccourci pour… aller… voir un ami…

-C'est çaaa… Dis plutôt que tu espionnais les mecs dans leurs chambres et aux douchestu seras plus crédible!

-C'est ce que tu faisais?

-Qui? Moi! Tu délires? Non, je cherchais juste à savoir en quoi ces conduits sont jugés dangereux par le service d'entretien…

-Ah, toi aussi tu as vu la pancarte…?

-On sera mieux dehors pour discuter…

On discuta un peu. Zack était un type sympathique en fin de compte… Il avait l'air un peu dragueur.

-Dis-moi, Zack, tu aimes les jolies filles?

-Comme tout mec qui se respecte…! plaisanta-t-il.

-Qu'est-ce que tu dirais que je t'en présente une plutôt mignonne et pas trop cruche?

-On peut toujours voir de quoi il s'agit…

Je l'emmenai aussitôt dans les Taudis du Secteur 5.

-A tous les coups elle est en train de faire du jardinage à l'église…

-A l'église? répéta Zack, incrédule.

Je le fit entrer et nous trouvâmes Aerith toute à ses fleurs.

-AERITH!

Elle se retourna en sursautant.

-Reno! Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici? ça faisait longtemps qu'on s'était pas vu et c'était très bien comme ça!

J'échappai un ricanement.

-Allons, soit polie, Tseng t'as appris à parler et à être polie alors fais lui honneur… Regarde comme je suis poli, moi. Aerith, voici Zack, il est soldat dans l'armée de la Shin-Ra, Zack, voici Aerith, une respectable marchande de fleurs…

-Qu'est-ce que tu mijotes, Reno? Tu ne viens jamais me voir que pour m'apporter des ennuis!

-Faites juste connaissance tous les deux…, les enjoignis-je.

Je piquai quelques fleurs au parterre sans me soucier des cris d'Aerith («ça fera vingt gils, Reno!»).

°°°

Je me rendit au Salon pour apprendre aux autres qu'on avait à nouveaux des problèmes de monstres en perspective. Rude et Reno cessèrent brutalement de parler dès qu'ils me virent.

-Qu'est-ce que vous complotez tous les deux?

-On ne complotait pas! se défendit Reno.

-Vous étiez encore en train de commérer sur tout et n'importe quoi alors?

-Aerith a un petit copain, tu le savais?

Je me figeai soudainement. Aerith? Un «petit copain»?

-Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que ces conneries?

-C'est la vérité vraie, m'assura le rouquin.

-Hum… De toute façon ce n'est pas le moment de parler de ça. Il y a des gens qui se sont fait attaquer voir tuer par des monstres. Un Behemoth «blanc» aurait été vu…

-AZ-704? demanda Rude.

Je hochai la tête.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est? demanda Elena.

-Un Behemoth au pelage blanc argenté, tatoué AZ-704 sur l'épaule. Il s'est enfui du laboratoire de Hojo et depuis il aide les spécimens à s'enfuir et quitter la ville. Mais parfois il y a des débordements, expliqua Reno.

-Si jamais vous trouvez quoi que ce soit à propos de cette affaire, complétez le dossier…, soupirai-je.

J'entendis Reno marmonner quelque chose comme «je devrais interroger le Chat et Coup de Lune» puis il revint à la charge avec cette histoire de petit copain d'Aerith.

-Fermes-la, Reno, lui ordonnai-je. C'est à Aerith de me raconter ça et non à toi, et elle me le racontera seulement si elle en a envie. C'est sa vie, pas la tienne ni la mienne, okay?

°°°

Siam soupira.

-Bien sûr que je suis au courant pour cette histoire. Ce n'est bientôt plus un secret pour personne. Les spécimens qui disparaissent du jour au lendemain sans explications, ces monstres tatoués qui courent parfois en ville… on sait ce qui se passe, ça va… Mais on n'a toujours pas réussi à contrer les agissements de ce Behemoth et pas moyen de savoir comment les monstres quittent la Shin-Ra… ou même les laboratoires annexes.

-Les laboratoires annexes? répétai-je, incrédule.

-Mais si, tu sais bien, Rude, des labos situés non loin de la Shin-Ra… C'est là que la plupart des spécimens sont gardés… C'est aussi là qu'il y a le plus d'évasion…

Je reposai ma tasse de café vide et réfléchit un instant. Je voyais les laboratoires annexes et j'imaginais que des monstres pouvaient en sortir relativement facilement, mais pour ce qui était de la Shin-Ra…

-Siam, les spécimens qui s'enfuient, ce sont de grosses bêtes?

-Pas vraiment non. Ou pas encore… Le Behemoth s'est enfuit de la Shin-Ra, mais il était très jeune à l'époque. Il ne faisait pas _vraiment_ la même taille…

-Hmm…

°°°

-Reno!

Je me retournai et vis Zack arriver à ma rencontre en courant.

-Si ça t'intéresse, j'ai des infos sur les conduits d'aération!

-Euh… Zack… C'est vraiment important?

Il hocha la tête.

-On entend parfois des bruits étranges dans les conduits… comme si quelqu'un ou quelque chose se promenait dedans, et d'autres choses encore. Le service d'entretien a déjà essayé de remédier à ce désagrément mais un «accident» est survenu et le type qui devait trouver et régler le problème a été retrouvé avec une grille d'aération plantée dans la gorge. Il était égorgé, quoi…

-Mmh… intéressant… Il y a eu autopsie du cadavre? demandai-je.

-Je crois qu'on a réussi à faire passer ça pour un accident du travail et qu'on n'a pas cherché très loin l'explication, mais le type du service d'entretien qui m'a parlé de ça a dit qu'il avait vu le cadavre et qu'il y avait trois entailles dans la gorge.

-Il a réussi à voir ça malgré le sang? m'étonnai-je.

-La plaie avait été nettoyée à ce moment là…

-Donc il y avait trois entailles et une seule grille d'aération. On a tenté de faire passer un meurtre pour un accident de façon assez grossière… l'assassin a dû être couvert par un haut membre de Shin-Ra, c'est pas possible autrement… Sais-tu si les entailles étaient parallèles les unes aux autres?

-Le type a dit que c'était comme si son collègue avait reçut un coup de griffe d'un chat… d'une taille sans doute conséquente…

-Dark… Je suis sûr que c'est lui qui a fait le coup…

-Qui est-ce? s'intéressa Zack.

-Un ami d'un très haut membre de Shin-Ra… …Tu n'entends pas…?

-Dans les conduits…

Nous levâmes les yeux vers un conduit d'aération au-dessus de nos têtes. Il grinçait un peu… Je dégainai mon électro-tige, vérifiai rapidement ma materia et démontai la première grille d'aération que je trouvai.

-Zack, je te réquisitionne! On va essayer de faire une petite filature… Mais avant tout…

Je sorti mon PHS et composai en un éclair le numéro de Tseng.

«Allô…?»

-Tseng, c'est Reno, j'ai du nouveau pour les monstres en vadrouille et je tiens peut-être quelque chose avec les conduits d'aération. Filature, 7ème étage Shin-Ra, te rappellerai plus tard.

Je raccrochai et m'engageai dans le conduit suivi de Zack. Il y avait parfois quelques poils accrochés aux parois ou de légères traces de griffes ici et là…

-Je crois qu'on tient réellement quelque chose…, murmurai-je. Ça sent un peu le fauve, non?

-Mmh… Je crois qu'on se rapproche…

Je finis par voir quelque chose bouger un peu plus loin et il ne nous fallut pas longtemps pour enfin voir la bête. Un jeune Dragon Noir…

-J'espère que c'est pas aussi dévastateur qu'un adulte, murmurai-je. Sans quoi… on va au devant de petits problèmes…

Est-ce que j'avais une materia Glace équipée? La glace c'est très bien contre les dragons… Oui, j'en avais une… Ouf.

-On va voir ce que peut donner un combat dans un conduit d'aération… GLACE 3! hurlai-je.

Le sort frappa le dragonneau qui trébucha et s'étala de tout son long. La tôle du conduit était à présent recouverte d'une légère couche de givre plutôt glissante…

-Pauvre petite bête, elle a l'air tellement inoffensive…, s'apitoya Zack.

-Attends un peu qu'elle grandisse et tu regretteras d'avoir parlé si vite…

Je m'approchai de la bestiole. Elle n'était pas morte mais je l'avais bien affaiblie. En lui jetant un coup d'œil plus attentif, je compris qu'elle n'était déjà pas en grande forme avant d'avoir reçu le sort en raison des expériences qu'on lui avait faites.

-Mieux vaut l'achever maintenant, soupirai-je.

J'entendis un grondement sourd et deux yeux de braise apparurent devant moi. Pelage noir et patte de velours, crocs d'ivoire et griffes d'acier…

-Merde, Dark Nation… Rufus ne sera pas content si je t'abîmes mais…

-Tu parles à une panthère? me demanda Zack.

-C'est pas une panthère, c'est bien pire… C'est le chien de garde du vice-président Shin-Ra, Rufus… Il sort du laboratoire de Hojo lui aussi. Il a été génétiquement modifié…

L'endroit n'était pas vraiment idéal pour se battre avec un félin comme Dark, le mieux était peut-être de… parlementer…

-Euh… Dark… Je comprend ce qui te motive, je sais ce qu'a connu Coup de Lune et…

-C'est qui Coup de Lune? me souffla Zack.

-Mon chat. Hem… Je comprend que vous ayez pas envies que d'autres subissent le même sort que vous et soient victimes d'expériences horribles… mais y'a d'autres moyens pour ça… Tuer Hojo par exemple, ce serait la meilleure des solutions…!

Dark m'adressa un regard moqueur.

«Parce que tu crois que je ne sais pas déjà tout ça? Rufus avant toi a tenté de me raisonner, mais je sais ce que je fais…»

J'entendais cette voix dans ma tête… La voix de Dark.

-Tu parles! m'écriai-je.

«En quelque sorte… Maintenant que tu le sais, il va falloir que je te tues…»

-Quoi! N'importe quoi! …On ferait mieux d'essayer de trouver un… accord… non? Essayer de faire en sorte que tout le monde y gagne…

J'entendis son rire se répercuter dans mon esprit un instant.

«Un accord…? Un accord entre humains et monstres? C'est du jamais vu… mais j'aimerais voir à quoi ça peut ressembler…»

J'étais soulagé. Je n'allais peut-être pas finir réduit à l'état de pulpe humaine sanguinolente faute d'avoir put me défendre dans un conduit d'aération.

-Et pour le dragon…? demandai-je.

«Je m'en occupe… Mes coordonnées sont celles de Rufus si tu veux me contacter pour cet accord. Si tu essayes de me piéger, crois bien que toutes les cages des spécimens pourraient s'ouvrir mystérieusement d'un seul coup et qu'une population insoupçonnée de monstres mettrait Midgar à feu et à sang…»

Aow… Il plaisantait pas!

°°°

Et il avait l'air sérieux en plus!

-Passer un accord avec Dark Nation, avec un Behemoth, et avec tous les spécimens de laboratoire en vadrouille ou non? Passer un accord avec des monstres? …Reno… Je dois avouer que j'ai du mal à imaginer quel _genre_ d'accord les humains peuvent passer avec les monstres…

Il renifla et se mordit la lèvre inférieure, semblant réfléchir un instant.

-J'ai dit ça comme ça sans trop réfléchir, j'essayais de sauver ma peau et celle de Zack…

-Zack? C'est qui ça? Ton nouveau petit ami?

-Mais non! C'est le soldat qui m'accompagnait! T'écoutes rien, Tseng!

J'esquissai un léger sourire qu'il ne releva même pas et le laissai poursuivre.

-Sur le coup j'avais rien d'autre à dire, mais en y réfléchissant… y'a peut-être moyen d'arriver à quelque chose… je sais pas, moi… Se débrouiller pour que les monstres évadés quittent Midgar et qu'AZ-704 et Dark cessent leurs actions… Pour ça faudra trouver quelque chose à leur donner en échange, faire cesser les expériences trop cruelles, en couverture tout du moins… Je sais par avance que Hojo ne changera jamais…

-C'est que tu dis parfois des choses intelligentes…, me moquai-je doucement. On va devoir parler de tout ça avec Heidegger et Hojo pour définir nos conditions. Ce sera pas facile, mais je vois pas ce qu'on peut faire d'autre…

°°°

Hojo nous lança un regard en coin à moi et Reno. Visiblement, il se souvenait des mauvais traitement que nous lui avions fait subir suite à son enlèvement.

_…Tant mieux, que ça lui reste en mémoire! …ce maudit blousard… _

Heidegger rassembla la paperasse qui traînait devant lui pour la «réorganiser» rapidement, toussota légèrement…

-L'un de ces imbéciles a proposé à un spécimen de conclure un accord pour mettre un terme à cette histoire pour le moins… saugrenue… Si cela peut conduire à ce que la grande majorité voire la totalité de tes spécimens évadés quitte la ville, ça me convient. Je n'attends que des résultats et la fin justifiera les moyens. Seulement, les moyens, c'est toi qui les détiens, Hojo. Qu'es-tu prêt à sacrifier pour que les évasions cessent?

Hojo réfléchit un instant, promenant son regard froid sur nous tous.

-Mmh… Voyons voir… Ce Behemoth dont j'ai tant entendu parler… il faisait partie d'une expérience visant à découvrir de nouvelles propriétés de la Makô… Ce sont des expériences douloureuses me semble-t-il. Enfin, j'ai dut forcer quelques spécimens à enchaîner des combats mortels jusqu'à épuisement total pour examiner l'effet de la Makô sur leur organisme. Elle rend les êtres plus forts, mais souvent plus primitifs, vils, violents… et puis il y a les exceptions comme ce Behemoth, ceux qui deviennent plus intelligents…

-EN BREF? s'impatienta Heidegger.

-Je consent à arrêter ces expériences, elles ne sont de toute façon plus nécessaires… à part pour amuser mes assistants, bien sûr!

_Et sur moi, qu'est-ce que ça a donné, la Makô? Pauvre fou… tu conduiras ce monde à sa perte à considérer chaque être vivant comme un rat de laboratoire. Et toi, d'ailleurs? En te regardant dans la glace le matin, oses-tu encore te considérer comme un être humain? _

Heidegger tourna son regard vers Tseng.

-Tu pourras donc négocier avec ton contact. L'arrêt des expériences à la Makô contre l'évacuation des spécimens de Midgar et la cessation des évasions.

-Oui, monsieur…

-Dites-moi, jeune homme, puis-je, si ce n'est pas indiscret, savoir qui est votre contact…? demanda Hojo d'une voix grinçante.

-Je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment utile, monsieur…, répondit Tseng.

Il avait l'air assez pris au dépourvu, l'utaien…

-Répond, ça m'intéresse aussi, ordonna Heidegger.

-Mais… j'ai peur que cela ne compromette l'accord…, tenta encore Tseng.

Heidegger se leva, le regard furieux, s'avança vers Tseng… On était repartis pour une séance de violence gratuite en direct… Elena avait l'air aussi furieuse que choquée.

-Monsieur, ne frappez pas Tseng! Il ne peut rien vous dire car je suis le seul à connaître le nom de notre contact!

Je braquai mon regard vers Reno. Pourquoi avait-il sorti une connerie pareille? Qui plus est, il avait avancé d'un pas vers Heidegger…

-Le seul? répéta Heidegger. Comment se fait-il que ton chef ne connaisse même pas cette information!

-C'est moi qui ai rencontré, par hasard, ce contact, et il m'a demandé de préserver son anonymat sans quoi l'accord ne serait plus valable. Veuillez m'excuser et excuser mon chef…

Une autre fois dans une autre situation j'aurais explosé de rire ou chambré le rouquin comme pas possible…

-Sortez vite avant que je ne vous refasse le portrait à tous.

En un éclair nous étions hors de la salle de réunion.

-Quel bande de tarés, entre le dingue et la brute… ça va, Tseng? s'inquiéta Elena.

-Ou-oui… bien sûr…

Il regardait fixement Reno comme s'il essayait de deviner ce qu'il pensait.

-Et ben quoi? lâcha Reno. Je t'ai sauvé la mise, tu pourrais me remercier…

-Tu es sûr que tu vas bien en ce moment, Reno? Je commence à m'inquiéter à ton sujet, tu… n'as pas l'air dans ton état normal…

-J'adore ce genre de remerciement, railla le rouquin. Fais-moi passer pour un dérangé tant que t'y es! La prochaine fois compte même pas sur moi pour te lancer un sort de Soin!

-Vous êtes chiants tous les deux…, soupira Elena. Vous êtes pas capables de ne pas vous engueuler et vous lancer des vannes plus pourries les unes que les autres à longueur de temps? Est-ce que vous avez déjà été capables de coexister «harmonieusement» ne serait-ce que quelques minutes?

Il leur fallut un léger temps de réflexion durant lequel leur joues rougirent légèrement avant qu'ils ne répondent.

-Oui, mais, et ce fort heureusement, vous n'étiez pas là…

°°°

Je lançai un regard mi-admiratif mi-malicieux à l'uniforme de Zack.

-Première classe, monsieur Porc-épic?

-Comme vous le voyez, jolie demoiselle…, plaisanta-t-il.

-Hé, Zack, t'as déjà Aerith alors laisse-moi Lena, tu veux? râla Reno.

-Tiens, tu l'as appelée «Aerith» et non «cette pauvre cruche» ou encore «cette sale vendeuse de fleurs décervelée»…, notai-je.

-C'est juste parce que Zack est là…

J'entendis toussoter et me retournai pour faire face à Tseng.

-Le moment n'est plus vraiment aux bavardages, vous êtes en mission et non au salon de thé.

-C'est vrai, désolée, m'excusai-je.

-Tu sais ce que tu as à faire alors fais-le.

-Tout de suite.

-Allez, au travail, Miss Sucre et Miel.

Il eut un petit sourire moqueur et s'éloigna. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit si cynique ces derniers temps? C'était… énervant comme pas possible! et en même temps, ça lui donnait un certain charme…

-Lena. Tu rêves? se moqua Reno en passant un bras autour de mes épaules.

Je le repoussai non sans lui lancer un regard noir et appelai le hérisson blond.

-Cloud, c'est ça? Tu viens avec moi.

Il ne protesta pas et me suivi sans mot dire.

-Les monstres que nous recherchons passent souvent par ici d'après les témoignages qu'on a pu avoir. Nous essayons de reconstituer leur itinéraire pour quitter la ville. Normalement, si l'accord est conclu, plus aucun spécimen ne devrait passer par ici, mais on n'est jamais trop prudent…

-Et si l'accord n'est pas conclu? demanda Cloud.

-Si l'accord n'est pas conclu… et bien… on risque de sérieuses emmerdes je pense…

J'étais légèrement inquiète. C'était Tseng qui allait jouer les médiateurs face… au Behemoth. Un homme seul face à un monstre d'une puissance effroyable…! Pourquoi n'avait-il pas envoyé Reno? il s'était porté volontaire après tout… et ça n'aurait pas été une si grande perte que ça si les choses devaient mal tourner.

-Tseng est un imbécile…! lâchai-je à mi-voix.

°°°

Rufus soupira et tourna à nouveau son regard vers moi.

-C'est un peu de ma faute si on en est là, s'excusa-t-il vaguement. J'ai déjà tenté de raisonner Dark, mais il n'a pas voulu entendre grand chose, et au fond… ça me plaisait assez qu'il délivre des spécimens. Ça foutait un peu le bordel à la Shin-Ra et le président ne savait plus quoi faire…

-Le président…, répétai-je. C'est comme ça que tu appelles ton père?

-Quel père? J'en n'ai jamais eu… Entre nous, ce type pourrait crever du jour au lendemain que ça ne me ferrait ni chaud ni froid. Je serais juste «heureux» d'être président à sa place…

-Mmh… Je ne sais même pas si j'ai envie de savoir pourquoi tu détestes ton père à ce point toi aussi…

-«moi aussi»?

-Reno détestait son père… mmh… en couverture tout du moins. Quelle heure est-il?

-4: 52, répondit-il après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à sa montre.

-Il ne devrait plus tarder…

-Je n'ai jamais vraiment su pourquoi Reno détestait son père, tu le sais toi? me demanda Rufus.

-Dis toi que tu ne veux pas savoir… C'est une histoire délicate. Si tu veux bien j'aimerais qu'on reste vigilants pour la suite des évènements et ce dès maintenant.

Il soupira encore et le silence retomba sur nous. Quelques minutes plus tard, AZ-704 arriva. Da Chao, il était toujours aussi impressionnant sinon plus…

-Tsseng des Turhkss… cs'est çsa? …çsa faissait longtemps…

-Quelques années en effet…, répondis-je. Je suis ici pour négocier les conditions de l'accord au nom de la Shin-Ra et de… Hojo…

-Au ton de ta voix je devine que tu n'aimes pas cset homme…, remarqua AZ-704.

Je hochai la tête en signe d'approbation.

-Qui l'aime…? Personne je pense. Mais je ne suis pas là pour parler de ça. Si nous pouvions passer à la raison proprement dite de notre venue ici…

-Bien ssûrh… Qu'avez vous à prhoposser?

-La cessation des expériences à la Makô sur tous les spécimens quels qu'ils soient, répondis-je.

Il parut surpris.

-Imprhesssionnant… Csela reprhéssente l'arrhêt d'un trhès grhand nombrhe d'exspérhiencses…

-En effet… Et vous, en échange, seriez-vous prêt à cesser d'aider les spécimens à s'évader et emmener ceux qui sont encore à Midgar intra-muros à quitter la ville?

-Mmh… Le jeu en vaut la cshandelle, je crhois…

-Nous pouvons donc conclure cet accord? demandai-je.

-Avec moi, oui, répondit-il. Je m'engage. Il faut ssigner un papier?

Je souris et sortit une sorte de formulaire.

-Je vais le remplir pour vous afin que vous n'ayez plus qu'à… «signer»…

-Donnez-moi de quoi écrhirhe et je le rhemplirhai… Je ne ssuis pas analphabète…

Alors là… j'étais sidéré. Rufus ne put réprimer un éclat de rire en me voyant aussi abasourdi.

-Même les monstres peuvent apprendre à lire, écrire et compter… c'est le cas de Dark…

-Ah, vraiment…? Impressionnant…, murmurai-je.

AZ-704 remplit rapidement le formulaire, tenant mon stylo entre ses griffes, et me rendit le tout. Je notai aussitôt qu'il avait une très belle écriture, surtout pour un monstre (il écrivait mieux que la plupart des personnes de ma connaissance!).

-Merci d'avoir signé cet accord… Néanmoins, vous avez signé, mais ce n'est pas le cas de Dark Nation, c'est cela?

Il eut une sorte de rire.

-Oui, en effet, répondit-il.

-Et où est Dark? demanda Rufus. Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis un moment…

«Je suis là».

J'avais bien entendu une voix résonner dans ma tête… Et Dark Nation venait d'arriver, rapide et discret comme une ombre.

-Où étais-tu? demanda Rufus d'un ton sévère.

«Je rassemblais des monstres traînant dans les rues pour les guider vers l'extérieur» répondit-il. «Je faisais le travail qu'AZ-704 ne peut pas faire tant qu'il est avec vous…».

-Il va falloir choisir ton camp, Dark. Soit tu continues tes actions tout seul, soit tu te remet dans le «droit chemin». Je n'ai pas envie de perdre un allié et ami aussi précieux que toi, mais il est des choses que je ne peux plus laisser faire, ne serait-ce qu'en tant que vice président de la Shin-Ra. Tu sais comme je peux me montrer froid et impitoyable… alors, s'il te plaît, ne m'oblige pas à me montrer sous ce jour.

«Tu te montres sous ce jour en ce moment même» répliqua Dark.«J'aimerais pouvoir continuer à aider les spécimens mais…».

Il détourna les yeux comme s'il était gêné.

«Je crois que j'ai fini par trop m'attacher à toi…» finit-il par lâcher.

Rufus plissa ses lèvres en un sourire satisfait et suffisant et Dark Nation vint s'asseoir à ses pieds d'une démarche lente, comme s'il faisait cela vraiment à contrecœur.

-Arrêtes ton cinéma, se moqua Rufus. Et signe cet accord, toi aussi.

Je tendis stylo et paperasse à Dark qui signa rapidement lui aussi. Lui aussi avait une très belle écriture… comment faisaient-ils?

-Je crois que tout est en ordre, conclus-je. Je vous donne quarante-huit heures pour débarrasser Midgar des spécimens en liberté après quoi tout monstre sera éliminé de façon systématique… Quittez Midgar, AZ-704, c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire…

Il hocha la tête et fit demi-tour. Rufus laissa Dark Nation l'accompagner et ils disparurent. Les autres devaient avoir dressé l'itinéraire des monstres, il ne nous resterait plus qu'à envoyer quelques soldats patrouiller dans le secteur d'ici quarante-huit heures, et voilà… Cette mission s'était avérée plus facile qu'elle en avait l'air, finalement…

**NdVixen:** Les dialogues avec le Behemoth sont décidément horribles à écrire! Mais bon, faut faire avec et je ne peux me plaindre qu'à moi-même s'il a un tel accent! Tiens, si on lit ce passage en écoutant le générique de l'Île aux enfants (souvenirs, souvenirs) ça crée un décalage hilarant (« …des montres gentils…»). Enfin bon, ceci n'était pas sa dernière apparition (il réapparaîtra dans celle faisant suite à Turks no Thema et relatant la suite du jeu…). Ce chapitre a été assez long à écrire car je ne voulais pas le bâcler en voulant passer trop vite au suivant, mais il faut dire que j'ai vraiment hâte d'arriver au suivant… avec les premières apparition d'un groupe de rebelles dont je tairai le nom mais qui commence par ava, se finit en lanche et s'écrit en majuscules.


	31. The Rebellious AVALANCHE Group Rise Up

**Warning :** yaoi (si j'ose dire…)

**Chapitre 31 :** The Rebellious AVALANCHE Group Rise Up

_Oh malheur…_

-A Junon ? D'accord, pas de problème, à condition qu'on ai chacun un lit.

-Rude… ce n'est pas le moment de parler de ce genre de détails, laisses-moi exposer la situation.

Je replongeai dans mon mutisme et fixai Tseng derrière mes verres teintés, attendant ladite exposition de la situation.

-Un groupe de rebelles soi-disant écologistes fait des dégâts à Junon. Ils semblent en vouloir à la Shin-Ra à cause de sa politique et surtout à cause des réacteurs Makô. Ça pollue, tout le monde le sait, y'a qu'à voir Midgar vue du ciel, pas un brin d'herbe à plus de cinq cent kilomètres à la ronde… Donc, l'énergie Makô c'est pas très bon pour la santé de la Planète, mais personne ne faisait rien contre, jusqu'à présent. Ce groupe se fait appeler AVALANCHE et semble plutôt extrémiste à en juger les méthodes employées pour se faire entendre. Attentats contre des locaux de la Shin-Ra, prises d'otages, tentatives d'assassinat parfois réussies… bref, c'est le bordel à Junon et un coup de main serait bien venu. Alors, comme toujours, on va devoir se taper les sales boulots…

-…Mais on a l'habitude, acheva Reno.

Il avait l'air enthousiasmé à l'idée d'aller à Junon. Elena aussi d'ailleurs… Elle y avait vécu les premières années de sa vie si je ne m'abusais…

-Alors on part quand ? Comment ? demandai-je.

-Demain, en hélico.

-Super…!

_Reno a VRAIMENT l'air enthousiasmé…! …Peut-être y a-t-il quelqu'un qui l'attend là-bas… un félin noir nommé Tigre, qui sait…?_

…Ça faisait un petit bout de temps qu'on n'avait pas vu Reno dans un tel état…

-Ah oui, encore une chose… on va emmener quelques soldats avec nous, ajouta Tseng.

-Il y en a deux qui ont déjà participé à une mission avec des nous… …Zack et Cloud…, proposa Elena.

-Zack est en Première classe maintenant, rappela Tseng. Je ne sais pas si on pourra vraiment le réquisitionner. Il faut que je règle ça avec… Heidegger. Erk, ça va encore être joyeux…

°°°

Finalement, ça ne s'était pas trop mal passé. Même le voyage avait été supportable malgré Reno qui n'avait cessé de discuter d'Aerith avec Zack dans le simple but de me faire enrager. Si j'avais su, je ne me serais même pas cassé la tête à obtenir la permission pour emmener ce porc-épic avec nous… Arrivés à Junon, Dagenflitz nous avait reçu comme la fois précédente.

-Vous devriez être contents cette fois-ci, nous avons moins de monde en ce moment et vous allez pouvoir profiter de TROIS appartements ! N'est-ce pas merveilleux ?

-Génial, j'en prend un avec Elena ! décida aussitôt Reno.

-Tu rêves…, rétorquai-je. Je déciderai moi-même la répartition, compris ?

Il répondit par une sorte de grognement désapprobateur. Dagenflitz nous donna quartier libre pour que nous puissions nous installer et je commençai la répartition des apparts. Évidemment, il fallait que Reno ne soit jamais d'accord…

-Puisque c'est comme ça, Elena avec Cloud, moi avec Rude et toi avec Zack ! finis-je par trancher. Et si ça ne te va pas, t'as qu'à aller coucher ailleurs !

Il ne répondit rien mais je vis tout de même un éclair de malice passer dans ses yeux.

°°°

-Reno…!

-Heureux que tu m'aies pas oublié…, répondis-je. Je peux entrer ou ça pose problème ?

-Non, non, vas-y, entre, je suis seul.

Il s'écarta pour me laisser le passage et referma la porte derrière moi.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'amène à Junon ?

-Le boulot… on va rester ici un moment…

-« On »… Les autres Turks sont la ? Tseng aussi ?

-Ouais… Rude, Tseng, et Elena, la nouvelle. Je sais pas si t'auras l'occasion de les voir… Mais si ça devait arriver, je crois que Tseng ne devrait plus trop te poser de problèmes… Il avait été dur la dernière fois…

Tigre eut un sourire désolé.

-J'avais pas été très délicat non plus… Enfin, j'espère que c'est du passé. Par contre… tu es venu me voir, c'est pas pour rien je suppose…

-Mmh… J'avais envie de te revoir, de discuter… Je… J'ai… Comment dire… J'ai rencontré une fille géniale il y a trois ans. On était de vrais confidents et plus si affinités et… je dois avouer qu'elle m'a fait comprendre pas mal de choses…

-Pas mal de choses… C'est à dire ? Oh, j'oubliais, mets-toi à l'aise. Tu veux boire quelque chose ou quoi ?

-Non, ça ira… Tigre… tu me ferais une promesse ?

-Faut voir ce que c'est…

-Ne JAMAIS divulguer ce que je vais te dire. J'ai besoin de le raconter à quelqu'un qui puisse me comprendre et en qui j'aie confiance…

-T'as sonné à la bonne porte !

J'esquissai un sourire.

-Je suis amoureux… … …de Tseng… Quelle horreur…!

Il éclata de rire à ma dernière remarque.

-Quelle horreur ? Tu déconnes ? Y'a pas de honte !

-Mmh… l'amour à sens unique c'est désespérant, Tigre…, murmurai-je.

Il me serra dans ses bras comme pour me réconforter mais l'effet était… autre. Peut-être parce qu'il aventurait ses mains sous ma chemise et ses lèvres sur mon cou…

-T'as pas changé, toi alors…, me moquai-je doucement.

Il me répondit d'un sourire à la fois malicieux et amusé et on passa dans sa chambre…

-Ta situation n'est peut-être pas si désespérée que ça…

-Tu plaisantes, Tigre ? Depuis qu'Elena est rentrée dans les Turks, elle fait tout pour se rapprocher de Tseng et moi je tente désespérément de coucher avec elle. C'est l'échec total ! Tseng est inflexible ! « pas de relations entre collègues ». Il pourrait tout à fait sortir avec Lena ne serait-ce que pour s'envoyer en l'air une fois de temps en temps, mais non, parce que c'est une collègue. Je crois qu'il a eu quelques relations avec Leen, une prof de lettres tarée, et c'est tout… Enfin bref, j'ai aucun espoir, moi…

Il cessa un instant de me caresser les cuisses pour se pencher sur moi, ancrant son regard dans le mien.

-T'abandonnes si vite ? Tu me déçois… Quand on veut on peut. Alors, tu veux sortir avec Tseng ?

-Pas exactement… Je voudrais qu'il m'aime comme je l'aime, voilà… Ne serait-ce que ça. Ce serait déjà tellement…

-Par Odin, quelle ambition…

-Oh, ta gueule !

-T'as déjà songé à lui dire la vérité ?

-Non mais t'es dingue ! Je tiens encore à la vie !

°°°

-Pourquoi votre chef a-t-il décidé de nous mettre ensemble ?

-Parce que tu n'es pas un Turk, donc, même s'il se passe quelque chose entre nous –ce qui n'arrivera pas– ce ne sera pas entre collègues. Disons que les Turks, c'est un peu comme une famille, alors des relations au sein de notre groupe ce serait un peu comme de l'inceste…

-D'accord…

A son regard, je devinais qu'il devait penser quelque chose du genre « mais quelle bande de tarés » ou autre chose du même style. Il n'avait pas vraiment tort…

-Dis-toi que tu as de la chance de ne pas te retrouver avec Reno…

-Pourquoi ? demanda Cloud. Il m'a juste l'air un peu insolent…

-On peut voir ça comme ça… mais il est aussi assez insupportable par moments… Il aime râler et énerver son monde…

Cloud débarrassa rapidement la table, on vérifia notre équipement en vitesse avant de sortir de l'appart pour rejoindre les autres dans le bureau de Dagenflitz et la journée pouvait commencer…

-La dernière demande d'AVALANCHE est l'arrêt du réacteur Makô sous-marin de Junon et son démantèlement, le tout sans condition, annonça Dagenflitz. Même si je voulais céder, je ne serais pas en mesure de prendre une telle décision, je ne suis pas un cadre haut placé, encore moins le président de la Shin-Ra…

-Bref, vous êtes dans l'impasse, coupa Tseng. Ont-ils fait des menaces précises ?

-On a reçu un appel téléphonique, je vais vous faire écouter l'enregistrement.

Il mit une cassette dans une chaîne Hi-Fi et nous laissa écouter le message.

« Vous avez quarante-huit heure pour annoncer et procéder à l'arrêt définitif du réacteur sous-marin qui devra être démantelé sans condition. Si passées ces quarante-huit heures vous n'avez pas accédé à cette demande, attendez-vous à quelques surprises explosives de la part d'AVALANCHE »

Dagenflitz arrêta la cassette.

-Voilà, on a reçu ce message hier. Lesdites quarante-huit heures seront bientôt écoulées et on n'a pas vraiment d'indices. L'appel a été localisé mais il provenait d'une cabine téléphonique et on n'a rien trouvé sur place. Même pas moyen de trouver un témoin…

-A quelle heure le délai arrivera-t-il à son terme ? demanda Tseng.

-Demain à huit heures du matin.

-A huit heures…, répéta Tseng. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait à huit heures ? On prend son petit déjeuner pour la plupart des employés de la Shin-Ra, non ?

-C'est vrai que les cantines sont souvent bondées à cette heure là, reconnu le maréchal. Vous pensez qu'elles pourraient être visées ?

Tseng hocha la tête.

-A huit heure c'est aussi le début des cours dans les collèges et lycées, l'ouverture de certains magasins, mais je doute vraiment qu'AVALANCHE aie envie de se faire mal voir des civils, et jusqu'à présent, ils ne s'en sont pris qu'à la Shin-Ra… Je ne peux pas garantir que les cantines seront touchées, ce n'est qu'une hypothèse et elle peut tout à fait être fausse… mais pour le moment c'est la seule qu'on aie. A moins que quelqu'un en aie une autre…

Il nous balaya du regard et soupira.

-On va aller voir sur le terrain, on ne sait jamais… on peut toujours espérer trouver un grand panneau lumineux nous indiquant le chemin jusqu'à leur QG…

C'était sûr qu'avec les pauvres petits éléments qui nous servaient d' « indices » (si j'osais les appeler ainsi) on n'était pas vraiment avancés…

°°°

Je balayai le couloir du faisceau de ma lampe électrique.

-J'avais déjà eu un aperçu du gruyère qui s'étale sous le Junon du Dessus, mais tout de même… Y'a vraiment des souterrains partout…

-C'est sûr qu'il suffirait de poser quelques bombes par-ci par-là pour faire de sacrés dégâts, ajouta Zack.

-Tu crois qu'ils oseraient en foutre dans les fondations des bâtiments de la Shin-Ra ?

J'espère que non… Je me trouve encore trop jeune pour mourir.

-C'est pour ça qu'il faut profiter de la vie à tout moment… Pff… Y'a rien ici et tous les couloirs se ressemblent !

-Reno… Tu connais Sephiroth ? me demanda soudainement Zack.

-Un peu et je m'en serais passé, ce type est complètement taré. Je crois que Hojo l'a un peu trop drogué à la Makô… C'est un combattant hors paire et j'ai jamais vu quelqu'un manier le sabre avec autant d'habileté et de dextérité, mais c'est tout. Tu l'as déjà vu ?

-Hmm… On s'est rencontrés par hasard… Il était plutôt sympa…

-Sympa ! Ce type fait peur à voir et il est d'une rare froideur, oui !

-Je sais pas, avec moi il a été sympa. J'ai réussi à le faire rire en l'insultant comme pas possible pendant un combat… J'avais pas capté que c'était lui parce que j'avais reçu une sorte de sort de Cécité ou un truc du genre.

J'éclatai de rire en tentant de m'imaginer la scène. Le grand général en train de se faire engueuler par un Première classe…

-Il devait être de bonne humeur ce jour là…

Et puis Zack était un type plutôt agréable et extraverti… Je m'arrêtai soudainement et braquai ma lampe sur le sol poussiéreux.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Zack.

-Une emprunte de pas. Vu la taille, je dirais que ce serait plutôt le pied d'une femme que d'un homme.

-Waow, j'aurais jamais fait gaffe à ça, moi !

-On va essayer de suivre cette piste en espérant qu'on ne va pas bêtement tomber sur une femme de ménage laxiste…

Nous continuâmes donc à avancer et à la première intersection, les empruntes d'une autre personnes vinrent se mêler à celle de la femme. Cette fois, ce devait être un homme.

-Allez… on continue, on arrivera bien quelque part…

En quelque sorte, oui… La piste s'arrêta au tournant d'un couloir fraîchement… nettoyé.

-Shiva ! Maudites soient les femmes de ménage ! pestai-je.

-Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi personne ne jurait par Mog et Chocobo…

-Parce que ça donne l'air aussi stupide que ta remarque ! répondis-je. Merde…! Il nous reste plus qu'à rebrousser chemin !

-Au moins on aura qu'à suivre nos traces de pas à l'envers…

-Hum…

On fit donc demi-tour…

-Zack, y'a pas quelque chose qui te semble bizarre ?

-Ces empruntes de pas… elles étaient pas là tout à l'heure, c'est ça…?

-C'est ce qu'il me semble… On va vérifier que ce ne sont pas les notre au cas où, et si ce ne sont pas les notre…

-…On suit la piste…, acheva Zack.

Et ce n'étaient pas nos empruntes !

-Mais c'est pas possible ! C'est un jour de grand trafic aujourd'hui ou quoi ? …Bon, on y va…

Une discussion parvint bientôt à nos oreilles. On se rapprocha au maximum pour pouvoir entendre sans être vu et je fis signe à Zack de rester immobile pour écouter.

-Y'en a encore pour longtemps, Wedge ?

-Deux secondes, Jesse ! …Voilà… ça sautera à huit heures.

-Okay, tout est en place, on se barre. On est pas en avance alors on a intérêt à speeder ou Fuhito va…

-On discutera plus tard, Biggs, on s' casse ! coupa la dénommée Jesse.

Ils partirent en courant dans la direction opposée à la notre, fort heureusement.

-On a quatre noms, c'est déjà ça… On va voir ce qu'ils faisaient.

Sans surprise, on trouva du plastique. Explosif.

-Et maintenant ? demanda Zack.

-On prévient les autres. Moi je touche pas à ça. J'espère que ça capte ici…

J'entrai le numéro de Tseng en tapotant les quelques touches de l'espèce de bracelet-montre fabriqué par Reeves. Pas de réseau. Et merde.

-Solution 2 : on repère l'endroit et on rebrousse chemin pour prévenir les autres. Allez, magnes-toi, on n'a pas une seconde à perdre !

°°°

« Tseng ? »

-C'est toi, Reno ? T'as du nouveau ?

« Et pas qu'un peu ! On a trouvé trois membres d'AVALANCHE en train de poser une bombe qui sautera à huit heures. On les a laissés filer mais on a quatre noms : Wedge, Jesse, Biggs et Fuhito. Quelqu'un pourrait venir désamorcer la bombe ? »

-Je vois ça tout de suite avec Dagenflitz.

« On attend à l'entrée du souterrain pour guider les types, à t't' à l'heure ! »

-Reno…! l'interpellai-je avant qu'il ne raccroche.

« Quoi ? »

-Ça me fait mal de l'admettre mais t'as fait du bon boulot…

« Waow, un compliment ! Je note la date d'aujourd'hui dans le calendrier ! »

-Crétin…

Il raccrocha et je me tournai vers Dagenflitz.

-Vous avez entendu la conversation ?

Il hocha simplement la tête.

-J'envoie une paire d'hommes sur l'affaire.

Quelques minutes plus tard je quittai le bureau du maréchal et passai dans le salon pour boire tranquillement un café. Je songeais à la fois où Reno m'avait mis KO pour prendre ma place et sauver Ayame. Il s'était plutôt bien débrouillé mais je l'avais quand même recalé au bas de la hiérarchie n'était-ce que pour le principe. A présent, je commençais vraiment à me demander si je n'allais pas le reclasser pour qu'il me remplace en tant que chef des Turks en cas de problème. J'hésitais vraiment. Il avait acquis de l'expérience, de la maturité, il était loin d'être con, bref il avait plus ou moins les qualités requises… Et puis d'un autre côté il y avait notre petite guerre et sa petite constitution. On se valait assez sur ce point là mais j'étais quand même un peu plus épais que lui. Comment est-ce qu'il faisait pour être maigre comme ça ? ça faisait presque peur parfois…

_Vaut mieux pas que je le reclasse, ce serait vraiment pas un cadeau pour lui. Il supporterait pas Heidegger…_

Je soupirai et terminai mon café. Je n'en avais même pas senti le goût. J'étais trop perdu dans mes pensées pour ça et la chaleur m'avait de toute façon à moitié anesthésié. Je retirai ma veste et desserrai légèrement ma cravate, et m'allongeai à moitié sur un canapé. J'étais légèrement fatigué…

Je sursautai en entendant sonner mon PHS. Encore mal réveillé je cherchai mon portable dans toutes mes poches et le décrochai enfin.

-A-allô ?

« Je te réveille, Tseng ? »

-Reno ? Tu me ré…? Euh non, non, pas du tout…

« C'est çaaa… Tourne ton regard vers la gauche »

-Quoi ?

« Vas-y, fais-le ! »

Je m'exécutai pour croiser son regard hilare.

-Mais quel con…, commentai-je, toujours au téléphone.

Il raccrocha en éclatant de rire.

-Ah non, fallait que je te la fasse celle-là ! Tu te serais vu ! Tu dormais comme un bébé, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, le visage complètement détendu… T'as fait d' beaux rêves ?

-Aucune idée, j'ai été réveillé trop brutalement pour m'en souvenir…

-Pauvre petit qui dormait si bien…, se moqua-t-il. Allez viens, Dagenflitz nous attend. Ça va chauffer grave, la bombe a explosé.

-QUOI !

-Je blaguais ! Il a intérêt à nous féliciter, ça s'est passé comme sur des roulettes !

J'échappai un juron en secouant la tête d'un air désabusé. Il m'avait encore eu ce crétin.

°°°

Je lançai un coup d'œil discret à Tseng et Reno. Mais c'est qu'ils avaient l'air de vraiment commencer à s'entendre ces deux-là ! Dagenflitz nous fit un rapide compte-rendu de la situation, visiblement très content de nous.

-Vous êtes vraiment doués pour rattraper les situations désespérées…

-Nous sommes les Turks, répliqua Tseng.

C'était également une des phrases préférées de Reno . Le rouquin avait un penchant pour tout ce qui faisait « classe ». Voir « licensed to kill » dans ses papiers d'identité par exemple, ou encore adopter un comportement plutôt cool et sûr de lui tout en restant assez naturel. Insolent, quoi. Il avait fini par se réinventer lui même et à se chopper des tics comme tirer la langue sans raison apparente… Je reposai mon regard sur Tseng et Dagenflitz. Le maréchal semblait réellement content de nous et nous congédia.

En sortant du bureau j'attrapai Reno par le collet.

-Y'a plus moyen de vous séparer toi et Tseng ! lui lançai-je sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

-Ah ?

Quel manque de réaction de sa part…!

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a entre vous ? Vous avez fait la paix ou quoi ?

-La paix ? Non, je ne crois pas. Ça risque pas d'arriver de sitôt, on a trop d'orgueil tous les deux. Surtout lui d'ailleurs.

-Mmh…

Je l'immobilisai d'une prise rapide.

-Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a entre vous ? réitérai-je.

-Mais rien, Rude ! gémit-il. Lâche-moi !

-C'est la vérité ?

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'il y ait entre moi et Tseng, crétin !

-Ah ben ça c'est à toi de me l' dire justement…

Ses joues avaient légèrement rougi. Il échappa un juron et me décocha un coup de pied dans la cheville. Il avait presque réussi à se faire mal, le pauvre. Prenant pitié pour cette pauvre petite chose je décidai de la libérer et la lâchai soudainement. Elle s'étala aussitôt sur le sol mais se releva d'un bond.

-On réglera ça une autre fois ! cracha-t-il en me pointant du doigt d'un air menaçant.

« _Tu ne peux pas me battre : j'abandonne le combat !_ »

Et il partit en courant. Oui, il y avait quand même une certaine classe dans sa façon de fuir le combat… J'éclatai de rire.

°°°

Je me réveillai en sursaut. Je bondit hors de mon lit et me précipitai dans le salon où venait d'entrer Cloud.

-Y'a bien eu une explosion, hein !

Il hocha la tête. Il était devenu livide.

-Merde… habille-toi !

Quelques minutes plus tard nous sortions de l'appart. Reno et Zack venaient de sortir du leur et Tseng et Rude étaient déjà dehors, Tseng étant en pleine conversation téléphonique. Il raccrocha, l'air à la fois anxieux et vexé.

-AVALANCHE a rappelé hier soir pour tenter de convaincre Dagenflitz une dernière fois. Il a refusé de céder et les rebelles ont raccourci le délai. Ils avaient posé deux bombes et un dépôt d'armes de la Shin-Ra a sauté. On compte au moins quatre morts puisque l'endroit été gardé de jour comme de nuit et il y aurait des blessés et pas mal de dégâts matériels à cause de la déflagration.

Ces salauds nous avaient bien eus…

-Il n'est pas question de leur accorder la victoire, déclara Tseng. On va trouver leur QG en vitesse et leur régler leur compte à tous !

-Personne ne résiste aux Turks, mmh ? ajouta Reno avec un petit sourire insolent, moqueur. …Ou tu as juste été blessé dans ton amour propre ?

Tseng lui frappa le front du majeur et de l'index et nous ordonna de le suivre. En entrant dans le bureau de Dagenflitz, je sentis que l'atmosphère était quelque peu tendue. Tseng n'attendit pas que Dagenflitz prenne la parole.

-Nous faisons d'AVALANCHE une affaire personnelle. Laissez-moi diriger les opérations comme je l'entends et accéder aux services de l'armée de Junon. Je compte réduire ce groupe à néant…

Dagenflitz hocha le tête.

-Vous êtes déterminé à ce que je vois…

J'avais rarement, mais alors très rarement vu Tseng être aussi froid et impassible. Mais je pouvais facilement deviner qu'à l'intérieur il brûlait de fureur…

-Je vous donne carte blanche…, décida Dagenflitz en soupirant.

**NdVixen :** Bon et ben voilà, on y est, AVALANCHE est là. Alors, pourquoi à Junon ? Pourquoi un des membres s'appelle Fuhito ? Ben… c'est tiré des °à l'époque° rares images que j'ai trouvé sur Before Crisis. Il y aura encore deux autres membres inédits et qui auront des noms plus ou moins spaces étant donné que je les ai vus écrits qu'en katakana ! (le syllabaire jap pour les mots et noms étrangers). En attendant que Square Enix comprenne que les japonais ne sont pas les seuls à vouloir jouer à ce jeu et qu'il y aurait un paquet de fric à faire en l'exportant (sur Play de préférence, j'ai pas de portable, mais s'ils sortent le PHS en occident… ah ce serait génial !), on ne peut qu'imaginer son contenu… Alors c'est ce que je ferai ici. J'essaie de me tenir au scénario malgré les chamboulements provoqués par FFVIIBC et AC (putain il sort quand ce film, bordel ? Reno est trop classe ! Même Cloud ! Et Kadaj aussi !) mais si je tente de m'accorder plus ou moins avec BC, je ne tiendrai en revanche pas compte d'AC… (mais ceci est une autre fic…) °hé oui, ça date ce chap° 5 reviews pour avoir le prochain chapitre ! (qui va swinguer un peu)


	32. The AVALANCHE group Still at Large

**Warning :** violence mineure (rien de si méchant que ça…)

**Chapitre 32 :** The Not-so-Easy-to-Be-Defeated AVALANCHE Group Still at Large

Tseng prenait ça vraiment à cœur, c'était comme un défi. Débarrasser Junon de cette racaille terroriste soi-disant écologiste, et pour longtemps. Le rouquin râlait mais obéissait quand même, la blonde trouvait l'utaien toujours aussi génial, Zack et Cloud n'avaient de toute façon pas leur mot à dire sur tout ça, et moi je profitais du moindre moment de temps libre pour faire la tournée des bars. Ça permettait de se détendre un peu tout en glanant des informations çà et là… In Vino Veritas, l'alcool délie les langues. Sauf la mienne.

J'échangeai un regard complice avec Reno et nous entrâmes dans la pièce en braquant nos revolvers.

-Allez, les mains en l'air, tous, lâchez vos armes et pas d'entourloupe, brailla Reno. Cette fois-ci on vous descend au premier faux mouvement !

Les types s'exécutèrent. Ils étaient trois, donc en supériorité numérique. Reno en mit un plus ou moins hors service – deux balles dans les genoux, une dans l'épaule gauche – et s'avança un peu plus.

-On plaisante plus, c'est capté ? Alors vous allez répondre à nos questions bien sagement. J' vous déconseille de nous envoyer sur de fausses pistes comme la dernière fois – il souleva légèrement le bas de sa chemise pour montrer deux cicatrices – parce qu'on n'a pas vraiment apprécié, voyez-vous. J'aime pas beaucoup recevoir des coups de couteau comme ça. Vous savez ce que ça fait ? Si vous répondez de travers vous allez vite le savoir…

Il sortit un couteau de sa poche et s'approcha d'un des mecs pendant que je m'occupais du deuxième. Je lançai un regard à Reno.

-Dis donc toi, t'essaies de t' barrer ?

Il acheva d'une balle l'homme qui agonisait par terre et tentait de s'éclipser discrètement.

-Et maintenant…

Il braqua son flingue sur le front du type en face de lui.

-Qui est le leader d'AVALANCHE et où est-ce qu'il crèche.

-C'est une fille, je crois qu'elle s'appelle Elfe ou un truc dans le genre, je l'ai jamais vue, j'ai à peine entendu parler d'elle ! Il paraît qu'elle crèche dans un sous-sol d'un appart de la ville…

-Junon est une assez grande ville et on y trouve pas mal d'immeubles. Sois un peu plus précis tu veux ?

-J' vous jure que j'en sais rien ! hurla-t-il d'une voix chevrotante.

Le rouquin posa la lame du couteau contre le ventre du mec.

-C'est pas bien de jurer, ta maman ne t'as pas appris ça ? Tu es sûr que tu sais rien ? Tu pourrais au moins essayer de te racheter en larguant toutes les infos que t'as…

-J' suis au courant d' rien ! On faisait que les passeurs pour le transport des armes qu'ils achetaient à notre chef !

-Et ben voilà qui devient intéressant…, sourit Reno. Le détail des armes, tout de suite.

Le type fronça un instant les sourcils, semblant se concentrer.

-Quelques flingues et fusils, des balles et du C4…

-Vous avez livré ça où et quand ? D'autres livraisons sont prévues ?

Le rouquin pressa un peu un peu plus la lame contre la peau du type.

-La nuit passée à minuit ! C'était dans un hangar désaffecté, personne ne s'aventure jamais dans l' coin ! On doit faire une autre livraison ce soir, même heure même endroit !

_Même heure même endroit ? Trop beau pour être vrai…_

-Livraison de quoi ?

-Explosifs… Je sais pas exactement quoi…

Reno lui donna un violent coup de couteau.

-C'est pas moi qui m'en occupe ! cria le type en pleurant à moitié sous le coup de la douleur. C'est pas moi, c'est lui…

Le rouquin se retourna aussitôt vers le mec que je ceinturai et lui fila un coup de pied dans le ventre.

-T'aurais pas put parler plus tôt, toi ? A cause de toi ton copain a reçu un coup de couteau et y'a du sang sur mon uniforme, crétin ! Si tu veux pas y passer dans d'atroces souffrances t'as intérêt à être coopératif !

°°°

-Reno, rebranche tout de suite ton émetteur.

-J' voudrais t' parler en privé juste deux secondes… Allez, fais-le aussi !

Je soupirai et m'exécutai.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore…?

-Après cette mission, ça te dirai qu'on fasse un tour en ville à deux ? J'ai repéré quelques hôtels chouettes et pas chers…

-Putain ! C'est pour me dire des conneries pareils que…! …Mais à quoi j' m'attendais de toute façon… On est en mission et lui il pense qu'à baiser…

-Mais non… C'est juste que y'a pas qu' le boulot dans la vie, faut penser à s'amuser aussi…

-T'es un obsédé, oui… Tu sais qu'autrefois les roux passaient pour des créatures limite démoniaque, ensorceleuses et axées sur la luxure ? On leur faisait la chasse et on les brûlait vifs…

-C'est archaïque ces croyances débiles ! Les roux ne sont pas comme ça ! T'es sûre que tu veux pas coucher avec moi ce soir ?

-Je ne discute pas avec toi ! Rebranche ton émetteur, cheveux rouges !

-Oui ils sont rouges mes cheveux, et alors ?

Je levai les yeux au ciel d'un air exaspéré.

-T'as pas intérêt à faire foirer cette mission…

-Tseng serait plus que furieux et saurait me le faire regretter très amèrement alors t'inquiète, j'ai pas trop envie que ça foire pour une fois…

-Bien. Il est presque l'heure, on y va.

Un homme ne tarda pas à arriver. Il était de taille moyenne, plutôt grand, un bandana vert sombre recouvrant ses cheveux bruns pour le peu qu'on en voyait.

-Reno et Elena des Turks, je suppose…

Il connaissait notre identité !

-A qui avons-nous l'honneur ? demanda Reno d'un ton railleur.

-Je suis pas assez crétin pour vous donner mon nom aussi facilement. Qui a trouvé la première bombe ?

-C'est moi, répondit Reno.

-Oh bravo… ça nous a fait une drôle de surprise quand notre plus grosse bombe n'a pas sauté… Mais ça a dû vous faire une drôle de surprise quand ce dépôt d'armes à sauté, lui…

-Par votre faute quatre personnes sont mortes dans cette explosions, d'autres ont été blessées. C'étaient des innocents… Et à vrai dire… je m'en fiche un peu, avoua Reno. Mais notre chef veut votre peau…

-Vous feriez d'ailleurs mieux de vous rendre tout de suite, se battre contre la Shin-Ra, c'est complètement insensé…, ajoutai-je.

-Au contraire, ça a du sens pour nous…, répliqua le type.

J'eu à peine le temps de le voir dégainer un revolver et il me tira dessus. Néanmoins, je ne reçu pas la balle. Reno m'avait couverte.

-On t'a jamais appris qu'on fait pas de mal à une femme ? cracha le rouquin.

-Si mais je dois vous tuer tous les deux, et selon la galanterie, les femmes d'abord…

Il tira à nouveau et Reno m'attira derrière une poutrelle métallique juste à temps pour éviter les balles.

-Je m'occupe de lui…, me souffla le rouquin.

°°°

Il était rapide, très rapide même, mais il ne ferait pas le poids face à moi. Je me lançai un sort de Hâte et me fendit vers lui, électro-tige au poing. Je frappai et il esquiva le coup de justesse. Il me tira dessus presque à bout portant, je me déviai, contre-attaquai, feintai, et le touchai. Il parut surpris. Mes lèvres se plissèrent naturellement en un rictus moqueur et je continuai à le battre avec violence, l'électrocutant quand je touchai des points sensibles, le paralysant et ne lui laissant pas le temps d'attaquer. Coups en traître, coups déloyaux… Qui avait dit que ce combat devait être fair-play ?

-Cette vitesse… Fils de chien ! Comment tu fais ça ?

-J' vais quand même pas te dévoiler mes secrets alors que je connais même pas ton nom. …Tu devais nous tuer, c'est ça…?

Je lui décochai un coup de pied dans le ventre et il se plia en deux. Il relevait à peine la tête que je l'étalai d'un puissant coup de la crosse de mon électro-tige. Je posai un pied sur sa poitrine et m'appuyai sur lui, pressant la pointe de mon électro-tige contre son cou.

-Alors ? C'est quoi ton nom ? C'est toujours intéressant de savoir qui on a tué…

Il ne répondit pas et voulu braquer son revolver sur moi mais il reçu une balle dans la main.

-Merci Elena. Ton nom, crétin, ou je t'assurerai une mort lente et douloureuse.

-Shyazu…, répondit-il d'un ton rageur.

-Drôle de nom… Et ta chef, c'est comment déjà…? Elfa… Elfi…

-…Elfey. Si je vous tue pas, d'autres s'en chargerons…, nous menaça-t-il vaguement.

-Je tremble de peur. Vous êtes six contre quatre Turks et la Shin-Ra entière ! Vous pouvez être fiers d'avoir réussi à faire un tel bordel mais ça n'ira pas beaucoup plus loin… Il est où votre QG ? C'est quoi vos prochains plans d'attentats ? Tu peux bien le dire maintenant…

-Tu rêves en couleurs…

-Tu ne veux vraiment rien nous dire ?

Je frappai du pied dans sa cage thoracique et shootai dans sa mâchoire.

-Hnn…! Enculé ! Tu peux aller te faire foutre, pédale !

_Fallait pas dire ça…_

-Pauvre anthropomorphe déluré ! Si tu refuses de parler tu vas comprendre ta souffrance !

Je laissai tomber le self-contrôle et me déchaînai sur lui, le rouant de coups. Il tenta de se recroqueviller sur lui même pour se protéger mais ce fut sans succès. Je lui shootais dedans, j'abattais mon électro-tige sur lui…

-Arrêtes, Reno !

-Il refuse de parler, il est inutile ! Et il doit crever de toutes façons !

-Reno… C'est juste parce qu'il t'a insulté que tu te mets dans cet état ? tenta-t-elle encore.

Je m'arrêtai subitement et détournai les yeux.

-Non, j'avais juste envie de frapper pour le plaisir…

_Disons que… l'insulte a servit de prétexte… Nh ? C'est à peu près ça…_

Je le frappai à nouveau, lui arrachant un léger gémissement de douleur.

-Achève-le, ça sert à rien de le laisser agoniser, on perd notre temps…

-Mmh… T'as sans doute raison sur ce point, Lena…

J'allais le frapper mortellement quand un coup de feu retentit. Je sentis mon souffle se couper un instant, une vive douleur dans le flanc droit et je reculai d'un ou deux pas, plaquant une main sur la plaie. Je levai les yeux et vis quatre personnes venant d'entrer dans l'entrepôt, armées, prêtes à en découdre.

-Oh, merde…

-On est de taille ? me demanda Elena.

-Je sais pas, ça dépend de leur niveau… Ils sont en supériorité numérique mais… Enfin, on verra bien. Veille à ce qu'on puisse se casser avec un minimum de facilité en cas de problème.

Shyazu tentait de se relever. Je le renvoyai à terre d'un coup de pied mais n'eu pas le temps de l'achever. Les autres attaquaient. Et ils n'y allaient pas de main morte. Deux hommes, deux femmes. Je reconnu les voix de Biggs, Wedge et Jesse, mais la dernière femme… Je ne la connaissais pas encore, mais elle semblait être la chef et j'en déduisit que ce devait être Elfey.

-Vise l'espèce de rouquine en priorité ! lançai-je à Elena.

-On relance l'hystérie collective…?

Elle prit le temps de m'adresser un sourire moqueur et se mit à tirer vers la femme. Elle avait de l'esquive et savait se mettre à couvert toujours au bon moment pour éviter las balles. Et elle trouvait même moyen de nous tirer dessus avec pas mal d'efficacité. Je me mis à couvert un instant et analysai rapidement la situation. Ça risquait d'être chaud si on comptait combattre… Je me mis rapidement en connexion avec Tseng.

-Allô, amour ? On a quelques petits problèmes…

« Est-ce que je suis sensé te prendre au sérieux ? »

-Oui et pas qu'un peu, on est en plein combat avec AVALANCHE presque au complet et c'est vraiment pas équilibré comme combat… Si tu pouvais envoyer Rude et quelques hommes tu serais un ange…

« Okay, j'envoie les renforts mais arrêtes de parler comme ça… »

-Comme tu voudras, chaton.

« Crétin ! »

Et il raccrocha. Je lançai un coup d'œil aux autres. Un des deux mecs et Jesse aidaient Shyazu à se rétablir un peu et les deux autres continuaient le combat. Tout le monde était à couvert et les coups de feu fusaient de temps à autres. Je couplai une materia Tout à une Foudre et lançai un sort de niveau 3 au groupe ennemi. Visiblement, ils ne s'attendaient pas à ça… Mon bracelet-montre vibra légèrement. Je me mis à nouveau en connexion.

« Reno… On fait quoi ? »

-On patiente en tentant de rester en vie le temps que les renforts arrivent, Lena. J'ai appelé Tseng.

« Okay… »

-Lena…

« Oui ? »

-Après la mission on pourrait passer la nuit à l'hôtel comme j' te l'ai proposé t't' à l'heure…

« Reno…! »

« J'avais bien fait de vous mettre sur écoute… Concentres-toi sur la mission, _bakamono_ ! » m'ordonna Tseng.

-Dis donc, mon ange, tu m'insulte en utaien maintenant ?

« _Damale_…! _Ore wa hanas'yo_ ! »

-C'est pas très sympa tout ça… Et moi qui croyais quel les utaiens étaient des gens calmes, polis et réservés qui ne s'énervent pas. S'énerver comme ça c'est signe de mauvaise éducation, non ?

« _Kittekudasssaaai_… ça te va mieux ? »

-Ah oui, c'est nettement plus poli.

« Alors tu peux la fermer maintenant ? »

-Bien sûr, chaton…

Je l'entendit rager à l'autre bout du fil et raccrochai. J'espérais que Rude arriverait bientôt…

°°°

Qu'il pouvait être énervant ce crétin de rouquin… Même dans des situations plus ou moins catastrophiques il était capable de continuer à dire des conneries…

-Vous pensez que le problème d'AVALANCHE sera réglé ce soir ?

Je me retournai vers Dagenflitz en haussant les épaules.

-Je ne suis ni à la place de Reno ni à celle d'Elena, je ne sais pas si leurs adversaires sont vraiment coriaces ou non. Je ne peux pas m'avancer sur une telle question, mais si tout se passe comme prévu, les membres d'AVALANCHE devraient tous y passer…

Il hocha la tête et se mit à tapoter son bureau du bout des doigts de façon quelque peu nerveuse.

-Alors j'espère que tout se passera comme prévu… Dites-moi, à l'instant, vous avez dit des choses en utaien…

-Trois fois rien, j'ordonnai juste à mon crétin de collègue de se taire pour m'écouter…

-Mmh… C'est ce qu'il m'avait vaguement semblé… C'est de l'utaien correct que vous avez utilisé…

-Euh… Correct au point de vue idiomatique… Disons que ce n'était pas le dialecte plus qu'étrange de la région d'où je viens mais l'utaien comme on le parle à la capitale…

Il hocha à nouveau la tête et le silence retomba. Une heure plus tard environ, je reçu un appel.

« Amour, tu m' reçois ? »

-Cinq sur cinq espèce de pauvre crétin décervelé, répondis-je en serrant les dents. Alors ?

« On s'est bien battus mais ces connards ont quand même réussi à s'enfuir… »

-Tous ?

« Ouais… »

-Merde… Enfin bon, vous rentrez ?

« On monte dans l'hélico et on arrive »

Si ça pouvait les amuser de revenir en hélico…

« A tout de suite mon amour »

-C'est ça, crétin…

On raccrocha et je fis le premier compte-rendu à Dagenflitz. Reno aurait intérêt à me détailler tout ça… Je n'avais vraiment pas envie de passer pour un leader incompétent…

°°°

-Qu'est-ce qui t'amènes à cette heure ?

-Je viens de rendre un rapport de mission plus ou moins désastreux à Tseng. On a frôlé le massacre et il m'en veut comme si j'étais responsable.

-Restes pas sur le palier, entre.

J'entrai donc.

-…C'est à moi qu'il demande les rapports de mission, c'est à moi qu'il donne les ordres, c'est à moi qu'il confie le commandement et le déroulement des opérations… Je comprend plus. C'est pourtant pas moi son subordonné direct ! C'est Rude !

-Hey, calmes-toi et dis-toi que c'est une bonne chose… il te fait confiance malgré tout ce que tu lui as fait subir !

J'esquissai une sorte de sourire amusé.

-Mmh… Si tu l' dis…

Je retirai ma veste et en sortit un portrait robot avant de la poser sur le dossier d'une chaise.

-Dis-moi, Tigre, tu connaîtrais pas une fille du nom d'Elfey ? Une sorte de rouquine… Elle ressemble vaguement à ça…

Il prit le portrait et l'examina un instant.

-Mmh… Ouais, elle me dit vaguement quelque chose… J'ai dû la croiser plusieurs fois chez un armurier chez qui je vais souvent. Il vend d'excellents fusils et tout ce qui va avec bien sûr, balles, matériel d'entretien et tout… C'est un type plutôt sympathique… La fille était toujours en train de discuter avec lui quand je la voyais et ils changeaient toujours de sujet de conversation quand on s'approchait trop près d'eux. Déjà qu'ils parlaient bas… J'avais jamais vraiment fait gaffe, mais c'est vrai qu'ils avaient l'air de comploter quelque chose…

-Tigre, tu es génial ! Faut absolument que tu me files l'adresse de ce type et on pourra faire une descente chez lui dès demain !

-Et Tseng te pardonnera tes erreurs d'aujourd'hui…

-J'ai pas commis d'erreurs alors j'ai pas à me faire pardonner, le détrompai-je.

-Alors tu fais quoi ? Tu travailles ? Vas quand même pas me faire croire ça alors que t'es le premier à traiter d'imbécile le premier qui se sacrifie un tantinet pour son job…

J'éclatai de rire.

-Je me sacrifie pas du tout ! Tu comptes dormir cette nuit ?

-C'était donc çaaa…

-Elena refuse toujours de coucher avec moi de peur que Tseng l'apprenne…, soupirai-je.

°°°

-Nigel Robertson ?

-Oui, c'est moi. C'est pour quoi ?

-Ce n'est qu'un petit interrogatoire, rien de bien méchant. Ça ne devrait pas être très long mais il serait préférable que ça se passe en privé.

L'armurier sembla hésiter un instant puis soupira et nous fit entrer dans l'arrière-boutique. Je me postai près de la porte, Reno s'adossa contre un mur et Tseng se planta face à l'homme. Nous n'avions vraiment pas besoin d'être aussi nombreux, mais Tseng avait tenu à venir sur le terrain pour ne pas se rouiller.

-On va la faire courte, commença Tseng. Qu'est-ce que vous pouvez nous apprendre sur Elfey, une femme de taille moyenne, cheveux courts, plutôt roux acajou… Enfin, vous savez sans doute qui puisque vous avez été vus plusieurs fois en train de discuter tous les deux…

Il avait pas l'air franchement à l'aise, le mec.

-Hey… C'est juste une cliente… Une gentille fille, polie, sympathique… Une fille honnête, quoi. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir d'autre ?

Tseng soupira.

-Le contenu de vos conversation – et je me fiche éperdument que ça soit ou non indiscret – et le détail de ce que vous lui avez vendu. Voilà ce que je veux savoir. Je vous conseille fortement de vous montrer plus coopératif…

Reno adressa un rictus à l'armurier et dégaina son électro-tige.

-…Mon collègue s'énerve plus vite que moi et je crois qu'il peut se montrer assez sadique par moments…, ajouta Tseng avec un sourire moqueur.

L'armurier déglutit lentement en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, nous regarda alternativement puis soupira bruyamment.

-D'accord, d'accord… Euh… On discutait de ses commandes… Elle venait me voir surtout pour des armes à feu, comme la plupart de mes autres clients…

-Elle se faisait livrer ? coupa Tseng.

-Oui…

-Où ça ?

Le type se prit le menton entre le pouce et l'index et fronça les sourcils un instant.

-Euh… Je saurais pas vous le dire comme ça, je reçois tellement de commandes…

Reno plaça la pointe de son électro-tige juste sous la gorge du mec sans rien dire.

-…Mais l'adresse se trouve dans mon répertoire…, termina l'armurier.

-Elle faisait toujours livrer à la même adresse ? demanda Tseng.

-Non…

-Comment vous donnait-elle l'adresse à chaque fois ?

-Elle me la disais en personne ou me la communiquait par téléphone. Elle m'appelait par PHS…

Tseng hocha la tête et fit un signe à Reno pour qu'il range son électro-tige.

-Vous allez nous donner ses coordonnées…

°°°

Les mecs étaient de retour et semblaient plutôt de bonne humeur.

-Alors ?

-On n'a pas vraiment eu de difficultés à le faire parler et on devrait bientôt pouvoir localiser les déplacements d'AVALANCHE, résuma Tseng.

-L'armurier était de mèche avec eux ? demandai-je.

-Pas complètement mais il les couvrait… Il représentait un risque mineur, mais un risque tout de même…

-Il _représentait_…? répétai-je d'un air navré.

-J'ai fait passer ça pour une bête agression ayant mal tourné, développa Reno. On pensera qu'il a été racketté par des voyous voulant lui piquer son fric. …Il avait que 500 gils sur lui ce con…

-Et de ton côté, Elena ? me demanda Tseng.

-Tout est prêt. La ligne téléphonique de l'armurier est dérivée et on peut localiser n'importe quel PHS à Junon. On attend qu'elle appelle ou on appelle ?

Tseng resta un instant silencieux.

-Pour le moment, on observe. Ensuite et en fonction de ce qu'ils feront, on agira. Ça nous laisse un temps pour la réflexion et pour nous préparer. Je n'aurai aucune pitié pour eux. Ils disparaîtrons.

°°°°°°°°°°

Junon. ?.

-Ils sont tout de même forts…

-J'ai vu ça… Cet espèce de punk débraillé t'as bien amoché et l'autre armoire à glace a faillit nous avoir…

-Ça s'est joué à un cheveu près…

-Oui, et je ne veux pas que ça se reproduise. Trouvez-moi plus de renseignements sur eux. Ce ne sont pas des civils, ils appartiennent à la Shin-Ra, tout le monde les déteste… Ce ne sera pas, ce ne sera vraiment pas une grande perte pour l'humanité si ces crétins venaient à disparaître.

-D'autres ont déjà essayé de les éliminer…

-Je sais. Mais je sais aussi que ce qui fait la force des Turks, c'est leur unité, leur travail d'équipe. Bien sûr, ils savent aussi travailler en solo, mais ils ont tout de même un point faible terrible…

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles…

-Ils forment presque une famille…

**NdVixen :** (bakamono : imbécile, crétin… ; damale ore wa hanas'yo : ferme-la c'est moi qui parle ; kittekudasai : écoutes s'il te plaît)

Shyazu et Elfey… Je trouvais que ça faisait mieux que Shiazu et Elufe (à moins que ce ne soit Erufe) donc voilà… Y'a que Fuhito qui a un prénom à peu près normal (on se casse pas trop la tête pour trouver une orthographe correcte, quoi !). Ce dernier interviendra bientôt… (c'est pas trop tôt). Ces derniers chapitres ne sont pas très simples à rédiger (je dois faire attention à ce que l'action ne devienne pas répétitive, innover, quoi). Disons que je ne tiens pas à ce que le côté romantique prenne le dessus sur le côté action-aventure. J'aurais trop peur que ça vire genre romantique Shôjo (vous savez, ces histoires d'amour à l'eau de rose qui peuvent parfois s'étaler sur des dizaines de volumes sans que rien ou presque n'ait avancé dans les relations des personnages… (je ne dis pas non plus que tous les Shôjo sont comme ça) …oh mais… Odin, l'intrigue amoureuse s'étale sur des dizaines de chapitres où presque rien n'avance ! AAAH !). Il devrait y avoir une certaine alternance dans les chapitres… (Putain, les notes sont déjà assez longues comme ça ! Je la ferme maintenant ! En revanche, vous, n'hésitez pas à l'ouvrir ! Reviewez, please ! 5 reviews le chap ! °et cette fois je vais me mettre en colère si ça va pas plus vite (je couperai le chapitre en 2 !), c'est pas bien de faire attendre les autres, après c'est sur moi qu'on râle !°).


	33. The AVALANCHE Group Finally Defeated…?

**Warning:** "violence" (pour autant qu'on puisse appeler ça comme ça)

**Chapitre 33:** The AVALANCHE Group Finally Defeated…?

Je décrochai le téléphone après avoir enclenché l'enregistrement de la conversation. Dagenflitz, lui, s'occupait de la localisation de l'appel. Normalement, ç'aurait dû être le rôle Elena, mais elle était en mission avec Rude et Reno…

-Allô?

-Je me disais bien qu'en appelant ce numéro je tomberais directement sur vous. Vous avez dérivé la ligne téléphonique de ce pauvre Nigel et vous l'avez tué pour qu'il ne nous apprenne pas votre visite chez lui…

-Vous êtes perspicace, mais à qui ai-je l'honneur? Je m'attendais à une voix plus féminine…

-Je ne suis pas Elfey et j'aurais du mal à me faire passer pour elle, mais…

-Attendez un instant, vous ne seriez pas Fuhito par hasard? coupai-je. Je suis sûr que c'est vous. J'ai raison?

-Nous savons qui vous êtes et vous savez qui nous sommes on dirait…, répondit-il simplement.

-On dirait…, répétai-je. Mais, excusez-moi, je vous ai coupé, vous alliez dire…?

-Rien, oubliez ça. Dites-moi, il paraît que les Turks sont un peu comme une famille…

-Qui vous a raconté ça?

-Un contact sans importance. Vos collègues, vous les considérez un peu comme vos frères et sœurs, non…?

-Où est-ce que vous voulez en venir? coupai-je à nouveau.

Il resta un instant silencieux.

-Qu'est-ce que ça vous ferait de perdre une sœur?

Je senti mon sang se glacer. Ce que ça me ferait? Oh mais je le savais bien, trop bien même… J'ouvris la bouche pour répondre, mais aucun son n'en sortit pendant un moment.

-Vous essayez de me dire que vous avez Elena… C'est ça…? finis-je par articuler avec lenteur.

-C'est ça. Vous n'auriez pas dû l'envoyer seule en mission…

-Elle n'était pas seule…, murmurai-je.

-Ah? Un instant… …Ah oui, il y avait bien deux autres Turks avec elle, mais on a fini par arriver à les séparer… Ce ne fut pas simple, je l'avoue…

-Où sont Rude et Reno?

-Aucune idée. Mais la fille est avec moi, en sécurité. Je suppose que vous êtes actuellement en train de tenter de localiser cet appel… Faites comme il vous plaira mais ne tentez plus rien contre AVALANCHE ou votre collègue en subira les conséquences. Une si jolie fille… J'espère que vous ne nous obligerez pas à lui faire du mal…

-Mais on ne vous y oblige pas…

Il échappa un léger rire.

-En quelque sorte… si. Au revoir, monsieur le chef des Turks.

Et il raccrocha.

-Vous avez localisé l'appel? demandai-je en me tournant vers Dagenflitz.

-Oui, sans problème. Tseng… Vous êtes blanc comme un cachet d'aspirine… ça va aller?

Je hochai juste la tête de haut en bas avec lenteur.

-C'est… ça va aller… C'est juste des souvenirs… Je me demande si salaud a frappé au hasard ou s'il en sait plus long sur nous qu'on ne le croit…

-C'est du charabia ce que vous racontez-là. Pour moi c'est comme si vous parliez en utaien…

-Excusez-moi. J'ai vu ma sœur se faire exécuter sous mes yeux pendant la guerre d'Utai. Elena est comme une petite sœur pour moi, je ne voudrais pas la perdre…

-Mmh, désolé, je ne savais pas, s'excusa vaguement Dagenflitz.

-Si vous me permettez je dois appeler mes collègues…

°°°

La vibration de mon bracelet-montre réussi à me faire émerger un peu plus.

-Hey, Reno… ça va?

-Rude…? Tseng appelle… Mmh…

Je me mis en communication, tentant d'ignorer cette saleté de migraine.

-Tseng?

«Reno, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?»

-J'en sais foutrement rien… J' viens de m' réveiller… Rude… 'S'est passé quoi?

Il se mit également en communication pour que Tseng puisse entendre.

-La menace d'alerte était bidon, on est tombés dans une embuscade. Visiblement, ils ne…

«Ils, c'est qui exactement?» coupa Tseng.

-Elfey, le type nommé Shyazu, celui avec son chapeau de chocoboy – Biggs je crois – et son acolyte, Wedge il me semble, y'avait aussi l'autre fille, Jesse, et un dernier type qui ne se mêlait pas vraiment du combat proprement dit. Il était armé d'un fusils à fléchettes somnifères et il a eut Elena et Reno. Ils ont réussi à kidnapper Lena mais j'ai pu récupérer le rouquin et m'enfuir avec lui. C'était tout ce qu'il y avait à faire.

-Ils ont Lena…, murmurai-je. Les SALAUDS! Qu'ils touchent à un seul de ses cheveux et je les réduirai à l'état de chair à pâté humaine sanguinolente!

«Calmes-toi Reno. Fuhito – ce doit être lui qui avait le fusil à fléchettes somnifères – m'a appelé. Il veut qu'on cesse de se battre contre AVALANCHE sans quoi Elena en «subira les conséquences»… On ne va bien sûr pas laisser Elena entre leurs mains, mais on ne peut rien tenter d'inconsidéré non plus. Pour commencer, rentrez, qu'on examine la situation.»

Il raccrocha. Je levai les yeux vers Rude.

-Comment ce type a fait pour me toucher?

-Il savait viser… Et Shyazu et Elfey t'ont foutu une sacrée raclée…

-C'est pas possible… Comment ils ont fait!

-Reno… Ils SONT forts. Bien sûr nous le sommes aussi, mais nous étions en infériorité numérique et ça a fait toute la différence…

-Mmh… La prochaine fois, on sera pas en infériorité numérique, on récupérera Elena et on les explosera…

-On les…! …ça, c'est une idée…

-Quoi…?

Il ne répondit pas et je traduisit ça par «Tseng a dit de rentrer donc je t'expliciterai ça quand on sera tous ensemble pour ne pas avoir à me répéter inutilement, tu sais que j'ai horreur de ça». C'était fou tout ce que Rude pouvait arriver à faire passer comme messages de par son simple mutisme… Il m'avait fallut un peu de temps avant de commencer à comprendre Rude mais à présent personne ne pouvait m'égaler en tant qu'interprète du mutisme Rudesien.

On rentra en vitesse pour trouver un Tseng plus froid que jamais. Je traduisit ça par «Elena est comme une petite sœur pour nous, j'ai déjà perdu Mitsuko et je suis complètement désemparé à l'idée que cela puisse se reproduire, néanmoins j'ai mon honneur et mon orgueil aussi je ne laisserai pas transparaître mes sentiments». Je commençais aussi à devenir un très bon interprète de la froideur Tsengienne…

-Alors, chef? Un plan? demandai-je.

Il hocha lentement la tête.

-On va jouer le même jeu qu'eux mais avec de meilleures cartes.

-De meilleures cartes? répétai-je, incrédule.

-Nous sommes les Turks, une élite, Reno. Est-ce qu'on va se laisser avoir par ces fils de pute? C'est hors de question… On va aussi justifier les salaires de quelques soldats de Junon. Tu peux mettre Tigre sur le coup facilement?

Je bloquai un instant. Tigre? Tseng voulait faire appel à Tigre?

-O-oui… Bien sûr, sans problème…, répondis-je, encore sous le choc.

Il me lança un petit sourire narquois signifiant quelque chose du genre «Évidemment…» et lourd de sous-entendus. J'avais horreur de ces allusions déguisées à ma sexualité. D'autant plus que maintenant je ne pouvais plus me défendre sans mentir.

_On sauve Elena, je l'invite au resto, je lui fait l'amour et j'efface Tseng de mes sentiments amoureux à jamais. Et je ne coucherai plus jamais avec aucun homme! Fini! Et fini aussi ces sales sous-entendus! _

Je posai à nouveau mon regard sur Tseng.

_…Euh… _

_Ouais… ça va peut-être pas être aussi simple que ça d'ignorer ce que je ressens pour lui… Mais le reste tient toujours! _

-Bien. Fuhito disait se trouver en compagnie d'Elena quand il a appelé et l'appel a été localisé dans un entrepôt plus ou moins désaffecté de la Shin-Ra. J'ai réussi à localiser Elena grâce à son émetteur et ça coïncide. D'après Dagenflitz il se peut qu'il y ait encore du matériel à l'intérieur de l'entrepôt, mais reste à voir dans quel état… Il y a des immeubles pas loin et ça pourrait nous permettre de cerner l'entrepôt avec des snipers. Pour ce qui est de l'infiltration, on passera par les réseaux souterrains. Je parle bien d'infiltration, le but est de ne pas se faire repérer et de ne laisser aucun signe de son passage, pas de foncer dans le tas…

-T'inquiète, on a bien compris, coupai-je. Nous aussi on veut récupérer Lena saine et sauve. Et dès que ce sera fait, on leur fera amèrement regretter le jour où ils ont fait l'erreur de venir au monde.

°°°

J'ouvris lentement les yeux. J'étais dans une position inconfortable, couchée sur un sol dallé plutôt sale et poussiéreux. Je tentai de me redresser mais mes poignets et mes chevilles avaient été entravés. J'entendis des bruits de pas et sentis leur vibration sur le sol contre ma joue. Le raclement d'une chaise. Et la personne s'assit juste à côté de moi.

-Bien dormi?

-Au risque de vous déplaire, non, répondis-je.

-C'est dommage. Vous êtes notre otage officielle et vous risquez par conséquent de passer quelques nuits dans ces conditions… A moins que vos collègues ne respectent pas nos conditions auquel cas…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens.

-J'espère juste pour vous que vos amis ne seront pas assez cruels pour ignorer notre demande.

-Et c'est quoi cette demande?

-Qu'ils nous foutent la paix pour qu'on puisse détruire les installations de la Shin-Ra en toute tranquillité.

J'éclatai de rire.

-Et vous croyez sincèrement que ça va marcher?

-On verra bien… Et si ça ne marche pas, on aura au moins un Turk de moins dans les pattes…, répondit-il calmement.

-Nnh… Et s'ils respectent vote demande, vous me laissez crever de faim ou vous respectez la convention de Costa?

-On respecte quand même la convention. Vous êtes notre otage et serez donc traitée comme il se doit.

Une porte s'ouvrit et quelqu'un d'autre entra.

-Shyazu?

-J' suis juste venu voir la demoiselle, t'inquiètes, Fuhito.

Il s'approcha et me regarda un instant.

-Elle est pas mal mais elle serait sûrement plus jolie si elle tirait pas cette tête, commenta-t-il.

-Je sourirais sans doute plus si j'étais pas entravée comme ça, raillai-je.

-Oui, sans doute… Fuhito, les patrouilles aériennes ont été renforcées…, annonça Shyazu.

-Ils refusent d'accéder à notre demande?

-Pas sûr. Il y a une remontée de la violence et de la délinquance on dirait. Il y a eu deux casses de bijouterie, des vols d'armes, et d'autres petites affaires. La police est limite débordée… Néanmoins ça ne nous arrange pas vraiment. D'un autre côté on ne peut pas exiger la cessation d'activité totale des forces de l'ordre sans quoi la population civile serait menacée à son tour…

-Mmh… Laissons faire et concentrons-nous juste sur la Shin-Ra.

-C'est aussi ce qu'a dit Elfey…

Je soupirai avec lenteur. J'espérais que les autres trouveraient quelque chose pour me sortir de là…

°°°

-Ça schlingue…

Je tournai mon regard vers lui.

-C'est normal pour des égouts, je sais…, soupira-t-il. Mais n'empêche que ça schlingue quand même alors si on peut sortir d'ici le plus vite possible... j'ai pas envie de m'imprégner de cette puanteur…

J'éclairai la galerie devant nous. Prochaine intersection à droite puis sortir, on avait pas tant de chemin que ça…

Je calai mes pieds dans les échelons et soulevai la plaque fermant la bouche d'égouts. Je lançai un coup d'œil autour ne moi pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait personne dans les parages avant de retirer complètement la plaque et sortir. Reno sortit à son tour et je replaçai la plaque. Nous étions juste à côté du bâtiment. Pour un entrepôt, il était plutôt grand. Et haut.

-Dix étages, je dirais, murmura Reno. Je me demande ce qu'ils entreposaient là-dedans… A mon avis, ça devait pas servir qu'à entreposer…

Je hochai la tête et lui indiquait une porte non loin.

-Le cadenas date un peu…, commenta Reno. Tu peux régler le sort de ce bout de rouille?

Il se brisa presque tout seul dans mes mains. La porte avait un peu souffert elle aussi mais je parvint à l'ouvrir sans faire trop de bruit. Nous nous glissâmes à l'intérieur de l'entrepôt. Le sol était couvert d'une couche de poussière assez impressionnante… Reno me demanda de faire de plus petits pas et se mit à marcher dans mes empruntes. Ça pouvait marcher… Il se mit bientôt en communication avec Tseng.

-Tu peux localiser l'étage auquel elle se trouve? On gagnerait pas mal de temps…

«Elle doit être au sixième… Je peux pas être plus précis et je ne peux pas vous aider davantage…»

-C'est déjà ça de gagné, merci pour le coup de main, chaton.

«Tu tiens à voir ton salaire baisser, toi…»

-Quoi? ça te déplait que je t'appelle comme ça?

«On en reparlera plus tard, on doit récupérer Elena avant tout»

-Tu as tout à fait raison, chaton.

Il stoppa la communication et on se mit à la recherche des escaliers. Il nous suffit de suivre les traces de pas dans la poussière et nous les trouvèrent. Leur état faisait peine à voir et nous faisions tout notre possible pour tenter de ne pas faire grincer le métal. La couche de poussière recouvrant les paliers à chaque étage était presque toujours intacte si on exceptait les empruntes de pas aller-retour d'une personne. Au cinquième en revanche, le passage avait été tel qu'il n'y avait presque plus de poussière. Nous en déduisîmes donc qu'il devait également y avoir du monde à cet étage. Au sixième… il y avait eu des allées et venues, mais elles était moins importantes qu'à l'étage inférieur. Reno vérifia rapidement sa materia, dégaina son électro-tige et un Outsider. Je sorti également un revolver. Moi non plus je n'aimais pas vraiment ces armes, mais en attendant le combat rapproché, elles pouvaient tout de même être fort utiles. On se rapprocha de la porte à pas feutrés puis Reno l'ouvrit brusquement – mais sans bruit ou presque – et nous fîmes irruption dans la pièce. Fuhito était seul avec Elena. Il fit un bond vers nous et Reno lui logea deux balles en pleine poitrine. Il plaqua une main sur la plaie, l'air surpris, tituba deux secondes et s'effondra.

-Mmh… J'ai visé beaucoup trop bas. Je me souvenais pas qu'il était si grand… Sinon ç'aurait été entre les deux yeux.

_Quel frimeur… _

Il s'approcha d'Elena et coupa les liens qui l'entravaient avec un couteau.

-Désolé d'arriver si tard. Ça a été? Tu vas bien?

-Mmh… On va dire que oui…

-Alors nous éternisons pas ici.

Nous tournâmes soudainement notre regard vers Fuhito. Il s'était relevé et courait vers l'escalier. Reno tira mais loupa son coup.

-Je me disais aussi que j'avais pas vu de sang couler… Ce salaud avait un pare-balle! ragea-t-il.

-Foutons le camp, il va prévenir les autres! ajouta Elena.

En effet. A peine avions-nous dépassé le cinquième étage que toute la bande s'élançait derrière nous.

-Ça me rappelle la fois où on a tué William… …J'ai une idée, lança Reno. Rude, continue à descendre en faisant autant de bruit qu'on en ferait à trois! Elena, on s'arrête au prochain étage, essaies de marcher dans les empruntes qui sont déjà dans la poussière.

Je ne me posai pas vraiment de question et fit ce que Reno me demandait. Il avait parfois de bons plans, le tout était de lui faire confiance. Ils s'arrêtèrent donc au quatrième étage…

°°°

Reno me plaqua contre un mur. De l'escalier, on ne pouvait pas nous voir. Le rouquin courut jusqu'à une fenêtre et revint rapidement.

-On va passer par les escaliers de secours, mais va falloir remonter un peu, l'accès de cet étage est foutu.

On remonta donc au cinquième étage où nous eûmes la mauvaise surprise de tomber sur Shyazu et Fuhito. Je dressai une barrière physique juste à temps pour que nous ne nous retrouvions pas criblés de balles et Reno m'attira à nouveau dans l'escalier.

-Cette fois c'est carrément le toit. Prie pour que ce vieux machin ne tombe pas en ruine d'ici à ce qu'on en soit sortis…, me souffla-t-il.

On déboucha sur le toit, complètement essoufflés. Reno repéra en vitesse les escaliers et on se précipita dans leur direction. J'entendis un coup de feu et le senti passer dans mon épaule droite. J'échappai un cri de douleur, manquant de trébucher. Fuhito nous avait rattrapés.

-Elena, continues, je le retiens et je lui règle son compte! m'ordonna Reno.

-Tu es sûr que…

-VAS-Y! Je suis venu pour que tu puisses te barrer d'ici, pour te sauver, alors enfuis-toi!

Et en plus il était sérieux… ça me faisait drôle. J'aurais jamais imaginé que Reno puisse être du genre à se sacrifier pour une fille… Mais il avait raison. J'obéis donc.

°°°

-Il est où ton petit copain avec le bandana?

-Quelque part pas loin. Ton amie devrait tomber sur lui sous peu…

-Oh merde… Je te règle ton compte et je règle le sien ensuite…

Si je pouvais l'immobiliser, Tigre n'aurait plus qu'à lui tirer dessus depuis le toit où il était embusqué. Le tout était que la cible reste immobile le temps d'ajuster le tir. A cette distance, le moindre tremblement pouvait tout faire foirer… alors ne parlons pas de mouvements.

Fuhito tira vers moi mais je me déviai juste à temps. Je m'élançai vers lui pour contre-attaquer mais il esquivait mes coups avec brio. Il était presque intouchable… Je passai à la vitesse supérieur, exécutant différents enchaînements et parvint à le toucher mais pas à le stopper. Il ne se défendait pas mal non plus, passant du flingue au couteau de survie. J'en avais déjà fait l'expérience dans un combat contre Shyazu et j'en refit l'expérience. Je sentit mon bracelet-montre vibrer. Putain, c'était pas le moment. Quoique… Je levai les yeux vers l'hélico au-dessus de nous.

_Par Odin… Tseng passe me chercher…! _

-Oh, merde, il va s'écraser sur nous ou quoi ce putain d'hélico? m'écriai-je.

Fuhito ne put s'empêcher de tourner son regard vers l'hélicoptère et je lui envoyai un grand coup d'électro-tige qui le stoppa enfin. Tseng descendit le long d'un filin métallique et m'attrapa.

-T'étais si pressé de me revoir, chaton?

-Ta gueule, je faisais que vérifier comment se passaient les choses et Tigre m'a signalé que ç'allait pas trop bien et que tu risquais d'avoir quelques problèmes pour redescendre étant donné que l'escalier de secours a lâché et que tu t'en sortais pas avec Fuhito…

-J'aurais bien fini par l'avoir…

Un coup de feu retentit et Fuhito s'effondra. Tigre l'avait eu…

-Et Rude et Elena?

-Ils sont en bas et le bâtiment est cerné par la Shin-Ra.

-On s'en est plutôt bien sortis finalement… hein, chaton?

-C'est pour m'énerver que tu m'appelles comme ça?

-Et ça marche on dirait…, répondis-je avec malice.

-Si je supprime les primes de ton salaire et que je le divise par deux je suis pas sûr que tu trouveras encore de quoi prendre du temps avec des filles de joie…

-Tu me ferais quand même pas ça!

-Je le ferai si tu continues à m'appeler «chaton».

-Okay! J'arrêtes tout de suite!

-Bonne décision.

-J'avais de toute façon pas trop le choix… mon amour.

-Recommence et je te lâche…, me menaça-t-il en me lançant un regard noir.

-Si tu le prend comme ça…

Elena et Rude s'en étaient bien sortis mais AVALANCHE avait réussi à foutre le camp.

-…Mais j'ai compris où se trouve leur QG, annonça Elena. Il va falloir faire vite pour qu'ils n'aient pas le temps de déménager, mais c'est dans les sous-sols d'un bar du haut de la ville.

-Je vois lequel, coupa Rude. J'avais des soupçons mais pas de preuves…

-Ils t'ont évoqué, c'est ce qui m'a fait comprendre qu'ils parlaient d'un bar, détailla Elena.

On rentra pour mettre un plan au point rapidement et Tseng s'entretint un moment avec Dagenflitz. Au terme de cette discussion le maréchal envoya une équipe spécialisée dans diverses formes de plastiquage visiter les sous-sol dudit bar.

-Comme tu l'avais dit, Reno, on va leur exploser la gueule, et au sens propre du terme, me souffla Rude.

-Quelle mort idiote ils auront tous eu…, soupirai-je.

Quand l'équipe revint, nous fûmes quand même un peu déçus de ne voir que deux corps.

-Mais au moins ce sont ceux d'Elfey et Shyazu, commenta Tseng. C'est ça de gagné. Je ne pense pas que les trois autres osent continuer à agir seuls…

Il nous donna quartier libre et j'attrapai Elena.

-Lena… ça te dirai un resto? Toi et moi, ce soir… On l'a presque jamais fait ensemble et… et… et voilà… Alors? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

-Mmh… C'est d'accord… Je te dois bien ça pour tout à l'heure…

-Au fait, ça va ta blessure? Désolé de pas t'avoir protégé à ce moment là, j'aurais dut être derrière toi et non devant…

-T'excuse pas pour ces conneries ou je vais le prendre mal, Reno. J'ai connu pire alors cette blessure, c'est comme si elle n'avait jamais existé. Elle est déjà cicatrisée…

Je lui souris et elle sourit à son tour. Un sourire doux et joyeux.J'avais pas souvent droit à ça de sa part…

Le repas fut tout à fait correct et animé d'une discussion passant du coq à l'âne en moins de deux répliques et entrecoupée de rires. J'étais bien avec Elena… Elle avait quelque chose de simple et subtil à la fois. Elle était pleine de gentillesse à côté de l'absence de pitié qu'elle déployait en mission… Le repas terminé, la note réglée, on marcha un peu dans les rues de Junon.

-Dis-moi Lena… T'en pinces pour Tseng, mais il est pas venu le jour où tu coucheras avec lui. Faudra d'abord que l'un de vous soit viré des Turks. En attendant ce jour… tu couches avec qui?

Elle mit un moment à répondre.

-…Personne. Au lycée il m'est arrivé de coucher avec Rufus, qui sait peut-être même avec Seph… On était salement shootés les soirées où on se droguait et… oh, tu dois te souvenir de Kalm…

-Oh, pauvre…

Je lui souris et m'arrêtai de marcher.

-Tseng en saura rien, les Turks sont doués pour ce qui est d'étouffer les affaires…

Elle se mordit légèrement la lèvre inférieure et ferma les yeux. Je posai une main sur son épaule et mes lèvres sur les siennes. Elle se laissa embrasser et m'enlaça.

-Juste ce soir, Reno…

-Y'a un hôtel correct pas loin…

On prit une chambre, on se déshabilla mutuellement, commençant ainsi de longues préliminaires, puis on fit l'amour. Après un peu plus de deux ans et demi de tentatives infructueuses… ça y était, on l'avait fait! Et ç'avait été bien plus qu'agréable… J'espérais qu'Elena serait prête à recommencer. Je songeai également à ce que j'avais décidé plus tôt dans la journée. «_On sauve Elena, je l'invite au resto, je lui fait l'amour et j'efface Tseng de mes sentiments amoureux à jamais. Et je ne coucherai plus jamais avec aucun homme!_». Restait plus qu'à oublier Tseng (ça me paraissait impossible rien que d'y penser) et ne plus jamais coucher avec un mec. Allez… ne plus coucher avec un mec c'était simple puisque je ne faisais ça qu'avec Tigre. Avec de la volonté et en tentant de me persuader que je ne l'aimais pas, je finirai peut-être par oublier Tseng…

-A quoi tu penses, Reno?

-A… rien de spécial… On remet ça un de ces quatre?

°°°

AVALANCHE ne se manifesta plus et on rentra à Midgar. Je pris rapidement Reno à part.

-Alors? Je fais quoi? Je te retire des primes? Je te fais faire des heures sup. non payées? Je refais de toi mon chien? Il va bien falloir que je te trouve une punition. Et c'est aussi valable pour Elena. Vous avez couché ensemble…

-Quoi! Co…Comment t'as su?

Je lui adressai un sourire moqueur.

-Merci. Je ne le savais pas mais je m'en doutais, maintenant je sais que je ne m'étais pas trompé…

-Oh merde…

-Alors? Je te repasse un collier et une laisse courte pour te surveiller?

-T'es pas sympa, amour.

-Crétin de rouquin…

L'été approchait tout doucement et je reçut un appel de Sephiroth. Rufus, Rude et Reno étaient déjà sur le coup, Zack serait sans doute là aussi. Prendre des vacances? Passer un peu de temps entre mecs? Mmh… Pourquoi pas… La proposition était séduisante. Il faisait beau et j'avais besoin de repos, de laisser mon esprit s'évader un moment…

**NdVixen:** Et voilà, on en a terminé avec AVALANCHE. C'était trop court? Peut-être aussi parce que j'étais à court d'idées… Après 33 chapitres ça devient parfois dur d'innover… Mais courage, on arrive au bout! Le chapitre 34 sera une phase transitoire pour le moins importante en raison d'événement et de révélations… crucials… (oh, mais qu'est-ce donc? suspens, suspens… et en plus il déjà est écrit depuis le chapitre 31! interdit de lecture aux homophobes!). 5 reviews le chapitre, comme d'hab


	34. Natsuyasumi or In the Mood for Love

**Warning:** bulles de savons et chasse aux papillons, yaoi lime «lemon» (NC-17)homophobes, enfants, ne lisez pas! (NdVix: lisez le 1er PoV en écoutant le thème de _L'été de Kikujiro_! à bonne vitesse ça prend toute sa dimension! vous finirez la lecture avec 1min d'avance sur le theme…)

**Chapitre34 :** Natsuyasumi – In the Mood for Love

Même les grincements de ce tas de ferraille ne pouvaient casser la bonne humeur ambiante. J'étais trop bien pour que ce bruit désagréable puisse m'énerver ne serait-ce qu'un tantinet. En fait, il me paraissait presque mélodieux… Rude conduisait en silence, se contentant d'écouter ce qui pouvait se dire, comme toujours. Rufus était agenouillé sur le siège passager, retourné vers nous, les bras croisés sur l'appui-tête, nous contemplant d'un air presque navré. Sephiroth et Zack occupaient la banquette arrière, couchés, presque enlacés aurais-je dit… et moi et Tseng étions tranquillement assis, ou plutôt à moitié allongés sur le matelas derrière la banquette. C'était agréable de se reposer sur son épaule… J'étais rêveur, légèrement bercé par la musique s'échappant doucement de la radio pour bercer nos oreilles d'un plaisir subtil, de notes fraîches et sucrées à la fois, un air à la saveur d'été ensoleillé vibrant d'allégresse et d'une vigueur toute enfantine… C'était juste… vivant, coloré, pétillant…

-Je ne pèse pas trop lourd sur toi? demandai-je à Tseng en chuchotant au creux de son oreille.

Il parut surpris. J'aimais l'énerver, mais le surprendre ainsi était également amusant…

-Non, ça ne risque pas… Installe-toi…, sourit-il dans un murmure.

Je lui rendit un sourire malicieux et m'allongeai complètement, reposant ma tête sur ses cuisses avec douceur.

-Et comme ça? ça va toujours?

Il hocha la tête en riant légèrement. On devait tous être dans le même mode…

-Alors c'est parfait… Tu n'as pas l'impression que l'été a un goût sucré, fruité…? Je sais que ce n'est pas très cohérent ce que je dis, mais l'air que je respire accompagné de cet air de musique a comme le parfum de pêches, abricots, mandarines et autres fruits de la passion…

-C'est vrai que ce que tu dis est plus proche du non-sens qu'autre chose… mais je dois admettre qu'il y a quelque chose de vrai là-dedans… Il y a quelque chose qui passe et… je crois que moi aussi je peux les sentir ces effluves estivales mélodieuses…

J'étais bien… Le paysage défilait à travers les fenêtres ouvertes. Oh, bien sûr, ce n'était qu'une terre aride sans le moindre malheureux brin d'herbe pour l'égayer, mais étrangement, elle me semblait… vivante, presque charmante même, belle si j'osais le dire… Le temps était presque suspendu, les quelques nuages cotonneux peuplant l'azur vif s'étirant lentement en fascinante créature ne se dévoilant qu'à un esprit à l'imaginaire encore fertile et enfantin. J'avais su garder cette qualité et je restai un instant à contempler avec amusement un chocobo battre un aéronef à la course… Le fond du ciel était réchauffé par les rayons épars de l'astre solaire. Je reposai lentement mon regard sur Tseng en souriant sans autre raison que cette félicité présente dans chaque cellule de mon être. Shiva, qu'il était beau habillé de ce calme radieux, le sourire aux lèvres et une tendresse bienveillante dans le regard. Je fermai un instant les yeux et sentit bientôt une de ses mains caresser doucement mes cheveux, ses doigts se faufilant agréablement entre les mèches… J'échappai un léger gémissement de plaisir et entrouvrit les yeux.

-Pour une fois, c'est agréable…, soufflai-je.

Il haussa un sourcil pour signifier qu'il n'avait pas compris ce que je voulais dire.

-C'est rien… …Continues juste…

Je me laissais bercer et finit par me laisser aller à somnoler doucement. Quand je rouvrit les yeux, Tseng s'était allongé à côté de moi pour sommeiller un peu lui aussi. Je jetai un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. Nous n'étions plus très loin de la plage… Ne supportant plus la chaleur presque accablante je retirai mon T-shirt. Je me sentais à nouveau respirer comme ça… Je lançai un regard à Tseng et entreprit de déboutonner sa chemise pour qu'il souffre moins de la chaleur lui aussi, puis je me redressai pour regarder par dessus la banquette. Je commençais à avoir des doutes sur les deux qui s'y trouvaient. Enfin, ils faisaient ce qu'ils voulaient après tout, et il n'y avait pas de mal à se dévêtir légèrement (moi-même je l'avais fait), et puis c'était leur problème si des rumeurs se mettaient à circuler… D'après mes rapides calculs, Rude ne pouvait pas vraiment les voir, même avec les rétroviseurs, et Rufus étant à moitié endormi, personne hormis moi n'aurait dû voir un membre du SOLDAT murmurer je-ne-savais-trop-quoi à l'oreille d'un officier supérieur tout en lui caressant les épaules et en jouant avec ses longs cheveux d'argent.

-Mmh… mignon tout ça. Mon silence pour un repas deux personnes en tête à tête dans un des restos les plus chics de Midgar, proposai-je à voix basse.

-Reno…! s'étrangla Zack.

-Tu dormais pas! ajouta Sephiroth sur le même ton.

-Il arrive que les gens qui dorment se réveille…, répondis-je. Alors? Ma proposition? Elle vous convient?

-On n'a pas le choix je crois…, répondit Zack.

-A moins que je te tues…

-Seph… tu me ferais pas ça tout de même…! plaisantai-je, pas si rassuré que ça.

-Je blaguais. Mais j'espère que tu es un homme de parole…

-T'inquiète pas pour ça, je risque pas de parler de ça à quiconque… Mais faites gaffe la prochaine fois…

Sephiroth haussa un sourcil, l'air à la fois surpris et amusé. Encore un peu de temps et on arriva à la plage. Je me débarrassai de mes chaussures et de mon pantalon et m'élançai en courant vers les vagues, hurlant aux autres de faire de même. L'eau était bonne, mais je me serais abstint de cette remarque si je m'étais une fraction de seconde attendu à ce que Tseng me saute dessus et me coule. L'eau était surtout salée en fait…

-Je te devais bien ça…, s'explicusa vaguement Tseng en riant.

-Attends que j' t'attrape, tu vas comprendre ta douleur…

Il éclata de rire et s'enfuit à la nage. Il me fallut un peu de temps pour le rattraper et je fut juste capable de m'échouer dans ses bras et de couler avec lui un court instant. On jouait. On jouait comme des gamins…! J'aurais jamais cru ça possible…

-Reno! Attrape!

Je me retournai pour me prendre une balle en pleine figure. Ça faisait pas mal, mais il me fallait à présent sauver mon honneur en me vengeant de mon agresseur hilare.

-Rufus! Attrape! criai-je _après_ avoir lancé la balle dans sa direction.

Mais Zack intercepta la balle et me la renvoya. Je l'envoyai vers Sephiroth, il l'envoya à Rude qui l'expédia à Tseng qui me la passa… Puis peu à peu des équipes se constituèrent, les Turks d'un côté, les autres de l'autre… L'après-midi allait bon train entre éclaboussures, lézardage au soleil, grignotage de petites choses deux trois, discutages sur ceci et cela, papotassions sur tout et rien… Oh, bref, c'était l'été, c'était les «vacances»… C'était… bien! Lunettes de soleil et crème solaire, soleil dans le ciel, soleil sur les vagues, soleil sur la peau, mille soleils dans les yeux… Et une petite brise d'air frais de temps en temps. Que du bien, que du bien, vacances, vacances…

Le soleil déclina doucement pour laisser place à un fin croissant de lune d'argent étincelant accompagné de myriades d'étoiles fugitives moirant petit à petit l'encre nocturne s'épanchant sur la voûte céleste. Nous laissâmes mourir le feu de camp allumé pour le repas afin de mieux profiter de ce superbe ciel étoilé. Un comme ça, on en voyait jamais à Midgar… Étendus sur le sable frais, les yeux rivés vers l'infini scintillant, enveloppés dans l'air tiède de la nuit… Da Chao, qu'est-ce qu'on était bien… Je suivi un instant une étoile filante des yeux formulant un vœu muet pour qu'un jour cet amour que j'éprouvais ne soit plus à sens unique… Lentement, je succombai au sommeil, clignant des yeux un instant pour bientôt les fermer complètement. Quelques fibres de rêves se glissèrent sous mes paupières le temps d'égayer mes songes et d'embrumer mon esprit, le début d'une rêverie nocturne s'y tissant lentement, puis je m'endormis paisiblement pour me retrouver le lendemain, comme ç'avait toujours été le cas, enlacé avec Tseng.

-Tu n'as pas parlé dans ton sommeil cette nuit…

-J'ai dû bien dormir…, souris-je d'un ton à peine moqueur, rieur.

-Tu m'étonnes, répliqua-t-il sur le même ton.

-Dites donc vous deux… on va finir par vous emmener chez le premier médecin qu'on trouvera si ça continue! blagua Rufus. Depuis quand vous vous êtes plus engueulés? …ça paraît presque suspect!

Je levai les yeux au ciel, repensant en même temps à mon vœu de la veille. J'esquissai un sourire et me laissai aller à rire.

-T'inquiète, Rufus, on se rattrapera quand les vacances seront terminées, mais pour le moment… on en profite un max!

-Vous croyez qu'on pourra remettre ça l'été prochain? demanda Zack.

-Évidemment… le tout est de bien placer ses congés, répondit calmement Sephiroth.

Pour une fois, il avait presque l'air normal… Il ne m'effrayait même plus. …Incroyable! Je le trouvais même sympathique! On prit le petit déjeuner, profitant de l'air encore frais du matin et la journée suivit son cour.

°°°

-Tiens… Zack et Seph se sont barrés…, remarqua Rufus. Quelqu'un sait où ils sont?

-J'en sais rien et je veux pas le savoir, répondit Reno. Et je veux surtout pas chercher après eux. S'ils se sont cassés c'est qu'ils voulaient être seuls un moment.

Il y eut deux secondes de silence, tous les regards pesant sur le rouquin.

-Tu sais quelque chose qu'on ne sait pas? demanda Rude.

-Qui? Moi? Non, bien sûr que non! Qu'est-ce que vous allez imaginer? répondit Reno avec un sourire trop grand pour être honnête.

-Il a dû se faire acheter par quelqu'un, conclut Rude. Il ne garde jamais les secrets des autres pour lui tout seul d'habitude.

-A moins qu'il ait enfin compris le sens du mot «secret»…, ajoutai-je.

Il me lança un regard noir que je n'eu pas à soutenir plus de trois secondes avant qu'il détourne les yeux en riant légèrement.

-Alors? demanda Rufus.

-Rude et Tseng ont raison, j'ai été acheté et même sans ça je ne vous dirai rien. «Toute vérité n'est pas bonne à savoir», expliqua-t-il en prenant un air docte.

Rufus secoua la tête en soupirant.

-Impayable celui-là. Maintenant on a réellement envie de savoir. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a entre eux?

Reno ne répondit pas et s'éloigna, nous adressant juste un signe de main signifiant «laissez tomber».

-Tseng, t'es doué pour soutirer des informations, vas-y, m'ordonna Rufus.

-Désolé, je suis en vacances et je n'ai pas envie d'en savoir trop sur cette histoire. On sait jamais ce qu'on pourrait découvrir…

°°°

-Plus loin… encore un peu…

-Seph, t'es sûr que…

-Fais ce que je te dis…°hmmm!° et discute pas! Tu vas pas me… °mmh!° laisser dans cette… °aah!° situation! …J'y suis presque!

Zack soupira.

-D'accord, d'accord… Je passe de l'autre côté?

-Oui, vite…

Il s'exécuta rapidement et je put enfin l'attraper.

-Tout ça pour un lapin…

-Dis-toi qu'en en attrapant d'autres on finira par avoir quelque chose de tendre à manger ce soir! L'ennui c'est qu'il y a deux entrées à leurs terriers, alors seul, j'y arriverai pas. J'ai beau avoir le bras long, être un grand général, tout ce que tu veux, je ne peux pas encore me dédoubler…

Zack éclata soudainement de rire.

-J'ai dit quelque chose de drôle?

-Non… c'est… c'est m' wahahahaha! …Désolé, j'ai parfois l'imagination un peu trop fertile…

-Encore un truc pervers, c'est ça? avançai-je.

-Mmh… moui…

Je brisai la nuque du lapin pour abréger les souffrances de cette pauvre petite bête terrorisée et laissai Zack m'embrasser.

-Seph…

-Pas ici, Zack. Reno nous a déjà repérés, manquerait plus que les autres tombent malencontreusement dans la «confidence»…

Il resta deux secondes silencieux.

-Ouuiiiiiii… en effeeeeet… Ce serait assez… gênant…, concéda-t-il.

Je pouvais deviner les scènes embarrassantes qu'il s'imaginait, le regard des autres ayant changé… Rien que depuis la veille, je m'étais aperçu que je n'oserai sans doute plus jamais insulter Reno de pédale ou de revenir sur la Rumeur de peur qu'il me rétorque quelque chose de genre «toi-même» ou «c'est aussi valable pour toi». Enfin, pas en public tout du moins…

-Bon, on repart à la chasse aux lapins? lançai-je pour changer de sujet.

°°°

J'avais même retiré mes lunettes de soleil. J'allais avoir un beau bronzage… parfait, parfait…

-Rude, quand même…

-Écartes-toi, Reno, tu me caches le soleil.

-Ouais, ben je me demande si t'y es pas resté un peu trop longtemps… T'es sûr que t'es pas un peu excessif…?

-T'inquiète, j'ai une peau résistante.

-Je voulais parler de tes fringues… enfin, du fait que tu te sois complètement désapé.

-Écoutes. Avoir un beau bronzage, ça veut souvent dire être allé en vacances, aller en vacances c'est un signe apparent pour montrer qu'on a du fric, et _étrangement_, ça attire les filles. Seulement, quand tu te désapes et que t'as la marque du caleçon, ça casse tout…

-Si tu le dis… Mais… attend un instant… Tu veux draguer?

-Bien sûr, quelle question.

-T'es plus avec Siam?

-J'en sais foutrement rien. Mais de toute façon je peux me permettre de coucher avec d'autres filles, elle couche bien avec d'autres mecs…

-KÔÔA! Ma sœur…!…Je l'appelle tout de suite!

Et il partit en courant. Je roulai sur le ventre pour me faire dorer le dos…

°°°

Il raccrocha son PHS, l'air furieux.

-J'y crois pas!

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Ma sœur collectionne les aventures ces derniers temps…, ragea-t-il.

-Elle est plus âgée que toi, elle fait ce qu'elle veut…

-Mais non! C'est une fille honnête, bien élevée, respectable et tout… je veux pas qu'elle devienne comme moi!

-Parce que tu collectionnes les aventures, toi?

-Bien sûr, Tseng. Surtout celles d'un soir…

-Et ils sont mignons tes petits copains? me moquai-je.

-Bien sûr, pourquoi? ça t'intéresse? me rétorqua-t-il sarcastiquement.

J'éclatai de rire.

-C'est un aveu, Reno…?

-Non, j'ai juste pas envie de m'énerver alors qu'on est en vacances…

-T'as raison…

Il se redressa soudainement.

-Waow! Zack et Seph ramènent le repas du soir!

Je me redressai à mon tour pour contempler, impressionné, la demi-douzaine de lapins qu'ils tenaient chacun.

-Un peu d'aide pour le dépeçage sera bienvenue! lança Zack.

°°°

-C'est qu'ils sont bons en plus…, avoua Rufus. Vous les avez trouvés où?

-Dans les dunes, ils font des terriers et des galeries un peu partout, répondit Sephiroth. C'est d'ailleurs pas très bon pour les dunes tous ces trous…

Je levai les yeux vers le ciel crépusculaire, contemplant ses teintes rougeoyantes un instant. Le temps passait si vite… Je tournai mon regard vers Rude. Jamais vu quelqu'un bronzer aussi vite… Mais ça lui allait bien… Le repas achevé, une petite veillée commença le temps de se raconter deux trois histoires puis on alla se coucher. …Le sommeil ne venait pas et j'assistai sans mot dire au départ de Zack et Seph. La nuit, ils seraient tranquilles pour faire ce qu'ils voudraient… Je soupirai et attendit encore un peu, les yeux fermés dans l'espoir de tomber dans les bras de Morphée, mais en vain. Je fini donc par me lever pour marcher un peu sur la plage en contemplant la voûte étoilée et la mer miroitant les reflets d'argent des astres là-haut dans le ciel.

-Reno…? Qu'est-ce que tu regardes?

Je détournai les yeux des étoiles pour m'apercevoir avec surprise que Tseng était là, juste à côté de moi. Mes lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire serein.

-Rien en particulier, juste la beauté éphémère de la nature encore et toujours à l'œuvre… Mais je dois avouer que certaines créations de la nature sont bien plus belles que d'autres quand on peut les comparer comme maintenant…

-Et qu'est-ce que tu compares?

-Les diverses œuvres que j'ai put regarder ce soir… le dernière était vraiment le chef d'œuvre à mes yeux.

-Tu parles de ce ciel étoilé?

Je gardai le silence pour ne pas avoir à répondre «non, celle qui vient juste après», sentant déjà mes joues rosir légèrement. Je me sentais si stupide…

-Viens, Tseng, je voudrais voir ce que ça fait et on n'en aura sans doute plus l'occasion avant un bon moment…

-L'occasion de quoi?

-Viens…

Je l'attrapai par la main et il me suivit jusqu'au bord de l'eau. Je laissai les vagues me lécher les orteils puis avançai un pied dans l'eau. Elle était fraîche, mais pas froide, tout à fait supportable.

-Allez, viens! l'enjoignis-je.

-Tout habillés?

-On peut retirer nos vêtements si tu préfères…

-Euh… Non, ça ira…

Et on s'avança enfin dans l'eau.

-Elle est… fraîche…! commenta Tseng.

-Me dis pas que tu vas faire demi-tour…

-Jamais avant toi…

_Le plus délicat, c'est toujours le ventre, après, ça va… _

On se retrouva ainsi avec de l'eau à peu près jusqu'à la taille.

-Tseng… Je suis plus grand que toi…!

-Il t'en a fallu du temps pour le remarquer…, plaisanta-t-il.

Je lui sourit et l'enlaçai.

-Re… Reno!

-Rien… j'ai juste un peu froid…

Il ne répondit rien durant deux secondes puis passa timidement ses bras autour de moi, me caressant le dos pour me réchauffer, s'aventurant sous mon T-shirt. C'était efficace mais peut-être pas pour la même raison… A mon tour j'aventurai mes mains sur son dos, l'une sous sa chemise, l'autre en profitant pour démêler ses longs cheveux d'ébène.

-Tseng, t'as une copine en ce moment?

-Pas vraiment…

-T'es vraiment incroyable… ça te prend jamais l'envie de baiser?

-Je vois parfois Leen…, répondit-il simplement.

-Je me demande si je dois t'envier ou non…

Il y eut un moment de silence.

-Tseng… Tu saurais garder un secret?

-Oui…

-Tu promet de jamais y faire ne serait-ce que des allusions?

-Oui, si tu arrêtes de tourner autour du pot…

Je déposai mes lèvres sur les siennes et l'embrassai. Ça y était. Je l'avais fait sans aucune, sans la plus petite, sans la moindre excuse… Et il se laissait faire, trop surpris pour réagir. J'en profitais… J'avais tellement envie qu'il aime ça…

-Reno… c'était quoi… ça? me demanda-t-il une fois nos bouches séparées.

-Tu m'as dit d'arrêter de tourner autour du pot et je me sentais pas capable de t'expliquer les choses autrement… Désolé, m'excusai-je. …J'aime les femmes mais aussi les… les hommes…

Il resta silencieux un instant le temps d'assimiler.

-T'as de la chance que j'aie une certaine ouverture d'esprit…

-Désolé… j'en pouvais plus de garder ça pour moi, j'avais besoin de le confier à quelqu'un…

_J'avais surtout besoin de t'embrasser… _

-Et y'a fallut que ça tombe sur moi… Hum… ça va, tant que je risques pas de me faire violer en prenant ma douche avec toi après un entraînement… Ce sera comme si rien n'avait changé… …Et t'es amoureux de quelqu'un en particulier si c'est pas indiscret? Tigre par hasard?

-Non, c'est pas lui…, répondis-je en riant. Pour le moment, le mieux c'est peut-être de te dire que tu n'as pas vraiment envie de savoir…

Je levai les yeux au ciel puis jetai un regard autour de nous avant de me fixer à nouveau sur Tseng.

-Suteki da ne?

-Tu t'es remit à l'utaien? s'étonna Tseng.

-J'ai aucun mérite, c'est dans les paroles d'une chanson, avouai-je. Mais tu ne trouves pas ça magnifique? Des vagues d'un bleu sombre, profond, moirées d'argent lunaire, stellaire… Et ce ciel qui nous surplombe… Toutes ces fleurs d'or et d'argent clairsemées dans un champ d'ébène…

-Jolie description… c'est poétique… Je m'attendais pas à ce style de ta part, murmura Tseng. …Kono hoshizora wa suteki des'yo…

-«Ce ciel étoilé est magnifique» traduisis-je. …Suteki da ne, futari te wo tori aruketa nara… ikitai yo, kimi no machi ie ude no naka… sono kao… sotto furete… asa ni tokeru… yumemiru…

Je joignis le geste aux paroles de la chanson, caressant doucement son visage et lui adressai un petit sourire, tentant également de contrôler la couleur de mes joues. Étrangement, ce fut lui qui rougit et il détourna les yeux, l'air gêné.

_…Trop mignon…! (argl, je déraille…) _

-Tu chantes plutôt bien quand t'es pas bourré…, sourit-il.

On mit bientôt un terme à notre bain de minuit pour ne pas chopper la crève. Je ne put m'empêcher de contempler un instant Tseng.

_Avec ses vêtements trempés qui lui collent à la peau il est vraiment sexy… _

Puis je m'aperçut qu'il me regardait aussi. Enfin, ce n'était pas vraiment moi qu'il regardait. Je baissai les yeux pour remarquer que l'entrejambe de mon pantalon était _étrangement_ tendue. J'échappai un cri de surprise gêné et me retournai aussitôt, sentant mes joues devenir écarlates. Il se mit à rire.

-Hé… ça va _L_eno…!

Je sursautai en l'entendant m'appeler ainsi.

-Tseng…! …Je sais pas depuis combien de temps tu m'as plus appelé comme ça… J'en sais vraiment rien mais… ça me rappelle de bon souvenirs liés à nous deux…

-Mmh… On va dire que c'est une bonne chose alors… …C'est redescendu?

-Quoi? Hein, euh, hem, euh, oui…

-Tant mieux… parce que j' compte pas choper froid à cause de mes fringues. Tu m'as déjà vu à poil, tu sauras te contrôler? Sinon me regardes pas ou fermes les yeux, j' te dirigerai…

Il retira ses vêtements et je l'imitai. Il fallut les essorer pour les alléger de quelques kilos d'eau et je proposai d'étendre nos fringues humides sur les oyats d'une dune pour qu'elles sèchent plus vite. L'air tiède de la nuit aidant, nous fûmes vite secs et il ne nous resta plus qu'à attendre que nos habits le soient aussi. Je m'étendit sur le sable frais et Tseng fit de même.

-Je suis heureux que t'aies pas pris ça mal…, murmurai-je.

-Que j'aie pas pris mal quoi? Que tu m'aies embrassé? Que tu m'aies avoué tes préférences sexuelles? Que je semble te filer la trique par moments?

-Un peu tout ça…, répondis-je en posant mes yeux sur lui.

Je lui sourit et ancrai mon regard dans le sien. Au bout d'un moment, il détourna à nouveau les yeux en rougissant.

-Reno… Je… prend pas, prend _SURTOUT PAS_ ça comme une déclaration d'amour mais… Tout à l'heure, quand tu m'as… embrassé… c'était comment… déjà?

_Il en redemande? _

Je me penchai sur lui, approchant mes lèvres des siennes déjà légèrement entrouvertes, prêtes à m'accueillir mais m'arrêtai juste avant qu'elles ne s'effleurent.

-Souviens-toi, c'était comme ça…

Et je l'embrassai à nouveau, partageant tout au maximum, jouant avec sa langue et ses ardeurs naissantes, en profitant pour aventurer une main sur son torse, ses épaules, rapidement rejointe par la deuxième, je me plaçai au dessus de lui et l'intimai à se redresser, l'enlaçant, le caressant, sentant des courants électriques parcourir son corps en tous sens.

-J'arrête? lui demandai-je en susurrant à son oreille.

-Salope… Tu pose une question dont tu connais déjà la réponse, tu essayes de me faire croire que j'ai le choix alors que je n'en n'ai pas le moindre… Dis-toi bien que c'est juste un coup d'un soir, Reno, profites, mais après on oublie tout et ce sera comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé, compris?

-Mmh… ça me va pour cette fois…

-Pour cette fois? Tu compte reco'…?

Je ne lui laissai pas le temps d'achever sa phrase, passant mes doigts du bas de son ventre à son sexe. Il rejeta la tête en arrière en gémissant et j'en profitai pour l'embrasser dans le cou, le lécher, remonter jusqu'au lobe de son oreille que je mordillai légèrement.

-Après on oublie tout, hein? chuchotai-je au creux de son oreille. D'accord… Alors ça veut dire que tout ce qu'on pourra dire, on l'oubliera aussi… Si tu te souvenais de quoi que ce soit, je te rendrais dingue, Tseng, j'aurais _tellement_ de choses à raconter sur nous! Alors si jamais ça ressortait, d'une façon ou d'une autre, crois bien que je ne te laisserai aucun répit…

-Ça n'arrivera pas alors tais-toi et continues, _L_eno…

-Mmh. A tes ordres… j'adore quand tu m'appelles comme ça…

Je continuai à lécher et sucer la peau de son cou tandis qu'une de mes mains jouait avec ses cheveux et que l'autre caressait le bas de ses reins. Ce n'étaient plus des soupirs de plaisir que je lui arrachais… Je le couchai et descendit de son cou à son torse, m'attardant sur ses tétons, m'amusant du bout de mes doigts légèrement humectés avec l'un, mordillant l'autre avec douceur, puis remplaçant mes dents par mes lèvres pour le sucer…

-Oh, Reno… continues…, gémit-il d'une voix à peine audible.

Tseng qui m'implorait presque… Je retint un léger éclat de rire et lui soutirai quelques plaintes incohérentes avant délaisser son torse de mes lèvres le temps d'enduire trois doigts d'une main de salive. J'allais pénétrer le majeur quand il me retint.

-Non… fais pas ça, j' suis pas prêt pour ça…

J'attrapai ses poignets et les joignit au-dessus de sa tête, les tenant d'une main.

-Tu m'as dit de profiter…, lui rappelai-je, un rictus pervers sur les lèvres.

-_L_eno… Pas ça… Je t'en supplie…, murmura-t-il.

-Je suis si doué que ça pour que tu sois si impuissant sous mes caresses? lui susurrai-je à l'oreille. Désolé de t'avoir fait peur, si tu ne veux pas que je te prenne je ne le ferai pas… Mais n'oublies pas que je suis ton chien… si tu veux me posséder comme jamais, profites-en ce soir…

Je le lâchai et traçai un sillon humide sur son ventre, le parcourant du bout de la langue jusqu'à atteindre son sexe tendu. Je le léchai avec lenteur puis commençai à le sucer. Il avait peine à retenir ses cris le chef des Turks. Heureusement qu'on n'était pas en service… Il me donnait quelques ordres, parfois incomplets par moment. Une chose était sûre: il aimait ça. Moi aussi… et j'espérais lui faire suffisamment aimer ça pour qu'il veuille recommencer, ou autre chose, pour que je puisse lui dire «je t'aime d'amour» en toute sérénité… Il échappa presque un cri de rage quand je me retirai alors qu'il était sur le point de se libérer.

-Tu me laissera pas inassouvi, n'est-ce pas, Tseng?

-Mmh… Fini ça et tu verras de quoi je suis capable quand je suis dans le mood pour…

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que je le délivre de ses propres ardeurs et ce fut le retour du maître tyrannique. Ça ne me déplaisait pas…

-Couché, le chien…

J'obéissais au moindre de ses ordres, prêt à tout pour le satisfaire. Ses caresses sensuelles, du bout des doigts ou de la langue, la façon dont il m'embrassait, dont il me suçait… J'étais vraiment au bord de l'extase…

-Tseng…! Oh… t'arrêtes pas, surtout pas… …Encore, je t'en supplie…

J'avais vraiment du mal à réfléchir efficacement…

-S'il te plaît… fais-moi l'amour…

-Mmh, désolé mon renard… Compte pas sur moi pour t'enculer au sens propre du terme…

-Tseng! Pitié!

_Bordel… Je m'arrêtes plus de le supplier…! _

-Laisse tomber cette idée, Leno. Je sais pas si tu sais ce que c'est déjà pour moi que de me retrouver entre les cuisses d'un mec…

_La dernière fois qu'il avait eu affaire à un mec, c'était ce sale pédophile de William… C'est sûr que c'était pas génial pour une première expérience homosexuelle… Et je sais de quoi je parle… _

-Je comprend… fais ce que tu veux de moi chaton… …Mais me laisse pas comme ça!

Il m'adressa un sourire s'allongea entre mes cuisses. Est-ce que je m'étais déjà offert cuisses écartées comme ça? Il me semblait que non, que j' _eaaaaaah… haaa…! encore, pitié, encore, c'est trop bon…!_ Tseng m'avait attrapé les cuisses pour les maintenir bien écartées et m'empêcher de bouger trop, et infligeait des lèches d'une lenteur exacerbée à mon service trois pièces. Ça plus son souffle tantôt frais tantôt tiède… C'était juste… indescriptible… Quel plaisir…! Puis il se mit à me sucer… Ce devait à fortiori être la première fois qu'il faisait ça, mais il se débrouillait déjà fort bien… Trop bien…! …J'avais trop longtemps fantasmé de cette situation…

_Ne pas crier trop fort! Ne pas crier trop fort! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH… Ne pas… crier trop fort… on pourrait nous entendre… AAAAAH… AAAAAH, c'est trop… trop… …ENCORE! (oh, Da Chao, Odin, Shiva… ne pas crier trop fort!) _

-TSEEEENG! …Je t'aime!

Ça y était, j'étais assouvi. Par contre, j'étais légèrement inquiet vis-à-vis de ce que j'avais eu la bêtise de crier.

-Tu me quoi? me demanda-t-il en s'allongeant sur moi.

-Je… rien… J'ai sans doute dû crier ça dans le feu de l'action…, mentis-je.

-Oui, sans doute…, répéta-t-il d'un air navré.

-Alors… demain on aura tout oublié?

-Comme convenu…

Je le serrai contre moi, me retenant de lui dire «au fait, t'as un suçon là, et un autre là, et puis encore un là, et là, et là… en fait t'as une superbe arabesque bleue dans le cou…» à grand peine. J'aurais adoré voir sa tête, mais je tenais à profiter de lui jusqu'à la fin…

-Tu sais que t'es doué, Tseng…? …Je suis sûr que tu baises comme un dieu…

-Fermes-la, Reno… Je viens de me rendre compte que j'ai presque couché avec toi, que tu as voulu me faire l'amour, que tu m'as proposé de te le faire… Putain, qu'est-ce qu'on a fait…?

-Rien de mal, que du bien, répondis-je. Et puis honnêtement, ce qu'on a fait là, on peut sans problème le reproduire sur des filles. Ce qui te gênes c'est que j'en reste pas moins un homme…

-C'est de ta faute tout ça…! Tu me reluquais et tu m'as allumé comme pas possible!

-C'est toi qui m'as demandé de t'embrasser! lui fis-je remarquer. T'es aussi coupable que moi. Et si tu veux le savoir, t'es jamais que le deuxième type avec qui j'ai fait ce genre de choses…

-Le premier c'était Tigre…

-Ouais, et c'est presque toi qui nous a foutu au pieu…, ajoutai-je.

-Je suis jamais loin dans tes histoires de cœur, c'est ce que t'essaies de me faire comprendre?

-Ayame est l'exception…

_Merde… un instant… il va finir par pister que je suis amoureux de lui et il est pas encore prêt pour ça… je crois… _

-Nos fringues doivent être plus ou moins sèches maintenant, non?

-Hum… oui…

Il se leva et je put me lever à mon tour, on se rhabilla et on se mit en marche pour regagner le «campement» improvisé.

-Tseng, tu m'as fait une promesse, alors maintenant, faire des allusions gênantes à ma sexualité c'est fini, okay…

-C'est juste pour ça que tu m'as fait faire cette promesse?

-En partie… J' te l'ai dit, j'en pouvais plus de garder ça pour moi… depuis qu'Aya est partie…

-Elle savait!

-Elle m'a fait réaliser… certaines choses…, répondis-je simplement.

Je me figeai soudainement.

-Oh, Tseng! Regarde là-bas!

Il tourna la tête dans la direction opposée au campement, je ramassai un caillou par terre et le lançai en un éclair vers Sephiroth et Zack en train de s'embrasser. Ils le faisaient exprès ou quoi!

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Reno?

-Une étoile filante, tu l'as pas vue?

-Non… Mais en voilà une autre…

-Fais un vœu…

Il ferma les yeux en souriant légèrement.

°°°

_«Astres, Dieux, ou n'importe qui ou quoi qui êtes sensé entendre mon vœu, faites qu'un jour je trouve une réponse claire à mes questions…». Pourquoi ai-je laissé Reno me faire tout ça? Pourquoi lui ai-je fait ça? Qu'est-ce qu'on éprouve l'un pour l'autre? ...J'ai quand même peur des réponses… _

On se coucha et, bien sûr, je me réveillai enlacé avec le rouquin. Pendant le petit déjeuner, les autres bloquèrent un moment sur moi. Enfin, sur mon cou. Merde…

-Tseng… c'est moi ou t'as un suçon là, et un autre là, et puis encore un là, et là, et là…? en fait t'as une superbe arabesque bleue dans le cou…, me fit remarquer Rufus.

Reno éclata de rire. J'aurais voulu lui demander de retirer son T-shirt, _pour voir_…

En tout cas, j'allais avoir une _petite_ discussion avec lui…

**NDLA:** Plus long que prévu ce chapitre… Natsuyasumi, les vacances d'été en jap. Je l'ai écrit avant ceux qui venaient avant, chose que je me force d'habitude à ne pas faire pour éviter tout problème. Mais c'est pas de ma faute! J'ai écouté le thème de l'Été de Kikujiro (film du grand Takeshi Kitano! thème du grand Joe Hisaishi!) et l'inspiration est venue, je ne pouvais plus la contenir! …alors voilà. héhéhéhé… Le passage de la chasse au lapin avec Zack et Seph est venu sur un coup de tête, et la scène entre Tseng et Reno (vous devinez laquelle)… l'idée m'en est venue d'un seul coup au saut du lit. Suteki Da Ne c'est venu tout seul aussi (je trouve que les rayons de lune sur l'eau c'est magnifique…) et en me relisant je m'aperçois que la scène ressemble légèrement à une certaine scène de FFX (vous voyez laquelle). Pas fait exprès! Quoi d'autre? Je vois pas et les notes sont déjà assez longues alors à plus! Reviewez!


	35. The AVALANCHE Group Rise Up… again?

**Warning :** sexe (pas grand chose, rien de bien méchant)

**Chapitre 35 :** The Rebellious AVALANCHE Group Rise Up… …Again…?

_Il s'est passé tellement de choses… Trop de choses. Trop de mauvaises choses… _

Je jetai ma cigarette par terre et l'écrasai puis consultai ma montre d'un œil désintéressé. Il était encore tôt et j'étais encore relativement en forme malgré la fatigue que j'accumulais.

_J'aurais peut-être pas dû parler de ma sexualité à Tseng, j'aurais sans doute pas dû faire tout ça avec lui. C'était bon… Mais j'aurais pas dû. Il m'a pourri la vie pendant presque six mois après ça ! J'en devenais presque insomniaque, j'étais crevé et il m'accablait de boulot par vengeance. Parce qu'il était incapable d'assumer ce qu'on avait fait… _

Je remontai mes lunettes sur mon front et me remis en marche d'un pas plus ou moins traînant. Pas le Wall Market. J'avais jamais pu saquer Don Corneo et l'idée de l'enrichir indirectement ne me plaisait vraiment pas. Aux chambres luxueuses et aux mises en scènes de mauvais goût je préférais largement les ruelles obscures…

_…J'avais quand même le temps de sortir de temps en temps avec Zack et Elena. Surtout avec Zack d'ailleurs. On s'amusait bien. On parlait de tout et rien sans complexe, on se prenait des cuites mémorables, on draguait toutes les jolies filles qui passaient – juste pour le fun – et on se battait pour s'entraîner et se tester l'un l'autre. On s'amusait vraiment bien. Il me parlait parfois de Sephiroth et d'Aerith. Il était amoureux de l'espèce de taré psychopathe et avait de l'affection comme pas possible pour l'espèce de cruche idiote… _

J'entendis siffler et tournai mon regard vers une brunette plutôt jolie pour une fille des Taudis. …Mouais, elle était plutôt pas mal… J'esquissai une sorte de sourire – plus un rictus qu'un sourire en fait – et m'avançai vers elle pour négocier ses tarifs.

_Et puis il y a cinq ans Seph, Zack et deux soldats sont partis en mission à Nibelheim. Je me souviens que pendant les vacances qu'on s'était pris l'été précédent, Zack avait demandé si on pourrait refaire la même chose l'an suivant. Pour lui et Sephiroth, il n'y a jamais eu d'été suivant. Ils sont partis en mission à Nibelheim. Et ils n'en sont jamais revenus… Sur le coup, on n'a pas réussi à comprendre. C'était une histoire tellement farfelue qu'il n'y avait pratiquement pas moyen de tirer quoi que soit des rapports officiels ou même officieux et Hojo avait fait bloquer l'accès à tous les dossiers. _

Après un petit moment je la suivi dans la ruelle. La seule source de lumière était un vieux néon qui clignotait péniblement entre deux murs, tentant d'éclairer le pavé sale. Je déboutonnai rapidement ma chemise, ouvrit ma ceinture et dé-zippai ma braguette.

_C'est finalement un peu par hasard qu'on a découvert ce qu'il s'était passé… Un soir où Rude et moi faisions la tournée des bars, on est tombés sur un bouge qu'on n'avait encore jamais vu dans les Taudis du Secteur 7. Le Septième Ciel. Évidemment, on est entrés. On a vite fait connaissance avec la proprio, une fille mignonne, sympathique, et avec une de ces paires de seins ! Je crois pas avoir déjà vu ça avant… Rude et elle avaient en tout cas un point commun : les arts martiaux. Ils avaient d'ailleurs eu le même maître, un certain Zangan. _

Je fermai les yeux et laissai la brunette faire son travail. J'étais quand même assez fatigué et je n'avais pas envie de me démener comme un diable pour obtenir du plaisir et en procurer à l'autre. Rien à foutre de l'autre, d'ailleurs. C'était juste une pute parmi tant d'autres après tout. Qu'elle continue à promener sa langue et ses lèvres sur mon sexe, pour le moment…

_Tifa – la proprio du Septième Ciel – était originaire de Nibelheim et c'était elle qui avait servit de guide aux hommes de la Shin-Ra lors de cette fameuse mission ! Bien sûr, on lui a tout de suite demandé de nous raconter toute l'histoire. Elle était pas joyeuse… Sephiroth était devenu complètement cinglé – je savais bien que ça arriverait un jour… – après avoir découvert les résultats de certaines expériences de Hojo. Des hommes avaient été enfermés dans des incubateurs remplis de Makô au cœur même du réacteur Makô du mont Nibel, dans une antichambre de ce même réacteur se trouvait une créature abominable que Sephiroth avait appelé « mère » lorsqu'il était retourné au réacteur pour la délivrer de son sarcophage de verre. Ça, c'était d'ailleurs juste après qu'il ait mis le feu au village et tué à peu près tous les habitants. Juste avant de faire ça il avait lu toute une série de rapports trouvés dans les sous-sol du manoir Shin-Ra de Nibelheim. Visiblement, quelque chose là-dedans ne lui avait pas plu… _

C'était franchement pas quelque chose que j'appréciais, mais quand on se tapait une pute dans les Taudis mieux valait mettre un préservatif plutôt que de chopper une saloperie. Et puis j'avais pas non plus envie de me faire des héritiers illégitimes un peu partout à Midgar…

_Au final, Sephiroth était mort, tous les habitants du village étaient morts, et Zack et un soldat avaient disparu. Tifa n'en savait pas beaucoup plus car elle était plus ou moins inconsciente quand Sephiroth était mort et ce qui avait suivi avait été très confus. Elle avait quitté Nibelheim pour Midgar, tentant juste de continuer à vivre à peu près normalement malgré tout. A Midgar, elle avait fini par ouvrir ce bar… C'était un bon moyen pour faire connaissance avec les gens et penser à autre chose. Les informations circulent plutôt bien dans les bars… _

Je lui fit l'amour sans grande douceur, debout, adossé au mur. Elle avait beau soupirer de plaisir, je pouvais lire dans ses yeux toute la haine et le dégoût qu'elle éprouvait pour moi. Moi aussi j'aurais eu ce regard si en cet instant j'avais croisé mon reflet dans un miroir. Faire l'amour comme ça, sans sentiments, sans raison… ça me dégoûtait. Mais je le faisais quand même.

_…D'ailleurs, j'ai vite soupçonné Tifa de laisser des rebelles envers la Shin-Ra traîner dans le sous-sol de son bar et y tramer leur magouilles. Maintenant je sais parfaitement qu'ils sont là, mais je les laisse faire tant qu'on ne me demande pas de m'occuper d'eux et quand je vais boire un coup au Septième Ciel, je fais comme si de rien n'était. Même s'il m'est déjà arrivé de croiser des ex-membres d'AVALANCHE… _

Assouvi, je séparai rapidement nos deux corps. Elle prit son fric et se tailla en courant. Je balançai le préservatif dans la ruelle et ne m'éternisai pas davantage après m'être un peu rhabillé.

_Il y a deux ans Siam s'est barrée dans la région d'Icicle. C'était pour fuir Hojo qui continuait à la harceler pour faire des expériences sur elle. Je comprends pas pourquoi elle. Elle a quelque chose de spécial ou quoi ? …Je le saurais sans doute jamais. La région d'Icicle… C'est sûr que personne ira la chercher là-bas. Je lui ai confié Coup de Lune pour lui tenir compagnie un minimum et maintenant c'est moi qui suis seul. Mais bon… je lui dois quand même bien ça à ma frangine… _

Je rentrai directement chez moi. Grignoter trois fois rien sur le pouce, se laver… et pioncer ! J'en avais plus que besoin. Tseng m'avait encore filé pas mal de boulot sur un coup de tête… Ça lui arrivait encore de temps en temps…

Je fut réveillé au beau milieu de la nuit par une énorme déflagration. La chaleur était montée en flèche et le bruit assourdissant de l'explosion résonna longtemps dans ma tête, laissant un sifflement désagréable dans mes oreilles. Je me levai, enfilai un pantalon, des chaussures et me précipitai à la fenêtre de mon appart. Impossible de voir quoi que ce soit, il y avait juste un anneau de fumée dans le ciel… Je courut hors de mon appart et manquai de prendre un coup de la part de Tseng qui s'apprêtai à frapper à ma porte. Rude et Elena étaient déjà dehors eux aussi.

-Habillez-vous un peu plus décemment et en vitesse, ordonna Tseng. On est tous au Salon dans cinq minutes.

Et il fonça vers l'ascenseur. En prenant l'ascenseur de verre de la Tour Shin-Ra on comprit rapidement la raison de tout ce ramdam limite apocalyptique.

-Le réacteur Makô n° 1 a sauté, annonça Tseng.

-On a cru comprendre…

-Ta gueule, Reno. Ce n'est pas un accident, reprit-il. C'est un acte terroriste.

-AVALANCHE ? demanda Elena.

-Ça y ressemble assez, avoua Tseng, mais on n'a reçu aucune menace et l'acte n'a encore été revendiqué par personne. Et AVALANCHE est _sensé_ avoir été disloqué…

-Ils ont leur QG dans le Secteur 7, lâchai-je du tac au tac.

Tseng écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

-Quoi !

-On le sait depuis environ trois ans, ajoutai-je. Mais ils n'ont jamais fait quoi que ce soit de notable…

-« On » le sait…? répéta Tseng.

-Moi et Rude, développai-je.

Il était… furieux.

-J'y crois pas ! Depuis trois ans ! Comment se fait-il que je n'aie pas été mis au courant ?

-Tu ne nous a jamais demandé de te dire qu'AVALANCHE avait établi son QG à Midgar…

-ET COMMENT ! Comment suis-je sensé vous demander de me dire quelque chose dont je ne suis pas au courant puisque je n'en suis pas au courant ? C'était à vous de me le dire ! On aurait peut-être put éviter l'explosion de ce putain de réacteur ! Vous avez idée des conséquences de l'explosion d'un réacteur Makô ? Les répercutions sur l'environnement et sur les êtres vivants sont d'une gravité extrême et irréversibles !

Je détournai les yeux le temps que l'orage passe.

-On n'est pas sur l'affaire pour le moment mais je ne serais pas surpris qu'on nous mette dessus d'ici peu si les résultats des services affectés ne sont pas probants… Pour le moment allez vous recoucher. Je vous conseille de ne pas ouvrir les fenêtres malgré la chaleur. Avec de la chance, ça ira mieux demain…

°°°

Évidemment, il fallut qu'on aie pas de chance. Le lendemain, 14 : 00, le réacteur Makô n°2 sauta à son tour. Et c'était bel et bien signé AVALANCHE. Le président se rendit sur les lieux en personne pour voir de quoi il en retournait et de nouvelles armes créées par le département de Scarlet furent testées sur les membres d'AVALANCHE. Ce fut un échec. Visiblement, nos ennemis étaient plus forts que prévu… Même après six ans d'inaction, AVALANCHE pouvait encore nous réserver des surprises…

J'entrai dans le bureau de Heidegger pour prendre mes ordres de la journée. Il avait déjà l'air de mauvaise humeur.

-Monsieur…, le saluai-je.

-Ah, Tseng… C'est à propos de la fille des Anciens.

-Aerith ?

-SILENCE ! Peu m'importe son nom. Hojo dit qu'il ne peut plus avancer dans ses expériences sans elle et le président veut des résultats. Fais ce que tu veux mais ramène-la. De gré. Ou de force.

Je sentis mon cœur se serrer. Ramener Aerith de force à la Shin-Ra ? Est-ce que je serais seulement capable de lui faire ça ? Je quittai ce bureau maudit en tentant vaguement de réfléchir. Aerith n'était plus une gamine. C'était une jeune femme de 22 ans ! Jolie, bien élevée et bien éduquée grâce à moi et Elmyra. J'avais tant, j'avais tellement d'affection pour elle… J'entrai dans le Salon avec une tête d'enterrement. Ça me faisait mal de savoir qu'il faudrait la ramener de force. Car, bien sûr, elle ne viendrait pas de gré…

_J'ai fuit tout ça longtemps… Mais maintenant, L'Ordre fatidique est tombé… _

-Hé, Tseng… C'est quoi cet air de déprimé ? me lança Reno.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ? ajouta Elena.

Elle se tut une seconde.

-Enfin, rien ne va en ce moment mais…

J'esquissai un faible sourire pour tenter de les rassurer.

-En fait, je crois que je serai incapable d'accomplir cette mission moi-même, murmurai-je pour moi-même. Mais c'est une mission rêvée pour toi, Reno, poursuivis-je à voix haute en me tournant vers l'intéressé. Si tu me promets de ne pas être violent avec elle…

Il fronça les sourcils, ouvrit la bouche comme pour dire quelque chose, puis se ravisa, et enfin se lança.

-…Aerith ? Elle est concernée ?

Je hochai tristement la tête.

-Oui. Hojo réclame un cobaye. Tu n'as pas grand chose à faire… juste la ramener. Mais soit… doux… avec elle. Hojo n'aimerait de toute façon pas qu'on lui ramène un cobaye blessé…

-Je vois, je vois…, coupa Reno. Je pars et je reviens avec elle.

-Un instant ! Elle a pris l'habitude de se prendre des gardes du corps depuis que Zack a disparu…

Il inclina la tête d'un côté à l'autre en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Je vois, je vois… Tu me crois pas capable de m'en sortir face à une fillette et un ou deux idiots… J' vais voir si y'a des crétins de bleus intéressés par une petite promenade dans les Taudis du Secteur 5 sans quoi j'irai seul.

Il m'adressa un sourire malicieux et quitta le Salon. J'avais parfois du mal à décoder ses mimiques, ou tout de moins, à deviner s'il préparait quelque chose de bien ou une sale blague.

°°°

Trois. Trois crétins de bleus ! Comme si j'avais besoin de ça… Et dire que je pensais que personne ne serait intéressé ! On prit le premier train pour les Taudis, puis direction l'église du Secteur 5. J'entrai le premier. Aerith était là, toujours avec ses fleurs, mais il y avait aussi un jeune homme. Il me rappelait vraiment quelqu'un. Comment oublier une coiffure aussi excentrique ? Mais son nom…? Impossible de m'en rappeler. Et pourtant… …Raah ! Ma mémoire me faisait décidément des blagues depuis ces cinq dernières années. A chaque fois que je montais trop d'étages à la Shin-Ra je choppais des migraines… Et puis merde, pas la peine de se casser la tête à essayer de retrouver le prénom de ce crétin. « Hérisson » ça suffirait. Je m'arrêtai pour écouter leur conversation, légèrement amusé.

-…Je suis un « homme à tout faire ».

-Oh… …un homme à tout faire, répéta Aerith d'un ton légèrement malicieux.

-Oui, je fais tout ce qu'on me demande…

Aerith se mit à rire. Moi-même j'étais assez amusé. Je n'aurais sans doute jamais osé dire une telle sottise. C'était tout à fait le genre de parole qui pouvait vous conduire à des situations humiliantes ou tout à fait inattendues…

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ?

-Pardon… je…, tenta-t-elle de s'excuser, riant encore malgré tout.

« Hérisson » s'éloigna, se dirigeant vers moi, mais Aerith l'interpella.

-Cloud ! Ne t'en fais pas pour ça !

_« Cloud » ? Ah, ça me rappelle vaguement quelque chose… Confus, confus tout ça… Étrange, étrange… _

Elle s'approcha de lui pour parler plus bas mais je parvint à entendre tout de même.

-Dis-moi, Cloud. As-tu déjà été garde du corps ? Tu sais tout faire, n'est-ce pas ?

-…Oui, c'est vrai.

-Alors, sors-moi d'ici. Ramène-moi chez moi, lui demanda Aerith.

-OK, je le ferai… Mais ce ne sera pas gratuit.

-Et bien, voyons… …Que dirais-tu de sortir avec moi une fois ! proposa-t-elle.

_Oh la salope ! Je le rapporterai à Tseng ! _

Cloud hocha la tête et vint à ma rencontre.

-Je ne sais pas qui tu es, avouai-je, mais…

-Tu ne me connais pas…? répéta-t-il en me coupant la parole.

Ses yeux bleus brillants de l'éclat de la Makô se révulsèrent une fraction de seconde.

-Oh oui… …je te connais, reprit-il. Cet uniforme…

_Ah ? Donc on se connaît vraiment ? …Est-ce que c'est sensé être une bonne ou une mauvaise nouvelle ? Pourquoi je ne me souviens pas de lui ? Il aurait pourtant dû me marquer avec sa coiffure bizarre… _

Les trois imbéciles qui avaient voulu venir avec moi arrivèrent derrière moi alors que je m'avançai vers Cloud. Est-ce que cette idiote d'Aerith avait bien fait de faire confiance à un type aussi zarbe ?

-…Hé petite sœur, il est un peu étrange, lui lançai-je d'un ton moqueur.

Le blond n'apprécia pas l'insulte bien qu'elle ne lui soit pas directement adressée.

-Tais-toi ! Toi, l'espion de la Shin-Ra !

_Espion… Si ce n'était que ça… _

-Reno ! Tu veux qu'on s'en débarrasse ? me demanda un des trois idiots.

_Ah non, surtout pas, il est trop marrant. Et puis j'aimerais bien savoir qui c'est à la fin… _

-Je n'ai pas encore décidé.

-Pas de bagarre ici ! trancha Aerith. Vous allez abîmer les fleurs !

_Ah, tu parles d'un argument ! _

Elle fila en courant vers le fond de l'église, suivie de près par Cloud, se retournant vers lui pour lui adresser un rapide « la sortie est derrière ». Je m'avançai d'un pas traînant vers le fond de l'église, prenant au passage bien soin de piétiner la plate-bande de fleurs.

-C'étaient… des yeux Makô, murmurai-je pour moi-même.

_Ce Cloud porte la marque du SOLDAT. Faudra que je consulte les registres… _

-Oui, Très bien… Au travail, lançai-je aux soldats. Au travail…

Je m'avançai vers la sortie de derrière et pensai soudainement à quelque chose, échappant un « oh ! » du genre « oh ! j'ai oublié de vous dire un truc ». Je revint en courant vers les soldats.

-Et ne marchez pas sur les fleurs…

Je reparti sans me soucier des réactions indignées des trois crétins (« Eh Reno ! Tu viens de marcher dessus ! », « Elles sont toutes abîmées ! », « Vas te faire foutre ! »).

_Reproche aux autres ce qu'on pourrait te reprocher. _

Je passai dans l'arrière de l'église. L'endroit était en piteux état.

_Qu'est-ce que ce missile fout là ? _

Je cherchai du regard une forme rose et une autre bleu sombre et jaune et les localisai rapidement à l'étage.

-Ils sont là, là-bas ! indiquai-je aux crétins encore en train de les chercher.

Aerith échappa un cri en entendant ma voix.

-Cloud… Là !

-Je sais. On dirait qu'ils ne vont pas nous laisser partir…

_Les laisser partir ? Hey… Mais c'est une idée ça… _

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

-Et bien, nous ne pouvons pas les laisser nous attraper, n'est-ce pas ? Alors, il ne reste plus qu'une chose à faire…

_…Tseng sera content si Aerith s'enfuit… _

-Aerith ! Par là !

Je re-focalisai mon regard sur le couple de fugitifs. Cloud avait sauté par dessus un trou dans le plancher mais Aerith secoua la tête et recula d'un pas. C'est pas en vendant des fleurs ou en faisant du jardinage qu'on devient un sportif de haut niveau capable de battre des records de saut en longueur…

-Très bien. Je vais les tenir à distance, décida Cloud.

_Oui mais… Si la mission échoue… Tseng va se prendre une raclée… _

-Bien. Fais en sorte qu'ils ne passent pas !

_Oh, zut ! Faut qu' je m' décide vite. J' vais m'accorder un délai… _

-La fille des Anciens va se barrer ! lançai-je aux soldats d'un ton lourd de sous-entendus genre « ce sera de votre faute si elle s'échappe ». A l'attaque !

Ils tirèrent aussitôt. D'après moi, ces crétins étaient tellement nuls qu'ils auraient dû tirer à côté et endommager le plancher plus qu'autre chose. Mais non, ils parvinrent tout de même par un miracle malheureux et malvenu à toucher plus ou moins leur cible et cette idiote de marchande de fleurs se cassa la gueule en hurlant plus de surprise qu'autre chose. Quelle tarée…

-Aerith !

_Le garde du corps s'inquiète pour son rendez-vous…? _

-Tu crois qu'on l'a tuée ? demandai-je à un soldat. Elle n'était pas à la hauteur…

_Ni Hojo et surtout ni Tseng ne seront content si cette crétine est morte, mais… c'est pas vraiment ma faute. N'est-ce pas…? Et puis… Merde, c'est qu'une crétine ! _

-Cloud, à l'aide !

_Ah ben elle est pas morte ! C'est bon alors ! tout va bien…! _

-Mince…!

Il avait l'air plutôt pris au dépourvu le hérisson blond… Je regardai les soldats se lancer à la poursuite d'Aerith tout en continuant à peser le pour et le contre la laisser filer. Ça dépendrai de quel côté pencherait la balance, finis-je par décider. Et comme je décidais cela, un des soldats se retrouva écrasé par un tonneau.

-Que… Hein ?

Je levai les yeux vers la charpente et vis Cloud, s'activant à balancer des tonneaux sur les soldats de façon très calculée… Je ne put m'empêcher de rire légèrement. C'était si inattendu…!

_Okay, je les laisse filer…! Désolé, Tseng, tu vas te prendre une raclée, mais au moins ton amie sera en vie. J'pourrais p't'être même m'arranger pour prendre la raclée à sa place et tout sera parfait. …Qu'est-ce que je suis gentil quand je veux… Un peu taré sur les bords aussi, sans doute… Je suis un Turk, quoi. _

Je contemplai le spectacle que m'offraient les trois idiots à moitié assommés par les tonneaux puis levai les yeux pour voir Aerith et Cloud s'enfuir par un trou dans le toit de l'église. Il n'était pas là avant ce trou… Je haussai les épaules.

-Alors, les filles, vous tapinez ou quoi ? J' vous signale que miss chewing-gum à la fraise et son hérisson blond sont en train de foutre le camp…

-Ben cours leur après aussi si t'es si malin, toi ! me lança un des soldats.

-Vous avez voulu venir c'est pas pour glander et encore moins pour que je coure partout à votre place, rétorquai-je. De plus, je vous suis largement supérieur que ce soit de par la hiérarchie de la Shin-Ra ou même de par mon niveau d'efficacité en mission. L'un d'entre vous a encore une remarque à faire ? L'un d'entre vous a envie d'être viré ? …non ? Alors debout, on rentre.

-Mais… On peut encore les rattraper…, tenta un autre soldat.

-C'est moi qui donne les ordres et qui décide, coupai-je. Quand je dis on rentre… On rentre. Point. Alors en route les filles.

Cette tripotée d'abrutis m'énervait. Je mettrai l'échec de la mission sur leur compte. Je les entendais discuter dans mon dos à voix plus ou moins basse. Je fis comme si je ne les entendais pas pour écouter et ils élevèrent très progressivement le volume sonore.

-C'est juste parce qu'il fait partie des Turks qu'il pense avoir le droit de nous traiter comme ça…

-Mmh. Les Turks sont hautains et orgueilleux.

-Et trop bien payés à ce qu'il paraît…

-Ils doivent tout dépenser aux putes…

-Tu crois franchement qu'il se tape des putes ?

-Quoi ? Tu sous-entends qu'il est…

-T'as vu comment il parle…?

-Mmh. De toute façon je suis sûr que les rouquins sont tous pédés…

Ils se mirent à rire légèrement. Je n'appréciais pas beaucoup les commentaires sur ma sexualité. C'était toujours resté quelque chose de… disons sensible.

-Ouais, c'est sans doute une pédale, c'est pas possible autrement…

Ils cessèrent brusquement de rire quand ils s'aperçurent que je m'étais arrêté et que je tendais juste sous leur nez mon porte-carte ouvert contenant ma plaque de Turk et ma carte d'identité. Et cette mention que j'affectionnais tant…

**«** Licensed to Kill **»**

-Et c'est aussi valable pour vous, ajoutai-je avec un rictus aux lèvres.

Ils déglutirent péniblement et restèrent cois tout le long du chemin du retour.

°°°

Du jamais vu. Le rouquin qui échouait à une mission gagnée d'avance.

-C'est une blague, Reno ?

-Désolé, Tseng. C'est la vérité. Aerith s'est enfuie et elle doit être quelque part en sécurité et saine et sauve à l'heure qu'il est…

L'utaien bloqua deux secondes.

-Tu en as presque l'air satisfait… Tu ne l'as tout de même pas laissée filer intentionnellement…?

Le rouquin secoua vivement la tête de gauche à droite.

-Non, non. C'est à cause de ces soldats idiots que ça a foiré… S'ils n'avaient pas été là tout se serrait bien passé. Et puis Aerith venait tout juste de se trouver un garde du corps quand je suis arrivé. Et elle paye en nature maintenant ! Elle lui a…

-Reno…! coupa Tseng.

-Enfin bref, le type portait l'uniforme du SOLDAT et avait des yeux Makô. C'est un blond coiffé comme un hérisson du nom de Cloud. J'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà rencontré mais pas moyen de me rappeler où, quand, comment…

-S'il vient du SOLDAT il doit être dans les registres…, lançai-je.

-Ouah, Elena ! On a pensé exactement la même chose, on est vraiment faits pour être ensembles ! s'exclama Reno.

Tseng toussota ostensiblement.

-Reno…

-Nnh… …Euh… Tseng. C'est tout sauf de ta faute si la mission a foiré, alors si quelqu'un doit prendre une raclée de la part de cette brute de Heidegger, autant que ce soit moi. Ou encore mieux, Rude, il est plus résistant.

Tseng bloqua à nouveau.

-C'est du délire… T'aurais pas pris un coup sur la tête, toi ? Tu te débrouilles pour qu'Aerith s'enfuie, tu veux prendre une raclée à ma place… C'est pour me faire plaisir ?

Reno soutint un instant le regard de Tseng.

-…Néanmoins, envoyer Rude porter le rapport est une bonne idée, admit Tseng.

Il se tourna vers l'armoire à glace.

-Tu te sens d'attaque ?

Rude échappa un léger rire et hocha la tête. Il n'était pas du genre à redouter une entrevue avec Heidegger.

-Alors on fait comme ça, conclut Tseng. Reno… faudra qu'on aie une discussion.

Le rouquin plissa ses lèvres en un sourire malicieux.

-Comme tu voudras…

Un peu plus tard dans l'après-midi, Reno vint me trouver.

-Lena…

-Mmh ?

-J'aurais besoin de toi pour consulter les registres du SOLDAT…

Je hochai la tête. Et on passa au Salon où je m'emparai de l'ordinateur.

-T'aurais quand même pu le faire seul, non ?

-J'ai essayé mais soit je suis vraiment nul soit y'a un truc qui cloche avec les fichiers…

-Ouais… Et bien voyons ça alors.

Je fis une recherche rapide pour un membre du SOLDAT répondant au nom de Cloud.

-Il ne fait pas partie du SOLDAT…? T'as pourtant dit qu'il avait des yeux Makô, hein ?

-Ouaip. Cherche un peu quelque chose sur Zack maintenant…

-T'as pas son nom de famille ? ça irait plus vite…

-Si, si, c'est… C'est… Je m'en souviens plus.

Je le sentis mal à l'aise.

-Toi aussi t'as des pertes de mémoire concernant certaines personnes… hein…? murmurai-je.

Il acquiesça avec lenteur.

-C'est comme si on voulait effacer des personnes bien précises de notre mémoire. T'as ça aussi ? Avec Cloud. Zack. Sephiroth…

-…Et ça me rassure pas tant que ça de savoir que je suis pas la seule à qui ça arrive… …Tiens ! Toutes les données concernant Zack ont été effacées…! …un instant.

Je fit une troisième recherche dont le résultat ne me surpris même plus.

-Même les données de Sephiroth ont été effacées…

-Est-ce que c'est moi ou quelqu'un veut qu'on ne s'intéresse pas trop à Zack, Cloud et Sephiroth ? demanda Reno.

-Mmh… Faudra tirer tout ça au clair…

-Mouais… il se passe des trucs étranges à la Shin-Ra. Je veux dire plus étranges que d'habitude. Et c'est comme ça depuis la mort de Sephiroth il me semble… T'as remarqué que dès qu'on approche trop du haut de la Tour on choppe des migraines ?

J'acquiesçai.

-Dès qu'on approche trop du 67ème tu veux dire… Après les événements de Nibelheim Hojo s'est fait ramener un nouveau spécimen…

-Maintenant que tu le dis… ma sœur m'en avait parlé. Elle disait que travailler était devenu un enfer à cause de cette créature bizarre…

Il étira ses lèvres en un sourire malicieux.

-…Et si on allait enquêter vite fait ? me proposa-t-il.

-Maintenant ?

-Oui. Pourquoi pas ?

-Mmh… pourquoi pas… Mais alors on prend du paracétamol ou un truc du genre avec nous.

-Okay. Allez, on y va.

Je pris un paquet de dolipranes dans la trousse à pharmacie du Salon et on pris l'ascenseur pour le 67ème. C'était pas la joie dans le coin.

-Raah, j'ai déjà mal à la tête, râla Reno en se prenant un cachet.

J'en pris un aussi, ne fut-ce que par prévention, et on avança dans l'espèce d'entrepôt.

-Y'a pas tant de spécimens que ça ici, remarquai-je.

-La plupart sont gardés dans des laboratoires annexes hors de la Tour, expliqua Reno. Y'aurait pas la place ici. …Tiens, regarde ça.

Je tournai la tête et mon regard se posa aussitôt sur un superbe félin au pelage roux. Avec ses bracelets aux pattes, les anneaux maintenant des mèches de sa crinière rouge de chaque côtés de sa tête, ses tatouages…

-Hey, il te ressemble, Reno !

-Elena…

Je m'approchai de la cage de verre où l'animal était enfermé.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il est beau… T'as vu cette musculature ? Le pauvre, il est fait pour courir en liberté dans la nature, pas pour être enfermé ici…

-Entièrement d'accord avec toi sur ce point, mais regarde plutôt par ici.

Je me retournai pour voir Reno en train de regarder à travers la vitre d'un énorme caisson métallique blindé. Je m'approchai et regardai à mon tour.

-Mais ce truc n'a pas de tête ! Et qu'est-ce que c'est moche…

-Oui, c'est… rose violacé bleuté… C'est… C'est vraiment très moche… T'es pas mal à l'aise aussi près d'elle ?

-« elle » ? répétai-je. Ce truc affreux ? …Oui, c'est… pas rassurant comme créature. J'aimerais pas qu'elle sorte de là. Berk… Rien que de la regarder je me sens franchement pas bien. Allez, on s'en va, j'aime pas ce truc.

-Moi non plus… Tu crois que c'est ce machin horrible qui nous file des migraines ?

-Rien n'est impossible tant que le contraire n'a pas été scientifiquement prouvé…

On ne s'éternisa pas davantage devant ce spécimen. Je me retournai juste une dernière fois vers le félin roux en songeant qu'il avait l'air doux et que j'aurais bien aimé le caresser. Et que j'aurais également bien aimé le voir courir.

-En mouvement il doit être superbe…, murmura Reno. Ouais, c'est vraiment une belle bête… mais c'est un félin et j'ai jamais eu de chance avec les félins. En plus il a le chiffre XIII tatoué sur l'épaule.

-Tu serais pas un brin superstitieux toi ? me moquai-je doucement.

-Pas exactement… Faudra que je te fasse lire certains rapports de mission et tu comprendras qu'entre les félins et les 13 j'ai de quoi me sentir maudit… Allez, on s'en va, j'aime pas rester à proximité de ce laid truc hideux affreusement moche.

Je hochai la tête et on pris l'ascenseur. On en avait pour quelques minutes à descendre et Reno ne put s'empêcher de se mettre juste derrière moi tandis que je regardai par la vitre. Il passa ses bras autour de mes épaules et m'embrassa dans le cou.

-Reno, tu crois franchement que c'est le moment ?

-Oui, évidemment. Tseng n'est pas là et on en a pour un petit moment avant d'arriver au bon étage…

-Y'a du vrai là dedans…, souris-je.

Je me retournai et l'embrassai. Ça ferait passer le temps plus vite.

**NdVixen :** (Note spécial : oui, j'ai posté ce chapitre avant les 5 reviews. Pourquoi ? parce que j'ai réussi à passer le niveau 4 du Test d'Aptitude en Japonais (le plus bas, mais faut avoir déjà de bonnes bases). Donc, je suis content et dans ma grande générosité, j'ai décidé de poster ce chapitre tout de suite !) Et ben voilà. On y est. Les événement du jeu ! Yeepeeee ! La partie « concernant » Nibelheim a été courte. Mais je ne pouvais pas relater les évènements selon le PoV de Seph sans quoi je n'aurais rien eu à mettre dans le passage correspondant dans la fic qui sera consacrée à Hojo et à ses créatures. Red XIII qui « ressemble » à Reno c'est un peu à cause de la réponse d'une amie à « devine quel perso je voudrais cosplayer » (Indice 1 : FF7, indice 2 : roux, réponse : Red au lieu de Reno). Bon, à part ça, 2 réacteurs ont sauté, Cloud va passer la nuit chez Aerith… Vous voyez à peu près où ou en est dans le jeu… Alors suite au prochain épisode qui devrait lui aussi être… explosif.


	36. Lack of Luck for Sector Seven

**Warning :** yaoi lime (PG-13)

**Chapitre 36 :** Lack of Luck for Sector Seven

-Mais c'est du délire ! On ne PEUT tout de même pas faire ÇA !

Reeves était furieux. Mais alors vraiment furieux. Et je le comprenais bien…

-On a déjà eu affaire à AVALANCHE il y a six ans. On s'en était presque débarrassés complètement, mais la seule survie de trois sous membres a suffit à ce que ce groupe se recrée. Cette fois-ci, on les tuera tous d'un coup et la menace sera définitivement écartée.

Heidegger était une brute jusque dans ses raisonnements. Je me demandais pourquoi le président le gardait à ce poste alors qu'il y avait tant d'hommes plus subtils… Rufus trouvait que le fait que pour ainsi dire personne n'ose contredire Heidegger était une raison valable pour ne pas le virer. Il suffisait de l'utiliser, lui faire dire quelque chose, et tout le monde obéissait.

-Mais tout de même.. Des milliers d'innocents vont mourir et les dégâts matériels seront colossaux…, tenta encore Reeves.

Et oui, même Reeves n'était pas en position pour tenir tête à Heidegger. Surtout que l'idée avait été approuvée par… le président lui-même.

-Ne cherche pas à discuter, Reeves, tu me fais perdre mon temps ! trancha Heidegger.

Puis il se tourna vers moi.

-Tseng, je te confie cette mission, envoie qui tu veux, mais que le travail soit fait.

L'un de nous serait le pousse-bouton de la mort… Je sortit du bureau avec Reeves qui continuait à fulminer.

-Avec un peu de chance, des informations vont filtrer jusque dans les Taudis, murmurai-je. AVALANCHE apprendra ce qui ce trame et…

Reeves tourna son regard vers moi.

-Toi non plus tu n'approuves pas, mmh… Mais fais ton travail comme je ferai le mien… S'il y a une petite défaillance technique et que certaines personnes influentes des Taudis sont mises au courant et qu'à cause de cela et d'AVALANCHE tout échoue, ce ne sera bien sûr pas notre faute…

Nous échangeâmes un regard entendu et il rentra dans son bureau tandis que je me dirigeais vers l'ascenseur. Le temps de la descente j'accordai un regard au Secteur 7 de la Plaque. J'espérais qu'il n'aurait pas à disparaître…

Les autres étaient déjà là quand j'entrai au salon.

-Salut, Tseng… tu fais une de ces têtes encore un fois… Qu'est-ce que c'est cette fois ?

-Quelque chose de franchement pas réjouissant, Reno…

-Mmh, j'adore déjà…, railla-t-il.

Je lui lançai un regard noir.

-C'est REELLEMENT pas réjouissant, Reno. Je me serais bien chargé de cette mission pour éviter d'en faire porter le poids à l'un d'entre vous, mais étant donné qu'Aerith court toujours, que Hojo la veut absolument, que Reno n'a pas « réussi » à la chopper… bref, c'est moi qui vais me charger d'elle tandis que l'un d'entre vous s'occupera de…

Je restai un instant silencieux, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit de plus.

-De quoi, bordel ! s'impatienta Reno.

-D'activer le système de décrochage de la Plaque du Secteur 7, achevai-je avec rapidité comme si ces mots me brûlaient la langue.

Un lourd silence tomba sur nous.

-Le système de décrochage de la Plaque…, répéta Elena avec lenteur. Le Secteur 7 de la Plaque va tomber sur le Secteur 7 des Taudis, quoi…

Je hochai la tête.

-C'est là que se trouve…

-Le Septième Ciel, acheva Rude.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Non seulement il avait dit quelque chose mais en plus et surtout, il m'avait coupé la parole.

-C'est pour éradiquer AVALANCHE, c'est ça ? demanda-t-il.

-Oui. C'est merveilleux comme idée, n'est-ce pas ? Et tellement subtil…

-Si tu arrives encore à faire du sarcasme dans une telle situation, c'est que tout n'est pas désespéré…, me lança Reno.

-Mmh… Je n' peux rien garantir… Il se pourrait que les informations filtrent jusque dans les Taudis… mais ce n'est pas à nous de nous occuper de ça… Tout ce qu'on peut faire, c'est prendre notre temps pour y aller et provoquer un peu de bordel, se battre avec les ennemis qu'on pourra rencontrer histoire de perdre du temps avec l'espoir qu'AVALANCHE arrive et nous empêche de faire sauter le Pilier…

Le rouquin soupira.

-Et qui aura l'immmmense honneur de s'occuper de ça ?

Il disait ça avec une pointe de désintérêt, comme s'il n'était absolument pas concerné. Elena était assez pâle et Rude secoua lentement la tête de gauche à droite quand mon regard se posa sur lui. Même Rude ne voulait pas y aller… Entre parenthèses, je savais que Rude n'aimait pas les endroits hauts. Si on lui demandait il y allait quand même, mais il n'aimait vraiment pas ça.

-Et bien… pourquoi pas toi, Reno ?

-Quoi !

-Tu es le seul à rester un minimum serein face à cet ordre de mission, alors tu es tout désigné, non ? J'avoue que sur ce coup là, je suis admiratif face à ton sang froid…

-Épargne-moi tes faux compliments ! cracha-t-il, furieux.

-Mais j'étais sérieux, Reno, je te le jure…, tentai-je de le détromper.

Pour une fois, je n'avais pas dit ça d'un ton sarcastique et j'étais réellement admiratif face à son « calme ». Ce que je lui avait dit, je le pensais vraiment…

-Hum…

Il se contenta de me lancer un regard noir et baissa les yeux.

-Alors… Comment je suis sensé activer ce système à la con ?

-Reeves va t'expliquer ça…

Les « préparatifs » me prirent presque tout l'après-midi. Je quittai finalement la Tour, suivit par Reno.

-Tu comptes venir avec moi ? lui lançai-je.

-Non, pas vraiment… C'est haut un Pilier, j'ai pas spécialement envie de me taper les escaliers. Surtout qu'une fois le système enclenché, faudra redescendre en vitesse…

-T'auras qu'à sauter…

Il secoua la tête d'un air désolé.

-Tu tiens tant que ça à te débarrasser de moi ?

Je lui répondit par un éclat de rire moqueur.

-Tu sais bien que si c'était le cas j'aurais déjà put te tuer cent fois dans ton sommeil…

-Tu me déçois, Tseng, c'est très lâche…

-Mais c'est efficace. Ce qui compte, c'est le résultat…

Il me lança un regard défiant.

-Si tu le dis… N'oublie pas de ramener Aerith…

-Crétin…

Je m'éloignai et me retournai soudainement. Il soutint mon regard.

-Contrairement à certains, je sais mettre mes sentiments de côtés pour garantir le succès d'une mission…

Il resta sans voix face à ce dernier commentaire. Je repartit avec un sourire satisfait. Je me demandais toujours jusqu'où je pourrais pousser Reno avec mes sous-entendus. Ça m'amusait même si c'était un jeu dangereux… Mais j'étais un Turk après tout… le danger, je le côtoyais tous les jours.

Aerith n'était pas chez elle… Mmh. Comme je la connaissais, aucun risque qu'elle soit dans l'église des Taudis du Secteur 5. Elle n'était tout de même pas assez stupide pour y aller deux jours d'affilée alors qu'elle se savait recherchée. Je me rendis au Wall Market pour enquêter rapidement. Elle y était passée en compagnie d'un blond en uniforme du SOLDAT qui avait passé pas mal de temps à courir à gauche et à droite pour se travestir en fille. Je commençais à m'inquiéter pour elle… Qu'est-ce que c'était que ces fréquentations…?

-Et y sont entrés chez Corneo. On les a pas vu ressortir depuis…

Je laissai partir le type que j'avais attrapé pour m'informer. Aerith. Chez le Don ? Pitié, pas ça ! Je prit aussitôt la direction du manoir.

-Euh… Désolé, Don n'est pas intéressé par les hommes…, tenta le type qui gardait l'entrée.

-Manquerait plus que ça ! Dégage le passage où je risque de m'énerver…

Il ne soutint pas deux secondes mon regard et m'ouvrit grand la porte. Le réceptionniste se figea en me voyant.

-Un… Turk !

-Don est là ? sifflai-je.

-En haut…

Je montai l'escalier et ouvrit brutalement les portes du bureau. Don leva les yeux vers moi en sursautant.

-Merde, qu'est-ce que c'est encore ?

-Un brunette aux yeux verts est passée dans le coin ?

Il réfléchit deux secondes.

-Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non…

Je pointai un flingue sur son front.

-J'ai pas que ça à faire alors sois un peu plus coopératif. Je ne serai pas très patient aujourd'hui.

-Allons, Tseng…

-Ne m'appelle pas par mon nom tu risquerais de le salir. La fille est passée ici, oui ou non ?

-Oui…, lâcha-t-il.

-Et où est-elle maintenant ?

-Aucune idée.

Je retirai le cran de sécurité.

-Reste calme ! Elle était avec un blond travesti… il m'a bien eu ce connard… et une autre brunette… Enfin, ils m'ont menacé et je les ai envoyés dans les égouts… Je pensais qu'ils se seraient faits déchiqueter par Aps…

-Aps ?

-Un monstre à qui j'envoie ceux qui m'énervent ou me gênent. Mais ils l'ont tué… Je ne sais pas où ils peuvent être maintenant…

-Mmh. Tu leur as filé des informations ?

-N-non…

-Vraiment ?

-Quelques unes… trois fois rien…

-Don… mon doigt pourrait glisser sur la gâchette…

-Non ! Je vais te dire ! Je leur ai dit que vous allier faire sauter le Pilier !

-C'est bien d'être coopératif… On s'occupera de ton cas une autre fois, j'ai encore du boulot.

Je quittai aussitôt l'endroit. L'attaque du Pilier devait avoir déjà commencé… En passant près du trou dans le mur entre les Secteurs 5 et 6 je vis Aerith passer en courant, une gamine dans les bras. Elle ne m'avait pas vu… Je la suivi discrètement jusque chez elle. Quand elle eut claqué la porte derrière elle, je m'approchai comme une ombre pour espionner et voir comment je pouvais tirer parti de la situation. Elle conduisit la gamine dans une chambre à l'étage et redescendit parler avec sa mère. Je filai un rapide coup de PHS à Reeves pour qu'il envoie un hélicoptère dans le secteur puis montai à l'étage en escaladant discrètement la façade comme je l'avais déjà fait tant de fois. J'ouvris sans peine la fenêtre de la chambre d'Aerith et me glissai à l'intérieur sans faire de bruit. Je passai dans le couloir et entrai dans l'autre chambre où je trouvai la gamine.

-T'es qui ? me demanda-t-elle, me regardant d'un air extrêmement méfiant.

-On ne dit pas « t'es qui ? » mais « qui êtes-vous ? », rectifiai-je. Viens.

Elle recula.

-Je vais pas avec les gens que je connais pas !

-Oh je vois, tu n'es pas si mal élevée que ça… Je m'appelle Tseng. Et toi ?

-Marlène.

-Tu veux bien venir maintenant ? Ce serait préférable…

Elle parut hésitante.

-T'es un ami de mademoiselle Aerith…?

-En quelque sorte…

Elle hocha la tête et s'avança vers moi. Je la poussai doucement hors de la chambre, une main sur son épaule, et la guidai vers l'escalier tout en sortant discrètement un revolver. Arrivés en bas, je trouvai Aerith et Elmyra nous regardant d'un air abasourdi.

-Tseng… Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? me demanda Aerith.

Bien sûr, elle connaissait déjà la réponse. Marlène tenta de se dégager mais je la retint fermement.

-Désolé Aerith… Vraiment, je suis désolé mais cette fois je n'ai plus le choix. Reno t'a laissé filer pour me faire plaisir mais… Cette fois tu viens avec moi. Je voudrais que tu ne fasses pas d'histoires… C'est déjà assez dur comme ça pour moi, n'en rajoute pas… s'il te plaît…

-Je ne veux pas aller à la Shin-Ra, Tseng…

Elle baissa une seconde les yeux avant de reposer son regard sur moi et Marlène.

-Lâche-la, elle n'a rien à voir dans cette histoire…

-Je le sais bien. Viens avec moi sans faire d'histoires et il ne lui arrivera rien. S'il te plaît, Aerith, coopère juste une fois…

-Juste une fois… T'en a de bonnes, toi alors…, soupira-t-elle nerveusement.

Je sentais la gamine trembler de peur. Elle jetai de temps en temps un coup d'œil terrifié vers le flingue pointé sur elle.

-C'est bon, Tseng, je viens…, fini par décider Aerith. Laisse Marlène.

Je rangeai mon revolver et lui fit signe de venir. Elle se retourna vers Elmyra pour lui demander de s'occuper de Marlène puis s'avança vers moi. Les yeux d'Elmyra étaient remplis de larmes mais elle faisait son possible pour les retenir… Quand Aerith fut à mes côtés, je lâchai la gamine pour prendre sa main dans la mienne. Je me sentais profondément triste et désolé, et en même temps… J'avais envie de m'enfuir avec Aerith, trouver un endroit calme et retiré où vivre en paix à deux… J'avais envie de prendre soin d'elle et de la chérir avec tendresse…

-On y va.

Je l'entraînai vers la porte et elle me suivit sans résister. On marcha en silence sur quelques mètres.

-Tseng…

Elle s'arrêta et je tournai mon regard vers elle. Ça me faisait mal de voir toute cette tristesse dans ses yeux…

-Je suis quoi pour toi ?

Je restai deux secondes tétanisé, paralysé par la surprise.

-Quand j'étais petite, t'étais comme un grand frère protecteur pour moi… Mais maintenant c'est différent. Tu ne me regarde plus vraiment comme avant… Honnêtement… Qu'est-ce que tu ressens pour moi ?

Après un court moment je fini par arriver à ouvrir la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit.

-Je… Je ne sais pas…, murmurai-je lentement.

Elle passa ses bras autour de mes épaules et se serra contre moi, levant vers moi ses grands yeux verts. Je me sentais rougir rapidement.

-Tu m'aimes ?

Mon sang se glaça.

-A… Aerith…! …Je… B…Bien sûr que je t'aime…! Quelle question…

Elle ferma les yeux et plissa ses lèvres en un sourire amusé.

-Je ne parlais pas de ça, Tseng…

Elle posa ses lèvres sur les miennes et m'embrassa. Je sentis des larmes ruisseler sur mes joues. Je ne comprenais plus rien à cette situation. Ça n'aurait théoriquement jamais dû arriver…

-Aerith… C'est quoi ce délire…, gémis-je. Ne me dis pas que tu m'aimes, hein…?

-Désolée…

Je reçu un violent coup de genou dans le bas du ventre. J'avais relâché ma garde et elle en profitait… Elle s'enfuit en courant mais je la rattrapai rapidement, la saisissant par le bras et l'attirant à moi.

-Non ! Tseng, lâche-moi !

-Ferme-la ! lui ordonnai-je d'un ton à la fois triste et furieux.

J'étais déçu. Je lui avais fait confiance et elle s'était jouée de moi et de mes sentiments.

-Ce coup de genou, il était plus haut que prévu, c'est ça ?

Elle hocha la tête, détournant les yeux d'un air rageur.

-Oui…

-Humph. On dirait les méthodes de Reno. Il est très doué pour ce genre de choses…

-Me compare pas à ton imbécile de petit copain ! siffla-t-elle.

-Désolé mais Reno n'est pas mon « petit copain » et ce n'est pas non plus un imbécile. C'est un crétin fini. Pas pareil.

-Rien à foutre ! Laisse-moi partir, Tseng ! Laisse-moi ! Je ne veux pas retourner à la Shin-Ra !

Je ne lui prêtai même pas attention et me remit en marche, la traînant par le bras sans qu'elle puisse faire quoi que ce soit pour me faire lâcher prise ou me ralentir. L'hélicoptère nous attendait déjà. On monta à bord et l'engin décolla.

-J'ai déjà déposé votre collègue au Pilier, me lança le pilote.

-Reno ? Hum… Passe dans le coin, je tiens à voir rapidement le résultat…

-Euh… on va pas être un peu court ?

-Il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème, nous sommes dans les temps…

-Reno est de taille face à un membre du SOLDAT, une pro en arts martiaux et un mitrailleur fou ? me demanda Aerith d'un ton défiant.

-Mmh ? Sans aucun doute… Il est plus compétent qu'il en a l'air. Peut-être aussi parce que tout le monde le sous-estime… Et c'est un tort que de sous-estimer un Turk…

Après environ cinq minutes, on arriva au Pilier. J'étais en train d'ouvrir la porte coulissante quand Aerith me retint par le bras.

-Hé…Hé… Tu vas quand même pas ouvrir ce truc en vol… hein ?

-Si tu as peur de tomber, accroches-toi ou mets-toi à quatre pattes, t'auras plus de stabilité sur quatre points.

-Tu plaisantes ?

Je lui adressai juste un regard signifiant clairement « j'ai l'air de plaisanter ? ». J'ouvris la porte et elle se mit à quatre pattes, regardant l'extérieur avec appréhension.

-Ne regarde pas si tu as peur…

-J'ai pas peur…, me rétorqua-t-elle d'une voix tremblotante.

J'échappai un éclat de rire moqueur. C'était bien la première fois que je ne regardais pas Aerith comme une jolie fleur pleine de pureté, de tendresse et de douceur. Derrière ses aspects de fillette naïve… c'était… une manipulatrice. Une fleur avec des épines. Je scrutai le Pilier. Un combat s'y déroulait. Il prit rapidement fin et je vis quelqu'un sauter dans le vide. Ce quelqu'un c'était Reno. Je sentis mon corps se figer et mon sang se glacer.

-Reno, espèce de fou ! hurlai-je dans sa direction.

Il plongeait en chute libre, la tête la première… Je vis un éclair frapper un câble qui se détendit aussitôt. Reno s'y accrocha et se laissa entraîner jusqu'aux portes du Secteur 7. Je plaçai une main sur mon cœur battant la chamade et échappai un soupir de soulagement. Je sursautai en entendant mon PHS sonner. Je décrochai et mis le haut-parleur pour entendre malgré le bruit de l'hélicoptère.

« Tseng ! T'es où là ? »

-Reno ? C'est plutôt à moi de poser cette question… Je suis près du Pilier avec Aerith. Ta mission…

« Tseng… Reste pas là. Ma mission… euh… comment dire… complétée… »

-QUOI ! Alors… Oh, merde ! …Rentre, j'arrive sous peu. Faut vraiment qu'on aie une discussion, et rappelle-moi de te foutre une raclée pour la peur que tu m'as faites à sauter du haut du Pilier comme ça !

« Tu t'inquiètes pour moi, mon amour ? »

-Ferme-la, Reno, le haut-parleur est branché et Aerith est juste à côté de moi. C'est pas mon problème que tu passes pour une pédale devant elle, mais me mêle pas à ça, tu veux ?

« ….…Merde ! »

Il raccrocha. Sur le Pilier, un blond examinait le terminal, sans doute dans le but de désactiver le système. Il y avait aussi une brunette, le regardant d'un air angoissé et un grand black baraqué qui jetai des coups d'œil furtifs à tout azimuts.

-Ce n'est pas une bombe à retardement ordinaire…, annonça le blond d'une voix chargée d'inquiétude.

L'hélicoptère se stabilisa près du Pilier.

-C'est vrai…, approuvai-je. Tu vas avoir du mal à la désamorcer. Elle explosera à la tête du premier imbécile qui la touchera.

C'était ce que Reeves m'avait dit…

-S'il te plaît, arrête-la ! m'implora la brunette.

-Hahaha…

_Elle est bien bonne celle là ! Donner des ordres à un Turk…! _

J'avais dit qu'elle exploserait à la tête du premier imbécile qui la toucherait ! Ils étaient bouchés ou quoi ?

-Seul un cadre de la Shin-Ra peut régler ou désamorcer le système d'urgence de déblocage de la Plaque.

Je n'étais pas en mesure d'effectuer cette opération…

-Ferme-la, imbécile ! explosa le grand baraqué.

Il se mit aussitôt à tirer vers l'hélicoptère, sans grand succès néanmoins.

-Je préfère ne pas essayer de désactiver ce système…, repris-je en l'ignorant royalement. Je n'ai pas que ça à faire…

Un balle siffla près de mon oreille et Aerith manqua également d'être touchée.

-…Tu ne voudrais pas que j'offense mon invitée en la délaissant…

Les yeux de la brunette s'écarquillèrent de surprise quand son regard se posa sur Aerith.

-Aerith !

-Oh, vous vous connaissez ? lui lançai-je. Quelle chance de pouvoir vous revoir une dernière fois… Vous devriez me remercier…

Et dire que j'arrivais encore à faire du sarcasme dans une situation aussi critique…

-Que vas-tu faire d'Aerith ! me demanda le blond.

-Je ne sais pas encore…

J'étais d'ailleurs partagé entre l'envie de savoir ce qui allait lui arriver et celle d'au contraire ne pas savoir, ne surtout pas savoir…

-Nos ordres étaient de retrouver et capturer le dernier Ancien. Ça nous a pris du temps…

_Parce qu'on le voulait bien, mais bon… _

-…Mais le président va enfin pouvoir en être informé…

Aerith se redressa soudainement.

-Tifa, ne t'inquiète pas ! Elle va bien ! cria-t-elle à la brunette.

« Quand est-ce que je t'ai donné la parole ? » lui murmurai-je tout bas, d'un ton haineux, accompagnant mes paroles d'une claque retentissante.

-Aerith !

Il n'y avait donc que cette brunette pour s'inquiéter pour elle ?

-Dépêchez-vous de sortir de là ! cria encore Aerith.

Je ne put réprimer un petit rire moqueur. S'ils voulaient avoir une chance de s'en sortir à temps, ils pouvaient déjà commencer à sauter du haut du Pilier…

-Bien, ça ne devrait pas tarder à commencer. Vous pourrez vous enfuir à temps ? leur lançai-je d'un ton narquois.

L'hélicoptère s'éleva tandis que le haut du Pilier commençait à exploser. Da Chao, quel effroyable spectacle… Je n'avais jamais rien vu de pareil avant… Aerith ne put s'empêcher de pleurer. Je sentis mon cœur se serrer et je l'enlaçai, l'empêchant de regarder la scène. Je me sentais trembler de tristesse et de fureur à la fois. Alexandre… Qu'est-ce qu'on nous avait fait faire ? Tout ça pour un groupuscule d'individu ! Tout ça pour ça !

-Tseng…

Aerith tentait de reporter ses yeux sur ce qui se passait en bas.

-Non, ne regarde pas… C'est pas la peine que tu vois ça, c'est assez horrible comme ça… Ne regarde pas.

-Mmh… Grand frère… je te retrouve…

-Dis pas ça…!

Je sentais mes yeux s'humidifier.

-…Dis pas ça, Aerith… Je ne pourrais plus jamais être un grand frère comme quand tu étais petite…

°°°

-Reno…! Pauvre fou ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches là !

J'ouvris les yeux. Tseng était debout à côté de moi. Il avait l'air d'avoir couru dans tous les sens à travers l'enfer autour de nous.

-Regarde ce carnage… C'est moi qui l'ait déclenché. Impressionnant, n'est-ce pas ?

J'échappai un rire nerveux.

-Reno… Lève-toi… Faut pas rester ici…

-Mmh. Je suis bien là.

Couché par terre au milieu des décombres… De là où j'étais je pouvais voir au moins trois cadavres çà et là à plusieurs mètres de moi… Tseng s'agenouilla à cheval au-dessus de moi et m'attrapa par le col pour me forcer à me redresser.

-Arrêtes de délirer ! Espèce de crétin ! Tu m'as fait tellement peur tout à l'heure ! J'ai cru que tu allais mourir ! Et après ça, tu n'es jamais rentré à la Shin-Ra, tu n'as donné aucun signe de vie ! J'étais mort d'inquiétude !

-Reeves m'a menti, Tseng… Il m'a dit qu'on pouvait annuler le programme de décrochage de la Plaque après l'avoir initialisé mais c'était faux. Quand j'ai compris ça… il était trop tard…

Il se figea.

-Je ne savais pas… Je ne savais pas, Reno…

-Tseng… ferme-la… Je crois qu'il va me falloir trop de temps pour assimiler complètement ce que je viens de faire… Je ferais peut-être mieux de rester ici… Je suis trop instable pour bosser, là… Je…

-Reno… Si tu restes là tu vas y passer…

-C'est pas grave, je suis bien là pour le moment…

-Crétin ! J'ai pas enduré tout ça pour te retrouver et m'entendre dire que je peux aller me faire foutre !

Il me força à me redresser encore et je me retrouvai à genoux devant lui. Je me laissai tomber sur lui, à cheval sur une de ses cuisses et me raccrochant à ses épaules. Mes lèvres se plissèrent un léger rictus. Je pressai un peu plus mon entrejambe contre sa cuisse et lui léchai les lèvres.

-Mmh… Tseng… J'ai envie de te faire l'amour… ici, maintenant, tout de suite…

-Re… Reno…!

Je forçai ma langue dans sa bouche et l'allongeai sans trop de douceur sur le sol. Il tenta de se débattre mais je joignit ses poignets et les maintint d'une main au-dessus de sa tête. Avec mon autre main j'ouvrais son pantalon…

-_L_ENO ! A_LL_ÊTES !

Il était rare que l'accent de Tseng ressorte comme ça. La plupart du temps, ça arrivait quand il était complètement bourré ou complètement dépassé par un événement…

-Mmh… Tu es tellement sexy comme ça…

-Non ! A…Arrêtes ! Reno… Arrêtes…

_hahahaha… c'est ça, continue à gueuler… hahaha… hahahaha… _

Je l'embrassai à nouveau pour le faire taire et dé-zippai ma braguette. La pression commençait à m'insupporter. Je caressai son sexe à travers le tissu et il se mit à gémir de plaisir. Il continuait à se débattre et à tenter de se dégager de moi sans succès apparent.

-C'est excitant de te voir te déhancher comme ça…

Il se mit à hurler, m'ordonnant d'arrêter, mélangeant parfois les langues qu'il employait… Mmh… J'entreprit de dénouer sa cravate et je m'en servit pour nouer ses poignets histoire d'avoir les mains libres.

-Sale pervers de rouquin ! _Yamerô_ ! Arrêtes ça !

Si je n'étais pas entre ses jambes écartées il m'aurait sans doute et depuis longtemps filé un coup de genou ou quelque chose du genre… Il profita que je lui avais lâché les bras pour m'envoyer un coup dans le menton. Il m'assena un deuxième coup. Je sentis une douleur au bas de ma nuque et ce fut le trou noir.

Quand je me réveillai à l'infirmerie, Tseng était à côté de moi, me fixant avec un regard noir. Il avait pleuré…

-Shiva… Se… Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Merde… j'ai une putain de migraine… Tout est embrouillé dans ma tête…

-De quoi tu te souviens ?

Je fronçai les sourcils…

-J'ai activé le système… au Pilier là… Y'avait trois excités qui m'ont attaqué… J'ai sauté dans le vide et je t'ai appelé… Et après…

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur.

-Et… Et après j'ai attendu pour voir ce qui allait se passer. Tout a sauté et je suis resté tétanisé un moment. Après ç'a été le contraire, j'ai courut dans les décombres sans pouvoir m'arrêter et je me suis écroulé quelque part… Je me souviens que t'étais là… et…

Je tournai un regard désolé vers lui.

-Et… j'ai fait une sorte de crise de nerfs, non ? Un truc dans le genre ?

-On peut voir ça comme ça…

Il resta une seconde silencieux.

-…Tu as essayé de me sauter, Reno.

-QUOI ? Je… J'ai fait ça ? Je… Je… euh… Tseng…

Je lançai de rapides coups d'œil dans toutes les directions jusqu'à ce que mon regard se pose sur la table à côté de moi. J'attrapai le verre qui s'y trouvait et le brisai sur le bord de la table avant de me massacrer la main gauche avec en hurlant de fureur.

-Reno ! Mais t'es devenu complètement cinglé ! Arrêtes ça tout de suite !

Tseng m'attrapa les bras pour me stopper.

-Lâches-moi sale con d'utaien ! lui hurlai-je. Je te déteste ! Lâches-moi ou je prendrai plaisir à te tuer avec lenteur ! Je te hais ! Je te hais, je te hais je te HAIS !

-Reno…! Calme-toi !

-Je te hais…, gémis-je.

Je sentis mes yeux se brouiller de larmes et lâchai les bris de verres qui m'entaillaient la main droite pour étreindre Tseng.

-Non… C'est pas vrai… Je t'aime tellement… Ne me laisse pas… Je vais devenir fou…

-Non, ça n'arrivera pas… J'y veillerai. Tu as besoin de repos…

-Non… J'ai besoin de toi…

Il parut troublé.

-D'accord… Je vais rester là jusqu'à ce que tu t'endormes…

Il me repoussa contre le lit.

-Donnes-moi tes mains que je les soigne…

Je le laissai faire, examiner, nettoyer, refermer les plaies, diffusant doucement un léger flux magique à l'aide de sa materia. Je finis par céder au sommeil.

°°°

Elena et Rude me regardaient d'un air très anxieux.

-Tseng… Tu as du sang sur toi…, murmura Elena.

-Hum ? C'est pas grave. C'est plutôt pour Reno que je m'inquiète… Il est dans un état de confusion total, il dit quelque chose puis le contraire, il se mutile… Il est complètement perdu et très instable…

-Odin… il ne mérite pas ça…

Je sentais qu'Elena était assez ébranlée par la nouvelle. Rude paraissait assez impassible mais je me disais qu'à l'intérieur…

-Ce n'est pas le moment de se relâcher, je compte sur vous le temps que Reno se rétablisse complètement, déclarai-je d'un ton solennel.

Il hochèrent la tête puis Elena s'avança timidement.

-On peut aller le voir ?

-Mmh… oui, mais faites attention à lui. Il peut se mettre à délirer et avoir une crise à n'importe quel moment. N'hésitez pas à appeler l'infirmière s'il ne se calme pas rapidement et ayez toujours de la materia Restaurer avec vous…

-Hum.

Elena quitta le Salon en courant. Rude se leva à son tour, ajusta ses lunettes et fit quelques pas vers moi.

-Chef…

-Tu peux y aller…

Il sortit à son tour et je me retrouvai seul. Je m'effondrai sur un canapé et restai silencieux, immobile jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus contenir les soubresauts secouant ma cage thoracique et les larmes s'échappant d'entre mes paupières fermement closes. J'étais au bord de la crise de nerfs moi aussi.

_Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas pleuré comme ça… Si ça pouvait me soulager…! Je me sens tellement désemparé… Reno… Cet emmerdeur de première… Mon Reno… Il est dans un état… C'est insupportable. Il m'a dit qu'il me détestait, il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait… Et j'ai l'impression que… c'est ce qu'il ressent au fond de lui. _

-…Moi aussi je te déteste, moi aussi je t'aime… et j'espère que c'est de la même manière que toi…, murmurai-je comme s'il pouvait m'entendre. Ne me dis juste pas que tu es amoureux de moi, c'est la seule chose que je ne peux pas entendre…

**NdVixen :** Ehé… il a été un peu plus long que prévu à écrire ce chapitre… Enfin, le résultat est là : la Plaque du Secteur 7 est descendue d'un étage ! …Ah, pauvre Reno, il est dans un triste état… Mais bon… C'était nécessaire pour coller au scénario de FF7… R&R of course


	37. Sephiroth is Back…! ?

**Warning :** none

**Chapitre 37 :** Sephiroth is Back…?

J'ouvris lentement les yeux et me redressai. Je n'avais pas vraiment dormi dans de bonnes conditions, assise sur une chaise et reposant ma tête sur mes bras croisés sur le lit. Je tournai mon regard vers Reno. Il dormait encore et s'agitait dans son sommeil.

-Pas là… Imbécile ! Pas là ! …Le feu… Pourquoi ! Non ! …Pas ça… Pas ça j' t'ai dit ! Non…!

Je me demandais de quoi il pouvait cauchemarder. J'étais presque certaine que c'était en rapport avec l'attaque du Pilier…

-Oh, Reno… Essaye de te sortir de ce mauvais pas rapidement…, murmurai-je d'un ton à la fois endormi et désespéré. T'es peut-être un crétin mais je tiens à toi…

Je lui caressai la joue et il s'apaisa très légèrement. Je tournai la tête en entendant la porte s'ouvrir. Tseng et Rude venaient d'entrer en compagnie d'une infirmière.

-Elena… Tu as passé la nuit ici ? me demanda Tseng, visiblement surpris.

J'acquiesçai d'un hochement de tête.

-Il n'a pas cessé de faire des cauchemars comme tu vois…

Tseng soupira et se tourna vers Rude.

-Vas-y, installe…

-Vous pouvez mettre ça là, indiqua l'infirmière en dégageant la table de chevet de ce qui se trouvait dessus.

Rude s'avança et posa une petite chaîne portative pour lire les CD.

-Nos rêves sont influencés par notre vécu et notre entourage, commença Tseng. S'il entend de la musique, ça perturbera ses cauchemars. J'espère qu'on arrivera à le calmer un peu en mettant quelque chose de doux et d'apaisant…

Je fut incapable de répondre et me contentai de sourire.

-Tu as l'air fatiguée, Elena… tu devrais aller te reposer, me conseilla-t-il.

-Je suis en pleine forme ! mentis-je. Je vais rester encore un peu près de lui le temps qu'il se réveille…

-Mmh… Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu t'inquièterais autant pour lui un jour… Il est si doué que ça au lit ?

Je savais parfaitement que Tseng disait ça pour tenter de détendre l'atmosphère. Je ne put m'empêcher de sourire et rougir légèrement.

-Tu devrais le savoir puisque tu as ta propre expérience…

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Reno qui émergeait vaguement de son sommeil. Ses lèvres étaient plissées en un rictus genre rictus maléfique. J'avais très rarement vu une telle expression sur son visage… ça faisait presque peur avec les cernes sous ses yeux.

-Re… Reno… Tu es réveillé…, murmurai-je.

-On dirait. J'ai dit quelque chose de compromettant, Tseng ? T'es tout rouge…

L'utaien resta silencieux pendant un moment.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, Reno…, finit-il par répondre.

-Oh, vraiment ?

Tseng baissa les yeux.

-Ne t'aventures pas sur ce terrain, _L_eno… T'es pas dans ton état normal et j'ai horreur de te voir comme ça… Je voudrais vraiment que tu redeviennes comme avant rapidement…

Le rouquin bloqua deux secondes et son expression se radoucit complètement.

-Tseng… Dé… Désolé… Je voulais pas dire ça…

-Je m'en doute…, soupira Tseng. Je dois vous laisser. Heidegger…

Il n'avait pas besoin de terminer sa phrase… Il quitta la chambre.

-Tu devrais aller manger quelque chose, Elena, me conseilla Rude. Tu as sauté un repas hier soir, tu dois commencer à avoir faim…

-Mmh… Tu restes ici ?

Il hocha la tête.

-D'accord alors… Je reviens vite.

Je quittai l'infirmerie et rentrai rapidement chez moi. Douche, changer de vêtements, manger en vitesse et j'étais déjà de retour à l'infirmerie. Rude me regarda arriver l'air très légèrement surpris.

-Déjà ?

Je répondis juste par un sourire, pris une chaise et m'installai au chevet de Reno. Il avait l'air complètement perdu dans ses pensées.

-Des chocobos sauce tartare avec des herbes en caoutchouc… Non, c'est pas c' que j' voulais dire… Je voudrais parler…, murmura-t-il soudainement.

Il tourna son regard vers moi et m'attrapa le bras.

-J'ai besoin de parler mais ce que je vais dire est partiellement classé secret défense… Ça à la limite je peux vous en parler… Mais le reste…

Il s'interrompit, échappant un petit rire nerveux.

-Le reste… Si vous n'en appreniez ne serait-ce qu'un dixième vous ne pourriez plus jamais me regarder de la même façon. J'ai pas besoin de ça…

-Tu veux un psy, c'est ça ? soupirai-je.

-Hé… on peut dire ça comme ça… Je veux parler à quelqu'un qui garde le secret professionnel.

-On va te trouver ça, promis-je.

Je passai une main sur son visage, repoussant sur les côtés les mèches tombant sur ses yeux à cause de la non présence de ses lunettes de soleil. Ça faisait toujours drôle de voir Reno sans ses lunettes…

°°°

Heidegger n'avait pas l'air de comprendre.

-Je ne peux plus donner quelque mission que ce soit à Reno pour le moment, il est complètement instable… Il a besoin de repos pour un temps…

-Je ne vois absolument pas pourquoi il serait dans cet état ! aboya Heidegger.

Je sentis la colère monter en moi. Il ne comprenait donc rien à rien quant au cœur humain ?

-Est-ce que vous vous rendez compte que tout le poids de la destruction des deux Secteurs 7 retombe sur ses épaules ? Des milliers de personnes sont mortes !

-Et alors ? Jusqu'à présent ça ne l'avait pas gêné de tuer sans se poser de questions ! Non ?

-Cette fois-ci ce n'étaient que des innocents qui n'avaient strictement rien à voir avec AVALANCHE ! m'emportai-je.

Il quitta son bureau et se planta devant moi. Il frappa et j'esquivai le coup avec facilité. Je n'avais vraiment pas envie de me laisser faire par ce type cette fois-ci. Je ne faisais que défendre un collègue !

-TSENG ! C'est de la rébellion ? vociféra-t-il.

Je n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Il m'attrapa et me flanqua à terre avant de m'immobiliser en m'écrasant d'un pied.

-Un type comme vous ne devrait pas être ici ! Espèce d'épave soi-disant humaine ! hurlai-je.

-Sale petit con d'utaien…

Oh, Heidegger était raciste… J'avais _oublié_ ce détail ! Combien de raclées avais-je déjà subit pour avoir la peau dorée, les cheveux noirs et les yeux bridés ? Aucune idée… j'avais arrêté de compter depuis longtemps. Il me roua de coups comme il l'avait si souvent fait. Je faisais mon possible pour esquiver et retenir mes cris de douleurs. Je ne voulais pas lui donner le plaisir de m'entendre hurler même si ça devait renforcer sa fureur.

-HEIDEGGER ! Espèce de brute décervelée ! Arrêtes ça tout de suite !

Nos regards se tournèrent vers la porte du fond par laquelle Scarlet venait d'entrer.

-Arrêtes ça, espèce de sombre crétin ! J'ai appris que le rouquin est hors service pour un moment, tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment de te déchaîner sur l'utaien ?

-Ne te mêles pas de ça, Scarlet…

Je reçu un sort de Soin et Scarlet s'avança un peu plus.

-Laisse-le partir et fais ton boulot au lieu de chercher des prétextes pour battre tes employés.

Da Chao… Pour une fois j'étais réellement heureux de voir Scarlet ! Heidegger me laissa filer et je me rendis à l'infirmerie en me lançant quelques sorts de Soin supplémentaires. Je croisai Rude et Elena en train de se prendre un café dans la salle d'attente.

-Comment va le rouquin…?

-Il est avec un psy, me répondit Elena. Café ?

-C'est pas de refus…

Je m'assis sur une chaise à côté de Rude tandis qu'Elena me prenait un café au distributeur.

-Qui a décidé de lui faire voir un psy ? demandai-je.

-C'est lui-même…, répondit Rude. Il voulait parler. Je ne sais pas de quoi mais même avec moi ça n'allait pas…

-Mmh… On a tous nos secrets…, souris-je. Je ne voudrais en aucun cas connaître les vôtres et encore moins ceux de Reno.

°°°

_-Vous avez quoi ? _

_Il n'avait pas l'air habitué à autant de violence… J'étais juste en train de raconter ma vie… _

_-Amoureux de votre chef…? Ah… je vois, pas simple comme situation… _

_Il avait quand même une certaine ouverture d'esprit… _

_-Quoi ? Le Pilier ? C'est… c'est vous qui… …Ce doit être lourd à porter… qui vous a donné l'ordre ? _

_J'avais de plus en plus de facilité à parler, je me sentais de plus en plus léger… Tout me paraissait si simple… J'avais l'impression qu'il était tout à fait normal de dire ainsi ce que je disais. J'ai tué mes parents et des tas d'autres personnes, je suis raide dingue amoureux de mon chef et on a déjà eu une expérience sexuelle à deux (mais on n'a pas fait l'amour) et l'autre jour j'ai faillit le violer… C'est moi qui ait déclenché le système de décrochage de la Plaque du Secteur 7 et causé la mort de tout ces gens. C'est tout à fait normal, non ? _

°°°

Je ne put m'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

-Rude, je suis sérieux… trois membres d'AVALANCHE sont _réellement_ entrés dans la Tour… Ils ont pris l'ascenseur jusqu'au 59ème…

-Ils sont soit très courageux soit complètement inconscients ! m'esclaffai-je.

Non mais vraiment, un groupe armé de _trois_ personnes contre la Shin-Ra entière ! C'était vraiment à hurler de rire…!

-Et on est sensés les arrêter, c'est ça ? Les simples soldats sont pas fichu d'y arriver eux-mêmes ?

-Je sais pas. Mais tous ceux qui se sont opposés à eux se sont fait descendre… Et ils ont fait du bordel jusque dans le labo de Hojo pour, visiblement, délivrer Aerith…

-Je les admire…!

J'étais vraiment mort de rire…

-On y va, Rude. Quand on les aura on les conduit au 70ème.

On prit l'ascenseur. Tseng était en liaison directe avec le poste de contrôle et on les repéra rapidement. On s'arrêta au 66ème, juste à temps pour voir le blond, le grand baraqué avec la mitraillette à la place de l'avant-bras droit et une sorte de félin roux entrer dans l'autre ascenseur.

_Quelle équipe ! _

J'entrai après eux dans l'ascenseur et pointait un doigt en direction du haut.

-Pourrais-tu appuyer sur haut ?

Tseng rentra à sont tour. Le blond n'avait pas l'air rassuré.

-Des Turks…? murmura-t-il pour lui-même. Ça sent le piège…

Tseng adressa un petit sourire à la fois moqueur et malicieux au blond.

-Quelles sensations tu as dut avoir…, le railla-t-il d'un ton très faussement envieux. Ça t'a plu ?

Le blond échappa un grognement. Je sélectionnai le 69ème étage tandis que Tseng rappelait le poste de contrôle.

-Déjà…? …mmh. Bien.

Il raccrocha.

-Lena a choppé Aerith et la brunette…

-Tifa, rectifiai-je.

Tseng secoua la tête d'un air amusé.

-Faut qu'on arrête de fraterniser avec l'ennemi ou ça va finir par nous gêner dans notre boulot…! …J'espère que Lena a pas été trop dure avec Aerith…

-Y'a pas intérêt…, siffla le blond.

-Fermes-la, toi, t'es pas en position pour parler, coupa Tseng.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, on sortit et on attendit qu'Elena arrive avec les filles. Tseng adressa un large sourire à Aerith et je fis de même avec Tifa.

-Euh… les mecs ? ça va aller ?

On reprit notre sérieux.

-Pas de problème Elena, tu peux disposer…

-Hmm. Je passe à l'infirmerie…

Tseng hocha la tête.

-Il doit avoir terminé son entretien… Vas-y.

Elena prit l'ascenseur tandis que nous passions des menottes à chacun avant de les escorter jusqu'au bureau du président, sauf Aerith qui fut confiée à des soldats chargés de l'enfermer au 67ème. Il fallut bien sûr que le président tape un speech comme à son habitude… Je me fichais légèrement de ce qu'il racontait… Vers la fin, le grand noir commença à s'énerver et fonça sur le président. Je l'aurais bien laissé faire _pour voir_ mais je tenais quand même à mon salaire, à mon job et accessoirement à ma vie. Je choppai donc le grand baraqué et le forçai à suivre les autres en direction de l'escalier. Il était assez fort, mais franchement, il ne pouvait rien contre moi… On les enferma dans les cellules du 67ème étage avant de se rendre à l'infirmerie. Elena nous y attendait.

-Alors ?

-Alors… il n'en a toujours pas terminé, répondit Elena.

-Quoi ! Mais ça fait des heures maintenant… Il a pas tué le psy j'espère…

°°°

_Je me sens tellement léger que j'ai l'impression que je pourrais m'envoler au moindre coup de vent… Je vois les choses tellement plus clairement d'un seul coup… Je me regarde depuis l'extérieur de moi-même et je contemple mes souvenirs, mes actes passés quels qu'ils soient. J'ai fait de mauvaises choses mais aussi de bonnes choses, plus minimes, certes, mais de bonnes choses… J'ai toujours su profiter de la vie, j'ai toujours été d'un naturel plutôt enthousiaste… Alors qu'est-ce que je fais là à déprimer et me poser des questions au point de ne plus savoir où j'en suis ? Je ne me ressemble plus… C'est invraisemblable, non ? …Je suis Reno des Turks. J'ai commis des crimes et je les ai assumés alors… Pourquoi je ne peux pas passer au-dessus de ce qui s'est passé au Secteur 7 ? …Je trouverai la réponse. Parce que je ne peux pas rester dans cet état. Pour moi. Et pour les autres. _

°°°

La sonnerie de mon PHS me réveilla en plein milieu de la nuit. J'avais vraiment horreur de ça. En tant que Turks, nous pouvions être mobilisés à n'importe quel moment, et en tant que chef des Turks, j'étais toujours le premier dérangé. J'échappai un grognement et tendis le bras vers ma table de chevet, cherchai un instant cette connerie de téléphone et décrochai enfin.

-Nnh'llô ? marmonnai-je en collant le cellulaire à mon oreille.

« Tseng ! Réunion immédiate en Salle de Réunion au 66ème ! Tout le monde doit être là ! »

-Attends… Reeves…? C'est quoi ce bordel…? Réunion ? En plein milieu de la nuit ?

« Pose pas de question pour le moment. Quelque chose de très grave est arrivé… »

-Okay… J'amène Rude et Elena, c'est ça ?

« C'est ça. Il aurait été souhaitable que Reno soit là lui aussi, mais dans son état… »

-Mmh. Je réveille les autres et on arrive…

Je raccrochai et me massai une seconde les tempes avec le pouce et l'index. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ce délire ?

Je me levai en composant le numéro de Rude. Il répondit rapidement.

-Rude, appelle Elena. Habillez-vous rapidement. Réunion. 66ème étage.

« …Euh… d'accord… »

Il ne posa pas de questions et raccrocha. J'enfilai en vitesse un uniforme, tâchant de faire ça bien tout de même. Je me passai le visage à l'eau froide dans l'espoir de me réveiller un peu plus et sortit de mon appart. Les autres ne tardèrent pas à arriver. Elena avait l'air aussi endormie que moi. Rude… c'était Rude, quoi…

On gagna la Tour Shin-Ra et on ne put que constater le bordel dans le hall. Les modèles de voiture et de moto dernier cri avaient disparut, des coups de feu avaient été tirés, des enseignes dégradées… Et il y avait des traces de pneu dans les escaliers !

-Mais qu'est-ce que çaaaaa veut dire…? bâillai-je.

On suivit les traces jusqu'au troisième étage où la vitre donnant sur l'autoroute avait était brisée. Visiblement, les véhicules étaient sortis par là…

-AVALANCHE ?

Je tournai mon regard vers les deux autres.

-Ils se seraient évadés ? s'étonna vaguement Elena. Font chier…

On prit l'ascenseur montant jusqu'au 59ème puis j'appelai un des deux ascenseurs de verre. Quand les portes s'ouvrirent j'entrai et ressortit immédiatement.

-J'aime paaas du tout çaaa…, murmurai-je.

Les autres jetèrent un coup d'œil pour constater que la moitié de la paroi de verre avait été détruite. Je sentis Rude frémir.

-Mais quel bordel… On y va quand même… On descend au 60ème, on prendra les escaliers.

On s'accrocha comme on le pouvait tentant d'ignorer que nous étions à environ soixante étages du sol. Une petite brise glaciale soufflait. Elle eut au moins l'effet positif de nous réveiller un peu plus. Quand les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent on se précipita à l'intérieur avec un certain soulagement. Jamais je n'avais trouvé les escaliers aussi agréables ! En rentrant dans la Salle de Réunion la première chose que je remarquai fut une affiche de la hiérarchie de la Compagnie accrochée au fond de la salle, visible de tous. Je contemplai rapidement l'assistance. Rufus, Scarlet, Heidegger, Palmer, Hojo, Reeves… les visages étaient livides… Sauf celui de Rufus qui siégeait en bout de table à la place de son père qui était visiblement absent.

-Tout le monde est là…, murmura-t-il avec un petit sourire. On peut donc commencer…

Il se leva et, armé d'un marqueur noir, raya son père de la hiérarchie puis « Vice » du mot « Vice Président » inscrit à côté de sa propre photo. Il se retourna ensuite vers nous.

-Je vous annonce officiellement que, suite au décès de mon père, je serai le nouveau président de la Shin-Ra Inc.

Il nous fallut deux secondes pour réaliser. J'essayais de réprimer un sourire qui aurait eut tôt fait de me dévorer les oreilles.

-Le président est mort ?

Rufus eut un petit sourire.

-Oui. Il a néanmoins été un peu aidé… Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il réglait à cette heure tardive de la nuit…

-Nous discutions du programme spatial…, glissa Palmer.

-Si tu le dis… En tout cas, il a été retrouvé avec un sabre utaien de deux mètres planté dans le dos. Quelqu'un peut me dire qui a jamais été capable de manier un tel sabre ?

-Hem… Sephiroth…, tentai-je. …Mais il est mort… Enfin, officiellement il est mort…

Je lançai un regard en coin vers Hojo.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? siffla-t-il. Je ne suis pour rien dans cette histoire pour une fois ! Sephiroth est réellement mort et je n'ai même pas put récupérer quoi que ce soit, son corps a été complètement dissout par la Makô ! Un si beau spécimen… …Quelle perte…!

-Abrège, Hojo, coupa Rufus.

Le scientifique soutint une seconde le regard du blond avant de détourner les yeux.

-D'après Palmer, Sephiroth serait arrivé par les escaliers et aurait dit un truc du genre « je ne te laisserai pas t'emparer de la Terre Promise » avant de tuer le président et de… disparaître…

-Il s'est envolé et est passé à travers le plafond, précisa Palmer.

On le regarda tous d'un air plus ou moins… consterné.

-Si tu le dis…, reprit à nouveau Rufus. Comme si ça ne suffisait pas…

Il lança un regard noir à Hojo.

-…Un des précieux spécimens de notre cher ami s'est… évadé… et a tué tout le monde aux étages où il est passé SAUF, comme pour nous arranger, les membres d'AVALANCHE qui étaient détenus au 67ème… Le spécimen en question est celui de JENOVA. Elle a laissé des traînées de sang partout et des griffes dans les murs, mais seulement aux 67, 68 et 69ème étages… alors qu'il semblerait qu'elle soit monté au 70ème… Je ne sais pas trop ce qui se cache derrière tout ça mais il y a dans tous les cas quelque chose qui cloche… Les traînées de sang s'arrêtent, il y a quelques empruntes de pas humaines puis ça s'estompe…

Il tourna à nouveau son regard vers Hojo.

-Honnêtement, les probabilités que nous ayons affaire à Sephiroth… elles sont nulles, non ?

-Je ne peux pas me prononcer là-dessus aussi facilement, répondit Hojo. Théoriquement, il est impossible que ce soit le vrai Sephiroth. Ce serait plutôt JENOVA sous une autre apparence – elle est capable de prendre n'importe quelle apparence… A moins que…

Il se mit à marmonner quelque chose pour lui même et Rufus lui lança un regard exaspéré.

-Hojo… Parle plus intelligiblement ou tais-toi.

Le scientifique releva la tête.

-Désolé, continues…, s'excusa-t-il vaguement.

-Bien. Le président est mort, JENOVA s'est enfuie, il en va de même pour AVALANCHE… Je veux un rapport détaillé sur chaque membre. Surtout sur ce Cloud qui dit être un ex Première Classe du SOLDAT… Heidegger, tu devrais pouvoir me trouver ça facilement, non ?

Heidegger hocha la tête. A ma grande surprise, Elena s'avança.

-Désolée, mais il ne trouvera rien, j'ai déjà fait des recherches, annonça Elena. Toutes les informations concernant Cloud, Zack et Sephiroth ont été effacées depuis les évènements de Nibelheim, semblerait-il…

-Zack ? répéta Rufus. Ce nom me dit vraiment quelque chose…

Il se tut une seconde.

-D'habitude ma mémoire ne me fait jamais défaut…

-Je ne sais pas si c'est rassurant, reprit Elena, mais nous avons tous oublié qui sont Zack et Cloud… Je crois que Hojo pourrait nous expliquer pourquoi…

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? grinça l'intéressé.

-C'est vous qui avez restreint l'accès aux documents et je trouve ça très louche que cela ait été fait dans l'ombre…

Les regards se posaient alternativement sur Elena et Hojo.

-On verra ça plus tard, trancha Rufus. Mais je veux que tout soit éclaircit d'ici peu ! Et je veux qu'on me retrouve AVALANCHE et cet espèce de Sephiroth !

Il posa son regard sur moi.

-Tseng… C'est une mission pour vous.

**NdVixen :** Un peu plus court que les autres ce chapitre… Mais je pouvais pas faire tellement plus long. Le retour de Seph…? Oui ? Non ? Qui est vraiment ce personnage…? Aha… Vous le saurez (j'exposerai mes théories !). (ça vous a jamais parut bizarre que les traînées de sang de JENOVA s'arrêtent dans les escaliers ?). Que dire d'autre ? Euh… Reviewez !


	38. Chasing the Blackchapped Man

**Warning:** none

**Chapitre 38:** Chasing the Black-chapped Man

-Alors, le rouquin…?

-C'est pas encore ça, mais il a l'air d'aller un peu mieux… Enfin… il est atteint du syndrome du membre manquant on dirait…, soupira Tseng.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

-Il a beau ne pas avoir ses lunettes, il continue à porter une main à son front pour les replacer comme si elles étaient là. Il dit même avoir l'impression de les sentir glisser…

Je secouai la tête d'un air désolé.

-Je suis déjà étonnée qu'on ai réussi à les lui retirer… Jusqu'à présent il m'arrivait de me demander si elles n'étaient pas symbiotiquement liées à lui… maintenant au moins je sais que c'est le cas…

-Tu as sans doute raison, Lena…

Il soupira encore, riant légèrement, et fit signe à Rude de lui servir un café avant de s'effondrer dans un canapé.

-T'as l'air crevé, Tseng…

-Hum… Ouais, sans doute… J'ai mal dormi cette nuit. Avec toute cette agitation… l'explosion des deux réacteurs, la chute du Secteur 7, AVALANCHE, Seph, JENOVA… et puis cet espèce de crétin de rouquin complètement dérangé… Je sais plus trop quoi penser de tout ça…

Il marqua une pause.

-Je crois que ça doit bien faire cinq ans, au minimum, que je ne crois vraiment plus en la Shin-Ra. Si je pouvais quitter les Turks je le ferais. Mais bon… je ne trouverai pas de meilleur salaire, tout le monde me fuira, j'ai pas grande envie de vous perdre et puis…

-Une fois qu'on y est on y reste…, achevai-je.

-Voilà…

Il y eut un moment de silence à peine troublé par le bruit des tasses de cafés qu'on prenait ou qu'on posait sur la table.

-Cette histoire avec JENOVA et Sephiroth… ça a l'air quand même sérieux…, murmurai-je. …Je veux dire… j'aime pas cette histoire, je la sens mal…

Ils hochèrent la tête.

-Cela fait deux jours qu'AVALANCHE a quitté Midgar et d'après les informations que j'ai put obtenir… ils recherchent un homme à cape noire, annonça Tseng. Sephiroth, quoi… Ils semblent sur le coup eux aussi. J'aimerais voir comment ils vont se débrouiller…

-On ferme les yeux? demanda Rude.

-Bien sûr que non! Et on ne cherchera pas là où nous savons qu'ils ne sont pas, répondit Tseng d'un ton profondément ironique. Et j'espère qu'aucun d'entre vous ne larguera d'informations pouvant les aider si nous venions à les rencontrer…

°°°

Le temps me semblait long. J'avais envie de bouger, voir les autres ailleurs que dans cette satanée chambre. Je me redressai en voyant l'infirmière entrer.

-J' vais bientôt pouvoir sortir? lui lançai-je avec espoir.

-Sans doute… Tu as l'air d'aller mieux…

-Mmh, ouais…, répondis-je vaguement. T'as pas de nouvelles intéressantes?

-Juste… euh…

Elle s'approcha timidement.

-J'ai une lettre de l'utaien…

Je tendis aussitôt la main vers elle.

-Donnes! lui ordonnai-je d'un ton débordant d'enthousiasme.

Elle sortit une enveloppe et me la remit. Elle était scellée avec un cheveu et deux gouttes de cires vaguement cachetées… Il devait y avoir des infos intéressantes… J'ouvris l'enveloppe et m'apprêtait à en sortir la lettre. Je m'arrêtai.

-Tu peux sortir un instant?

L'infirmière hocha la tête et s'exécuta. Je put enfin sortir le papier en toute sécurité.

«AVALANCHE est visiblement à la recherche de Seph. On observe. On se reverra quand Rude, Lena et moi seront revenus de Junon – Rufus doit y faire une parade. En attendant, achèves de te soigner pour être en pleine forme à notre retour. Et pas de conneries.

Tseng»

Je lançai un regard noir à la feuille, foudroyant du regard l'écriture fine et claire couchée noir sur blanc sur le papier.

-S'il croit qu'il va me planter là encore longtemps il se fout le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude ce crétin des îles! fulminai-je à mi-voix. Pas question de rester ici pendant qu'ils vont s'amuser!

Je rangeai la lettre dans son enveloppe et la fourrai dans ma chemise avant de sauter hors du lit. Ça faisait du bien de bouger… Je sortit et tombai aussitôt sur l'infirmière.

-Hey… Tu n'es pas encore officiellement autorisé à sortir…, tenta-t-elle.

-Tss… J'ai quelque chose d'important à faire et je suis assez pressé alors je te conseille de fermer gentiment les yeux. Je ne ferai pas preuve de patience et tu n'es pas en mesure de t'opposer à un Turk… nnh?

Elle afficha une mine à la fois désolée et résignée et me céda le passage.

-C'est pas la peine d'essayer de te raisonner, je suppose…

Je lui adressai un sourire enjôleur.

-T'as tout compris fillette, répondis-je en effleurant son visage du bout des doigts. Ciao…

Et je détalai, filant comme une flèche au travers des couloirs sans me soucier des «on ne court pas dans les hôpitaux». De toute façon… ce n'était même pas un véritable hôpital…

Je pris un peu de temps pour retrouver mon appart – ah, il m'avait bien manqué… Rester tout ce temps dans cette chambre sans pouvoir bouger avait quelque peu endormi mon corps et j'avais besoin de faire un peu d'exercice pour me réveiller complètement. Je me débarrassai rapidement des fringues blanches d'hôpital qu'on m'avait fait enfiler pour retrouver mon uniforme. Pantalon marine, chemise blanche à moitié boutonnée, pas de cravate, comme toujours, veste marine laissée ouverte… et ces chères lunettes de soleil sur mon front. …Comme elles m'avaient manquées! J'ébouriffai rapidement mes cheveux et fit un rapide inventaire de ce que je devais prendre. Electro-tige, materia, etc… J'avais hâte de retrouver les autres…

°°°

-Hé, Tseng! Tu te souviens…?

-Bien sûr… On était des gamins la dernière fois…

Je soupirai. La ferme des chocobos. Elle n'avait pas changé… Toujours le même enclos devant… l'étable… Je détournai les yeux en essayant d'ignorer les quelques souvenirs qui ressurgissaient. Leen Aztariel… et puis ce crétin…

-Vous cherchez quelque chose?

Je rouvris les yeux et cherchai une seconde mon interlocuteur. Je finis par baisser les yeux.

-Disons plutôt quelqu'un… Tu saurais me dire si l'éleveur Choco Bidule est là, gamin?

-C'est Choco Bill, rectifia le gosse. C'est mon grand-père. Il est dans la cuisine. Enfin je crois… Viens.

Il me fit signe de le suivre et se dirigea vers la maisonnette à côté de l'étable.

-C'est quoi ton nom, gamin?

-Choco Billy. C'est grand-père qui m'a appelé comme ça.

-Mmh…

Je réfléchis un instant.

-Tu serais pas le fils d'un type nommé Chico par hasard?

Il bloqua un instant.

-Tu connais mon père?

-Il m'a bien aidé pendant la guerre d'Utai…

-Ah! Alors tu es le type qui a un nom de fille! Papa m'a parlé de toi!

_Non… C'est pas vrai! Ne me dites pas que c'est la seule chose qu'il a retenue! …Ah, pourquoi a-t-il fallut qu'on me donne ce nom! _

-Ton grand-père est là, c'est ça? coupai-je pour changer de sujet.

Ce gosse ne devait pas savoir que j'étais un Turk. Ou alors il ne savait pas ce qu'était un Turk. Il parlait avec tant de facilité… Je lançai un coup d'œil en arrière. Elena s'était assise sur la barrière de l'enclos et caressait un jeune chocobo. Rude observait la scène en silence, comme toujours… Choco Billy me fit entrer et je ne tardai pas à me retrouver face à son grand-père. Après quelques politesses, j'entrai dans le vif du sujet.

-Est-ce que cous auriez vu passer des voyageurs? Un groupe assez hétéroclite… Un jeune homme blond avec des yeux Makô, une brune aux yeux verts vêtue de rose, une autre aux yeux bruns et avec des mensurations assez extraordinaires… un grand black baraqué et une sorte de félin roux…

Il hocha la tête.

-Ils ont passé la nuit ici et sont partis de bon matin… Ils voulaient attraper des chocobos pour traverser les marais…

-Je vois… Et vous ne sauriez pas par hasard s'ils se rendaient quelque part précisément…?

-Ils m'ont demandé si j'avais vu passer un type avec une cape noir et ont décidé de suivre la même direction que lui…

-Donc ils ne font que le suivre…, murmurai-je pour moi-même.

°°°

Tseng s'arrangeait avec Choco Bill pour obtenir rapidement des chocobos. Moi je me contentais de me reposer en regardant ceux dans l'enclos. La plupart étaient sauvages mais l'un deux avait commencé à être dressé et un autre semblait… étrange. Méfiant. Très méfiant. Il avait les pattes bandées…

-Il s'appelle Sully, on l'a recueilli il y a pas longtemps…

Je tournai mon regard vers la fillette qui venait de parler.

-Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé?

-Il ne courrait pas assez vite… C'était pourtant un excellent chocobo mais je crois que son jockey ne savait pas y faire de même que ceux qui l'ont élevé et dressé. Tu vois ses pattes? Elle sont écorchées. C'est un type d'entraînement sadique pour forcer les chocobos à sauter plus haut pendant les courses d'obstacle. On ne le voit pas d'ici mais il a aussi pas mal de blessures à force d'avoir pris trop de coups de cravache… Il a peur des hommes maintenant… Il ne nous fait plus confiance… Mais j'espère arriver à lui faire comprendre que tous les hommes ne sont pas comme ses anciens maîtres. Y'en a des bons…

-Hmm. Tu as raison… j'espère que tu y arriveras.

_C'est tout de même horrible… J'ai horreur des gens qui maltraitent les animaux pour de l'argent. Ça me donne envie de leur faire subir ce qu'ils infligent aux animaux au centuple… Qu'ils comprennent leur douleur. Qu'ils regrettent le jour de leur naissance. Les animaux sont si souvent tellement plus méritant de vivre sur cette planète que les humains… Je pense ça quand je repense à mes actes en tant que Turk, quand je regarde la plupart des hommes de la Shin-Ra… _

-Comment tu t'appelles?

-Chole. Et toi?

-Elena. …La dernière fois que je suis venue ici… c'était il y a une dizaine d'années environ… On était en voyage scolaire. Je me souviens qu'on a put assister à la naissance d'un chicobo blanc pendant la soirée…

-Ce devait être Eki… Il est resté longtemps ici puis il est parti au Gold Saucer… C'était un bon chocobo… Il a réussi à atteindre la classe A+ malgré ses capacités limitées…

-Lena!

Je me retournai pour m'apercevoir que Tseng et Rude m'attendaient.

-Ah… Excusez-moi les mecs! J'arrive!

J'adressai un sourire et un «à la prochaine!» à Chole et rejoignit les deux autres. On monta en scelle rapidement avant de s'élancer vers les marais.

-La dernière fois la traversée s'était faite sans problème grâce à l'autre espèce d'aimant à problèmes…, lançai-je aux autres. Mais cette fois-ci?

-Te pose pas de questions et fonce aussi vite que tu le peux, me répondit Tseng. C'est le seul conseil que je puisses te donner…

On s'engagea donc dans le marais. Visiblement, le Zoolom avait déjà repéré une proie et ne s'intéressa donc pas à nous. Finalement, ça s'était passé sans problème… Une fois de l'autre côté nous renvoyâmes nos chocobos.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Rude…? …C'est…!

Je tournai les yeux dans la direction indiquée. Un Zoolom. Empalé sur un arbre!

-Ouah…! Qui a pu faire ça?

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit Sephiroth en tout cas, murmura Tseng. C'est pas son style. Il aurait plutôt découpé le serpent en fines tranches… Néanmoins…

-…C'est une force plus qu'impressionnante…, acheva Rude.

-Mmh… On continue? J'aime pas l'atmosphère qui règne ici, ça me fait penser à celle du 67ème… …Un instant. Vous croyez que JENOVA aurait put faire ça?

Ils réfléchirent un instant.

-Qui sait de quoi elle est capable…, soupira Tseng. Enfin bon, ne traînons pas.

Nous entrâmes donc dans la mine de Mythril. Tseng observa rapidement le sol. La fine couche de poussière qui le couvrait plus ou moins était vierge de toute trace de pas.

-Ils ne sont pas encore passés par ici, nous sommes les premiers… Tant mieux. On les attendra à la sortie. Une fois dehors ils auront bien du mal à trouver quelqu'un à qui demander s'il n'a pas vu passer un homme à cape noire…, dit-il en riant. Faut bien qu'on les aide un peu, non?

Je hochai la tête.

-Elena… Tu es toute désignée pour leur filer les informations…

Je haussai un sourcil.

-Rude n'aime pas parler, surtout pour ce genre de choses, expliqua-t-il. Moi… j'ai m'a réputation à préserver. Et toi tu excelle dans le rôle de Miss Sucre et Miel… et tu as de beaux cheveux blonds… Ils n'iront pas chercher plus loin. …Cela dit je ne dit pas que tu es une idiote. Au contraire, tu es une fille intelligente…

-Ça ira Tseng…, coupai-je.

On avança donc sans vraiment se préoccuper dissimuler nos empruntes. C'était peut-être surestimer l'ennemi, mais dans tous les cas, qu'ils s'attendent à nous trouver ou non, ça revenait plus ou moins au même pour nous… On se posta à la sortie de la grotte. Tseng dehors, Rude barrant le passage, et moi en hauteur. Et on attendit. Au bout d'un moment, du bruit nous parvint. Des discussions, des combats… Et un trio finit par arriver. Je reconnu Cloud, Aerith et le beau félin roux que j'avais vu au 67ème.

-Une seconde! les interpella Rude.

Ils se tournèrent aussitôt vers lui.

-... J'espérais ne jamais te revoir…, murmura le félin.

Rude ne lui prêta pas attention, fixant Cloud.

-Sais-tu qui je suis?

-Aucun intérêt.

Rude marqua une pause.

-... Je suis des Turks. Ne l'oublie jamais. C'est dur d'expliquer ce que font les Turks…

-Des kidnappings, non?

-D'un point de vue négatif… c'est un peu ça. Mais ce n'est pas tout. ... ...

Les grandes explications de Rude, des tirades à vous couper le souffle… mais que seul Reno était à même de comprendre. Enfin, Tseng et moi comprenions aussi mais nous ne pouvions pas capter toute la subtilité d'un vocabulaire si riche et varié…

-C'est bon, Rude! Je sais que tu n'aimes pas les longs discours, ne te force pas! lui lançai-je.

-…Elena, explique, soupira-t-il.

Le temps qu'AVALANCHE arrive j'avais eu tout le loisir de réfléchir aux conneries que je pourrais dire.

-Je suis le membre le plus récent des Turks, Elena. Avec ce que tu as fait à Reno, nous manquons de gens. …Même si, à cause de ça, j'ai été promue chez les Turks… En tout cas, notre travail est de découvrir où Sephiroth se rend. Et de tenter de t'arrêter à chaque étape du voyage.

Je marquai une pause.

-Une minute, c'est l'inverse… C'est vous qui vous mettez en travers de notre route.

Tseng entra et s'avança, l'air exaspéré mais un regard amusé dans les yeux.

-…Elena. Tu parles trop.

-M. Tseng? m'exclamai-je avec «surprise».

-Inutile de leur parler de nos ordres, coupa-t-il.

-Excuse-moi…Tseng.

-Je croyais t'avoir donné d'autres ordres.

En effet. Il fallait encore que je largue nos infos.

-Maintenant, vas-y. N'oublie pas de déposer ton rapport.

-Oh! D'accord! Très bien, Rude et moi, on part aux trousses deSephiroth qui se dirige vers le port de Junon! annonçai-je avec un enthousiasme débordant.

-…Elena. Tu ne sembles pas comprendre, soupira Tseng.

-Oh!

Je marquai une courte pose.

-Ex… Excuse-moi…

-…Va. Ne laisses pas Sephiroth s'enfuir, m'ordonna Tseng.

-Oui Monsieur! répondis-je en cœur avec Rude.

Quels acteurs nous faisions…

°°°

Rude se retourna vers le groupe avant de sortir.

-…Comme le disait Reno… Il voulait te voir après la guérison des blessures que tu lui as infligées. Il veut vous témoigner son affection à tous… avec une nouvelle arme.

Je le regardai partir en songeant qu'il gardait beaucoup de choses secrètes. Il semblait connaître ce félin roux d'après ce que je venais d'entendre, mais il n'avait rien dit à personne.

-Bon, alors…, commençai-je en posant mon regard sur Aerith. Aerith… Ça fait un bail. On dirait que tu t'es éloignée de la Shin-Ra pour un moment maintenant que Sephiroth a refait surface…

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? Que je dois être reconnaissante envers Sephiroth?

-Non… juste qu'on ne va pas se revoir souvent. Fais attention à toi.

-…Étonnant de t'entendre dire ça…, murmura-t-elle tristement.

Étonnant en effet. C'était bien la première fois que je disais une telle chose alors que je portais mon uniforme de Turk et que j'étais officiellement en service.

-Mmh. Reste hors du chemin de la Shin-Ra à présent que tu le peux, lui conseillai-je, sachant pertinemment qu'elle n'en ferait qu'à sa tête.

Sur ce, je sortis retrouver les autres. Nous montâmes dans l'hélicoptère que j'avais appelé quelques temps plus tôt et on s'envola vers Junon.

-Rude… Ce félin roux, vous semblez vous connaître tous les deux…

-Il ne m'aime pas beaucoup. Il doit même me détester. Comme je le comprends…

Il avait l'air désolé…

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? demanda Elena.

-Hojo.

Il marqua une pause.

-Ça fait partie des choses dont je ne vous ai jamais parlé… Hojo avait besoin de tester la force de ce félin en le faisant combattre un humain. Mais il lui fallait quelqu'un capable de se défendre, même sans arme. Quelqu'un comme moi… Quand Hojo exige quelque chose il l'obtient alors j'ai dû combattre cette bestiole. Ça me faisait un peu mal au cœur mais les états d'âme, c'est pas mon truc…

-Quelle a été l'issue du combat…?

-On s'est fait très mal tous les deux mais j'ai fini par gagner.

Il détourna les yeux. «ne parlons plus de ça» décodai-je.

-Autre chose, Rude. Quand est-ce que Reno t'as demandé de faire passer ce message à propos de cette nouvelle arme?

-C'était un peu avant qu'on parte. Il ne m'a pas demandé de le faire mais…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, estimant visiblement qu'il n'avait pas besoin de l'achever pour que nous la comprenions.

-Mmh. Et… c'est quoi cette nouvelle arme?

-Un truc ravageur pour ce que j'ai pu en voir jusqu'à présent…

-C'est à dire? m'impatientai-je légèrement.

Il tourna son regard vers moi, l'air surpris.

-Tu le sais non? Ce qu'il y a de ravageur chez Reno…

Pour lui, ça coulait de source. C'était loin d'être mon cas!

-Ses sourires, Tseng, ses sourires…

°°°

Ah la tête de Tseng! J'eu du mal à réprimer mon fou rire. Abasourdi, furieux, paralysé par la surprise, peut-être content de me revoir sur pied… Un peu de tout ça tout à la fois…

-…Reno! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici, bordel!

-J'allais quand même pas rester à Midgar alors que vous alliez vous amuser ici…

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

-Ah! Rude! Lena!

Je le plantai là et fonçai vers les autres restés en retrait.

-Ah, j'ai l'impression que ça fait vachement longtemps qu'on s'est pas vus! J' vous ai atrocement manqué j' suppose…

-Tu supposes, en effet…, me répondit Elena.

-Tu me brises le cœur!

Je tournai mon regard vers Rude qui resta aussi impassible et muet qu'à son habitude.

-Quoi! C'est tout c' que ça t' fait que j' sois d' retour? Toi aussi tu me brises le cœur! Pourquoi cachez-vous vos sentiments! Même Tseng a manifesté sa joie de me revoir!

-Ma… joie?

_Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils sont tous aussi cyniques d'un seul coup! _

-Allons… Je sais bien que c'est votre manière à tous de me témoigner votre affection mais tout de même…

Ils m'adressèrent un regard du genre «nous? te témoigner de l'affection? et depuis quand donc?».

-Je paie la tournée…, proposa Tseng.

-J'en suis, répondit aussitôt Elena.

Rude indiqua la direction d'un bar et ils s'éloignèrent tous les trois. J'attrapai le premier truc qui me tomba sous la main – une bouteille de bière vide – et le lançai dans leur direction avec une volée d'insultes. Tseng attrapa la bouteille sans même se retourner et la relança dans ma direction.

_J'y crois pas. Ils m'ont abandonné tout seul sur le bord de la route comme un chien…! Les salauds. Ah putain les salauds! J'espère qu'ils se sont préparés à une attaque surprise… _

Je vérifiai rapidement ma materia et voulu sortir mon électro-tige. Une sorte de lumière blanche m'aveugla le temps d'une seconde, puis des voiles gris passèrent devant mes yeux, les couleurs débordaient, se confondaient, s'inversaient, je fut pris de vertige et m'effondrai.

_Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire…? _

Je tentai de me relever mais tout devint noir.

«…ne sais pas… A par peut-être du surmenage et s'il n'a pas mangé correctement ces derniers temps…»

«Il est resté enfermé dans une chambre d'hôpital plusieurs jours avec un psy pour réparer les dégâts psychologiques qu'il avait subi et il est sorti prématurément. Ce serait une chute de tension, c'est ça?»

«On peut dire…»

«Quel crétin… faut toujours qu'il joue au héros et qu'il essaye d'impressionner tout le monde…»

J'ouvris lentement les yeux.

-Reno?

Je détournai les yeux pour ne pas croiser son regard. Il m'insupportait.

-…Mmh. Je me suis… évanoui ou un truc du genre, c'est ça?

-D'après le docteur c'est une simple chute de tension. Est-ce que tu comprends mieux pourquoi je t'avais laissé à Midgar? …T'écrouler comme ça en pleine rue… Tu dois avoir honte, n'est-ce pas?

_C'est ça, renfonce le couteau dans la plaie! _

-Ta gueule, Tseng, j'ai pas besoin de tes commentaires. Si j'étais resté une journée de plus dans cette chambre je serais devenu fou.

-Alors ça n'aurait pas changé grand chose…

Je tournai mon regard vers lui, furieux, haineux. Et je croisai son regard à lui. Il s'était inquiété pour moi… je le lisais dans ses yeux. Je soupirai et me calmai légèrement.

-Dis pas des choses comme ça, Tseng. Je suis sûr que tu les penses pas mais ça fait mal quand on se les prends au sortir d'une telle crise… enfin tu vois, quoi…

-Je suppose…

Il détourna les yeux et resta un moment silencieux.

-Reste ici encore un peu et fais tout ce que le docteur pourrait te demander de faire. Je passerai te rechercher avec Elena un peu plus tard.

-…Et Rude?

Il leva les yeux au ciel et mima quelqu'un en train de boire et jouer aux cartes.

-Je vois… …Alors… à plus tard si j'ai bien compris…

Il hocha la tête.

-A plus tard, Reno. Et fais ce que je t'ai dit…

-C'est un ordre?

-Plutôt un conseil en fait, mais considère ça comme tel si tu le veux.

Il quitta la pièce pour laisser la place à un petit homme à lunettes en blouse blanche.

-Je suis le docteur Karpiel…, commença-t-il.

-Enchanté, répondis-je d'une voix déprimée.

-Je vois ça…

**NdVixen:** Ah, me retaper la fuite de Midgar, Kalm, le Ranch chocobo, le marais… tout ça juste pour avoir cette connerie de dialogue entre les Turks et AVALANCHE…! …ça m'a permit de découvrir qu'on ne peut pas aller à la Mine de Mythril sans être passé à Kalm avant… («j'ai le sentiment d'avoir oublié quelque chose» «hé, Cloud, on n'arrivera jamais à Kalm» ou un truc du genre). Enfin, enfin… J'ai fini par le terminer ce chapitre 38! A ceux (celles) qui me réclament du yaoi… y'en aura mais je peux pas encore vous dire quand. Il reste encore une part d'impro dans l'écriture alors voilà. (Et puis je ne vois pas de quoi on pourrait se plaindre vu tout ce qu'il y a déjà eu avant… quoiqu'en fait… ...HUM).

J'ai hésité à écrire ça pour le passage au ranch chocobo –PoV de Tseng: «Je détournai les yeux en essayant d'ignorer les quelques souvenirs qui ressurgissaient. Leen, Reno…» (j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de lire Line Renaud –je sais plus si ça s'écrit comme ça, la fille dans l'émission ou dans la série là, je sais plus de quoi ça parle, sans doute encore un truc policier, à moins que ce soit autre chose…). Je me suis dit que si je laissais ça comme ça, ça retirerait tout le sérieux…

Récompense à qui me sort d'où vient le titre du chapitre (faaaacile!).


	39. Rufus’s Welcoming Ceremony

**Warning:** none

**Chapitre 39:** Rufus's Welcoming Ceremony

Ça avait presque quelque chose de préoccupant…

-Tu comptes réellement boire ça?

-Bien sûr, pourquoi?

-Disons que c'est vraiment… coloré.

-Ça ne s'appelle pas «twisted rainbow» pour rien…

En effet… Ce cocktail portait bien son nom. Mais je commençais tout doucement à m'inquiéter pour Reno. Ça allait être son troisième cocktail d'affilée et dans l'état où il était, je ne tenais pas vraiment à ce qu'il se retrouve de surcroît complètement bourré… Il commença à boire, cherchant à goûter séparément chaque couleur pour déterminer laquelle était la meilleur, les classer, je ne savais trop quoi… Je continuai à vider mon verre. Puis un autre. Le choses commencèrent à devenir floues. Peu à peu…

J'ouvris les yeux avec lenteur. Tout ce que je voyais était complètement déformé et je percevais plus ou moins des zones de lumières colorées…

_Da Chao… Qu'est-ce que j'ai bu pour être dans cet état? _

Je me redressai et les choses devinrent nettement plus claires. Sans doute parce que je ne regardais plus au travers de la forêt de verres vides qui s'étalait devant mes yeux quelques secondes plus tôt… Je ne savais pas si je devais trouver cela rassurant ou non. Je n'étais pas dans un si piètre état que ça, mais d'un autre côté…

-Reno… T'as bu combien de verres? …Reno?

Je tournai mon regard vers la place qu'il occupait avant que je ne m'assoupisse et ne put que constater qu'elle était… vide. Je me plaquai une main sur les yeux et appelai la serveuse.

-Y'avait un jeune homme ici…

-Un rouquin, c'est ça?

Je hochai la tête.

-Où…? commençai-je.

-Sans doute sur le pavé de la ruelle d'à côté… Il était presque ivre mort.

-Et merde…

Je marquai une courte pose, regardant les verres vides sans les voir.

-C'est lui qui s'est enfilé tout ça…? articulai-je.

-Mmh, acquiesça-t-elle. Rarement vu quelqu'un boire autant en une soirée…

-Quel crétin… Apportez-moi un verre d'eau s'il vous plait…

Elle s'éloigna en direction du comptoir et je me levai, me dirigeant vers la sortie avec la ferme intention de partir sans payer (alors que j'en avais largement les moyens) et de retrouver l'autre soûlard en vitesse. Comme l'avait dit la serveuse, il était étalé sur le pavé…

-Reno…

Il tourna vers moi un regard limpide. Il avait l'air parfaitement lucide, à peine grisé.

-Tseng? Tu t'es réveillé?

-_L_eno… Comment fais-tu pou_l_… alo_l_s que… tous ces ve_ll_es…!

Il plongea sa main dans sa poche et en sortit une orbe verte.

-Je me suis lancé pas mal de sorts de Prévention et de Dégrisement, me répondit-il du ton le plus naturel du monde.

-Ah oui… Évidemment… Tu as toujou_l_s cette mate_l_ia…

J'avais une migraine assez terrible… Je m'écroulai pitoyablement contre un mur et me laissai glisser contre.

-Tseng, tu me fais pitié…

-J'en doute pas… Ah, ma tête…

Il se leva et s'approcha de moi en me lançant un sort. Les choses me parurent aller un peu mieux… Il me tendit la main et m'aida à me lever puis passa un de mes bras par dessus son épaule et posa sa main sur ma hanche pour que je reste tout contre lui. Pour m'aider à marcher. Soi-disant, hein… On prit la direction de l'immeuble où se trouvait notre appart.

-Hé, Reno… Je dois pouvoir marcher seul…

-A ta place j'en serais pas si sûr…

-Justement… Si tu étais à ma place et moi à la tienne… je t'aurais lancé d'autres sorts… Et tu aurais dû marcher, coûte que coûte.

Il échappa un petit rire.

-Oh, vraiment? Je n'en suis pas si sûr non plus. Tu t'es beaucoup inquiété pour moi ces derniers temps, malgré tout ce que je t'ai fait subir…

-Hum… Justement, faut que j' me rattrape… Mais toi, pourquoi tu refuses de me lancer d'autres sorts? T'en a plus la force parce que tu en a trop usé pour toi?

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de m'adresser un sourire. Un de ces sourires ravageurs dont lui seul avait le secret. C'était en effet une arme dévastatrice. Il s'arrêta, me défiant du regard.

-Tseng…

Il marqua une pause, réprimant un éclat de rire.

-Tu sais que tu poses des questions d'une rare idiotie quand tu es ivre?

Il se foutait de ma gueule, mais quelque part, ça me soulageait. J'avais craint qu'il ne fasse autre chose…

-Disons que j'aime cette situation…

…Poser ses lèvres contre les miennes, par exemple, et m'embrasser comme il était en train de le faire. Il faisait ça plutôt bien d'ailleurs, c'était loin d'être désagréable… UN INSTANT! Je le repoussai et le giflai, voulu reculer d'un pas et m'écroulai lamentablement, ma migraine revenant à la charge.

-_L_eno! Espèce de sale petit crétin pervers, obsédé! …Pauvre pédale…

-Tseng, ferme-la… Tu vas te faire mal tout seul vu ton état actuel…

J'avais sorti une des insultes à ne pas employer face à lui et son ton était parfaitement calme et posé. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas… Il s'avança vers moi et m'aida à nouveau à me remettre debout, m'accordant quelques sorts de Dégrisements qui m'éclaircirent un peu plus l'esprit.

-Tu ne devrais pas t'énerver comme ça pour rien, ça n' te va pas… Et puis je suis certain que tu as aimé alors te plains pas…

J'ouvris la bouche dans l'espoir de lui rétorquer quelque chose, n'importe quoi, mais aucun son n'en sorti. Il avait raison, je ne pouvais pas le nier.

-Allez, on rentre. Si tu te sens pas capable de marcher droit je te tiendrai la main.

-Je m'en passerai…, murmurai-je rageusement.

Il se mit à rire et passa une main dans mes cheveux.

-Mmh… ça fait longtemps que tu ne les attache plus… Et ils ont encore poussé. Avant c'était toi qui m'ébouriffait les cheveux… Tu es trop petit maintenant…

-Tu parles! Je n'ai juste plus assez de temps pour te faire chier…

Disant cela je lui ébouriffai les cheveux.

-Mais c'est que tu es plus grand qu'il n'y paraît…, me railla-t-il.

-A quelques centimètres à peine, on fait presque la même taille, Reno…

°°°

Je me réveillai presque en sursaut en entendant tambouriner à la porte de ma chambre. Un simple regard autour de moi me fut nécessaire pour comprendre que ce n'était en fait pas _ma_ chambre.

-Tseng? T'es réveillé?

C'était la voix de Rude. C'était donc sans doute lui qui venait de manquer de défoncer la porte en y toquant.

-Mmh… Ouais, bien sûr…

Je tournai mon regard vers Tseng et croisai le sien. Il avait l'air assez… horrifié.

-T-tu tu peux me dire ce que tu fous là? s'écria-t-il à voix basse.

-Pas vraiment, non…, répondis-je. Il s'est passé quoi après qu'on soit rentrés hier soir?

-Da Chao, j'en sais foutrement rien!

On se leva et soudain tout me revint en mémoire.

-Tseng… les cartes…

-Hein?

-On a joué aux cartes en rentrant. Au poker il me semble. Tu as perdu la majorité des parties.

-On avait misé du fric?

-Non. Juste boire un verre si on perdait. Dans un premier temps tout du moins…

Je lui adressai un sourire malicieux et lui indiquait ses fringues éparpillées sur le sol avec quelques unes des miennes.

-Oh non, me dit pas que… …Je déteste l'alcool, surtout quand tu es dans le coin…

-Allons, chef, un strip-poker c'est rien du tout, d'habitude c'est moi qui me tape les strip-teases!

-Parce que tu aimes ça, me rétorqua-t-il. Au moins, si tu quittes les Turks tu pourras toujours te reconvertir en strip-teaseuse dans un bar.

-Et toi en hôtesse dans un love hôtel, répliquai-je aussi sèchement.

Évidemment, c'étaient des paroles en l'air, personne ne quitte les Turks.

°°°

Tseng et Reno avaient l'air étranges.

-Rude… Tu sais quelque chose?

-Ils ont passé la soirée ensemble, rentrés à moitié bourrés, poker, Tseng a perdu… C'est tout ce que je sais, c'est déjà beaucoup.

-Mmh…

Tseng s'arrêta et toqua à la porte juste devant lui puis la poussa après en avoir reçu l'autorisation. On rentra et on s'aligna face au bureau de Dagenflitz. Devant lequel se trouvait Rufus.

-Bien… Aujourd'hui c'est la cérémonie donnée en l'honneur de mon investiture… Je participerai à une parade après mon discours. Vous n'aurez pas besoin d'y être présents étant donné le nombre de soldats qui seront… présents… En revanche, vous surveillerez la salle pendant mon discours. Il ne devrait rien se produire mais il faut bien justifier vos salaires…

Il disait ça un peu sur le ton de la plaisanterie. Nos salaires étaient déjà largement justifiés…

-Après la parade je prendrai le bateau pour Costa. Voyage de «plaisance», pour la forme… Vous ne m'accompagnerez pas, Heidegger sera présent…

Il leva les yeux au ciel en murmurant quelque chose comme «si seulement je pouvais trouver quelqu'un pour le remplacer…» puis reposa son regard sur nous.

-Vous avez compris ce que vous avez à faire?

Nous hochâmes la tête.

-C'est de la routine…, répondit Tseng.

-Sans le moindre doute…, soupira Rufus en lui tendant un papier. Rompez.

Nous ressortîmes de la pièce, Tseng lisant déjà les informations que Rufus venait de lui donner. Une fois dehors il bloqua un instant, s'arrêtant de marcher pour fixer le papier avec un drôle d'air. Reno se glissa aussitôt derrière lui pour tenter de lire par dessus son épaule.

-Dégage, lui ordonna Tseng en pliant le papier en deux pour l'empêcher de lire.

Reno le défia une seconde du regard puis haussa les épaules et on se remit en marche.

°°°

«Tseng, l'abus d'alcool est mauvais pour la santé, rappelle-le aussi et surtout au rouquin, l'homophobie c'est toujours d'actualité. Ce serait con que vous ayez des «problèmes» alors que vous n'êtes pas concernés… (à ce qu'il me semble…). J'ai été heureux de ne pas avoir manqué cette scène hier soir. Tu as plus force dans la main que je le pensais…»

C'était griffonné au bas de la page, au crayon gris. Je m'empressai d'effacer ça dès que je trouvai un gomme. Da Chao, j'allais tuer Reno!

°°°

_Lunettes de soleil. Côté pratique: personne ne voit mes yeux. Personne ne sait s'ils sont ouverts. Ou fermés. Je sais dormir debout. Et garder la bouche fermer. Personne ne peut deviner que je dors en service… _

J'aimais bien Rufus, mais ses discours… Disons que les longs discours avaient toujours eu un terrible effet somnifère sur moi. Heureusement, je pouvais compter sur Reno pour me réveiller en cas de besoin. C'était ça l'entraide entre collègues!

Personne à droite, personne à gauche… Mais où est-ce qu'ils se cachaient? Je m'avançai avec prudence, prête à tirer sur la première chose que je verrai. Chocobo rouge à douze heures! Je fonçai aussitôt, le mitraillant sans pitié aucune. Une lumière rouge émana de lui. Une attaque spéciale!

«Choco Sentai!»

_Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça? _

Quatre autres chocobos apparurent aussitôt à ses côtés. Un rose, un jaune, un bleu et un vert.

_Aaaah! J' suis mal! _

Ils tapèrent tous les cinq une pose ridicule, des rayons lumineux de la couleur de chaque chocobo émanant d'eux. Puis ils me chargèrent. Je tentais de les mitrailler mais les noix de kubo s'avérèrent inefficaces. Je choisis la retraite stratégique et m'envolai. Ce fut une chance… Un Behemoth arrivait juste derrière moi. Il se retrouva face aux chocobos et entra en mode berserk… Le chocobo rouge eut la présence d'esprit de battre en retrait… Le Behemoth ne tarda pas à se lancer à sa poursuite et son seul salut fut de s'envoler également. Je lui fonçai alors dessus, continuant à le mitrailler.

Red Boko: Hé! Au lieu de m'attaquer, attaque l'autre! Si on se met à deux contre lui on a une chance!

Je réfléchit à cette possibilité.

Sweety Moogle: OK.

Et on se mit à deux contre le Behemoth. Finalement, on parvint à l'avoir et une vie apparut. Je fonçai dessus mais Red Boko fut plus rapide et m'attaqua aussitôt. Je ne fit pas long feu. L'écran s'assombrit et des lettres apparurent pour former les mots «GAME OVER». Puis le tableau de classement apparut. Reno avait gagné. Ça ne pouvait qu'être un coup de chance, d'habitude c'était toujours moi qui gagnais et même Tseng pouvait battre le rouquin…

Je lançai un coup d'œil vers la scène. Rufus n'avait toujours pas terminé son discours…

Tseng proposa une revanche mais je déclinai la proposition, préférant jouer à quelque chose de plus… calme, reposant. Genre Tetris…

°°°

Sans Lena, c'était plus la peine de jouer à Super Boko Party… Je proposai à Tseng d'enchaîner sur Slums Fighter et il accepta aussitôt. Les premières fois qu'on avait joué à ça, ç'avait été assez dévastateur… C'était sur console. Il n'arrêtait pas de me battre en appuyant tout le temps sur la même touche et ça avait fini par m'énerver…

_Laisse tomber le fictif… _

J'avais lâché la manette pour le frapper directement et on s'était une fois de plus battus. …Et dire qu'on avait décidé d'utiliser les jeux vidéos comme catharsis pour régler nos disputes… Et oui, c'était à l'époque où on se battait encore pour un oui ou pour un non…

°°°

Finalement… La méthode «appuyer toujours sur la même touche» était toujours aussi efficace contre Reno… Il parvint à m'infliger quelques défaites, mais je remportai tout de même la majeur partie des combats avec mon personnage préféré (l'utaienne capable d'utiliser des «techniques ninjas» que je n'utilisais d'ailleurs jamais à défaut de savoir sur quelle touche appuyer pour les déclencher…).

Rufus finit tout de même par achever son discours. Je vis Reno composer un numéro sur son PHS et Rude releva aussitôt la tête. C'était donc bien ce que je pensais… il dormait debout…

-J'aime bien Rufus, mais ses discours sont vraiment trop longs pour moi…, soupira Reno une fois qu'on fut «entre nous».

-Va savoir pourquoi, il était champion en dissert' au lycée…, ajouta Elena.

-On fait quoi maintenant? demanda Reno.

Rude ne prit pas la parole. Enfin, il resta silencieux mais à son comportement (toujours aussi impassible que d'habitude), on compris ce qu'il voulait dire. «Si ça vous dérange pas je vais vous laisser pour aller boire quelques coups et jouer aux cartes, je connais un bon endroit, appelez-moi si vous avez besoin de moi, à plus».

-Okay, à tout à l'heure, vieux! lui lança Reno.

Et Rude s'éloigna.

-Et si on allait boire un coup tous les trois?

-C'est toi qui payes, Reno? Ben c'est d'accord alors, décida Elena. C'est vraiment sympa de ta part…

-Mais j'ai jamais dit…

-Une offre comme ça, ça s' refuse pas, coupai-je. J'en suis aussi, Ren'! Y'a un bar où la boisson est pas mal pas loin…

-Bande de…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase.

-…Pour c' que ça m' coûte de toute façon…, soupira-t-il. Allez, allons joyeusement nous cuiter…

Et on prit la direction du bar que j'avais indiqué. Assis au comptoir, chacun sa boisson.

-Tseng… Y'a une gamine dans l' coin là-bas…, me chuchota Reno.

-Mmh…

-Elle a pas l'âge pour entrer, non?

-Toi non plus t'avais pas l'âge pour entrer dans un bar la première fois qu'on est venus… Les lois sur les limites d'âge c'est pas franchement bien respecté partout…

-Si c'est pas ça qui cloche avec elle, c'est autre chose… Mais je trouve pas quoi… Et pourtant… …Y'a vraiment quelque chose qui cloche, appuya-t-il.

Elena se retourna un instant.

-Je crois qu'y en a un qu' a un peu trop bu…

-Et alors?

Le type bourré se leva dans un raclement de chaise pour le moins bruyant malgré le bruit régnant. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que les bruits d'une dispute nous parviennent.

-Espèce de sale traînée d'utaienne…

-Je ne te permet pas de m'insulter, va plutôt cuver dans le caniveau pauvre poivrot!

-Salope!

Une claque sonore se fit entendre.

-Vas crever avec ta sale racede faces de citron!

Le patron quitta le comptoir pour foncer vers le type bourré.

-Excusez-moi mais je ne veux pas de violence dans mon établissement, je vous prierai de sortir…

-Fous-moi la paix et reste en dehors de ça, du con!

Je tournai les yeux vers le type pour le voir frapper le patron du bar qui s'effondra aussitôt. Puis le type bourré se retourna vers la fille. Elle devait avoir quelque chose comme seize ans… Cheveux noirs, yeux bridés aux iris sombres comme les miennes… et elle arborait un bandeau de ninja. Avec ça, impossible de dire si elle avait ses Honneurs ou non et si oui à quel clan elle appartenait…

-J' vais vous montrer c' que j' leur fait, moi, aux utaiens…, continua l'homme.

Je reposai mon verre et me levai, me dirigeant aussitôt vers lui.

-Vas-y, je t'en prie, montre-moi ça tout de suite, l'enjoignis-je.

-Oooh… Mais je l'avais pas vue celle-là! Et en plus elle vient m' chercher…!

-Restez en dehors de ça, m'ordonna la fille. Je peux lui régler son compte comme je veux…

-Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir d'une gamine et moi aussi je peux m'occuper de lui.

-Laisse-moi rire, tu vas abîmer ton costar! se moqua-t-elle.

Le type bourré sembla juger que le moment devait être opportun pour attaquer puisque nous ne faisions plus attention à lui et tenta de me frapper. Je lui attrapai le poignet et lui rabattit le bras derrière le dos, lui arrachant un cri de douleur et de rage, l'immobilisai rapidement et le forçai à sortir. La gamine me suivit jusque dans une ruelle.

-Pourquoi tu me suis?

-J' veux vois c' que tu vas faire…

-Tu ferais mieux de te barrer, je n'aurai aucune pitié pour ce type. J'ai horreur des racistes.

-Moi aussi. Et si tu crois que voir un homme se faire torturer ou mourir devant mes yeux peut me choquer… Je suis née pendant la guerre et même si j'étais très jeune à l'époque, crois-moi, j'en ai gardé des souvenirs…

-Moi aussi…

Je jetai le type à terre. Il tenta de se relever mais je lui shootai dans la tête.

-Tu vois, pauvre crétin, t'as vraiment pas eu de chance de tomber sur moi…

Je dégainai un revolver et vissai un silencieux sur le canon.

-Je vais te tuer…

Je pointai l'arme sur lui et il tenta de se reculer en rampant et en hurlant.

-Non! Fais pas ça! Ce serait trop con! Les flics te r' trouveront, tu seras accusé en justice! T'as rien à gagner en m' tuant!

Je me mit à rire.

-Un de mes collègues adooore faire ça.

-Qu… Quoi?

Je sortit mon porte-carte et l'ouvrit juste devant lui.

-La plupart de ceux qui voient ça ne vivent pas très longtemps après…

-«Autorisé à tuer»…, murmura-t-il. Vous… Vous êtes un Turk? s'écria-t-il. Je-je savais pas!

-C'est dommage pour toi…

Je pressai la gâchette. La balle alla se loger dans son épaule. Je pressai à nouveau la gâchette, puis encore une fois, et encore, jusqu'à ne plus avoir qu'une seule balle. J'avais fait exprès de ne pas toucher ses points vitaux pour le faire souffrir. Je tirai le dernier coup et l'achever. Pile entre les deux yeux…

-Turk… Turk au service de la Shin-Ra…

Je me retournai vers la gamine.

-T'es encore là, toi? Je pensais que tu en aurais profité pour filer…

-Pourquoi?

-Tu sais ce que sont les Turks?

-On m'a dit que c'étaient les chiens de la Shin-Ra…, répondit-elle avec quelque peu de défiance.

-C'est très péjoratif… Très vrai aussi, mais très péjoratif tout de même… Tu n'as pas peur de dire ça froidement à un Turk?

-Tu n'as plus de balles…

-Tu vois ce point tatoué sur mon front? Tu sais ce qu'il signifie?

Elle hocha la tête.

-…Je n'ai pas besoin d'arme pour tuer.

Je réalisai soudain quelque chose. J'étais en train de parler à une gamine que je ne connaissais même pas! …Enfin. Il y avait quelque chose qui m'était familier dans les traits de son visage…

-Comment tu t'appelles, gamine?

-Kisaragi Yuffie.

-Kisaragi!

-Pas de commentaires… Ton nom à toi… c'est Tseng Arashi, non?

J'ouvris la bouche mais fut incapable d'en sortir le moindre son. Même pas un «QUOI?» du genre «tu connais mon vrai nom?».

-Tseng!

Je levai les yeux et vit Reno arriver derrière Yuffie.

-T'es vachement long pour tuer un raciste! T'étonnes pas mais j'ai fini ton verre en attendant…

Yuffie tourna les yeux vers lui et bloqua sur son visage.

-Elle est encore là cette gosse?

Évidemment, Reno ne s'avait pas qu'il avait devant lui la fille de l'empereur d'Utai…

-Comment se fait-il qu'il…, murmura Yuffie.

Reno soutint un moment le regard de Yuffie.

-T'as pas bientôt fini de me regarder comme ça? Ah, décidément j'ai horreur des utaiens!

-Quoi? s'écria Yuffie. Toi aussi t'as quelque chose contre Utai?

-Non. Juste que les utaiens passent leur temps à me créer toutes sortes de problèmes… Surtout celui derrière toi.

Il bloqua deux secondes.

-Hééé… J'ai trouvé c' que j' lui trouvait de louche à cette gamine! Tseng! Tu trouves pas qu'elle ressemble un peu à ta sœur?

-Tu déconnes? Mitsuko était beaucoup plus jolie! répliquai-je.

Yuffie lâcha un «quoi?» indigné et se planta devant moi.

-Attends un peu que je grandisse et tu verras comme je vais devenir belle et jolie!

Et elle parti en courant, me lançant juste un «à plus Tseng des Turks!». …Drôle de gamine.

-C'était qui au juste? me demanda Reno.

-Je sais pas… Yuffie Kisaragi… La fille de l'empereur d'Utai…, répondis-je d'un ton désintéressé.

-Quoi? La fille de l'emp…! …Ben ça promet pour l'avenir de l'État…!

**NdVixen:** Ah, ça m'a crevé d'écrire ça… 2:40 du matin, j' vais m' coucher… (même si j'ai dormi presque toute la journée…). Juste un avertissement pour le prochain chapitre: ça va être… hum… «chaud» (oh, le bel euphémisme!). Yaoi lime lemon, les enfants, ne lisez pas! Reviewez of course… et vous avez intérêt à me faire de jolies reviews bien longues parce que je vais occuper mon établissement (scolaire), je sais pas pendant combien de temps mais en tout cas ça veut dire que je sais pas non plus quand je pourrai me connecter…°


	40. Our Dark Little Secret…

**Warning :** yaoi lime lemon (NC-17) (ce que vous attendiez tant…) interdit aux homophobes, aux enfants, aux personnes susceptibles d'être choquées par une scène explicite concernant les warnings cités plus haut.

**Chapitre 40 :** Our Dark Little Secret…

Retour à Midgar. J'aurais sans doute préféré rester à Junon encore un peu. Au moins, dans la région, il y avait de la verdure… Je me demandais ce qu'il allait advenir des fleurs de l'église des Taudis du Secteur 5. Je m'y rendis pour tuer un petit temps de répit et distraire un peu mon esprit. Deux gosses s'occupaient de la plate-bande… C'était une surprise. Agréable d'ailleurs. Je passai un petit moment avec eux, leur donnant quelques conseils pour l'entretien des plantes. Pétales jaunes. Pétales blancs. Tiges vertes… Ça allait plutôt bien ensemble. Une petite tâche rouge attira mon regard.

_Une fleur rouge… Elle a dut s'égarer… …Rouge… …Reno… Reno… Il y a quelque chose que j'ai oublié de lui dire ou de lui demander… …Une discussion ? …oui, c'est ça. Une discussion… A propos de quoi déjà ? _

Je regardai à nouveau la fleur, comme si elle était capable de me donner la réponse.

_Rouge… un rouge assez sombre… Rouge… lanternes rouges, luxure… C'est ça. _

Finalement… elle me l'avait donnée la réponse. Ça ne m'enthousiasmait pas vraiment tout ça…

Dieu Da Chao… Il fallait pourtant bien que je l'aie cette discussion avec Reno. Ça faisait trop longtemps que je la lui avais promise. Au moins depuis la fois où il avait laissé filé Aerith… Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec lui ? Et avec moi… Il occupait sans cesse mes pensées ces derniers temps… Mes pensées et même… mes rêves… Tout convergeait vers lui. J'avais honte. J'étais troublé. Je me demandais s'il lui arrivait de fantasmer sur moi. Je me disais que c'était fort possible… Ne faisait-il pas tout pour me toucher et m'embrasser sous des prétextes futiles ?  
La porte du Salon s'ouvrit. Je n'avais pas besoin de regarder pour savoir de qui il s'agissait.

-Tu es à l'heure, c'est rare…, soupirai-je en me redressant. Verrouille la porte.

Il eu l'air légèrement surpris mais s'exécuta tout de même avant de se planter juste devant moi.

-Alors ? Tu voulais me parler ?

-C'est cette fameuse discussion qu'on doit avoir tous les deux…

-Mmh… A propos de quoi déjà ?

-Assieds-toi, Reno. C'est à propos de ton comportement… disons… étrange…

Il leva les yeux au ciel avant de s'effondrer sur le canapé avec nonchalance.

-Reno… Est-ce que tu peux m'expliquer la raison pour laquelle tu as laissé filer Aerith quand je t'ai demandé de la ramener ? Et aussi la raison… véritable… pour laquelle tu t'amuses à m'appeler par toutes sortes de petits noms ? C'est réellement pour m'énerver …ou parce que ça te plait ?

Il ouvrit la bouche mais fut incapable de répondre. Le silence commença à s'installer, seulement troublé par la musique émise par la radio.

-Alors ?

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la chaîne hi-fi.

°°°

-Alors ?

Alors je n'en pouvais plus. Impossible d'inventer un mensonge plausible avec la radio en train de cracher des « LOVE ME TENDER, LOVE ME TRUE… » depuis qu'il avait posé sa question. Je n'aurais pas voulu qu'il considère cette insupportable chanson comme ma réponse ! Je changeai de station.

« III CAAAAAAN'T STOOP LOOOVIN' YOU… »

Je manquai de m'étrangler et changeai à nouveau de station.

« ONLY YOOOOUUUU OUOUOUUU… »

_C'est pas vrai, c'est pas vrai ! _

Je changeai encore de station.

« LOVE ME, PLEAAASE LOOOOVE MEEE… »

-AAAAAH ! Tseng ! Tu as raison ! Le vide est un plein ! Rien n'est plus beau que le silence !

Et j'éteignit la radio. Il me regarda revenir et m'asseoir à côté de lui d'un air tout à fait consterné.

-Mais tu n'as pas répondu, Reno…

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je réponde ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux m'entendre dire ? Un truc dans le genre « oooh Tseeeeng, tu es le seuuul que j'aaaaaime… », répondis-je en gémissant près de son oreille et en m'accrochant à son épaule.

Je feignit de glisser et posai une main sur sa cuisse. Je lui adressai un petit sourire désolé et continuai de plus belle.

-Tseeeeeeng… On est faits l'un pour l'autre, sortons enseeeeemble…

Il se plaqua une main sur les yeux d'un air vraiment désolé. Ma main glissa de sa cuisse à son entrejambe… tendue. Un silence plus pesant qu'une enclume tomba sur nous.

-Je pensais pas te faire autant d'effet…, murmurai-je en reprenant mes distances d'un air désolé.

Il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, la main toujours plaquée sur les yeux. Enfin, il avait tout de même un sourire crispé. Je traduisit ça par « un mot de plus et je te tue ».

-Sors. Sors immédiatement…, m'ordonna-t-il d'un ton extrêmement calme.

Ça ne rendait l'impression de fureur se dégageant de lui que plus grande encore… Je me levai sans dire un mot, trop heureux de ne pas avoir eu à répondre à sa question. Je me retournai tout de même avant de refermer la porte.

-Tu es bien conscient que c'était juste pour délirer, hein ? C'était pas sérieux du…

-SOOORS !

Je refermai aussitôt la porte. Il était… vraiment… furieux. Je venais tout de même de l'humilier comme jamais…

°°°

C'était… quoi… ces envies que j'avais eues ? Je préférais ne même plus y songer, je me dégoûtais moi-même… Je finis par me lever pour aller rallumer la radio histoire de me changer les idées.

« …'WANNA FUCK YOU LIKE AN ANIMAL… »

Je l'éteignit aussitôt en échappant un « NON ! » à la fois rageur et horrifié. Non. Non, surtout pas… Moi ? Avec un homme ?

_Non, non… Les autres, mais pas moi… _

Combien de fois m'était-il arrivé de repenser à cette nuit sur la plage ? Combien de fois m'était-il arrivé de regretter… de ne pas avoir été plus loin…?

_Non ! Jamais ! Quelle horreur ! _

_Mais remarque… « quelle horreur »… Je n'en sais rien… _

J'eu soudainement envie de me fracasser la tête contre le mur le plus proche en hurlant toute ma fureur à qui ou quoi l'entendrait.

_Et Reno ? Il lui est déjà arrivé de se mettre dans ce genre d'état ? Il lui est déjà arrivé de se poser des questions à manquer d'en devenir fou ? …Est-ce qu'il a toujours été conscient que les hommes l'attiraient aussi ? …Ou est-ce qu'il a dû réaliser ça ? Combien de temps ça a pu prendre…? _

_J'ai la terrible impression que j'ai envie de lui… _

_Non mais quel fantasme ! Si c'était vrai, l'autre fois au Secteur 7… _

_Il n'était pas dans son état normal cette fois-là ! _

_Trouve des excuses ! _

_…J'ai envie de recommencer et d'aller plus loin. Pour savoir… _

-Da Chao, une perche pour me sortir de ce gouffre… je vais devenir fou !

°°°

Il se comportait vraiment étrangement, l'utaien… Lunatique, un coup blanc, un coup noir. C'était déstabilisant !

-T'en pense quoi, Rude ?

-Je crois que lui-même n'en sait rien.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Il acheva son verre et le reposa sur la table.

-C'est dur à expliquer. On dirait qu'il sait plus où il en est entre son boulot et le reste.

Je fronçai les sourcils. J'avais du mal à saisir ce qu'il se passait. On avait tous remarqué le changement et seul Rude semblait comprendre à peu près ce qu'il se passait, en restant tout de même très vaguement dans le flou… Elena était légèrement inquiète même si elle ne le montrait pas, Rude… égal à lui même, impassible, et moi… Je me posais trop de questions pour ma pauvre tête. Il y avait ce papier que j'avais trouvé dans mon appart. Griffonné à la va-vite. Une adresse, une chambre, une heure et juste une phrase « soit juste à l'heure ». Si je n'avais pas reconnu son écriture, je n'aurais jamais deviné que c'était un mot de Tseng. Ça lui ressemblait si peu. Et me donner rendez-vous dans un endroit pareil ! …Je me jurai que quoi qu'il arrive, je ne profiterai pas de la situation. Je l'avais rendu réellement furieux la dernière fois au Salon, c'était vraiment pas le moment de recommencer…

°°°

-Et qu'est-ce qu'on vient faire dans cette chambre ?

-Parler de toi, mon renard…

Il ne put dissimuler sa surprise.

-T-Tseng…?

-Tu ne t'en tireras pas aussi facilement que la dernière fois, Reno.

Je marquai une pause et me penchai un peu plus vers lui.

-Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu éprouves pour moi ?

-Beau-Beaucoup de choses…, répondit-il d'un ton un peu incertain.

Il avait l'air troublé par mon comportement…

-Reno… est-ce que… tu as peur…? articulai-je avec un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres.

-Et… et de quoi donc ?

-Mais de me dire la vérité, bien sûr ! m'énervai-je légèrement. Reno… Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

-A peu près autant que je te déteste… Tu tiens tant que ça à ce que je sois amoureux de toi ? …Tu m'aimes, Tseng ?

-Quoi ?

-Ben oui. La plupart du temps, quand on demande à une fille si elle a un copain, c'est pour savoir s'il y a moyen de sortir avec elle sans problème. Et quand on demande à quelqu'un « est-ce que tu m'aimes ? » ça veut souvent dire « je t'aime ». Parce qu'on ose ni dire les choses franchement, ni faire le premier pas. Alors quand tu me demandes si je t'aime, est-ce que ça veut dire que tu m'aimes ?

Il me fallut deux secondes de réflexion.

-Ben non ! Quelle question stupide !

-Alors ne me la pose pas non plus ! répliqua-t-il.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers le lit.

-Je dors ici, ça te dérange ?

-Non, si tu payes aussi.

-J' peux bien me l' permettre vu mon salaire…, soupira-t-il.

Il entreprit de se déshabiller jusqu'à se retrouver en caleçon après quoi il s'allongea sur le lit. Je décidai de terminer mon verre. J'étais persuadé que Reno aurait profité de la situation pour une fois de plus m'embrasser ou n'importe quoi d'autre. Je m'étais visiblement trompé. C'en était presque décevant… L'alcool ne me réchauffait même plus. Ça me râpait juste un peu le fond de la gorge… Elle avait un petit goût sucré cette vodka, pas déplaisant du tout… Je reposai mon verre vide et me levai. Je contemplai un instant Reno, allongé sur le lit, les yeux clos, la tête rejetée en arrière et sa poitrine se soulevant à un rythme assez régulier. Je commençai par retirer mes chaussures. Puis mes chaussettes. Et puis j'entendis gémir. Je reposai mes yeux sur Reno. Il semblait toujours dormir… les yeux clos, la tête rejetée en arrière et sa poitrine se soulevant à un rythme assez régulier. Et une main glissée dans son caleçon dont le tissu était quelque peu tendu par son érection. J'étais scié. Il continua à se caresser et se remit à gémir. J'étais incapable de regarder ailleurs… Il entrouvrit les yeux.

-Le spectacle te plaît, Tseng…?

Finalement, je ne m'étais pas trompé. Il ne m'avait pas embrassé, il ne m'avait pas touché… Il faisait pire ! Le voir s'amuser tout seul… C'était de la frustration…

-Et comment ! répondis-je d'un ton sarcastique. Est-ce que tu es obligé de m'infliger ça, Reno ?

-Tseng… ça te dirait que demain on ne se souvienne étrangement plus de ce qu'on aura fait cette nuit…?

Il y avait une petite pointe d'hésitation dans sa voix… Il ne devait pas être complètement sûr de son coup mais il tentait quand même l'aventure.

-Tu vas voir quelque chose que tu n'auras pas l'occasion de revoir de sitôt…

-De revoir…? répéta-t-il avec un rictus pervers sur les lèvres.

-_Urusé_…!

Je lui lançai un regard sévère mais un éclair de malice prit rapidement place dans mes yeux et étira mes lèvres en un petit sourire.

-_Sosh'te… mittekudasai_…, ajoutai-je d'une voix suave.

Il ferma les yeux une seconde, venant, me semblait-il, d'être submergé par une petite vague de frissons. J'étais impressionné de l'effet que je lui faisais… Je dénouai ma cravate et ouvrit ma chemise avec lenteur, passai une main sur mon cou, puis sur mon épaule, la ramenai sur le haut de mon torse, puis la fit redescendre, l'arrêtant au niveau d'un de mes tétons le temps de jouer avec en gémissant. Les yeux presque clos, j'observais les réactions de Reno. Ça avait l'air de lui plaire. Je rajoutai ma deuxième main et lui fit suivre un parcours plus ou moins symétriquement similaire tandis que l'autre continuait à descendre plus bas, toujours plus bas… Puis je les ramenai à mes épaules pour faire glisser ma chemise avec une lenteur exacerbée. N'y tenant plus Reno se leva et se faufila derrière moi. Il me força avec encore une certaine douceur à retirer ma chemise puis m'attira à lui, me pressant tout contre son ventre brûlant, ses mains plaquées sur mon torse. Il les fit descendre jusqu'à mon pantalon et commença à retirer ma ceinture, puis à déboutonner mon jean, dézipper ma braguette… Je rejetai la tête en arrière pour la poser sur son épaule.

-_L_eno… Encore une nuit ou on pourra se dire ce qu'on voudra sans conséquences sur le lendemain, hein…?

-Mmh ? bien sûr, chaton…

Il me débarrassa rapidement des dernières fringues qu'il me restait et se retrouva agenouillé face à moi. Il posa ses mains sur mes hanches et approcha ses lèvres de mon sexe mais je l'arrêtai, lui frappant le front du majeur et de l'index.

-Tseng…?

-Lève-toi, crétin. Pour une fois que je peux m'accorder les pires bassesses, tu vas pas me retirer ce plaisir…

Il échappa un petit rire amusé et se leva. Je le plaquai aussitôt contre le mur, faisant tout de même attention de ne pas y aller trop fort, et passai ma langue sur ses lèvres avec rapidité. Je réitérai l'opération une fois, deux fois… Pendant ce temps mes mains se baladaient sur ses épaules et le haut de son torse. Les siennes faisaient de même au creux de mes reins. Il ne tarda pas à rentrer dans le jeu que j'avais lancé, me léchant de temps en temps les lèvres avec espièglerie jusqu'à ce je lui attrape la langue, la suçant doucement avant de la relâcher. Le jeu continua avec pour but attraper la langue de l'autre sans se faire attraper jusqu'à ce qu'il m'embrasse à pleine bouche. Il embrassait toujours aussi bien… Je fit descendre une de mes mains jusqu'à ses reins, continuai en lui caressant les fesses puis lui attrapai la cuisse, la remontant jusqu'à ma hanche. Il échappa une sorte de gémissement. Je pressai nos deux entrejambes l'une contre l'autre et il se remit à gémir avant de mettre rapidement fin à notre baiser.

-Tseng ! Accélère la manœuvre, bordel ! Tu sais très bien que je suis du genre impatient quand il s'agit de sexe !

Je me retint d'éclater de rire.

-Et me regarde pas avec cette tête là !

-Mon pauvre petit Reno, tu sais pourtant très bien que je suis du genre à faire les choses lentement, len-te-ment… quand il s'agit de sexe…

-Tseng…!

-C'est bon…

Je m'agenouillai face à lui en un éclair, lui baissant son caleçon, lui attrapai les hanches pour l'empêcher de bouger et commençai à lécher son sexe avec une lenteur exponentielle, lui arrachant des gémissements entrecoupés de jurons.

-Putain Tseng… Tu te fous de ma gueule ! ACTIVE !

-Je fais ce que je veux…, lui rétorquai-je.

-Ferme-la et suce ! On est pas en service, tu n'es pas mon chef ! …Mais m'oblige pas à être violent avec toi… Je t'en supplie, me pousse pas à ça… Je le regretterais.

C'en était presque attendrissant…

-Mmh… …Si tu insistes, _Aka-chan_…

-_Aka_… _chan_…? répéta-t-il.

J'attrapai son sexe du bout des lèvres et me mit à sucer comme il me l'avait ordonné… En fait, ça avait quelque chose de reposant d'obéir… De temps en temps, c'était agréable… Je ne comptais néanmoins pas le laisser mener le jeu toute la soirée… Je continuai à sucer, aventurant mes lèvres toujours plus loin, caressant de temps en temps l'extrémité de son sexe du bout de la langue. Il criait presque…

-Aaaah… Tseng… Mmh… Oh, continue, j'aime ça…

_Moi aussi… Je n'irais pas jusqu'à le dire à voix haute, mais moi aussi… _

Le goût légèrement salé de la chair finalement mélangé à celui plus amer du sperme… Un peu écœurant, mais j'avais sûrement déjà goûté à pire.

-Tseng…

-Mmh ?

Je levai les yeux vers lui et m'aperçut qu'il s'était raccroché au mur.

-…Qu'est-ce que j'aime ça quand c'est toi… C'est dingue. T'as vu d'autres mecs depuis la dernière fois ?

-Surtout pas, quelle horreur… Moi ? Avec un homme ?

Il éclata de rire.

-Alors… T'as été chercher de l'inspiration dans des rêves… mmh… tu sais, du genre « oh merde, j'ai encore salopé mes draps »…

-…Peut-être…

Ce n'était hélas que trop vrai... Il se mit à rire.

-Oh, alors ça t'arrive quand même !

-Hé, je suis un mec comme les autres malgré tout…, répliquai-je.

-Oh non, loin de là. Et pas à mes yeux en tout cas…

Je me relevai et m'appuyai contre lui, plongeant mon regard dans le sien.

-Ah oui ? Et pourquoi donc ?

-J'ai jamais eu autant de plaisir sexuel avec quelqu'un d'autre que toi, tu me fais fantasmer, c'est tout…

_Reno au naturel… _

-On n'a jamais été très loin jusqu'à présent…

-Le sexe, ça se passe surtout dans la tête, Tseng, plus tu fantasmes, plus tu prends ton pied, n'oublies jamais ça…

-Okay…

J'inversai nos position et le forçai à s'agenouiller devant moi, le tenant par les cheveux.

-Alors montre-moi ce dont tu es capable histoire de voir si ça a changé depuis la dernière fois…

Oh Dieu Da Chao… C'est qu'il savait toujours aussi bien y faire… Mieux même… Je sentais bien que sous ses caresses linguales et la chaleur humide de sa bouche… je n'allais pas faire long feu. Gémissements, cris, plaintes… Qu'aurais-je pu faire pour tenter de retenir le moindre son ? Je finis par me libérer en gémissant son nom.

-Reno… …Oh, Reno… La nuit est loin d'être terminée…

-T'as vraiment l'air d'en vouloir…

-Tu peux pas savoir à quel point… J'avais imaginé de te faire boire un peu pour te pousser à me sauter dessus… Mais t'es resté lucide et stoïque…

-Comme c'est drôle… Je m'étais promis de ne pas profiter de la situation… Mais j'ai fini par t'allumer quand même. …Alors comme ça tu voulais prendre un peu de bon temps…?

-Oublie c' que j'ai dit, j'ai dû me tromper…

Je l'attirai sur le lit, le couchai et on recommença à se caresser, à s'embrasser… Je lui laissai une superbe arabesque bleue dans le cou – vengeance pour la dernière fois. J'avais eu des difficultés terribles à expliquer aux autres que j'étais terriblement allergique aux piqûres de moustiques, surtout quand il y avait trop d'iode dans l'air, et que ça rendait ma peau temporairement très fragile, et qu'au moindre choc ça me faisait un hématome, et que c'était une maladie très rare… Bref, au plus j'avançais dans mon explication au plus je m'enfonçais et Reno était de tous le plus hilare…

Je finis par me retrouver en dessous, lui à cheval sur mon ventre.

-Reno…

-Mmh ?

-Fais-moi l'amour.

Il resta un instant interdit, complètement abasourdit par la surprise.

-Fais-moi l'amour, je t'en supplie…

-Je tiens pas franchement à te faire mal…

-Ne m'insulte pas, Reno, je suis un Turk. Et puis qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'on trouve dans les tiroirs des tables de nuit de ce genre d'hôtel ?

Il me lança un regard malicieux.

-C'est toi qui a réservé cette chambre, cette fois tu ne peux vraiment plus dire que ce n'était pas prémédité, Tseng…

_Et merde, il est perspicace, je me suis trahi… _

Il déposa un baiser sur mes lèvres avant de rouler de l'autre côté du lit et d'ouvrir le premier tiroir de la table de nuit.

-Ouah ! Ils ont pensé à tout ici !

Il s'empressa aussitôt d'ouvrir les deux autres, échappant une exclamation de surprise à chaque fois.

-Ils font dans tous les genres dis-moi…! Ça me rappelle… Tseng, est-ce que tu sais pourquoi je ne met jamais de cravate ?

_Un des plus grand mystère de l'humanité serait-il sur le point de m'être dévoilé ? _

-Pas vraiment, non…

Il me lança un regard amusé.

-C'est parce que porter une cravate, ce n'est pas l'utiliser correctement, tout simplement. Tu dois bien savoir quelle est leur véritable utilité, non ?

-Reno ! Je vois absolument pas de quoi tu veux parler et ce que ça a à voir avec cette situation !

-Juste une seconde, chaton…

Il se leva le temps d'aller chercher ma cravate et s'en servit pour me lier les poignets et m'entraver au lit.

_Comment n'y ai-je pas pensé après ce qu'il m'a fait au Secteur 7…? _

-Si ça t'amuse, Reno…

Il eut un petit rire du genre « c'est toi qui vas t'amuser… ».

-Reno… Qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse pour que tu te décides à me prendre, t'attends ça depuis longtemps, non ?

-Oh, je savoure, Tseng, je savoure ! Tu me demandes de te faire l'amour, tu vas jusqu'à me supplier et en plus tu t'impatiente ! Oh c'est délectable !

-RENO !

-…Mais je n'ai pas assez de patience ni de self-contrôle pour te torturer encore longtemps…

Il enduisit ses doigts et son sexe de lubrifiant et s'allongea entre mes cuisses écartées. Il se remit à me sucer pour m'occuper l'esprit pendant qu'il me pénétrait avec le majeur. C'était sa main gauche. Je lui étais reconnaissant de ne pas avoir choisit la droite pour faire ça…

-Reno… J' pense à truc… pourquoi tu ne te coupes les ongles que de la main gauche ?

-La guitare, quelle question ! répondit-il après avoir retiré ses lèvres de mon sexe.

Et il se remit aussitôt à sucer. Turk ou pas, c'était tout à fait nouveau comme genre de douleur. C'était néanmoins supportable… Je commençais à m'habituer à cette intrusion… Il ajouta un deuxième doigt et ça redevint nettement moins confortable. Je réprimai un petit gémissement de douleur et tentai de focaliser mon esprit sur d'autres choses nettement plus agréables. Un troisième doigt suivit. Je me mordit la lèvre inférieure avec l'espoir d'occuper mon esprit avec cette nouvelle douleur.

-Est-ce que ça va toujours, Tseng ?

-Mmh… oui… Continue…

Il retira ses doigts et se pencha sur moi pour me lécher les lèvres.

-Ce fluide, c'était du sang, chaton. Je t'ai fait si mal ?

-T'occupes, je reculerai pas, je veux savoir ce que ça fait…

-Mmh…

Il me souleva légèrement les hanches avant de se pencher à nouveau sur moi.

-Au fait, je t'ai pas demandé si tu voulais que je mette un préservatif…

-RENOOO ! C'est plus l' moment ! Et c'est avec toi que j' veux baiser ! Pas avec un bout de latex !

-Wow… Comme tu voudras, chaton…

Et il commença à me pénétrer. Dieu Da Chao… ça y était… …On pouvait dire qu'on était des amants d'un soir… Moi et Reno. Ensemble. Ça me paraissait totalement… totalement… …étrange ? dingue ? insensé ?  
Il se mit à aller et venir en moi avec lenteur pour ne pas me faire trop mal, pour que je m'habitue à nouveau. Je sentais la légère différence de température subsistant encore entre lui et moi diminuer, s'effacer peu à peu… C'était étrange… Nouveau. Ça me plaisait. Bien qu'assez douloureux… Rien à battre. J'étais excité comme jamais et je n'étais pas près de me refroidir pour si peu. Il commença à accélérer le rythme et à caresser mon sexe, mon ventre, mon torse, s'attardant sur mes tétons, sachant bien que j'aimais ça… Il allait jusqu'à me narguer en passant ses doigts sur mes lèvres, les retirant dès que j'essayais de les happer ou de les lécher. J'avais envie de lui attraper les poignets mais les miens étant liés…

-Reno… Détache-moi…

-Tu te sens frustré, chaton ?

-Ta gueule, détache-moi ou je te promet de t'étrangler avec cette cravate dès qu'on en aura terminé !

Il se mit à rire.

-Alors, mon bel utaien, on ne sait plus se défaire de ses liens tout seul ?

J'ouvris grand les yeux. Je n'y avais même pas songé. Je me détachai aussitôt et lançai mes mains vers Reno, attrapant ses avant-bras.

-Crétin de rouquin…

-Imbécile d'utaien…

J'esquissai un sourire et fermai les yeux. Reno, mon crétin de rouquin préféré… Lui seul pour me faire vibrer ainsi. Et je ne voulais pas comprendre pourquoi. Je ne voulais pas savoir pourquoi. C'était comme ça et point.

-Je t'aime, Tseng…, murmura-t-il d'une voix presque inaudible.

-Ne dis pas de telles conneries, Reno…

_Ne me dis pas que tu m'aimes, ne me dis jamais que tu m'aimes… _

-Ne dis pas de telles atrocités, Tseng…, répliqua-t-il aussitôt.

J'avais l'impression qu'il était sur le point de pleurer.

-Si tu m'aimes, ne me le dis pas. Je serais trop désolé pour toi.

-Je sais… C'est pour ça que je te le dis. Je t'aime…

Ses lèvres s'étiraient en un sourire malicieux. Et pourtant, il y avait encore quelque chose… de crispé. Et comme une étincelle – pourtant presque indécelable, dans ses yeux bleus. Comme de la tristesse. Profonde. Une terrible désolation. La même que la mienne quand il me disait ces mots interdits…

-Reno…, murmurai-je.

Je fut incapable d'aller plus loin dans ma phrase, un déclic venant de se faire en moi. Je me retrouvai submergé par une vague de plaisir intense et me libérai, suivit de près par Reno. Alexandre, je n'avais jamais rien ressentit de tel avant…

Il se retira et s'allongea à côté de moi. Nous restâmes un instant silencieux pour reprendre notre souffle.

-C'était bon, vraiment…, murmura Reno.

-C'était génial, tu veux dire ? rétorquai-je.

-Hum… …Connerie… Je trouve pas d'expression adéquate. « t'es vraiment un bon coup »… ça correspond pas à c' que j' veux dire…

_Reno au naturel… encore… _

-…Si j'étais pas aussi crevé, continua-t-il, j' te demanderais de me faire l'amour sur le champ, mais bon… ce sera pour la prochaine fois si t'es pas contre…

-Mmh.

Il se redressa un peu et tourna son regard vers moi.

-…Se ?

Je soupirai et posai mes yeux sur lui.

-Reno… Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'acharnes à me dire que tu m'aimes ? Tu m'aimes réellement ? …d'amour ?

Il se mit à rire.

-Tseng… L'amour c'est pas seulement physique, j' te l'ai dit… Te moques pas de moi mais… j'aime pas faire l'amour sans raison et sans sentiments…

-Menteur ! Je sais que tu vas aux putes ! coupai-je sèchement.

-Je me déteste cordialement quand je fais ça ! me répliqua-t-il. Je ne bois pas pour oublier mais je baise pour… supporter. Tes caprices par exemple… Et puis comment tu crois que j' fais pour être aussi sque ? Enfin bref, il arrive que je dise des conneries dans le genre, tu peux demander à Elena…

-Oh oui, je vois parfaitement la situation… « Oh, Lena, je me demandais, quand tu fais l'amour avec Reno est-ce qu'il te dit « je t'aime » à toi aussi ? ».

Il resta une seconde silencieux et éclata brusquement de rire.

-Oh, Tseng ! Faut qu' tu l' fasse ! Je filmerai sa réaction ! J' suis sûre qu'elle serait capable de te gifler à moins qu'elle ne tombe dans les pommes ou qu'elle ne s'enfuie en pleurant !

Je me mis également à essayer d'imaginer la scène et cédai rapidement au fou rire.

-Reno… T'es vraiment impayable…

Je me levai en retenant une légère grimace de douleur et me dirigeai vers une petite porte.

-Où tu vas ?

-Douche.

-Je peux…?

Je me retournai vers lui, les mains sur les hanches. Puis lui fit signe de venir d'un signe de tête. Il se leva aussitôt et on rentra dans le petit local. On se lava. Plus ou moins mutuellement. On se sécha. Rapidement. Je retirai le drap que nous avions souillé et on s'allongea à nouveau sur le lit. Enlacés, s'embrassant encore… Jusqu'à succomber au sommeil.

Le lendemain matin je restai environ une demie heure immobile, encore enlacé avec Reno, à le contempler en attendant qu'il se réveille aussi. Quand il ouvrit les yeux il m'accorda un petit sourire, posa ses lèvres sur les miennes et m'embrassa. Merde… c'était toujours aussi agréable.

-Hello, Darling…

-Nous ne sommes pas en couple, Reno, lui rappelai-je froidement.

Il se serra un peu plus contre moi.

-Reste s'il te plait, j'aurai trop froid sans toi…,murmura-t-il à mon oreille.

-Vas crever, Reno. Et lâche-moi, je voudrais me lever.

Mon ton était plus cassant que je ne le voulais. Il desserra ses bras et je put me lever (grimaçant à peine). Je commençai à m'habiller. Reno ne bougeait pas. Je finis par m'approcher et poser une main sur son épaule.

-Tu devrais songer à te rhabiller aussi, non ?

Il eut un très léger sursaut, puis d'autres. C'était irrégulier…

-Reno…?

-Va-t'en…

Voix tremblotante, soubresauts… il cachait son visage dans son oreiller… pour que je ne voie pas qu'il pleurait ?

-Re…

-VA-T'EN ! Tu n'as rien à faire avec moi ! Je ne sais ABSOLUMENT PAS par quel concours de circonstances on s'est retrouvés à deux à poil dans le même lit puisque je ne me SOUVIENS PAS de ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir, mais VA-T'EN ! Sans quoi tu vas aller t'imaginer des CHOSES et me traiter PIRE QU'UN CHIEN comme si tu n'ASSUMAIS pas QUELQUE CHOSE…

-Reno…

-DEGAAAAAGE !

Ça me faisait mal. Très mal. J'avais du mal à comprendre pourquoi c'était si douloureux, tellement douloureux… Mais je comprenais Reno. Il ne voulait pas que je voie ses larmes, il ne voulait pas que je m'approche de peur que je le blesse encore, sans doute. Que je le blesse ? Je l'avais blessé ? …Je me sentais idiot. J'y avait peut-être été un peu fort. Ça avait dû contraster trop net avec ce qu'on avait fait la veille. Je m'en voulais… Je sortis de la pièce aussi rapidement que possible. En refermant la porte je sentis mes yeux piquer et des larmes ne tardèrent pas à en couler.

_Pourquoi diable est-ce que ça me fait si mal ? Et pourquoi est-ce que je l'ai blessé à ce point lui aussi ? …Je crois qu'il ne m'a toujours pas dit la vérité sur ses sentiments. Notre relation est vraiment ambiguë… …« amants d'un soir »… hum… C'est plus compliqué, beaucoup plus compliqué que ça, je crois… _

**NdVixen :** Pour ceux qui ne font pas de japonais : urusé fermes-la. Sosh'te mittekudasai et regardes (s'il te plait). Aka rouge, -chan affixe affectif (pour s'adresser à une fillette, mais ça peut s'étendre aux petits garçons, aux femmes…) et Akachan bébé (vous voyez le jeu de mot ?).  
NB : l'usage du préservatif est plus que recommandé (surtout dans les fanfics), même dans les relations entre hommes, ne faites pas comme eux !  
Celles qui voulaient du yaoi sont contentes ? Y'a intérêt… Il va sans doute me falloir un peu de temps et de recul pour mesurer ce que je viens d'écrire. Naissance de l'idée le samedi 9 juillet 05 entre 10 heures et 13 heures (c'est les vacances : Vixen en train de paresser au lit, toujours en train de réfléchir à ses scénarios), quelques heures d'écritures entrecoupées de corvées ménagères et de relecture de quelques tomes de Bleach …Bref, je termine d'écrire un peu avant 2 heures du matin et je dois encore m'endormir et me réveiller à 5 heures pour préparer le départ en vacances ! Génial ! …Enfin, je suis assez content de ce chapitre. Je vais même m'accorder une relecture avant d'aller me coucher même si la version Alpha est déjà bien longue. Houlà, mes notes aussi !  
P.Relecture : 9 fautes ! Et il doit en rester ! Aïe ! …Hé… 40 chapitres ! Alexandre ! C'est long ! Encore 5 chapitres et c'est fini ! courage ! (à vous plus qu'à moi).


	41. Splitting Up … No Ghost Just a Shell!

**Warning :** none

**Chapitre 41 :** Splitting Up – No Ghost, Just a Shell!

D'abord, et ça c'était la bonne nouvelle, Hojo avait démissionné. Ensuite, et ça c'était la mauvaise nouvelle, Rufus était furieux comme jamais contre Heidegger… Les membres d'AVALANCHE étaient présents sur le bateau faisant la liaison Junon-Costa, ils avaient même affronté JENOVA qui se trouvait là on ne savait par quel sinistre concours de circonstance (il semblerait qu'elle soit apparue en cours de la traversée et serait repartie après sa défaite contre AVALANCHE…) et Heidegger n'avait même pas été fichu de faire arrêter tout ce petit monde… Oh, Rufus était vraiment furieux, vraiment, et je savais ce que c'était quand il se mettait en colère… Je l'avais vu à l'œuvre plusieurs fois quand nous étions au lycée… Aller jusqu'à tuer…

Du coup, Heidegger aussi était furieux. Tseng s'est retrouvé à l'infirmerie.

-Hey, Reno, t'irais pas le voir ?

-…Pourquoi _je_ ferais ça ? me répliqua-t-il.

-Je sais pas… il l'a bien fait pour toi, non ? tentai-je.

Il devait s'être passé quelque chose entre eux… d'habitude, quand il arrivait quelque chose à Tseng, Reno rappliquait dès qu'il le pouvait.

-…Et alors ? …Nous ne sommes pas en couple, ce type n'est jamais que mon supérieur hiérarchique et aller le voir sur son lit d'hôpital ne fait pas partie de mes obligations professionnelles.

-Oui… mais tout de même…

-…Tais-toi, Elena. …Tu parles trop.

J'avais presque l'impression d'entendre Tseng. Cette manière de parler… ce n'était pas Reno !

-Reno… T'as pas l'air d'aller bien… Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

-…Hmm… …Je croyais t'avoir dit de te taire ? …Tu me casses les oreilles.

-Re !

Il se leva et quitta le Salon. Je tournai mon regard vers Rude, cherchant un quelconque soutien.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

-Je ne sais pas…

°°°

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

-Je ne sais pas…

_Ou plutôt « mieux vaut que tu ne saches pas ». Il s'était passé quelque chose entre l'utaien et le rouquin et pour une fois… ça avait l'air grave. Pour que Reno évite Tseng, pour qu'il refuse d'aller lui rendre visite à l'infirmerie… Il fallait qu'il se soit passé quelque chose de grave… _

°°°

Je m'écroulai contre le mur et restai assis contre, silencieux comme je ne l'avais sans doute encore jamais été. De l'autre côté du mur il y avait l'appartement de Tseng. Appartement qui resterait vide aujourd'hui encore… Imbécile parmi les imbécile… Il me manquait atrocement… Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas me sentir vivant sans lui ! Et en même temps… Si être avec lui devait signifier souffrir le martyre, je ne pouvais pas l'accepter non plus. Je voulais juste… un peu d'amour. Même rien qu'un peu d'affection… Était-ce trop demander ?

_Je sais que tu peux me donner ça, Tseng, je le sais puisqu'il t'es déjà arrivé de me témoigner ton affection… Tu m'as blessé. Tu m'as blessé comme jamais ! …Est-ce que tu peux le supporter ? Est-ce que tu peux vivre avec ça sur la conscience ? Observons… Nous ne nous sommes plus vus depuis un bon moment déjà… quelques jours. Je t'ai évité à la perfection. Et maintenant que tu es coincé dans cette chambre à l'infirmerie… non, ne t'attend pas à ce que je cède. Je ne viendrai pas. Pas tant que tu n'auras pas pansé mes plaies au moins avec des excuses. Je t'aime. Ne me l'interdis pas ou je n'aurai plus rien à faire sur cette terre. Je n'aurai qu'à retourner à la Rivière de la Vie… Non, si tu tiens un minimum à moi, ne m'interdis pas de t'aimer ! _

…mon PHS sonne…

°°°

_Cela fait bientôt dix minutes… Je sais que Reno a horreur des sonneries. Il devrait avoir décroché depuis longtemps… Il laisse sonner… S'il ne veut vraiment pas me parler, qu'il l'éteigne son portable ! …mais qu'il ne me laisse pas espérer stupidement comme ça… _

On toqua à la porte.

-Entrez.

J'avais toujours comme une lueur d'espoir à chaque fois que je prononçais ce mot. L'espoir de voir sa tête d'ahuri, ses cheveux roux écarlate bataillant en tous sens… Reno, quoi. Une sonnerie de PHS se fit entendre quand la porte s'ouvrit. Celle du PHS de Reno… Mon cœur se mit à battre plus fort – ça faisait drôle… Je levai les yeux vers la porte et vis. Et vis Rude entrer. Je rabaissai aussitôt les yeux…

-Chef, Reno m'a dit de te donner ça…

-Tu as une seconde ? Je voudrais que tu lui donne quelque chose si ça ne te dérange pas…

Il ne répondit pas et s'adossa au mur. J'attrapai une feuille et un stylo traînant sur la table de chevet.

« Je m'excuse, je t'ai blessé et je te demande pardon pour ça. Je voudrais te voir pour m'excuser mieux que ça, je voudrais te voir, t'entendre, te toucher, te sentir, savoir que tu existes encore réellement, physiquement. »

Je pliai le papier en enveloppe et posai mon regard sur Rude.

-Je peux te faire confiance pour donner ça à Reno en mains propres ?

-Le contenu est si important et dangereux pour que tu doutes de moi ?

-Désolé.

Je lui tendis l'enveloppe et il quitta la pièce. Je regardai le PHS de Reno un instant. Il sonnait toujours… Je l'éteignis et portai mon PHS à mon oreille pour entendre la voix de Reno m'annoncer que je pouvais enregistrer un message, réécouter son annonce débile ou raccrocher et aller me faire foutre.

-Crétin de rouquin… T'as idée de l'état dans lequel tu me mets ? …Tu me manques, tu me manques atrocement… Je ne sais pas pourquoi… Mais c'est comme ça. Je veux te voir… …Je veux vraiment te voir…

J'arrêtai là, incapable de retenir plus longtemps mes larmes. J'avais envie de hurler. Hurler ma tristesse pour m'en libérer.

-Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu puisses être si cruel…

_Tu me rends dingue ! Complètement dingue… Je t'aime tellement mon Reno, tellement… Mais c'est de l'affection, pas de l'amour ! T'enlacer, t'embrasser, en secret… ça m'amuse. Mais ce n'est pas de l'amour… Juste de l'affection et une attirance physique… Si je ne veux pas t'entendre me dire que tu m'aimes, c'est juste que je ne veux pas avoir à te blesser… Te blesser comme je l'ai fait… Pardonne-moi mon Reno, pardonne-moi… Je t'aime… tellement… _

°°°

Les choses ne semblaient pas vraiment s'arranger entre l'utaien et le rouquin. Elles se dégradaient même. Et Elena s'inquiétait de plus en plus. Quand Tseng sortit de l'infirmerie il se planta devant Reno sans lui accorder un regard, lui rendit son PHS et repartit aussi sec. Ils ne s'étaient même pas touchés en se passant le portable. Avec les jours, leur humeur devint de plus en plus cassante, massacrante, même. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait ressembler à une querelle d'amoureux… L'âme et le cœur en peine…

Moi ça commençait à m'excéder plus qu'à m'inquiéter. Alors avec Lena on les a attrapés, un sort de Sommeil pour qu'ils restent tranquilles le temps de les lier chacun à une chaise, l'un en face de l'autre, je leur ai balancé un sceau d'eau sur la gueule et j'ai sorti six mots. « maintenant vous allez parler un peu ». Et je les ai laissés.

°°°

-Reno…

Il détourna les yeux.

-Tu veux… me voir pleurer ? murmurai-je.

-Inutile d'essayer de m'apitoyer après m'avoir poignardé dans le dos comme tu l'as fait, répondit-il froidement.

-Tu as lu ma lettre ?

-Je ne l'ai même pas ouverte.

-Tu as écouté le message que je t'ai laissé ?

-Je n'ai plus touché à mon PHS depuis que tu me l'a rendu.

Je sentis des larmes ruisseler sur mes joues.

-Pardonne-moi, Mitsuko… je suis en train de pleurer pour celui qui a causé ta mort…, soufflai-je. Je devrais sans doute avoir honte…

Je le sentis frémir. Il n'avait pas oublié la guerre d'Utai… Je me défis des cordes assez facilement et me levai. Il me lança un regard signifiant « ne t'approche pas de moi » avant de détourner à nouveau les yeux d'un air rageur. Je poussai ma chaise sur le côté et me prosternai devant lui, à genoux, les mains sur le sol, la tête baissée… C'était la première fois que je m'abaissais à ce point devant Reno.

-Écoute-moi, bon sang ! Écoute mes excuses ! Je n'ai jamais eu une telle affection pour quelqu'un d'autre que toi, je regrette tellement, tellement de t'avoir blessé ainsi ! …Tout est de ma faute… Je me suis comporté comme une salope. J'aurais jamais dû faire ça, je te demande pardon du plus profond de moi-même… …On aurait jamais dû coucher ensemble…

-Non…, coupa-t-il d'un ton neutre. Non… C'était agréable… Et ça m'a vraiment fait réaliser quelque chose. Ton corps ne me suffit pas…

_Qu… Quoi ? …Qu'est-ce que ça sous-entend ? _

-…Tseng…

Maintenant il y avait quelque chose d'implorant dans sa voix.

-…C'est pas la peine de continuer comme ça…

_Continuer ? Continuer quoi ?…! _

-J'ai vraiment horreur d'avoir une relation sans sentiments, alors si on ne s'aime pas… c'est pas la peine. Arrêtons ce jeu idiot.

Il y eut un moment de silence. Je me relevai et passai derrière lui pour le détacher. Je ne le touchai à aucun moment.

-Reno… Tu m'aimes ?

Il ne répondit pas.

-Tu as peur de répondre ? Tu m'aimes ? C'est ça ?

-Non… Enfin… Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus… …Et puis qu'est-ce que ça veut dire « aimer », d'après toi ?

J'étais un peu pris au dépourvu. Je le regardai une seconde se masser les poignets.

-Aimer…, commençai-je. …C'est un sentiment particulier… C'est plus que de l'affection, plus que de l'attirance physique… C'est… comme un vide qu'on a en soi et qu'on cherche à combler par tous les moyens possibles et inimaginables, le besoin de la présence de l'autre… aussi loin que je m'en souvienne, ça ressemblait assez à ça… Je n'ai plus vraiment été amoureux de qui que ce soit depuis que j'ai quitté Utai… J'ai juste eu beaucoup d'affection pour certaines personnes… Il y a d'abord eu Aerith… Et puis… Et puis toi, Reno. Toi, mon crétin de rouquin…

Il m'adressa un petit sourire.

-Tseng… Je ne suis pas à toi…

Je sentis mon sang se glacer une seconde et mes lèvres se plissèrent en un sourire désolé quelque peu crispé.

-Est-ce que… tu voudrais que je sois à toi ? me demanda-t-il.

-Je ne sais pas… …Arrêtons là si tu le veux bien… Et admettons que cette nuit n'a jamais existé.

-Mieux… Ignorons-la… mais gardons-la précieusement cachée dans nos pires souvenirs.

Il écarta un peu plus le col de sa chemise pour que je puisse mieux voir les restes des ecchymoses que je lui avait faites en suçant sa peau.

-Inutile de nier ce que nous avons fait, n'en parlons plus, c'est tout…

-Tu me pardonnes ?

-…Oui. Parce que je n'en peux plus. Toi non plus. Et les autres aussi.

-Merci… du fond du cœur, Reno.

°°°

Uniformes marines. Turks. Identités confirmées. Rude des Turks, membre simple. Elena des Turks, membre simple. Tseng des Turks, chef du groupe. Reno des Turks, membre simple. Reeves des Turks, occupant actuellement le poste de directeur du Département de Développement Urbain. Mon créateur.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'on a à voir avec cette mignonne peluche ? demanda Reno.

-Hé ! Je suis bien plus qu'une peluche ! m'indignai-je aussitôt.

Il en resta bouche bée, le rouquin. Monsieur Reeves eut un petit rire.

-Il est génial, non ? Doté d'une intelligence artificielle inégalable et presque d'un libre arbitre. Il s'appelle Cait Sith, ce sera notre espion…

-Quoi ? s'écria Reno. Ce chaton en peluche ? Un espion ? Tu déconnes ? C'est vraiment pas le genre à passer inaperçu !

_Et toi alors avec tes cheveux rouge flashy ? _

-Laisse-moi terminer, Reno. Ce sera notre espion infiltré.

Le rouquin ne répondit pas. Il éclata juste de rire.

-Reeves ! Elle est géniale ta blague ! s'esclaffa-t-il.

-Reno, je crois qu'il est sérieux…, lui fit remarquer Tseng.

Monsieur Reeves soupira.

-Il semble qu'AVALANCHE se dirige vers Corel… C'est de là que part le téléphérique pour le Gold Saucer…

-Tu crois vraiment qu'ils vont faire un détour par le parc d'attraction ? demanda Elena.

-Qui y résisterait ? Même vous je ne suis pas sûr que vous n'en profiteriez pas si vous passiez dans le coin… Quoi qu'il arrive, je ferai surveiller leurs déplacements pour qu'ils tombent sur Cait Sith à coup sûr. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous pour ça. Je tenais juste à vous présenter un futur adhérant au groupe AVALANCHE. Il me communiquera directement les informations et je vous les communiquerai à mon tour. Si jamais vous aviez à combattre AVALANCHE et qu'il fait partie du groupe, frappez-le autant que les autres. Il est beaucoup plus solide qu'il n'y paraît.

-Et je suis un pro de l'utilisation de la materia ! ajoutai-je fièrement.

-Ah, tu es génial, Cait…, murmura Monsieur Reeves avec émotion. Toutes ces années de travail n'auront pas été vaines…

-Mais c'est toi qui est génial…, tentai-je. Tu m'as créé…

-Tu n'en reste pas moins génial…

Quand Monsieur Reeves s'y mettait… Il pouvait tout de même être fier de lui, j'étais tellement plus qu'un simple robot… Et j'avais une mission à honorer. Je la remplirai pour mon créateur !

-Ce n'est qu'un robot, allons, il n'y a pas d'âme dans cette enveloppe…, murmura Reno.

Je sentis quelque chose en moi se glacer.

°

Le Gold Saucer était un lieu fort agréable. Je tuais le temps en faisant des prédictions aux gens que je rencontrais, attendant un message de Reeves m'annonçant l'arrivée imminente d'AVALANCHE avec impatience. Et finalement, je le reçut ce message. J'étais si heureux !

_Pourtant… je ne suis pas conçu pour avoir de tels sentiments… Je ne suis même pas conçu pour avoir de vrais sentiments ! C'est étrange… _

Posté au Wonder Square, guettant un jeune homme coiffé comme un hérisson avec des cheveux blond chocobo. Ou une jeune fille aux yeux verts, aux longs cheveux auburn nattés et toute vêtue de rose. Ou une autre jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs et des mensurations hors du commun. Ou un grand noir avec une mitraillette greffée au bras droit. Ou un félin roux. Ou la fille du seigneur d'Utai. …Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette équipe de dingues ? Comment des gens aussi différents pouvaient-ils donc être efficaces en travaillant ensemble ? Arrivaient-ils seulement à se comprendre les uns les autres ? Mon regard fut attiré par une tâche jaune dans mon champ de vision. Cloud Strife, soi-disant ex Première classe membre du SOLDAT, leader du groupe. Je me sentis sourire et me précipitai vers lui.

°°°

Cait Sith était un peu maladroit. Il n'avait pas beaucoup d'expérience, c'était tout… Mais j'avais confiance en lui ! J'étais son créateur, il fallait bien que je le soutienne… Cait Sith n'était pas un robot comme les autres. Je ne savais moi-même pas vraiment comment j'étais arrivé à ce prodige… J'avais entendu Reno.

« il n'y a pas d'âme dans cette enveloppe »

_Tu te trompes, mon cher, je le crois bien… _

°°°

Gongaga… Quel trou paumé…

-Je comprend même pas qu'ils veulent s'arrêter ici…, soupirai-je.

-Mais Reeves a confiance en son chat…

-Mmh… J'attend de voir… …C'est le cas de le dire.

Rude échappa un léger rire. Puis le silence s'installa.

-Toi qui es toujours au courant de tout, fais-moi part de ta science, lançai-je.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?

-Tout sur les histoires de cœur qui circulent !

-Hé… C'est classé Top Secret, ça !

-Alors raconte-moi des conneries, mais faisons un peu la discussion. J'ai besoin de parler un peu…

Il ne répondit pas.

-Hé, Rude. Qui aimes-tu ?

Il ne répondit pas.

-Pourquoi es-tu si gêné ? Allez, qui aimes-tu ? m'entêtai-je.

Je n'en démordrais pas tant qu'il ne m'aurait pas répondu. Et il le savait.

-...Tifa, finit-il par répondre.

Ça pouvait être vrai… Après tout, il l'appréciait pas mal du temps où on allait joyeusement se cuiter au Septième Ciel…

-Hmmm… Elle est coriace.

Je réfléchit une fraction de seconde à une connerie pour enchaîner sur un délire.

-Mais, repris-je aussitôt, pauvre Elena. Elle… et toi…

Il manqua de s'étrangler.

-Non, elle aime Tseng, me corrigea-t-il.

Quoi ? Il refusait d'entrer dans mon délire ?

_Moi je continue ! _

-Je ne le savais pas !

Il me lança un regard signifiant « bon, arrête là, gamin, tu sais que j'ai horreur de parler et que j'ai pas l'intention d'entrer dans ton délire, alors c'est pas la peine de continuer à dire des conneries ». Il ne lui avait fallut qu'une demie seconde pour me faire comprendre ça alors qu'il lui aurait pris près de dix secondes s'il avait parlé !

-Mais Tseng aime cette fille des Anciens…, m'acharnai-je.

Il me lança un regard du genre « oh, tu as dit « fille des Anciens » et non « cette sale cruche de marchande de fleur débile » ou un truc du même registre ! ça alors ! ». Rude était un type si communicatif… J'allais reprendre quand Elena arriva, l'air légèrement agacé. Ça, ça voulait dire « je vous ai entendus ».

-C'est stupide ! cracha-t-elle sans même nous accorder un regard, nous ignorant sciemment. Ils parlent tout le temps de qui ils aiment ou n'aiment pas.

Là, elle m'accorda un regard, quelque peu moqueur.

-Mais Tseng est différent, siffla-t-elle.

Elle s'arrêta brusquement dans son aparté.

-Oh non !

Elle se précipita vers nous.

-Ils sont là ! Ils sont vraiment là !

_Ma parole, le chat a dit vrai ? _

-Hmm… Alors il est temps… Rude… Ne leur fait pas de cadeau même si ce sont des filles.

Je m'attirai aussitôt les regards outragés de Cloud, Barett (à ce qu'on m'avait dit que le grand black s'appelait) et Red XIII (le félin roux, là).

-…Ne t'en fait pas, je ferai mon travail.

-Alors on compte sur vous ! je le dirai à Tseng ! nous lança Elena avant de s'en aller.

Elle n'aimait pas du tout que Rude et moi fassions les commères (elle disait qu'on ressemblait à des collégiennes, c'était peut-être pour ça que Rude était moins enclin à délirer avec moi ces derniers temps), et surtout, dire qu'elle était amoureuse de Tseng et pire, que Tseng était amoureux d'Aerith (Shiva, merci, c'était faux), c'était s'attirer ses foudres automatiquement. J'avais un peu de mal à comprendre pourquoi…

-Ça faisait longtemps, lançai-je à Cloud.

Il resta de marbre. Je me demandais bien comment il faisait. La dernière fois que je l'avais vu, c'était sur le Pilier… Je sentais que j'allais avoir du mal à retenir mes coups.

-Remboursement pour ce que tu as fait dans le Secteur 7.

-Hors de notre chemin, coupa-t-il.

Est-ce qu'il savait vraiment à qui il parlait ? J'allais avoir _beaucoup_ de mal à retenir mes coups…

-Je n'aime pas qu'on me prenne pour un imbécile, sifflai-je.

-Tu vas trop loin, ajouta Rude.

Je dégainai mon électro-tige en même temps que Cloud son épée.

_N'y va pas trop fort, n'y va pas trop fort… Il ne faudrait pas que le jeu tourne court… _

Le combat débuta. Ils attaquaient comme des malades ! Entre le blond et son zanmato, le black et sa mitraillette et le félin… qui attaquait d'une manière vraiment bizarre, d'ailleurs… Et il attaquait surtout Rude. Il avait l'air de régler ses comptes… Pourquoi diable n'avais-je pas pris de materia Restaurer ? …Heureusement que Rude était là…

-Coup Mortel !

-Nnh ?

Ils avaient de la materia… d'invocation ? …Néanmoins je manquai d'éclater de rire en voyant un Mog sur un chocobo en train de foncer sur nous à toute allure. Le problème c'était qu'il n'avait pas l'air décidé à ralentir et qu'il nous rentra dedans. Ce ne fut pas si douloureux que ça mais en voyant apparaître une énorme onomatopée « BOOM » je me dit que c'était peut-être plus grave que je ne le pensais et que j'étais en train d'halluciner. Le chocobo récupéra le Mog à moitié knock-outé et repartit aussi sec.

_Rude, Soin. Merci. _

Ils avaient mieux en stock. On vit défiler Ifrit, Ramuh et la non seulement légendaire mais également plus que réellement belle d'une beauté éblouissante, Shiva. Superbe… mais sans doute un vrai glaçon… C'était trop, je n'en pouvais plus… AVALANCHE, OK, mais DES DIEUX…! Je me plantai devant le groupe en le pointant du doigt d'un air menaçant.

-On recule peut-être mais la victoire est encore pour nous, lançai-je avant de me barrer en courant.

_Tu ne peux pas me battre, j'abandonne le combat ! _

Rude me suivit silencieusement.

-Ils sont forts quand même, hein ?

-Non ! Pas du tout ! Ils ont juste de la putain de bonne materia ! le détrompai-je. Connerie de bordel de merde ! Où diable est-ce qu'ils ont trouvé ça ? Et cette invocation complètement loufoque, là… l'espèce de Choco/Mog… Merde ! J'ai horreur d'essuyer une défaite !

_Et dire que je pensais devoir retenir mes coups… Ils sont bien plus forts que la dernière fois ! _

**NdVixen :** que pensez-vous de mon PoV inédit ? que pense un robot comme Cait ? …Je me le suis toujours demandé. Je croyais que j'aurais vachement de mal à écrire ce chapitre (il est vrai qu'il m'a fallut vachement de temps pour trouver dans quel sens le prendre) mais finalement… c'est pas si mal que ça il me semble… Enfin, c'est à vous de juger ! (en me relisant, j'ai faillit m'étrangler de rire avec une amie qui avait traduit le "ça faisait longtemps" de Reno à Cloud par "Shibaraku des'ne" ce à quoi j'ai automatiquement répliqué "hisashi buri da na... ...Cloud...? ça le fait !") Reviewez ! Récompense à qui me trouve d'où vient la deuxième partie du titre du chapitre ! (et ce coup-ci c'est vraiment dur… j'avoue). Le ° au milieu de nul part dans le PoV de Cait c'est parce que ces connard suppriment les retours à la ligne. Je les hais ! ils détruisent nos travaux ! ils les dénaturent ! (je veux mon site ! T T)


	42. I Want to Cry With You Mister Valentine!

**Warning :** none

**Chapitre 42 :** I Want to Cry With You, Mister Valentine!

-Elena, y'a quelque chose qui va pas avec l'être de lumière ?

Je lui lançai un regard noir.

-Parle explicitement, Reno.

-Elena, recommença-t-il exactement sur le même ton, y'a quelque chose qui va pas avec Tseng ?

_Aaah, çaaa… En effet, y'a quelque chose qui ne va pas. Pas du tout, même… _

-C'est à _moi_ que tu demandes ça ? Tu ferais pas mieux de te renseigner auprès de Rude ? Les commérages, ça vous connaît, non ? sifflai-je.

-Tu l'aimes toujours ? coupa-t-il.

-Quoi !

-Tu l'aimes toujours ? répéta-t-il à l'identique.

-Tseng ? Bien sûr… C'est juste que… Il est pas lui-même ces derniers temps… Et puis il y a cette…

-…Stupide marchande de fleurs écervelée ? acheva-t-il.

Je hochai vaguement la tête en signe d'approbation.

-Allons, Lena, Tseng l'a quasiment élevée ! C'est plus sa petite sœur qu'autre chose… Il n'a que de l'affection pour elle…

-Comment tu sais ça ? me méfiai-je.

-Il me l'a dit, avoua-t-il.

-Mmh… Vous êtes vraiment _étranges_ vous deux ces temps-ci…

-Pourquoi donc ?

Je lui lançai un regard signifiant clairement « tu te fous de ma gueule en posant cette question ? ».

-Ce n'est de toute façon plus le moment. Nous avons une mission au cas où tu l'oublierais…

Il haussa vaguement les épaules et toqua à la porte devant laquelle nous étions arrivés.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda la femme à l'intérieur.

-Turks. Ouvre ou la porte j'la fais sauter, répondit Reno.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez encore ? Aerith n'est plus ici, monstres !

-Je te donne trois secondes pour ouvrir. Un. Deux. Tr…

La porte s'entrebâilla et le visage d'Elmyra apparut.

-Retirez la chaîne de sécurité, on entre, annonçai-je.

Je sortis mon revolver histoire qu'elle comprenne bien la situation.

-J'aimerais ne pas avoir à l'utiliser, précisai-je. Mais ça ne dépend que de votre coopération…

-Monstres…, ragea-t-elle entre ses dents.

Elle retira la chaîne et nous laissa entrer.

-Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

-La gamine, répondis-je.

-Quoi ? Vous n'avez pas bientôt fini de vous servir d'elle ? Vous allez la traumatiser !

-Y'a des tas de gosses dans les Taudis qui connaissent bien pire et ils n'en sont pas plus traumatisés pour autant. Où est la gamine ?

Elmyra soutint un instant le regard de Reno. Ses yeux bleus pouvaient être si froids quand il le voulait… Il avait l'air assez effrayant comme ça…

-Elle n'est pas ici, répondit sèchement Elmyra.

-Permettez que j'aille voir à l'étage ? demandai-je.

Et je montai aussitôt les escaliers. Son regard était plein de détresse… A l'étage, je trouvai rapidement la gamine cachée sous son lit.

-Allez, viens ici, petit cafard… Sinon mon collègue en bas tuera cette femme. Tu ne voudrais pas avoir une mort sur la conscience à ton âge, n'est-ce pas ?

Je l'attrapai et elle se laissa faire, tremblant comme une feuille morte. Je lui lançai un sort de Sommeil et la chargeai sur une épaule avant de redescendre.

-Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ? hurla Elmyra à moitié en pleurs.

-Rien, elle dort, c'est tout, répondis-je. Maintenant, écoutez bien ce que nous allons vous dire, la vie de la gamine en dépend.

Reno s'avança d'un pas traînant, tirant sur la clope qu'il venait de s'allumer.

-Primo, la gamine va rester sous notre intime surveillance autant de temps que nous le jugerons nécessaire, deuzio, si vous prévenez qui que ce soit de ce qui s'est passé, nous le saurons sur l'instant, vous êtes sous notre surveillance aussi, et tercio, dans le cas où vous auriez prévenu quelqu'un, n'importe qui, croyez bien que nous saurions vous le faire amèrement regretter, à vous, ainsi qu'à la gamine même si elle, n'a rien à voir dans l'histoire. Pauvre et innocente petite fille… il serait mieux de la laisser en dehors de tout ça, non ?

Elmyra était horrifiée.

-Vous avez bien compris ? demanda Reno avec lenteur.

Elle hocha la tête et nous sortîmes.

-Alors ? Comment tu m'as trouvé ? ne tarda pas à me demander Reno.

-Plus ou moins égal à toi même quand il s'agit de ce genre de choses, répondis-je vaguement.

Il lâcha un léger grognement.

-Tu veux que je porte la gamine ?

-Si tu te proposes si aimablement, c'est pas de refus…

Il la chargea sur son épaule et se planta face à moi.

-Lena… Faut que tu sois plus forte que ça, commença-t-il. Je sais que c'est pas facile…

-Hé, c'est toi qui m'a proposé de porté la gamine ! coupai-je.

-Je ne parle pas de ça mais de ce qui se passe en ce moment. On est tous un peu déboussolés en ce moment, et entre Tseng qui sait plus trop où il en est avec lui même, entre sa vie et son boulot, moi qui… qui doit pas encore être complètement remis des derniers évènements… peut-être encore un peu fragile sur le plan mental, Rude qui s'y met aussi… parce qu'on te perturbe, que ça le perturbe aussi… Enfin, c'est un peu le bordel, mais faut s'accrocher pour passer au-dessus…

-Où tu veux en venir ?

-Tu es une jolie fille, Elena, tu es gentille et tu as la tête bien faite, tu mérites mieux que nous…

Il passa sa main sur ma joue et me força à relever la tête vers lui.

-Tu trouveras quelqu'un de mieux que moi et surtout quelqu'un de mieux que Tseng, hein ?

_Il a sans doute raison… Je n'aurai jamais Tseng, il m'aime bien et ça n'ira jamais au-delà de ça. Je devrais juste être heureuse d'avoir un ami comme lui. Et un ami comme Reno. …Même si Reno est certaines nuits un peu plus qu'un ami. _

-Reno…

-Allez, faut plus nous prêter attention et passer au-dessus de tout ça !

Il passa une main dans mes cheveux de façon affectueuse et m'embrassa sur le front.

-Tu as sans doute raison, murmurai-je avec une pointe d'amertume dans la voix.

-Bien sûr que j'ai raison, t'es une fille bien, Lena, un jour tu trouveras un mec bien pour aller avec toi ! Pas un assassin, pas un kidnappeur, un type BIEN.

Et on reprit notre chemin comme deux ombres se faufilant, invisibles. Inutile de se faire remarquer avec le fardeau qu'on traînait.

°°°

Grâce à Cait Sith nous pouvions suivre AVALANCHE dans ses moindres déplacements. C'était « génial » (oui, Reeves, _génial_…). D'ailleurs… à force de les espionner, de les observer presque vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre, Reeves avait l'air de plus en plus troublé. Il me semblait qu'il découvrait des gens ayant le courage que lui n'avait jamais eu pour s'opposer à la Shin-Ra. Lui, mais également… nous. J'observais sans rien dire, attendant le moment où il basculerait. Comme j'avais déjà plus ou moins commencé à basculer quand j'avais rencontré Aerith il y avait plus de dix ans maintenant… Je n'avais basculé que pour elle, elle était le seul être pour qui je remettais la Shin-Ra en question. Maintenant, il y avait d'autres choses… « Sephiroth », JENOVA, AVALANCHE…

Le temps passait et nous étions juste là à les observer… Et à surveiller une gosse de quatre ans et une quinquagénaire.

°°°

-Je veux bien que Sephiroth était fort, mais c'était quand même pas Hyperman ! Tu es bien sûr de ce que ton chat raconte ?

-Tseng, Cait Sith vous a déjà prouvé maintes fois qu'il était fiable et si on énumère… Ce Sephiroth qu'on arrête pas de voir n'en est pas à son premier exploit ! Il est passé à travers le plafond du 70ème, à travers la cale du bateau Junon-Costa et est sortit des eaux comme si de rien n'était, alors maintenant qu'il se mette à voler… ça ne me surprend même plus. Il n'y a qu'une conclusion possible à tout cela !

-Ce n'est pas Sephiroth.

-Exactement.

Tseng parut surpris que Reeves l'approuve.

-Mais dans ce cas, c'est qui ? Et AVALANCHE ? Ils en pensent quoi ?

-Ils pensent que c'est peut-être bien Sephiroth, Cloud a raconté des trucs hallucinants à propos de Nibelheim… En cinq minutes à peine – le temps de ressortir du manoir Shin-Ra, Sephiroth avait déjà tout incendié et tué quasiment tout le monde…

-Il a fait pire pendant la guerre d'Utai, coupa Tseng.

-Mmh… Ce que j'en pense en tout cas, c'est que pour une fois, Hojo avait peut-être bien dit vrai. Le soir où le président est mort, il a dit que c'était peut-être JENOVA qui avait pris l'apparence de Sephiroth pour nous leurrer.

-Ce serait peut-être bien ça en effet, souffla Reno.

Reeves tourna son regard vers lui avec curiosité.

-…Elle a bien réussi à effacer Cloud et Zack de nos mémoires ! Maintenant qu'elle est plus là… j' me souviens mieux… La première mission qu'on a fait ensemble, moi, Lena, Zack et Cloud… La fois où j'ai revu Zack dans les conduits d'aération, AVALANCHE à Junon, les courtes vacances qu'on s'est prises avant que tout s'écroule brutalement avec Nibelheim… Tout me revient peu à peu… Par flashs…

Il avait l'air tellement désolé…

-Je _hais_ cette horrible chose… JENOVA…

Il était vrai que Reno et Zack s'étaient vraiment bien entendus, ils avaient passé un temps phénoménal à deux – pendant un temps ils étaient devenus plus inséparables que Reno et moi ne l'avions jamais été, c'était dire… De tous, c'était celui qui regrettait le plus le porc-épic. Tseng déplorait plutôt la disparition de Sephiroth. Et Elena… elle avait l'air plutôt rassurée d'avoir retrouvé ses souvenirs…

-Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai du nouveau qui m'a donné encore une excellente raison de haïr Hojo, trancha Reeves.

Il nous tendit une paire de paperasses. C'étaient des renseignements sur un Turk. Vincent Valentine. « traître tué par Hojo en légitime défense ».

-C'est marrant, il fait un peu penser à Sephiroth par certains traits… Enfin, ce type est mort il y a un sacré bout de temps, non ? commenta Elena.

-Mort, hein ? Regardez ça maintenant.

Reeves nous passa quelques photos sur lesquelles on voyait les membres d'AVALANCHE et un type ressemblant trait pour trait à Vincent Valentine mais avec les cheveux plus longs et un avant-bras – le gauche – mécanique. Et il ne portait pas l'uniforme des Turks mais une sorte d'uniforme noir et une cape rouge…

-Ce type serait Vincent des Turks ? demanda Tseng.

-Ces photos ont été prises par Cait. L'histoire est assez macabre… Ils l'ont trouvé comme ça dans un cercueil dans la crypte du manoir Shin-Ra, juste à côté du labo qui a vu la création de Sephiroth… Ce Vincent n'a néanmoins plus rien à voir avec celui que j'ai connu. Je ne sais pas ce que Hojo lui a fait, mais une chose est sûre, il ne l'avait pas tué…

-Il a un regard d'une froideur…, murmura Elena. Et pourtant… ses iris sont d'un rouge si chaud…

-Combien de filles ont craqué pour lui d'un simple regard…, murmura Reeves d'un ton quelque peu nostalgique. Quoi qu'il en soit, ce Vincent n'est plus du côté de la Shin-Ra depuis bien longtemps… et il se bat désormais aux côtés d'AVALANCHE même s'il ne défend pas vraiment les même idées…

_Ce type a un regard… Il y a de la haine dedans, une haine glaciale…mais pour qui ? …ou pour quoi…? _

-Quand je pense qu'il s'entendait si bien avec Hojo…, soupira Reeves.

Nous levâmes tous les yeux vers lui le regardant d'un air troublé. Avions-nous bien entendu, bien compris ce qu'il venait de dire ?

-Fut une époque ou Hojo était un type timide et sympathique… Et puis, pendant le projet JENOVA, il a changé brusquement, presque du jour au lendemain…

-Ayame… JENOVA… C'est sans doute ça…, murmura Reno à mi-voix.

Et il se barra en courant.

-Qu'est-ce qu'y lui prend ? demanda Reeves.

-Je crois qu'il a ses théories sur certaines choses, répondis-je. Il a une petite tête mais ça peut parfois tourner très vite là-dedans.

Reeves me lança un regard du genre « Rude a parlé ! ».

°°°

-Ils sont dans la place, on peut commencer.

-Oh, je sens que je vais vraiment adorer cette mission…

-Calme ta joie, Reno.

-Voilà notre contact…

Le petit chat avait délaissé sa marionnette de Mog pour être plus discret.

-Alors ? Besoin de quelques instructions pour provoquer la panne ? demanda-t-il.

-Pas vraiment, répondit Reno. Mettre HS un truc qui marche à l'électricité c'est ma spécialité. Parle-nous d'AVALANCHE.

-Nous avons appris que c'est Dio qui détient la Clé de Pierre…

-Ah oui… Le truc pour entrer dans le Temple des Anciens, là, c'est ça ? …Pourquoi tout le monde veut soudainement aller là-bas, déjà ? demanda Reno. J'ai pas tout suivi…

-Sephiroth y va, du coup, tout le monde y va. C'est aussi simple que ça.

-Et pourquoi il y va, lui ?

-Ah, ça… Euh… Il doit y avoir quelque chose d'important. C'est le Temple des Anciens après tout ! Les Cetras ont dû laisser quelque chose de… je sais pas moi… d'important, quoi…

Pour un robot il parlait vraiment bizarrement…

-Reeves vous a dit pour le dernier venu dans l'équipe ?

-Le pilote, là ? Cid Highwind ? Oui, il nous a mis au courant, répondis-je.

-Highwind, répéta Reno, c'était donc ça… Il me semblait bien que c'était ça, Rightwing ou un truc du genre…

-Je vais devoir vous laisser, il faut que j'aille voir si Cloud a récupéré la Clé, je vous donnerai d'autres informations d'ici peu, assurez-vous bien que le téléphérique soit inutilisable, nous devons passer la nuit ici.

-Oui, oui, t'inquiète, ce sera fait, assura Reno. Vas-y, on s'occupe du reste. …Qu'est-ce que ça fait drôle de parler comme ça à un chat robot… J'ai l'impression que son statut hiérarchique est plus élevé que le mien, c'est très désagréable !

Cait Sith fit une sorte de grimace comme si la remarque lui faisait de la peine.

-Je suis plus qu'un robot… Je suis plus que ça !

Et il partit en courant.

-Je crois que tu lui as fait… de la peine…, avouai-je.

-Un robot ne peut pas ressentir de telles émotions. Mettons-nous au travail, ça ne prendra pas longtemps.

Il crocheta rapidement la serrure du local technique et j'examinai un instant la machinerie.

-Tu peux y aller, lui lançai-je en indiquant un câble.

Il sortit un couteau et entailla la gaine du câble avant de s'armer de son électro-tige pour faire passer un courant électrique dans les fils du câble. Les forces ne s'affrontèrent pas longtemps avant que le générateur explose. Nous n'avions qu'eu le temps de ressortir et refermer la porte. On s'éclipsa aussitôt. Le service d'entretien rappliquait déjà.

-Je crois que ça va leur prendre un peu de temps pour réparer ça…, ricana Reno. De la magie dans un circuit inadapté, ça fait des dégâts…

AVALANCHE ne tarda pas à sortir pour prendre le téléphérique mais une employée les informa de la panne.

_J'ai bien entendu ? En dédommagement toutes les attractions sont _gratuites_ pendant la nuit ? _

-Oh, Lena, j'adore cette mission ! Notre part est terminée ! C'est à Cait Sith de récupérer la clé et de la passer à Tseng, nous n'avons plus rien à faire d'autre que de profiter de toutes les attractions _gratuites_ et nous amuser !

Je me sentis rougir un peu.

-Hé, Reno… Faudrait pas qu'ils nous voient…

-Si jamais on les voyait, on aurait qu'à leur dire qu'on est pas en service… Quittons nos uniformes et amusons-nous, ce serait trop bête de ne pas profiter de la situation !

-Okay ! cédai-je, incapable de résister plus longtemps.

C'était vraiment trop tentant ! On fila dans notre chambre à l'auberge en moins de deux, on se changea et on ressortit tout aussi vite, sous le regard incrédule d'un type en train de paresser dans le rocking-chair du hall.

-C'est marrant, il ma rappelle quelqu'un ce type…, lançai-je à Reno.

-Ouais, j' l'ai r' connu avec ses lunettes d'aviateur ! Et surtout avec ses ronflements ? T'as pas entendu quand on est entré ? Il s'est réveillé sur le coup, mais… Je ne pourrai jamais oublier _ces_ ronflements. C'était la fois ou on était allés voir LOVELESS, tu t' souviens ?

-Ah oui, on a rien pu comprendre à cause du type qui dormait et ronflait comme pas possible… C'était lui ? T'es sûr ?

-Sûr et certain ! appuya Reno. J'me souviens bien ! Quand j' l'ai réveillé il s'est vaguement mis à grogner quelque chose du genre « hé, j' suis pilote, gamin, le plus grand pilote du monde ! », je n'oublierai jamais son nom… Cid Rightwing !

-Pas Rightwing ! _HIGHWIND _! corrigeai-je.

Il y eut comme un blanc.

-On s'en fout, il nous avait jamais vus avant de t't' façon ! trancha Reno.

Et on partit joyeusement s'éclater dans les différents Squares. Courses de chocobos, simulations (moi je préférais le surf, Reno lui… explosait (et c'était le cas de le dire) les scores à ce jeu de moto consistant à dézinguer les autres…), le Speed Square n'était pas mal non plus, la rapidité et la précision, ça me connaissait. Reno était rapide, mais la précision n'avait jamais vraiment été son truc.

-Lena ! Lena ! Allons plutôt au Battle Square ! On va faire un massacre !

Il refusa de le quitter avant de s'être obtenu de la materia de bonne qualité… C'était super… On appris qu'il allait y avoir un spectacle à l'Event Square et ce fut loin d'être décevant. Nous avions vraiment, _vraiment_ du mal à nous retenir d'éclater de rire pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur nous. Reno essayait de filmer avec son PHS, regrettant de ne pas avoir de caméra avec lui. C'était une soirée « devenez acteurs d'un soir ! » et le « centième couple » était désigné d'office pour jouer devant les quatre-vingt dix-neuf autres… Cloud… et Tifa. Je n'aurais jamais cru que ce type puisse être aussi drôle… Il faisait n'importe quoi.

-_Il a embrassé le Roi !_ s'esclaffa Reno à voix basse en se tapant sur la cuisse.

Il aurait pu hurler, ça serait passé inaperçu. Le fou rire était général…

-_Quel acteur ! Il est génial, non ? _

-_J'aurais jamais cru qu'il puisse faire un truc pareil !_ me répondit Reno.

-_Mmh ? _

-_A moins qu'il y ait eu un changement drastique soudain, une révélation pour lui depuis notre dernière rencontre… Ce type est hétéro, alors c'est courageux de faire ça, surtout devant son amie ! _

-_Je suppose… Ç'aurait été un gâchis s'il était homo… _

-_Qu… QUOI ?_ s'étrangla Reno.

-_Ben quoi ? Il est beau gosse, tu peux quand même lui reconnaître ça, non ? _

-_Il est même carrément bien foutu mais… Lena… Tu… T'as… Il… Enfin, t'as pas des vues sur lui, quand même ? …Tu vas pas craquer pour ce type juste parce qu'il est du genre beau cul belle gueule ? _

-_Où tu vas chercher ça, toi ? _

La salle commença à se vider et on put remonter le volume. Ce fut même une nécessité en raison du brouhaha général naissant.

-Je sais pas… C'est rare que tu dises tout haut ce que tu penses sur ce genre de sujet. Surtout que ce type reste notre ennemi…

-…Jaaaloux…

Il détourna les yeux en rougissant légèrement. Je déposai un baiser sur ses lèvres et il se mit à rougir un peu plus.

-Hé… Reno… Qu'est-ce qu'y t'arrive ?

-Rien… Juste… Tu veux bien qu'on parle un peu, Lena ?

°°°

_Je suis sur le point de faire quelque chose de terrible, je crois… Cette Clé de Pierre est essentielle pour Cloud et ses amis… Ils savent qu'il y a un traître qui communique des informations à la Shin-Ra mais Cloud refuse de soupçonner qui que ce soit. Comment peut-il avoir une telle confiance en des gens qu'il vient à peine de rencontrer ? Je me pose des questions terribles… Terrible, oui, c'est vraiment terrible… Je crois que l'enjeu de cette quête est bien plus grand qu'on ne le pense… J'ai beaucoup observé Monsieur Valentine… Il a fait partie de la Shin-Ra et il est là, maintenant, avec nous, en train de se battre… Il n'a pas l'air d'avoir le moindre regret quant à la Shin-Ra. Il est mutilé, et il y a cette chose en lui… je ne sais pas ce que c'est, mais il la hait du plus profond de son âme… Monsieur Valentine et moi sommes les seuls membres de l'équipe à ne pas dormir la nuit. Moi, c'est parce que je n'en ai pas besoin. Monsieur Valentine, lui, ne peut tout simplement pas. A cause de la chose… Elle le torture atrocement… J'ai de la peine pour lui… Il m'a dit que Cloud avait le même monstre en lui, mais que c'était un secret, qu'il ne fallait le dire à personne – même Cloud n'est pas conscient de la présence de ce monstre en lui… Monsieur Valentine me fait confiance, j'en suis si honoré…! Et pourtant… je crois qu'il sait… que c'est moi le traître. Il le sait. Il voit des choses que les autres ne voient pas, il sent des choses que les autres ne sentent pas… Grâce ou à cause du monstre en lui… Monsieur Valentine ne pourra plus être humain tant que cette chose sera en lui… Cette chose que Hojo a mise en lui… Oh, triste histoire que celle de Monsieur Valentine ! moi qui n'ai aucune expérience de la vie, ça me fend le cœur et me donne envie de pleurer. Alors que les robots n'ont pas de cœur et ne peuvent verser de larmes… Je voudrais tellement être un être vivant ! …Ne serait-ce que pour pouvoir pleurer et extérioriser ce chagrin qui ne devrait même pas exister en moi ! _

_Il est temps… Il est plus que temps, il faut que je le fasse… La Clé de Pierre, voler la Clé de Pierre… Pour Monsieur Reeves ! _

°°°

-J'aurais jamais cru ça de toi Reno… Et qu'en plus tu oses me raconter _ça_…!

Il eut un petit regard désolé.

_« …je ne veux plus avoir de relations sexuelles avec qui que ce soit pour un moment ! …je me sentirais sale… et puis toi, Lena… j'ai trop d'affection pour toi et j' te l'ai dit, tu mérites mieux… ». Reno ne se ressemble plus… _

Mon PHS sonna. Je décrochai et mis le haut-parleur pour que Reno puisse entendre aussi le compte-rendu de Cait Sith. Vol réussi. Mais il avait été repéré par Cloud et Tifa qui l'avaient coursé dans tout le Gold Saucer. Néanmoins, mission accomplie, il avait refilé la clé à Tseng. Et il avait fait comprendre aux autres qu'ils n'avaient d'autre choix que de le garder dans l'équipe puisque nous détenions Marlène – la gamine, là – en otage. Avec la Clé de Pierre, nous pourrions donc entrer dans le Temple des Anciens…

°°°

Les autres ne me vouaient plus la même confiance même si je leur avait indiqué la position exacte du Temple des Anciens pour tenter de me faire pardonner. Monsieur Valentine était le seul à percevoir ma tristesse…

-Tu vois ces étoiles dans le ciel, Cait ?

-Oui, Monsieur Valentine. Elles sont innombrables…

-Et intouchables… Elles sont si loin qu'on n'atteindra jamais la plus proche. Les étoiles sont comme nos désirs les plus chers. On veut toujours ce qu'on ne peut atteindre… Je suis tombé amoureux de la plus éloignée des étoiles, une étoile magnifique… Lucrecia… Oh, je l'aimais… Mais elle riait de moi. Elle était cruelle… Elle faisait partie de ces gens qui méprisent et haïssent les Turks… Elle avait raison après tout… Son frère avait été tué par Reeves parce qu'il menaçait de divulguer des informations jugées trop dangereuses… Reeves n'y pouvait rien et moi non plus. Les Turks doivent obéir ou mourir… Il est dur de contourner un ordre… Mais je m'éloigne… Lucrecia ne m'aimait pas. Elle jouait avec moi. Avec mes sentiments. Elle était belle mais cruelle, si cruelle… J'ai pleuré pour elle, j'ai pleuré… Et puis Hojo m'a fait ces choses… il a mis ce monstre en moi… J'ai bien essayé de lutter… Mais j'étais sans doute trop faible face à ce monstre… Quand mes pas m'ont ramené à Nibelheim, je n'ai plus été capable de me défendre et j'ai laissé Hojo faire de moi ce qu'il voulait… Il m'a enfermé dans la crypte et j'ai fait ces cauchemars… C'était atroce. C'est pour ça que je ne veux plus dormir. Je ne peux plus dormir. Ce monstre en moi m'en empêche… Je reste assis à contempler les étoiles, ces innombrables étoiles… ces innombrables désirs qu'ont les gens, ces désirs qu'ils ne peuvent atteindre… Et je repense à Lucrecia, mon étoile…

Il plaqua sa main valide sur ses yeux et resta silencieux un instant. Il se mit à trembler, agité de légers soubresauts, et commença à gémir douloureusement, comme s'il pleurait. Je croyais vraiment qu'il pleurait… Mais quand il retira sa main, il y avait bien cette expression de tristesse infinie qu'on souvent les gens quand ils pleurent de chagrin, mais… ses yeux étaient secs.

-Je ne peux plus pleurer ! Ce monstre innommable m'en empêche ! C'est encore pire ! …Toi aussi tu aimerais pleurer, n'est-ce pas, Cait Sith ?

-Oh oui, Monsieur Valentine… Je voudrais tellement pouvoir pleurer ! Je veux pleurer avec vous, Monsieur Valentine !

Il attrapa une bouteille d'eau, recueillit quelques gouttes du bout des doigts et les déposa aux coins de mes yeux avant de faire de même pour lui.

-Alors faisons au moins semblant…

-Monsieur Valentine…

-Tu peux m'appeler Vincent…

**NdVixen :** je ne sais plus si je l'ai déjà dit (et je n'ai le courage de relire les 41 notes que j'ai déjà écrites) mais je comptais écrire une fic plus ou moins parallèle à celle-ci, plus centrée sur Hojo, Vincent, Sephiroth, Rufus, JENOVA, tout ce qui tourne autour du Projet JENOVA, quoi… _The Nightmare's Beginning_. A part ça, que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? Je ne sais vraiment pas si Cait Sith est capable d'avoir des émotions, mais dans le jeu il a l'air tellement humain par moments ! Je ne sais pas si c'est parce que Reeves le manipule, mais… enfin, il me fait un peu penser à Pinocchio… La marionnette qui veut devenir vivante… Oh, ça m'a foutu le cafard d'écrire ça, cette fic prend une tournure dramatique ! d'autant plus que des évènements terribles approchent ! (je ne sais pas si une cure de FF8 serait un bon remède, la dernière fois je me suis fait une cloque au pouce droit en boostant mes GF et en plus je ne trouve pas cette connerie de bateau des SeeDs blancs – j'ai dû louper quelque chose…). Reviewez pour le next chap, comme d'hab… (vraiment désolé pour ce problème de chapitres... ffnet n'a pas aidé avec ce bug... > #)


	43. Even Turks Can Cry, Even Turks Can Die!

**Warning :** none

**Chapitre 43 :** Even Turks Can Cry, Even Turks Can Die!

De retour à Midgar… Elena était dans le bureau de Reeves pour un truc à propos de Cait Sith – elle s'y connaissait plus ou moins en électronique et tout ça et il voulait les avis de plusieurs personnes. Rude faisait une ronde dans le Secteur 5 (juste se montrer furtivement pour qu'Elmyra sache qu'elle était toujours surveillée, c'était de la routine, quoi). Et moi, je me tapais de faire mon rapport à Tseng.

-En bref… ça s'est déroulé sans le moindre problème, comme t'as pu le constater…

-Hmm, je vois…

Je fronçai les sourcils.

-Tseng… T'as l'air un peu nerveux, ça va ?

-Oui, oui, ça va, c'est rien…

-Rien ? …Le vide est un plein, qu'est-ce que c'est ce rien ?

Il soupira.

-Si tu tiens tellement à le savoir, c'est juste que c'est moi qui irai au Temple des Anciens.

Je restai un instant tétanisé.

-Non… Pas là… N'y va pas…, murmurai-je en déglutissant péniblement.

-Et pourquoi donc ? me rétorqua-t-il avec malice. C'est moi le chef ici, que je sache…

-Je le sais bien, Tseng…, gémis-je. Mais Sephiroth aussi va là-bas, c'est beaucoup trop dangereux…!

Il afficha un sourire moqueur.

-C'est _ça_ ton argument ? c'est « trop dangereux » ? Excuse-moi, mais c'est pour cette raison que c'est aux Turks qu'on a fait appel, c'est pour cette raison que j'y vais…

-Arrête de déconner, arrête…! Tu sais très bien que le Sephiroth que nous avons connu est mort, celui-ci n'a que son apparence. …Et puis… si c'est _vraiment_ JENOVA…!

Il soupira et secoua la tête, signe qu'il commençait à être très légèrement exaspéré.

-Je sais DEJA ça, Reno. On me l'a déjà dit. Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin ? Prendre ma place pour cette mission ? Si tu croises ce Sephiroth, je sais par avance que tu te retrouveras tétanisé face à lui comme tu l'as toujours été. Même en sachant que c'est peut-être voire sans doute JENOVA, ça ne changera rien à la situation. Enfin si, ce sera peut-être pire. C'est pas la peine d'essayer de me faire changer d'avis.

Il tourna sur ses talons et s'apprêta à quitter le Salon, mais je me précipitai vers lui, passai mes bras autour de lui et le serrai contre moi pour le retenir. C'était la première fois que nous avions un contact physique depuis deux semaines…

-Tseng, n'y va pas, je le sens vraiment mal ce coup là. N'y va pas, je t'en prie. Je t'en supplie même, si tu veux.

-Reno… C'est bien toi qui a dit « j'ai horreur d'avoir une relation sans sentiments, si on ne s'aime pas c'est inutile de continuer », non ? …Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut qu'on se retrouve encore dans une situation ambiguë par ta faute ?

-« ambiguë » ? répétai-je. Imbécile, je suis en train de m'inquiéter pour toi et toi… Toi… …C'est vrai c' que j'ai dit ! C'est pour ça que… enfin… T'as jamais voulu comprendre alors… je. …Hmm. T'es vraiment un crétin fini, je crois… Et moi aussi…

J'enfouis ma tête au creux de son épaule et déposai mes lèvres sur son cou pour l'embrasser.

-Reno !

-Alors…? C'est moins ambigu comme ça ? murmurai-je. On n'a pas dit la formule magique « on oublie tout après » mais peu m'importe… je ne veux plus me cacher derrière ces mots…

Je traçai un fin sillon humide du bout de la langue, remontant jusqu'au lobe de son oreille que j'attrapai du bout des lèvres pour ensuite le mordiller doucement du bout des lèvres tout en le caressant avec ma langue. Tiens, il ne disait plus rien le chef des Turks. Il me semblait qu'il ne savait tout simplement pas quoi dire. J'ouvris sa veste et déboutonnai sa chemise, juste assez pour passer une main sous le tissu et la laisser se balader sur son torse. Il frissonnait. Je pinçai légèrement un de ses tétons. Ça lui plaisait… Il était complètement perdu et ne savait plus que dire ni que faire. Quelle situation délectable…! Et en même temps si… angoissante ? …je ne trouvais pas d'adjectif à la hauteur. J'avais peur, j'avais très peur des mots qui sortiraient de sa bouche. Sans doute « tu m'aimes ? j'avais raison depuis le début ? » et puis « mais je ne t'aime pas, moi… ». Il me repousserait…? Il me jetterait ? J'avais peur, très peur… Je voulais tant qu'il dise quelque chose ! Et c'était en même temps si effrayant ! Il rejeta lentement la tête en arrière, la posant contre mon épaule. Il… se laissait faire…? Oh, Shiva, mon effroi commençait à se dissiper… Oui, cette situation était réellement délectable…

La porte du Salon s'ouvrit et Rude entra. Rectification. Cette situation était réellement embarrassante. Nous étions tous les trois paralysés par la surprise et un silence pesant venait de s'abattre sur nous.

-…Et là, si tu te débrouilles bien, elle peut plus rien te refuser, compris ? dis-je comme si je terminai une longue explication sur une méthode de drague quelque peu libertine.

Je me dégageai aussitôt de Tseng et me dirigeai vers la porte, ne me retournant que pour lui adresser un « bonne chance avec Elena ! », saluai rapidement Rude et quittai la pièce. J'avais plutôt bien rattrapé la situation finalement… et pas seulement pour moi ! Enfin, j'avais fait de mon mieux…

J'avais envie de tuer Rude.

Lentement. Très lentement. Il avait vraiment bien choisi son moment pour entrer, merde ! J'aurais pu faire ce que je voulais de Tseng, dans son état, il se serait complètement laissé faire ! J'aurais pu… J'aurais pu lui dire « je t'aime », « I love you », « te quiero », « aishiteru »… J'aurais pu tout lui avouer, il n'aurait même pas pu le prendre mal… …J'avais tellement envie de le serrer à nouveau contre moi. Je shootai dans le mur en face de moi en lâchant un « imbécile de Rude ! » avant d'échapper un léger cri de douleur. J'aurais dû y aller un peu plus doucement…

-Reno ? ça va ?

Je sursautai comme un cardiaque et me retournai pour voir Elena.

-Ah… Tu m'a surpris…, murmurai-je. Je… ouais… ça… ça va, y'a pas de problème…, mentis-je.

_C'est même plus un problème à ce niveau là, c'est une véritable catastrophe ! _

-Mmh… ça a l'air…, répliqua-t-elle avec ironie. C'est quoi ? Une querelle d'amoureux avec Rude ?

-Non… Non mais tu délires ! Et ne me parle pas de Rude ! Ah, merde…! Je crois que je vais faire une descente chez Corneo…

-Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus avoir de relations sexuelles ?

-LAISSE-MOI FINIR ! hurlai-je. Je vais faire une descente chez Corneo et faire un massacre à en tartiner les murs à l'hémoglobine pour me calmer les nerfs !

-Holà… calme, Reno, calme… En plus, Corneo a disparu, il sait qu'on veut sa peau pour avoir divulgué des informations à AVALANCHE…

-Sans blague ? …Il fait bien de fuir… Il fait bien…

A force de m'exciter comme ça pour rien j'avais comme un vertige tout d'un coup… J'avais encore les nerfs fragiles, moi…

-Ah… je me sens mal… J'vais rentrer chez moi, prendre quelques somnifères et aller me coucher, j' crois qu' c'est l' mieux à faire…

-Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?

-C'est pas de refus…

°°°

_Oh, ma tête… Je me sens si fatigué… Je dois me battre… Que s'est-t-il passé déjà…? Comment me suis-je retrouvé ainsi ? _

°

_D'abord… Il y a eu cette histoire avec Reno… Je m'en suis tiré sans trop de difficultés… Même si j'ai dû mentir… _

_« Rude… Tu ne dis rien à Elena, hein ? Je… Reno délirait, je ferais jamais ça à Lena… J'suis pas très doué avec les filles mais… enfin… » _

_Je sauve à peine les meubles, ouais… _

_Puis il y a eu la question « qui je vais emmener avec moi ? ». Pas Reno ! Pas après le coup qu'il venait de me faire ! …Et puis après le discours que je lui avais tenu… Donc, pas Reno. Pas Rude non plus. J'aurais été trop mal à l'aise. Je sentais que j'allais avoir du mal à le regarder en face pendant un moment… Restait Lena. _

_Entrer dans le Temple, ce fut facile… Le reste, un peu moins, c'est vrai. Entre traverser un labyrinthe, éviter d'énormes pierres, résoudre des énigmes… sans compter les monstres… arriver dans la dernière pièce du Temple ne fut pas simple ! J'étais crevé. Et puis il y avait ces fresques sur les murs. Je ne comprenais pas vraiment tout même si le message global était assez clair… Il y avait un truc permettant de détruire le monde avec une météorite ou quelque chose comme ça… _

_« Dis-moi Elena, ça te dirait qu'on dîne ensemble après ça ? » _

_Je savais que ça lui ferait plaisir et j'avais besoin de me changer les idées. _

_Le problème, c'est qu'il n'y aura jamais d'« après ça ». _

Elena est ressortie. Je voulais rester encore un peu pour observer les fresques. J'aurais sans doute dû écouter cette voix en moi qui me hurlait de ressortir. Je n'aimais pas cet endroit, il y avait quelque chose de… flippant. J'étais mal à l'aise. Il y avait quelque chose dans l'air… Et puis je l'ai vu. Enfin donc, je le voyais… Il ressemblait en effet en tout point au Sephiroth que j'avais connu. Mais le regard n'était pas le même. Il n'y avait pas la même étincelle de vie que dans les yeux de Sephiroth. Il y avait juste l'éclat de la Makô et… autre chose. Cette personne n'était pas Sephiroth. Pas JENOVA non plus. La clé était dans son regard, dans cette lueur surnaturelle s'ajoutant à celle de la Makô. Cette autre substance… C'était du Jénova. Des cellules du monstre. Ça me venait tout seul à l'esprit. Cette personne était un… un clone de…

-Sephiroth !

Il posa son regard vide sur moi.

-Alors tu as réussi à ouvrir la porte, prononça-t-il. Bien joué.

Je m'approchai légèrement, hypnotisé par son regard. La voix en moi me hurlait pourtant de m'enfuir. C'était peut-être ma conscience… Mais j'étais attiré. Je ne pouvais rien y faire…

-Cet endroit… qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Il s'approcha un peu plus. Une deuxième voix se fit entendre dans mon esprit… M'appelant à elle, à lui, à eux… à « Mère ». Je n'avais jamais eu qu'une mère et elle était morte, je n'étais pas prêt à me laisser berner par cette voix !

-Une mine de connaissances perdues, répondit le clone. La sagesse des Anciens… la connaissance.

Il leva soudainement les bras au ciel d'un air extatique.

-Je ne ferai plus qu'un avec la Planète.

-Un avec la Planète ? répétai-je quelque peu incrédule.

-Bande d'idiots. Vous n'y aviez jamais songé.

_C'est que c'est un peu farfelu comme idée… _

-Toute l'énergie spirituelle de cette planète, poursuivit-il. Toute sa sagesse… sa connaissance… Je vais me fondre dans tout cela. Je ne ferai plus qu'un avec tout cela… tout cela ne formera plus qu'un avec moi.

Toute la sagesse et les connaissances du monde... ça peut se trouver dans une encyclopédie, non ? Ce serait pas plus simple de lire ce bouquin ?

-…Tu en es capable ?

Ça m'avait échappé.

-Le moyen… le voici, annonça-t-il en dégainant Masamune.

_Oooh… Holà… Du calme, hein ? J'aime pas trop ça… Tu préférerais pas ranger ce sabre ? _

J'étais paralysé par ce regard hypnotique. La lame glacée de Masamune en moi fut efficace pour me réveiller… La douleur rappelait à la réalité. Je m'écroulai dès qu'il retira son sabre de mon corps. Aaah… ça faisait atrocement mal !

-C'est la mort qui vous attend tous, continua-t-il. Mais n'ayez pas peur. Car c'est à travers la mort qu'une nouvelle énergie spirituelle est née. Bientôt vous vivrez de nouveau par moi.

_Merde, qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ? Il délire complètement ! Comment peut-il se faire passer pour Sephiroth ? Sephiroth aimait tuer… mais pas comme ça ! Il aimait se battre ! Il aimait les beaux combats ! Sephiroth, le vrai Sephiroth ne ferait jamais ça ! …Il faut que je sorte d'ici ! _

°

_Et voilà comment je me retrouve ici, dans l'entrée du Temple, incapable d'aller plus loin… Et je viens de m'apercevoir que j'ai laissé mon PHS dans mon autre veste… Fallait vraiment que ça m'arrive aujourd'hui… _

Je levai les yeux vers les nouveaux arrivants. Cloud, Aerith, et Red XIII, le félin roux… Belle bête… Aerith poussa un cri en me voyant.

-Hé ! C'est Tseng !

Je me redressai avec difficulté pour faire face à Cloud.

-Tseng ? Des Turks ? répéta-t-il.

_Non, Odin en smoking, ça se voit pas ? _

-Euh… Je me suis fait avoir, murmurai-je d'un air désolé.

Je me sentais si pitoyable… Je me laissai glisser à nouveau contre l'autel.

-Ce n'est pas la Terre Promise… que cherche Sephiroth…

_Quand on parlait de la Terre Promise avec Aerith, j'imaginais un endroit génial ressemblant à l'Utai de mon enfance, un endroit où on pouvait faire ce qu'on voulait en toute liberté tant que c'était quelque chose de… bien. _

-Sephiroth ? Répéta Cloud. Il est à l'intérieur ?

-Attention… à toi…, lui recommandai-je.

J'espérais qu'il aurait plus de chance. J'avais vraiment mal assuré sur ce coup là. Merde…! Je frappai le sol du poing en serrant les dents. J'avais fait trop d'erreurs ! A commencer par laisser filer Aerith lorsqu'on s'était revus à la mine. Elle était en danger avec AVALANCHE, je voulais la protéger… Je l'aurais emmenée dans un endroit calme, en sécurité, où elle aurait pu prier et parler à sa mère comme elle l'avait toujours tant désiré…!

-Mince… La chance a tourné lorsque que j'ai laissé partir Aerith…

…Et avec ses pouvoirs ? …Est-ce qu'elle aurait réellement pu faire quelque chose ? …En la regardant, je m'étais toujours dis que non. Elle n'aurait de toute façon jamais coopéré.

-Le président… avait tort…, soupirai-je distraitement.

-Tu as tort, coupa Aerith. La Terre Promise n'est pas comme tu l'imaginais.

Elle se retourna brusquement.

-Et, reprit-elle d'une voix plus tremblotante, je ne vais pas offrir mon aide. De toute façon, la Shin-Ra n'avait aucune chance de gagner.

Elle s'éloigna un peu, passant entre deux colonnes pour que je ne puisse pas voir qu'elle pleurait. Les autres n'avaient rien remarqué. Ils ne connaissaient pas Aerith aussi bien que moi.

-Ha… c'est dur. Je savais que tu… dirais ça.

Ma plaie recommençait à me faire mal, mais je me relevai tout de même et avançai d'un pas chancelant vers Cloud.

-La Clé de Pierre… Place-la… sur… l'autel…, lui indiquai-je en lui donnant l'objet.

Je m'adossai ensuite à une colonne plus au fond et me laissai glisser contre. Je ne voyais pas Aerith mais je savais qu'elle pleurait encore. Cloud alla la voir.

-Tu pleures ? demanda-t-il comme si l'évidence ne suffisait pas.

-Tseng est avec notre ennemi, les Turks, mais je le connais depuis l'enfance… Il n'y a pas beaucoup de gens dont je pourrais dire ça. En fait, il n'existe sans doute qu'une poignée de gens dans le monde qui me connaissent vraiment.

Oh, ma petite Aerith… ça me réchauffait le cœur ces paroles… J'aurais juste préféré qu'elle ne soit pas à moitié en pleurs pour les dire… Pendant que Cloud et Red XIII s'occupaient de l'autel et de la Clé, Aerith s'approcha de moi. Je détournai les yeux pour ne pas avoir à croiser son regard humide.

-Je suis….. encore en vie.

-Tseng…

La dernière chose que je voulais, c'était clamser devant les personnes chères à mes yeux. Aerith, Reno, Rude, Elena…

Cloud appela Aerith et ils entrèrent dans le Temple. Et je me retrouvai seul jusqu'à ce que d'autres arrivent. J'entendais vaguement leurs voix venant du dehors.

-Moi aussi j' veux voir à quoi y ressemble, ce temple !

-Yuffie, c'est pas un circuit touristique…

-Hé ! Sois pas si rabat-joie, vampy !

-Je ne suis pas un vampire.

-Ouais, ça c'est toi qui l' dit, hein…

-Yuffie-hime, vous ne devriez pas plaisanter là-dessus…

_Cait Sith ? _

-Sur quoi alors ? Et ne me vouvoies pas comme ça !

Je rouvris les yeux. La lumière m'arracha un petit gémissement de douleur. Tant mieux, comme ça je n'aurais pas à faire d'effort pour attirer leur attention…

-C'était quoi, ça ? demanda Yuffie.

La seconde d'après ils rentraient dans le Temple.

-Tseng ! Non !

Yuffie se jeta sur moi.

-Qui est le salaud qui t'a fait ça ? Non, ne parle pas ! Je vais te soigner ! J'ai de la materia !

-Tiens donc ? s'étonna faussement Vincent. Tu as de la materia maintenant… C'est nouveau ça, dis-moi…?

-Tais-toi, vampy ! Aide-moi plutôt !

Elle me lança un sort de Soin et les choses redevinrent plus claires. Néanmoins… je savais qu'il commençait à être trop tard pour guérir une telle plaie juste avec de la magie. Une intervention chirurgicale était nécessaire…

-Arrête ça, je vais y passer, c'est trop tard…

-Mais non ! Il n'est jamais trop tard !

Vincent posa sa main sur l'épaule de Yuffie.

-La magie a ses limites, Yuffie, il sait ce qu'il dit. Tu as devant toi un Turk, un membre de l'élite de la Shin-Ra, un service au-dessus du SOLDAT. Comprend-tu bien ce que cela signifie…?

Elle ferma les yeux pour retenir ses larmes.

-Tseng ! Qui t'a fait ça ? …Qui…?

-Celui que vous appelez Sephiroth… Mais il y a erreur sur la personne. Et la lame qui m'a fait ça n'était pas celle de la véritable Masamune. Je me souviens encore bien de la vraie Masamune. C'est moi qui l'ai apportée à Sephiroth pendant la guerre d'Utai…

-Quoi ! s'indigna Yuffie.

-Nous avions un accord…, murmurai-je. Cait Sith… Tu veux bien prévenir Reeves ? Et Reno si c'est possible… Il faut que je voie Reno…

Vincent s'agenouilla auprès de moi et m'attrapa le poignet pour contrôler mon rythme cardiaque.

-Tu as besoin d'une intervention chirurgicale d'urgence et de perfs. Tu as perdu beaucoup de sang, c'est mauvais… Ton cœur bat au ralenti… C'est pas plus mal en un sens, ça évitera que tu te vides trop vite de ton sang. Mais ce n'est pas vraiment un bon signe…

-Tu devais être un bon Turk… Reeves te regrette comme pas possible…

-C'est moi qui l'ai formé… Je n'étais pas le chef des Turks pour rien…

-Oh ? Chef des Turks ? …ça fait un peu drôle… Reeves a pris ta suite, et moi celle de Reeves. Sauf que là… J'en ai plus pour longtemps. Le suivant sur la liste… C'est Reno.

-Le rouquin braillard et picoleur que j'ai vu à Junon ? demanda Yuffie.

Je hochai la tête.

-Mmh… Il est plutôt beau gosse…, avoua-t-elle.

-Ne t'avise pas de l'approcher de trop près…, grondai-je d'un air menaçant.

-Désolée, je savais pas que c'était ton petit copain ! s'excusa faussement Yuffie.

Je me plaquai une main sur les yeux.

_RENOOO ! Je t'en supplie… Viens ! Je veux te voir une dernière fois ! Crétin de rouquin… Tu as presque toujours été en retard… Fais une exception pour moi, je t'en supplie…! _

-Hé, Tseng, tu pleures ?

-Même les Turks peuvent pleurer…, murmurai-je. J'ai effroyablement peur de mourir. Sans l'avoir revu. On a des comptes à régler…

J'avais autour de moi un ex chef des Turks, une jeune fille ninja princesse d'Utai et un chat robot qui faisait semblant de pleurer depuis un bon moment déjà.

-Tu t'appelles… Yuffie Kisaragi… Tu es la fille du Seigneur Godo Kisaragi… l'Empereur d'Utai… Je l'ai vu quand j'étais gamin. Mauvais souvenir…

-Je sais… C'était pour les Honneurs de Reno…

-Da Chao, que tu en sais des choses… C'est effrayant !

-Il y a une chose que je ne sais pas, Tseng Arashi. Comment est morte Mitsuko Arashi.

_Qu'est-ce que ma sœur vient faire là dedans ? _

-Pose la question à Reno, il était aux premières loges. Sephiroth aussi d'ailleurs, mais il est mort…

J'échappai un gémissement de douleur et Yuffie se glissa derrière moi avec douceur. Je laissai ma tête reposer contre son épaule et elle commença à masser les miennes pour me détendre. J'avais l'impression que c'étaient les mains de ma mère ou celles de Mitsuko…

-Pourquoi vous faites tout ça ? Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ?

-Tu en as des questions idiotes ! Nous sommes ici parce que nous ne sommes pas ailleurs, me répondit Yuffie.

-Tu es l'ennemi d'AVALANCHE, pas le notre, répondit Vincent. Cait Sith est de la Shin-Ra, moi je ne suis là que pour me venger de Hojo et Yuffie pour piquer la materia du groupe.

-Qu… Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Vincent lui fit signe de se taire en plaçant son index contre sa bouche.

-Chut… C'est un secret… Je ne le dirai pas aux autres… Est-ce que je vous ai dit que Cait Sith était un espion ? Non. Alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je leur dirais que tu es une voleuse.

-Oh, vampy, tu es vraiment un type étrange, mais au fond je crois que je t'aime bien quand même. Ah, j'ai la belle vie, je côtoie plein de beaux jeunes hommes… Cloud, vampy, Reno… Et puis toi aussi, Tseng, mais t'es un cas à part…

-Yuffie, nous sommes trop vieux pour toi…, finit par lâcher Vincent. Surtout moi d'ailleurs, je suis beaucoup plus vieux que je n'en ai l'air…

-L'écart d'âge semble grand parce que je suis jeune, mais je vais grandir… Enfin… Je ne convoite personne de toute façon… Mais c'est plus agréable d'être en compagnie de beaux garçons que de laiderons…

Elle marqua une pause.

-Tseng, ça va toujours ?

-M'oui…

Elle échappa un petit éclat de rire.

-Il est aux anges ! Allez, t'inquiète, ton petit copain va arriver et on va t'emmener voir un docteur !

-Mmh…

_Ce ne fut pas le bon docteur… _

Reno finit par arriver. Il avait courut comme un dératé…

-Tseng !

Il bloqua en me voyant à moitié allongé dans les bras de Yuffie, couvert de sang et encadré par Cait Sith toujours en train de « pleurer » et Vincent.

-Merde, c'est quoi ce bordel… Tseng, ça va ?

-Re… tu n'es pas trop en retard…

Je me mis à tousser et sentis un goût métallique dans ma bouche. Là, ça commençait à se dégrader salement… Je savais que la lame avait touché les poumons, mais jusqu'à présent ça n'avait pas vraiment posé de problème…

-Oh, Tseng, imbécile, dans quel état j' te r'trouve… d'habitude c'est moi qui me fout dans ce genre de situations…

Il passa mon bras par dessus son épaule, me murmura quelque chose comme « accroche-toi » et me prit dans ses bras.

-Pourquoi t'es pas ressortit avec Elena ? Pourquoi tu lui as dit de rentrer ? Elle était déjà quasiment à Midgar quand on a reçu le message de Cait ! Et pourquoi t'avais pas de PHS ni de materia Restaurer ? C'est ça le chef des Turks ? …Ah il a fière allure, hein…?

Il faisait des efforts pour contrôler les tremblements de sa voix…

-Oui, très fière allure… Marchant droit, tenant son prédécesseur dans ses bras…

-Tseng, tu délires ?

-Reno… Reno des Turks… Je te nomme chef des Turks. Elena n'a pas assez d'expérience, Rude n'a pas vraiment le profil… Non, toi, toi tu es capable de mener les Turks…

-Arrêtes de dire des conneries, je serai jamais chef des Turks. Ça voudrait dire que…

-Reno, je vais mourir, c'est plus la peine…

Je me remis à tousser du sang. On monta dans l'hélicoptère et je fus allongé sur un brancard. Deux médecins étaient présents et il s'affairèrent aussitôt autour de moi. Reno et moi nous fixions intensément, refusant de rompre ce lien visuel entre nous. Je ne pouvais pas encore mourir, pas maintenant. Ma vision se troublait atrocement, j'avais peur...

-Nous décollons, Monsieur ?

-Oui, répondit Reno sans me quitter des yeux.

-Il y a une jeune fille qui vient vers nous en courant et en faisant de si…

-Pas le temps pour ça, coupa Reno.

°°°

Par Odin, Tseng…! Non, il ne pouvait pas mourir !

-Le docteur a fait son diagnostique…

L'infirmier que j'avais en face de moi avait l'air grave, très grave…

-Laissez-moi passer.

-Le docteur a dit que…

Je dégainai mon flingue et le braquai sur lui, retirant déjà le cran de sécurité. Il ne fut pas assez rapide pour éviter le coup et s'effondra. Je le poussai hors du passage et entrai dans la chambre, me précipitant au chevet de Tseng.

-Tseng…

-Re…

Sa voix était très faible… Il leva les mains vers moi pour les passer sur mon visage. J'attrapai doucement ses avant-bras et caressai sa peau un instant. Je ne pouvais pas retenir mes larmes…

-Ne pleure pas… Je veux garder souvenir de tes sourires, de tes regards malicieux… pas de tes larmes…

-Pardon, Tseng… pardon…

-Reno… écoute-moi bien… Je veux que tu vives…

-Je ne peux pas !

Il essuya mes larmes et me lança un regard implorant.

-Il le faut…! Vis, Reno, vis…

-Tseng, je t'aime…

Il m'attira à lui et je l'embrassai. Je passai mes mains son visage, écartant les mèches de travers sur son front.

-Chaton, ouvre les yeux, je t'en prie…

-Re… crétin… de rouquin… vis… J'aurai encore besoin… de toi …vivant… pour me… sauver de lui…

_Quoi…? Te sauver de lui ? De qui donc ? _

Il souleva ses paupières pour me lancer un regard désolé, avançant une main vers mon visage, mais elle retomba en cours de route en même temps que ses paupières sur ses yeux d'ambre sombre.

-Tseng ! Non ! Ouvre les yeux, je t'en prie ! Je t'aime, ne me laisse pas seul…

_Mon Dieu, j'avais réellement oublié ça… _

_Même les Turks peuvent mourir ! _

-Oh, Tseng… non… …Non…!

**NdVixen :** voilà, vous avez le droit de me jeter des pierres, sauf pour le fait que Tseng soit mort, pour ça, jetez des pierres à Square ! (si un jour j'apprend le nom de celui qui a décidé de tuer Tseng… Enfin, Advent Children m'a réconcilié... non, même pas ! c'était trop nanar !) Moi j'étais à moitié en train de pleurer quand Tseng est mort dans le jeu ! je refusais d'y croire ! je l'aimais vachement ! (il avait même giflé Aerith !) C'est pas comme Aerith (parmi mes +de 30 sauvegardes de FF7 j'en ai une juste avant la mort d'Aerith pour pouvoir revoir ça quand je veux, ça remonte le moral !). Vous en saurez plus sur Yuffie sous peu et retenez bien l'information ! (elle aura sa petite importance dans la fic faisant suite à _Turks no Thema_… qui sera plus courte, promis).


	44. Drinking Game

**Warning :** yaoi, yuri (lime PG-13)

**Chapitre 44 :** Drinking Game

_Pourquoi tu m'as donné cet ordre ? Pour me faire souffrir ? Tu savais parfaitement ce que j'allais faire ! …Tu voulais m'en empêcher… Je ne comprends pas pourquoi… Oh, Tseng, imbécile… Vivre me rend malade si tu n'es pas là… Je me trouve stupide à dire de telles choses. Je n'aurais jamais osé croire que je dirai de telles conneries un jour. Et le pire dans tout ça… C'est qu'elles sont vraies. _

-Pourquoi, bon sang ?

Je regardai les trois lettres du mot que je venais de graver, comme si elles pouvaient m'apporter la réponse…

_« J'aurai encore besoin de toi vivant pour me sauver de lui » _

-Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire par là…?

-Reno ?

-Quoi !

Je tournai un regard furieux vers la porte ouverte derrière moi. Rude entra et m'attrapa le poignet gauche pour regarder mon avant-bras.

-Bordel, Reno, qu'est-ce qui t'a prit de faire ça…?

-J'en sais foutrement rien ! répondis-je d'un ton agacé.

-« why », lut-il avec lenteur. Donne-moi ce couteau, Reno. Tseng est mort et tu n'as pas à te demander pourquoi de cette façon. Il avait une mission, il a fait quelques erreurs qui lui ont été fatales, il a manqué de chance… J'espère au moins que tu ne pense pas des conneries du genre « j'aurais dû être là pour le sauver » ou « ç'aurait dû être moi, pas lui »…

-Non… j'ai horreur de ça, ça fait trop cliché, je refuse de penser un jour quelque chose comme ça…

-Bien. On va soigner ça alors ? me proposa-t-il.

Les lettres avaient disparu sous le sang…

-Je suppose… qu'il vaut mieux.

_Rude ne me laissera jamais mourir, il ne me laissera jamais abandonner le jeu si facilement… De toute façon. Tu m'as ordonné de vivre. C'était ta dernière volonté. Alors je suppose que je dois la respecter. Je la respecterai. Le temps que toute cette histoire se termine. Après, je verrai si je peux encore supporter la vie. D'ici là, je la subirai du mieux que je le pourrai. Puisque c'est ce que tu voulais. …Imbécile d'utaien. Permet moi juste d'exprimer ma souffrance à ma façon ! _

°°°

Bon sang… Je savais bien qu'ils tenaient vraiment l'un à l'autre, mais tout de même ! Tseng était mort brutalement, c'était vrai, mais je n'aurais jamais cru que les conséquences sur Reno puissent être aussi dangereuses. Trois jours que Tseng était mort. Trois jours que Reno essayait sans relâche de se mutiler pour « extérioriser sa douleur ». Tenter de faire ressentir à son corps ce que ressentait son âme. S'il n'essayait pas de se suicider, c'était que Tseng lui avait ordonné de vivre… Néanmoins je soupçonnais Reno de tenter de se suicider discrètement en faisant passer ça pour de la mutilation. J'avais un peu pitié de lui… Il faisait ça avec un tel naturel ! Comme si c'était… normal.

°°°

J'aurais dû dîner avec Tseng ce soir là…

Quand je suis arrivée à Midgar, Rude m'a annoncé que Reno venait de partir chercher Tseng sur demande de l'utaien. Puis c'est Reno qui a appelé, nous demandant d'être présents le plus vite possible. Mais quand on est arrivés à l'hôpital, tout était déjà terminé pour Tseng. Nous étions arrivés… trop tard ! J'étais furieuse contre moi-même, contre lui qui avait pris le risque énorme de rester seul derrière… Je n'ai même pas cherché à cacher mes larmes, c'était inutile…

°°°

J'ai dû accomplir une mission terrible… J'ai dû rentrer dans le Temple et y résoudre des énigmes pour activer un mécanisme. C'était effrayant ! A chaque fois, le temple rapetissait et rapetissait encore… A la fin, ce n'était plus qu'une materia. La materia Noire… La materia de Magie Noire ultime permettant d'invoquer le Météore, une petite planète capable de détruire le monde. « Sephiroth » voudrait s'en emparer pour blesser la Planète et la forcer à accumuler de l'énergie Makô sur les lieux de l'impact pour se soigner. Et c'est à ce moment là qu'il se fondrait dans tout cela pour ne faire qu'un avec la Planète.

_C'est compliqué pour moi, peut-être même trop compliqué… _

Je suis mort lors de cette mission…

Mais j'avais demandé à Reeves de télécharger mes données à l'identique dans un autre Cait. Ça fait une sensation très étrange… de mourir…

Est-ce que c'est pareil, la mort, pour les robots et les humains ?

Monsieur Tseng est mort lui aussi… plus ou moins en même temps que moi. Seulement, il n'avait pas de corps de rechange, lui…

Mademoiselle Aerith nous a quitté (elle s'est barrée pendant que les autres dormaient et moi et Monsieur Vincent n'avons rien fait pour l'arrêter) et Cloud est tombé dans les pommes. Quelle équipe de merde, bon sang… Entre moi, l'espion infiltré, Mademoiselle Yuffie, la voleuse qui convoite la materia du groupe, Monsieur Vincent, qui n'est là que pour sa vengeance personnelle, Cid qui cherche à démonter tout ce qui ressemble à de la mécanique (y compris moi, Monsieur Vincent et Barett), Aerith qui se casse, Cloud qui lâche, Tifa qui raconte des mensonges (et laisse Cloud raconter des conneries à cause du monstre en lui), Barett qui a tendance à appuyer sur la gâchette un peu trop facilement et Nanaki (c'est le vrai nom de Red XIII) qui a tendance à se prendre pour un humain, qui reste-t-il pour sauver les meubles, je vous l' demande un peu ?

Il paraît que Monsieur Reno va mal… Très mal. Parce que Monsieur Tseng est mort. Quand j'ai annoncé le décès aux autre, Yuffie s'est enfuie en pleurant. Monsieur Vincent et moi on a tout de suite cherché après elle. Même si on était incapables de verser des larmes, même si c'était dur pour nous de sortir quelque chose de réconfortant, on a quand même essayé. Et ça lui a fait tellement plaisir…

-Yuffie… Tseng, c'est quelqu'un de particulier pour toi…

-C'est… le frère de… ma mère… C'_était_ mon …oncle…, parvint-elle a expliquer entre deux sanglots.

Elle réussit à se calmer un peu.

-Je sais que ma mère l'aimait beaucoup, c'était son petit frère… mais il a quitté Utai assez jeune, pendant la guerre… Il s'est retrouvé à Midgar et il a atterrit je ne sais trop comment dans les Turks… Tseng n'a pas fait la liaison entre moi, Mitsuko et mon père…, soupira-t-elle.

-Tu ne l'as pour ainsi dire pas connu finalement…, murmura Vincent d'une voix peu sûre d'elle.

-C'est pour ça que je voulais le connaître…! …J'avais beaucoup entendu parler de lui…

Elle se lova dans les bras de Vincent qui se retrouva aussitôt tétanisé, ne sachant absolument plus quoi faire. Ce type avait vraiment été un dragueur ravageur…?

-Vous êtes si gentils… Viens ici, Cait…

°°°

Rufus avait refusé. J'avais vraiment été furieux contre lui.

« les uniformes des Turks sont bleu marine et ils le resteront, Reno ! trouve autre chose ! » qu'il m'avait dit.

Je contemplai mes ongles et le verni noir en train de sécher. C'était discret mais c'était noir.

-Tu veux pas du Kohl tant qu' t'y es ? me railla Elena.

-Non, ça ira, merci, répondis-je avec un sérieux effrayant.

-Reno, est-ce que tu craquerais un sourire si je t'annonçais une super nouvelle ?

Je tournai mon regard vers elle d'un air légèrement absent. J'étais sous tranquillisants et antidépresseurs depuis quelques jours et c'était un remède assez draconien…

-Rude et Reeves ont négocié avec Rufus. On va avoir deux jours de vacances, Reno !

-Waow, commentai-je d'un air toujours aussi absent.

Elle se plaqua une main sur le visage.

-Désespérant… Tu choisis la destination, « chef », ou on s'en occupe ?

-Utai.

-Utai ? C'est noté… Il paraît qu'il y a un bar super là-bas…

-Tu as lut l'affiche publicitaire dans le hall, c'est ça ?

-Exactement. Allez, Reno, un peu de nerf, que diable ! T'as déjà goûté du saké ?

-…Oh oui… C'est loin mais je me souviens… J'avais pas encore quatre ans… J'avais soif et Tseng m'avait dit que c'était de l'eau. J'ai vidé le verre d'un trait. La première cuite de ma vie. Tseng était mort de rire. Moi j'étais plutôt ivre mort…

Elena esquissa un petit sourire triste.

-Excuse-moi, Lena… Je sais que c'est dur pour toi aussi… C'est juste qu'on est loin d'avoir eu le même genre de relation avec Tseng, tous les deux… A chaque fois que je me regarde dans un miroir je ne peux que penser à lui en voyant ces cicatrices… C'est Tseng qui me les a faites…

Je pointai mes Honneurs. Elle ouvrit grand les yeux.

-Je ne le savais pas !

-J'avais quatre ans, tradition utaienne de certains clans…

°°°

Quand Cloud s'est réveillé il disait savoir où était Aerith grâce à un rêve étrange… Alors on est partis à sa recherche à bord du Tiny Bronco, l'avion cassé de Cid. Manque de chance, la mer était agitée et on s'est perdus pendant une nuit de tempête. Finalement, on s'est retrouvés sur la terre ferme. Nous étions à Utai et Yuffie s'est enfuie avec toute la materia… Comme si ça ne suffisait pas, des soldats de la Shin-Ra nous ont attaqués par erreur… Enfin, on a aboutit à Utai après un voyage long et compliqué… Cloud a pris Tifa et Nanaki avec lui et ils se sont mis à chercher après Yuffie.

-Monsieur Vincent, vous connaissez Utai ?

-Je suis déjà venu il y a longtemps pour régler deux trois trucs mais… c'est loin. Je me souviens juste du bar.

-La Turtle's Paradise ?

Il tourna un regard vaguement étonné vers moi.

-Tu connais ?

-Il y a une affiche publicitaire dans le hall de la Shin-Ra…

On entra donc dans le bar. Cloud et les autres y étaient déjà et Mademoiselle Elena se tenait devant eux, prête à dégainer un flingue. Reno lui rappela qu'ils étaient là en vacances et n'avaient donc pas à s'occuper d'AVALANCHE. Elena hésita un instant puis se rassit. Cloud semblait à la fois troublé et rassuré. Sans materia, il ne faisait pas le poids. Il ressortit donc, suivit de près par Nanaki et Tifa, sans même nous prêter attention. J'échangeai un coup d'œil avec Monsieur Vincent et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la tablée. Les trois Turks levèrent les yeux vers nous avec une synchronisation effrayante.

-On peut se joindre à vous ? demandai-je.

Monsieur Reno indiqua des chaises vides non loin et Mademoiselle Elena me fit signe de venir sur ses genoux. Je m'y installai donc et envoyai ma monture chercher une chaise pour Monsieur Vincent. Mademoiselle Elena me caressa sous le menton et je me mis à ronronner.

-Tu te prends pour un vrai chat, Cait ? me demanda Monsieur Reno.

-Y a-t-il un tort à cela ? répliquai-je.

-Qu'en sais-je au fond…? répondit-il vaguement.

-Quoi qu'il en soit… nous sommes en vacances, annonça Mademoiselle Elena. Et si nous sommes ici, au bar, c'est que nous avons un but : arracher un sourire à Reno et mieux encore, le faire rire. D'habitude, quand il est suffisamment ivre pour ça, il se met à faire tout un tas de conneries et finit souvent la soirée plus ou moins à poil…

-Tiens, ça me rappelle quelque chose…, murmura Monsieur Vincent avec ce qui ressemblait à un sourire.

Nous tournâmes tous notre regard vers lui, attendant la suite.

-Ce n'est rien… juste… que j'étais de ce genre là aussi à l'époque…

-Vous couriez tout nu dans les bars, Monsieur Vincent ? m'étranglai-je.

-Pas toujours tout nu, non… Pour ça il fallait encore me battre au poker, ce qui n'était pas si simple que ça… Ou alors avoir beaucoup de chance à un petit jeu de hasard auquel il nous arrivait de jouer…

-Qu'est-ce que c'était ? s'intéressa Monsieur Reno.

°°°

Monsieur Vincent Valentine, chef des Turks. Il n'était plus celui qu'il avait été autrefois, mais au fond de lui, sa personnalité d'antan semblait subsister…

-Qu'est-ce que c'était ? m'intéressai-je.

-Un jeu idiot nécessitant une feuille de papier, un crayon, une aiguille ou quelque chose en faisant office, quelques verres, de l'alcool et des personnes prêtes à boire et à faire toutes sortes de conneries.

Je fouillai dans une poche intérieure de ma veste et trouvai rapidement un stylo puis une feuille de papier de taille plus ou moins convenable. Je tendis aussitôt le tout à Vincent.

-Pour l'aiguille, au pire, on sortira un flingue à faire tourner sur la table.

-C'est ce que nous faisions pour impressionner les gens…, murmura Vincent.

Il traça rapidement un cercle sur la feuille, le découpa en sections plus ou moins grandes et écrivit différentes choses dans chacun. Il s'agissait d'actions à exécuter impliquant souvent de boire.

-On fait tourner l'aiguille à tour de rôle et vous devinez la suite…

-Oh, intéressant… Très intéressant…, commentai-je en avisant les différentes actions.

-Pas étonnée que ce genre de jeu te plaise, Reno…, soupira Elena d'un air mi-amusé mi-désolé.

-AH, VINCENT !

On se retourna tous vers la porte du bar pour voir entrer ce type là, Cid Rightwing, en train de traîner Tifa derrière lui. Il se dirigea droit vers nous, attrapant deux chaises au passage, força Tifa à s'asseoir avant de prendre place lui aussi autour de la table. Tifa nous lançait des coups d'œil peu rassurés, surtout à Rude et Elena entre qui elle était assise.

-Cid… Tu ne comprends pas…, commença-t-elle.

-Allons, ce sont des amis de Vince ! Les amis de nos amis sont nos amis, non ? Je suis content que Cloud ait appelé Barett pour te remplacer, tu es fatiguée et tu as besoin de te changer les idées ! Et Barett commençait à m'énerver…

-Il ne voulait pas que tu démontes son bras mécanique, c'est ça ? railla Cait Sith.

-Héhéhé… non, non, c'est juste que euh… hem…

Vincent lui jeta un regard noir.

-Quoi qu'il en soit n'essaie plus jamais de t'approcher trop près de moi et surtout de mon bras gauche sans quoi…

-Hé, c'est quoi ces histoires ? demanda Elena.

-Cid est mécanicien, commença Cait Sith.

-PILOTE ! Je suis PILOTE ! rectifia Cid, blessé dans son honneur. Le meilleur pilote du monde ! ajouta-t-il à l'adresse d'Elena.

-C'est pareil, reprit Cait Sith. Pendant la nuit il a déjà essayé de démonter la mitraillette greffée au bras de Barett pendant son sommeil, et aussi le bras mécanique de Monsieur Vincent, sauf que Monsieur Vincent ne faisait que semblant de dormir. Et il s'en est pris à moi aussi !

-Allons, ce n'est pas grand chose… Tiens, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette feuille sur la table ? tenta Cid pour changer de sujet.

-Si tu veux le savoir, tu payes la tournée, répondis-je.

-Comme tu voudras ! Serveuse !

Tifa lui lança un regard alarmé.

-Cid ! On ferait mieux de partir ! Ces gens ne sont pas des amis de Vincent, ce sont des Turks !

-Je ne vois pas ce que ça change. On peut boire un coup avec eux, c'est tout ce qui compte, non ?

-Mais ! Cid ! Des Turks !

-Écoutes, Tifa, si je devais me rappeler de ce qui se cache derrière tous les noms bizarres que j'ai entendus depuis que je suis avec vous mon pauvre cerveau lâcherait ! Si c'étaient des pièces de mécanique, je retiendrais sans doute plus facilement mais visiblement, ce n'était pas de mécanique dont vous me parliez pendant des heures…

La serveuse arriva pour prendre nos commandes, ce qui nous permit plus ou moins de perdre le fil de la conversation.

-Bon, on la commence cette partie ? demandai-je.

Vincent posa un flingue sur la table, le fit tourner et le canon pointa Tifa.

-Ah, l'honneur aux dames ! s'exclama Cid.

-Fais tourner le revolver, l'enjoignit Elena.

Tifa fit tourner le revolver d'un air quelque peu sceptique.

-Buvez et répondez à une question ou exécutez un gage…, lus-je.

-Quitte la table une seconde pour qu'on décide de la question ou de l'action, lui ordonna Vincent d'un ton neutre.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel mais s'exécuta tout de même. On se pencha tous vers le milieu de la table.

-Alors ? Une question ou une action ? demanda Elena.

-Demandons-lui si elle aime Cloud ! proposa Cid. Je me suis toujours posé la question…

-Pas d'autres idées ? demandai-je.

-Non, chef ! répondirent Rude et Elena.

Vincent et Cait Sith firent non de la tête et Cait partit chercher Tifa. Elle revint, vida son verre de vodka d'un trait et on lui posa la question.

-Cloud ? Moi ? Amoureuse de Cloud ? Bien sûr que non. C'est juste un ami d'enfance qui a su me faire assez pitié pour que je lui témoigne de l'affection. Je l'apprécie, c'est tout…

-C'est la vérité ? demanda Cait Sith.

-La vérité vraie, assura Tifa. Je ne peux pas mentir tout le temps…

-Bon… Rude, à toi.

Il fit tourner le revolver pendant que Tifa faisait signe à la vendeuse de lui rapporter à boire.

-Oho, oho… « embrassez une personne du sexe opposé », lus-je.

J'esquissai un sourire malicieux signifiant « eh bien profites ! » et Elena éclata de rire en voyant la tête de Tifa après qu'il l'aie embrassé.

-C'est l'alcool qui te colore les joues comme ça ? la railla-t-elle.

-C'est quoi ce jeu…? murmura Tifa en essayant de rendre à ses joues leur couleur normale.

-Un jeu créé par Monsieur Vincent, répondis-je. Cid, à toi !

Il fit tourner le revolver et j'éclatai de rire en même temps qu'Elena. « Faites un starring-contest avec la personne sur votre droite après avoir bu tous les deux ». Bref, il lui faudrait affronter Rude, le fixer dans le blanc des yeux sans ciller avant lui. Mission impossible.

-Celui qui perd a un gage dans ce genre de concours, non ? rappela Elena.

-Il paiera la prochaine tournée, décidai-je.

Ils vidèrent leurs verres, Rude retira ses lunettes et Cid et lui se mirent à se fixer. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que Cid abandonne, éclatant littéralement de rire.

-Impossible de rester calme face à ce type ! Il a l'air tellement sérieux ! s'expliqua-t-il vaguement pour tenter de sauver plus ou moins son honneur.

-A toi, Reno, me lança Elena.

Je fis tourner et tombai sur « Léchez l'oreille de la personne sur votre gauche ». Vincent regarda le bout de papier avec l'air de dire « pris à mon propre piège ».

-Ah, désolé Monsieur Vincent, mais c'est le jeu…

Je passai un bras autour de son cou pour l'attirer à moi et passai ma langue du lobe au cartilage avec lenteur.

-Agréable, mmh ? lui lançai-je.

Il me répondit par un regard noir.

-Désespérant…, soupira Tifa. Ce type est plus frigide qu'un glaçon. Vous étiez pourtant mignons tous les deux…

-Oh, Reno est capable de bien mieux encore…, lui chuchota Elena à l'oreille.

Vincent fit tourner le revolver. Son expression signifiait clairement « pris à mon propre piège… encore…! ».

-Mmh… Quelqu'un d'autre que moi se propose-t-il a exécuter la sentence ? demandai-je en attrapant déjà l'arme pour l'exécuter.

Les filles me lancèrent un regard m'intimant à terminer l'acte que j'avais commencé, affichant toutes les deux un large sourire. Je me levai donc et passai derrière Vincent, écartait ses longs cheveux pour dégager son cou et laissai glisser le glaçon que je tenais contre la peau blanche. Il frissonna à peine quand le petit cube de glace passa entre ses omoplates.

-Tu ne devrais même pas sentir de différence de température vu comme tu es froid, le railla Tifa.

Vincent lui lança un regard noir, visiblement sa spécialité, et Elena fit tourner le revolver.

-Mmh, j'espérais que tu tombes là-dessus, Lena…, avouai-je. C'est si mignon…

Tifa jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour d'elle comme pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres filles subitement apparues à table avant de reposer son regard sur la case « embrassez une personne du même sexe ».

-Alors ? On attend…

Elena eut un petit rictus moqueur à notre intention, puis attrapa Tifa par le menton et l'embrassa. Elle faisait ça plutôt bien à ce qu'il me semblait. Le spectacle était à la hauteur de mes espérances. Les autres regardaient avec autant d'intérêt. Ce n'étaient pas tous les jours qu'on voyait ça…

-Vos impressions, mesdames ?

-Elle se débrouille bien, me répondit Elena. Ça te suffit ou tu veux plus de détails ?

Tifa fit tourner.

-Tout le monde boit et change de place, annonça-t-elle.

°°°

Après environ une heure, seul Vincent avait encore échappé à embrasser qui que ce soit, Cid nous avait chanté une chanson à boire, nous avions dû plusieurs fois tous vider nos verres – sans toujours changer de place, Tifa et moi avions dû échanger nos hauts, Rude et Vincent s'étaient affrontés dans un starring-contest (nous avions repris la partie pendant ce temps en attendant que l'un des deux se désiste – ce fut Rude quand son tour arriva), et nous commencions tout doucement à être plus ou moins ivres et plus ou moins déshabillés (Reno pieds nus et torse nu, moi en soutif, Rude et Cid avaient dû retirer leurs vestes et Vincent sa cape et son unique mitaine).

-AH ! ça y est, vampy ! s'exclama Cid. A ton tour de devoir embrasser quelqu'un !

Vincent se plaqua une main sur les yeux. Tifa et moi attendions de voir ça, plutôt amusées.

-Allez, ça va être « mignon »…, l'encourageai-je en reprenant le terme de Reno.

Il tourna son regard vers la personne maintenant sur sa gauche. Reno.

-Court, lâcha-t-il juste.

-Tu tiens tant que ça à préserver cette réputation de glaçon ? ou c'est pour décevoir les filles ?

-Tu tiens tant que ça à profiter de cet instant ?

Reno échappa un ricanement.

-Je m'amuse pour oublier le reste, je ne cherche rien d'autre !

C'était drôle d'entendre Reno dire ça sur ce ton moqueur… Vincent se pencha vers Reno et commença à l'embrasser.

-Ah, non ! Tu vas pas me faire ce coup-là ! s'énerva Reno en le repoussant aussitôt. T'as intérêt à y mettre du tien un minimum sans quoi je ne trouverai pas ça amusant du tout ! T'as intérêt à te souvenir comment t'embrassais tes copines et tes copains ou j' vais t'apprendre ! J' vais te montrer comment on embrasse, moi !

Nous étions tous écroulés de rire. Reno et quelques grammes d'alcool dans le sang… Vincent affichait une expression d'une neutralité emprunte d'indignement et de colère.

-Je ne te laisserai pas me faire ce genre de leçon, Reno des Turks… Oh non…

Il l'attrapa avant qu'il ait pu répliquer quoi que ce soit et notre rouquin de chef se retrouva sur les genoux de l'ex-Turk. Tifa et moi nous décalâmes pour mieux voir, mi-hilares mi-attendrie. Vincent passa sa langue sur les lèvres de Reno et joua ainsi un moment, se retirant chaque fois que le rouquin entrouvrait les lèvres. Reno commença bien évidemment à montrer des signes d'impatience et Vincent laissa un léger rictus plisser ses lèvres le temps d'un éclair avant de l'embrasser.

-Mmh comme c'est mignon…, me souffla Tifa avec un sourire amusé.

-J'aurais pas cru que Reno se laisse aller au jeu comme ça avec les antidépresseurs et tous les calmants qu'il prend… Y'a deux jours encore il était amorphe…

-Heureusement qu'il ne l'est plus alors…

-Il est pas mal, hein ?

-En effet, je te le concède… Rude non plus n'est pas mal. Ils ne sont pas du tout du même genre, mais ils ne sont pas mal… Tu as de la chance…

-Toi aussi avec Cloud et Vincent…

-Le premier ne sera jamais qu'un ami et le deuxième…

Et le deuxième était en train de mettre Reno hors d'haleine sous le regard atterré de Cid en train de jurer comme pas possible à voix basse et celui franchement étonné de Rude. Il était rare de voir une émotion aussi clairement affichée sur le visage de Rude… On commença à rire quand Reno se mit à gémir et à tenter de mettre un terme aux échanges de salive s'opérant entre lui et Vincent depuis un moment maintenant. Notre hilarité ne fit qu'augmenter quand le brun retint fermement le rouquin pour l'obliger à continuer.

-Mine de rien il a dû foutre Vincent sacrément en rogne pour qu'il aille si loin, miaula Cait Sith.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demandai-je.

-Autrefois, si quelqu'un lançait un défi à Vincent et qu'on l'énervait assez en disant qu'il n'était pas capable de le relever, il le relevait et allait au-delà des limites du défi, expliqua Cait avec la voix de Reeves.

-L'ex-chef des Turks qui sommeille en lui n'est donc pas mort…, soupirai-je avec amusement.

Vincent fini tout de même par accepter de dessouder sa bouche de celle de Reno, ce dernier menaçant de se montrer plus violent.

-Ouah… J' te r'tiens sur c' coup là…, souffla Reno. Je retire c' que j'ai dit… T'es toujours performant… et tu sais en faire des trucs avec ta langue…

-Tais-toi, lui ordonna sèchement Vincent. Cid.

Le soi-disant plus grand pilote du monde fit tourner le revolver et on vida tous nos verres. Quand ce fut mon tour je me retrouvai à devoir exécuter un petit show plus ou moins suggestif et sexuel avec une personne au hasard qui se trouva être Tifa.

-Vous avez intérêt à assurer les filles ! surtout après le petit numéro des deux autres tarés, là ! leur lança Cid, hilare.

On se leva en échangeant un regard entendu et je me mis derrière elle. Nous étions de taille plus ou moins égale. Tant mieux. Je posai mes mains sur ses hanches et lui léchai l'oreille, puis le cou. Je remontai mes mains en effleurant sa peau du bout des doigts de ma main droite passée sous la chemise que je lui avait filée. Cette main s'arrêta là, et l'autre déboutonna juste un ou deux bouton pour se glisser entre le tissu et sa peau, et caresser sa poitrine. Si je m'étais une seule fois imaginé qu'un jour je me retrouverais dans une telle position avec une femme à cause d'un jeu stupide…! Je risquai un coup d'œil vers les mecs qui nous regardaient avec intérêt. Ma main arrêtée au ventre de Tifa descendit à son entrejambe et elle échappa un gémissement (brillante performance étant donné qu'elle faisait de son mieux pour réprimer un fou rire depuis quelques instants). Moi-même, j'avais du mal à rester sérieuse un minimum pour que notre cinéma paraisse un peu crédible. Elle attrapa ma main pour la guider plus bas encore et écarta un peu les jambes. Reno se jeta à terre et la seconde d'après il criait « une petite culotte blanche ! ». C'était bien le Reno que je connaissais, ça… (en un sens, c'était bon signe). Si les mecs pouvaient se laisser aller à rire, c'était toute une autre histoire pour nous ! Je fis mine de caresser Tifa et elle fit à nouveau mine de gémir, puis je retirai mes mains et la fit tourner pour qu'elle me fasse face. Je lui léchai les lèvres en caressant ses seins à travers le tissu. Elle me caressa les épaules et fit descendre ses mains jusqu'à mes reins.

-On achève, lui soufflai-je.

Elle m'embrassa plutôt longuement après quoi on se sépara sous les acclamations de Reno, Rude et Cid.

-J'aurais jamais cru que vous oseriez ! avoua Cid.

-C'est sans doute parce qu'on est à moitié bourrées, le rassura Tifa.

On but encore, continuant à jouer. Rude cru bon d'utiliser la materia de Reno pour nous dégriser tous un peu quand Reno s'étala lamentablement en tentant de faire trois fois le tour de la table à cloche-pied. C'était réellement le bon moment.

-Code 613B, souffla Vincent en se levant.

Il nous lança un rapide « rhabillez-vous », attrapa Tifa et Cid et les traîna sans ménagement vers un coin plus discret du bar. Des soldats de la Shin-Ra venaient d'entrer. Nous n'eûmes que le temps de nous rhabiller qu'ils étaient là.

-Les informations étaient exactes ! déclara l'un des deux soldat avec enthousiasme. Il est BIEN venu ici en congés ! On l'a enfin trouvé ! On a besoin des Turks en renfort !

-…Quel casse-pieds, soupira Reno d'un ton très légèrement exaspéré.

-Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça…? s'étrangla le soldat.

Reno était loin, très loin d'être d'humeur à travailler...

-Pour le moment on est au repos, et on ne va pas s'agiter pour vos beaux yeux.

-On sait bien que vous êtes au repos. Mais…, tenta encore le soldat.

-Si vous le saviez, alors pourquoi vous venez nous emmerder avec vos conneries ? s'énerva Reno. Je deviens sobre à te regarder !

-Mais vous aussi, vous avez reçu les ordres du quartier général de le rechercher !

Reno continua à vider son verre comme si le soldat n'avait jamais existé.

-OK, ça va ! On l'aura sans l'aide des Turks vous allez voir ! fulmina le soldat.

Ils filèrent droit vers la sortie du bar sans même me prêter attention alors que je tentais de les retenir. Puis celui qui avait parlé revint en courant.

-Et vous allez voir, le quartier général en entendra parler ! nous menaça-t-il.

Oh, l'effet n'était pas très réussi, il avait l'air un peu pitoyable et pleurnichard pour un soldat. Mais tout de même... Heidegger était à cran en ce moment...

-Reno, tu crois vraiment que c'était une bonne idée ? C'est comme ça que tu agis en professionnel, chef ?

Il se retourna vers moi, l'air désolé.

-Elena. Comprends-moi. Un pro, c'est pas quelqu'un qui se sacrifie pour son boulot. Ça, c'est un imbécile.

Évidement... C'était presque une devise pour lui...

-Rude… ? tentai-je.

Il me répondit par son éternel mutisme.

-Bon, j'avalerai pas ça ! Adieu !

°°°

Le regard de Rude était quelque peu lourd de reproche. Elena était partie. C'était son problème, pas le mien.

-Cool, lâchai-je. C'est pas une gamine. Laisse-la faire comme elle le sent…

C'était tout sauf une gamine. Alors si elle se proposait de faire le boulot à notre place... tant mieux. Après tout, nous avions bien mieux à faire que courir après un pervers friqué traître envers la Shin-Ra. Finir nos consommations, continuer ce jeu idiot mais divertissant...

-Code 613B, c'est quoi ? lançai-je à Vincent quand il revint.

-Il n'est plus en vigueur ? s'étonna-t-il d'un ton neutre. …C'est moi qui l'ai créé. C'est un code bidon pour signaler l'arrivée de personnes indésirables pouvant créer des problèmes. Nous l'utilisions dans des situations de ce genre.

-Hum… Je retiens.

Merde. J'avais devant moi celui qui avait sans doute été le meilleur Turk de tous les temps. Ce type imposait un certain respect. La porte du bar s'ouvrit et on vit entrer Cloud, Barett et Red XIII. J'avais fini par retenir leurs noms.

-Tifa ! Cid ! lança Cloud à l'adresse de la brunette et du pilote.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, tête de hérisson ? demanda Cid.

_Tête de hérisson… C'est à peu près comme ça que j'appelais Cloud… _

-Ce qu'il y a ? C'est que cette satanée peste de Yuffie nous a filé entre les doigts, merde ! On a réussi à l'attraper et elle s'est laissée faire pour mieux nous piéger après ! Elle nous a enfermé dans une cage !

On explosa aussitôt de rire en imaginant la scène.

-Un peu d'aide de votre part ne serait pas de refus ! siffla Cloud. C'est tout de même NOTRE materia qu'elle a volé !

-Excuse-moi, tête de hérisson ! Mais on est en plein milieu d'un jeu fort amusant…, commença Cid.

-UN JEU ? …j'ai compris… On ne peut vraiment compter sur personne dans cette équipe de merde ! fulmina Cloud en ressortant.

Le grand black et le félin le suivirent d'un air désolé. Nous étions littéralement écroulés de rire. Tifa avait tout de même un petit air désolé elle aussi.

-Je devrais peut-être y aller…

-Maaaah noooon ! lui répondit Cid. Bois un verre et tu verras que t'es bien mieux ici ! Ils finiront bien par l'attraper, cette peste !

-Et puis ça nous rappelle ces petites soirées au Septième Ciel, ajoutai-je d'un air vaguement nostalgique en souriant d'un air malicieux à Rude.

Il me rendit mon sourire avant de reposer son regard sur Tifa.

-Non… Je vais avoir mauvaise conscience si je n'y vais pas, décida-t-elle. Vincent, Cid… Cait Sith…

-Je reste ici, coupa Cid avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de demander.

-J'ai compris…, soupira-t-elle.

-Je viens avec.

On regarda Vincent se lever avec surprise.

-J'y vais pour qu'il n'arrive rien à Yuffie, pas pour la materia, dit-il en guise d'excuse.

-Je me demande vraiment pourquoi tu la protège tant…, murmura Tifa.

Il ne répondit pas. Son regard signifiait quelque chose comme « vous comprendrez le moment venu ». En voyant que ces deux là partaient, Cait Sith se leva à son tour. J'allais ouvrir la bouche pour parler à nouveau quand mon PHS sonna. J'échappai un juron et décrochai en regardant Tifa, Vincent et Cait Sith quitter le bar.

-Ouais ?

« Reno c'est Elena. Le Don est vraiment dans les parages. On l'a repéré dans le haut de la ville… »

-Lena, ça m'intéresse pas de courir après un pervers alors que je peux me saouler tranquillement en bonne compagnie. Tu ferais mieux de revenir, d'ailleurs…

« Petit branleur… » siffla-t-elle avec mépris.

Et elle raccrocha.

-Salope…, rétorquai-je à mon PHS comme si elle pouvait m'entendre. A qui le tour ?

Nous n'eûmes pas le temps de faire tourner le revolver deux fois que mon PHS sonnait à nouveau.

-Ah, ça c'est Lena qui veut s'excuser ! m'exclamai-je d'un ton très sûr.

Je décrochai et adressai un « ouais ? » désabusé à mon interlocuteur.

« Euh… Reno ? » demanda une voix masculine appartenant sans nul doute à un des soldats de tout à l'heure.

-Quoi ! sifflai-je.

-Il semble qu'on ait quelques problèmes… Enfin, Elena…

-Si Elena a des problèmes elle n'a qu'à venir m'implorer de l'aider en rampant ! coupai-je.

-Elle s'est fait choper par le Don, m'apprit le soldat en parlant très vite.

-Quoi ? …C'est une blague ?

-Pas du tout ! C'est la stricte vérité !

-Merde… C'est pas le genre de Lena pourtant… Fait chier. On arrive.

Rude leva les yeux vers moi et on se leva avec une synchronisation parfaite.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Cid.

-Le travail nous appelle, répondit Rude.

-Désolé. Si on peut finir ça avant ce soir, on se reverra peut-être autour d'une bouteille, ajoutai-je.

Et on quitta le bar. On commença par le haut de la ville et on se retrouva en plein milieu de la place devant la pagode.

-Ouah, c'est vrai qu'elle est haute par rapport au reste… Elle est be…

-Reno ! me coupa Rude.

-Quoi ?

-Là ! Corneo ! avec Elena…

-…Et Yuffie ?

J'arrêtai aussitôt de contempler la pagode et m'élançai à la suite de Rude. On ne tarda pas à être poursuivis par Cloud, Tifa et Vincent qui sortaient de la plus grande demeure de la ville, celle du seigneur Kisaragi.

-Oh, vous vous êtes battus…, remarquai-je.

-A cause de vos crétins de soldats qui nous ont attaqués au lieu de Corneo ! fulmina Tifa.

-Hahaha… Vous les avez tués au moins ?

Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête signifiant « on a pas eu le choix ». Elle était un peu troublée tout de même.

-Hmm… Ce Corneo réussit toujours à nous échapper…

Enfin, vu l'efficacité des soldats, ce n'était pas si étonnant que ça...

-…….Elena, me rappela Rude.

-Allons-y, Rude, décidai-je. On va leur montrer un peu ce que le Turks peuvent faire.

Il partit aussitôt en courant. Je me retournai vers les trois autres.

-Si Elena est entre ses mains, les choses vont être un peu plus difficiles. Et…

-…….D'accord, approuva Cloud avant même que je n'aie achevé ma phrase. Corneo a capturé Yuffie. Et sans Yuffie, on ne va jamais récupérer notre materia.

-Comprends bien que nous n'avons pas du tout l'intention de nous joindre à vous, l'avertis-je. Pour l'heure, nous allons nous mettre d'accord pour ne pas nous gêner mutuellement. C'est tout.

-C'est parfait. Nous non plus, nous n'avons nullement l'intention de coopérer avec les Turks, avoua-t-il. Dans quelle direction s'est enfui Corneo ?

-Hmm. Je vais devoir être courtois... Voici un indice : l'endroit que l'on remarque le mieux.

-Le Mont Da Chao ?

Évidemment. Je ne pris pas le temps de répondre et partit. Imbécile de Corneo… Ces montagnes étaient sacrées. Entièrement sculpté, le massif était imposant… On commença l'ascension, cherchant après le Don et les filles. Cloud, Tifa et Vincent nous rejoignirent rapidement.

-On a bien fait de quitter le bar, me souffla Tifa. Barett et Nanaki n'en pouvaient plus. En partie à cause de l'autre excité là. Il est hyper remonté contre Yuffie…

On continua à chercher. Je finis par me retrouver au point le plus haut du mont Da Chao. La vue était imprenable… Je baissai les yeux vers les sentiers étroits serpentant à travers les statues. Je vis Rude. Puis le groupe de Cloud… et Corneo. Les filles étaient accrochées sur la tête d'une statue. Je me demandais bien ce qui allait se passer. Corneo envoya une sorte de petit monstre ailé combattre le groupe. Il attaquait fort, mais il ne fit plus long feu quand Vincent se transforma en une sorte de Behemoth attaquant sans relâche. Par Odin… Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette Limite ? Était-ce à cause de Hojo ? Les choses commencèrent à m'inquiéter quand Corneo sortit une télécommande à l'aide de laquelle il fit se retourner les filles de sorte qu'elles se retrouvèrent la tête en bas. Merde. Je quittai mon poste d'observation et rejoignit les autres.

-Hahahaha ! C'est moi qui ai le dernier mot ! s'exclama Corneo.

-Non, c'est nous, le détrompai-je.

-Que.. que se passe-t-il ! Qui est là ?

Je fis mon entrée, avançant sur la main de la statue où se trouvait tout ce petit monde, le pas quelque peu traînant. Je m'arrêtai et rejetai une mèche de cheveux vers l'arrière, l'air cool.

-…Les Turks ! s'étrangla Corneo.

-Tu as su que ça se produirait dès le moment tu as trahi _ce secret_... Nous nous occuperons de toi… personnellement.

C'était pas de chance, hein ?

-MERDE ! Alors vous mourrez tous avec moi ! siffla-t-il.

Rude lui envoya une pierre en pleine tête juste à temps, lui arrachant un petit cri de douleur et lui faisant perdre l'équilibre. Son problème était qu'il se trouvait juste un petit peu trop près du bord de la main de la statue sur laquelle nous nous trouvions. Je fus quelque peu surpris de le voir se raccrocher à la roche pour ne pas tomber. Il était suspendu dans le vide. Amusant.

-Bon timing, Rude.

Il se passa une main derrière la tête de façon un peu crâne. C'était notre moment de gloire...

-…Au travail ! me lança-t-il.

Je hochai la tête et sautai de la paume au bout des doigts de la main de la statue, et écrasai les mains du Don.

-Très bien, Corneo. Ça sera bientôt fini alors écoute bien. Pourquoi crois-tu que nous avons pris la peine de nous allier à ces gars pour te retrouver…?  
1 Parce que nous étions prêts à mourir  
2 Parce que nous étions sûrs de vaincre  
3 Parce que nous étions absolument ignorants.

-Deux… Numéro deux ? tenta-t-il.

-Tout faux, répondis-je en lui écrasant la main, un rictus sadique sur les lèvres.

-Non… ! Attends….. !

Je retirai mon pied et ses doigts lâchèrent prise. Il tomba donc, hurlant comme un cochon qu'on égorge. Amusant. Je me passai à nouveau une main dans les cheveux.

-La bonne réponse était... ...parce que c'est notre travail.

-Hé ! Merci beaucoup, Re ! me lança Lena. J'aurais pas cru que tu viendrais !

-Elena, ne fais pas l'enfant gâtée. Tu es une Turk !

-O..Oui ! me répondit-elle d'un air amusé.

-Merci pour votre aide, me lança Tifa.

Rude allait être jaloux de ne pas avoir eu droit au remerciement directement... Mon PHS sonna. Je décrochai.

-Oui… C'est Reno. Oui… oui… je m'y mets tout de suite.

-Était-ce la compagnie ? me demanda Elena.

-Oui, ils veulent qu'on retrouve Cloud…

Je remontai mes lunettes sur mon front et me tournai vers Cloud, Tifa et Vincent. Léger mouvement de recul. Compréhensible... Sans materia face à trois Turks...

-On est de…? commença Rude.

-Non, aujourd'hui on est pas de service, décidai-je.

**NdVixen :** désolé, ce chapitre était très long ! En plus j'ai eu vraiment du mal à le conduire au début (j'étais tellement dans les évènements dramatiques précédents que je ne savais plus quoi faire pour rendre un peu de joie etc…). Et dire que j'attendais ce passage avec impatience ! La QA d'Utai est mon passage préféré du jeu ! (il a fallut que je me retrouve face à un petit plateau rigolo dans un magasin (qui ne vend pourtant pas ce genre d'articles d'habitude !) pour trouver l'idée du jeu de Vincent). Je précise que je ne caserai pas Vincent ! ni avec Reno ni avec Yuffie tout du moins ! Je crois que la réplique qui me fera toujours autant rire est « Cid est mécanicien », j'ai écrit ça en le pensant…° (et puis je me suis dit qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dit comme ça…).


	45. Dead End

**Warning : **

**Chapitre 45 :** Dead End

_J'ai pas franchement eu le temps de comprendre tout ce qui se passait vers la fin. Ç'a été… trop vite. Beaucoup trop vite ! _

On est rentrés de nos « vacances » à Utai pour mieux repartir à la recherche d'AVALANCHE après. Quand on les a localisés, cinq jours plus tard à peu près, ils étaient dans un petit village paumé dans le grand nord ! C'est moi qui y suis allée. J'étais pas mal remontée contre eux…

J'avais demandé à Reno plus de détails sur ce qu'il s'était passé avec Tseng au Temple des Anciens – il avait d'abord fallu le temps qu'il se calme. Il m'a dit qu'il avait été blessé après mon départ et que Cloud et sa bande l'avaient laissé agoniser sur le pavé. Enfin, Vincent, Cait et cette fille, Yuffie, l'avaient un peu aidé, eux, mais il était déjà trop tard. Dire qu'Aerith était passée et qu'elle n'avait rien fait ! J'étais furieuse. Tseng l'avait quasiment élevée, non ? Et… Et elle l'avait _laissé mourir _? …Salope. C'était comme s'ils avaient tué Tseng…

J'étais donc là, à Icicle Inn, face à Cloud, Tifa et Nanaki. Furieuse.

-T'en a du culot pour avoir tué notre chef ! sifflai-je à l'adresse de Cloud.

-Quoi ? Mais non…

-Silence !

_Imbécile ! _

Je levai la main d'un geste menaçant. Il ne broncha pas et je le giflai avec force. Il me regarda d'un air aussi surpris que moi.

-Tu aurais pu esquiver facilement, pourquoi n'as-tu pas évité ?

Il ne répondit pas. J'étais un peu refroidie. J'aurais sans doute préféré qu'il sorte les armes pour se venger. Ça me mettait mal à l'aise cet espèce de calme qu'il avait. Je fis enfermer le groupe dans une maison abandonnée et ordonnai aux soldats m'accompagnant de les empêcher de sortir du village si l'envie leur en prenait.

Cloud était étrange. J'ai compris pourquoi quand j'ai appris la nouvelle. Aerith avait été tuée par cet espèce de faux Sephiroth qui avait également blessé mortellement Tseng. Au fond… bien fait pour elle.

°°°

J'avais rarement vu Reno aussi joyeux. Et pourtant, il n'y avait _vraiment_ pas de quoi ! Il s'était passé un truc étrange à cause de cette materia qu'AVALANCHE avait obtenu au Temple des Anciens (la materia était le Temple lui-même d'après ce que j'avais compris). On avait eu du mal à avoir les explications mais Rufus nous les avait tout de même données : il était allé au cratère Nord, accompagné de Heidegger, Scarlet et… Hojo. Il était réapparut celui-la ! Il était revenu de lui-même pour vérifier ses théories. D'après ce que j'ai compris, au fond du cratère se trouvait Sephiroth. Le VRAI Sephiroth ! Son corps se régénérait là depuis cinq ans car son âme ne s'était pas fondue dans la Rivière de la Vie comme le veut le cycle de la vie. Si Tseng avait su… Si Tseng avait su que Sephiroth avait été créé par Hojo, qu'il avait du Jénova en lui en une quantité pas permise…

Si Tseng avait su que Sephiroth était réellement un monstre…

Cloud a donné la Materia Noire à Sephiroth, la Planète s'est sentie en danger et a réveillé des monstres immenses qui dormaient là, au fond du cratère, et leur envol a provoqué l'effondrement de tout – ceux qui se trouvaient là n'ont eu que le temps de s'enfuir (excepté Cloud qui serait tombé dans la Rivière de la Vie). Tout cela on me l'a raconté et expliqué sans quoi je n'aurais rien compris.

Sephiroth, en possession de la Materia Noire, a commencé à invoquer le Météore, le sort de Magie Noire ultime (encore plus ultime que le sort ultima) et depuis pas mal de jours maintenant, la petite planète invoquée est visible dans le ciel….

°°°

-Ils vont passer par ici.

Je m'appuyai nonchalamment contre un mur du tunnel. L'endroit était loin d'être propre. De toute façon, on ne le lui demandait pas. Ce n'était jamais que le tunnel où passaient les trains reliant les Taudis à la Plaque.

_Nous avons ordre d'arrêter AVALANCHE coûte que coûte. Quel ordre stupide. Nous avons des comptes à régler avec eux, c'est vrai, mais en ce moment, tout le monde essaye de sauver le monde, non ? Que ce soit AVALANCHE, ou la Shin-Ra, peu importe tant que la vie est préservée, non ? Enfin, personnellement, je m'en fiche un peu. Je ne demande que ça, moi, mourir. _

_On va tous crever. C'est sûr. Face à ces monstres… les Armes, Sephiroth, JENOVA… Ne parlons même pas du Météore… Nous n'avons aucune chance d'en réchapper et c'est tant mieux. Il s'est passé vraiment beaucoup de choses… _

_Les Armes se sont envolées. Rufus a décidé de faire exécuter publiquement deux boucs émissaires pour calmer le peuple – deux membres d'AVALANCHE. C'était sur conseil de Heidegger. Scarlet devait s'occuper de l'exécution – ça se déroulait à Junon. Mais tout a échoué à cause de l'attaque d'une Arme, Sapphire Weapon. A l'aide de Sister Ray, l'immense canon qu'ils ont construit à Junon il y a plusieurs années, ils l'ont tuée mais AVALANCHE s'est enfui avec un aérostat. Après, le groupe de rebelles n'a eu de cesse de tout faire pour contrecarrer les plans de la Shin-Ra. L'idée était de récupérer de la materia superpuissante fabriquée dans certains réacteurs Makô et de l'envoyer s'écraser contre le Météore via une fusée. Mais AVALANCHE a récupéré toute la materia. _

_Je les ai laissés faire. Ils avaient retrouvé Cloud dans une clinique à Mideel, un village paumé dans le sud… Ce type a une chance pas croyable. _

_Ils ont foutu une raclée à Rude pour récupérer la materia déjà chargée dans la fusée. Manque de bol ils se sont envolés avec. Je ne sais même pas comment ils ont survécu. La fusée s'est écrasée contre le Météore et ça ne lui a pour ainsi dire rien fait. _

_HAHAHAHAHA ! _

_Hojo est venu me voir assez souvent. Il avait besoin de quelqu'un comme moi. J'ai accepté de l'aider. Je me fichais totalement de ce qu'il me ferait. Allez, qu'il continue donc ses expériences si ça l'amusait… Ce fou. Ce fut douloureux. Tout du moins les fois où il ne m'anesthésiait pas. Ça ne me dérangeait pas de souffrir… _

_Et puis là, on se retrouve dans une putain de situation bordélique au possible. Une Arme – Crystal Weapon, a attaqué Midgar. Il semblerait qu'elle ait été tuée comme prévu à l'aide de Sister Ray (qui a été déménagée de Junon à Midgar et connectée aux huit réacteurs Makô). Mais. Rufus dirigeait les opérations depuis le 70ème étage de la Shin-Ra. Et l'Arme a eu le temps de raser les étages supérieurs de la Tour... Je ne pense vraiment pas que Rufus aie survécu. _

-Reno, ils arrivent, je crois.

-Mmh.

Je me redressai et me plantai au milieu du chemin. Cloud ne tarda pas à arriver, escorté de Vincent et Nanaki.

-Nous avons pour ordre de t'arrêter, l'informai-je.

-Je ne tiens pas à me battre…, répondit-il.

-Mmh ? Je vois… Moi non plus. …Vous pouvez passer.

-Reno ? s'écria Elena.

-C'est la fin de la Shin-Ra et ce sera bientôt la fin du monde. Nous avons mieux à faire, non ?

_Qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait à ma place, Tseng ? Honnêtement… je crois que tu leur aurais cédé le passage comme je vais le faire. Tu l'as dit toi-même. Il y a longtemps que tu ne crois plus en la Shin-Ra. Tu n'y a d'ailleurs jamais réellement cru. Tu attendais juste ton salaire à la fin du mois. _

…Et on leur céda le passage.

°°°

En fin de compte, Reno avait raison. C'était bel et bien la fin de la Shin-Ra. D'abord Rufus, tué par Crystal Weapon. Puis Heidegger et Scarlet, tués par AVALANCHE. Puis… Hojo, tué par AVALANCHE également. Reeves avait changé de camp depuis un bon moment déjà. Et nous quittions le navire. Oui, c'était bel et bien fini. Reeves nous a demandé de profiter de la vie comme nous le pouvions. La fin du monde approchait à mesure que le Météore grossissait, là-haut dans le ciel, se faisant toujours plus gros, se dessinant plus nettement, obscurcissant le ciel…

On s'est installés à Kalm pour un temps. Nous faisions pas mal d'aller-retour entre la petite ville et Midgar, emmenant parfois des gens avec nous. Nous essayions de persuader les habitants de fuir cette ville comme la peste. C'était là que s'écraserait le Météore. Il me semblait que Reno ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien à Midgar. J'avais intérêt à garder un œil sur lui.

°°°

Et puis ce fut l'Apocalypse. Nous y étions donc arrivés… Nous nous tenions tous les trois à la sortie de Kalm. De là où nous étions, nous pouvions voir Midgar au loin. Et le Météore, achevant sa descente.

Nous allions donc mourir ? Un léger bruit de moteur attira mon attention et je levai les yeux vers le ciel. Une sorte d'avion étrange venant du nord… Il me faisait assez penser à cet aéronef qu'utilisait AVALANCHE. Ces fous étaient partis combattre JENOVA et Sephiroth au fond du cratère. En étaient-ils ressortis vivants ? Je tournai mon regard vers Rude et Reno. Et je dû me faire à l'évidence. Ils n'étaient plus là.

°°°

Rude me donna un coup dans le dos, me sortant de mes songes. Je levai les yeux et contemplai avec un sourire quelque peu triste le Météore achevant sa descente infernale. Ça y était. L'Apocalypse, la fin du monde… On y était enfin arrivés. …Tant mieux après tout. Que pouvait encore m'offrir la vie ? Rien.

La Tour Shin-Ra s'effondrait dans un concert d'explosions et d'étincelles, ses fondations pourries cédaient les unes après les autres. L'arrogance et l'orgueil des hommes se pliait face à l'astéroïde, symbole de l'inexorable fin nous attendant. Je quittai des yeux l'effroyable spectacle un instant pour regarder la terreur gravée sur les visages de Rude et Elena. Je ne les avais jamais vus ainsi. Ils regardaient la Mort en face. Leurs yeux étaient fixés sur cette scène apocalyptique, hypnotique, horrifique. Et moi j'étais là avec mon sourire béat, détendu comme je ne l'avais encore jamais été. Je marchai un peu, foulant l'herbe sombre et finis par m'arrêter et m'étendre sur le tapis végétal, les yeux à nouveau rivés sur l'Épouvantable. Midgar s'écroulait dans la pourpre du sang et des flammes. Quelle ironie… Un léger rire s'échappa de mes lèvres pour rapidement se transformer un rire fou et nerveux. Je me relevai, essuyai une larme de rire me brouillant la vue et me retrouvai aveuglé par un vif éclat de lumière.

_Impossible...! Non ! _

Je me frottai les yeux espérant faire ainsi disparaître cette vision, mais en vain. Je savais ce que c'était. Le Sacre.

Pourquoi _diable _était-il apparut ?

_« Le Sacre est le sort de Magie Blanche ultime en opposition avec le Météore. Aerith possédait la materia pouvant l'invoquer, la Materia Blanche. Elle priait pour invoquer le Sacre quand « Sephiroth » l'a tuée » C'est ce que nous avait rapporté Cait Sith. _

…Pourquoi ! Je retombai à genoux et frappai le sol du poing. Une colère indicible commença à faire surface, prenant possession de mon être. Je hurlai ma rage au Sacre, dégainai mon revolver et tirai vers Midgar. En vain, je le savais, mais… j'avais besoin de passer mes nerfs sur quelque chose au plus vite pour étouffer le feu attisant ma haine et ma colère. Je me mis à courir en direction de Midgar sans me soucier de Rude, derrière moi, m'appelant et m'ordonnant de m'arrêter. Impossible. C'était à présent la folie qui guidait mes gestes…! Je butai dans un corps et me retrouvai face à un loup. Il avait l'air paniqué et montrait les crocs, hérissant ses poils autant qu'il le pouvait. Un rire nerveux m'échappa à nouveau et à mon tour je montrai les crocs, grondant et prenant l'air le plus menaçant possible. Complètement déboussolé, l'animal se mit à reculer un peu, les oreilles rabattues en arrière et continuant à gronder. Je me jetai sur lui, frappai, mordit… Je réussit à grimper sur son dos et passer un bras sous son cou. Je resserrai mon étreinte, lui arrachant des gémissements étouffés. Il s'écroula en haletant. Encore un peu et je le tuais. Sans savoir pourquoi, je relâchai soudainement la pression et m'effondrai sur la bête, la tête posée contre son flanc comme s'il s'agissait d'un oreiller. Un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres. Il était déjà trop tard pour que le Sacre arrête le Météore… Mon loup émit un grognement et tourna son regard vers le nord. Je l'imitai et vis. La Rivière de la Vie au secours du Sacre, au secours de la Planète. Je fermai les yeux. Il n'y aurait pas de fin du monde.

-Hé… le loup… Rends-moi un service, tue-moi…, murmurai-je.

Je me couchai juste à côté de lui, le cou près de sa gueule, offert à ses canines acérées. Il semblait hésitant, reniflant ma chair avec méfiance.

-Tue-moi bordel… Tue-moi ou c'est moi qui te tuerai…, gémis-je.

Un coup de feu retentit et mon loup s'écroula, saignant abondamment de la tête. Je sautai sur mes pieds et me tournai vers Rude, revolver en main.

-Pourquoi tu l'as tué ! hurlai-je.

-Il allait te tuer toi…

-C'était ce que je voulais… J'ai plus aucune raison de vivre ! La Shin-Ra n'existe plus, je n'ai plus d'employeur et j'ai pas envie de changer de métier. Et la vie sans Tseng n'a aucun sens pour moi. J'ai besoin de lui pour vibrer… Je le détestais, je faisais tout pour l'énerver… C'était ma manière à moi de l'aimer… Rude… Tue-moi… ou c'est moi qui te tuerai.

Il braqua son revolver sur moi et pressa la détente.

J'allais enfin pouvoir reposer en paix…? Non… La balle alla se loger dans mon poignet droit, me faisant lâcher mon arme. Rude tira une deuxième fois, dans mon poignet gauche cette fois, pour m'empêcher d'utiliser une quelconque arme…

°°°

-Elena, tu sais où est Reno ?

Je me retournai vers Rude avec l'air surprise.

-Non… Il ne t'as pas dit où il allait ? Il te dit pourtant tout, d'habitude, non ?

-…Merde !

Il prit une chaise et se mit à réfléchir intensément, tentant sans doute de deviner où avait pu aller Reno. Je continuai à ranger le bordel se trouvant sur la table.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce papier ? murmurai-je pour moi même en avisant un post-it.

Je le pris et lu. « suis parti à Utai, ne reviendrai pas, j'espère ne pas trop vous manquer, vous étiez une famille pour moi ».

-Rude… il est parti à Utai. Je ne sais pas où exactement mais il dit qu'il ne reviendra pas… On dirait qu'il veut couper les ponts.

°°°

_Couper les ponts ? Oh non, Lena ! Pas les ponts ! Les veines ! _

°°°

« Tu m'as ordonné de vivre. Sais-tu dans quel enfer tu m'as plongé ? Je ne saurai jamais dire combien je t'aimais. L'amour ne se compte de toute façon pas, ne se mesure pas non plus… L'amour n'a pas de poids, pas de taille matérielle… L'amour n'est qu'un sentiment qui anime le corps et l'esprit. Combien de fois le seul fait d'être près de toi a-t-il fait battre mon cœur à la chamade ? Combien de fois ai-je dû détourner les yeux pour que tu ne me voies pas rougir ? Combien de prétextes ai-je prit pour te serrer dans mes bras et t'embrasser ? …Je n'en sais foutrement rien.

L'amour n'est qu'un sentiment qui anime le corps et l'esprit. Il peut donner une intensité fabuleuse à la vie. Ou lui ôter toute consistance…

Je t'aimais. Il m'a fallut du temps et de l'aide pour le réaliser, l'admettre, l'assumer… Mais très vite après, j'ai compris que je ne pouvais pas vivre sans toi. J'ai compris ce que signifie « dérober le cœur de quelqu'un ». Tu avais dérobé le mien et sans lui je ne pouvais pas vivre. Sans toi je ne peux vivre. Je t'aimais et je t'aime encore.

Tu m'as ordonné de vivre, tu m'as jeté dans une impasse. Tu ne pouvais m'infliger pire punition. Nous sommes tous des morts en sursit. Mon sursit s'est écoulé en même temps que le tien. Tu nous as quitté et tu as emporté mon cœur avec toi… tu as emporté mon âme avec toi…

Je t'aimais et je t'aime encore. Pardonne-moi mais je ne peux vivre sans toi. Permets-moi au moins de te rejoindre là où tu es. Ne m'en veux pas, comprends-moi… Je t'aime juste.  
Tseng.

« Je suis en état continuel de t'aimer »  
comme j'aurais aimé t'entendre me le dire un jour en utaien…

Aishiteru. »

Je pose mon pinceau avec lenteur et jette un dernier regard à cette lettre écrite à l'encre rouge. Mon regard glisse sur mon poignet gauche maculé de sang. Je me lève avec lenteur. J'ai un léger vertige malgré tout… J'essuie le sang sur la lame et lacère mon poignet droit d'un geste vif. Ma main gauche lâche le couteau. Je n'en aurai plus besoin à présent. J'ouvre le paravent donnant sur le jardin zen. L'odeur de la pluie vient aussitôt se mêler avec celle de l'encens qui se consume en volutes bleutées. Quelle harmonie enivrante… Je passe le seuil et descend à pied nus dans les graviers. La pluie a effacé les cercles concentriques autour des pierres… Je m'effondre au milieu du jardin. Le ciel au-dessus de moi est d'un superbe gris sombre, presque noir, monochrome, et ses larmes se mêlent au miennes. Je tourne la tête vers mon poignet droit pour contempler la rivière pourpre qui s'en échappe à chaque pulsation de ce cœur implorant la mort depuis trop longtemps déjà. La rivière se mue en fleuve et se jette dans une mer aux flots d'un beau rouge se diluant dans les pleurs de ce ciel en deuil… Je ferme les yeux. Mes lèvres s'étirent en un sourire serein. Mon corps se glace peu à peu. Je peux enfin dire adieu à cette non-vie…

Tseng… Ne m'en veux pas. C'est toi que j'aime.

Fin

**NdVixen :** ...voilà. Court ce chapitre, hein ? Et c'est le dernier. Désolé. Je voulais finir sur un nombre multiple de 5. 45 chapitre, c'est assez, non ? Je n'en pouvais plus de me torturer l'esprit pour écrire. Mardi 23 août 2005, 2h09 du matin (enfin de la nuit), ça y est, je l'ai terminée cette fic. Enfin presque. Restent les dialogues à aller rechercher dans le jeu (fait chier), eh oui, je ne les connais pas encore tous par cœur (s'il y avait des voix nul doute que je les connaîtrais déjà, mais bon… qui sait… dans FF7 version PS3 peut-être ?). Dès que je peux je les recopies et je les apprend par cœur. Ensuite, si j'en trouve le courage, je recopierai tous les dialogues du jeu. (j'avais commencé à le faire pour FF9, sur post-it, depuis le Palais du Désert jusqu'à Mémoria, imaginez la pile, 2cm de haut au moins ! et recto verso ! je me suis choppé une tendinite au poignet à force d'écrire). Quoi qu'il en soit… Si vous lisez ces lignes , sachez que vous avez mon éternelle gratitude. N'hésitez pas à reviewer, ça me fera un immense plaisir, et ce même si ce sont des flames pour dire que cette fin est complètement naze ! (vous ne pouvez le dire sans avoir lu, donc, c'est que vous avez lu et j'en serai comblé !). Merci encore d'avoir eu le courage et la patience de tout lire ! A plus pour la suite (qui sera _nettement_ plus courte !). Et… qui me trouve d'où vient le titre ? (Dead end signifie Impasse ! avez-vous déjà vu ça quelque part ?)


End file.
